Fated Destiny Book Two
by FatedWriter
Summary: In the year 2024 Chaldea Security Organization has successful survived the First Grand Order postponing Humanities destruction by another year. However those at Chaldea can not breathe easy yet as tensions brew between two of their members after events transpired in the First Order. With the Second Order looming on the horizon will they be able to sort things out?
1. Chapter One

**Why Hello there! I have returned once again! You perhaps thought I was dead, I would have thought the same. However do not fret for I have returned! As for why there was such an absence, Im sure you can tell just by looking at the Cover image! Yes, Yes! Fated Destiny has an official Cover image and it was brought to you by my lovely Cover Artist Mulbery who can be found over at DeviantArt: mulberryart/art/Fated-Destiny-756603411 She also has a Tumblr** **so please go check her out! I won't keep you any longer from the newest chapter, however if you are new to Fated Destiny please go read Book One before continuing unless you want to be confused. Book one may be found on my profile. As always you may Find Fated Destiny on Wattpad under the username FatedKira and for the most up to date Fated Destiny Chapters you can find them on Anime Amino under the username Scathach. Feel Free to leave Constructive Feedback and Review down below. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Letting Go Is Usually The Hardest Part**

An eerie sound of splashes covered the area while the rain relentlessly poured down from the sky. A shadowy figured covered in a gleaming jet black outfit, equipped with a unique tactical vest pursued after a young woman. The woman herself moved effortless through the shadows, she hosted a pitch black mini-skirt and distinctive long black boots that rode up to her calfs with the remainder of her leg being hidden by leggings of the same color. Both man and woman went along their way gripping their side arms to the point where you could hear the leather glove rubbing against the steel of the weapon.

I chase after her gripping my pistol in both my hands. I told her to not get far ahead of me, but she was always stubborn. Barging into situations head first without thinking, even though I had taught her better. The rain was coming down hard as I chased her through the wide array of containers in the shipping yards. It wasn't until I reached an intersection with several different paths branching off in different directions, I stopped and listened for her footsteps. The only thing that could be heard was the rain pitter pattering against the ground and the ocean waves smashing against the concrete pier. BAM! It was then when a loud gunshot rang throughout the dock, my eye's widened in panic as I looked in the direction it had came from. I rushed in the direction of the gunshot at a speedy pace. It was then when I rounded a corner and saw her limp body on the ground in a pool of red, at first I thought the red pool was just her a reflection from a puddle, but soon I realized it was a pool of her own blood that she was in.

"Raelin!" I cried out and rushed to her side. I kneeled down in her blood puddle and lifted her up, she weakly looked up at me. It appeared as if her body armor had been pierced and there was a scattered array of shots torn through her chest. Her wounds were oozing blood and it appeared that I could see some of her insides. It was just a Shotgun blast, but whatever the case it didnt look good.

"Eh...looks like you...f-f-finally c-c-caught up old man..." Raelin said before coughing up blood. I grasped her small hand tightly and squeezed it.

"Raelin now is not the time for jokes. You've taken a shotgun blast to the chest and you need medical attention. I will apply healing magic to your wound so you are stable until we can get you proper medical atten..." I said placing my hand over Raelins wounds, but Raelin cut me off and grasped my arm firmly squeezing it with all the strength of a little child.

"Don't... Bother. My inside's have been completely d-d-destroyed..." Raelin stopped for a moment to cough up some more blood. "E-E-Even y-your healing m-m-magic couldn't reconstruct my organs... And even if the Doctor was here right now... I don't t-t-...think that even...h-h-he could save me." Raelin said as her life slowly began to fade away,

"Don't say that Raelin... Everything is going to be alright..." I said as I felt tears running down my cheeks as my tears swelled in my eyes. Raelin weakly raised her hand up to my face and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry... You'll m-m-make me start crying t-t-too!" Raelin said as tears began to swell in her golden hazel eyes, this only escalated my tears and my eyes clouded, I wiped Raelin's tears away with my thumb. I cradled Raelin in my arms as her life slowly drained away.

"I..." Raelin began to speak but her words faded out before she could finish.

I jolted awake in a cold sweat and felt my heart racing as I took deep breaths and looked around my surroundings. I was lying in a medical bed inside of a medical room. I looked to my side to see rows of medical beds side by side with IV's and machines monitoring their heart rates, several scientist and security officers appeared to fill the beds. I looked to the bed on my side to see a familiar face, Mashu was lying in the bed next to me in a patient gown hooked up to devices monitoring her mana levels and heart rate. Mashu appeared to be soundly sleeping with her glasses resting on the table next to her. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"You've been a very good boy! Wanna eat something? Fruits? Or maybe fish?" An unfamiliar female voice said. "Mm...I can't tell if it's a cat or a squirrel. But whatever, it's cute!" The unfamiliar voice said. I turned to see a lady in a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt that barely covered her waist, she had long straight brown hair that went to her chest. Her glasses were thick rimmed rectangular shaped black glasses, behind them were these icy blue diamond colored eyes. She was sitting on the end of my hospital bed rubbing Four's head, who was sleeping soundly, as she tapped away at a monitor extended out over my bed. A tooth brush was sticking out of her mouth. I jumped back againsts the board of my bed holding my chest as my heart beated loudly.

"Who are you?!" I stated bluntly, usually not the type of greeting I would give to a beautiful woman who appeared to be of higher intellect, but I was taken aback by her and still was in shock from that surreal dream. Also the fact she was wearing no pants was quite unsettling. The woman turned to look at me with an awed expression, but her expression regained composure and she gave a warm smile that seem to put me at ease as she took the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Mm? Oh, our favorite's waken up eh. Nice, nice. That truly is quite a surprise!" The woman said. "Hello, Good morning! Have you finally come to your senses?" The woman asked.

"What? Yeah 'm just fine if that's what you mean! Now who are you?" I said in a demanding tone.

"I see, this is the first time we've spoken in person isn't it?" The woman replied.

"Yes it is, I don't believe I've ever seen you here. Are you new? Or perhaps from one of our other facilities?" I said giving her a suspicious look.

"What? You're surprised to see a stunning woman here when you woke up? I get you, I get you. But get use to it." She said in a somewhat sly tone.

"Hmph no you wouldn't be the first." I scoffed, the woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm Da Vinci. I'm an ally of Chaldea. Or rather, Summoned Heroic Spirit Number Three, or something? Just call me Doctor Vinci or Professor Vinci." Da Vinci said, my eye's widen.

"B-b-but how is that possible...? Leonardo Da Vinci was recorded as a...!" I stuttered before being cut off.

"Either way, we'll leave the talking to later! I believe there are people waiting to speak to you! So go to the control room!" Da Vinci said ignoring what I had just said.

"You mean Doctor Roman...? Wouldn't he be here though tending to patients?" I said glancing over at Mashu.

"Roman? Well, Roman's waiting, But who cares about him!" Da Vinci said bluntly. "Geez there's another more important girl isn't there? Don't worry about Mashu and the others! We have other nurses and doctors here as you can see as well as myself." Da Vinci said. "I can only assume she means the Director, she certainly is an important woman you don't want to keep waiting." I thought to myself.

"Fou, fou!" Four said in a yawn.

"See, even he agrees. It's about time you get up on your feet. You've been sleeping for several days now!" Da Vinci said.

"A few days...!" I exclaimed.

"This'll be a story revolving around you from here on out. It'll probably be your choices that will save us." Da Vinci said ignoring me. I felt as if this was going to be a recurring theme. "Just like the countless heroes who saved humanity, but who were not carved into History." Da Vinci went on as I sheepishly paid attention. "Not as a hero, but as a normal person, your role is this fight, that would determine the path in this world." Da Vinci said finishing.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say. I'm just a normal guy doing his job. Right now my job is to report to my boss before she kills me in my sleep." I said turning out of my bed and standing up. Four remained unphased by my movement and Da Vinci gave me a disgruntled look.

"That's not quite what I meant..." Da Vinci said.

"Look I got things to do and I'm sure you do to. Ill talk to you later Doctor." I said noticing my jacket and pants on a chair next to my bed, I grabbed my clothes and threw them over my shoulder and picked up my shoes.

"Yeah I'm sure we will..." Da Vinci said as I walked off to change. I walked out of the doctor's room and found myself in the all too familiar halls of Chaldea facility. I walked down the hall to a restroom and stepped inside and changed into my clothes. The bandages around my arm had been changed and as I slipped into my buttoned up white shirt and suit jacket, the rip was still there indicating this was the same jacket I had worn in Fuyuki, my stained blood had been washed out though. I stepped out and threw the gown to the side. I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water against my face to wake myself up. I turned off the facet and dried my face off with a towel and looked at myself in the mirror. I put the towel down and rubbed my face as I lost myself in thought staring into my reflection in the mirror.

"Geez... It's been three years since she passed away...And ever since I last saw her now these painful memories are flooding back to me..." I said to myself and rubbed my eyes, I proceeded to dry my hands and stepped out into the hall. I looked both ways seeing that I was alone in the hallway and set off towards the control room. As I walked down the hall I pass by several heavily armed men in black armor and helmets wearing Chaldea's logo on their shoulders and chest plates, several Blue helmets followed behind them carrying crates with medical supplies. Blue helmets were the Soldiers sent by the United Nations. I gave them all slight nods as I passed by them on my way to the control room. I was glad to see they were here, but I wondered how they were being kept from finding out about magic and whatever other projects Chaldea had hidden away in this facility, but now that I think about it, good luck finding anything in this mess. As I walked down the halls the floors and walls had scorch marks, most likely from the raging fire that followed after the explosion from the Chaldea reactor. I walk down the halls with hands in my pockets, as I walk I pass a yellow tarp on the floor covering a deceased. I wondered if it had been anyone I knew, but it would be better not to mess with anything. I could only imagine how high the body count had been from the Chaldea core explosion and the destruction that followed. Now that the Singularity in Fuyuki had been resolved and we had peace for the time being, it was time for us to rebuild and figure out what had been the cause of the explosion and the events that unfolded in Fuyuki. After the brisk walk down the spanning halls I arrived at the entrance of the control room door on the right side of the hall, it was flanked by two Chaldea Security personnel carrying Automatic rifles. I presented my Chaldea identification and security clearance and they let me through. As I entered the control room through the sliding doors it was a buzz of busy scientist scrambling about the room working on computers, examining their tablets, or talking to one another. In the center of the room stood Director Animusphere and Doctor Roman. I navigate my way through the crowd of scientist, avoiding bumping into any busy scientist for fear of incurring their fury. As I approach the Director and Roman, Roman spots me out of the corner of his eye and gives a warm smile promoting Olga to turn around and face me as well, Olga has bandages wrapped around her head but seemed to be doing well overall. Olga crossed her arms at me and had her usual cold expression on her face.

"Chris it's nice to see you up on your feet! I didn't expect you to be awake for at least a few more days." Roman said to me, I turned to face Roman.

"Thanks Roman, although I woke up to a surprising sight." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Roman inquired.

"I'm referring to the blunt talking doctor." I replied.

"Huh...?" Roman said still not getting what I was referring to.

"The beautiful one with glasses and long brown hair. She speaks down to people and usually ignores what you say." I said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Doctor Da Vinci! Yeah she can be kind of rude sometimes, but she's a major asset to Chaldea and our top scientist and engineer." Roman said.

"She's snobby alright... So Roman what exactly happen to me, last thing I remembered was fading away in Fuyuki and then everything went blank." I inquired.

"Well shortly after we lost connection with you, you guys appeared on the platform inside the Chaldea core room. When Security and medical teams found you, you were all but passed out." Roman explained. "Likely just a side effect from the rayshift, not to mention how extremely low your mana levels were, the rayshift really took a toll on all of your bodies." Roman added.

"I see, well I was glad to see that Mashu is also safe... but I didn't see Lancer in the infirmary." I said with a concerned expression.

"Oh actually Lancer was the only one of you who wasn't passed out when we got to you guys. She had dragged you two clear of any danger, she also helped medical teams get you and Mashu to the infirmary. I tried to get her to get some bed rest and let us hook her up to a machine to make sure she was okay, and treat any injuries she may have had, but she refused. However with some persuasion I was at the very least able to convince her to sit down and let me look her over before allowing her to leave. I can report that she is perfectly healthy, she has no major injuries and her mana levels and vitals are perfectly healthy. A little too healthy I might add, but I guess that's just what you'd expect out of a top class Servant like her." Roman said shrugging.

"Well that's good..." I said looking around the control room. "But where is she? I don't see her anywhere." I said before returning my gaze to Roman.

"Oh well I'm surprised she wasn't at your bedside. She stayed by your side ever since she was cleared from the infirmary, but If I had to guess, I would guess she is wandering the halls of Chaldea deep in thought like I've seen her do before when she wasn't at your side. So she could be anywhere in the facility." Roman replied. "Wow I'm surprised she remained at my side this whole time, if anything I'd expect she'd be venting her anger at me by melting Icebergs or hunting polar bears." I thought to myself.

"If you two are done. We have some very important matters to discuss." Olga spoke up with a tone of Authority and piercing eyes.

"Of course Director my apologies." I said apologetically with a head bow.

"Geez Olga I was just updating Chris on the situation of himself and his Servant." Roman replied. The Director's eyebrow twitched and she turned and looked at Roman.

"Doctor Roman! I swear to god! You keep calling me by my first name! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" Olga barked, Roman put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry Director! I was just telling you to not be serious all the time. Chris just got out of recovery, I'm not sure if getting straight into serious matters would be best for his mental health..." Roman said. "Also you need to cool down." Roman murmured under his breath.

"I DON'T NEED TO COOL DOWN! WE'RE IN THE ARCTIC CIRCLE, IT GETS NEGATIVE BELOW ZERO ON A DAILY BASIS!" Olga said raising her voice.

"Sorry!" Roman said covering his ears as the Director Barked at him. Olga returned to her composed posture and cleared her throat.

"Ahem I wouldn't need to cool off if maybe you were as respectful as Christopher was." Olga said as Roman took his hands off his ears. "Now Operative if you are not feeling ready to discuss the events of Fuyuki and Chaldea I can understand that and recommend you return to your quarters for bedrest." Olga said in a calm and understanding tone as she turned around to face me.

"No Director Animusphere I am fully ready to discuss the matters at hand, putting it aside would likely only decrease my recollection on the subjects making it harder to discuss. It would be better to discuss it now while it is still fresh in my memory." I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Hmph, Very well Operative, then let us proceed." Olga said.

"Let me first say congratulations on a successful operation, after the destruction of the Greater Grail and Alter Saber, Fuyuki has returned back to normal and the singularity has been resolved. So you have successfully delayed humanities destruction if only by a small margin." Olga said.

"Thank you Director I was merely doing my job you assigned me." I replied.

"And for that I am thankful, you are a loyal and successful of Chaldea Security force. However there is still very much more ahead of ourselves." Olga said.

"I figured as much." I replied.

"Now that thank yous and pats on the backs are out of the way, let us talk about the explosion of Chaldea's core." Olga said. "Roman if you would please explain Chaldea's current situation." Olga said to Roman, Roman nodded his head and looked down at his tablet.

"Of course. However I feel that I would like to, Firstly, congratulate you on returning alive, Christopher. And good work, completing the mission as the Director had stated. For that, you have respect and gratitude from the depths of my heart. Thanks to you and Lancer, both Mashu and Chaldea have been saved." Roman said clearing his throat. "Moving onto Chaldea, we have managed to repair Chaldea's core and the power generators. It was a costly and rushed repair though, considering we had to do it in time to make sure you could indeed return." Roman said before moving on. "Currently we believe that the sabotage originated in the generators and several other key locations, whoever carried out this attack knew exactly where to hit us to cause maximum damage." Roman said.

"So it was perhaps an inside job?" I inquired.

"More than likely." Olga said softly.

"Well what did the security camera's pickup? They must have picked up the person who planted the bombs." I said.

"Well..." Roman said hesitantly.

"Well what?" I said.

"Security teams attempted to play back footage of the day and the past couple of days, but whoever carried out this attack also completely wiped any security footage for the past few weeks. Any Camera's in the area were also immediately vaporized in the area." Olga said.

"I see... So we have nothing to go on." I said.

"It would appear so, whoever carried out this attack had everything planned out in advance." Olga said.

"Definitely an inside job then. I mean it has to be, they knew exactly where to strike, they had access to our security cameras and footage, they had access to several high level security clearance area's, not to mention access to this base. Can we at least agree that it an inside job?" I said.

"It was never in doubt that this was an inside job, but there were several high level people who had access to all of those areas, it could have also been a multiple person job. The question is just who though and why? Why try and destroy the Chaldea core and why cause the destruction of so much valuable technology and countless deaths of Chaldea employees." Olga said rubbing her chin.

"Speaking of Chaldea core, how long will it be until it is fully repaired and the systems are?" I said.

"Well we aren't certain..." Roman said.

"Well doesn't Professor Lev know?" I inquired, Olga and Roman both glanced at each other.

"Lev is..." Olga said.

"Professor Lev was reportedly seen heading into one of Chaldea's server rooms to do some last minute checks..." Roman said before trailing off.

"...That room was completely vaporized in one of the several explosions. It's likely that he was killed instantly along with several IT technicians..." Olga said sorrowfully.

"Oh I see... A tragedy indeed to lose our top scientist on Chaldea along with several others. I had only met him just briefly when I arrived, and he appeared to be an interesting man. Tis quite a shame. Do we have any confirmation on his body or if he went in there or not?" I inquired.

"We have security footage of him entering the server room, the room however is completely in ruins, it will likely take weeks before salvage teams go through all the wreckage. Even so there is likely no remains to be found anyway, he was likely vaporized completely." Olga said.

"It truly is a tragedy indeed, but we must move on. We will protect humanity in the Professor's stead. That will be our tribute to him." Roman said.

"Agreed, Professor Lev was an extremely intelligent man and a close advisor to The Director before me and myself. While it is a great lose, we must press on and continue his great work." Olga said confidently.

"Agreed he would have wanted us to continue." I said nodding my head.

"Now shall we move onto the events of Fuyuki?" Olga inquired.

"Before that, I want you to look at this. I tried scanning with a rebooted SHIVA." Roman said showing me his tablet with a bunch of readings and scans of Chaldea's core and SHIVA's findings. "Not the Earth of the future, but of the past. Thanks to the three of you, the singularity in Fuyuki has vanished. We hypothesise that the fact that, despite that, the future hasn't changed, Means that there are other causes to it. The result of that hypothesis is..." Roman said tapping on the tablet showing a version of Chaldea I had not seen before. "This crazy world map. A newly discovered disturbance in space-time, that Fuyuki's pales in comparison to. They say often that if you change the past the future will change, But a slight change here and there in the past won't transform the future. History has this restorative power, you see. While you may save one or two people, the end that the era would meet ...That conclusive result alone is made to not change, but the singularities from here onwards are different. These are the turning points of humanity." Roman said tapping on different parts of the globe. "So say for example If this war did not end" Roman said. "Or If this voyage did not succeed" Roman said before moving onto more examples.

"If this invention failed or If this country did not gain independence" Roman said.

"Alright Alright Roman I get it." I said pushing the tablet away.

"The point is that these ultimate points like those where decisions that define the humanity of today were made. For those to be destroyed would be the same as every foundation of human history being destroyed. These seven singularities are precisely that. The moment these singularities were formed, the future was determined." Roman said. "As Lev once said and the Director said before, 2030 won't come to humanity." Roman added.

"Geez Doctor Roman, I'm usually the one giving speeches. Now that I'm on the receiving end of one, I think I'll just keep my speeches to 140 characters or less." Olga said in a somewhat humorous tones.

"So does that mean the Director is going to get a twitter and tweet to all of her employees?" I inquired.

"Like the current United States President?" Roman said.

"While I admit the Charismatic United States President's methods of tweets is effective and gets his point across to the American people which I admire, I do not think I will be starting a twitter account anytime soon." Olga said and cleared her throat. "Now that Doctor Roman has explained our most recent findings and what we have to do, which was what I was going to get onto earlier. Let me pick your brain for a bit on Fuyuki, while we have the reports we gathered from the intel you provided from the field and Lancer's account that she gave us, I would like to get your full and complete detailed account of everything that happened in Fuyuki." Olga said.

"Geez Director that'll take at least like an hour or more of nonstop talking and recollection, and my eye's still feel sleepy. Can I at least get some coffee?" I said, Olga rolled her eyes.

"Very well I suppose I can have someone fetch you a mug of coffee, just don't expect anything good. The coffee around here is terrible compared to the brew I keep in my office and home." Olga said before looking around. Olga snapped her fingers and a young female assistant appeared at her side, she had black rimmed glasses that covered her dark brown eyes, she had flowing brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, she wore a white lab coat along with a white collared shirt with a black tie, a short black skirt went a little down her hips with silky black nylon stockings that covered her long leg with a pair of black short heels. The young assistant appeared to be very young and was shorter than both Olga, Roman, and I but a little taller than Mashu.

"Yes Miss Animusphere?" The assistant said eagerly with a British accent.

"Fetch this man some coffee Olivia." Olga said to assistant in a demanding tone.

"Yes Miss Animusphere." Olivia said bowing her head and turned to me. "How would you like your coffee and what with?" Olivia said to me.

"I prefer my coffee strong with some vanilla creamer and some sugar." I said with a soft smile.

"Of course I'll be right back in no time." Olivia said disappearing off into the crowd. I turned and looked at Olga.

"Director I wasn't aware you had an assistant?" I said.

"She is indeed new, a recommendation from a Chaldea employee. She's rather hopeless however, but I guess I'll take what I can get." Olga said rather apathetically. A few moments passed and Olivia appeared holding a cup of coffee in her shaky hands. I graciously accepted the cup of coffee from her before she dropped it.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're Welcome, is there anything else you require Miss Animusphere?" Olivia said adjusting her glasses.

"No that will be all, you can return to your duties." Olga said shooing her away.

"Yes of Course Miss Animusphere." Olivia said and disappeared.

"So now you have your cup of coffee. Shall we begin?" Olga said.

"Of course Director. Ask away." I said sipping out of the stale coffee.

"Start with the very beginning..." Olga demanded.

"Very well Director It started with me waking up in the middle of an intersection in the Shinto sector of Fuyuki and everything was on fire with thick smoke, then there was Mashu by my side in her servant form which as you know she was transformed into a Demi Servant which I really still don't understand, but she explained to me the situation and told me we had to get moving, and Four was also with us. Lancer was missing though when we originally arrived in Fuyuki though, she didn't tell me what happen to her so I cant tell you where she was, but anyway Mashu and I set out..." I said and continued to explain to Olga and Roman every single detail and important conversation that was had in Fuyuki, The Servants we ran into and the battles that followed, along with any evidence or knowledge we had learned in Fuyuki, along with all that Caster had told us, what Archer had said to us and Archer and Caster's clash that lead to both of their demise, Caster's finally words to us, Lancer regrouping with us, I left out the part where she punched me in the face and almost snapped Mashu's neck for fear of worrying Roman or causing the Director's wrath down on Scathach, to our ascent into the cave and our encounter with the new foes, and then eventually our encounter and battle with Alter Saber, and what she said to us in her dying breath. As I recounted all of this to the Director and Roman the hand on the clock inside the control room spun around as the hours passed, as the hours passed eventually the crowded control room became less claustrophobic and there were only a few people left inside the control room along with Roman, The Director and myself.

"... And that's when Mashu, Lancer, and myself faded away into the morning sunshine and everything went blank." I said finishing and looked down at my empty coffee mug. Olga was rubbing her chin and Roman was finished writing down the last of his notes.

"Hmm what did Alter Saber mean when she said "That Grand Order - The fight revolving around the Holy Grail - Has only just begun."" Olga said rubbing her chin. "None of this brings us any closer to who is behind the cause of these singularities and what caused Saber to restart the Holy War and cause so much destruction." Olga said and sighed deeply.

"Apologies Director that we could not have found out more from Alter Saber or any of the other Servants." I said apologetically.

"No it's quite alright, you did as much as one could in their situation. You had to destroy Alter Saber and the Greater Grail to resolve the Singularity and complete the mission." Olga said reassuringly.

"Well Our objective is clear, the protection, as well as recovery of human history. The subject of our search are each time period, As well as the holy relic, The Holy Grail, which is thought to be the cause." Roman said optimistically. "The enemy we should be fighting is history itself. The ones who will stand in your way are the many heroic spirits and legends. This will be a challenge, and at the same time blasphemy for pointing our blades at the past. For we will be standing up against human history in order to protect humanity. But in order to survive we have no other choice. No, in order to take back our future we have no other choice...Regardless of what fate may await us!" Roman said. "With that determination in our hearts, If I may suggest that we change our strategy name from First Order." Roman said looking at the Director. "This is Chaldea's last and original mission. The Humanity Safeguard Designation - GO, Grand Order." Roman said still looking to Olga. Olga opened her mouth about to say something before pausing to think about what she was going to say.

"Very well Doctor, I give the approval for us to change our strategy name to Grand Order." Olga said.

"Thank you Director. Through this, we will embark on the greatest mission in the magic world, We will take back the future!" Roman said and everyone around the control room appeared to have stopped what they were doing and took a moment to clap and give Roman a cheer, even the Director and I slowly clapped for Roman.

"Very inspirational speech Roman." I said.

"Indeed Doctor, perhaps I should have you write some of my speeches." Olga said giving a faint smile.

"Eh heh It was nothing really." Roman said rubbing the back of his head. "They don't even compare your speeches Director." Roman said.

"Yes well anyways it was still a very motivational speech." Olga said.

"Agreed." I said nodding my head.

"Any who why don't you go get some more rest Christopher, Roman and I will finish up here. We have a long road ahead of ourselves and still so much to repair, we may not know who is ultimately behind all of this, but we will find out and avenge our fallen." Olga said.

"Very well Director, I shall return to my quarters and await further instructions from you." I said giving a salute, Olga nodded her head.

"You are dismissed." Olga said. I obliged and left the control room out into the hall. I turned and head and wandered the halls aimlessly for a while as my mind wandered and I thought of everything that had happened and then recalled the dream or nightmare or whatever you wanted to call it, of Raelin on that tragic night. I was so deep in thought that I had noticed I had wandered into spanning hallway with large wall windows that let one observe the Canadian mountains and Arctic circle, where one could also see white as far as the eye could see. I stopped to look out the observatory windows and saw several choppers fly overhead to most likely land and then take off for more supplies or evacuations. I reflected for a moment watching the sunset, thinking of Raelin. It was then when I felt an arm hook around my arm.

"Huh?" I exclaimed and looked around to see the Director standing next to me. "Director!" I exclaimed.

"The sunsets here are beautiful aren't they?" Olga said as she looked out in the direction of the sun.

"Y-Y-Yeah they sure are..." I said. A few moments passed before I spoke up.

"How did you sneak up on me Director? I didn't hear your heels or anything!" I said.

"One can walk quietly on heels if one is careful enough." Olga replied.

"I suppose..." I said.

"Come let us walk for a bit down the hall..." Olga said and walked down the hall with me. I wasn't quite sure how to feel of Olga right now, this was not a side I had witnessed. However Olga had a strong grip around my arm and she wasn't letting go, so I had no other options than to follow her. Olga dragged me along with her and we walked down the spanning hallway, the only sound that could be heard was from the choppers that flew overhead. It was nice though, it was very peaceful and relaxing, and having a beautiful woman clinging to my side...

"Christopher!" Olga said and I snapped to attention.

"Yes Ma'am!" I said and Olga had let go of my arm and was pushing me against the railing that stopped people from touching the glass or falling into the small dropoff. Olga was looking directly at me with piercing eyes.

"Lancer told me of your incident you had with Alter Saber where you froze up and rushed to her side after she had been defeated." Olga said.

"Oh that, I figured she had..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Yes she did, and I have to say I am extremely disappointed in you, to think one of my senior operatives would freeze up so easily in combat and almost compromise the mission. If you had been killed it would have all been over, for us, for Lancer and Mashu." Olga snapped.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I just kind of froze up, likely due to mana withdraw or something... It won't happen again." I said, Olga jabbed her finger into my unharmed shoulder.

"Don't lie to me Operative, I know the real reason why you froze up. It wasn't some bullshit mana withdraw or sleep deprivation or something it was because of Alter Saber and who she reminded you of!" Olga snapped.

"I... I ummm... No." I said lying, Olga only pushed her finger deeper into my shoulder.

"Lancer told me what she heard you murmur out of your mouth when you saw Alter Saber. The name Raelin!" Olga snapped, I sighed deeply.

"I figured as much... She hears everything. Listen Director..." I began, but was cut off.

"NO you listen Operative you can't just freeze up because some beautiful woman reminds you of Raelin." Olga snapped.

"I know... Listen I'm sorry Director, it's just that it's been three years since Raelin was killed. Seeing Alter Saber and how much she looked like Raelin flooded me with old memories and I couldn't move. I know I shouldn't have let personal feelings get in the way of a mission. It's just that I..." I said, Olga sighed.

"I know it's hard, and I understand that the loss of Raelin was hard on you, it was hard on all of us. Raelin was one of our top Operatives, and she always warmed up the room wherever she was. She was a hyper active and funny individual, who was also an extremely intelligent and talented woman. Even when I heard that she had been killed it brought some sadness to my heart, but we must move on. To make sure that all of her hard work and yours don't go to waste, that there is a future for humanity. She wouldn't want you to go moping about and feeling sad, that wouldn't have made her happy. So try to chin up and think happy thoughts even in dark times like these." Olga said with a faint smile.

"Yes you are right Director. I know that she wouldn't have tolerated any pity or beating myself up, but I just can't help but feel responsible for her death after all, she was my partner." I said.

"Yes I know, but it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevented her from meeting her untimely fate. She chose to run after the suspect without waiting for you, and even if you had been there you would have likely winded up killed too." Olga said.

"Yeah... I know you are right Director. It's just hard to let go." I replied.

"Letting go usually is the hardest part." Olga said in a raspy voice before clearing her throat. "Ahem now anyways would you like to accompany me to my office and we could have some hot tea and listen to some music, I have some interesting records." Olga offered.

"No thank you Director, perhaps another time." I said, kindly rejecting her offer.

"Very well perhaps another time then, I suggest you go to your quarters and get some rest then. If I find out you are still wandering the halls with a sorrow look on your face I'll have Security drag you away and lock you in your room." Olga said, I let out a faint chuckle.

"Alright Director, I will head straight to my quarters. Good night." I said.

"Good Night." Olga said politely bowing her head and headed off to her office still not making a noise. I turned around and headed in the opposite direction. I thought of what the Director had said and walked silently down the hall for a few minutes and as I reached the end of the hall and approached the sliding door, it slid open and I came face to face with Scathach. Scathach was still wearing her armor and servant clothing, her spear was absent though.

"Oh Scathach! Hello!" I said hesitantly preparing for the worst.

"There you are Christopher, when I went to go check on you in the hospital, it was much to my surprise to find that you were not there. I thought maybe they had moved you. However it was even more surprising when I had learned that you had awaken and were up and about on your own two feet." Scathach said calmly.

"Yeah well..." I said before I felt a burning sensation on my forehead. Scathach had flicked me on the forehead.

"You idiot! What were you thinking walking around before you had fully recovered! You could make your injury worse or hurt yourself!" Scathach snapped as I rubbed my forehead.

"I could say the same to you too. I remember faintly that you had a massive gash across your chest from your fight with Alter Saber." I retorted.

"I'm different, I'm a servant so injuries recover quicker. Besides if you'll also recall you had already applied healing magic before I arrived back in Chaldea. Also I have a clean bill of health from Doctor Roman." Scathach replied.

"So I heard, only after he persuaded you to get checked out before he would allow you to leave." I retorted back at her. "Besides I feel fine, not mention Doctor Da Vinci cleared me and that it was time for me to get back on my feet." I said pushing past Scathach.

"Ugh that woman! I've never even seen her around until we arrived back at Chaldea. And so that's where you were, in the control room? No wonder I couldn't find you. Don't you think that it might have been too stressful or too much for you to go through a debriefing!" Scathach said. "Hey where are you going?" Scathach said and I heard her footsteps quickly follow behind me.

"I'm going to back to my quarters, as ordered by the Director, to get some sleep. And Oh really you don't like Da Vinci? I figured you two would get along perfectly!" I said jokingly, Scathach let out a low growl.

"No! Why would you think that?" Scathach snapped.

"Just because you two have so much in common!" I replied.

"Ugh! No we don't! I'm nothing like her!" Scathach barked.

"I don't know about that..." I said.

"What's that suppose to mean." Scathach demanded.

"Oh nothing." I said innocently as I continued walking down the hall towards my quarters with Scathach in toe.

"So what did you talk about in this briefing and why wasn't I sought out?" Scathach demanded.

"I just was debriefed just like you said. I recalled everything that went on and we pooled together what we knew. Roman told me about what he had analyzed from SHIVA, there were some inspirational speeches and we changed the strategy name to Grand Order. We are on standby until Olga gives us new orders. So for now I'm just going to rest." I said as I arrived at the door of my Quarters and entered my room code and went inside.

"Oh well that was more eventful than my debriefing. I just got data and a full debrief, but no inspirational speeches." Scathach said, I let out a laugh.

"Why do you sound sad, did you want Roman to give you a speech." I said.

"No! Of course not, don't be ridiculous, why would I want a speech from some normal person like Roman. I've heard far greater speeches from far greater men in my lifetime." Scathach retorted.

I laughed and upon entry of the room I was greeted by a boring white room, with a white bed, a white desk with a lamp, and a white chair. It was freezing inside so I stepped inside and turned up the heat to comfortable levels. I walked to the bed and sat down and begun to take off my shoes. I heard Scathach walk in and the door closed behind her. It was dark inside the room and I could only faintly make out the outline of Scathach and her Crimson Red eyes in the dark.

"Was there something else you wanted to discuss? I was planning on going to bed." I said as I slipped off my shoes.

"Well considering I have no quarters assigned to me and for the past few days I have been sleeping in a chair. I have no other choice but to bunk with you." Scathach said.

"Well wait just a minute I'm sure you could have one requested right away..." I began but was cut off.

"I already tried, there are no more quarters available. They are either destroyed or being used to house injured people and remaining staff members." Scathach said, I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh Of course, how could I forget that much of this Chaldea complex was destroyed." I said grunting.

"Also there is the matter I wish to discuss of whoever this Raelin person is and how you could have been so foolish to freeze up in the middle of combat and rush to the aid of the enemy when she could have killed you. That would have ended the entire mission and put an end to Mashu and I. AND The Human race!" Scathach snapped.

"Oh geez I already got chewed out by the Director." I said, taking off my other shoe.

"Well good cause I hope you're ready for me to chew you out too!" Scathach barked.

"Well the answer to that is, I'm not. I don't need you chewing me out either." I said.

"Well too bad! You are going to get it anyway!" Scathach snapped and I sighed. "Just who is this Raelin person? Was this Raelin person important enough for you to mistake Alter Saber for this Raelin? Or for you to risk your life or be killed?" Scathach snapped.

"If Alter Saber had been her. Yes. Now go away." I said laying down and turning my back to Scathach facing the bland white wall.

"Ugh!" Scathach let out a grunt and plopped down on the bed with her back to me. "So who was this Raelin woman?" Scathach murmured.

"Nobody I want to talk about, now either go to sleep or leave me alone." I retorted.

"Ugh fine if you don't want to talk about her I'll respect your privacy." Scathach said disgruntled.

"Thank you, now go to sleep." I said repositioning myself on my pillow and pulling the sheets closer to me. I felt Scathach lay down and I looked over my shoulder. She had her back to me and was pulling the covers over herself. Scathach pulled some of my covers away and I felt a cold chill, I immediately jerked on the sheets and covered myself again, Scathach let out a Brrr and tugged back. This process of tug a war repeated until her and I finally had enough sheets for one another at the cost of our backs being meters away from one another.

"... Are you really going to sleep in your armor?" I murmured.

"Are you really going to sleep in the same suit and pants that has been torn and ripped and bloodied?" Scathach replied.

"Touche" I replied. A few moments passed and there was a flash of light and then the room went dark again. I looked over my shoulder to see Scathach had changed into her turtleneck, leggings, and warm socks. I let out a small chuckle before being kicked by Scathach which silenced me. I turned back over and closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

A few days laters.

A few days had passed since I had woken back up in Chaldea. It had been a week since we had beaten Alter Saber and returned to Chaldea. For the past few days Scathach had remained in my quarters only to come out for food or to use the restrooms. Our days mostly consisted of not talking to one another, playing chess, watching the news, and tug of wars at night with our backs to one another. There were occasionally visits from Roman where he dropped by to check on us, but usually just heartbeat, mana readings, and a fellow hello before he was off. All the while there was usually a commotion heard outside as construction crews were busy at work, engineers and scientist were rushing down the halls to make their rounds, increased security patrols made their hourly rounds. It was overall boring until one day.

"Heyo anyone in here?" A familiar voice said as the sliding door slide open and Mashu popped her head in. Scathach and I turned our direction to her.

"Mashu!" I exclaimed and stood up.

"Hello Senpai!" Mashu fully emerged and entered the room, the door sliding behind her. Mashu was dressed in a fresh pair of her original clothes and was wearing her glasses again. I walked over and embraced Mashu in my arms and gave her a hug, squeezing her tight.

"Mashu it's good to see you out of the infirmary! I hope this means you better now!" I said.

"Omph... Yes Senpai... Senpai you're squeezing me too hard." Mashu squeaked out. I immediately let Mashu go and brushed Mashu off.

"Oh apologies Mashu, I was just so glad to see you are doing okay now. So does this mean you are relieved from the infirmary?" I inquired.

"It's quite alright Senpai and yes that does mean I have been relieved. I'm in perfect health now and ready to continue working together." Mashu said.

"Yes well that's good to hear, however I don't believe we will be doing anything for a while." I said. "Hey I'm sorry about not being able to come and check up on you, you must have been awfully bored..." I said.

"Oh No Senpai it was quite alright! I had Roman to keep me company and I had the company of some of the security personal to talk with. Also Roman recovered my phone and I had that to play with so it's quite alright." Mashu said giving a warm smile.

"That's good to hear, I would have visited if Security wasn't so tight and for fear of getting in the way of medical personnel." I said.

"I know you would have Senpai!" Mashu replied. "So it's quite alright really!" Mashu said.

"Well so long as you are feeling better now, that's what is important." I said.

"Thank you!" Mashu said and looked past me at Scathach who was sitting at the table at the chessboard with her head on her hands. "Hello Lancer!" Mashu said waving at Scathach, Scathach gave a faint wave back.

"Hi Mashu." Scathach replied.

"How are you doing Lancer?" Mashu asked.

"Just fine."Scathach replied.

"Eh just fine?" Mashu said.

"That's what I said." Scathach murmured.

"Eh well that's good I guess." Mashu said and returned her attention to me. "So ahem Senpai! I wanted to also inform you that the Director would like to speak with us in her office.

"Of course Mashu, did she say, what about?" I inquired.

"Nope! Just to get there ASAP!" Mashu said.

"Very well let's go Scathach." I said pulling my jacket on.

"B-B-But what about our chess game?!" Scathach said.

"Come on, our chess game will still be there when we get back." I said looking at her, Scathach sighed and stood up walking to the door up to me.

"Very well... But I'm beating you! If we come back and I find any of the pieces moved... I swear to the creator, if there is indeed one, I will flip that board over." Scathach said.

"I promise I won't touch any of the pieces." I said, Scathach just gave me a stern look and walked out. I turned off the lights and stepped out closing the door behind me. I followed Mashu and Scathach as they headed towards the Director's office. After a short walk through security checkpoints and an elevator ride later we arrived outside of Olga's office where two Chaldea Security personnel with Smgs flanked the door to Olga's office. Upon approaching them we presented our Chaldea security clearance and identification. After being cleared we entered Olga's office, where her office seemed just as I remembered it with only some minor damage. Olga was sitting at her desk writing away at some forums. Mashu, Scathach, and I lined up in front of her desk. Olga looked up from her paperwork and greeted us with her usual look, her bandages from her head had been removed.

"Its nice to see you three are all up on your feet and healthy. I'm very glad that you were released from the infirmary Mashu and that you are back to your chipper self. Christopher, Lancer, glad to see you two haven't died of boredom or ringed each other's necks." Olga said. Scathach let out a cough.

"Ahem Director the only necks being ringed would be his." Scathach said, Olga looked at Scathach and I sweatdropped.

"Ahem Director I see that you've boasted security outside of your office." I said and Olga redirected her attention to me.

"... Yes the security guards are a necessary precaution." Olga said calmly crossing her arms on her desk.

"I see..." I said.

"Ahem yes well anyways let me get to the reason why I called you here." Olga said clearing her throat. "I called you three here today, because all three of you have successfully recovered and I am sending you home until Chaldea has been fully repaired and the next singularity is upon us. So gather your things and head home until we send word." Olga said much to my astonishment.

"Wait what? Just like that you are sending us home, but there is much we have yet to figure out. Also shouldnt Chaldea need all the protection it can get? Lancer and I would be much more useful here in Chaldea!" I argued.

"I concur there is still so much I have yet to figure out and shouldn't we pool together to help and figure out who sabotaged us! And there is also the matter of what Alter Saber said and what she meant about Grand Order of things and such. Also there is the matter of what made the Greater Grail corrupt her and why she did it or let it happen or what exactly even happened. All we really know is that she reset the Grail war, but we don't know why!" Scathach exclaimed.

"I don't have a home to return too..." Mashu murmured under her breath.

"Rest assured you two we have teams of mages and scientist working around the clock to examine and analyze the data you provided us. Also we are constantly monitoring SHIVA to try and figure out more. So all you can do now is go home and get some rest and relax. We will send information to you as we receive it... Along with more work of course for you." Olga said and I sweatdrop again. "Even after fighting off several legends and heroes and destroying a holy relic I still have to do paper work. There is no rest for the weary." I thought to myself and sighed. "Also in a few weeks or so I will be taking a trip to the Mage Association in London to discuss our findings with the Mage Council and those in the UN. The three of you will be going to London to provide the Council with any information you can and try to answer any of their questions." Olga said.

"Very well Director." I said.

"Understood Director." Scathach said nodding her head.

"I completely Understand Director." Mashu said bowing.

"That will be all, your VTOL will be awaiting to take you home..." Olga said.

"Understood Director." Scathach and I said in unison.

"... Mashu you will be going with your Master. So Christopher take good care of Mashu." Olga said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait whhaattt?" I said in disbelief. Scathach also conveyed a look of disbelief in what she had heard.

"You heard me. Mashu will be living with you from now on." Olga said.

"B-B-But Director I...I...I don't have enough room in my home for three people, you can't be serious." I said. "Also I don't know if I survive being outnumbered by women in my household, so many things could go wrong. Especially giving Scathach's relationship with Mashu. Not to mention where is Mashu going to sleep? Scathach already has the bed and I have the couch, Am I going to have to move in with Shadow on his doggy bed! Also the food, feeding two people is a hassle, but now three! Oh geez Director!" I thought to myself and sighed heavily.

"That's not my problem Christopher, figure it out. She's your servant." Olga said and I was at a loss for words. It was then when my savior spoke up in agreement and brought rationality and reasoning to the table.

"I agree with Christopher! Three people are too much for our apartment! I think Mashu should stay here at Chaldea where there is ample food and bed." Scathach protested. "Thank god you see eye to eye with me on this Scathach!" I thought to myself. "Not to mention who knows what Christopher might too with a young woman in his household! Who knows what things he might do or run in on! It's hard enough keeping him in line!" Scathach added. I sweatdropped, "Did you really need to say that... So little faith in your partner." I thought to myself.

"Oh so you disagree as well Lancer? While you might strongly disagree with Mashu moving in with you, it is ultimately up to Christopher." Olga said turning to me. "You already know my answer Director!" I thought to myself, as if Olga could read my mind. "I'll give you a raise." Olga said smirking.

"That'll just be offset by having to provide for three humans and one dog..." I murmured.

"Besides you don't have a choice Christopher." Olga said standing up and walking over to Mashu who had not said anything. "If you don't take Mashu she'll fade away and disappear, Servants require a close connection with their master to have a supply of mana!" Olga said.

"Whhaaattt?" I exclaimed. "Mashu disappear!" I thought to myself.

"That's utter rubbish, as a Servant I could be halfway across the world from Christopher and still be have a constant stream of mana coming from him so long as he was alive!" Scathach exclaimed. "Not to mention Mashu is a demi servant so we do not know if the same rules apply to her!" Scathach added.

"Oh but we do, and Mashu being a Demi Servant makes her all the more fragile and delicate requiring to be in a close proximity to Christopher at the least within the same city or state and that just is not possible a country away." Olga said.

"Well then why don't you just assign Mashu a temporary Master until I return..." I stated.

"That's not how servant pacts work Christopher, and doing so would be breaking Mashu's pact with you and that definitely would create some negative emotions and distrust between you two. You wouldn't want that." Olga said.

"Noooo I would understand Senpai..." Mashu said trying to sound convincing, but I could tell there were hints of sadness in her voice.

"Not to mention there are no suitable candidates available to form a pact with Mashu at Chaldea right now." Olga said, shooting Scathach and I down again. "Now you wouldn't want to let Mashu fade away, now would you? Poor sweet, young, innocent Mashu." Olga said placing her hands on Mashu's shoulders. I only sighed, I couldn't believe she was doing this... But she was right I couldn't let Mashu fade away and disappear. Mashu was my friend and Servant.

"...Very well, Mashu. Our home is now yours, you can come with us." I said. Mashu's face filled with delight and she let out a big smile.

"But Christopher...!" Scathach exclaimed, I shot a stern look at Scathach and elbowed her in the side. "I mean to say We would be glad to take Mashu into our home." Scathach said rubbing her side and punched me in the shoulder when Olga and Mashu weren't looking. I rubbed my shoulder and held back an owe.

"Thank you both very much, Please take care of me!" Mashu said and bowed and I nodded my head.

"Yeah you'll be in safe hands Mashu, I'll look after you." I said patting Mashu's head and Mashu looked up and smiled.

"I promise I will be very careful and respectful in your home, I will even do my part to pitch in and take care of it!" Mashu exclaimed.

"I'm sure you will Mashu." I said giving Mashu a warm smile, even Scathach gave Mashu a respectful and warm smile.

"Excellent now that, that matter is settled I expect you three to gather your things and head out to VTOL waiting for you and go home and relax, just don't relax too much. We will have plenty of work to do when the time comes!" Olga said clapping her hands together. "Now you are dismissed!" Olga said returning to her desk and taking her seat.

"Of course Director, we will see you in London in a few weeks." I said.

"Yes you will and be keeping an eye out for a letter in the mail in the following weeks. Also Christopher you can pickup your Firearm at the armory." Olga said waving me away.

"Thank you Director." I said giving Olga a salute.

"Goodbye Director." Scathach said giving a casual goodbye.

"Bye Director see you soon!" Mashu said in a chipper tone before rushing out of her office and into the hall. Scathach and I left Olga's office where Mashu was waiting a little bit down the hall.

"I'll see you two at the Helipad, I've got to go grab my things from my room and tell Roman that I'm going to be living with you Senpai! I bet he'll be super excited!" Mashu said.

"I'm sure Roman will, take your time saying goodbye. Say goodbye to Roman on our behalf. Lancer and I will meet you at the helipad." I said.

"Okay Senpai! See you soon!" Mashu said before running off. Scathach and I walked shoulder to shoulder down the hall silently for a few moments.

"Sooooooo this will be... An interesting experience. I can't say I've ever experienced living with a teenaged girl before." Scathach said.

"Weren't you seventeen once?" I said jokingly and Scathach punched me in the arm. "Just joking geez... Yeah this'll be an interesting experience... I guess this means I'll be moving in with Shadow on his doggy bed." I said sighing and Scathach just let out a laugh.

After a brisk walk down the hall and a swift ride down the elevator we diverted to the Armory, where upon arriving I requested for Colt 1911 Government model from the Quartermaster. After filling out several documents and signing off on them, the Quartermaster returned and handed me my sidearm in its shoulder holster with its two original magazines. I thanked the Quartermaster and we walked down the hall as I slid off my jacket and put my shoulder holster back on over my collared shirt before putting my jacket back on. I slid the two magazines into my jacket pockets.

"Now that we have reacquired your firearm, what's next?" Scathach said.

"Well let me think for a moment..." I said patting all of my pockets, I had my phone, my clothes, and my firearm. "I believe I have everything unless you left anything in our quarters?" I inquired.

"Nope nothing, all I brought with me to Chaldea was the clothes on my back." Scathach replied shaking her head.

"No phone? No books?" I said.

"I left my phone at home and I didn't bring any books with me knowing that there would be time to read. If I had known there would have been after the operation was complete, maybe I would have. I doubt I would have had the time to put them up though, with how rushed everything had been when we arrived." Scathach said.

"True, now I'm just trying to think if I forgot anything. That's always my biggest problem with traveling, forgetting things that I may have brought." I said.

"Well that is usually why I travel light, to avoid such problems." Scathach replied.

"I could travel light and still forget something..." I said.

"Yes well if you had forgotten anything you had better remember it fast..." Scathach said.

"Why is that...?" I inquired.

"Because we have arrived at the helipad." Scathach said.

"Oh... Well damn. If I forgot anything important I can just have them mail it to me." I said.

"True. Now we just have to wait for Mashu." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, she has to get her things and say her goodbyes to Roman. This is her home after all from the sounds of it." I said as I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was around 10 o'clock MDT and Pennsylvania was 2 hours ahead so it was 12 o'clock. I imagine when we get back home it will be somewhere at night when we got home.

"What exactly is Roman and Mashu's connection...?" Scathach inquired.

"I can't really tell you, I don't know myself. I've known Roman for a while and I never knew Mashu even existed until last year. They are close is all that I know..." I said.

"You don't think that it's like... A romantic relationship do you?" Scathach that and the thought of that sent shivers up my spine.

"Noooooooooooooo... At least I don't think so... I mean they are like at least fifteen plus years apart." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah you are probably right..." Scathach said and she went silent while we stood there for a few moments waiting for Mashu. It was then when I heard some rushing down the hall.

"I'm here guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Mashu said panting as she came up to us dragging a small black suitcase. "I'm here now! I just had to pack my clothes, gather my books, laptop, and some other personal belongings!" Mashu said swinging a black laptop bag over her shoulder.

"It's fine Mashu... But just to be clear. You don't have Four stuffed in any of these bags do you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not Senpai! If you would like to check!" Mashu said readjusting her glasses.

"No I believe you Mashu, just making sure. I can't have any more pets in my apartment, Shadow wouldn't like it. Also one pet is enough for me." I said.

"Of course I understand! I left Four with Doctor Roman when I said my goodbyes to the both of them. I also gave them your farewells, and Roman wished you both the best and hopes you both relax and lower your stress levels." Mashu said.

"Yeah that sounds like Roman..." I said twitching my eyebrow.

"Hmph it certainly does." Scathach said and out of the corner of my eye I could see Scathach's eyebrow twitching as well.

"Ahem anyway let me get that bag for you." I said picking up Mashu's black suitcase.

"Thank you Senpai." Mashu said bowing her head.

"Let's go." I said and turned around facing the door and stepped in front of the door and the doors slid open, I was immediately greeted by a gust of cold wind and snow. It was definitely a refreshing feeling, considering after what I had went through in Fuyuki where it felt like I was a Thanksgiving Turkey roasting the entire time and the air was stuffy and unbreathable. So this was nice, also I liked cold weather so it was even better. I walked up the stairs leading to the helipad carrying Mashu's suitcase with Scathach and Mashu in toe. I walked up to the V-280 waiting for take off with its rotors spinning. I set down Mashu's suitcase and pulled the door back. Mashu climbed inside and I handed her the suitcase.

"Thank you Senpai!" Mashu said with a warm smile. Next Scathach climbed in and took a seat next to Mashu surprisingly.

"Thank you Christopher." Scathach said as she made herself comfortable. I climbed aboard getting out of the freezing snow and pulled the door close. I pulled a headset onto my head.

"Alright pilot you are cleared for take off! All occupants are onboard!" I said and took the headset off putting it back. The pilot gave a thumbs up and began take off procedures. Mashu reached out over Scathach and waved out the window. Confused I looked out the window to see Roman bundled up in warm clothes standing at the doorway holding Four who had some earmuffs on. I also waved at Roman before we took off and began our ascent until we reached a suitable altitude where the VTOL switched to flight mode. Mashu looked out her window in amazement at the snowy mountains and down at the Chaldea complex from her window. The first few minutes of our flight was silent until someone unexpected broke the silence...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny and I hoped you enjoyed. I apologize for such the long wait, but I think it was worth it! Please don't forget to check out the next available chapter. If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	2. Chapter Two A Reoccurring Visitor

**Chapter Two**

 **A Reoccurring Visitor**

* * *

"So Mashu?" Scathach spoke up, Mashu removed her face from the glass window and faced Scathach.

"Hmm yes? What is it Lancer?" Mashu inquired.

"I was wondering. So is this your first time leaving the Chaldea complex?" Scathach inquired.

"Why yes, this will be the first time I have ever seen the outside world or left the confines of the Chaldea complex." Mashu said, I would have expressed my shock, but I had already leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms, and was closing my eyes. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep tuning out everything.

Several hours later.

I was awoken by a loud thud as the V-280 set down on the landing pad inside Pittsburgh Airport. Then I felt a light shake on my shoulder.

"Wake up we're here." Scathach said loudly, I opened my eyes and looked across to see Scathach looking at me with her hand on my shoulder, then I looked out the window to see that it was night time in Pittsburgh as I had predicted it would be when we arrived, on the plus side at least it wasn't raining like last time. As usual a black four door sedan was waiting for us at the landing pads. Scathach pulled back the door and stepped outside, with Mashu following closely behind. I brung up the rear and closed the door behind myself as I stepped out onto the tarmac. I cleared the helipad and made my way over to the car. I rushed over and opened the door for Scathach and Mashu.

"Thanks again Senpai." Mashu said as I took her suitcase and she climbed in and buckled up in the middle.

"Thank you Christopher." Scathach said in her usual polite tone and lowered her head as she climbed in. I slammed the door shut and made my way to the back where I threw Mashu's suitcase into the back before getting in on the other side of the car. As I slammed the door shut the car took off and headed home. I leaned my head back and looked up at the ceiling of the car. Even after such a long nap, I was still tired. "When I get home I am just going to crash." I thought to myself with a yawn. The drive back home was relevantly quiet with not a single sound that could be heard other than the car engine. I rested my head against the window and watched the scenery pass by as the car drove down the empty highway. Only a few cars passed us as we drove down the dark road.

After a silent 30 minute ride we turned onto my neighborhood road. As we passed the houses, Mashu looked out the window in awe at the lakeside and then out the other window at all the Halloween decorations as she reached over my lap to look out the window. After the short drive to the curve at the end of the road, the car came to a stop in front of my apartment. I stepped out and looked at my home. I let out a sigh of relief and murmured.

"Thank god I'm home…." I said to myself. I heard Mashu get out and awe, I turned around and looked at Mashu.

"Is there where you live Senpai?" Mashu asked.

"Yup Mashu this is my home!" I said nodding my head as I walked around to the back of the car and took Mashu's suitcase out of the trunk. I heard a door slam shut and Scathach walked past me and up the driveway to the stairs. I slammed the trunk shut, and walked past Mashu heading up the driveway to the stairs, Mashu fell in behind me.

"You live in a beautiful place Senpai! I especially love the lakeside and the trees that surround it. They give off a sense of harmony." Mashu said. "I think I will like it here." Mashu added.

"Thanks Mashu, I hope you'll be able to get comfortable here in your new home" I said looking over my shoulder.

"I'm sure I will Senpai!" Mashu said smiling. I gave Mashu a nod and trudged up the staircase with Mashu's suitcase, where Scathach was waiting for me at the top.

"You could have opened the door you know." I said.

"I don't know the code to your keypad." Scathach replied blankly.

"You've been living here a year and you haven't already figured it out! Geez Lancer…." I said.

"I don't make it a habit to look over people's shoulders." Scathach replied.

"Ugh whatever." I said placing down Mashu's suitcase. I flipped down the panel and entered the code and the door clicked open. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it open then pushed. I grabbed Mashu's suitcase and stepped inside. Mashu and Scathach stepped in behind me, Scathach closed the door behind us.

"Wow this is your home! It's so cozy and simple in here." Mashu exclaimed.

"Thanks Mashu I try to live cheap, but cozy." I said.

"I can see that…. Ah!" Mashu said gasping as a golden fuzzy body jumped up on top of her and knocked her over. Mashu giggled as Shadow licked at her face. "Ahaha is this Shadow?" Mashu said giggling.

"Yup that's my Golden Retriever Shadow." I said as I walked into the living room and set Mashu's suitcase down. I turned and looked at Shadow sitting on top of Mashu, who was rubbing Shadow as he licked at her face. Scathach stood over them and rubbed Shadow's head. I sigh, I never get this kind of love from Shadow anymore. However Scathach and Mashu seemed happy around Shadow so I wasn't going to complain. Maybe Shadow could keep them from killing each other, although only time would tell. I walked towards my room and went inside closing the door behind me, I kicked off my shoes and turned up the heat from the panel inside my room. I slid off my jacket and threw it into my chair, and placed my firearm down on my side table, then walked over and plopped down on my bed, burrowing my head into my pillow. Mashu and Scathach could get settled in while I just took a quick nap and we could sort this whole bed situation out later, but for now this bed was mine. I've missed the comfort of my bed and after everything I've been through I think I deserve this much. "These next few weeks are going to be interesting to say the least." I thought to myself. With that thought my eyes slowly closed and I drifted off to sleep…..

"Chris?" A familiar voice said my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see Raelin hovering over me with her hands on her hips.

"Huh? What is it?" I said blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"You were asleep on the job again." Raelin said.

"Oh I was?" I said innocently.

"Yes you were." Raelin replied with an unamused look on her face.

"Well at least I was doing a good job at sleeping right?" I joked, Raelin sighs and I just let out a laugh.

"No not really, your eyes were closed and you were laying back where everyone could see you sleeping when they walked past your desk." Raelin replied flicking me in the forehead.

"Hey! Was I that obvious?" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Painfully obvious. If you're going to sleep at work you should at least try harder to not look like you're sleeping." Raelin said.

"Oh and you would know the proper way to sleep at work?" I said jokingly.

"You betcha! I'm what you would call an expert at work sleeping!" Raelin replied with a grin and I sighed putting my hand to my face.

"Do I dare ask how you get away at sleeping at work?" I said, Raelin only grinned.

"Only if you don't tell Anderson." Raelin replied.

"Even if I wanted to, Anderson would punish me for allowing my Partner to sleep on the job, and lecture me on not training you properly. I don't feel like being lectured right now or ruin my reputation OR have anyone think I didn't train you right." I said.

"Hehe of course there's all of those things...but also cause you like me too much to do that to me. If you did, Anderson would chew me out and probably put me through basic training again." Raelin smirked.

"Right totally wouldn't enjoy seeing you get chewed out or watch you suffer in basic training." I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Raelin said and swatted at me and I rose my hands to my face laughing.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said and Raelin retracted herself.

"Ugh!" Raelin let out a grunt of displeasure.

"Ahem!" I said clearing my throat. "Anyway did you come by just to bother me over my sleeping habits or did you actually come here with something important." I asked.

"Why yes actually." Raelin said slamming down a folder bearing the Chaldea logo with the words Chaldea Security Organization. "Command has a new mission for us. They say it's a high profile case." Raelin said smirking as she sat on the edge of my desk showing off thighs. I averted my eyes from her and looked at the folder reaching over and grabbing it. I leaned back in my chair as I broke the protective seal on the folder with my pocket knife.

"I hope this mission doesn't take us somewhere hot and humid again. Afghanistan was a little too hot for my liking." I said as I flipped open the mission file.

"Well you know how those crazy jihadist are in the middle east, always looking for new ways to kill people." Raelin said in displeasure.

"Yes well usually the Arabic don't want anything to do with magic." I said as I look over the first page.

"Yeah so the Mage's Association says, but those jihads don't care about tradition or shit, they will break their own codes and ethics so long as they can have new and brutal ways to commit acts of terror." Raelin replied. "And when we busted that guy in Afghanistan, it just proves that those old bats at the Mage Association don't know about anything going on in the outside world." Raelin added.

"True, but that's their choice to ignore it. We here at Chaldea will continue to investigate acts of terror with links to magic, with or without them." I said.

"Hmph whatever I guess, so long as it keeps me employed." Raelin said crossing her arms.

"Whelp on the bright side of things were not going somewhere hot." I said flipping a page over.

"Oh where are we going then?" Raelin inquired.

"The city of love." I replied.

"Eh? Come again?" Raelin said nodding her head.

"Paris, France." I replied.

"Oh! Okay." Raelin said.

"Geez Raelin you don't know that is a nickname for Paris." I said.

"No geez. They didn't teach me any of that in Grades 1-8. And I know for certain they didn't teach me that in Mage school or Combat school." Raelin replied.

"Yes of course how could I forget." I replied bitterly.

"Anyways so what's the target?" Raelin said peering over me down upon the mission file.

"The Target is Zaman Shakur, a french born citizen, his parents came from Syria during the migrant crisis in Europe from the Syrian War. He was radicalized online and went over to the middle east back in 2018 and was likely trained by extremist. He's been on the GIGN watch list for a while. We believe he is selling dangerous runes to citizens of France and Europe. These magical runes are very dangerous and could lead to illness and eventually death." I said handing the file to Raelin. Raelin accepted the file and looked it over flipping through the pages.

"Do we know how he acquired these magical runes, you don't just find runes. They are extremely rare and usually they are under heavy lock and key, or at least according to the Mage Association." Raelin said.

"Well it would appear not all of them are under the Mage Associations lock and key as we can obviously see, so no we don't know where he got them. That's our job to find out." I said.

"Well let's go find out and stop this scumbag." Raelin said snapping close the folder and jumping off of the side of my desk.

"Yeah let's go." I said standing up from my seat, I walked out from my desk and slide my chair under it. Raelin was standing there with her arms crossed in her black turtleneck and black leggings in her matching colored boots that went up to her calfs.

"So can I assume we need to get your things?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Why is it my things we need to get? Are you going to wear that men in black suit the entire time we are in Paris?" Raelin inquired.

"Well Yeah, but I mean I gotta grab my duffle bag and trench coat but that's it. Where's your side arm? You leave it at the armory again?" I said.

"Yeah, I mean the 9mm is such an underpowered pistol anyway. It's like a pea shooter I swear. You have a classic Colt 1911 with .45 stopping power, a classic firearm that's served the United States Military for over one hundred years. I wish that the armory would have issued me a .45 or a .40 caliber or even maybe a .44 magnum! I'd want a tactical 45 pistol or the MP 44 in 45 caliber or the CZ 75 or perhaps a combat UMP 45 or or the MP5. I'd really want those weapons instead of this pee shooter that doesn't give me the firepower I need most of the time!" Raelin said exclaiming her fascination with firearms. I only chuckled.

"Maybe in due time, but you're still inexperienced field operative, only experienced operatives get the better weapons with the more firepower. Besides a 44 would probably knock you on your butt." I said rubbing Raelins head who swatted my hand away.

"Ugh I'm experienced! I have the highest accuracy rating on the firing range far out surpassing the other Veteran Operatives!" Raelin protested.

"Almost the highest accuracy rating, you still haven't beaten mine yet." I said patting her head, which she swatted away again. "Besides on the range and in the field are two completely different stories Raelin." I said.

"I'll beat your accuracy one of these days old man! And besides I've never had a problem hitting my target on the field either." Raelin said.

"Perhaps one of these days, now come on and let's go get your sidearm and then swing by my room." I said chuckling and placing my hand on Raelins back pushing her along towards the armory. After a brisk and short walk through the halls of Chaldea making our ways through security checkpoints to the Armory. We approached the Quarter Master's window and Raelin spoke up.

"Yes I'd like my Beretta 9mm please." Raelin asked. The Quartermaster chuckled as he looked down at Raelin, he was an older man in his 40's with greying black hair and blue eyes, he had a Black beard with mustache, he also had a noticeable scar running down his right eye. The QuarterMaster usually was wearing full brown Chaldea combat armor on at all times while on Duty.

"Something funny Eisenhart?" Raelin said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing Raelin just gotta go way back to the 9mm section and wipe off the dust while you fill out these papers." Eisenhart said laughing as he pushed Raelin some paperwork and he disappeared out of sight. Raelin let out a small growl as she looked over the paperwork and shakely wrote her name down on all of the spots that required her signature. Eisenhart appeared shortly with Raelins 9mm and looked over the paperwork before handing her the gun.

"Here you go Raelin, plus some free words of advice. Aim for the head for best results!" Eisenhart said laughing, Raelin took her sidearm with a grunt.

"At Least I see fieldwork old man." Raelin retorted back with a smirk and the quartermaster let out another burst of hearty laughs.

"Ouch Raelin that hits me right where I live, I'll remember you said that next time you need me to find you a weapon." Eisenhart replied jokingly.

"See ya later Eisenhart." Raelin said giving a faint smile before walking off.

"Yeah you too kid. Stay safe." Eisenhart said as Raelin walked behind the hall. I approached up to counter. "And you keep an eye on her, she's a rambunctious one." Eisenhart said to me. I let out a chuckle.

"I'll try too but she is a skilled operative so I think she can handle herself without me." I replied and Eisenhart laughed.

"Yeah she's a good girl and she'll make a great operative one day when she learns to control all that built up energy and can keep a cool head." Eisenhart said. "Ahem so anyway what do you need?" Eisenhart asked.

"Just a box of .45 ammo." I replied.

"Of course!" Eisenhart said and disappeared then reappeared almost instantly with a red box of 45 bullets and slid it over to me.

"I gave you some FMJ's since I don't think you'll be needing AP rounds for this mission." Eisenhart said.

"Probably not." I said grabbing the box and putting it in my jacket pocket.

"You taking care of that 1911? Old warhorses like her require tending loving care! You know?" Eisenhart said.

"Yeah I always clean her after missions Eisenhart. You know that. Besides they built 1911's to operate in every environment." I said.

"Yeah well just take good care of her." Eisenhart said.

"I will." I replied.

"Now get outta here Chris, I got work to do!" Eisenhart said half heartedly. I let out a chuckle. I walked out of the armory and down the hall where Raelin was waiting.

"Sheesh you two old men finished relishing in your glory days?" Raelin said jokingly.

"Just having a friendly conversation. Maybe someone should just learn patience and a little respect might I add." I said booping Raelin on the nose.

"Wha-? I respect Eisenhart! You know me and him were just joking around!" Raelin said defensively.

"Yeah I know, but still. Anyway let's get going." I said and walked off down the hall with Raelin in toe. After navigating our way through the spanning hallways and security checkpoints, we arrived at my quarters where I punched in my code and stepped inside my boring white room, I flicked on the lights illuminating the inside. Raelin stepped inside and the door shut behind her.

"You room is kinda empty." Raelin said as I checked over my duffel bag.

"Yup, considering I'm only here every once in awhile. This isn't my home like it is yours." I said.

"Well yeah but still, maybe something to lighten it up a bit." Raelin said and just then the power went out. Everything went dark and Raelin and I were standing in the dark.

"What happened…?" Raelin muttered.

"Attention all Chaldea personal! Please remain calm, power generators are currently undergoing maintenance and backup generators have been rerouted to only our important areas. Emergency lights are in place to light the halls. Please continue your work to the best of your ability and we should have the generators back up and running in a few hours." An announcer said over the intercom.

"Ugh just great, now we're stuck in here until the power kicks in. I swear they just did maintenance on the generators a few weeks ago." Raelin grunted as she pushed on the dead buttons of the doors control panel.

"Well being out here in the arctic mountains of Canada does make power options quite limited, we can't just route power here from a city, the nearest city is at least like a week out by foot or a few days by vehicle. If you could even navigate your way through the mountains that is." I said sitting down on the bed.

"No duh." Raelin said turning around to face me. "Geez it's freezing in here." Raelin said as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Yes It's a shame I didn't warm up my room beforehand. I usually leave the heater off." I said.

"Brrrrr." Raelin said rubbing her arms, a few moments passed by and then I felt Raelins head on my shoulders.

"Raelin what are you doing…?" I inquired.

"I read once that Body heat is transferable or something when two humans are in close contact…" Raelin muttered.

"I don't think that's exactly how it works…." I said.

"Ugh I don't remember exactly how, just that it involved physical contact." Raelin said. I wrapped my arms around Raelin and hugged her tight. "Eh!" Raelin let out a surprised gasp.

"This is how body heat exchange works not by laying your head on my shoulder." I said rubbing Raelin's side.

"Ugh fine then. Whatever. Just warm me up before I freeze." Raelin said and she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight. After a short while Raelin and I placed our firearms on the table and crawled under the blankets hugging each other.

"Don't get any funny ideas…" Raelin said, I could hardly make out her face but it appeared as if she was blushing.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said as I rubbed Raelin's shoulders and took in her sweet aroma. A few more moments passed before….

"Christopher!" A voice barked into my ears and I jolted awake.

"Ah what!" I said as I adjusted my eyes to the darkness and looked around to see that I was in my bed back home in Pennsylvania. I turned to my side to see Crimson red eyes staring at me in the darkness. "Oh jesus Scathach you almost gave me a heartattack!" I said as I looked at her.

"Well Christopher you've been sleeping for a few hours now, I thought it best to leave you alone. However I believe we need to establish sleeping quarters, Mashu and I can not stay up forever on the couch watching TV and you're going to have to get to it eventually!" Scathach said.

"Yeah I know." I blinked sleepily. "I just wanted to get some sleep before I dealt with it, it was a long flight back and It wasn't very comfortable." I sat up and swung my legs over the bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes I figured that. That's why I didn't bother you." Scathach said.

After a few moments I stood up and walked over to the closet where I slid the closet door open and flicked on the light, after a few moments of scavenging I pulled down a blue bag and closed the closet door.

"An air mattress?" Scathach inquired.

"Yes an air mattress for Mashu." I said.

"Well I figured you would take it and give Mashu the couch." Scathach said.

"No I was going to keep the couch, I believe the air mattress if far more comfortable than the couch. The options would either be Mashu takes the couch and we sleep together…" I said and heard Scathach give out a grunt. "Or you sleep on the Air mattress and give Mashu the bed and I take the couch still." I said. "Those are the options." I said, after Scathach giving no reply I took it as an approval of my option. "Very well, Mashu will also be sleeping in here with you. So do me a favor and fill up the air mattress and find Mashu some sheets and pillows." I said throwing the air mattress bag at Scathach. Scathach caught the bag with a surprised look on her face.

"Now wait just a second….!" Scathach protested but it was already too late, I had left and went into the living room where Mashu was waiting. Mashu turned and greeted me with a warm smile as I entered.

"Hello Senpai! I hope you managed to sleep well!" Mashu said with a warm smile.

"Yes Mashu thank you, I managed to achieve a few hours of peaceful sleep. However it's come to my attention that you need somewhere to sleep. So I hope you don't mind, but I was planning on giving you my air mattress to sleep on. I can assure you it is more comfortable than sleeping on the couch, you can also put your clothes away in the empty drawers in my room, which is where you will also be sleeping." I said.

"Of course Senpai, as your guest here I will graciously accept any sleeping quarters you assign me. I wouldn't have minded sleeping on the couch, but if you insist on the air mattress I will take it." Mashu said.

"I hope you don't mind. I know it's not the greatest, but this apartment is rather small and this was on short notice." I said.

"No it's quite alright Senpai! I've slept in Futons before and they are usually on the floor so I think I will be quite alright! Thank you very much, and I really love Shadow he is so kind!" Mashu said.

"Thank you Mashu, Shadow is a very kind and lovable dog." I said as I walked up to her and patted Shadow on the head who was sitting next to her. "Lancer is filling your air mattress as we speak. So if you wanna just head in their and get ready." I said.

"Of course Senpai! I hope you sleep well! Goodnight and sweet dreams" Mashu said as she stood up and carried her stuff to my room where Scathach was. I plopped down on the couch and waited for a few moments as I heard drawers opening and moving around from inside the bedroom before Scathach popped her head out.

"Well we're all set up and we're going to sleep. Just thought Id let you know." Scathach said.

"Yeah thanks Scathach. Goodnight" I said raising my hand gesturing at her. Scathach disappeared again and the light from the hallway went out and the house went silent. I took a deep sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Olga I swear you are going to be the death of me." I said to myself as I rubbed Shadow's head. A few moments passed before I shooed Shadow away and laid my head down on a pillow and pulled the covers over myself. Shadow leapt down and wandered over to his dog bed and lied down. A few moments passed as I grudgingly fell back asleep closing my eyelids not sure what to expect. Another memory of happier times… Or another nightmare….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny and I hoped you enjoyed. I apologize for such the long wait, but I think it was worth it! Please don't forget to check out the next available chapter. If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	3. Chapter Three A Tense Relation

**Chapter Three**

 **A Tense Relation**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to the morning sunlight beaming through the curtains. I had a peaceful night sleep this time with no dreams or nightmares happening again. As my vision clears the sleep out of my eyes, I make out Scathach standing over me with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Eh?" I murmur in a daze.

"Are you going to move off of the couch anytime soon?" Scathach said glaring down at me. "Or are you going to sleep all day?" Scathach added.

"What time is it?" I said still feeling sheepishly.

"Its seven o'clock." Scathach replied.

"What it's only seven? What are you doing up so early? It was three o'clock when you two went to bed!" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't feeling very sleepy." Scathach replied. "Besides you would think that you'd be up early, considering how much you have been sleeping." Scathach added.

"True..." I said.

"Now get up and scoot over." Scathach said gesturing her hand at me to scoot.

"Alright Alright." I yawned at Scathach and sat up rubbing my eyes. I scooted over to the side wrapped in my blanket. Scathach sat down next to me and sipped her coffee.

"Mashu is still asleep." Scathach said as she sipped at her coffee.

"I kind of figured. She is probably dead tired." I replied as I continued to rub my eyes. Eventually after a few minutes I stood up and walked out of the living room into the kitchen to make some coffee. After brewing myself a cup of coffee I walked back out into the living room and sat down next to Scathach who had turned on the TV and was watching the news.

"Anything interesting on?" I asked.

"Nope just reports on the 2024 presidential election. Most of it is biased against the other candidate as it usually is." Scathach replied.

"That's always the case." I sighed and rested my head on my hand. "We just saved the world from destruction and daily life just continues on. Oblivious to the world's impending doom." I said.

"What were you expecting 24/7 coverage? Or perhaps statues in your honor or medals or money?" Scathach retorted.

"No! Of course I didn't expect that!" I barked back. "Besides I don't want any of that anyway! I like to stay under the radar." I murmured.

"Hmph. Sure whatever you say. I don't know what to think about you now anymore." Scathach replied in a hostile tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snap back at her with an annoyed look on my face.

"I don't know, you tell me Mr. Secrets." Scathach replied cooly.

"Jesus Christ Scathach I don't want to talk about one thing, that doesn't mean I have this vast array of things that I haven't told you." I said.

"Well then why wont you talk about Raelin?" Scathach demanded.

"Because I just don't want to talk about her okay. Some things are better left unsaid." I replied.

"Ugh than how can I really know how many secrets my partner really is keeping from me!" Scathach said.

"I'm not!" I said sternly.

"How would I know?" Scathach retorted.

"What does it even matter!" I replied.

"It matters when my partner and master almost gets himself killed over this person! Are you going to freeze up every time you see some woman that looks like this Raelin woman!" Scathach snapped back.

"No!" I replied.

"Really now?" Scathach said raising an eyebrow not convinced.

"Look I made a mistake, it wont happen again. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you." I said.

"You could tell me who Raelin is." Scathach replied, I let out a sigh.

"Look its just something personal that I don't want to talk about. I'm sure that there are things you don't want to talk about either!" I said pointing out, Scathach opened her mouth about to say something before she was cut off.

"What's going on?" Mashu spoke up, and Scathach and I turned to face Mashu who was standing in the living room in her pajamas. Mashu wasn't wearing her glasses and was rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Mashu you're up! I didn't think you'd be up for a few more hours! You went to bed extremely late!" I exclaimed.

"I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't stay asleep. You two were being very loud." Mashu said yawning.

"Oh apologies Mashu, I didn't mean to wake you." I said apologetically.

"Sorry Mashu." Scathach said more or less apologetically.

"It's alright you two. I'll just go to bed early tonight." Mashu said.

"No, Mashu you can go back to sleep now, Lancer and I will tone down the volume." I said.

"No, No Senpai I was going to get up anyway. I haven't eaten since I woke up from the infirmary, and I'm starving." Mashu said holding her stomach which made a loud rumble.

"Oh I'll make you something Mashu." I said standing up and I throw my blanket on the couch.

"Thank you Senpai." Mashu bows her head. I walk past Mashu into the kitchen and Mashu walks over and sits down at the counter.

"So what would you like Mashu?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Could I please have a 3 scramble eggs, 2 pieces of bacon, grits, and two pieces of toast with butter." Mashu said.

"Wow I guess you really are hungry." I said and leaned down grabbing the proper kitchenware out of the cabinets. Upon grabbing all of the ingredients required to make what Mashu requested I began cooking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scathach still sitting in the living room nursing her coffee. "I guess Scathach is going to be like this for a while... Hopefully she will get over it soon." I thought to myself. After a few minutes I finished Mashu's food and set her plate down in front of her along with silverware.

"Thank you very much Senpai!" Mashu said and took her silverware and began munching away at her food.

"No problem Mashu, hope you enjoy. My cooking isn't very good." I said taking a sip out of my coffee.

"That's an overstatement." I heard Scathach murmur.

"Geez Scathach..." I murmured under my breath and put my head to my hand. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick message to my neighbor that I was home and they didnt need to look over Shadow for now, along with my thanks. After a few moments of Mashu scoffing down her food.

"This is actually really good Senpai, better than the food they had back at Chaldea." Mashu said giving a faint smile.

"Gee Thanks Mashu, that's very kind of you to say!" I said scratching the back of my head.

"No problem Senpai!" Mashu said as she took a bite out of her toast. I gave her a faint smile and checked my phone as I sipped my coffee. After a few moments Scathach brushed past me and was pulling out bagels and a toaster with onion cream cheese.

"Oh so the Shadow Queen is eating now." I said joking.

"Of course I'm going to eat you idiot." Scathach snapped.

"Was just joking geez calm down." I said.

"Ugh, idiot." Scathach said. Scathach wasnt in a very friendly mood this morning so I figured it best to leave her alone to making her breakfast. So Scathach made her bagel and left out of the kitchen munching down on it.

Mashu had finished her breakfast and was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"It was really good. Thank you Senpai." Mashu said.

"No problem Mashu." I said as I gulped down the last of my coffee.

"...Hey Senpai?" Mashu said.

"Yes Mashu?" I inquired.

"I was wondering... Where did you get that TV Senpai?!" Mashu exclaimed. "I've never seen any Tv like it before! They didnt have anything that advanced in Chaldea!" Mashu added. I let out a chuckle.

"Well Mashu... I designed and built it." I said.

"Wait Whaaaaaaaa-?" Mashu exclaimed. "You built that? How?" Mashu asked.

"Well I built it in my free time Mashu, one day I thought to myself how I could make my TV take up less space and be more stylish. So I sat down over a couple weeks and then got to work on building it until it was finished. I also I hooked it up to my smart home for convenience!" I said scratching the rough skin on my cheek.

"Thats really cool Senpai!" Mashu said giving a smile.

"Thanks Mashu..." I said.

"If he would sell the design he wouldnt have to be working a job that doesn't pay nearly enough or working a job he is unqualified for." Scathach murmured as she walked by putting away her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hmph I got through Fuyuki City and the past few years just fine. Id say I'm more than qualified..." I murmured under my breath.

"Barely." Scathach murmured as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room where she then disappeared into the bedroom.

"Is everything alright Senpai?" Mashu said and I snapped out of thoughts on Scathach's bitter remarks.

"Yes of course everything's fine Mashu! Why do you ask?" I said reassuringly.

"Its just that you and Scathach seem to be on edge..." Mashu said.

"Oh you figured out her name..." I said.

"Well yes it was only a matter of time before I figured it out, but you always use her name when not around other people so I heard it very clearly while you two were arguing this morning..." Mashu said.

"Eh heh. Yeah I suppose it was only a matter of time." I said and sighed. "Everything is fine don't worry Mashu. Now why don't you go get dressed while I'm going to go shave." I said patting Mashu's head and I walked around the corner and into the living room where I entered the bathroom closing the door behind me. As I shaved I thought to myself "How long is Scathach going to keep up this negative and hostile attitude... Well she'll just have to get over it eventually..." Or so I keep telling myself.

After I finished shaving and brushing my teeth, I stepped out of the bathroom and across into bedroom where I changed into a fresh pair of clothes, I picked up the torn suit jacket and carried it out with me into the living room. I threw it over a chair to take to the garbage later. Upon turning around I saw Mashu and Scathach sitting a lengthy distance apart from each other on the couch, Mashu had changed into her normal clothes and Scathach was still wearing the same clothes she had on. I came around and sat down in a chair next to the couch. Shadow came up to me and rested his head on my lap, I petted his head.

"So Senpai did you have a good sleep?" Mashu said yawning.

"Um yeah. I slept alright. I still feel so exhausted from our time in Fuyuki City though." I said, Mashu let out a chuckle.

"Hehe that's understandable, Rayshifting does tire out ones body." Mashu said. "That and you did max out your magical circuits between the two of us." Mashu said, Scathach remained quite.

"Yeah I guess so, I usually don't use my magical circuits that much." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah I noticed Senpai." Mashu said giving a faint smile. "So how is your injury doing? Are you feeling better?" I said.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better, my shoulder doesn't hurt nearly as much." I said.

"Thats good Senpai." Mashu said. "...Have you given any thought to what Alter Saber said in Fuyuki?" Mashu asked.

"Oh...Ummm No not really. Sorry Mashu." I said.

"Oh its okay Senpai. I've just been mulling over what she said and still trying to figure out who all the other Servants were and who is behind all of this." Mashu said.

"Its best you don't bother trying to figure out who servants were in the past, because the past is in the past. Who they were was long ago and they are long dead. So who cares?" Scathach said.

"Does that mean you're dead Scathach?" Mashu said, and Scathach turned looking at Mashu. Scathach's eyebrow was twitching and she had a furious look on her face.

"No and I don't recalling telling you my name! Unless Christopher told you my name." Scathach said with an angry expression as she turned to look at me.

"What? Don't look me! I didn't tell her...!" I exclaimed, Scathach opened her mouth prepared to say something when Mashu spoke up.

"Actually no Scathach, I overheard Senpai say your name this morning while you two were arguing." Mashu said, Scathach gave a grunt and gave me a stern look.

"You idiot! Could you have been any louder?" Scathach barked.

"Now hold on! Don't pin all the blame on me! You were just as loud!" I said defending myself.

"Ugh whatever." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"Weren't you in the middle of a book before we left Scathach?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yes I was in the middle of a book, but I don't know where I left it." Scathach said. I looked around the room until my eyes wandered over to the side table next to me, and there Scathach's book was sitting. I picked it up and looked over the title. It was titled Babylon's ashes and it's had what appeared to be a skeleton like spaceship. "Interesting I wouldn't have thought Science fiction would interest her." I thought to myself.

"I believe this is the book you were reading?" I said tossing Scathach the book, Scathach caught the book and looked it over. "You didnt look very hard to find it. It was sitting right on the table." I said and Scathach only glanced at me disapprovingly.

"... Yes I believe this is it. Thank you." Scathach said opening the book back to the page she had left it on and went silent as her eyes flickered back and forth as she read the pages. I reached under my chair and pulled out my laptop. I turned it on and logged in where I proceeded to check my emails and then navigated my way to YouTube for some downtime.

The hours ticked by, and so did lunch and then dinner. I spent the day catching up on my favorite YouTube gamers, while Mashu was either watching TV or playing on her phone, while Scathach was tucked away in her corner reading her book. It was an overall quiet day, and it wasn't as nearly interesting as I thought it had been. However that was all fine by me, maybe these next few years weren't going to be so bad. Assuming we didn't get killed in the next grail war that is. It was then when Scathach closed her book and stood up. I looked up from my laptop at Scathach.

"I believe it is Dinner time Christopher." Scathach said, I looked down at the clock in the bottom corner of my laptop where the time read 5:45 PM.

"Yes I believe so. Are you telling me that you wanted me to make dinner right now?" I asked.

"No In fact I could make dinner for us if you like." Scathach said.

"Uh No I got it Scathach!" I said standing up almost dropping my laptop to the ground, luckily I caught it down just in time and placed it down on the table.

"Such haste, do you not wish for me to cook Dinner?" Scathach said raising an eyebrow.

"No No, it's not that. Its just that ummm I..." I said trying to think of a reason for Scathach not to cook.

"I'm waiting." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"Its just that I'm the host and I should do the cooking since I know where everything is." I said giving a miserable excuse. Scathach closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Fine if you insist. Although I'm well aware of where everything is in the kitchen having been here for over a year." Scathach said before turning around and walking back to the couch where she sat down and turned on the television to watch the nightly news. I mentally sighed in relief. "That was a close one, I'm not sure if I want to know how Scathach's cooking is like. She doesnt particularly seem like someone who was a very good chef. Not that I was any better, but I doubt it could be worse." I thought to myself as I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out all the materials I needed and proceeded to make three club sandwiches for two hungry ladies plus myself, not including Shadow. Upon completing the sandwiches I placed them out on plates on the counter. I picked up my sandwich and took a large bite as Scathach and Mashu wandered over and sat down and picked up their sandwiches and took bites out of them. As we munched down on our sandwiches a nuzzle peeked over the counter and Mashu and Scathach let out a chuckle almost choking on their food. I pushed Shadow away.

"Shadow get out of here, you don't need any human food. Your dog bowl is already full." I said pushing him down and Shadow went back on the floor on all floors and looked up at me pitifully. "No." I said in a commanding tone.

"Awe Senpai not even just a little ham or Turkey?" Mashu said sadly.

"No Mashu, Shadow is already spoiled rotten as is. He doesnt need to get any fatter." I said. Shadow disappeared around the corner where I spotted out of the corner of my eye Scathach give him some Turkey.

"I saw that!" I said.

"Saw what? I didnt do anything!" Scathach said innocently.

"You giving him that turkey!" I said.

"Oh that, it just slipped out of my hand and he happened to be there to clean it up." Scathach replied. I just sighed and finished my sandwich and put my dish away into the dishwasher. I stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room where I plopped down in my chair. After a few moments Mashu stepped in front of me.

"Well I'm going to head to bed now Senpai. Thank you very much for the delicious food and I will see you in the morning!" Mashu said bowing her head.

"You are very welcome, Goodnight Mashu. Sleep well!" I said and gave Mashu a faint smile.

"Goodnight Senpai!" Mashu said and walked past me and went into bathroom where she brushed her teeth and then went into the bedroom where curtains were head closing and drawers opening and closing and then silence. Scathach walked past me and sat down on the couch.

"Aren't you going to head to bed?" I inquired.

"I will head to bed later. I'm not a young girl need I remind you, I don't need as much sleep as she does." Scathach said.

"She's a servant like you though." I said.

"She's a demi servant, its not the same." Scathach said.

"But aren't you technically also not a servant. Since you are still alive?" I said.

"Ugh I don't feel like explaining it you, and its none of your business anyway." Scathach rebuked.

"Fine, Fine. I wasn't all that interested anyway." I said. It was a lie, but I wasnt going to push Scathach especially when I wasn't going to tell her about Raelin.

"Good." Scathach said crossing her arms and propping her feet up on the table. The rest of the night went by in silence as Scathach and I watched TV, until I noticed Scathach drifting off to sleep out of the corner of my eye.

"Sleep finally catching up to you eh?" I said.

"Shut up, my eye's are just feeling heavy..." Scathach murmured.

"Uh huh." I said.

"Are you sassing me?" Scathach said standing up quickly but she was off balance.

"No of course not! Just saying that maybe even the mighty Scathach needs sleep." I said.

"Queens like me don't need sleep, don't you tell me what to do!" Scathach said staggering towards me.

"You really should sit down before you fall asleep on your feet and hit your head!" I said in a concerned manner.

"Ill do as I please...!" Scathach said and then Scathach lost her footing and tumbled forward. "Ah!" Scathach cried out.

"Scathach!" I cried out as Scathach came crashing down on top of me. There was a big crash and Scathach was laying on top of me. "Scathach are you okay?" I inquired as I opened my eyes and looked down at her on my chest.

"..." Scathach didnt reply.

"Scathach?" I said her name again. There was no response so I lifted Scathach up a little to see that her eyes were closed and her chest was rising up and down. "I guess Sleep finally conquered the mighty Scathach after all." I murmured to myself as I lifted Scathach up and stood up. I carried Scathach into the bedroom where Mashu was sleeping soundly in her air mattress with her glasses resting on the night table. I placed Scathach down in the bed and pulled the sheets over Scathach, tucking her in.

"Goodnight Scathach." I said quietly before stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door behind me. I walked into the living room and turned off the TV before laying down on the couch pulling the sheet over myself. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me over...

The week went by normally without any incidents, Scathach quietly read her book in the chair in the bedroom while I sat at my desk checking my emails for any work or I was browsing youtube and sitting back, Mashu was either on her phone, watching TV, or on her laptop. Mshu would also occasionally pull a book out of the collection she had brought with her. One day I stopped to read the cover of a book Mashu was reading.

"What are you doing?" Mashu asked peeking over her book as I was leaning down reading the title.

"Nothing, just reading the title of your book." I said.

"Oh..." Mashu said.

"Tales of Camelot? Interesting." I said standing back upright. "I thought Scathach had told you to leave the past in the past." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah... But I don't have to listen to her do I?" Mashu said rolling her eyes. I let out a chuckle.

"Well No you don't have to. Was just wondering if you were going to listen to her." I said.

"Well I'm not going to stop being interested in History. She can't stop me from reading." Mashu said.

"Of course not and I wouldn't want you to stop from reading, knowledge is power." I said.

"Thank you, I'm glad you agree." Mashu said giving a faint smile.

"No problem... I'm sure Scathach would agree also. However I just don't think she wants you to try and dig up her past." I said.

"Probably not." Mashu said.

"Promise me you won't try and look up stuff on her. I don't need her any more angry or grumpy than she already is." I said, Mashu nodded her head.

"Okay, I promise I wont go looking up things on Scathach." Mashu said.

"Thank you, and Mashu." I said.

"Yes Senpai?" Mashu inquired.

"Feel free to read from my library, what's mine is yours." I said.

"Thank you very much Senpai. I will take great care of your books! I promise!" Mashu exclaimed.

"I have no doubt that you will." I said and walked off back into my room.

The week went by as usual with everyone doing their own things. Scathach did her best to distance herself from me and Mashu and avoided talking to me when at all possible. Mashu however would talk to me on a regular basis and we usually had interesting conversations at Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. However they were not as in depth and interesting as the ones Scathach and I had. It was only when Saturday arrived did I find Scathach hovering over my desk.

"Its that time of the week again." Scathach said.

"Huh?" I said looking up from my computer screen.

"Saturday you idiot. Our food supply is diminishing." Scathach retorted.

"Oh sorry. I haven't been paying attention." I said.

"What are you even doing?" Scathach said peering over my computer.

"What does it matter?" I said.

"Not that I care I'm just wondering what could cause you to not pay attention to what day it is or how much food we have." Scathach said.

"I'm just relaxing, Chaldea hasn't sent me anything to do." I said.

"Psh so just watching your stupid Youtube videos! Have you been bothering to check the mail for Chaldea's letter on when we are to head to London?" Scathach said as I turned off the monitor and stood up and walked around my desk to the closet pulling out a jacket.

"Yes I have and the only thing I've gotten is bills and I doubt you would find any of my bills very interesting." I retorted as I pulled on a jacket. "Do you know where I put my car keys?" I asked.

"The same place you put them last time idiot." Scathach replied.

"Thanks." I said apathetically as I walked out of my room with Scathach in toe. Mashu looked up from her book at Scathach and I.

"Senpai are you two going somewhere?" Mashu asked.

"Oh um yeah, Scathach and I are heading to the Grocery Store." I said.

"Grocery Store?" Mashu tilted her head.

"Umm the Food Market, the place where you get food. We call them Grocery stores in America." I said.

"Oh! I've never been to a Grocery Store! Can I please come with you?!" Mashu asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Eh Mashu there really is nothing special about a Grocery Store Mashu. Its just a store with aisles stacked with food." I said.

"Yeah I know, but I've never been a store before! Also I wanna see Pittsburgh!" Mashu said, and I sighed.

"Pittsburgh is a pretty big place, but Alright Mashu you can come along with us." I said.

"Thank you!" Mashu said standing up. I went around the kitchen and opened the drawer where I usually put my keys, and low and behold there they were.

"What do you know, they were here." I said.

"I told you they were. What did you not believe me?" Scathach said.

"Noo! Of course I believed you... It's just... Nevermind." I said and walked over to the door. Mashu had grabbed her coat and walked over to the door. I opened the door for Mashu and Scathach and they stepped outside and walked downstairs. I stepped outside closing the door behind me and entered the code to lock the door. Mashu and Scathach were waiting for at the bottom for me. Mashu was looking around for something and I wasnt quite sure what.

"Whatcha looking for Mashu?" I inquired.

"Oh I was just wondering where our transportation was. I thought maybe there would be a car waiting for us or something." Mashu said.

"Ha No I drive myself around and I wouldn't want it any other way." I said.

"Oh so you have your own car... but where is it?" Mashu said looking around. I walked over to the covered car that had been sitting dormant under the apartment for the past two weeks and started pulling back the cover. Mashu looked at awe while I saw even a faint smile from Scathach's lips until I completely pulled back the cover.

"Oh wow this is your car senpai! That's so cool! You have one of those fast race cars that that I've seen on TV. I would have figured you had some normal car or a truck or something." Mashu said, Mashu didn't appear to know a lot about cars and had not given the same reaction that Scathach had, but I figured as much. Not everyone was into the cars like her and I were.

"Its not a race car its a Muscle car and its called a Shelby." Scathach murmured under her breath. Mashu apparently had not heard her though.

"Eh he its not quite a race car Mashu, but I could race it if I wanted to. Also not really much of a Truck person." I said in a friendly manner.

"Oh okay Senpai. Its still pretty cool looking." Mashu said.

"Thanks Mashu." I said as I put the car cover away into a box. Scathach walked around to the other side and stood by the passenger door, I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car. Scathach grabbed the door handle and pulled open the door and got inside with a slam of the passenger door. I walked up to the driver side and opened the door and pulled back the driver seat taking a seat back.

"Get in the back seat Mashu." I said, Mashu walked up to the car door and looked inside and climbed in. "Watch your head Mashu, its a Tight squeeze." I added.

"You're right it is a tight squeeze in here, but it seems comfortable." Mashu said.

"Yeah its comfortable once you get situated. Thankfully you should be short enough to not hit your head." I said as Mashu sat in the very cramped back seats of the Shelby, for most people it would have been a tight squeeze, but giving how young and small she was, it was comfortable for her.

"Don't forget to buckle up Mashu..." I told her.

"Buckle up?" Mashu said.

"Yes that is the law Mashu, you have to buckle up in your seat." I said.

"Oh Yes Apologies, This is only my second time riding in a car. I had forgotten to when we were riding home." Mashu said.

"Its quite alright Mashu just don't forget to again. If I'm pulled over and your not buckled up Ill get fined." I said.

"Oh okay, then I wont forget Senpai." Mashu said nodding her head with a faint smile. I pushed the seat back and sat down closing the door as I got in. I put the key in the ignition and turned it, and the engine rumbled to life giving Scathach a smile that quickly faded as she noticed I was looking at her.

"What are you looking at? Let's get going. I want to get this over with." Scathach said, I chuckled and put the car into gear and took off down the street. I drove down the street until I turned onto the highway heading towards Pittsburgh.

After a short 15 minute drive we arrived on the outskirts of Pittsburgh and I heard a gasp come out of Mashu's mouth.

"Wow! The city looks so big." Mashu awed.

"Pittsburgh isn't that big though, its only got a population of roughly three hundred thousand or more." I said.

"Wow! Is that considered small in America?" Mashu inquired.

"No, not really there are smaller cities and towns but there are cities in America with millions of people in them." I said.

"Wow really? But how do so many people live so cramped together in a single city." Mashu said.

"Well it depends on the location of the city, if its New York they build up, if its anywhere else they will usually build outwards. I also wouldn't really say they live together in perfect harmony, there is a reason why I live in the suburbs or outskirts of the city." I said. I looked to the side to see Scathach with her head against the window looking outside. I returned my gaze to the road and kept on driving towards the city in the short distance. After a short drive, several traffic stops, and several awes and wows from Mashu I pulled into the grocery store parking lot and put the car in park and stepped out. I heard Scathach's door open and slam shut as she stepped out and looked across the car at me.

"What?" Scathach said.

"Nothing, just try not to kill anyone with that evil death stare while we're food shopping." I said jokingly and Scathach let out a low growl.

"Shut up you idiot." Scathach replied bitterly.

"Alright Alright, just saying." I said as I pulled the seat back for Mashu who squeezed her way out and stepped out looking around.

"Wow the city is so big, and there are so many people. And it looked like there's a river going through the city!" Mashu exclaimed, I let out a chuckle.

"Were not even in the city to be honest this is right on the outskirts. There are 90 districts to Pittsburgh and yes two rivers go through Pittsburgh, the Ohio River splits apart into two rivers the Monongahela River and the Allegheny River. We would have to cross the Allegheny River to get into the City, this is currently the North side of Pittsburgh." I said explaining to Mashu.

"Wow Senpai you sure know a lot about the city!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Heh not really, any person in Pittsburgh could probably tell you more than I ever could. I can hardly name any of the districts off the top of my head." I said scratching the back of my head as I closed the door.

"Oh well its still pretty cool Senpai." Mashu said.

"Eh heh Mashu I don't want to sound rude, but if you could just call me by my name when we're in public. You calling me Senpai would get a lot of weird stares." I said.

"Oh okay Sen... I'm sorry Chris, I'll call you Chris while in public." Mashu said.

"Thanks Mashu, I'm glad you understand. Now let's go." I said walking towards the grocery store with Mashu in toe, I felt Scathach brush past me.

"I think Senpai is the least of your problems..." Scathach said leaving me with a puzzled look. I wasn't sure what Scathach meant until getting into the store, upon entering the store and making my way through it, there was a large amount of eyes looking in our direction as we passed by them, or should I say looking directly at Mashu.

"How could have forgotten..." I murmured to myself.

"Forget what?" Mashu said.

"Oh nothing Mashu." I said as I pushed the cart down the aisles, picking up food as we went along.

"Is that girl's hair pink?" I heard one girl whisper.

"OMG You're right her hair is pink! It's so bright too!" I heard her friend whisper.

"How did she get it so bright?" I heard the other whisper back.

"OMG you're seriously not thinking about dying your hair that pink are you?" The girl's friend whispered back.

"What? Of course not! She looks like a total weirdo!" I heard the girl whisper back and the two laughed walking off. I sneered a little to myself. Mashu however seemed to not pay it any mind or couldn't hear them, which I found hard to believe considering she was a Servant, but if Mashu wasn't paying any mind, I guess I wouldn't either. I looked back at Mashu who was examining all the fresh fruits and she noticed me and gave me a warm smile. As we continued on shopping however the comments continued.

"Hey dude check that girl's eye's out, they are like purple dude." A boy whispered.

"Huh how can you tell? Her hairs in the way!" A friend of the boy whispered.

"Well just look man." The boy said

"Sure its just not some light reflection off of her glasses?" The boy's friend whispered.

"What? That's not a thing you fucking idiot." The boy said.

"Well I don't know science and stuff, but do you have any other explanation for her purple eyes?" The boy's friend asked.

"... Yeah they are probably just contact!" The boy said.

"You idiot why would she wear contacts and glasses?" The boy's friend said.

"Man I don't fucking know. Whatever." The boy said.

"Well whatever the case she is kind of cute." The boy's friend said.

"I don't know she's with that old man so I wouldn't mess with her." The boy said and Mashu and I got out of earshot and the rest of the conversation was lost me. Not that I had wanted to hear anymore gossip of Mashu. It had been my stupid fault for forgetting that a lady like Mashu was definitely not a typical woman you saw in America, but its not like I could leave her locked up at home all the time like she was a caged animal. Mashu was a human being. Scathach was also a unique woman in her own right, at least her crimson eyes were out of the ordinary. However Scathach was a strong woman who could hold her own and probably hold her own against anyone. I chuckled to myself as I imagined Scathach taking on a whole bar of men and coming out on top.

"Did you hear something funny Sen-I mean Chris." Mashu said.

"Oh um no sorry. Just thought of something funny." I replied.

"Oh okay." Mashu said.

Mashu and I continued walking down the aisles gathering food until we had finished and approached the cashiers, Scathach was waiting at one of the lines with a basket filled with food that she usually got. Scathach put the food into my basket and disappeared and reappeared shortly.

"Ooooo Chris can I have one of these Soda's! I've never had one before!" Mashu said grabbing a coca cola out of the fridges at the checkout lines.

"What? You've never had soda Mashu?" I asked astonished.

"No, never. Roman never let me have sugary drinks and usually we only have milk and water or assorted juices at base." Mashu explained.

"Man that has to suck Mashu, then sure you can have one and grab me a cola as well." I said. Mashu nodded her head at me and grabbed one handing it to me. I unscrewed the cap and took a sip of refreshing cola, as the cool sugary liquid went down my throat. Mashu also did the same and gave a look of amazement.

"Wow this tastes so good!" Mashu said as she drank more.

"Okay Mashu don't finish the whole bottle before we leave the store. I don't want an empty soda bottle going through the caisher's hand." I said as I took Mashu's bottle from her and screwed the cap back on.

"Okay, sorry Senpai it just is so refreshing!" Mashu said.

"You've now gotten her addicted to sugar. Congratulations" Scathach murmured.

"Thank you everyone should experience the greatness that is sugar." I replied and Scathach gave a grunt. Upon checking out our groceries, we went back to the car and Mashu helped me put the groceries in the trunk of the Mustang. After helping Mashu into the back, I got in and slammed the door shut.

"Alright let's get home." I said and put the car in reverse leaving the parking space. I drove out of the parking lot and got onto the highway heading back home. The ride back was quiet as we drove down the road, it was then when it began to rain as we drove home.

"Great rain." I said turning on the wipers.

"Rain can be a beautiful thing." Scathach said.

"Huh why is that?" I said glancing over at Scathach.

"Because without rain there would be no rainbows." Scathach said.

"Quite true..." I said as I let that sink in.

After a short drive I pulled into the driveway and we quickly gathered the groceries and huddled around the door, hurrying to get out of the rain.

Another week went by and there had been no major incidents as of yet. Scathach, Mashu and I sitting down together on the couch eating popcorn as we watched a movie on the TV late at night when suddenly...

Ding dong! The doorbell rang.

"Huh?" Came out of my mouth as I broke my concentration from the TV.

"What was that?" I inquired.

"I believe that's the doorbell and its ringing." Scathach said grabbing the popcorn bowl from my hands.

"Hey!" I said.

"Well go get it!" Scathach said.

"Alright, Alright!" I said standing up and walking over to the door and grabbed the door knob. Who could be at the door at this time of night, I wasnt even wearing anything decent. Just a white t-shirt and sleeping pants. As I pulled the door back I was greeted by...

"Trick A Treat!"

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny and I hoped you enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they help me out. If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	4. Chapter Four A Halloween Surprise

**Chapter Four**

 **A Halloween Surprise**

* * *

"Happy Halloween!"

"Raelin!" I exclaimed. Standing in front of me in my doorway was Raelin. Raelin was standing in front of me in a black stockings with purple stitching, with a purple skirt, black hoodie with a purple strings, a pair of cats on top of her head, and her face had drawn on whiskers and a black nose.

"Heyo Chris! Trick A Treat!" Raelin said.

"Raelin what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Well I took a flight here!" Raelin said.

"Well obviously, but I mean what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"OH!" Raelin exclaimed pretending to have just realized what I meant. "Well I had someone drive me here!" Raelin said.

"Ugh No I mean what are you doing at my house?" I said facepalming.

"Well I came here to see you obviously stupid!" Raelin said. "And steal all your candy!" Raelin added.

"I don't even have any candy and I figured that much, but what are you doing here! How did you find out where I live?" I said.

"Weeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllll" Raelin said.

"Well what?" I said crossing my arms.

"Well I did some digging. And accessed your files and found your address!" Raelin said. "... And I sort of had someone who owed me a favor track your phone." Raelin said, I facepalmed.

"Oh geez Raelin, I'm not sure if I should be terrified or flattered." I said.

"Eh heh I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything, I just wanted to spend Halloween with you. Since no one does anything for Halloween in Chaldea, most people are gone on Halloween anyway. I'm sorry." Raelin said, I sighed.

"It's fine Raelin, just came as a surprise. That's all." I said.

"So does this mean I can stay?" Raelin said.

"Yeah sure I guess Raelin, come on in." I said and gestured Raelin in. Raelin walked in and walked past me into the house looking around in awe.

"Is that a tail?" I stated, Raelin looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Yup its a tail!" Raelin said grabbing her tail and twirling it around. "Its part of my Halloween costume!" Raelin said.

"Why are you even wearing a Halloween Costume Raelin? You're too old to be wearing Halloween costumes." I said. Raelin let go of her tail and it recoiled back behind her.

"Nonsense you're never too old to dress up and get candy. Candy has no age limit!" Raelin said smirking, and I let out a laugh.

"That is true." I said still laughing. "However I'm afraid there is no candy here." I added.

"That's fine! I have something even better!" Raelin said pulling something out of her black bag on her side. "Alcohol!" Raelin said pulling out a bottle of Vodka.

"Raelin...Raelin...Raelin" I said shaking my head as I chuckled.

"This was the bottle I picked up while we were in Russia!" Raelin said as she walked over and took a seat at the counter. I walked over into the kitchen and took two glasses out of the cabinet and placed them down on the counter in front of Raelin.

"This usually isn't what people substitute for candy." I said.

"Ah were adults. This is basically candy, it's addictive, and it's bad for our body." Raelin said.

"Is Candy really addictive though?" I inquired.

"If you have a sweet tooth like me it is!" Raelin said giving a smile revealing one of her pointy teeth that made her look like she had a cat fang. I let out a chuckle.

"I suppose then it is." I said and Raelin smiled at me.

"Yeah...!" Raelin said before letting out a squeal and turned around to face a wagging tail and friendly looking dog. "Oh my god Shadow!" Raelin said. "You've grown so much since we got you!" Raelin said.

"Well we got him when he was a puppy, so what did you expect?" I said.

"I just can't believe that it's been that long. Or that you never invited me over to your house to see the puppy I bought you!" Raelin said.

"Sorry I just never figured you'd want to come over." I said apologetically.

"Of course I would want to come and see this adorable lug!" Raelin said kneeling down and rubbing Shadow's muzzle.

"Eh huh, so what did this adorable lug do that made you squeal?" I said.

"It wasn't a squeal!" Raelin protested.

"Oh then what was it?" I inquired.

"It was just a... Gasp of excitement." Raelin said, obviously lying.

"Oh okay, a gasp of excitement okay. I see." I said chuckling.

"Hey stop laughing!" Raelin said standing up.

"Okay Okay!" I said recomposing myself. "...Did he pull on your tail?" I said snickering.

"NO!" Raelin exclaimed.

"Oh then what?" I asked.

"...He... He stuck his... nose... his nose in my butt." Raelin said and I burst into laughter. "Stop it! Stop laughing you ass!" Raelin said crossing her arms.

"Haha I'm sorry... It's just too funny!" I said holding my sides.

"Maybe if you trained him better!" Raelin said.

"Hey! I did train Shadow to be a good boy, he knows several tricks too!" I said.

"Oh really? Like what?" Raelin said.

"Sit, Stay, Heel, Lay, Shake, and Roll over." I said.

"Oh impressive." Raelin said taking her seat once more. I poured vodka into my glass and then hovered it over Raelins glass.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" I inquired.

"In Russia I was!" Raelin said.

"That doesn't answer the question." I said.

"Oh fiddle sticks, give me a break. I'm only one year away from being the legal age in the United States so pour me a glass already!" Raelin said raising her glass.

"Alright, I suppose I can make an exception for my partner." I said pouring vodka in Raelin's glass. Raelin downed the vodka in one go and wiped her mouth.

"Man that's some really good vodka." Raelin said. "Refill!" Raelin said raising her glass again. I sighed and poured some more into Raelins glass.

"Thank you!" Raelin said giving a warm smile as she downed her liquor. I put the glass to my lips and the cold liquor went down my throat, it burned my throat and I coughed.

"What's the matter? Can't stand some hard liquor?" Raelin said smirking as I continued to cough.

"No of course I can!" I said as I composed myself and stopped coughing. "Just had an itch in my throat." I said.

"Uh huh." Raelin said raising her eyebrow with another smirk. "Why don't you and I have a drinking a contest." Raelin said. I gulped down some more vodka before I twirled the remaining liquid in my glass and looked at my reflection in the bottom of the glass.

"What do I get if I win?" I said raising an eyebrow, Raelin was taken aback by the question.

"Oh so you'll do it?" Raelin said.

"It depends on the stakes." I said.

"If you win I'll listen more closely to what you have to say while on the field." Raelin said.

"Aren't you suppose to listen to me anyway? I'm your partner and senior officer." I said.

"Well yeah I know that, but i'll try harder from now on to listen to your orders." Raelin said.

"And what do you get if you win?" I said.

"...hmmm If I win, I can come to your house whenever I want and stay with you when we are off of work." I said, I almost choked on some vodka and coughed. "Don't die, I don't want to have to tell Anderson that my partner died at home." Raelin said. I managed to stop coughing enough to register what she had said.

"Why do you want to stay here? At my home?" I said hitting my chest.

"Well...Well because I'm tired of spending all my time at Chaldea while you have somewhere to go when you're off of work. There's nothing to do at Chaldea." Raelin said.

"Sure there is, there's the gym, the archives, the track, and ummmmm... Ummmm." I said as I tried to think of more things you could do at Chaldea.

"Yeah that's what I thought not much outside of fitness and the firing range, but I can only use so much ammo per day and fitness can only be so exciting, I'm already fit and I don't need to lose weight." Raelin said. "And besides you have a cozy apartment here... and you have an Xbox! I don't have an Xbox or a gaming system at Chaldea! They won't let me have one on base!" Raelin added, I scratched my head thinking.

"...Alright Raelin you have a deal." I said and extended my hand over the counter at Raelin. Raelin gave me a look of disbelief then grasped my hand and shook it.

"I'm surprised you're taking me on in this drinking contest." Raelin said.

"Well I wouldn't take you on if I didn't think I would win." I said. "That and my privacy is at stake." I added. "And I finally can have a partner who listens to my directions from now on." I thought to myself as I ungrasped Raelins hand and gave her a smile.

"Oh really now? Getting full of ourselves aren't we?" Raelin said, and with that comment I downed the rest of the vodka.

"I got some shot glasses." I said.

"Well go get them." Raelin said and I nodded my head and walked over to the cabinet and pulled two shot glasses out and brought them down in front of Raelin. Raelin smiled and poured vodka into the glasses and grabbed her glass.

"Ill start." Raelin said and took the first shot.

"Prepare to lose!" I said and chugged down the vodka, the vodka ran down my throat with a burning sensation and tingle. I brought the shot glass down and so began the drinking competition...

A few hours later.

"HIT ME AGAIN!" Raelin said slamming her shot glass down and I shakingly poured the vodka into the glass. My vision was blurred and my hand and eye orientation was greatly diminished. I managed to pour Raelin another shot of vodka. Raelin however seemed to still be functioning quite well.

"Well pour yourself another glass Mr. Winner!" Raelin said laughing, I sighed and poured myself another shot as I did my best not to miss. I brought the glass slowly to my lips and tipped the glass forward and the liquor went down. My whole body tingled and my legs felt like jello, I was basically supporting myself up with my arms on the countertop.

"You loooookkk like you're about to tip over Commander!" Raelin said laughing.

"S-S-S-Shut Up!... I'm fine!" I said hazely. Raelin gulped down another shot like it was nothing and took the bottle and poured herself another glass... "I didn't know Raelin could handle this liquor this welllllll... In fact scientifically women are suppose to be able to handle less alcohol than men and she had less body mass than me..." I thought to myself and immediately held my head as it began to throb.

"What's wrong?" Raelin said.

"I... I... Tried t-t-to do s...science... My brain didn't liiikkee it!" I said holding my head.

"Ha of course not idiot! That's because you've probably taken on more liquor than you can handle!" Raelin said.

"Nooooooooooooo...!" I said grabbing the bottle and pourrrrrredddddddd another glass as my hand shook all over the self spilling some. I took the glass and chugged it down and looked at Raelin giving a faint smile, Raelin had a look of amazement.

"Ha so I guess you aren't about to keel over!" Raelin said.

"N-N-Noooooo!" I stated and then my head felt light headed as I began to lose grip on the countertop and my legs gave out. I fell down on the kitchen floor with a loud thud. I lay there holding my head as it throbbed heavily, I heard Raelin let out a burst of laughter. I sighed deeply in defeat.

"Y-Y-You w...win." I muttered and then there was a loud crash and I heard four paws scatter away. "Raelin?" I said trying to get up, but it was no use, my legs were jello and I could hardly stand. "Raelin" I said her name again. No response. I turned over on my stomach and began to crawl through the kitchen around the counter. Once I made my way around the corner I found Raelin flat on her ass and the chair knocked over. Shadow was over Raelin licking her face and she was laughing. I crawled over next to her.

"Rae...Raelin a-aa-aaaa-rrree-eee you okay? You...nasty fall."

"Hahaha... you so drunk... ya can't speak right." Raelin said and I let out a chuckle.

"Either c-c-c-an you." I said and Raelin laughed. I collapsed my head down on the ground as my head throbbed. Raelin and I just layed there spread out on the floor while Shadow had become uninterested and went off to lay down somewhere. I sighed "Dis... is onee... Of the worse ideas I've ever had..." I thought to myself.

"Sooooooo... Does this mean I won? Since you collapsed first." Raelin said.

"Ugh... Y-Y-Y-Yes you won." I said.

"Hmmm what was dat?" Raelin said.

"YOU WON!" I yelled before collapsing my head onto the ground again, Raelin let out a chuckle and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed before Raelin spoke up.

"Ya know that floor is probably uncomfortable..." Raelin said.

"Y-y-yeah..." I said still feeling the full effects of being drink.

"Why don't you rest your head on my lap." Raelin said as she pulled off her cat ears and tail tossing them to the side. Raelin scooted backwards and sat against the back of the reclining chair.

"T-t-that sounds more comfy t-t-than the flo...floor." I said as I crawled forward and rested my head on Raelin's lap. Raelin began to stroke my head as I laid in her lap. It was soothing even in my drunken state, my eye's were growing heavy and I was getting very sleepy.

"Hey Chris...?" Raelin murmured as she continued to stroke my head.

"Y-Y-Y-Yea...?" I murmured groggily as I dozed in and out.

"Do me a favor and don't ever drink again, I prefer you when you're sober." Raelin said.

"O-O...okay... I...I hated the d-damn taste anyways..." I said and promoted Raelin to smile as she stroked the hair out of my eyes, before I finally drifted off to sleep.

10 hours later.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a black velvet fabric covering my vision, I scan around the room to see that I'm in the living room. I slowly turned my head around upwards when.

"BOO!" An ugly witch yelled at me and I leaped back almost hitting my head on the wall, then there was a series of laughter!

"Hahaha did you seriously fall for that!" The familiar voice of Raelin said as she slid off the witch mask to reveal it was her.

"Ow my head, you asshole." I said.

"Haha Sorry it was just too good of a chance to pass up." Raelin said as she crawled over and rubbed my head. "You okay?" Raelin asked.

"No I hit my head on a wall, what do you think? And my head still throbs from last night... I barely remember what happen?" I asked.

"You lost the drinking contest..." Raelin said.

"I think I remember that much..." I said.

"...Then you passed out in my lap..." Raelin said. "You're a lightweight for sure." Raelin said.

"Ugh... Whatever... You won the bet so you can come over to my house whenever you like." I said.

"Yay." Raelin said clapping her hands together.

"Now help me get to bed." I said slowly getting up as Raelin helped raise me up, with Raelin's guidance I wobbled into the bedroom and made it to the bedroom where Raelin helped me into bed. "Thanks Raelin..." I said as I rested my head against a pillow.

"No problem..." Raelin said and suddenly I felt hands wrapping around my chest.

"I don't recall saying anything about giving you permission to sleep in my bed..." I said.

"Yeah but where else am I going to sleep? You wouldn't make a young lady like myself sleep on the couch now would you?" Raelin said.

"N-N...No." I murmured and Raelin hugged me tight. "You know this wasn't much of a normal Halloween..." I murmured.

"No... But when is anything in our life normal?" Raelin said.

"...True.." I murmured.

"Plus I'd say I definitely did get my treats." Raelin said as my eyes closed shut and I drifted off back to sleep...

"CHRISTOPHER!" I heard someone scream into my ear and I jolted awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said looking around to see that I was sitting in my chair in the living room. Scathach and Mashu were looking directly at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you alright Senpai?" Mashu inquired.

"Yeah?... Why wouldn't I be?" I said inquiring.

"Well you..." Mashu began.

"You blacked out in front of two little kids who just wanted candy for Halloween." Scathach bluntly said.

"Oh..." I said.

"Yeah Oh. You scared the poor children half to death. Unfortunately we had no candy for the kids so I had to apologize to the parents, making up an excuse that you were ill and should not have been answering the door." Scathach said.

"Oh man... Sorry Scathach... Sorry Mashu. I don't know what happened." I said.

"It's okay Senpai, I'm just glad you are okay now and that we didn't have to take you to the hospital." Mashu said.

"Quite, you just better be glad that you didn't hit your head against the counter or anything." Scathach said.

"Yeah I guess I am lucky." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Now you best go get some rest Christopher, you can sleep in the bed tonight. I'll take the couch and Mashu can stick with the air mattress." Scathach said.

"But that really isn't necessary..." I began to say before Scathach narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms. All I could do was sigh. "Very well." I said and got up out of my chair. "Goodnight Mashu. Goodnight Scathach. I'll see you in the morning." I said.

"Goodnight Senpai I hope feel better tomorrow morning." Mashu said with a warm smile.

"Goodnight may you get better." Scathach said.

"Thanks Ladies! Goodnight." I said and headed into my bedroom where I crawled into bed and brought my head down against my pillow.

"Damn another flashback..." I said to myself. "I need to really pull myself together... I can't keep having these memories of Raelin, they are affecting my health and worrying Mashu and Scathach. I don't want to worry them, but I'm afraid that these flashbacks will keep happening..." I murmured to myself. "I'll just have to do my best to control myself better and figure a way to put my mind at peace... Raelin is long dead and she's not coming back. I need to accept that and move on." I said to myself before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny on one of the best days of the year! I hoped you enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they help me out. If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	5. Chapter Five The Envelope

**Chapter Five**

 **The Envelope**

* * *

A couple of Days had gone by since my blackout on Halloween and after dodging series of questions from Scathach and reassuring Mashu that everything was okay, I managed to get out of the house for some peace and quiet with the dog. As I walked down the driveway in my navy blue pants and black sports coat with leash in hand, I walked towards the mailbox. The conversation that I had with Scathach a few moments ago was still fresh in my head…

"Where are you going?" Scathach said standing in my way of the door, while I had leash in hand.

"I'm going to take the dog for a walk." I replied.

"Oh no you're not!" Scathach said.

"Why the hell not?" I said.

"Because you could black out again. You could fall and hit the pavement and crack your head open or get run over by a car!" Scathach said pointing at me.

"No I won't! I'll be fine! I've been fine for the past few days now, now get out of the way and let me walk my damn dog." I said pushing Scathach to the side and going for the door knob.

"Ugh Fine then, do whatever you want, if you blackout and get yourself killed it's not my fault." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"How kind of you to say that. Besides what do you care?" I said turning the doorknob and pulling back the door.

"I don't care, if you want to go get yourself killed go ahead idiot." Scathach said and marched off…

Scathach was becoming increasingly hostile and I was becoming unsure of how to deal with her without direct confrontation at this point and I really didn't want it to come to that, for fear that she would wind up killing me or she would break off our pact. I mean it's not like I needed her or anything and I could probably get a new servant from Chaldea…

I was caught so deep in thought that I had run straight into the mailbox.

"Son of a…." I said holding my stomach. "Out of all the things you'd think I'd be worrying about, it would be the grail war that I just barely got out of or the grail wars ahead of me…" I murmured as I pulled down the lid on my mailbox and reached inside pulling out a singular letter. I looked at the return address. "Huh funny I don't recognize the it, but…" I said, but it was addressed to me and had the correct address. It was only when I turned it over did I know who it was from. The envelope had the golden duel diamonds that were a mark of Chaldea. I broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded letter that appeared to be written with a Fountain pen. The handwriting was very familiar and was in perfect cursive, I had no doubts that the Director herself wrote this letter. The letter read as follows…

Dear Operative,

I have no doubt that you already know why you are receiving this letter so I'll make this letter as brief as possible. The Mage Association has summoned us on Wednesday, The Sixth of November. This letter should have arrived on either Saturday or Sunday, giving you ample time to prepare. Your flight is on Tuesday, three round trip plane tickets have been enclosed inside the letter along with the necessary paperwork for Mashu, also enclosed is a passport and paperwork for Lancer. Don't ask how I got it, just know that it is authentic, since she will be coming with you as well. Mashu's paperwork is from the Canadian government but hopefully she should have no problem getting through customs. Your tickets are first class, a treat for your hard work in Fuyuki. Now I expect that you to be dressed appropriately, not that I have any doubts that you won't already be dressed in your best. Mashu I'm told should already have an appropriate outfit for the occasion, however I am unsure if Lancer has any outfits that will suffice so I have enclosed a check for five hundred dollars for you to get her the proper attire, something formal and business like please. I'll leave the rest up to you, but don't embarrass me Operative. Your ass is on the line if you do. I'll see you on Wednesday, your hotel reservations have already been made at the following address enclosed inside. Good Day Operative.

Sincerely

Director of Chaldea Security Organization

Olga Marie Animusphere

And with that the letter burst into flames in my hand which promoted a gasp of surprise from myself and an angry bark from Shadow.

"Eh! God damn it Director you almost burnt my hand!" I said blowing on my hand as the ashes of the letter fell to the ground and were swept away by blowing wind. "Fucking magic, I swear. Come on Shadow let's go." I said as I tugged on Shadows leash and began walking down the sidewalk. As Shadow trotted along ahead of me, I reached into the envelope and pulled out two black passports. One passport was marked with the royal Canadian seal and said Canada. I flipped the book open to see a younger picture of Mashu who was smiling brightly as always, however she still looked the same then as she did now. I looked over Mashu's full name and it read Mashu Kyrielight. "Kyrielight? That's an odd name… Makes me wonder who her parents were." I said rubbing my chin. As I had expected Mashu was indeed seventeen for her birthdate was seventeen years ago. I flipped Mashu's passport closed and tucked it back into the envelope. The next passport had Bald Eagle seal of the United States like my own. I flipped the passport open to a picture of Scathach giving a painfully obvious fake smile, the picture appeared to have been taken at Chaldea. However it made me wonder when she had time to do this, and if she had agreed to it or if this had been planned ahead of time. As I scanned over the name, I stop dead in my tracks and reread it several times…

"You would have used my last name with her fake name." I growled to myself and scanned over the rest of the passport, they had given Scathach a birthday a bit older than mine making her 30. I closed the passport shut and tucked it into my jacket pocket. I looked at the rest of the contents of the envelope to find the three plane tickets, the name of the hotel we were staying at, some more of Mashu's paperwork, along with the check for five hundred dollars. "I wonder how I'm going to explain this to her." I pondered as I slipped everything back into the envelope and tucked the letter into my jacket. I walked the remaining route with Shadow around the lake until we made a full circle and came to a stop in front of my house. I looked upwards and sighed. Heading up the stairs I reached the top with Shadow and punched in the code into the keypad, and the metallic click was heard letting me know the door was open. I grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open stepping inside the apartment. Inside I found Mashu sitting in the living room playing on her phone, Mashu looked up when I walked inside and gave me a faint smile.

"Senpai! You're home! How did your walk go?" Mashu asked.

"It went fine Mashu." I said kneeling down and unclipping Shadow's leash, once Shadow was free he rushed over to the couch and leaped into Mashu's lap. Mashu giggled and petted Shadow's golden fur coat as I walked over and stood over Mashu. Mashu looked up at me with a look of curiosity as I pulled out the envelope from my sports jacket.

"What's that Senpai?" Mashu inquired.

"It's the letter from Chaldea, our flight is on Tuesday." I said fishing out Mashu's passport, papers, and ticket. I handed them to Mashu and she looked them over. "Also the Director expects you to dress your best Mashu. She told me that you should have something appropriate to wear already." I said.

"Yes of course! I will pack it in my suitcase!" Mashu said nodding her head as she looked over her plane ticket. "Wow First class! I guess the Director was in a nice mood when she bought these." Mashu awed and I let out a chuckle.

"Try not to lose them Mashu." I said.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Mashu said reassuringly and I nodded my head at her before I went towards the bedroom, I rubbed my neck and pushed my bedroom door open. Scathach was sitting on the floor with a pillow behind her back, with earbuds in and her phone in her hand, her right leg in the air with a some sort of pencil or stick in between her big toe and little toe, Scathach wasn't wearing her leggings. When I entered the room Scathach looked over her legs there was a shade of red to her face for some odd reason and she crossed her legs. I walked up to her and looked down at her, Scathach took an earbud out off her ear and looked up at me.

"Oh you're not dead?" Scathach said.

"Yes I'm sorry to disappoint you." I said mockingly and pulled Scathach's passport, papers, and plane ticket out of the envelope and dropped it on her lap.

"What's this?" Scathach said placing her phone down on the ground along with the box and took out her other earbud. Scathach picked up the passport and examined it as I walked over to the large window behind the reading chair and looked out the window. A few moments went by when Scathah finally spoke out.

"WHAT? IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!" Scathach said jolting up, I turned and looked at her. "I can understand a fake name, but why'd you have to put your last name in my passport!" Scathach exclaimed, and I put my hands up in self defense.

"I didn't….!" I began.

"You ass! You did this on purpose! Now this means I have to pretend to be your wife when we travel!" Scathach said and let out a loud groan. "UGH!"

"It wasn't me! I didn't choose the name for you I swear! This was totally Chaldea's doing not mine!" I said defending myself, Scathach held her head and turned around.

"Ugh, If that's true I'm going to find out whoever made my last name yours, and kill them." Scathach said.

"Now Now Scathach, let's not kill anyone…. Besides you don't have to pretend to be married to me, you could just be related to me, in fact they don't even have to know that we're related at all." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ugh like I would ever be related to someone like you…. But whatever I suppose." Scathach said brushing it off.

"Ouch you wound me with your words your highness…" I said, this prompted Scathach to turn around and narrow her eyes at me. "Just kidding!" I said putting my hands back up and Scathach sighed.

"Whatever…. So I assume this means the Director has summoned us to London." Scathach said.

"Yes we are to talk before the Council with the Director on Wednesday." I said. "Our flight leaves on Tuesday." I said.

"Where is the letter that no doubt came with the envelope? I wish to read it." Scathach inquired.

"Well…. After I finished reading it…. It burst into flames and turned into ash." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Ugh you Magus are so secretive…." Scathach said with a sigh as rubbed her temples.

"Aren't all humans secretive in nature?" I replied.

"Yes, but Magus in particular are very secretive." Scathach replied as she turned around and crossed her arms.

"I hardly pass for a Magus, so don't blame me!" I said.

"You don't have to be a Magus to be secretive." Scathach said narrowing her eyes at me, causing me to sweatdrop.

"I can't win with you…" I murmured.

"So what else did the Director have to say." Scathach said.

"Well…. She mainly just told me the dates and to dress professionally…. And basically not to embarrass her." I said.

"Hmmm well that shouldn't be hard to do." Scathach retorted.

"Ugh…. You know she also wants you to dress professionally." I said and Scathach raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that? Are my clothes not professional enough?" Scathach said putting her hands on her hips.

"Eh, right now or what you usually wear in public?" I said and Scathach's cheeks became a little rosy and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Public you moron!" Scathach said punching me in the shoulder.

"Hey!" I said rubbing my shoulder. "I'm just saying most people wouldn't consider that very professional and is more of a lounge wear… And your servant outfit wouldn't be professional either…." I said, Scathach just crossed her arms.

"Ugh, geez. Fine. I know what you mean by formal and professional like, I just don't have anything that fits that description." Scathach replied.

"Well the Director gave me a check for you to acquire more appropriate clothing…" I said.

"How much…?" Scathach asked raising an eyebrow.

"Five hundo." I said.

"What?" Scathach said with a confused expression.

"Five hundred…" I replied.

"Oh… well that's a little bit more than I need, but I guess the Director wants me to dress really nice." Scathach said and sighed. "Very well. I know someplace in London where I can get the proper clothing." Scathach said.

"That's cutting it a little short don't you think…." I said.

"No the person I know, he works fast." Scathach said.

"Eh…. O-Okay…" I said. "I'll leave it up to you when we get to London. Our plane leaves at 12 am in the morning of Tuesday." I said.

"Should give him enough time." Scathach said.

"Okay…" I said raising an eyebrow.

"... Well was there anything else?" Scathach inquired.

"Oh… Umm No. I'll let you get back to listening to music or whatever…" I said walking past her.

"Actually No I'll just pack my a bag to get it done early, and maybe put in a book or two." Scathach said.

"We won't be in London that long…" I said.

"I know." Scathach replied.

"Well see ya at Dinner." I said with a wave of my hand and disappeared out of the bedroom to leave Scathach to packing her things…

The Next Day.

The following day was spent packing, well except Scathach who had already packed yesterday. I had picked out the suit that I was going to wear to the meeting with the Mage Association Council or maybe It should be called a session or a briefing I wasn't really sure. I had only just hit me that I was going to meet with the most powerful members of the Mage Association, who were also famous individuals in the magi community and some even legends. Too be honest I didn't know any of them at all, for the magic community and the Mage Association, I had only learned a while ago that they were located in London or at least Clock Tower was. I didn't really know to be honest and I didn't really care about any of them, they were just people. However Mashu on the other hand seemed to be well informed of the Mage Association and famous Magus associated with it, as she had proven while we were in Fuyuki.

"Senpai you really shouldn't call the members councilmen or councilwoman they are actually called Lords. They are the highest ranking members that have enormous political power and influence in the Mage Association." Mashu said.

"Oh really Mashu… Interesting." I said as I packed my bag. "Too be honest referring yourself as a Lord sounds old and outdated." I thought to myself.

"There are also Twelve departments in the Clock Tower Branch which is one of the three branches in the Mage Association. As for the departments, there is General Fundamentals, Individual Fundamentals, Spiritual Evocation, Mineralogy, Zoology, Anthropology, Botany, Celestial body, Creation, Curse, Archaeology, and Modern Magecraft Theories. There is a thirteenth department called Policies, but that is more of a social science." Mashu explained.

"Oh… Interesting." I said as I finished backing my bag.

"Yes its very interesting. I wonder if the Director herself is considered a Lord…?" Mashu said as she thought to herself.

"Maybe, but wouldn't that make her a Lady." I said, Mashu had apparently not heard me and was lost in thought. I heaved my bag up and walked out of my room carrying my bag where I ran into Scathach in the hallway.

"Are you finally done?" Scathach inquired.

"Yes Mistress." I replied jokingly, Scathach had not found the remark funny and flicked me in the head.

"If you're finished you can take it to the car and put it in the trunk, let us make haste." Scathach said handing me my car keys.

"Why thank you for permission Mistress. I hope you didn't take her for a joyride." I said chuckling, Scathach once again did not find it as funny as I did.

"Of course not you idiot!" Scathach replied and walked off. I chuckled and walked off to the door where I opened the door and walked downstairs to the car and put my suitcase into the trunk of the car. A few minutes later I brought Mashu's bag down and put it into the back of the trunk.

10 hours later.

I got into the driver seat with a slam of the door and buckled myself in looking around. Scathach was sitting in the passenger seat fiddling with the Radio while Mashu was in the back looking out the window.

"Alright, are we all set to go Ladies?" I asked, Mashu turned and looked at me. I looked back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Yes Senpai!" Mashu said nodding her head.

"Yeah I'm ready… Just go. Let us not waste any more time." Scathach said as she continued to run her finger across the touch screen, going through stations.

"Yes your worship! We shall go to Warp drive!" I said putting my foot down and shifting to First gear. Scathach just glanced over at me narrowing her eyes at me.

"I don't even know what warp drive is…." Scathach murmured as I started down the road towards the highway. A few moments passed before Mashu spoke up.

"Senpai, will Shadow be alright for a few days without us?" Mashu said.

"Hmmm? Yes of course. I filled his bowl and water bowl enough to last him for the four days we will be gone." I said. "If not the person who usually looks after him will check to make sure he is okay." I said.

"Oh okay, just making sure." Mashu said.

"I've never met this mysterious person who looks after Shadow and your house…. Who is this person." Scathach said raising an eyebrow.

"Ahem well ummm she is ummm a very secluded individual…. She's not very social" I said as I cleared my throat.

"She?" Scathach said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms as she looked at me.

"Yes She." I replied.

"Who is she? What does she look like?" Scathach inquired.

"Umm well ummm…." I said.

"Why are you so inquisitive about this woman, Scathach? I'm sure she is a nice person, she looks after Senpai's house and Shadow after all." Mashu said.

"Yeah what's up Scathach? I wasn't aware I was being questioned by Congress?" I said, Scathach had been cornered and she averted her eyes out the window outside at the woods.

"Well I'm uh….I'm just making sure Shadow is being looked over right." Scathach mumbled.

"Shadow will be fine, She's been looking over him for years. So don't worry." I said.

"Ugh whatever…" Scathach murmured.

It was fifteen minutes before we crossed over the Ohio River and Mashu pressed her face against the tiny window in the back.

"Wow I can see the City from here! It's so beautiful lite up at night." Mashu said looking out at Pittsburgh further down the river.

"Yeah, it can be. Maybe one day I can take you out and about around the City at night." I said.

"Wow really Senpai?" Mashu said.

"Yeah sure!" I replied.

"Hmph." Scathach murmured.

It was ten minutes before we pulled in Pittsburgh International Airport where our VTOL would land. Only this time we didn't just get to pull up to an aircraft, we had to fly commercial... After finding a parking space, tucking my car into a corner away from any other cars in a parking garage we got out of the car and I popped the trunk and pulled out Scathach's bag and handed it to her and picked up Mashu and my bag.

"I can take my bag Senpai." Mashu offered.

"No Mashu I'll carry your bag for you." I said as I slammed the trunk shut and locked the car from my remote.

"Alright Senpai…" Mashu said.

After a short walk Mashu, Scathach, and I arrived at the main building. Upon stepping into the building, I was met by an all too familiar scene of a busy airport terminal with people wandering around.

"I hate Commercial Flying…" I murmured to myself.

"On that we can agree…." Scathach murmured.

Upon finding the right gate, we approached the ticket counter and dropped off our bags, next we went through the intrusive and inhumane process of Security checkpoints where I had to explain to Mashu that she had to remove any metal objects and her shoes, luckily Scathach was already aware of the process. After getting through the painful process, surprisingly no problems arose from Scathach's papers and passport or Mashu's, and getting as far away from that part of the airport, We arrived at our gate where we stood in front of a desk with a screen listing our flight to London.

"Well this is our gate…" I said sitting down in a chair, Scathach and Mashu took their seats next to me on either side. I looked at my watch and the time read 11:45.

"Well it should be a few minutes before our flight departs…. So long as we aren't delayed…" I said with a tone of pessimism.

"This is why I hate commercial flying… Delays… and going through security… Not like I've had a chance to fly anything else…" Scathach murmured.

"True that…" I replied.

"It definitely was interesting Senpai… I'm not sure how to feel about the experience, but this airport is so huge and there are so many stores." Mashu said sipping out of a straw on large fountain drink I had gotten her.

"Well hopefully we don't have to go through this very often…" I said.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Hey Senpai how much do you think these tickets cost the Director?" Mashu inquired.

"Uh man I don't know. I imagine quite a bit. Probably far more than I would spend." I said.

"You would buy coach wouldn't you?" Scathach said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Eh I would prefer not to fly at all, but believe it or not. I would pay for Business or First class. Flying is bad enough as is, If I'm going to fly I'd at least like to enjoy some level of comfort." I replied.

"Surprising…" Scathach murmured.

"Well it was very nice of the Director. I'm going to thank her for her kindness." Mashu said, I rubbed Mashu's head and gave her a faint smile.

"Twelve AM Flight from Pittsburgh to London now departing. All passengers please have your tickets ready and come to the gate!" A woman said over an intercom.

"Well that's our flight…" I said standing up. Scathach and Mashu stood up as well and we approached the line that had formed. After a few minutes Scathach and Mashu had been further ahead of me in the line and had already gotten onboard the flight. I had finally arrived at the ticket checker, who was a young blonde haired woman with blue eyes. I presented the woman my ticket with a warm smile and she gave me smile in return and checked my ticket.

"Thank you Sir, I hope you enjoy your flight Sir." The woman said warmly.

"Thank you have a nice night." I said and wandered down the gateway and ducked into the plane where another young brunette haired flight attendant and the pilot welcomed me aboard.

"Thank you Sir. We hope you enjoy your flight." They said in unison and I nodded my head and walked down the narrow aisle looking at my ticket and then looked for the matching seat. After a few minutes of wandering I stopped at my seat, sitting in the adjoining seat was a familiar face.

"Oh looks like I get to enjoy your pleasant company for the next eleven to ten hours." I said sitting down.

"Just wonderful…" Scathach replied.

"I'll try to make it as bearable as possible." I said and looked at her.

"Ugh whatever, I guess it's better than having some old guy hitting on me or some other creep." Scathach said.

"It's first class, can you really get random old guys and creeps in first class? Maybe rich old guys… and maybe rich creeps" I replied.

"Stereotypical much?" Scathach replied.

"Not really. First class is for privileged people and poor people don't get to sit up here. They don't even get to use the same bathroom." I replied. "Its pretty unfair and unjust to begin with, but hey what can you do." I said.

"That is true… I suppose." Scathach said.

"Social injustice at its finest." I said.

"Yes… No industry is free of it. You pay more, you get special treatment." Scathach replied.

"Quite…. I'm more worried about Mashu. Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Umm I think so, I believe she has a window seat next to an older woman." Scathach replied.

"Oh that's good… I'm glad. She can look out the window and not have to worry about some creep bothering her." I said.

"Do you want the window seat?" Scathach said.

"Uh no. I'd rather not be reminded that for most of this flight were over an ocean where no one would be able to rescue us if we crashed." I said.

"That's quite pessimistic." Scathach said.

"Well I'm not a very optimistic person." I replied.

"Ahem excuse me, could I exchange seats with you?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I turned around and looked up to see a young man in a business suit with a smug look on his face with a flashy watch and looked like the typical white collar worker from New York or LA or perhaps London. I didn't like the guy just by looking at him.

"Uh No thanks, I'm happy with my seat." I replied.

"Hey come on man. I'll pay you to move seats." The man said.

"I don't think you could pay me enough money to make me move from my wife." I replied with a large grin as I patted Scathach's hand, the man immediately had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh um sorry. My apologies, didn't know you two were married. I'll just be on my way then." The man said and disappeared off to his seat. I smiled feeling accomplished that I had put some smug asshole in his place. I turned around to look at Scathach,

SMACK!

I was promptly smacked in the face.

"You smartass. You couldn't have just told him that I was your sister or something." Scathach said, her eyebrow was twitching, Scathach's cheeks were also a deep shade of red and she was doing her best to hide her blushing.

"I think that would be a hard sell, considering your hair is red and mine is blackish brown." I replied rubbing my cheek.

"...I suppose that would be a hard sell…" Scathach said.

"Besides I saved you from some creepy rich guy. That guy looked like the smug asshole type who would have tried flirting with you." I said.

"I know how to look out for myself you know, I think I could handle one smug rich kid like him." Scathach replied.

"Yeah I know, however why go through the trouble when I could just save you from the trouble? Also as your partner I gotta look out for ya." I replied, Scathach just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh whatever…" Scathach said and put her head on her hands as she looked out the window.

It was a few hours after takeoff when I felt something on my shoulder and I looked over to see Scathach resting her head on my shoulder, Scathach was fast asleep and her chest was rising up and down as she breathed in and out. I faintly smiled and laid my head back as I took this time to recall Fuyuki and the grail war and the Servants. I had been avoiding thinking about it for weeks since we returned to our timeline, everything from the burning city of Fuyuki, the death and destruction, the fire and the smoke, the dead bodies, Rider… Lancer and Assassin…. Caster, oh boy Caster if anyone was a ladies man he was. I'm honestly glad Scathach didn't meet him, they would have killed each other. He had been a mystery to me the whole time, but he had been true to his word and helped us till the very end. Even though he knew about my other servant, he still helped Mashu and me, even helping Mashu unlock her noble phantasm. Then he met his fatal end to Archer's blade while in the reality marble… It made me wonder how Archer escaped Caster's noble phantasm, I don't remember much about it but I knew that it involved a giant statue made out of wood that grabbed its foes and threw them into its cage before it ignited itself into flames. It was very mysterious, however Archer had been no less mysterious, he didn't seem all that interested in anything and had ties to Alter Saber apparently in another life. Then there was Alter Saber… she was beautiful, mysterious, and was King Arthur from the British legends. Or at least she was an evil version of King Arthur. It was still none the less shocking to me, history had always recorded King Arthur as a man, but he really was a she. Speaking of he's being she's, there was Doctor Da Vinci. I wasn't sure if she really was a she or what, she or he, hadn't been very forthcoming and had ignored most of what I had said. She also didn't seem to be the social type…. Maybe I could ask Roman and Mashu more about her in London. All this information floated around inside my head for a majority of the flight….

There was a loud thud and sounds of skidding as I looked up from the book I was reading. I lifted the panel on the window to see that we had landed in London's International Airport. I looked forward down the aisle at the flight attendant who had stood up to address the passengers.

"Attention passengers we have just set down in London City Airport. Local time is currently 17:03 or 5:03 PM for you Americans on here. Temperature is 43 degrees Fahrenheit or 6 degrees Celsius. We hope you enjoyed your flight on Delta Airlines and we hope to see you again. We hope you enjoy your time in London." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Mmmmmm…." Scathach mumbled, I looked at Scathach who had been resting her head on my shoulder for the majority of the flight. Scathach's eyes were slowly blinking open and Scathach crimson eyes revealed themselves. Scathach then quickly jolted up and distanced herself from me before looking at me.

"Eh!" Scathach said her face was a shade of red and she had a surprised expression.

"Welcome to London." I said giving a faint smile.

"How long was I sleeping on your shoulder?" Scathach inquired, I rubbed my chin.

"I'd say almost the entire flight." I replied.

"Eh!" Scathach said with widened eyes. "Why did you just let me lay there?" Scathach demanded.

"Eh, well uh. You seemed pretty comfortable so I didn't want to wake you." I replied.

"Eh me comfortable in your presence! You pervert!" Scathach decreed.

"I wasn't the one who drooled on my suit jacket." I replied, unbuckling my seatbelt and stood up leaving Scathach with widened eyes, her face a deep shade of red, and as I glanced back at Scathach she was wiping her mouth with an embarrassed look on her face. I looked forward with an amused look on my face with a grin. It hadn't been true, but that was funny nonetheless. I let out a chuckle as I stepped off of the aircraft and went up the boarding ramp. As I cleared the ramp I came out into the open and turned around and waited, I put my hands in my pockets while waiting for Mashu and Scathach.

After a few moments Mashu shuffled out of the crowd exiting the airplane and spotted me. I waved at Mashu and she rushed on over and came to a stop in front of me, standing almost at attention.

"Heyo Senpai!" Mashu said.

"Hello Mashu, did you enjoy your flight?" I inquired.

"Mmmmm hmmm!" Mashu said nodding her head. "There were so many sights I got to see from my window experience and it was very comfortable." Mashu said.

"No one bothered you did they?" I said raising an eyebrow, Mashu shook her head.

"Nope! The woman I was sitting to was very nice, her and I had a nice conversation and I learned she lives in London and was returning home from a business trip." Mashu said, I rubbed the back of my head.

"I wonder what kind of business trip…" I murmured. "The sexual kind or the professional kind…" I thought that part to myself.

"Eh are their multiple types of business trips?" Mashu said tilting her head and I quickly put stopped rubbing my head and gave her a fake grin.

"Oh nothing Mashu. Don't worry about it." I said reassuringly.

"Oh okay Senpai!" Mashu said letting out a giggle.

"Ahem." I said clearing my throat. "I wonder where Scathach is?" I said looking over Mashu towards the ramp. After a few moments Scathach emerged from the crowd…. And her expression looked particularly unamused, her eyes were narrowed and she was approaching us on a slow walking pace and her arms were at her side.

"Oh hello Scathach!" Mashu said waving at Scathach with a friendly smile. Scathach seemed to ignore Mashu and was heading straight at me, I slowly began walking backwards.

"Eh heh what's with that look on your face Scathach?" I said and gave the best fake smile I had in stock, but I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead. I felt my back press against a wall as Scathach cornered me as a predator does to their prey. I put my hands up. "Scathach….!" I began but was quickly cut off as I felt the wind knocked out of me, I felt Scathach upper punch me in the stomach. I fell to my knees in front of Scathach holding my stomach.

"Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed.

"That's for making such embarrassing comments you ass." Scathach said and she walked off towards the exit. "Next time you want to lie about me drooling on you, make sure there aren't any witnesses." Scathach added.

"Eh heh. I guess I deserved that… Eh heh." I said holding my stomach and sighed. "Omph…" I said as fell face forward.

"Senpai are you alright?" Mashu inquired as she rushed to my side, I looked up at a concerned Mashu and gave a weak smile.

"Ye-Yeah! Everythings fine!" I said and looked back down at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Mashu said with concern in her voice. "Scathach punched you pretty hard." Mashu said.

"Eh yeah I'm fine…" I murmured as I picked myself up and slowly got up on my feet, still holding my stomach.

"What was that all about? Why did Scathach punch you?" Mashu asked.

"Eh cause I deserved it…" I said scratching my head.

"Oh?" Mashu said tilting her head.

"Eh it's fine, don't worry about it Mashu. Let's just go get our bags and find Scathach." I said as I took off in the direction that Scathach went with Mashu in toe. After a few minutes of navigating our way through the airport we found the luggage belts and after several minutes of waiting we collected our bags, Scathach had not collected her bag so I collected it for her. With bags in check we made our way outside to the pickup and drop off zone in front of the Airport terminal. We came to a stop and looked around.

"I don't see Scathach around anywhere…" Mashu said concerned as she looked back and forth down the vast stretch of road. There were several taxis and shuttles ferrying passengers around.

"Eh I'm sure she's around… She couldn't have gotten far." I said looking side to side.

"I hope not…" Mashu said sounding somewhat nervous. "If I was alone in a big city like this I think I would get lost and be scared." Mashu added.

"Eh I'm sure she could find her way around… She's probably been to London before…" I said, while I wasn't certain, I found it hard to believe in her two thousand years on earth that she wouldn't have been to London… The only question was in what time period?

"Really?" Mashu said.

"Yeah… Besides she's a fully grown woman she'll be fine." I said. "Besides she's got a mean punch you wouldn't want to mess with." I said and Mashu giggled.

"I'm sure you can tell people that from experience." A voice belonging to Scathach said and I froze with the hairs standing on the back of my neck.

"Eh!" I said turning around to see Scathach sipping coffee from a starbucks cup.

"Oh you were kind enough to grab my bag. Thank you." Scathach said grabbing her bag from my hand.

"Where have you been Scathach?" Mashu inquired, Scathach sipped at her coffee.

"Getting coffee." Scathach replied.

"Do I dare ask where you even got the money to buy coffee…" I mumbled under my breath, suddenly my debit card was flashed in front of my face as Scathach stood in front of me waving it in front of me.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your wallet in the seat next time…" Scathach replied with a smirk as she slid the debit card back into my wallet and put it in my jacket pocket and gave my pocket a pat. I let out a low growl, and Scathach let out an evil chuckle.

"Why don't you flag us a cab partner." Scathach said, I recomposed myself and stepped out to the curb and waved down a cab. As I waved down a cab I overheard Mashu and Scathach's conversation.

"Did you really need to punch Senpai?" Mashu said.

"Yes, Christopher deserved it." Scathach said blankly as she sipped her coffee.

"But why?" Mashu inquired tilting her head. I looked over my shoulder to see Scathach lean in and whisper into Mashu's ear. "Oh! Well I still feel like maybe didn't that didn't warrant such an extreme response. Even if Senpai had been mean to you." Mashu said, Scathach just rolled her eyes and went back to sipping her coffee. I sighed to myself as I turned around and finally flagged down a taxi cab. After putting our luggage in the back, we crammed ourselves into the back of the cab and buckled our seat belts.

"Alright so where am I taking you ladies and sir." An older Taxi driver with a pepper and salt mustache asked with a British accent.

"Oh umm hold on a moment I have the address…" I said as I reached into my jacket and took out an envelope, I pulled out the piece of paper with the Hotel's name and examined it. "The ummm…. The Langham." I replied.

"Ah I know that place, I'll get ya there right away. Just might take a while, you know with rush hour and stuff." The Taxi driver said.

"Yeah its no problem…" I said as I glanced out the side window, resting my head on my hand. Mashu was sitting in the middle of the backseat separating Scathach and I. Mashu however was reaching over Scathach and myself to look at all the sights, Scathach let out low pitched growls everytime Mashu looked over her, while I paid it no mine. The Taxi Driver looked in his rearview mirror and let out a chuckle.

"Is this your first time in London, the three of you?" The British Taxi driver asked.

"Oh um no Sir, It's not my first time." I said looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"What about you young lady?" The Taxi driver said looking at Scathach.

"No I was here during the war…" Scathach said, the taxi driver raised his eyebrow and I sweat dropped.

"Wait which war?" The Taxi driver asked.

"Oh umm I meant I've been here on multiple occasions. Did I say war? My bad! Eh he." Scathach said scratching the back of her head while closing her eyes and grinning.

"Oh sorry, must have misheard you. My hearing's not the greatest in my old age." The Taxi driver responded. "What about you lassy?" The Taxi driver asked looking at Mashu.

"Oh me?" Mashu said pointing a finger back at herself and the Taxi driver nodded his head. "Oh yes this is my first time here!" Mashu said nodding her head.

"Well welcome to London! The capital of England, former EU member and proudly now an independent state!" The Taxi driver said referring to Brexit.

"Good riddance to the European Union, I'm glad they collapsed." I said crossing my arms.

"Damn straight, it was predicted but nobody ever believed those predictions until it was too late." The Taxi Driver said. "Now we're back to being independent states and were still at peace and prosperous!" The Taxi driver said. "They said it would be bad or bring about war and instability, but all a bunch of bull I say." The Taxi driver scoffed.

"Nigel Farage knew what he was talking about." I replied rubbing my face.

"Amen to that." The Taxi driver said. "God bless the Queen and England." The Taxi driver said. "You know you seem to know a bit about English politics, you wouldn't happen to be a fellow Brit would ya?" The Taxi driver asked.

"Um no I'm not sorry Sir." I replied.

"Ah its alright, doesn't matter where you're from. Its nice to see that not all foreigners saw Brexit as a bad thing or the collapse of the EU ." The Taxi driver said.

"Eh you could say I dabbled in politics in my college and high school years so I was paying close attention to the events." I said.

"Eh so if you don't mind me asking where you be from?" The Taxi driver said.

"The United States, Pennsylvania, ." I replied.

"Nice to see an American here in Britain, your citizens are always welcomed here." The Taxi driver said, I nodded my head in thanks.

"What about you?" The Taxi driver said shifting to Mashu.

"Oh um I'm Canadian!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Oh one of our fellow English Women from across the ocean." The Taxi Driver said. "Welcome to Homeland!" The Taxi Driver said, he said it in a joking manner however.

"Thank you!" Mashu nodded with a warm smile.

"What about you young lady?" The Taxi driver asked Scathach.

"Scot…. I mean America. The United States." Scathach replied.

"Well nice to see another American, like I said." The Taxi Driver said. "And I believe this is where we part ways my fellow Englishman and ladies. This is your stop." The Taxi driver said pulling over in front of an older brick building that appeared to be an older hotel, but yet looked very elegant. I opened took out my wallet, taking out my debit card and slide it down the machine and added a friendly tip for his hospitality. I got out of the car and held the door open for Mashu. Scathach got out and slammed the door shut and stepped up onto the sidewalk while I went around to the back and got our bags out of the trunk and handed them to Mashu and Scathach. Once I slammed the trunk shut, I waved the friendly Taxi driver off and looked up at the Hotel with the Large sign that read Langham Hotel...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hoped you enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they help me out. If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	6. Chapter Six An Old Acquaintance

**Chapter Six**

 **An Old Acquaintance**

* * *

"Well this is our Hotel." I said as I put my hands into my pockets.

"Do you think Roman or the Director will be here?" Mashu inquired.

"Well as elegant as this hotel looks I'm sure the Director is somewhere much nicer and knowing Roman's luck he probably had to pay for his own hotel and it probably isn't in fancy hotel like this." I replied.

"Well there's always hoping." Mashu said.

"I suppose…" I said as I walked past Mashu, I gave a nod to a hotel employee who was standing outside of the entrance in a grey bellboy outfit, above the entrance flapped a large flag of Great Britain. I headed into the Lobby of the Hotel, inside was a very elegant lobby with marble floors, a fancy glass chandelier hung above our heads, while the desk and lounge area was truly a sight to behold. I approached the front desk to a be met by a friendly looking lady in a hotel uniform, she had ginger colored hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello there and Welcome to The Langham." The woman said with a British accent. "Do you have a reservation?" The woman asked. "Or perhaps you are making a reservation or checking out a room?" The woman said.

"We have a reservation." I said and provided the woman with the reservation information along with my name, after the woman looked over all the information she nodded her head and handed me three keycards.

"Thank you Christopher, I hope the three of you enjoy your stay at Langham. If you need anything, please feel free to call the front desk or come down here where you can find someone here to help you 24/7. We have a swimming pool, gym, bar and restaurant, and a dining room available to our guest. We also have events scheduled at certain times of the day, you can find schedule times on our website." The woman said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you Ma'am. Have a good night." I said and nodded my head. I turned around and walked up to Scathach and Mashu standing in the middle of the lobby. Mashu was fawning at all elegant interior and jaw dropping furniture and tapestry. Scathach was blankly glancing around not looking very impressed.

"Oh so are you finally done fraternizing with that young woman? Taking enough time to finally get our hotel cards?" Scathach said, I rolled my eyes and reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out two key cards. I handed the keycard to Scathach and she promptly took it, looking it over, before she slid it into her pocket. I looked at Mashu who was still looking around in awe.

"Mashu." I said, and Mashu snapped out of her trance and she looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.

"Apologies Senpai! I've just never seen a place so… so…." Mashu stuttered.

"Tasteless." Scathach said.

"No… ummm." Mashu said.

"Extreme." Scathach said.

"No…" Mashu said holding her chin.

"Flashy…" Scathach said.

"No….." Mashu said.

"Stuffy." Scathach replied.

"No!" Mashu said. "I've never seen someplace so charming and cultured and ummm so dashing and dignified!" Mashu exclaimed, Scathach rolled her eyes and averted her eyes someplace off to my right.

"Chris! Mashu! Lancer! You made it!" A familiar voice said behind me, I turned to face the voice who was talking to us.

"Roman!" Mashu exclaimed and rushed past me to go hug Roman. Mashu caught Roman by surprise and squeezed him tight.

"Omph!" Roman exclaimed as Mashu hugged him. "Hey there Mashu! Nice to see you too." Roman said patting Mashu's head.

"Four! Kyu, Kyui ~!" Four cried out and jumped up onto Mashu's head.

"Four!" Mashu said unclenching Roman and letting Four jump down to Mashu's shoulder, Mashu rubbed Four's chin and Four seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.

"Hey Roman." I said walking up them with my hands tucked in my pockets.

"Hey Chris, how goes it?" Roman inquired.

"Everything is going….fine." I replied.

"Eh fine… You don't sound very convincing did something happen?" Roman said, I glanced my eyes to the side at Lancer who glanced her eyes back at me narrowing them.

"Oh um hello Lancer!" Roman said scratching the back of his neck.

"Hello Doctor…" Scathach said averting her eyes to Roman.

"Eh heh… Is everything going well?" Roman inquired, Scathach crossed her arms.

"Things… Things are…. somewhat satisfactory." Scathach replied, Roman sweatdropped and continued to rub his neck.

"So eh Roman." I said butting into the awkward conversation, saving Roman.

"Yea?" Roman said.

"How'd you managed to get Four in?" I said stroking Four's head.

"Oh! Believe it or not, but I told them that Four was a miniature poodle! Can you believe that a place as nice as this allows pets?" Roman said putting his hands on his hips, looking proud of himself.

"I still can't believe you brought Four with us in the first place…." A voice said coming from behind Roman. The Director emerged from behind Roman, with a teacup in hand along with the platter. Olga rose the cup to her lips and sipped at it. It appeared to be a Cappuccino with the foam seeping over the top and caressing the Director's lips.

"Director!" Mashu and I exclaimed.

"At ease operatives…" Olga said as she sipped from her cup.

"Director I didn't expect you would be here…" I said, and Olga raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and why not Operative?" Olga said walking up to me and standing a little too close for comfort. I felt a sweat drop roll down my forehead.

"Eh well it's just that I expected you would be staying someplace more…. Nicer." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. The Director paused for a few moments and then sipped from her Cappuccino, then there was a burning sensation on my forehead and I took a step back and rubbed my forehead.

"Idiot! You think I would send my employees to multiple hotels and pay different prices." Olga said as she sipped her drink.

"Hohoho." I heard Scathach chuckle and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Besides it would be much more harder to divide my security forces amongst three hotels, and to communicate with you on a moment's notice." Olga said.

"Eh yes I see… Apologies Director." I said as I continued rubbing my forehead.

"No matter, I'm just glad to see you all made your way here. I assume that you all have the proper attire?" Olga said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Director." Mashu and I said in sync.

"And what about you Lancer?" Olga said averting her eyes to Scathach.

"I currently do not have the proper attire, but I am preparing to go out tonight to get it, I know a tailor in London." Scathach replied blankly with her hands at her side.

"I see… very well. Then make haste. I want all of you on your best behavior and representing Chaldea proudly before the Council." Olga said.

"Yes Director." Mashu and I said in sync.

"Well I will talk to you perhaps later tonight or in the morning. Now off you go." Olga said turning around and heading back into another part of the hotel. With the Director out of sight, the atmosphere became less serious once more.

"Well how about the four of us have dinner here at the Hotel, I hear their food is excellent!" Roman said clapping his hands together.

"I would Doctor, but I have to go get my attire remember." Scathach replied.

"Oh yes how could I forget when you just said you were going to." Roman said slapping his forehead, Roman turned to look at me. "You will be joining us won't you Chris?" Roman asked

"I also have to go with Lancer…" I said and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me. "You know, to make sure nothing bad happens." I said.

"Well I think Lancer can take care of herself Chris, but if you insist. What about you Mashu?" Roman said, Mashu turned and looked at me with pitiful eyes. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Feel free to stay here with Roman, Mashu. Lancer and I will be fine on our own, go have some fun, enjoy the sights and the food! London is a great place!" I said.

"Thank you Senpai!" Mashu said nodding her head at me.

"Have fun Mashu." I said.

"I will! Catch you two later!" Mashu said.

"Yeah, see you guys perhaps later tonight, and if not I will see you in the morning!" Roman said, I nodded my head at Roman.

"Catch ya later Roman!" I said.

"Farewell Doctor." Scathach replied, with that Roman, Four, and Mashu turned around and headed off into the hotel. After they had departed, I beckoned a bellboy over.

"Can you take our bags to our room." I said handing him my suitcase along with a sticky note with our room number.

"Of course Sir!" The bellboy said and grabbed Scathach and my bag, putting it on a cart, before taking them away to our rooms. Scathach was already making a beeline for the door. I rushed to catch up to her, once I caught up to her I held the door open for her as she walked out. I walked next to her, shoulder to shoulder as we set off in the direction of Scathach's so called tailor.

"I didn't need you to come with me. You would have been better off staying here with Roman and Mashu." Scathach said bitterly.

"And do what? Hmm? Just let my partner wander off into the City of London by herself?" I said, Scathach narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm not a little girl, It's also not my first time in London need I remind you, and I know my way around." Scathach said. "And besides its not like I can go far, you have those command seals that you can just use to summon me to your location…" Scathach said. "Not that you ever use them." Scathach muttered.

"Would you prefer if I used my command seals? I don't use them often because I trust that you can do things freely without my orders. Even if these are infinite, Id prefer to use them very sparingly." I said. "You should be happy I don't use my command seals to make you do terrible things or turn you into some sort of slave. There are some pretty bad people out there." I murmured, Scathach narrowed her eyes at me giving me a very irritated expression with her crimson eyes seeming to burn into my skull. "Anyway, you said you hadnt been here since the War!" I stated. "I imagine you meant World War II!" I said, Scathach averted her eyes to me for a moment before redirecting them forward.

"I've been here multiple times after the Second World War." Scathach said. "What I said in the cab was just a slip of the tongue. One does slip up every now and then." Scathach said.

"Hmph." I said crossing my arms.

"Besides if you trust me, why are you following me?" Scathach said.

"I'm accompanying you. Not following you." I replied. "If I was following you I would be lurking behind you at a distance not walking side by side." I said, Scathach just rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

After a few minutes we arrived in front of a brick building with a wooden store front. Inside was mannequins displaying fine dresses and suits along with other clothing. The storefront sign read, High Society Tailoring. I stared off into space as I looked at the sign.

"Hey are you coming in or what?" Scathach said looking over her shoulder as she grabbed the door handle.

"What?... Oh yeah. Sorry." I said as I followed Scathach inside the store. Upon entering the store, it gave off a classic vibe. The store didn't have very many modern pairs of clothes, mostly they were suits for women and men, sweaters, vests, pants, swimsuits, and dresses. I looked around the store and stopped in front of a finely tailored double breasted suit with an embroidered emblem in white stitching. I examined the finely tailored suit closely when a very loud voice intruded on my concentration.

"Scathach! Its been sometime since I've seen you! How have you been?" A manly british accent said and I turned around to face the voice. Standing in the middle of the store walking up to Scathach was a middle aged man, I would guess maybe late 40's or early 50's. He wore fine black suit pants and black suit shoes with brown going down the middle, he wore a brown sweater vest with a white collar shirt underneath with his sleeves rolled up. He had a black tie,golden octagonal rimmed glasses with a chain keeping them from falling off his face, and was wearing a fine silver watch. His hair was salt and pepper and he had a curled silver and pepper mustache. As he approached Scathach they did something I thought Scathach would never have done. They did that weird thing where they pretended to kiss each cheek at the same time, a weird greeting I thought only women did to their closest girlfriends.

"Wilbur it has been a while. I am doing well." Scathach said nodding her head and had a faint smile.

"Last I heard you were in Moscow on a job." Wilbur said.

"I was… But I was abruptly pulled away from the job…" Scathch said.

"Ah I see. So does this mean you are on a new job?" Wilbur inquired.

"In a sense, yes. It's a bit of a longer term contract." Scathach replied.

"Ah I see…" Wilbur said. "Hopefully it pays well…" Wilbur said before looking over her shoulder at me. "Eh yes I will be with you shortly young man." Wilbur said and I stared blankly at him.

"Ahem actual that is my partner…." Scathach said, and Wilbur's eye's widened.

"Oh really?" Wilbur said walking over to me standing in front of me as he looked me up and down. "Interesting…" Wilbur said as he examined my suit closely. "I must say young man you have excellent taste in clothing…" Wilbur said leaning in and examining the stitching on my suit jacket. "And the stitching on this suit is marvelous!" Wilbur said and grasped my arm firmly lifting my arm up and examining my armpits.

"Eh!" I exclaimed, this man was making me very uncomfortable, and I didn't like the way he was looking me over. Wilbur rolled back my sleeve and examined my silver watch with golden lining. "Hmmm fascinating, one of the first digital watches made in Germany! Superb craftsmanship, you Germans definitely do make high quality products, even surpassing my own watch." Wilbur said than grasped my hand and examined my glove feeling the stitching, I promptly pulled my hand back and held it.

"Eh… Thanks…" I murmured, "This guy is seriously creeping me out." I thought to myself. Wilbur circled around me and examined my backside, I tried to turn around to face him but he stopped me from doing so. "Intriguing…" Wilbur stood up straight and stood up next to me, suddenly I felt a smack on my ass.

"What the…?" I said as I my face cringed and distanced myself very far away from Wilbur. This man had just smacked my ass, invaded my privacy, and done so many wrong things.

"You've found yourself an excellent specimen Scathach, he definitely would provide perfect offspring." Wilbur said. "I am rather disappointed I wasn't invited to the wedding…" Wilbur said, suddenly I felt my face get hot and sweat rolled down my sides. Scathach only let out a burst of laughter.

"Hold on a minute its not like that!" I said defensively.

"Oh its not?" Wilbur said looking at me.

"No I'm just her partner for this job she's on…" I said.

"Oh is this true Scathach?" Wilbur said looking at Scathach who had finally regained her composure and was holding her sides as tears of laughter were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh my Wilbur, you should know me better than that. I would never marry, let alone to an idiot like him!" Scathach said holding in her laughter, I frowned and averted my eyes off in another direction. "I wouldn't want to marry you either Scathach.." I thought to myself. "He is right however, we are just partners on this particular assignment. Once this assignment is over, our partnership ends." Scathach said.

"Oh I see, tis a shame. However it makes sense, he does seem rather jumpy and not very sociable." Wilbur said eyeing me. I averted my eyes for a moment at him and then quickly glanced elsewhere. This guy is seriously a creep, and Scathach calls me one. Then the olderman shadowed over me and looked down at me. "For your sake I hope you don't get Scathach killed young man…" Wilbur said looking down on me, I felt sweat rolling down my foreheads. "Seriously dude personal space, you're creeping me out…!" I thought to myself.

"Eh… Y-Yes Sir!" I said and Wilbur backed off and gave me some space, Wilbur gave a smile that sent shivers down my back.

"Well at least you have manners Youngman." Wilbur said and walked over to Scathach. "Ahem so what can I do for you Scathach? Did you get tears in your outfit or perhaps your armor? Or does your blade need repairs." Wilbur inquired, Scathach shook her head.

"Actually No, I need professional looking attire. I need it for the job, and I need it tonight." Scathach said.

"Hmm that's a tall order…" Wilbur said scratching his roughly shaved cheek.

"I know, but you're the best in the business and your clothing is world renowned." Scathach said.

"Hmmm how much are we talking?" Wilbur said.

"I have five hundred on me. I know it's less than you are used to, but I was hoping you could give me your usual discount." Scathach said, Wilbur rubbed his face for a few minutes.

"Alright I'll do it! So why don't you come back here and tell me what you have in mind." Wilbur said leading Scathach to the back. I followed behind them at a lengthy distance looking around the store at Wilbur's other clothes.

"So I was thinking…" Scathach began and Scathach and Wilbur bantered back and forth as they stood over a table and Wilbur began sketching something out on paper, after what felt like thirty minutes to forty five minutes, Wilbur finally spoke up and lifted the sketch paper off the ground and pinned it to a board facing opposite of my direction.

"I think this will be perfect don't you think Scathach?" Wilbur said stepping back to look at his sketch, Scathach walked over and examined it closely while holding her chin.

"Yes I believe this suit will do for the occasion." Scathach said nodding her head and stepping back.

"Excellent, Ill need to start by taking your measurements and then cutting the fabric… You should know how it goes, so if you could remove your exterior clothing for more accurate measurements." Wilbur said.

"Yes, Yes. I'm aware of the process Wilbur…" Scathach began to take off her turtleneck but stopped halfway as she noticed I was watching her, her face turned red for a moment and Scathach dropped her turtleneck back down and narrowed her eyes at me as if she had completely forgotten I was here.

"Don't watch you creep!" Scathach said, my face felt red for a moment and I turned the my cheek to hide my face.

"Eh where else am I supposed to go you idiot?" I said averting my eyes.

"I don't know why don't you just go back to the hotel, as you can see I am fine!" Scathach said.

"Not going to happen…" I murmured.

"Ugh then go take a seat or something or looking at the clothing." Scathach said.

"Eh is there anywhere that I can even sit?" I said looking around.

"Yes young man, there's a seat over there that you can sit down in." Wilbur said popping out from behind board and pointing at a wooden chair next to a door leading out the side. I shrugged and walked over plopping down in the wooden seat with leather padding. I rested my head on the palm of my hand as I looked around the store.

"Women and their clothes…" I murmured to myself as my eyes wandered around the store. The only clothing of interest to me were the suits, but I already had enough suits and didn't need to spend anymore money. My eye's wandered until they rested upon a mirror giving me a look at Scathach and Wilbur working in the corner of his store. Scathach had removed her clothing and was down to her underwear and Bra with her backside showing, I raised an eyebrow at her choice of undergarments.

"Oh so you like lace Ice Queen? Interesting… And black none the less." I murmured to myself, I felt my face getting a little red as I examined the back of Scathach's body. Scathach indeed had a perfect body and her features were….. I Shook my head and averted my eyes elsewhere. "Eh way to be a pervert Chris… Have you no class. Besides that's the only way you're ever going to get to look at those features is by spying on her through a mirror." I thought to myself. "Hey its not like I'm interested in her anyways and she's not interested in me… So what does it matter." I thought to myself. "Although maybe one more glance wouldn't hurt…" I thought to myself as my eyes wandered back to the mirror, instead of showing Scathach now all that was in the way was a curtain. I sighed and rested my head against wall.

"It's best that you didn't spy on her again Chris…It likely to only get you in trouble." I murmured to myself.

"I'm not very good with women, what can I say?" I murmured back at myself.

"Since when, you hold doors open for them, you give them your bed, you buy them stuff, you feed them, you compliment them, you respect them, and you put your neck on the line for them. That's called being Chivalrous." I murmured back.

"A whole lot of good that does me, I get abused more than anything." I said and looked down at the ground crossing my arms against my stomach. A few minutes went by before I felt a rumble in my pocket. I sat up straight and reached inside my jacket and pulled out my phone. My screen read that I had one message from Mashu. I slide my screen upwards and entered my passcode. I read Mashu's message to myself.

"Heyo Senpai! What's up?"

"Nothing much Mashu, just waiting for Scathach to finish getting her clothes tailored"

"Oh Senpai, Scathach is getting her clothing custom tailored?"

"Yep"

"So kawaii!"

"Eh?"

"Sorry! That sounds so cute!"

"If you say so."

"Why? Have you not seen what it will look like?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Scathach… Isn't in a sharing mood"

"I see "

"Yea so what are you doing Mashu?"

"Oh! Roman has been showing me around the Hotel and nearby Area! London has some amazing sights! Senpai you should see the pool our hotel has!"

"Hm interesting, Ill have to check it out, when I escape from hell that is."

"LOL, is it really that bad?"

"The shop owner has violated me in so many ways Mashu… Ways I wouldnt wish upon any man."

"Poor Senpai… I will pray for you!"

"I wasnt aware you were religious Mashu…"

"I'm not… But I wanted to say something to make you feel better…"

"Eh Thanks…"

"Sorry Senpai that I can not be of more help…"

"Its fine Mashu, just enjoy your time with Roman and Four."

"Thank you Senpai! I will! I'll save some of this cake for you!"

I sighed and I felt my stomach rumble. "Cake…. I wish I had cake…" I muttered to myself. "In fact any food would sound good right about now, they didn't offer much in food on the flight here…" I mumbled to myself. I looked around myself until my eyes stopped on a side table where there were several magazines. I shifted through the magazines, all of them were fashion magazines. "Ugh…" I mumbled to myself as I picked up a fashion magazine on men's suits. As I flipped through the pages on the magazine, briefly skimming the paragraphs and examining the images, the hands of the clock turned and my eyes began to feel very sleepy until I finally nodded off to sleep…

Six Hours Later.

"Hey wake up Idiot!" Scathach said flicking me in the nose.

"Eh?" I said as I snapped awake and began to rub my nose from my sleeping position, the magazine I was reading was spread out on my chest. "Hey I'm not a dog!" I said holding a fist up in the air.

"Eh, sure whatever you say, I'm done here so let's go!" Scathach said as she crossed her arms and a large white bag was in her hand.

"Eh how long has passed?" I said looking at my watch.

"Six hours." Scathach replied.

"Six hours… Geez." I said.

"Yes so let us make our way back to the Hotel. I want to head straight to bed." Scathach said.

"Yeah sure let's go." I said as I picked the magazine off of chest and closed it putting it the side.

"Yes, and by the way!" Scathach said giving me a devious grin.

"By the way what?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You seemed to have drooled on your suit." Scathach said walking off as she chuckled to herself, I looked to over to my shoulder and sure enough Scathach had been right, there was drool on my shoulder.

"Eh just great…" I said standing up and wiping the mucus off my shoulder. I walked towards the door as I wiped it off.

"Cheerio Young man!" I heard Wilbur cry out from behind, I rose my hand over my head in goodbye. "Remember what I said… If you know what's good for you!" Wilbur said and I looked back at the old man with a fearful look on my face. Wilbur however had a look of innocence on him, and that only made me more fearful and I rushed out the door where Scathach was waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go now?" Scathach said.

"Psssh I been ready!" I said as I wiped myself off. "The sooner I can get away from that guy the better." I murmured.

"Hohoho" Scathach said letting out a chuckle. "Really? You and Wilbur seemed to be getting along perfectly?" Scathach said with a sly grin.

"Very funny." I replied as I walked alongside Scathach down the dark streets of London with only streetlights and lamps to light our path way back.

"Do I dare ask how you met this man?" I said.

"He's just an acquaintance of mine." Scathach replied.

"An acquaintance? Just exactly who is that guy?" I asked.

"Wilbur is many things. Mainly a tailor, but he is a weaponsmith, watch maker, and a magus like yourself!" Scathach said.

"A magus?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he may not look like it, but back in his heyday he could probably have taken a servant head on and won!" Scathach said, I expressed a look of surprise. "Really that old man? Beat a servant?" I thought back to the creepy old man. He must have been a pretty powerful magus back then.

"But that's in the past. Nowadays he just tailors suits, clothing, swimwear, and works on my armor and weapons off to the side." Scathach said.

"Is he aware you are a servant right now?" I said putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

"... No, but he is aware of my abilities and what I've done." Scathach said.

"Does that include knowing you are 2000 years old." I said.

"No." Scathach replied.

"How did you wind up meeting him?" I inquired.

"What does it matter? It's none of your business." Scathach said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, fine whatever." I said crossing my arms and that ended our conversation until we arrived back at the hotel, as we entered the lobby Scathach and I stood out in the middle. In one direction was the bar and the restaurant, in the other direction was the hotel rooms. I looked towards the restaurant and bar while Scathach looked in the direction of the hotel rooms, then we looked back at each other.

"So ummm hey Scathach would you like to get something to eat at the bar and maybe something to drink…?" I said rubbing the back of my neck while jerking my thumb in the direction of the bar and restaurant.

"I had planned on going to bed…." Scathach replied glancing towards the hotel rooms, looking eager to get away from me.

"Yeah but we haven't eaten anything since yesterday, and I'm starving…" I said.

"Well…" Scathach said and there was an abrupt growl from her stomach, Scathach held her stomach and looked down before looking back up.

"One meal and some drinks won't hurt before we go to bed." I said tucking my hands back into my pockets.

"... Fine… Just let me go do something real quick." Scathach replied.

"Sure thing I'll be waiting for you at the bar." I said and wandered off in the direction of the restaurant. As I wandered into the extremely elegant dining room, I admired the furniture and view from the windows. The dining room was closed and was empty, but the cocktail bar was still open. I wandered over to the bar and took my seat on one of the many padded stools, no one else was at the bar except the bartender. I rested my arms on the countertop and pulled off my leather gloves and slid them into my jacket pockets.

"Will you be the only one?" The Bartender asked.

"Umm No there is a second person actually. And are you still serving dinner? I didn't get to have anything all day!" I inquired.

"Yes we serve dinner until 12 PM. While you await your partner shall I get you a drink?" The Bartender said sliding a menu over at me and then one to the seat next to me.

"Uh do you by any chance have any soda?" I asked, the Bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Only club soda…" The Bartender replied.

"Eh well then I'll just take Club soda then…" I replied.

"Very well Sir." The Bartender nodded his head and walked off. After a few brief moments the bartender came out and pushed my club soda out to me and I gracefully accepted it and sipped from the straw.

"Thanks." I said.

After what felt like ten minutes the bartender came back over to me.

"May I assume your second party is not coming…" The Bartender said, I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"Why don't…." I began, and then Scathach appeared taking her seat next to me at the bar.

"Sorry that took a bit longer than expected! However I'm here now!" Scathach said looking at me with a grin and then turned to look at the bartender. I was astonished at what I was seeing, Scatahach was wearing purple or black, it was hard to tell in this lighting, nylon stockings that went up to her thighs, a black skirt, and a remarkable tailored black suit jacket with two buttons, underneath her suit jacket was white collared shirt that went a little past her suit sleeves and stuck out from her neck. Scathach was all buttoned up and looked very professional and… very beautiful. Scathach looked up from her menu.

"Yes if I could please just have a glass of red wine." Scathach said as she flipped through the menu, the bartender nodded his head.

"Yes Ma'am right away." The bartender said and rushed off. I continued to stare at Scathach, taking in her new suit and how beautiful she looked in it. Scathach however noticed that I was staring and her face flashed red for a moment.

"Its rude to stare you know…" Scathach said, My face felt bright red and I turned away to hide my face.

"I wasn't staring… Just called quiet observation." I murmured as I sipped on my club soda as I completely faced the other way with my arm on chair.

"That doesnt make it sound any less creepy." Scathach said and looked down at her menu again. "Also its rude to not look at someone while you're talking to them." Scathach said, I sighed deeply and turned back around to face her.

"I can't win with you can I?" I said slouching in my chair, Scathach only let out a chuckle. "If I knew you were this cruel when I first met you, I would have asked for another servant…" I murmured as I sipped at my straw.

"Well it's a little too late now isn't it?" Scathach said as she flipped through the menu.

"You say that like I actually had a choice..." I murmured as I rested my head on my hand and flipped open the menu looking at what they had to eat. After a while, I settled on Shrimp scampi with parmesan sauce and noodles. As I flipped my menu closed I glanced over at Scathach again, her face appeared to be glowing more than usual… I leaned in closer and examined her face.

"Ah!" I said coming to realization, and Scathach turned to look at me with a confused look. "You're wearing makeup aren't you!" I said and Scathach's face turned crimson red as she blushed.

"What! No! This is just my natural complexion!" Scathach murmured crossing her arms.

"Natural complexion!" I exclaimed. "I've been looking at your natural complexion for over a year now and that's not natural!" I blurted out and Scathach's eyebrow twitched as her face was filled with embarrassment.

"Are you calling my natural complexion ugly!" Scathach blurted back, I sweat dropped as I realized that I had something really dumb.

"Eh No that's not what I meant!" I said putting my hands up, Scathach just crossed her arms on the counter and her eyebrow twitched. The bartender came out and placed Scathach's glass of red wine down on the countertop.

"If you two could keep it down… Most people are trying to sleep." The Bartender said politely.

"Sorry…" Scathach and I said in sync and then looked at each other narrowing our eyes.

"Hmph…" Scathach murmured as she grasped her wine glass and sipped from it.

"So what can I get for you two?" The Bartender asked.

"I'll just take the Shrimp Scampi with parmesan sauce and noodles." I replied pushing my menu forward as the Bartender tapped down on his tablet.

"Excellent and for you Ma'am?" The Bartender said looking at Scathach.

"I'll take your Lobster and steak. I prefer my steak medium." Scathach replied.

"Fantastic, would you like any sides?" The Bartender asked, Scathach shook her head. "Very well you two, your orders will be out in a little while." The Bartender said picking up our two menu's and disappeared. Afterwards Scathach and I just quietly sipped at our drinks not saying anything to one another. I decided to break the silence by clearing my throat.

"Ahem…" I coughed and Scathach looked over at me. "You… Look…...Really… Nice." I said feeling flustered, that hadn't come out as well as I thought it would. I looked over at Scathach whose cheeks were a little rosy.

"Thanks…" Scathach murmured as she combed her hair over her ear.

"Eh… So if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to wear your new outfit?" I inquired, Scathach picked up her wine glass and sipped from it.

"Because….." Scathach murmured.

"Because why?" I murmured back.

"Because this isn't some local diner or some fast food restaurant you idiot, this is fine dining at an elegant hotel." Scathach replied.

"Weren't you trashing this hotel for being too extravagant early?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"...So? Just because I think I place is a little too flashy or extravagant doesn't mean I'll dress inappropriately, that's just in bad taste and very rude." Scathach said.

"True…" I said as I swirled my club soda around as I looked around the dining hall and cocktail bar, bottles of liquor and glasses were stacked high against the wall on shelves behind the bar.

"Also because I needed to try it on to make sure it fit…." Scathach murmured as she sipped more of her wine.

"Do you doubt Wilbur's measurements….?" I said.

"No of course not, he's never gotten them wrong before…. And as you can see it fits just fine." Scathach said as she tugged down on her skirt. I glanced over Scathach's attire yet once again, the area around her chest was a little tight though.

"Seems a little tight though…" I murmured, Scathach glanced over me narrowing her eyes.

SMACK.

"Owe!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't be a perv…." Scathach murmured.

"I wasn't being a perv! I was just saying…" I murmured as I continued to rub the back of my head. A few moments passed and the bartender came out with two plates setting them down in front of us.

"Your meal." The Bartender said. "Would you like some more wine Ma'am?" The Bartender said looking at Scathach.

"Yes please." Scathach said raising her glass, The Bartender went to grab the wine bottle from early and poured wine into Scathach's glass.

"Thank you." Scathach said raising her wine glass and bringing it to her lips as she drank more wine. I picked up my silverware and began to thin out the herd of Shrimp on my platter.

"Usually you are suppose to have the noodles and the shrimp at the same time." Scathach said as she cut her steak.

"I'm going to be paying like seventy dollars for this meal, I think I'm entitled to eat the meal how I see fit." I said as I ate, Scathach just rolled her eyes and began to eat her steak. It was after ten minutes that our bellies lay full and our platters were bare. That was probably one of the best meals I had in quite a while.

"That was really good…" I said as I patted at my mouth with a napkin before returning it to my lap.

"I haven't had lobster and steak for a while, but I would have to say that is probably one of the best I've had in a long time…" Scathach said.

"When was the best?" I inquired.

"About a hundred years ago or less in a small diner in Paris." Scathach said. "I wonder if that diner is still open…." Scathach said.

"When exactly was a hundred years ago…" I said.

"Sometime before Nazi Germany occupied Paris…" Scathach said.

"Ah I see… Probably not then, it's probably been paved over or turned into a shopping mall or apartment complex." I said as I grabbed my glass and sipped at the rest of the club soda.

"Maybe… Who knows…" Scathach said, a few moments later the Bartender came out holding a black book with no doubt the very pricy check.

"Shall I get you any dessert?" The Bartender inquired.

"No thanks I feel rather full." Scathach said.

"Ill pass." I said.

"Very well then." The Bartender said placing the black book down in the middle of Scathach and I. "Your check." The Bartender said and disappeared once more. I reached over and grabbed the black book opening it, my eyes widened a little and my bank account felt a little bit more emptier after seeing the initial price.

"Well Thank you Christopher for the meal." Scathach said sincerely.

"You're very welcome." I said nodding my head.

"..." Scathach remained silent for a moment before opening her mouth. "... Tonight was very nice…." Scathach said, I tilted my head and looked the other way as I felt my cheek grow a little hot.

"Ahem well yes, I'm going to have a few more club soda's… So you can head on to the hotel room" I said.

"Very well…Thank you once again." Scathach said standing up from her stool. Scathach brushed past as she walked towards the hotel rooms. "Try not to stay up late, I doubt the Director will be happy if you aren't up early." Scathach said.

"Scathach…." I said and Scathach looked over her shoulder to face me, I opened my mouth about to say something, then decided not to.

"Have a goodnight..." I said waving Scathach off.

"You too…" Scathach replied and walked off, I sighed and looked at my club soda.

"Can I have another refill." I said raising my glass.

"Of course…" The Bartender came over and filled my glass. After filling my glass the Bartender stood there for a moment. "You were going to tell her something other than goodnight?" The Bartender inquired.

"Yeah… I was." I said as I brought the glass to my lips and sipped it down.

"Well if you are interested in her. It would be best not to wait too long, or she'll slip through your fingertips." The Bartender said, and I felt my face get hot.

"Hey! It's not like that…! We're just acquaintances!" I protested as my cheeks grew rosy.

"Just some friendly advice…" The Bartender said. "I'll be back when you are ready to pay…" The Bartender said and disappeared yet again leaving me to my solitude. I swirled the ice cubes around in my glass as I thought to myself. "You really are an idiot you know? Even if Scathach and your relationship is rough right now, it would be best to not push her away even further." I thought to myself.

"Yeah I know…"

* * *

 **I know I missed last week, however I figured I'd give you a new chapter as my Halloween treat. Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hoped you enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they help me out. If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	7. Chapter Seven ClockTower

**Chapter Seven**

 **An Old Acquaintance**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Ugh…" I murmured as I slowly blink open my eyes and look up from my pillow at the alarm clock as it flashed angrily at me and emitted the annoying noise I despised more than anything. I brought my hand out from under the sheets and slammed it down on the snooze button. After retracting my hand, I turned over on my side and looked out towards the windows. This had been one of the few times recently which I had been able to enjoy a bed in a long time and I wanted to enjoy the few minutes I had with soft pillows and comfortable sheets. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my head against my pillow!

BANG! BANG!

"Oi Wake up! I heard your alarm clock going off in there! It's time to wake up!" Scathach said as she banged on the door loudly.

"Mmmm go away…." I murmured as I nuzzled deeper into my pillow.

"If you don't get up now, you'll be late. And I'm not waiting on you." Scathach muttered through the door.

"Fine by me…" I murmured.

"The Director will have you placed in front of a firing squad if you're late!" Scathach said.

"I'll take my chances…" I murmured.

"Ugh…" Scathach groaned and I heard her footsteps as she stomped off down the hall. I let out a sigh as I crawled out of bed, standing up out of bed.

"I hate mornings…" I muttered as I walked over to the closet and pulled out the suit I had brought for the meeting with the Mage Association council. I unzipped the protective covering and took it out. I sat down on the bed and changed into my suit and pants. As I changed I heard footsteps outside of my room and drawers opening and closing. As I slipped on my shoes I stood up and walked over to the door, I turned the door handle opening it. I brought my hand up to my eyes as light blasted me in the face.

"Ugh…" I murmured as I walked out of the bedroom and into the small living room with TV. As I entered the living room Mashu exited from the girls bedroom down the hall.

"Good morning Senpai!" Mashu said as she walked up to me.

"Yo." I replied with a wave of my hand as I turned to face her, Mashu was wearing a white jacket with black belt buckle and several black stripes with golden Chaldea diamonds on the shoulder sleeves, a black skirt, with black stockings that went up to her thighs, and white boots that almost went up to her knees.

"Mashu…" I murmured as I looked her over.

"Yes Senpai?" Mashu said tilting her head.

"Where did you get that outfit." I said blankly.

"Oh! This is Chaldea's standard uniform…" Mashu stated. "Does it not look good on me?" Mashu inquired tilting her head.

"Uh no…. It looks fine on you Mashu." I said turning my head to the side as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sen-pai." Mashu said and I looked back at her, Mashu had her fists up and was giving me a determined look. "Tell me the truth!" Mashu said looking as if she was holding her breath.

"... To be honest Mashu, it makes you look rather plain and generic." I stated bluntly. Mashu gave me a surprised look and then turned shy as she rubbed her chin with her index finger.

"...Hmmmm I see." Mashu murmured shyly, I raised an eyebrow and patted Mashu's head.

"Plain and generic does not fit you at all. Is what I'm saying." I said and Mashu looked up with an awed look. "You're much more colorful and outgoing. I'm just saying it does not fit your style or personality, so please don't take offense too it Mashu." I said rubbing Mashu's head. Mashu nodded her head and looked at me determinedly.

"Thank you Senpai! I won't!" Mashu said.

"Good now why don't you go and get breakfast! Scathach and I will be down shortly." I said.

"Okay Senpai!" Mashu said smiling and turned around rushing to the door.

"Save Scathach and me a seat!" I called out, Mashu turned around as she stepped out of the room and nodded her head before closing the door. I sighed deeply and looked around the room for any signs of Scathach, upon not finding her I peeked my head inside the girl's bedroom, nothing there except two tidy beds and opened suitcases. I shrugged and walked towards the bathroom. I reached for the door handle and grasped it, giving it a turn I found it was locked. I took my hand off the handle and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Scathach's voice said coming from inside.

"It's me, I needed to brush my teeth and comb my hair. So open up!" I said, there was no response for several minutes. I knocked on the door again.

"Still in here." Scathach said.

"Yeah well come on, You were just bitching at me a few minutes ago about waking up and getting ready! So let's go!" I said.

"I am getting ready! I'm taking a bath!" Scathach said.

"Taking a bath! Seriously! Couldn't that have waited until after the meeting." I said.

"No!" Scathach replied.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rested my head against the doorframe and crossed my arms as I waited. After several more minutes I heard the door click open and I looked around the door panel directly into Scathach's face. Her expression was one of angst as her crimson eyes stared into my soul. "Finally done?" I inquired.

"Yes I'm done now Mr. Impatient, so do what you have to do." Scathach replied as she walked out of the bathroom in a bath towel wrapped tightly around her chest. I averted my eyes elsewhere as she walked by and down the hall into the girl's bedroom where she slammed the door shut.

"A Bath… Geez." I said shaking my head as I stepped inside and brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and shaved. A few minutes later I stepped out and headed into my bedroom where I searched for my tie. After finding my tie I brought it around my neck and began to tie my tie. However it seemed I failed at every attempt to tie my tie as I retried over and over, trying several different knots and ways.

"Ugh are you fucking kidding me…" I murmured as I undone my knot.

"Having problems…?" Scathach said making me jump a little as I grabbed my chest and sighed deeply as I turned around. Scathach was standing there in her new suit she had gotten custom tailored last night, Scathach crossed her arms squeezing her chest and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Scathach you really need to stop creeping up on me like that, I could have thought you were an intruder…" I murmured as I averted my eyes away from her, Scathach's beauty was radiating in the morning sunlight and my face was feeling hot.

"What intruder you Idiot! I'm the only one in this hotel room besides you!" Scathach sneered.

"I was just saying, you never know…" I said.

"My room comes before your room baka." Scathach said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Baka?" I said, Scathach sighed.

"I heard Mashu call Roman it early when he seemed to have been doing something stupid so I figured it was an insult…" Scathach said blinking. I sighed heavily and massaged my temple. "Now what are you bitching about?" Scathach inquired, I stopped rubbing my temple and looked at her with an irritated look on my face.

"I didn't even say anything!" I exclaimed, Scathach raised an eyebrow. After a few moments I continued. "... However I do I seem to have a problem tying my tie for some reason." I murmured under my breath, Scathach sighed and grabbed my tie giving a good pull on it, then begun to tie my tie herself. I felt my face grow red as I averted my eyes out the window as Scathach tied my tie and squirmed a little bit. Scathach's chest was pushing against my own chest.

"Can you stop squirming like a high school girl?" Scathach said as she held me firmly in place before returning to my tie.

"Sorry Master…" I murmured apathetically, Scathach narrowed her eyes at me giving me a cold stare as she tightened my tie almost choking me and I let out a gasp as I tugged on my collar.

"Don't call me Master…." Scathach said coldly as she straightened out my tie.

"Alright, Alright. Sorry…" I murmured. "I don't know why that was such a bad thing, it was just a joke" I thought to myself.

"You really can be such a nitwit sometimes…" Scathach murmured as she reached down and began to button my suit jacket up.

"...Thanks." I murmured with an embarrassed expression, Scathach patted my suit jacket and straightened out any crevices in my jacket.

"There…" Scathach murmured as she looked me up and down.

"Thank you Scathach." I murmured as I rubbed the back of my head. Then I remembered something. "Scathach could you help me with one other thing?" I said as I reached into my jacket pocket.

"... I guess." Scathach sighed.

"Don't need to sigh geez, it's just something small." I said as I opened the palm of my hand revealing two golden Chaldea Diamonds pins. "Could you be so kind to please pin them to my collar…." I murmured. Scathach looked down at the pins.

"Sure…" Scathach replied and took one and began pinning it to my collar.

"Thanks…" I murmured, there was a metallic clicking sound and Scathach reached for the second pin and was about to pin it to the other side of my collar before I grabbed her wrist. "Actually Scathach, since you don't have any identifying marks for Chaldea, why don't I pin this one to your collar." I said, Scathach rubbed her chin for a moment.

"..." Scathach didn't say anything for a few moments. "... Sure." Scathach finally replied. Scathach dropped the pin into my palm and I stepped closer to her as I grabbed her collar and began fastening the pin onto Scathach's collar. Scathach's face was a bright red, I gave her a confused look until I looked down and saw her chest was pressing up against mine again, I suppose she had been so busy fixing my tie she hadn't noticed that she had been pressing up against me earlier. My face flushed and I averted my eyes back to the pin. "Almost got it…" I said.

CLICK

The pin clicked into place and stepped back and my face cleared up, Scathach looked down at the pin and then looked back up giving a small smile.

"Thank you Christopher." Scathach said nodding her head, I returned Scathach's smile.

"No problem! Now let's get going, we shouldn't keep the Director waiting any longer!" I exclaimed and began to walk out the door, after I didn't hear Scathach behind me I turned and faced her. Scathach was standing still not facing me. "Scathach?" I said, Scathach looked up and turned around giving a faint smile.

"Sorry! Let's go!" Scathach exclaimed and rushed to my side as we exited the Hotel room and began walking down the hall towards the lobby, after a brisk walk we arrived in the lobby and made our way into the dining room where we looked around. There were very few people in the dining room, most were crowded around the kettle pots or scattered about talking amongst themselves. I examined the guests closely, they were what I expected. Middle aged men and women wearing suits and dresses likely part of the United Kingdom's wealthy class or fatcats as some in Britain liked to call them I suppose. There were a few younger faces of rich tourist or younger CEOs and bosses who would take the place of the older fat cats one day. Most of the younger people in the room were poorly dressed in my opinion and were laughing or looking at their smartphones. As Scathach and I shifted our way amongst the room, most of them ignored us as they were trapped in their own little worlds on their smartphones or inside their own social bubbles. Everyone these days were living inside some sort of bubble, shutting out all the horrors and realities of the world. I however was perfectly happy living outside of the bubbles, living in reality, rather I know the hurtful truth than a sweet lie.

"Oi where are you right now?" Scathach said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at her.

"Oh sorry. I was preoccupied in thoughts…" I said.

"I could see that." Scathach replied.

"Sorry…" I said again rubbing the back of my head.

"Stop that." Scathach said.

"Stop what?" I said tilting my head.

"Stop apologizing, once is enough." Scathach replied.

"So-." I was about to say and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me. "Eh heh right I'll stop." I said, Scathach was about to open her mouth when.

"Senpai!" I heard Mashu cry out and I looked around the room to see Mashu sitting down at a table near the windows with the Director and Roman. Mashu was waving at us over, Scathach and I walked up to the table and stood there. The Director was sipping tea from a fine china cup when we arrived. Roman greeted us with a wave and smiled.

"You're late." Olga said as she brought her teacup up to her mouth, Scathach and I snapped to attention. I was about to open my mouth before Scathach beat me too it.

"Apologies Director! Someone took their sweet time getting out of bed. I tried to wake him, but he didn't listen and wouldn't get up. I had to stay behind and make sure he got dressed and was ready!" Scathach said and I sweat dropped.

"Sellout…" I murmured as I crossed my arms and looked away. I felt a pain in my stomach as Scathach elbowed me.

"Omph!" I exclaimed as I held my stomach.

"Don't hit me you…" I murmured at Scathach, Scathach stood up straight and turned to look at me.

"Don't call me a sellout." Scathach whispered blankly.

"I can think of a lot worse things to call you. Traitor…" I whispered back.

"What was that?" Scathach said butting heads with me, I butted heads back at her. "Don't call me a traitor." Scathach whispered back.

"Fine then I'll call you a liar." I whispered.

"How dare you call me a liar! You're one to talk about being a liar! Take that back!" Scathach whispered growling.

"Make me!" I whispered, Scathach growled and was about to say something.

"Enough!" Olga said and Scathach and I tilted our cheeks and looked at Olga. "Sit down you two!" Olga said. Scathach and I backed off one another and pulled out a seat and sat down with our hands in our laps. "Were not even at Clocktower yet and you're already embarrassing me." Olga said as she set down her cup on her platter.

"Apologies Director!" Scathach and I said in sync, Olga opened her eyes and stared at us.

"I swear… You two are fighting like an old married couple and you've only been home for a few weeks." Olga said rubbing her forehead.

"Me married to him! I would never marry the likes of him!" Scathach said defensively.

"Hey! I wouldn't want to marry you either…" I murmured and Scathach shot me a dirty look as I rested my head against my hand, as I glanced my eyes at her then averted them away.

"Enough you two!" Olga barked.

"Eh heh, now now you two." Roman said rubbing the back of his neck, Mashu was giving me a rather pitiful look.

"Ahem if you two are done, shall we get down to business." Olga said as she crossed her arms and I averted my attention back to her.

"Yes Director!" Scathach and I said again in sync and we narrowed our eyes at one another.

"In a few hours we will be meeting with the Clocktower Council, some of the most powerful men and women in the magus society will be there. They have a lot of influence, power, and more importantly liquidity! So don't embarrass me or screw anything up while we are there." Olga said.

"Yes Ma'am." I said affirmatively.

"Yes Director." Scathach said blankly.

"Good, now I expect you to tell the Lords of the Council what you told Roman and I, about what happened in Fuyuki along with any additional information they might want, and don't ask any questions Christopher! You are there to answer their questions not ask them questions!" Olga said narrowing her eyes at me, I gulped and nodded my head. "Geez why do you gotta point me out." I thought resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"Because you always have questions." Olga replied and I widened my eyes at Olga. "Witchcraft!" I thought to myself.

"And what of me Director?" Mashu spoke up inquiring, Olga turned to face Mashu.

"Yes Ahem, Mashu the same goes for you. I expect you to tell the Council what you told Roman and I." Olga said.

"Do your best to recall everything that you can, any information is better than none. So no pressure." Roman said.

"Speak for yourself… My finances are on the line." I heard Olga mumble to herself. Mashu and Roman did not appear to have heard what she said apparently.

"Very well, I'll give it my best shot!" Mashu said confidently and Roman smiled.

"Don't worry Mashu, if you can't recall anything, just leave it to me and Lancer." I said giving Mashu a faint smile and jerking my thumb back at myself.

"Thank you Senpai." Mashu said nodding her head.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I suggest we have breakfast." Olga said.

"I agree. I'm starving!" Roman said smiling and rubbing his stomach.

"No one asked you Romani." Olga said crossing her arms.

"Eh heh right…" Roman said crossing his arms.

After ordering our breakfast, several minutes passed while we silently waited for our breakfast, Mashu and Scathach were on their phones doing who knows what. I glanced over to see what Mashu was doing on her phone and Mashu looked up.

"Did you need something Senpai?" Mashu inquired.

"Eh no, I was just looking to see what you were doing." I said.

"Nothing really, just reading a book on my phone." Mashu replied.

"I see…" I said retracting myself back into my seat. I glanced to my side to see what Scathach was doing on her phone, Scathach turned her phone away and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you doing?" Scathach snapped.

"Just looking." I replied.

"Well stop it, you're being a creep." Scathach replied, I just rolled my eyes and slumped back in my chair crossing my arms. After a few more minutes passed our breakfast was brought out and placed in front of us. We all gave our thanks and began to eat. After a minute or two Roman spoke up.

"So Chris you and Lancer were out pretty late." Roman said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"What were you two doing?" Roman said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Hmph." Scathach grunted, and I was about to open my mouth to reply.

"Romani don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude. Not to mention disgusting." Olga said to Roman, Roman gulped down his food.

"Sorry Mom." Roman said, Olga glanced at Roman with an evil look and fire in her eyes. Roman put his hands up in self defense.

"What did you say?" Olga said and it was almost as if Olga's voice boomed throughout the room for everyone turned and looked at Roman.

"Eh sorry Director!" Roman said apologetically.

"That's what I thought." Olga said returning to her meal and Roman pulled on his collar and let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew." Roman murmured and I cleared my throat.

"Ahem me and Lancer were just getting her suit as you can see." I said motioning at Scathach's outfit she was wearing. Roman glanced over and looked Scathach over.

"Oh! Lancer I hardly noticed your new outfit! It looks good on you!" Roman said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Idiot." Olga said hitting Roman over the back of the head. "That was rude Romani." Olga said as she sipped at her tea. "You should never say that "You never noticed their new clothes" to a lady." Olga said.

"Owe geez!" Roman said rubbing the back of his head. "Well why didn't you say anything to her then?" Roman said, Olga set her teacup down.

"Because I already complimented her last night when I saw her in the hallways." Olga said.

"Thank you again Director for your kind words." Scathach said nodding her head and Olga nodded her head back and returned to her meal. I poked my eggs with my fork and put them into my mouth before downing it with some coffee. I looked at Mashu.

"So Mashu did you sleep well last night?" I inquired.

"Yes Senpai! I slept very well! Thank you for asking!" Mashu said. "How did you sleep?" Mashu inquired.

"Oh…" I said and looked at Scathach who narrowed her eyes at me as she put pancake pieces into her mouth, then my eyes returned to Mashu. "I slept fine last night Mashu." I said.

"That's good Senpai! A good sleeps is always a good thing! Right Roman?" Mashu said smiling at Roman who returned the smile.

"Right Mashu!" Roman said nodding his head.

"So eh where is Four?" I inquired.

"Oh Four is in my room!" Roman said.

"How'd you manage to keep him in there? I thought Four avoided you." I said.

"Well you know Four has actually been warming up to me since you guys left." Roman said pointing a fork at me.

"He better watch out, otherwise he'll wake up one day on a tray being dissected!" I said jokingly.

"Hey!" Roman said and everyone at the table laughed. The rest of breakfast was ideal chit chat and we finished our breakfast and stood up pushing our seats in.

"Well then, shall we go?" Olga said.

"Yes Ma'am." Scathach and I said in sync and then stared at one another narrowing our eyes.

"Yes Director!" Mashu said nodding her head.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Roman said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well then let's go. Our cars are waiting." Olga said walking off, we all fell in line behind the Director and followed her in a straight line, navigating through the dining hall. People stared at us and murmured to themselves, but they were all out of earshot of me. So I couldn't hear what they were saying.

As we arrived in the lobby Olga headed for the doors and the bellboy opened the door nodding his head.

"Have a pleasant day Ms. Animusphere." The Bellboy bowed. Olga just walked past him without a word and went outside down the stairs. We all passed by the bellboy who continued holding the door and gave our thanks. As we stepped outside and down the steps there were three black four door sedans waiting for us. Spread out around the cars were several Chaldea security wearing the standard black suit with black glasses, some were carrying UMP 45s and others had SCAR-H's, XM8's, and ACRs. The Director was was climbing into one of the cars as a Chaldea Security officer opened the door for her.

"Come on Christopher, you are riding with me. Romani ride with Lancer and Mashu." Olga said.

"Yes of course Director." I said and turned around to face Mashu, Scathach, and Roman. "See you at Clocktower." I said.

"See ya Chris." Roman said giving a faint smile.

"Bai Bai." Mashu said giving a smile.

"Sure whatever, I'll see you there." Scathach murmured as she was already walking to the car in the back. Our group split off and Roman and Mashu got into the rear sedan while I climbed into the front sedan with the Director. As I got in the security officer slammed the door shut and the caravan started moving. I looked at the Director who was sipping from another teacup with a plate in front of her attached to the front seat.

"Ahem Director didn't you already have tea at breakfast?" I said clearing my throat.

"This isn't tea Operative it's coffee, remember I prefer coffee over tea." Olga said as she sipped her coffee.

"Ah Yes apologies, I'll try to keep it in mind." I said.

"See that you do, I only had tea because it was the proper thing to have." Olga said.

"Director is there a specific reason why you wanted me to accompany you." I inquired.

"Well you are one of my Security officers and I do require an officer to protect me incase of another attack." Olga replied.

"Well you do have other security officers." I said.

"You are currently the only senior officer in my the current task force on hand. Anderson is manning the fort at Chaldea and my other senior officer are spread thin." Olga replied.

"That's understandable Ma'am." I said.

"Good I'm glad you understand." Olga said sitting her cup down on the tray.

"I also didn't want to have to be in the same car with Roman, too much time with Roman and I'm liable to kill him." Olga said, I let out a chuckle and Olga glared at me, I quickly regained my composure.

"Ahem if you don't mind me asking Ma'am are you a Lord on the Clocktower council?" I inquired.

"...Yes I am the Lord representing the Animusphere family, since I am the only remaining Animusphere after all." Olga said averting her eyes.

"Oh… So do you know the other lords very well?" I inquired.

"No." Olga said and I raised another eyebrow. "I've only been a Lord for a few years and the only reason I ever talk to them is for funding…" Olga said.

"I see…" I said.

"Yes well enough about me… Why don't you tell me what is going on between you and Lancer?" Olga said raising an eyebrow.

"Eh he nothing's going on! I don't know what your talking about!" I said as I scratched my cheek giving off an innocent expression.

"Don't play coy with me operative." Olga sneered.

"Yes Ma'am! Sorry Ma'am!" I apologized.

"Now I don't know what's up between you and Lancer, but you best sort it out. Otherwise I'll have to find another Operative to take your place. Or I will just give your command seals to your sister." Olga said glancing at me with a sly look.

"No Ma'am that isn't necessary! I'll sort it out! I promise!" I protested. "No need to give my sister my command seals!" I said.

"Good see to it that you do. I'd hate to have to leave Mashu under your sisters watch." Olga said.

"Yes Ma'am!" I said.

"Besides your sister is busy putting out other fires at the moment so that would be quite problematic." Olga said.

"Other fires… Ma'am?" I inquired.

"They aren't a problem for you to worry about. A high ranking officer like your sister can handle them." Olga said.

"Yes Ma'am." I said nodding my head.

"Anyways how has Mashu been doing?" Olga said and I raised an eyebrow. "It's not that I care or anything, but she is still a Chaldea employee and I want to make sure you are taking care of her or not taking advantage of her." Olga said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee Wizz thanks Director." I said resting my head against the window as the London streets passed us by. "I sure didnt get shit when Raelin and I were partners. Guy's would joke around with me, but not treat me like a perv or some sort of creep or something. Not like you and Lancer are doing." I murmured, a few moments went by and I glanced over at Olga. Olga's face was red in embarrassment and she was twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes…. I'm sorry, probably just bringing up more bad memories of Raelin for you. You probably don't need anymore of those. My apologies." Olga said, I just glanced out the window.

"It's fine Director. It doesn't matter anymore, the past is in the past…" I said. "Besides not all of the memories are bad…" I murmured to myself silently.

"Ahem well yes. I suppose it's best if we left things in the past…" Olga said looking out the window. "Does Lancer still not know who Raelin was too you?" Olga inquired.

"No… and it would be best if she didn't know. That would only cause complications." I said.

"I see… I won't say anything to her then if she ask." Olga said.

"Thank you, but I believe she's forgotten about her and right now just needs time to cool down…" I said and looked out in the distance to see Big Ben getting closer and closer.

"Hopefully." Olga murmured and the rest of the car ride was silent as we drove to our destination.

Fifteen minutes later.

The Convoy had come to a stop in front of the British Museum. I got out of the sedan and walked around to the other side where I grasped the door handle and opened the door handle for the Director.

"Thank you Operative." Olga said stepping out of the car.

"Ahem Director, is this the right place? This looks like just a museum." I said looking at the building as I slammed the door shut. Towering above the building was Big Ben, not that far away from the building.

"Oh that's right you haven't been inside of Clock Tower have you?" Olga inquired.

"No Ma'am." I said shaking my head.

"Well then you are in for a treat. Gather the security team and follow me." Olga said as she walked around the car and went up to the building where she stood waiting. After gathering several security personnel and telling the drivers to find someplace to park we formed a protective perimeter around the Director and I walked up to the Director who was flanked by Roman, Scathach, and Mashu. As I walked up to the Director, Scathach glanced at me at me before looking around, Mashu was looking around in awe.

"Ahem Director, the cars are off to park out back while the security members I've chosen have formed a defensive perimeter. I would suggest we'd get out of the open however." I said.

"Hohoho." Olga laughed. "You worry too much, the attack on Chaldea wasn't directed at me. So you don't have to worry about me that much. I imagine if someone had wanted to kill me they would have done it when they attacked Chaldea." Olga said, I glanced around looking out for anything suspicious.

"Perhaps, but it pays to be cautious. If the attacker doesn't already know that his plan failed he will likely try to kill the Director of Chaldea to cause Chaos and hamper our plans." I said.

"Quite right Operative, so let's head inside." Olga said, Olga began walking off and headed up the stairs towards the Museum. While avoiding any major crowds we went inside of the building bypassing security through a side door as the Director entered in a passcode. Flanked on every side of the Director was a man or woman carrying a UMP 45 or compacted SCAR-H so I imagined the front door wouldn't have been the wisest decision. While everyone on Chaldea's security force was a trained Magus who usually possessed defensive and offensive magic, firearm training was required for all Chaldea security personal and every officer possessed a firearm. Bullets might not work on a highly skilled magus, but would be ample enough for amateurs or human threats, and were found to be useful against golems and other summoned creatures, I was source to that.

As we walked through the museum going further inside, Scathach brushed up next to me.

"So." Scathach said looking at me.

"So what?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you need me to do?" Scathach said, I was a little taken aback by Scathach's words. "Don't give me that look." Scathach said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sorry Sorry." I said. "Ahem what I want you to do is stick close to the Director and keep an eye out for any threats, whether they be servants or humans. If anything seems suspicious let me know." I said, Scathach nodded her head and broke off from alongside me and flanked the Director as she looked around the museum searching for any threats. We went deeper and deeper into the museum until we were in an empty part of the museum. Olga approached an artifact laying on display and rose her hand, it appeared to have been a lockbox, as the Director rose her hand the lockbox rearranged itself in a particular pattern. Then there was a rumbling and I reached inside my jacket, only to remember my sidearm wasn't with me. However there was no threat, instead I turned and I saw that a massive brick wall had split open and there was an elevator. The Director walked over to the elevator and we followed in close proximity. We filed inside the elevator for a tight squeeze as the elevator doors closed. I flanked the Director on one side while Scathach flanked the other. Mashu was in front of the Director and Roman was behind leaning against the wall.

"Director." I murmured as I heard the large brick walls close as the elevator doors closed.

"What if a normal human were to ever solve that puzzle?" I inquired. Olga let out a chuckle.

"Hohoho." Olga chuckled. "That puzzle can only be solved by using magic, it's impossible for a human to solve. Besides even if they could the area's are only seen by magic users, normal people don't see anything except walls." Olga said.

"So they are like invisible walls?" I said.

"Sort of, normal people will just see a wall and won't be able to go through it. Magus accepted into the Mage's Association will be able to see the other side and go through." Olga said.

"So if there are invisible walls why are we taking an elevator." I murmured.

"Most of the facilities and buildings are underground or spread through out the City. And besides this elevator doesn't go only down!" Olga said reaching and pushing a button on the panel. "It goes backwards, upwards, forwards and side to side!" Olga said, I sighed.

"That sounds so stupid." I said, the Director frowned.

"Oh Don't be such a buzzkill." Olga said, I heard Scathach give a chuckle and I shot her a stare which Scathach reflected back. After a few moments I felt the elevator rising and then the doors opened and we were in a hallway with large windows showing the outside.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Magic users use technology so stupidly." I thought to myself as we all filed out of the elevator. The Director lead the way down the hallway. I glanced outside the windows and could see normal everyday people walking by and cars driving by. "A building right in front of their noses and several buildings beneath their feet, If only they knew." I thought to myself. Olga lead us down the elegant hallways past several rooms with darkened windows and we passed by several tapestries of people I didn't recognize. Some Security forces plus Mashu, Roman, and even Scathach seemed to recognize them as we walked by. I flanked around Olga and stood next to Scathach as we walked.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" I inquired.

"Yes…" Scathach replied.

"Did you know any of them?" I inquired.

"No not personally, but I've heard of them and their work before." Scathach said, Scathach diverted her eyes away from me and at the paintings as we walked by. I looked out the window at the outside world as It appeared as if it was going to rain. It always rained in Britain though so that wasn't a surprise. After several minutes of wandering we stopped in front of a pair of doors in hallway where several magus in uniforms and some in casual clothing were chatting amongst themselves. They all seemed however to not greet the Director or give her direct eye contact, the few people who had greeted the Director, referred to her as Lady Animusphere or Lord Animusphere. It made me wonder how much power the Director had since Lords were the most powerful beings in the Mage Association.

"Ahem this is the council chambers." Olga said. "You can tell your men to stand at ease, no one would ever be able to make it past all of these magical barriers inside of the building or dare try to plant explosives without getting caught." Olga said.

"All the same I think I'll keep our security forces on alert." I said.

"Very well I suppose. Just get ready and don't do anything stupid. I'll be back briefly." Olga said and walked off down the hall flanked by two Security officers, while Roman, Scathach, Mashu, and he rest of the security team and I stayed back outside of the chambers.

"Wow can you believe it Senpai, we're really inside of Clocktower and did you see all those portraits of famous Magus?" Mashu exclaimed and I looked over at her.

"It is rather extraordinary, the magic flowing through this building is even more powerful than a servant I believe." I said.

"Hmph doesn't mean much." Scathach said.

"Bet this brings back memories right Roman?" I said raising an eyebrow as I elbowed Roman slightly, Roman looked at me with a perplexed look on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah there's plenty of memories here." Roman said.

"I'm sure a man like yourself got into some trouble here at the Mage's Association." I said nudging Roman.

"Yeah totally." Roman said chuckling as he crossed his arms. "Like this one time when me and some friends…" Roman said but was cut off by Mashu.

"Senpai? Do you think the Director will be in this meeting?" Mashu asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course the Director is going to be there! Miss Animusphere has to present her report to the council." I said, Mashu only giggled.

"No silly, the Director of the Mage Association. The Director is the highest ranking position in Clocktower and is even said to be the same person for over two thousand years since the founding of the Association…" Mashu said and I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Scathach who turned to look at me as she noticed I was staring at her.

"Don't look at me! I've been busy for two thousand years, I don't have time to be running an organization. You know like looking over the land of shadows, doing other things, and you know being your servant!" Scathach exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Alright Alright. Sorry I even thought of it." I said.

"Besides I don't care about the Magic Association." Scathach muttered, I turned to look at Mashu.

"Well I don't know Mashu, maybe. This is an important meeting I imagine with the fate of the world at stake, I would imagine he or she would attend." I said.

"I doubt it, the Director hasn't been seen by anyone for over hundreds of years. I imagine he has people who sit in his place or report these things to him." Roman spoke up.

"More than likely, if your a two thousand year old man or woman I suppose you have people to do these things for you." I said.

"I wish…" Scathach murmured, I rolled my eyes at Scathach.

"Well no matter, we will still be giving our report all the same." I said patting Mashu's head.

"Yes your right Senpai. I just suppose I'm worried that we will be in the presence of such important people." Mashu said.

"They are just human. No matter how powerful someone thinks they are someone can still…" Scathach said, I hushed Scathach with a finger.

"Let's not talk about killing members of the Mage Association while we're inside their headquarters." I whispered.

"Just saying." Scathach murmured.

"I know, but I like not being dead." I said, Scathach just rolled her eyes. I leaned against a wall and crossed my arms as Mashu looked at the portraits of famous magus up and down the hall, while Roman looked out a window. Scathach walked up to me and grabbed my tie.

"Eh…? What are you doing?" I said grabbing Scathach's wrist.

"I'm fixing your tie you idiot." Scathach replied.

"Gee I didn't think you cared!" I said cheekily, Scathach yanked on my tie and almost choked me as she brought me down to eye level.

"I care about my stupid master not getting us both killed because he embarrassed his boss." Scathach said as she pulled up my tie and straightened it out and released me.

"Weren't you the one suggesting something about them being killed?" I asked raising and eyebrow, Scathach narrowed her eyes at me and I pulled on my collar and rubbed my neck. It was then when I heard the heels clicking of Director Animusphere walking up to us.

"Let us go. The meeting is starting." Olga said and walked up to the doors where the two security guards pulled back the doors. Mashu, Roman, Scathach and I stepped inside the chambers and the doors sealed shut behind us as the Security members stayed outside. Inside the chambers was a large room with carpet flooring and paintings of more famous magus that I didn't know on the sides of the room, there were no windows. In the front of us was a large wooden table with several chairs. Tucked in the corner of the room were more chairs for I'm guessing guest or record keepers or secretaries perhaps or when there was more guest or hell maybe the magi press, how should I know. Across the room was a bench with several people sitting in high seats in what I imagined was Hierarchy order in who possessed the most power. I read the names from left to right, Feend Vor Sembren (Occupied), Lord Valuayeta (Empty), Lord El- Melloi II (Occupied), Rocco Belfaban (Occupied), Director (Empty, not surprising), Barthomeloi Lorelei (Occupied), Shizuka Yukinoshita (Occupied), Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri (Occupied).

"Wait wait?" I thought to myself. "Shizuka!" I said out loud, the woman with white hair turned around and faced me from her sitting position and revealed her blue eyes. When Shizuka saw me she smiled.

"Oyo Chris-kun! Is that you? It's been quite some time!" Shizuka said waving over the seat and some of the Lords looked at her.

"Hi Instructor…" I murmured under my breath and I hide my face to cover my embarrassment, as I took a seat in front of my name at the table facing the Lords.

"You know one of the Lord's of the Mage Association?" Scathach leaned over and whispered.

"Yes…. but she wasn't a Lord when I knew her. Just an ordinary instructor from Japan who trained me and my class for Chaldea." I whispered back.

"Promotion maybe?" Scathach whispered.

"I doubt it, Shizuka is too carefree and young spirited to have ever wanted to do anything major like this…" I whispered.

"Well then why is she here?" Scathach whispered.

"How the hell should I know?" I whispered.

"Did you two have history…?" Scathach inquired.

"Shush you two!" Olga whispered in a demanding tone silencing the two of us from any further talking. Shizuka took her seat and the rest of the Lords took their seats as well and the room became very quiet.

"Ahem this council has gathered here today to discuss the events that transpired in Fuyuki Japan in 2004 during the Fifth Holy Grail War, and to discuss the Attack on the Chaldea Security Organization. We have also gathered to discuss future events and the possible destruction of humanity." Barthomeloi said standing up, she was an older woman with brown hair, a white trench coat on and one of her hands appeared to be a bionic arm.

"I wonder what happen to her hand…" I murmured to myself.

"That's Vice Director Barthomeloi, the second most powerful person in the Mage Association. I'm not sure what happen to her hand though." Mashu whispered back.

"Ahem if I may please ask Vice Director where the Director is and Miss Valuayeta is?" Olga said standing up.

"The Director is currently very busy today, but don't fret. Everything important will be forwarded to him once this meeting has concluded. As for Lord Valuayeta, she is currently out sick today I'm afraid." Barthomeloi said.

"I see very well then." Olga said sitting back down in her seat.

"Very well then if we can proceed now Lord Animusphere…" Barthomeloi said.

"Yes let's proceed Lord Animusphere to discuss the fine mess you got yourself into." El- Melloi II said.

"Hmph." Olga grunted.

"Now, Now Melloi. Lord Animusphere and her employees have not had a chance to set the record straight so please refrain from laying blame." Barthomeloi said.

"I'm just saying, she did have us divert quite the amount of resources to assist her, and the Mage Association does give the Chaldea Security Organization massive amounts of funding. It should be a good story to hear what she has to say." Melloi said intertwining his fingers together.

"Yes Miss Animusphere my family does stream large sums of money into your organization so I would like to know how several millions of dollars went up into flames." Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri said, the man sounded like your typical spoiled rotten rich kid.

"Bram shut it will you. If you two will shut up so we can get on with this meeting than you can ask your questions later. Ahem now on behalf of the Mage Association I would like to first of all offer my condolences on the loss of Professor Lev, he was truly a marvelous man and did some amazing work while he was here in Clock Tower. He will be missed." Barthomeloi said.

"Thank you Vice Director." Olga said nodding her head.

"His loss is a tragedy to the entire Mage Association." Barthomeloi said, the entire council agreed nodding their heads. "Now if Director of Chaldea Security Organization Olga Marie Animusphere and Doctor of Chaldea Security Organization Romani please explain the process leading up to the explosion of the Chaldea core?" Barthomeloi said, Roman and Olga nodded their head and stood up as began to recite the events leading up to Chaldea's explosion including details along with questions. Meanwhile my eyes wander to Shizuka, who was only half heartedly paying attention, I gazed at her until she noticed I was staring at her and she blushed and stared back at me. We got lost in each eyes that it was until Bathomeloi said my name once more. "Ahem Operative of Chaldea Security Organization Christopher I asked you if you could please stand and start from the very beginning of when you arrived in Fuyuki till you destroyed the Holy Grail and returned to our timeline. Along with answering several questions this council has and giving anything you might have." Bathomeloi said.

"Star gazing boy?" El- Melloi II said resting his head against his hand, I ignored his comment and turned my attention to Bathomeloi.

"Ahem yes Apologies Lord Lorelei. It all started after Mashu and my servant Lancer were transported to Fuyuki in the rayshift after the Chaldea core meltdown. I blacked out in the core room after going to save Mashu, and when I woke up I was in Fuyuki and Mashu was alongside me, she had been turned into a Demi-Servant to save her life…" I said beginning the story and reciting it from beginning to end including every detail possible along with any thoughts or observations I had, the only thing I left out was personal thoughts or when Scathach almost killed Mashu. All the while answering questions from the Lords, and doing my best to avoiding staring at Shizuka who was paying attention to every word I said closely and staring at me dreamy eyed. Upon finishing I sat down at my seat.

"Thank you Christopher for telling us everything you could and answering our questions, now moving onto Operative and now Demi Servant of Chaldea Security Organization Mashu Kyrielight, if you would please rise and do the same." Bathomeloi said, Mashu did what she was told rising from her seat. Mashu did her best not to appear shy, but I could tell she felt very nervous.

"Don't worry Mashu. Just tell them everything you know." I whispered and Mashu smiled and took a deep breath in.

"Ummm….Well it ummm all started when Christopher came to my rescue in the Chaldea core room after the explosion, I was severely wounded and upon blacking out I formed a contract with a demi servant to save myself and him, I formed a pact with Christopher and awoke in Fuyuki near him…." Mashu began to recite her story, Mashu's story however seemed to last for hours however for there was none stop questions from the Council about her being a Demi Servant and the exact details and the fights she had… I tried to pay attention best I could, but my eyes and attention drifted back to Shizuka who was looking at me again, I returned her stare and smiled. The hours went by until Mashu finally took her seat.

"Thank you Mashu, I'm sorry there was so many questions but this is the first time we've ever encountered a demi servant." Bathomeloi said, Mashu shook her head in understanding. Bathomeloi turned her attention to Scathach who had been paying attention to everything closely. "Lancer class servant pacted to Operative Christopher of the Chaldea Security Organization please rise and tell us your story along with any questions we might have." Bathomeloi said, Scathach nodded her head and stood up with her hands resting against her sides.

"It all started with the explosion in the Chaldea core, we were examining the core when the explosion rocked the core and sent Mashu flying, Christopher insisted we rescue the girl while I tried to get him to safety, however due to his stubbornness we were trapped inside of the core room where we blacked out and were rayshifted to Fuyuki, it was there where I woke up in Fuyuki after taking quite a fall, I managed to recover my weapon and make my way down the hill to seek out my master in the burning city of Fuyuki…" Scathach began to recount the events of Fuyuki answering questions from the Lords, adding observations, and information she had gathered. I rested my head on the palm of my hand and glanced around the room. I glanced over at Shizuka, Shizuka was paying attention to every detail that Scathach was saying and seemed to be inspecting her closely as she once did to our uniforms when we were in her class. I sighed and let my mind wander as two hours went by.

"...upon the defeat of Alter Saber, her final words were "It appears that in the end, no matter how fate changes, With only me the same fate would be met, huh." And then said that I'll find out eventually when I asked what she meant. Her final words were. "That Grand Order...The fight revolving around the Holy Grail...Has only just begun." Scathach said finishing her report as she sat back down.

"Hmmm what does that mean?" Bathomeloi said rubbing her chin.

"More than likely it means that there are several more forces at work, with much more to come in the upcoming singularities or shall I say Grail Wars." El- Melloi II said rubbing his chin.

"Ahem if I might say something Vice Director Bathomeloi." Shizuka said raising her hand.

"Very well then Miss Shizuka. Give us your thoughts." Bathomeloi said sitting down.

"Ahem Thank you Vice Director, It appears from what I gathered from Chris…." Shizuka said and cleared her throat as several of the council eyed her. "What I gathered from the operatives recollections, that someone, whover that might be, is behind of all of this, with the clear intent of altering our timeline to destroy the future of Earth." Shizuka said. "While our main objective is stop these alterations we must find the source of these changes and try to stop them. Someone is taking control of these servants and commanding them to do horrible things that they didnt do in our timeline." Shizuka said sitting down.

"Well that much is obvious Shizuka, but the real question is how we find out who it is, and how to stop them?" El- Melloi II said crossing his arms and sitting back.

"I agree that we must find them and stop them. Lord Animusphere." Rocco Belfaban said looking at Olga, Olga directed her eyes at Rocco and tapped her fingers together.

"Yes Lord Belfaban?" Olga said.

"I believe that it would be best if you and your organization focused on going back in time and stopping the singularities, while you allow the Mage Association to discover the identity of this Mastermind." Rocco said.

"I agree, this matter affects the very existence of every living human, magus and none magus alike. So we must do our part to help Chaldea stop humanity's destruction."

"I agree, after hearing the situation. I understand just how dire the situation is." El- Melloi II said.

"Agreed." The rest of the council said nodding their head in unison.

"Let us discuss what you and your teams have been able out to find so far…"

"Ahem Vice Director. Why don't we continue this discussion with Lord Animusphere and Doctor Romani while allowing these operatives a break. They have been sitting still for hours and have told us everything that they can." Shizuka said glancing at me, I diverted my eye's elsewhere.

"..." Bathomeloi remained silent as she rubbed her forehead. "Very well Shizuka. Christopher, Mashu, and Lancer. You are dismissed from this meeting and may relax. Thank you for everything that you have told us and have done for us. We expect you to continue to do great things for us." Bathomeloi said.

"Yes Vice Director! Thank you Vice Director!" Mashu, Scathach, and I said in unison. I shot a glance at Olga before leaving the room, Olga nodded her head at me and the doors closed behind us. All three of us sighed. The hallway was mostly empty except for a few members of the Mage Association walking down the halls. The Chalda security members were still standing around keeping watch.

"Phew I thought that would never end…" Mashu said.

"Yes that meeting was rather long." I said.

"Tis to be expected from such an important meeting…" Scathach said as I glanced up and down the hallway.

"I suppose so, but it was really tiring and this uniform is stuffy." Mashu said tugging at her collar. "I can't believe that the Queen of Clocktower was actually pretty nice!" Mashu said.

"Huh?" I said tilting my head.

"The Vice Director, that's her nickname in the Mage Association." Mashu said.

"Oh…" I said. "You never know Mashu, maybe she is." I replied as I returned to glancing up and down the hallways looking for any threats.

"So Christopher, what's you and Shizuka's relationship? You two seemed to be eying each other quite a lot during that meeting." Scathach said raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Ooo Senpai you know Lord Yukinoshita!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Eh yeah I her and I are acquainted, except she was just Miss Yukinoshita when I knew her…" I said as my eyes continued to wander, then out of the corner of my eye I spotted a woman with blonde hair woman walking down the hall by herself.

"Oooo Ooooo was she one of your previous lovers Senpai?" Mashu said with her fists up in excitement.

"Don't be ridiculous Mashu. Christopher could hardly maintain any sort of romantic relationship with a woman…." Scathach said just before I began to follow the blonde haired woman.

"That's rather rude Lancer…. I think Senpai at least have a chance with a woman like her!" Mashu said and I heard Scathach chuckle fade out in the background as I got further and further away. The woman looked familiar and the back of her hair was in a bun. I followed the woman at a safe distance pushing my way through crowds of magus that walked past her and threatened for me to lose her. The woman turned around several corners and navigated her way through the halls of the Mage Association, it was only when she rounded another corner and began down a long stretch of hallway, that I stopped peeking out from behind the corner watching her. "This woman looks familiar but I just can't make out the face, if only I could just get a glance. I'm detecting mana levels from her…. If only…" I thought to myself, it was then that she began to round a corner at the end of the hallway that I caught a glimpse of her face and my eyes widened and I stepped out into the open.

"Saber!" I cried out and the woman with blonde hair slowly turned around to face me...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hoped you enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	8. Chapter Eight Old Faces

**Chapter Eight**

 **Old Faces**

* * *

"Wh-What did you say?" Saber said turning around and meeting my gaze. Saber was wearing a white buttoned up heavy jacket, a blue scarf, blue bow on her bun, a blue skirt, along with black leggings and brown shoes. I narrowed my eyes at her and she narrowed her green eyes back at me.

"Saber…" I said.

"How do you know that name?" Saber said clenching her hand into a fist.

"So it is you Saber?" I said.

"I'll repeat myself since you clearly did not hear me. How do you know that name?" Saber said.

"Because Saber I believe we've met before." I said and Saber widened her eyes in disbelief.

"How?" Saber said. "I've never met you before in my life!" Saber exclaimed, I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Don't play games with me Saber!" I said clenching my teeth.

"I'm not playing any games with you! I seriously don't know you!" Saber replied.

"So you deny that you are Saber?" I inquired.

"Why would I tell a stranger anything!" Saber replied.

"Because you almost killed me!" I stated and Saber's expression turned to one of surprise.

"What?!" Saber exclaimed. "I've never met you before so how could I possibly kill you?" Saber said and I narrowed my eyes at Saber. "Seriously how long is she going to keep playing this game with me? She almost kills me in Fuyuki and she's going to pretend like it never happened." I thought to myself as I grinded my teeth. I know this was highly unusual of me to randomly confront a stranger, but I was certain that his was Saber from Fuyuki and I wanted to know why she was here.

"Look I've never even met you before until just now and I… I…. umm don't know who this Saber is you speak of." Saber said obviously lying now. "So you must be mistaken…." Saber said turning around.

"I'm not mistaken King of Knights." I said as I took a step forward and Saber turned around to face me now with a serious look in her eyes. Saber took a couple steps forward as well.

"Who are you?" Saber demanded and I was about to open my mouth, but It was then when I heard a pair of footsteps behind me.

"There you are Christopher! Why'd you walk off like that!" Scathach said coming around the corner. I glanced back at Scathach and then averted my eyes at Saber, motioning Scathach to look. Scathach gave me a confused look, but then looked where my eyes were and then Scathach narrowed her eyes. I looked back at Saber who had gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth in shock, and her eyes had widened. I imagined Saber had realized that Scathach was a servant. It looked like Scathach was about to launch herself forward and attack Saber, but before anyone moved a muscle…

"MOMMY!" A blonde haired girl said rushing to Saber's side and hugged her leg affectionately. "Huh…?" I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes at the young little girl, she was the mirror image of Saber. I looked the woman over, while she did look like Alter Saber her hair was more golden and as I caught a glimpse at her eyes I noticed they were Green and not Gold like Alter Saber had, She was also a bit taller then Alter Saber, a few inches taller at the very least, and had a bit more larger bust. So maybe this wasn't Alter Saber after all, but could this be Normal Saber? If so? Then How?

"Alter Saber…" Scathach murmured under her breath quietly. Saber looked up from her daughter and back up at us.

"Who are you people…?" Saber asked and before Scathach could say anything.

"Ahem we're nobody. I believe that I've been mistaken, you looked like someone I knew. Terribly Sorry." I said turning around. I placed my hands on Scathach shoulders and began to pull a hesitant Scathach back with me.

"Christopher what are you doing you idiot…? That's Alter Saber right there!" Scathach murmured as she was trying to tear away from my grasp.

"That is not Alter Saber Lancer, if you look at her hair color and her eyes you can clearly see that is not Alter Saber." I murmured back, Scathach narrowed her eyes again at Saber observing her.

"Even so that could be Normal Saber, the uncorrupted Saber!" Scathach murmured.

"We don't even know how the normal Saber looks like, maybe the corrupt King Arthur is a woman and the uncorrupt one is a man like the legends say." I murmured back and Scathach was about to open her mouth.

"Hold it right there!" Saber cried out from behind us, Scathach and I stopped in our tracks and I looked over my shoulder to see Saber with an agitated look on her face. I turned around to face Saber with Scathach right behind me. "We were just about around the corner too…." I thought to myself.

"You are just going to walk off after harassing me, just who exactly are you? And why do you keep calling me Saber!" Saber said walking up to me and Scathach with her daughter hiding behind her.

"Eh heh listen Ma'am like I said it was just a misunderstanding, I thought you were someone else that's all there is to it. Now if you'll let my associate and I get on our way we can just forget this incident ever happened!" I said putting my hands up in defense. Saber narrowed her eyes at me looking unconvinced. I wouldn't believe my bullshit either, but I wanted to make a hasty retreat.

"That would be rude to just leave without telling me who you were. You were the one who harassed me." Saber said.

"Listen like I said again and again this is just a big misunderstanding, you really don't need to know who we are. We're just two students at the Mage Association and you looked like someone I knew. That's all." I said.

"Even if that's true why did you keep calling me Saber and King of Knights? What kind of friends do you have that would earnest such weird nicknames and titles?" Saber said crossing her arms.

"Eh heh…" I said rubbing the back of my head. "A little help if you don't mind…." I whispered to Scathach, I heard Scathach let out a sigh and stepped out with her arms crossed. Saber turned her attention to Scathach who opened her eyes and met Saber's gaze.

"I apologize for my partner, he can be rather stupid at times and is always mistaking other people for his friends. He regularly will come up with stupid nicknames for his friends and associates, he can be rather childish! My apologies for his rude behavior." Scathach said with a polite nod of the head.

"Gee Thanks…." I whispered at Scathach, Scathach looked at me and blinked.

"You're welcome." Scathach whispered back.

"Hmmmm I see…." Saber said rubbing her chin as she crossed her arms. "Wait is she seriously believing that?!" I thought to myself. Anyone should be able to see through such an obvious lie, right?

"So you two are married?" Saber inquired, Scathach and I's expression suddenly changed to horror and surprise.

"Wh-What? NO!" Scathach and I said in sync and then glanced at one another, our faces a little red, and then we looked away from each other.

"Oh I see, well you said partner so I figured you meant marriage partner." Saber said.

"Eh heh No, I meant partner as in associate, colleague, business partner. I would never marry an idiot like him." Scathach sneered.

"I'm not the marrying type…" I replied bitterly, Saber was about to open her mouth and say something when…

"ARTURIA!" Suddenly A woman cried out. A woman rushed down the hall and came up to Saber's side where she placed her hand on Saber's shoulder. The woman had long black hair that went past her shoulder, when she pulled back her hair over her ear, I caught glimpse of her aqua colored eyes. The woman was wearing a long red trench coat that went past her knees, she wore black stockings that went up into her black skirt, along with dark brown boats. She was wearing a black leather gloves along with a white turtleneck. I fawned at her beauty for she was an incredibly beautiful woman, even if she did appear a bit older….

"Arturia! Shirou and I have been looking for you!" The woman said and Arturia turned and looked at her.

"Apologies." Arturia said with a polite bow of her head. Her daughter was squished in between of the two women.

"You really shouldn't run off like that Arturia, Shirou and I were worried. Your son and daughter were asking "Where did Mommy go?"" The woman said and then looked down at Arturia's daughter and patted her head. "But I see that your daughter managed to find you faster than I could." The woman said still patting the young girl's head who looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes Auntie! I found Mommy!" The young girl replied with a warm smile.

"Yes I'm sorry to have worried you two, I was just stopped by this gentleman and we had a misunderstanding…." Arturia said motioning her hand over at me. The woman looked over at me and seemed to look me over up and down, appearing to judge us both. I gave the woman the best smile I could and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"Oh?" The woman crossed her arms and walked up to me eying me. "And what was the misunderstanding?" The woman asked.

"He seemed to have mistaken me for another woman, saying that we've met before, I told him that I've never met him before until now." Arturia said.

"Eh?" The woman said looking backing at Arturia and then back at me. "That's kind of creepy you know? What kind of man just goes around harassing woman he thinks are one of his random hook up girls?" The woman barked angrily. I only sweatdropped in response. "Why is it that every girl I meet thinks I'm a creep…. Geez." I thought to myself and sighed.

"Listen it was just a big misunderstanding, I thought she was someone else and then apologized for the misunderstanding. I would hardly call it harassment, That's all there is too it. I didnt think she was some hook up girl or anything!" I replied putting my hands back up.

"I'm not sure if that was quite the case, you did confront me quite heavily, as if you were convinced I was this person." Arturia said holding her chin. "This is coming from the woman who believed such a blatant lie from Scathach a few moments ago!" I thought to myself as I grimaced.

"Eh what did he keep calling you?" The woman said turning around and looking back at Arturia. Arturia looked away with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh…. well ummm…. He kept calling me Saber." Arturia replied, The woman looked back at me with a furious look on her face. I backed up slowly and put my hands up in mock defense.

"Listen it's just a stupid nickname for someone I know…." I said nervously.

"You creep! What kind of person would go around calling a woman such a name! And to keep insisting she was that person! When a woman says no, she means no!" The woman said poking me in the chest, I glanced to the side and looked away. "I don't think that applies in situations like these…" I thought to myself and sighed. "Just who exactly are you…..?" The woman said as she raised her finger up to my neck. I had expected the chewing out to continue, but the woman had stopped and I turned my gaze back to the woman, she was staring at my collar, I looked down at my collar to see the Chaldea diamonds on my collar. The woman glanced over at Scathach's collar and then back at me. I awkwardly smiled at her as I believe she knew who we were now, our diamonds had given us away, most unfortunate.

"That's who you creeps are! You work for the Chaldea Security Organization. I knew you two looked shady!" The woman said flipping back her hair over her shoulder as if to show her disgust. "Shady! The nerve….." I thought to myself and looked over my shoulder, Scathach seemed unfazed by it all and had her eyes closed as if she phasing everything out.

"Hey listen here buster! I'm talking to you!" The woman said grabbing onto my tie and bringing me down to eye level, I blinked at the woman who was aggressively grabbing my tie.

"Oh I'm listening to you, its hard not too when you're making my eardrums bleed. But what makes you think I work for the Chaldea Security Organization? What makes you even think I know what that is?" I said trying to lie my way out of this.

"Baka, what do you think I am, an idiot?" The woman said raising her eyebrow, "There goes that insult again, what is with people and using that word. However is she used that word she must be from Japan." I thought to myself and I was about to reply. "Don't answer that. It is because of the pin on your collar and hers, they are a status symbol of high ranking official of the Chaldea Security Organization. I've seen it on a few members before when they've visited Clock Tower, especially your boss." The woman replied.

"Alright so you caught me. So what if I work for them? It doesn't mean I'm shady or a creep." I replied.

"Sure, Sure! Whatever you say. Where is Miss Animusphere? Probably asking for the Mage Association to boost your budget again eh?" The woman said.

"Listen Lady, I just work for Chaldea Security Organization I don't know where my boss is 24 hours out of the day nor do I know what her business is. Besides if our organization got another boost, maybe that wouldn't be so bad, It would mean pay raises. Now if you could please let go of my tie before you rip it." I sneered, grabbing the woman's wrist.

"Tch I figured as much that you're just a crony for her, You're all the same, especially you Americans. You're superficial smiles and greed." The woman said.

"Like you Japanese are any better, with your cold demeanor and professional attitude all the time." I replied, and the woman pulled her hand away from me letting go of my tie and I stood up straight. The woman was about to open her mouth and say something….

"Ms. Tohsaka, must you harass my employees and throw stereotypes around at each other? It's rather in poor taste." Olga said as she walked up next to me standing in the middle of the two of us. Behind us was Mashu, Roman and the rest of the Security team.

"Lord Animusphere." Tohsaka said crossing her arms.

"Lady Tohsaka how are you?" Olga said.

"I'm doing just fine Lord Animusphere, it's been quite a long time since I've seen you at the Mage Association. I thought you only showed up when you guys needed money." Tohsaka said smirking.

"I could ask you the same thing eh?" Olga replied, I watched my boss and this woman banter back and forth for several minutes and I sighed…

"So why are you harassing my employees Ms. Tohsaka, don't you have better things to do with your free time?" Olga said crossing her arms.

"Because that weirdo was harassing my friend." Rin said motioning to Arturia. "So now I'm a weirdo?" I thought to myself raising an eyebrow.

"Eh heh." Arturia said giving an awkward smile, Olga turned to look at me.

"Is this true operative?" Olga said and I straightened out and stiffened out.

"No Ma'am it was just a misunderstanding. That's all." I replied, Tohsaka narrowed her eyes at me.

"Eh heh Rin really it was just a misunderstanding. So why don't we just let this go." Arturia said waving her hands with her eyes closed.

"Arturia he harassed you and kept insisting you were someone you're not and that you've met before! I would consider that harassment." Rin said.

"Really Rin I don't mind, he apologized and the past is in the past, no need to cause any problems." Arturia said.

"I agree." I said and Rin shot a dirty look at me, I rolled my eyes in response.

"Tch whatever I suppose. BUT! I want you to take responsibility for your employees Olga, so I expect that you serve him some sort of punishment." Rin said crossing her arms.

"I'll see to it that he is disciplined for his creepy behavior and it won't happen again Ms. Tohsaka." Olga said bowing her head.

"Very well, I expect you to see to it. Come Arturia let us go. Our Car is waiting. Good day to you Lord Animusphere." Rin said placing her hand on Arturia and leading her down the hall where a man sporting a green jacket with red hair was standing with Arturia's son, her husband I imagined, the Shirou fellow. Olga, Scathach, Myself, and everyone else watched as they disappeared around the corner.

"You realize that was Saber from the grail war right?" I asked.

"Yes of course, but she doesn't appear to be her alter self." Olga said crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you think to confront her?" I inquired.

"And cause a scene like you did? No that would be rather rude wouldn't it?" Olga said glancing at me.

"I suppose, but I've never known you to be the submissive type or to back down from anything." I said.

"Yes well operative, Rin Tohsaka has quite a lot of sway and influence in the Mage Association even if the Tohsaka family isn't as powerful as it use to be. Also that red headed man who was at the end of the hall is the Japanese Ambassador to the UN. I don't particularly want to cause any drama with his wife when I'm set to meet with the UN tomorrow." Olga said sighing.

"Oh." I replied blinking. I hadn't recognized the man, but then again I hadn't paid much mind to politics as much as I use to.

"Now come along Christopher, I think you embarrassed me enough for one day. Let us return to the hotel and relax it has been a long day." Olga said turning around. I cast one more glance down the hall before turning around and following behind Olga, Scathach, and the rest….

A Few minutes later

"What?" I exclaimed as Scathach and I stood in front of the black sedan.

"You heard me Christopher." Olga said who was sitting in the back of the sedan with her window rolled down.

"But I didn't even do anything….! And I was correct that she was indeed Saber!" I exclaimed.

"Yes while that might be true, I did say I would discipline you and I intend to! I don't break my promises. So why don't you think about what you did while you walk back to the Hotel!" Olga said.

"Ugh, but don't you dislike Miss Tohsaka…" I complained.

"Yes in fact I disdain the woman, but I'm a woman of my word. So Tata for now! See you back at the hotel! Try not to get lost!" Olga said laughing as her window rolled up and the convoy rolled away. I watched as the convoy drove away and I sighed before turning to look at Scathach who had her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"I guess we better start walking…" I said, Scathach sighed.

"I suppose so. I still don't know why I have to accompany you, when it was all you're doing." Scathach said as she opened her eyes.

"H-Hey!" I exclaimed. "You were about to attack Saber if it hadnt been for me or her daughter!" I said.

"Don't be ridiculous I would never attack a defenseless woman." Scathach scoffed.

"Eh?" I said tilting my head.

"Geez sometimes I wonder how you are even considered a magus." Scathach sighed rubbing her temples. "Couldn't you tell that she no longer possesses the skills of a servant, her mana levels are pitifully low and she was much older than Alter Saber. She is a normal human now." Scathach said.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose you are right. I couldn't read her Servant ratings." I said rubbing my neck. "I wonder why she decided to live life as human again…?" I said.

"More than likely when her and her master won the holy grail, she used her wish to restart her life as a normal human so she could be with her master, which was the redheaded man that you saw with their son." Scathach said walking off.

"Sounds kind of cheesy…" I said.

"It's stupid is what it is…" Scathach murmured and I followed behind her as we exited the parking garage and began walking home down the London sidewalks.

Scathach and I walked for several minutes. I followed behind Scathach as she lead the way back to the hotel, since I hardly knew my way around London at all, and was liable to get lost. Scathach kept a healthy distance ahead of me, giving us no chances to talk. Not that she wanted to talk to me, I'm sure. Our relationship had only worsened while in London, outside of Last night when we had dinner together, but that was the only nice that happened between the two of us. I mean it's not like I wanted anything special out of our relationship, we were just partners in these series of grail wars, but I'd like to at least normalize our relationship so everyday for me wasn't a living hell, I doubted the smart remarks would ever go away though, I was hardly one to talk however, but I wouldn't mind if the physical abuse went away. It wasn't long before I found myself standing on a busy corner in the middle of London, not having the faintest clue where I was. I looked around for any signs of Scathach, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Scathach?" I called out, some people gave me some weird looks and I rubbed the back of my head nervously and escaped from the crowds. "Geez you idiot you look like a lost kid calling out for his Mom… And you managed to lose Scathach. Just great." I thought to myself as I rubbed the back of my head in irritation. "I guess I'll just have to find my way home by myself." I said as I tucked my hands inside my pockets and began to wander the streets of London trying to find my way home. I only seemed to get more and more lost as I wandered, "Perhaps I should just call a cab" I thought to myself, "No if I came back in a cab and was caught by either the Director or Scathach there would be hell to pay… No I'll just keep walking. I'll find my way back eventually." I thought to myself.

After a few more minutes of walking, it was apparent that I was completely lost as I looked around at all the unfamiliar buildings.

"Where the hell am I?" I said to myself as I walked down an empty side street with residential buildings and cars parked on the sides. I looked around for any familiar sites or references from the trip to Clocktower and began to get lost deep in thought… It was then when I was surprised.

"What the-?" I exclaimed as I was pulled into an alleyway and slammed against a wall with an arm pinned against my throat. I gasped and closed my eyes at the painful force used, when I opened my eyes I looked into a pair of familiar aqua eyes.

"Walking back to your hotel is hardly what I would call punishment. Olga must be getting soft." Rin said as she pointed a finger at me like when kids shoot finger guns.

"Eh?" I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I followed you and your partner from the Mage Association, lucky for me you got lost from your partner." Rin said with a grin.

"..." I remained quite.

"..." Rin remained quite.

"..." I continued with my silence.

"..." Rin didnt say anything.

"Hey you know that's really creepy right?" I said, Rin sighed and lowered her head. Rin raised her head and her eyebrow twitched.

"Who are you calling a creep, creep!" Rin sneered.

"I'm not the one who stalked someone from the Clocktower throughout the streets of London. I could report you to the London authorities for this." I said.

"Ugh…" Rin sweatdropped.

"I got you there didn't I?" I said smirking. "Omph!" I gasped and grabbed onto Rin's arm as she pressed it against my neck.

"Don't try to get cocky, least you forget you're the one pressed up against the wall!" Rin said.

"Eh what are you going to do eh? Shoot me with your finger pointer?" I said snickering before Rin pressed harder up against me.

"I know a wide range of magic that I can shoot out of this finger pointer, so don't tempt me." Rin said, I tightened my grip on Rin's arm and gasped for air.

"Alright Alright!" I said giving in.

"I have some questions that I would like answered, you know a whole lot more than you were letting on and I didnt want to cause any trouble for my friends or make a scene, but now that we're away from that all I can get my questions answered and not have to make a scene in front of anyone." Rin said, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It was all just a misunderstanding like I said." I said.

"Don't bullshit me whatever your name is!" Rin said.

"Would you prefer my operating number or rank?" I said, Rin narrowed her eyes at me.

"I really don't care what your name is! I'm more interested in how you know about Saber! Saber is the name of one of the several heroic spirits in the Grail wars and you know that and so do I. It's the class that Arturia was before she won the Holy Grail War." Rin said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't? Its pretty public knowledge about the Heroic spirits and the grail wars in the Mage Association, anyone can read about it in the Clocktower library or from books handed throughout the Magi society." I said.

"Maybe so, but that still doesn't explain how you knew about how Arturia was once a Saber class." Rin said.

"Maybe I just read about it from old reports or heard about it from a rumor." I replied.

"Don't play stupid, no one was told who Arturia was. It's not in any reports or isn't public knowledge to anyone in the Mage Association let alone some goon at Chaldea." Rin said.

"I prefer high ranking goon, I stand a little above the rest of the normal goons." I said sarcastically, which was not received well as I felt the pressure on my neck tighten.

"Tell me how you know!" Rin demanded.

"I can't! It's classified!" I said gasping for air, a red a black ball of magic appeared out of the tip of Rin's finger tips.

"It better become unclassified in three seconds!" Rin snapped.

"It's above my paygrade!" I said.

"1." Rin began counting down.

"I can't…..!" I said gasping.

"2." Rin said next.

"It's…..classified!" I said gasping and digging into Rin's arm.

"3." Rin said and I closed my eyes, a few moments passed before I opened them to see the red tip of blade pointing at Rin's neck from behind.

"I would prefer if you didn't kill my pitiful Master." Scathach said calmly.

"Lancer!" I exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to say it, I need him alive." Scathach said.

"A servant…. I thought I'd never see one again." Rin said looking at me, her eyes in complete disbelief.

"Release my Master." Scathach said, Rin sighed and the magic ball of energy dispersed and Rin released me, I dropped to the ground and gasped for air and held my neck. Rin walked away slowly from me with her hands raised as Scathach continued to point the tip of her spear at Rin.

"Are you alright?" Scathach inquired glancing at me.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said standing up and rubbing my neck and glared at Rin.

"I thought all the Servants contracts ended when Lord El-Melloi and I took apart the Greater Grail, finally putting an end to the conflict for good." Rin said.

"Well you see about that... The Holy Grail Wars have reignited." I said abruptly as I walked up to Rin. "Lancer is my partner in these new grail wars and we are trying to put an end to them." I said motioning my hand at Scathach.

"How is that even possible? Where are the new Holy Grail wars taking place and why hasn't the Mage Association taken action?" Rin exclaimed.

"Well you see, it's a long story." I said.

"Well then perhaps you could please tell me?" Rin said.

"Please? I didnt know that word was in your vocabulary Ms. Tohsaka." I said chuckling and Rin narrowed her eyes at me. "So Ms. Tohsaka I assume you are the Tohsaka who participated in the Fifth Holy Grail War?" I inquired.

"Yes of course I am you Idiot!" Rin said.

"Well Then I feel like I am obliged to tell you of what transpired in Fuyuki." I said.

"Huh? I don't understand? I already know what happened in Fuyuki! I was in the Grail War as a Master!" Rin stated.

"It's a long story… Lancer please put your blade down." I said placing my hand on Scathach's blade.

"Very well…" Scathach sneered and retracted her blade making it disappear in a red mist.

"Well for starters it all began with us rayshifting back in time to an singularity by accident after an attack happened on our facility, this singularity had been detected by a machine made by Chaldea, me Lancer and another partner arrived in an alternative timeline where Saber had been corrupted by the greater grail and reignited the Holy Grail war and devastated Fuyuki…" I began reciting the story to a wide eyed Rin who listened intently. The story continued for over an hour before Rin stopped me to ask a question.

"So Archer tried to kill you?" Rin inquired.

"Yes….but I believe he told me he just was protecting his old master's home. Chasing away pests." I said.

"I see…" Rin chuckled. "That sounds like Archer alright." Rin said.

"Archer was your servant?" I inquired.

"Yes that's right… Archer was my servant in the Holy Grail War, but he was killed by Berserker giving Shirou, Saber, and I time to escape." Rin said as she leaned back against a wall in the alley and crossed her arms.

"I see." I said.

"I briefly fought Archer, I think he might have mentioned you Rin." Scathach said.

"Did he say anything specific?" Rin inquired with a look of curiousity.

"No I'm afraid not." Scathach said shaking her head.

"I see… I doubt Archer would have given me much thought after 20 years." Rin sighed saddely. "So Archer was corrupted you said?" Rin said.

"Yes Archer was corrupted after being defeated by Alter Saber, but it appeared though as if he had retained all of his memories from the previous Holy Grail war, you, and even his rivalry between Caster." I replied. "But he and all the other servants were under control of Alter Saber." I said.

"I see well from how you described his appearance he definitely was corrupted or perhaps an Alter of himself." Rin said.

"More than likely." I replied, Rin sighed.

"Very well then, please continue." Rin said.

I continued the story where I had left off and continued on for another 45 minutes reciting everything that had happened, Rin seemed to have grown sad upon hearing of Archer's defeat at the Hands of Caster and the both of them fading away, I continued despite the teary eyes from Rin, until I brung the story to a close with us fading away and returning to our time zone.

"... So from what you told me, Saber became corrupted from the Greater Grail and reignited the Holy Grail war, corrupting all the other servants besides Caster as she defeated them. And because of this alteration to our timeline in the past, it would have resulted in the destruction of our timeline and brought the end to humanity had you three not stopped it." Raelin said as she rubbed her chin.

"That is a very short way to put it... but yes that is correct…" I replied.

"I see… So I guess I must thank you then for keeping the human race alive for just a little bit longer." Rin said.

"Thanks, but it's just a job so no Thanks is necessary." I said.

"Either way Thank you." Rin said.

"Its not over yet…" Scathach replied blankly.

"Huh?" Rin said, her eyes filled with disbelief once more.

"Yes Lancer is right! There are more singularities that we must deal with in the coming years if Humanity is to ever see the light of 2030, so its not over yet until we correct all of the singularities and find the person behind all of this and stop them." I said.

"I believe the Clocktower council said that they would handle that part." Scathach said.

"Yes well if we stop them before the Mage Association can, then all the better." I said.

"It is true, Clocktower is rather slow at responding to these things and will dally." Rin said rubbing her chin.

"Yes well I believe that's all we can tell you at the moment we are currently on standby right now, and we just gave our report to the council today. So we don't know when the next singularity will be." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Well Thank you for everything that you did tell me. I am truly grateful, and I apologize for my hostility, its just that Arturia and Shiro are some of the few friends I have and I get very defensive of them." Rin said. "I'm also a very curious person by nature." Rin said.

"It's alright Ms. Tohsaka. If I was in your shoes I would likely be the same way." I said.

"Ahem yes well I best be on my way then. Thank you for everything that you told me, and again sorry for almost killing you." Rin said coming off of the wall and walking up to me.

"All is forgiven." I replied. "I'm not one to hold a grudge." I said.

"Yes well perhaps if only everyone could be more like you. You wouldn't be having to fight in these Holy Grail Wars." Rin said. "Ahem While I can't help you much as if now, I'm going to do everything in power to see what I can do to help, see if I can't help track down who is doing this and help you guys out." Rin said.

"Really Ms. Tohsaka that really isnt necessary…" I said.

"I insist on doing it!" Rin said putting her hands on her hips. "And Besides I need some excitement in my life again. It should be good to do some work again and get back into the Grail war." Rin said smiling. "If I find out anything I'll text you." Rin said sliding a card into my jacket pocket and stepping back.

"Thank you Ms. Tohsaka." I said.

"No problem, I want to do my part to help!" Rin said backing up. "Besides I miss the adventure!" Rin said turning around. "Bye Bye!" Rin said waving over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Miss Tohsaka." I said putting my hands in my pockets as I watched Rin walk off and disappear down the street, I heard Scathach walk up next to me.

"Are you sure that was a good idea to tell her what happened? If the Director finds out she will kill you." Scathach said.

"I think another ally in times like these is never a bad thing, besides you aren't going to tell the Director are you." I said glancing at Scathach.

"Not like I could, she would probably kill me for not stopping you." Scathach said crossing her arms. I chuckled.

"Besides doesn't it bring a smile in your face to reignite a fire in someone's heart and give them purpose again!" I said. "All too often do we find ourselves without one or we lose our sense of purpose so I think it was a good thing." I said.

"Ugh whatever, let's just get back to the Hotel. We are late enough as is." Scathach said and began to walk off. "Try not to get lost again, I can't save you every time you get kidnapped or beat up by some woman." Scathach said and I rolled my eyes. I quickly followed in Scathach's steps, following closely behind her to make sure that I wouldn't get lost again.

The trip back to the hotel had been rather quiet until we had gotten back to the hotel. I walked up to the front doors and held the door open for Scathach who gave a nod and then walked through them and up the stairs. I followed behind her and followed her as she headed down the hallway back to our hotel room. As Scathach and I came to our hotel room, Scathach dug into her pocket and took out her keycard. Scathach slid the key into the door and pushed the door open and we stepped inside.

"Senpai! Scathach!" Mashu greeted us at the door.

"Mashu." I said walking past her and plopping down on the couch with a sigh as I rested my head back. Mashu walked over to the couch and sat down next to me and glared at me for several minutes. I tilted my head down and glanced at Mashu and then elsewhere before returning my glance back to Mashu.

"Was there something you needed Mashu…? Not to be rude, but I'm rather exhausted." I said.

"Oh Sorry Senpai… I was just concerned that you and Scathach arrived so late, I know that you and Scathach had to walk back as punishment from the Director, but it took you over two hours to get back!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Well we kind of took wrong detour and got lost, thats why it took so long to get back here because we had to figure out our way back." I said, it wasn't a complete lie, we did take a detour.

"Oh I see! Well I'm just glad that you two managed to make your way back safely!" Mashu said smiling, I returned Mashu's warm smile.

"Thanks Mashu." I said, I heard foot movement and I threw my head back and saw Scathach walking from her bedroom to the bathroom holding a pair of clothing while only wearing her tank top.

"Taking another bath Scathach?" I inquired, Scathach stopped and glared back at me then returned her glare forward and continued walking until she entered the bathroom and closed the door, a few moments went by and I heard the water turn on. I rested my head back and crossed my arms, propping my feet up on the coffee table and closed my eyes. A few more moments passed by…

"Senpai?" Mashu said.

"...Yes Mashu?" I inquired.

"Have you and Scathach still not worked things out." Mashu said and I opened an eye and looked at her, Mashu was giving me pouty eyes.

"I'm working on it." I said closing my eye, Mashu sighed.

"Senpai, having such a hostile relationship isnt healthy." Mashu said.

"Well then I must have a very unhealthy lifestyle considering almost all of my relationships are hostile…." I said.

"Ohhh….." Mashu said with a tone of sadness, I opened my eyelid back up again and looked at Mashu, Mashu had a saddened expression on her face.

"Not you Mashu, you and I don't have a hostile relationship. Id say you and I are particularly best friends." I said reassuringly.

"Really!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Really." I replied putting my arm around Mashu and hugging her tight. Mashu rested her head against my shoulder.

"I just don't want to see you and Scathach hate each other." Mashu said.

"I know Mashu…" I said stroking her head as I closed my eyes. "I'm working on it I promise…" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you Senpai…" Mashu whispered.

Several hours later.

I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the darkness around me. I looked around to see that I was alone in the living room, Mashu had left me alone on the couch and I rose my watch to my side and looked at the time.

"Geez it's 9:00 PM." I murmured as I stood up from the couch and straightened myself out. I heard my stomach grumble and I held my stomach. "Hunger strikes again…" I murmured as I fumbled my way through the living room and into the hallway where I grabbed my coat and slipped it on along with my scarf. I made my way to the girls room and peeked my head inside. Scathach and Mashu were sleeping peacefully, I retracted my head and quietly closed the door. I checked my pockets to make sure I had my wallet on me. After confirming that I indeed had my wallet on me I headed to the door and grasped the handle turning it, as I slowly pulled the door open I heard a noise behind me and felt Crimson eyes burning into the back of my skull.

"Going somewhere?" Scathach said.

"Yeah I'm going to go get something to eat." I replied looking forward.

"Well alright, try not to get lost or kidnapped by anymore women." Scathach said.

"If I do, I'll be sure to use a command seal." I murmured.

"Try to get to bed early too…" Scathach said.

"I'll head straight to bed as soon as I have dinner." I replied.

"...Good you could use some rest." Scathach said.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Goodnight." Scathach said.

"Gute nacht." I replied.

"I do speak German you know?" Scathach said.

"I figured as much." I said pulling the door wide open and stepping outside.

After closing the door I headed straight to the Lobby. Upon entering the Lobby instead of heading straight I turned left and out the of hotel. It was cold and windy outside, but atleast it wasnt raining. I looked up at the sky to see the Full moon out and walked out to the sidewalk and began walking. I didnt have a particular destination, but I figured I would just keep walking around London until I found a restaurant open. So for the next several minutes I wandered around the streets of London looking for any restaurants open that catered to my particular taste, but it was even less likely to find a restaurant open at this time of night least one that catered to my taste, and I wasnt in the mood for fast food. After wandering around for fifteen minutes I stopped and looked to across the city on the other side of the river, maybe I could find some restaurants open on the other side of the river. After finding a bridge that went over the river that had civilian walkways I began to cross the river looking out over the river as I walked. It was then when I felt a water droplet hit my head.

"Huh?" I said patting my head to make sure. Several more droplets hit my head and It began to downpour, I looked up in the sky to see that the clear sky had disappeared and was replaced with dark clouds and rain.

"Typical…" I murmured. "Here I am thinking that I could have a nice walk on the town and see some sights with clear skies only for it to rain, and catch me without my umbrella." I murmured to myself. "Just fucking great." I said outloud.

"Need a ride?" A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Shizuka in her car with her window rolled down. Shizuka was in her red Aston Martin V8 engine, while it was a nice car. I much preferred my Muscle car over her sports car and had told her if she ever brought that thing with her to America that I would race her, her response was always "Anytime, Anyplace." Which I would chuckle in response. I walked over to her car and rested my arm on the top of her car and leaned down and looked inside.

"Are you stalking me?" I said.

"No of course not!" Shizuka replied.

"Then how else did you find me?" I inquired.

"Twas just fate!" Shizuka said.

"I don't believe in fate." I said

"I figured as much, now are you going to get in the car or are you going to stay in the drenching wet rain muttering to yourself like a madman!" Shizuka said, I stood up straight and glanced around before grasping the handle of her car and pulling the car door upwards and sliding myself into her car with a slam of the door…

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hoped you enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday**.


	9. Chapter Nine A Relaxing Night Out

**Chapter Nine**

 **A Relaxing Night Out**

* * *

I rested my head against the window looking outside, watching as water droplets rolled down the window and the rain pounded the car hard. I watched as we drove past brightly lighten stores and restaurants. I watched as people caught in the rain rushed to get inside and those who had umbrella's walked in the rain paying it no mind.

"Hey Chris!" Shizuka said loudly.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my trance and turned to look at Shizuka, Shizuka was wearing a tan colored trench coat that stood out against her pale skin along with her black suit and blue collared shirt. Shizuka's black skirt and black stockings matched with her black heeled shoes. Shizuka was also wearing black glasses that let me see her blue colored eyes.

"Your mind was else where I could tell? Whatcha thinkin?" Shizuka smirked.

"Oh…" I said resting my head against the window again. "I was wondering if this was going to be one of those times…." I said.

"What times are you referring too?" Shizuka inquired.

"One of those times when you kidnap me, like you did to our class back in training. When you kidnapped us all and dropped us in Siberia for Survival training." I said, out of the corner I saw Shizuka sweatdrop.

"Eh heh that was a long time ago, and I mean all of you survived! So it was a good training exercise! It taught you the needed skills you needed to survive without support, it taught you to be tough, courageous, and ummm…" Shizuka said waving her hands in innocence as she turned to look at me.

"...To work as a team, not rely on technology, and be more alert. Your exact words." I said finishing Shizuka's list for her.

"Exactly!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"So if it's not kidnapping, what would you call this?" I said.

"A date!" Shizuka exclaimed, I sighed.

"Is there a difference?" I asked. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Shizuka's eyebrow twitching.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THERE A DIFFERENCE!" Shizuka said batting on my face.

"H-Hey watch the road!" I said holding my hands up in self defense.

"YOU SAYING I KIDNAP ALL MY DATES?" Shizuka said.

"I thought I was the only person you dated?" I said reaching for the steering wheel and trying to keep us from crashing. Shizuka let out a high pitch growl and batted at the back of my head while trying to keep us alive.

"Hey! Can you stop that and focus on driving otherwise this is going to be one of the most shortest lived dates I've ever had in my life!" I said still trying to keep us on the road. After a moment Shizuka grabbed the steering wheel and pushed my head out of the way.

"Ahem that's not a very nice thing to say to your date." Shizuka said.

"I wasn't asked out on a date, just abducted off the street." I said.

"I didn't abduct you, I asked you if you wanted a ride. Besides I'd like to think I saved you from catching a cold." Shizuka said heroically.

"Yeah my knight in shining armor…" I said sighing.

"Ahem fine then. Chris, Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Shizuka inquired, I grinned at Shizuka.

"Of course my lady." I said with a wide grin.

"Why Thank you for accepting my humble offer." Shizuka replied smirking, my stomach let out a low grumble and I held it.

"Mmmm…" I murmured.

"Besides it sounds like I saved you from starvation." Shizuka said.

"Nooooo I could have eaten at the hotel… I just chose to go out to get something to eat." I replied.

"Lucky me then that you did." Shizuka grinned.

"Lucky you." I replied.

"How cold Chris, how long have we known each other?" Shizuka said.

"Hmmm…." I said holding my chin, Shizuka narrowed her eyes at me, I chuckled "Shizuka is so fun to tease." I thought to myself. "I have to think about it. I'd say I've known you for about 4 or 5 years now when we first met in Chaldea you were our training instructor…." I replied counting the years with my fingers.

"Hmph you have a degree in Engineering yet you still use your fingers to count." Shizuka said and I narrowed my eyes at her and frowned.

"Hmph, I just had to count back the years." I said crossing my arms.

"HueHueHue." Shizuka replied. "I'm just messing with you Chris." Shizuka said patting my head and brought the car to a stop outside of tall building towering over the edge of the Thames river. Shizuka put the car in park and looked out the passenger window.

"We're here." Shizuka said.

"Looks pretty tall for a restaurant." I said.

"That's because it's a skybar." Shizuka replied.

"I don't think I can get full on alcohol." I said sarcastically, Shizuka chuckled.

"Don't worry they have food Chris-kun." Shizuka said patting my head.

"They better have good food otherwise I won't forgive you." I replied clicking open the car door and pushing it upwards as I got out and closed the door behind me, I made my way to the other side and opened the door for Shizuka taking her hand as she stepped out. Upon stepping out I closed the car door for her.

"I hope they don't have a dress code." I replied.

"No, but if they did at least you'd fit the criteria." Shizuka giggled as she tightened my tie.

"There now it's better!" Shizuka said smiling and then her smile disappeared as she inspected my neck closely.

"Chris what happened to your neck!" Shizuka exclaimed caressing my neck.

"Oh that! Eh heh it was just a scuffle I got in." I said glancing away as I tugged at my collar.

"Choking out! I thought you usually did that to women not the other way around! How Kinky!" Shizuka giggled.

"WHAT?" I snapped at her and Shiuzka only chuckled more. "Its not like that geez…" I said.

"Calm down Chris, I'm only messing with you!" Shizuka said elbowing me playfully.

"Yeah… Yeah. Let's just go." I said. Shizuka interlocked elbows with me and we walked towards the entrance, as we entered we stepped aboard an elevator and rode it too the top. Upon entering the Skybar we were greeted by a waiter who escorted us to a high table near the window overlooking the city. Upon ordering refreshments, A cocktail for Shizuka, and a soda for me. I glanced out at the city, I could see the Langham from here. Hopefully Scathach wouldn't come looking for me otherwise I would be in trouble with her.

"So Chris?" Shizuka said.

"Hmm yes?" I said turning back to Shizuka.

"How have you been? Its been at least three years since Ive seen you! I had heard you been injured from a mission according to some sources of mine in Chaldea." Shizuka said resting her head on her hand.

"Oh yeah I've been fine, just been working hard yeah know. Trying to keep the world from ending and stuff." I replied, Shizuka chuckled.

"That does sound like busy work, I still can't believe what you told the Council today. To believe the Holy Grail War had been reignited and Servants had been brought back. Just wow. It's a shame what happened to Lev, but I guess it was just the wrong place at the wrong time I suppose." Shizuka said sighing.

"I suppose, but he was killed not an accident." I replied.

"Of course. It's only the matter of who did it." Shizuka said.

"Speaking of which… What are you even doing on the Mage Association council. You tend to stay in Japan, but now I find that you're in London and on a council with some of the most powerful Magus in the world. You usually don't like to have such huge responsibilities thrown at you Shizuka." I said. "Usually you prefer to teach independent of the Mage Association." I added.

"Oh that job!" Shizuka grinned. "It's just a temporary position! The Mage Association has desperately been looking for someone to replace a position of the councilmen they lost in the Fourth Holy grail war." Shizuka said. "So they offered me it temporarily because of my reputation and teachings until they could find a permanent replacement. I'll return to Japan as soon as they do." Shizuka said. "Besides I couldn't refuse how much they were offering me…." Shizuka added mischievously.

"Shizuka, Shizuka." I said shaking my head.

"What I couldn't just turn it down! I need the money, I would like to retire one day ya know! Not when I'm like 70 or something!" Shizuka replied.

"I suppose so, I'm not sure if I would want to take that position though." I replied swirling the ice cubes around in my drink. Shizuka stared at my drink as I sipped at my straw. After a few moments I looked at her as she stared at me smiling warmly.

"You still don't drink I see…" Shizuka said.

"I made someone a promise… I keep my promises." I replied.

"Yes I know… That's what I admire about you, you are a man of your word." Shizuka said and a few moments passed. "Chirs…. I wanted to say I'm sorry to hear about what happen to Raelin… I know how much she meant to you. I meant to write or visit you, but I knew that nothing I could say could ever make up for the death of a loved one. I was afraid I would have only made things worse…" Shizuka said.

"It's alright Shizuka I understand…" I said trailing off, then I felt a hand touch mine and I looked down to see Shizuka gripping my hand and massaging the top of it with her thumb.

"I'll be here for you Christopher, as your former teacher and friend. You can talk to me about anything, I'll always have a shoulder you can cry on." Shizuka said smiling warmly. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and I wiped it away with my sleeve.

"Geez Shizuka, usually guys are suppose to say that to girls not the other way around." I said trying to joke, Shizuka only smiled warmer.

"Chris, only an idiot would think that. Women can support men too in times of need." Shizuka said.

"Yeah I know…" I said as I looked away, Shizuka smiled and gripped my hand tightly.

"I'll always be here for you Chris." Shizuka said. "Until the very end…" Shizuka said and I felt my face get hot.

"Geez Shizuka why you gotta say such embarrassing things…" I said still looking away, Shizuka only chuckled. I looked back at Shizuka after a few moments. "Thanks Shizuka… I'll always be here for you too if you ever need me. My shoulder is here for you too cry on too." I said smiling back at her, Shizuka's eyes opened wide and she blushed brightly and eventually returned my warm smile.

"Thank you Christopher…" Shizuka replied warmly.

After Dinner and some small chit chat we had some dessert and filled our stomachs. Shizuka put a cherry in her mouth and sucked on before biting down on it.

"So Chris, who's the beautiful woman?" Shizuka inquired.

"Huh?" I said tilting my head, what beautiful woman was she talking about?

"Your servant. The one with the red eyes and the reddish hair." Shizuka replied.

"Oh Lancer!" I exclaimed in realization.

"You don't know her true name?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I know her name! It just wouldn't be very respectful of me to reveal it, you know how Servants are, revealing their names would tell you of their special abilities and weaknesses." I said. "Although I'm not sure if anyone really knows who Scathach is, she keeps a very low profile and I don't think she has any weaknesses." I thought to myself.

"Yes I know, but what would I do. I'm not a Master so knowing her name wouldn't put her in danger, I could probably never beat her on my own." Shizuka said. That reminded me of that time of when Scathach and I played Gaelic football and I chuckled, which gave Shizuka a very puzzled look.

"Eh heh yeah I know, but it still wouldn't be very respectful of me. She is my partner in the grail war and I wouldn't want to break her trust." I said, a smile formed on Shizuka's lips and she closed her eyes looking warmly at me.

"You really are a kind man you know that Chris?" Shizuka said opening her eyes.

"Thanks I hope that's a good thing." I replied sarcastically.

"Of course you idiot!" Shizuka replied with another warm smile.

"That's good!" I chuckled.

"So tell me more about Lancer what's she like? I mean she is a heroic spirit after all! It must be interesting having a legendary figure as your partner! She must have lots of stories from her past." Shizuka inquired.

"Kind of… Expect she isn't dead outside of her Heroic spirit form so she isn't a true Heroic spirit." I said.

"What? How is that possible?" Shizuka said.

"Eh heh I don't really know, she's never told me." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh I see." Shizuka said.

"Besides isn't the Director of the Mage Association like 2000 years old or something?" I said trying to recall what Mashu had said.

"That's what everyone says, no one really knows to be honest. I've never seen him or she. I don't think anybody ever has expected for maybe the Vice Director. Who knows!" Shizuka said clasping her hands together on her face. "So tell me about Lancer as a person!" Shizuka said interesting.

"Oh well umm let me think…" I said placing a finger to my chin as I thought. "Lancer is… well she is… she is a very intelligent women, she is very courageous and fights with honor, she's not afraid to fight for what she believes in, she likes to read a lot of books, and let's see what else… She really loves my Shelby!" I exclaimed.

"Oh she's a car person! That's really nice!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Yes it's really nice to see her face light up when she's in the Shelby and how fascinated she is with it… let's see what else… She is quick on her feet and knows how to hold her own in a fight… Saying she is talented would be putting it lightly." I said. "Yet she can be easy to anger and she can be a little bit…. She can get a little bit aggressive…" I said mincing my words. "She has silver tongue when she uses it, that's for sure, but she can be a little cocky at times, however she is usually very quiet and MOST of the time she can seem really shy." I said. "She's also…. Extremely… beautiful." I said as an image of Scathach pops into my head, I look at Shizuka who has her head in her hands and is smiling warmly at me.

"What?" I said narrowing my eyes at her. "You're looking at me all starry eyed." I said.

"Oh sorry, it's just that you speak so passionately about her." Shizuka said.

"Well yeah a woman of her caliber deserves such high praise." I replied.

"Are you sure it's not just because you have feelings for her?" Shizuka said and my face suddenly turned a bright shade of red.

"WHA-? NO! Her and I can't stand each other! She ruffles my feathers, not to mention she abuses me physically and verbally! She's too smart for her own good!" I exclaimed trying to cover up my embarrassment, Shizuka only chuckled.

"You two sound like a perfect match for one another!" Shizuka said laughing and I let out a low pitch growl. "Before you know it, I'm going to be a bridesmaid at your wedding and one day be the aunt or godmother to your kids." Shizuka said with a tone of sadness in her voice. "Seriously! Someone needs to marry her before I have too!" I thought looking at Shizuka while she looked away smiling. Shizuka returned her gaze to me and tilted her head giving me another smile.

"Oh calm down Chris I'm only joking!" Shizuka said waving her hand as if fanning me.

"Good! I'm not particularly the marrying type, besides if I did have children they would already have an aunt! My sister." I said gritting through my teeth.

"Ah yes how could I forget about your infamous Sister… Her group was trained by that Chaldea Security General, what's her name? I can't remember! She is really scary and sometimes can be cold!" Shizuka said tapping her finger on her chin. I was about to open my mouth to reply. "No matter." Shizuka said. "I'm done how about you?" Shizuka said.

"Yeah I'm done." I replied.

"Excellent! Waiter!" Shizuka said.

After the waiter arrived, Shizuka and I fought over who should pay the check, after some wit and sharp talking I convinced Shizuka to let me pay the bill. After paying for our meal we left the sky bar taking the Elevator down. After reaching the bottom floor we stepped outside to find that rain had turned into a light drizzle.

"Well at least the rain has let up, if only a little." Shizuka said reaching into her jacket pocket.

"I suppose, depends on your definition of little." I replied looking up at the dark storm clouds looming above. I brought my head back down and looked at Shizuka, Shizuka had taken a pack of cigarettes out and was putting one in her mouth.

"What?" Shizuka murmured in between the cigarette in her mouth as she fumbled around in her jacket.

"You know how I feel about smoking, not to mention its bad for your health. I thought you quit when we parted ways." I said.

"Yeah Yeah I know! You don't need to get on my case. And I did quit!" Shizuka said pulling out her lighter.

"Then why did you start smoking again?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Because of sometimes I can get stressed out you know.

"I get stressed out to ya know." I said.

"Well then you should know, this is one of the few ways I can relieve some stress. Unless you can think of another way to relieve my stress?" Shizuka said raising an eyebrow.

"OH FUCK CHRIS….!" Shizuka cried out she hugged my neck tightly and I held Shizuka in my arms and kissed down her neck as we held each other in our arms and Shizuka wrapped her legs around my back… After over an hour of some heated moments and several passionate kisses Shizuka and I lay under the covers of her bed in her room hugging each other tight exhausted.

"...You know I went out for Dinner and I wasn't expecting the night to turn out… quite like this." I whispered into Shizuka's neck as I squeezed her tight.

"I wasn't quite expecting a night like this either… but here we are." Shizuka said.

"Yeah…" I chuckled lightly.

"You know…. I didn't expect you to still be as energetic as you use to be four years away… Did you and Raelin have a lot of practice…?" Shizuka said.

"...Well you know there was a lot of practice…." I replied.

"Haha Raelin defiantly was too energetic for anyone to handle…" Shizuka laughed.

"Well you'd be surprised, Raelin could be worn out." I replied.

"Really? I'm intrigued what was your longest session?" Shizuka inquired.

"...Hmm well I have to think back… Our longest session…. I believe it was on Raelin's birthday that she wanted as a present to see how long we could go… I believe it was around maybe three or four hours." I replied.

"Wha-? You're joking?" Shizuka said turning around and facing me, the moonlight reflecting off of her pale skin and her violet colored eyes shining bright.

"Haha I'm not even joking…" I replied.

"Haha Geez Raelin had a lot of energy… I always liked how nice she was and how she could always brighten up a room." I said.

"Raelin was adorable when she was tired out." I said chuckling.

"I bet she was, what I want to know is how you survived?" Shizuka inquired.

"Well you know a lot of perseverance and willpower!" I said and we both laughed. Shizuka eventually stopped laughing and suddenly her expression saddened.

"Hey Chris….?" Shizuka said looking at with saddened eyes.

"Yes Shizuka?" I inquired with a puzzled look.

"Is it really okay for us to talk about Raelin like this or to do this?" Shizuka replied, my expression saddened and I glanced away.

"Well Shizuka…. Maybe not, but Raelin was murdered. Nothing I can do to bring her back." I said staring up at the ceiling. "Besides I doubt Raelin would want to go the rest of my life clinging onto her and giving up my own happiness." I said glancing back at Shizuka.

"I suppose, but just doing this makes me feel bad. Raelin was the sweetest girl there was and she really loved you." Shizuka said holding her hands in the middle of her chest in a fist. "You loved her didn't you?" Shizuka inquired.

"Of course I loved Raelin, I loved her too the moon and back. If I could have I would have given my life in her place." I replied, Shizuka faintly smiled.

"Chris, who winds up with you will be a very lucky lady." Shizuka said with rosy cheeks and starry eyes and I averted my eyes.

"Geez Shizuka…." I said chuckling as I looked back at Shizuka. "What if that lucky lady is you!" I said.

"HA!" Shizuka laughed. "We both know that wouldn't happen, we live completely different lives. You will go onto do much greater things, I just let the wind carry me along." Shizuka said shyly as her cheeks turned red.

"Don't be silly Shizuka you'll find the right man one of these days." I replied pulling Shizuka into my chest and hugging her tight.

"You really are too kind Chris…" Shizuka murmured looking up at me.

"So you say, but I don't think that's true." I replied.

"You can think whatever you like, but I'm just stating fact." Shizuka said burrowing into my chest. A few moments passed, and then Shizuka spoke back up. "If you had been in Raelin's place how do you think things would have worked out?" Shizuka murmured, I sighed.

"I really don't know how things would have been, I imagine things would be different. Raelin would probably be in my place right now working for Chaldea. I can't say for certain if she would have been chosen as a Master for Chaldea, but more than likely she would have. She was one of the best Chaldea had." I said stroking Shizuka's long white hair. "I imagine Raelin probably would have summoned Lancer or perhaps not, she was certainly more different than me in several regards. I imagine she would have done the same thing for Mashu and become her master and if she survived the first grail war she would probably be sleeping back home right now with our dog or be dragged off to London and be sleeping in a warm bed in the Langham…" I said as I continued to stroke Shizuka's head.

"...I imagine so, but that would mean I would be in this bed all by myself." Shizuka said.

"That certainly would be a problem…" I teased her.

"It certainly would be a problem! I'd be sad and lonely!" Shizuka said and I chuckled blowing against her skin, tickling her and she giggled. A few more moments passed. "What of Lancer?" Shizuka said.

"EH?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean, What of Lancer?" I inquired.

"Lancer could be that lucky woman, you speak highly of her…!" Shizuka said.

"That's not going to happen. Lancer and I are currently at odds with each other…. And besides I doubt she wants anything out of our relationship, as she has made quite clear." I said shaking my head.

"You don't know, deep down she might have feelings for you. Woman tend to have a hard shell and usually don't like to conceal their true emotions. So behind all those icy shells she might harbor something deeper." Shizuka said. "Also after exploring my entire body you didn't find any command seals, yet you still conceal her identity. You truly are man of your word." Shizuka said grabbing my hands and looking over my command seals. "Couldn't you command your servants right here and right now?" Shizuka inquired.

"Well yes I could, but they are probably sleeping. Also commanding them right here, right now. Would not only be embarrassing but also if you don't want me to be impaled it would not be recommended." I said, and Shizuka chuckled.

"I don't know it might prove interesting!" Shizuka said.

"Why you! After everything!" I said smothering her neck with kisses and blowing on her neck driving her crazy as she squeaked and giggled.

"Ahaha stop it you big meanie!" Shizuka said giggling, after some smothering I stopped and let Shizuka catch her breath.

"You know you are a real piece of work…" Shizuka sighed resting her head against my chest and pressing her chest against mine as she squeezed me tight.

"Geez I really am going to have to marry you…" I said jokingly, Shizuka looked at me with a flushed face.

"Sto-Stop that! You're making fun of me!" Shizuka said trying to sound commanding. I chuckled and kissed Shizuka on the cheek before hugging her tight.

"I'm just saying…" I whispered into Shizuka's neck before we both closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hoped for my fellow Americans you Had a Happy Thanksgiving! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	10. Chapter Ten Witches

**Chapter Ten**

 **Witches**

* * *

"HEY!"

"Huh…?" I murmured sleepily.

"Wake up dummy!" A female voice said as I felt my body violently shake.

"Wha-?" I said as I slowly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and my vision cleared. As my vision cleared I made out the outline of Raelin standing above me, Raelin had her hands on her hips and had an agitated look on her face.

"Wake up dummy! It's time for your shift!" Raelin said as she clicked on the nearby lamp. Raelin had shortened her hair recently and she was also wearing black stockings, black boots that went over her knees, a black skirt, along with a red turtleneck and black and white jacket.

"Already?" I said covering my eyes with my arm and turning over as I stumbled out of bed. "It felt like I've only been asleep for a few minutes." I said. Raelin just sighed and held her head.

"More like a couple hours. While you've been sleeping I've been watching freaking amateur porn…" Raelin said massaging her temples.

"Eh….?" I said. "They are still going at it?" I inquired turning around to look at Raelin.

"Yeah just go look for yourself…" Raelin said jerking her thumb over to the corner where a desk and laptop was with a desk lamp. I walked over to the table and examined the laptop screen sure enough on the screen, a woman and man were going at it. They could be heard in the next room as various moans and bed rocking was made. "Jesus Christ…" I said ruffling my hair as Raelin walked up behind me.

"Have fun Partner!" Raelin said patting my back.

"Remind me again why we have to endure this…." I said.

"Because we can't go barraging in there if we have the wrong woman. It not only be embarrassing, we'd get in trouble with the Mage Association." Raelin said as I sat down in the seat at the desk.

"Ugh…." I said rubbing my templates. "And if this turns out to be the wrong woman?" I said.

"Then we continue our witch hunt! We have to find the woman who has been murdering members of the Mage Association and recover the items she has stole!" Raelin said.

"I still don't understand why the Mage Association can't find the woman themselves." I said.

"Because no one has ever gotten a positive ID on her! And they tasked Chaldea with finding out who was doing it and stopping them!" Raelin decreed.

"I feel like a glorified watchdog…" I said resting my head on my hand, Raelin sighed.

"What can we do about it? The Mage Association assigned Chaldea too it and we were the operatives chosen to complete the assignment, not much we can do." Raelin said shrugging.

"We could quit…" I murmured, Raelin laughed.

"Hahaha you wouldn't quit! What else would you do?" Raelin said.

"The actually field of study I went to college for…" I replied.

"True, but then what about poor me?" Raelin said with a pouty face.

"Household wife?" I replied.

SMACK.

"Omph!" I grunted as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Not funny!" Raelin said.

"Was just a joke calm down Raelin…" I said looking up to see Raelin's face flustered, I rubbed the back of my head and looked away.

"I know silly!" Raelin said turning into a chipper mode and smacking my back violently.

"Enough already!" I said shooing her hand away, Raelin chuckled.

"Whelp best get to work Chris! Close observation and focus will prevail!" Raelin said jokingly. "Also maybe take some notes, never know when they might come in handy!" Raelin said.

"Eh!" I exclaimed as I cringed my face.

"Hahaha just joking! You would actually have to get a girl to go out with you first before that happened! And we both know that wont happen!" Raelin said laughing.

"Harharhar." I said as I rested the side of my face on my hand. Raelin went over to the bed and kicked her boots off as she sat down on the bed before twisting around and laying back against the headboard. Raelin took a magazine off of the side of the table and flipped it open, the cover had a picture of an ACR Assault rifle with a ACOG Sight. Raelin seemed absorbed in the magazine as she read.

"Where'd you even get a gun magazine? They don't even allow guns in France?" I said.

"I didnt get it here obviously dummy." Raelin said peering over the top of her magazine.

"Figured as much." I replied glancing back at the laptop before glancing back, just to make sure nobody had killed one another.

"Then why'd you ask a dumb question?" Raelin said.

"There are no such thing as dumb questions, only stupid answers." I said.

"HarHar, where'd you remember that from? Some High School teacher?" Raelin said flipping over a page.

"Maybe, Maybe not." I replied.

"Most likely yes…" Raelin said and I sighed.

I glanced back over at the computer and closely examined the woman's face as she made lewd expressions as her and the man from the Mage Association had his way with her, quite frankly it was rather disturbing. It wasn't passionate sex, just rough sex between two strangers. Somewhere in my mind I didn't mind if a woman was going around killing men who just had their way with woman and left, but sadly It wasn't up to me to decide. It was a job, and I had to carry out my jobs no matter my personal thoughts. The woman in bed with the Mage Association guy was a young looking white woman with long red hair and…. Purple eyes.

"That's strange….?" I said.

"What's strange?" Raelin said pretending to sound interested.

"This woman has purple eyes and red hair!" I said looking over at Raelin.

"Oh really? What's so strange about that?" Raelin said flipping a page.

"When have you ever seen a redhead with purple hair?" I said.

"I don't know I don't pay much attention to redhead woman or woman in particular. I'm interested in men." Raelin said glaring down down at the current page.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. "I thought you were secretly into woman." I replied.

"Don't be stupid." Raelin sneered, and I laughed.

"So what kind of men are you into then?" I inquired, Raelin sunk into her pillow and peered over her magazine.

"Why does it matter to you what type of men I'm into, I don't ask what kind of women you're into." Raelin replied.

"Oh just curious. That way I know what kind of men to steer you clear of…" I said tapping my finger.

"Wha-?" Raelin exclaimed jumping . "What are you me dad?" Raelin asked.

"No If I was I would have wringed your neck. Besides I'm not old enough to be your dad." I said.

"You already have a dad anyways, you don't need me." I said.

"Yeah… right… my dad…" Raelin murmured shyly as she sank back down into her cushion and went back to reading.

"Something wrong?" I said puzzled by Raelins nervous tone.

"N-N-Nooo Nothings wrong! Why don't you just go back to watching your porn…" Raelin retorted as she rubbed her feet together.

"I think I'll pass unless I really have too…" I said. "Beside you didn't answer my question." I said.

"Ugh fine, No I've never seen a redhead with purple eyes." Raelin said returning to her composure as she flipped another page on her magazine.

"So do you think this could be the woman?" I said glancing back at the laptop.

"I don't know why don't you go ask her. "Hey are you a witch? The one going around murding Magi? If so Imma need you to come with me and return all the items you stole. Mmm K." Yeah cause that'll go well." Raelin said.

"You never know! I might be able to smooth talk my way into getting her to surrender!" I said jokingly, Raelin just rolled her eyes. I crossed my arms and put my feet up on the table keeping an eye on the screen from time to time.

"Besides they are probably just contacts. Girls like to wear contacts that change their eye color making them look unique or some crap like that." Raelin said before going back to reading.

After a few minutes the light went out from the lamp next to Raelin and I glanced over at Raelin to see her pull the covers over herself and turn over. The room grew silent…. Or should I say our room grew silent, moaning and profanities could still be heard coming from the other room. I sighed and leaned back in my chair as I stared at the ceiling.

"If they are going to do it in a Hotel, the least they could do is keep it quiet." I murmured to myself. After several more minutes I glanced at the computer screen to see them still at it, I sighed and continued staring at the ceiling.

"It wouldn't hurt if I caught just a few minutes of shuteye…" I thought to myself as I yawned to myself. "Yeah I mean they will probably still be doing it when I wake up, and if not they will be asleep…" I thought to myself. "Yeah sleep sounds good… Ill wake up in a few minutes and make sure everything is alright… Raelin will never know and everything will be fine… Yeah sounds good…" I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep….

A Shrill scream woke me from my sleep.

"What was that?" I said jolting up out of my seat.

"What on gods earth was that?" Raelin said sitting up straight in bed as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know but it was an unpleasant ear-piercing scream." I replied. "Whoever it came from, they aren't having a good time." I added.

"Wait the guy from the Mage Association!" Raelin cried out and I looked at the screen.

"I don't see him from the camera we set up, the bed is a mess though and it looks like some things have been knocked over." I said, behind me I head Raelin scrambling out of bed as she grabbed her boots and rushing to put them on. Raelin hopped on one foot over to me as she tried to put on her other boot. Raelin leaned down looking at the screen.

"I don't see any signs of him, the only way we are going to find out what happened is going in there." Raelin said as she tugged up on her boot.

"Right." I said nodding my head. Raelin strode over to the bed and reached under the bed and pulled out her Beretta.

"Really?" I said looking over at her.

"Yea, there a problem?" Raelin said gripping her pistol in both her hands, I just shook my head.

"No its nothing." I said as I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out my Colt. "Let's go." I said, Raelin nodded her head and we both made our way over to the door and peeked our heads outside. The Hallway was practically empty for the moment. "Did No one hear that scream?" I said looking up and down the Hallway as I stepped outside into the hall gripping my pistol.

"Who knows its 3 o'clock in the morning, it be best if we hurry before someone comes to investigate." Raelin said.

"Agreed, we don't want to be around when the Hotel sends someone to investigate or the police no less." I said, Raelin and I rushed over to the other room door and flanked either side gripping our was a do not disturb on the door. I tossed it off and reached down and grabbed the door knob turning it. The door rattled and shook but was locked.

"The doors locked. We don't have the time to try and bypass the door." I said.

"Then we'll just do…." Raelin said stepping back. "THIS!" Raelin said as she kicked in the door and it flew open.

"I guess that works…" I said.

"Don't be such a pansy, let's go." Raelin said.

"Alright Alright, you take point." I said.

"Got it." Raelin said nodding her head, Raelin slowly entered the room with her weapon raised as I followed behind her with my weapon raised covering her. We entered the small hotel room, unusually small for the wealth of this particular man from the Mage Association, but then again this was just a one night stand kind of thing I guess. We crept into the bathroom weapons raised. I turned into the bathroom flicking on the lights, the bathroom was empty with no one in it.

"Chris!" Raelin called out my name, I rushed out of the bathroom and to Raelin's side, feeling the wall for a light switch. After feeling what felt like a light switch, I flicked it up and lights illuminated the room. I looked down at where Raelin was staring, wrapped in red soaked sheet, laid the body of the Mage Association member.

"I believe I found him." Raelin said.

"Yeah you don't say…" I said stepping over his body looking around. The door leading out to the balcony was wide open and the curtains were flapping in the wind. I walked over and peeked outside onto the Balcony, no one was out here and the street was several stories below. Only one so bold would try and leap from the balconies, but then again this witch was definitely not a normal human.

After finding nothing outside I returned inside where Raelin was kneeling down at the Mage Associations body, Raelin had put on Latex glove and was feeling for a pulse. I walked up to her and kneeled down across from her.

"So?" I said.

"He's dead sadly, Chaldea and the Mage Association will not be pleased by this." Raelin said as she stood up, I stood up looking around.

"Any sign of any evidence of her?" I asked.

"No I couldnt find anything of hers. The only thing she came in with was the clothes on her back and I can't find them." Raelin said.

"How is that possible, how could she have changed so fast?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Possibly magic? Or she's just jumping around in her birthday suit." Raelin said, I gave out a little chuckle.

"Funny, but let's look around to see if anything is missing from the Mage Association fellow." I said, Raelin nodded her head and we combed through all of his belongings that were present in the room. After combing through an open suitcase I found nothing but clothes, I turned to Raelin and shook my head.

"No nothing. I recovered the hidden camera though. If there was anything of importance it's not here. I also can't detect anything possessing mana." I said, Raelin rubbed her chin and kneeled down lifting up the man's arm.

"Hmmm besides from a stab wound to the neck, it appears that his magic circuits have been ripped out. Likely the painful scream we had heard before, the stab appeared to have come during or afterwards." Raelin said examining the body and waving her hand over the man displaying any information that might be valuable.

"Just like the ones before him, so far she has killed several female and males from the Association all precision stab wounds to the neck and their magical circuits missing." I said rubbing my circuit.

"Well we know she's indiscriminate… But what is the point of taking away their magical circuits, I can understand the items of value she has stolen, but not the magical circuits." Raelin said standing up as she smacked her hands together.

"Well we aren't going to find out anything else, let's go before the Police show up. We need to gather our things and report our failure to stop and apprehend the witch…" I said stepping over the body.

"Yes let's… This room is rather unnerving." Raelin said following behind me as we looked out the room to see if anyone was out there. After determining the coast was clear we left and headed back into our room. Stepping into our room we packed our things away, tucking our firearms into our bags and tidying the room. Raelin and I stepped outside into the hallway, there was a piercing scream and we turned to see that several people had gathered outside of the Mage Associates room. The Mage Association would deal with the body and the police. Our time here was at an end and our mission was over. We briskly walked down the hall and rode down the elevator, as we stepped into the lobby it appeared as if the news had not spread this far yet. Raelin and I walked up to the front desk and turned in our keys effectively checking out.

"Thank you for your stay Madam and Sir, we hope you enjoy the rest of your night." The desk boy said nodding his head, he had a noticeable french accent, but that was to be expected in France. Likely a college student just trying to make some cash to pay off his tuition, and he was about to have one of the most memorable nights of his life.

"We will, Thank you." I said nodding my head.

"Hang in there Kid! The night's almost over!" Raelin said winking at the boy and the boy's face flustered and he laughed with a warm smile. Raelin and I walked out of the lobby and out the front doors into the cold. It was windy outside and traffic was humming by, as I looked up through the trees I could see the Full Moon in the nighttime sky.

"Did you really have to say that too the kid? He's probably going to be stuck here for the majority of today and late into the afternoon." I said.

"So? Just thought I'd let him have a good laugh and smile before his night turned miserable." Raelin replied. I walked over to the curb and hailed a cab. After a cab pulled over to the side, I grabbed the handle and opened the door for Raelin who promptly got in giving me her Thanks. I ducked my head and got in next to her, fastening our seatbelts while holding our bags in our laps.

"Where too?" The Taxi driver asked.

"Charles de Gaulle Airport!" Raelin exclaimed.

"Gotcha." The Taxi driver replied and pulled out from the curb driving away, as we drove away from the hotel we could hear sirens in the distance as police had no likely been called and were on their way. We waited for us to put some distance from the Hotel before speaking up.

"So… Anderson wont be pleased to hear of our failure…" Raelin said.

"No, No he will not…" I said.

"How are we going to explain this? He's going to chew us out for failing to protect the VIP." Raelin said.

"Was he really considered a VIP, considering our protection was unknown to him, nor did he know we were watching him? Also I'd say he was more bait than VIP. Since his ultimate purpose was to help us get the girl?" I said.

"Ugh you know what I mean! And guess what? We didnt get the girl! Maybe if he had been killed and we had gotten the girl, it would have been somewhat better than nothing at all!" Raelin exclaimed.

"You say that like the guy wasnt that important." I said.

"Noooo he was important and I didnt want this result…" Raelin exclaimed sadly, I sighed.

"I suppose you are right… However you were right, we would have been better off with one dead Magi and the culprit in our custody." I said, Raelin sweatdropped.

"We still would have been chewed out in that result…" Raelin said with her eyes closed.

"But less so!" I exclaimed.

"The point is we are going to get chewed out no matter what!" Raelin said with a stream of tears rolling down her eyes, I sighed.

"First we have to get back to Canada and then we will talk to Anderson about it…" I said.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching them!" Raelin said.

"Well…. I sort of…. You know…. Fell asleep…" I said rubbing the back of my head. Raelin smacked me in the chest.

"You idiot! Why'd you go and fall asleep, you let her get away and a man get killed!" Raelin said.

"Watching two people go at it for several hours can become mind numbing!" I said defending myself.

"Ugh….. Jeez Chris…. So this was your fault." Raelin said.

"Not entirely!" I proclaimed, Raelin narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay partially." I said.

"Ugh…" Raelin moaned.

"Will this be in your report…?" I inquired.

"What if it is….?" Raelin exclaimed.

"If it is, I'll have to include in my report on who emptied out the mini fridge on several occasions." I said.

"That is so pitiful you know that?" Raelin said.

"Maybe! But you definitely will see a cut in your next paycheck!" I decreed.

"... You're cruel you know that?" Raelin said.

"I know." I said, Raelin sighed.

"Very well, I will not pin blame on anyone and leave that out of my report." Raelin said.

"Thanks Raelin!" I said rubbing Raelins head.

"Hey stop that!" Raelin said pushing my hand away. "I wasnt going to put it in my report anyway you big dummy." Raelin said and I chuckled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." Raelin said giving a warm smile.

After the drive to the airport we stepped out of the Taxi with our things and I payed the cab. After showing proper credentials we were ferried out to the hangers where a small private jet was waiting for our arrival. Upon climbing aboard the jet we stowed our things away above and sat down from across one another with a table in between us. After preparing the aircraft for takeoff we were up in the air in 45 minutes or less. I yawned and laid my head back in my seat and slowly closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

After a long flight back to the states we landed inside Washington D.C. where we exchanged our sleek and comfortable jet for a military V-280 VTOL that was the latest in aviation technology, not even the US Military had these yet, yet they were standard aircraft for those flying to the Chaldea Complex in Canada, having no other way to reach the facility.

Several Hours

We set down in the Chaldea Complex helipads, another Winter storm was brewing as we stepped out of the VTOL and into the freezing cold where we rubbed our shoulders and gritted our teeth.

"God damn Canada, I hate how fucking cold it gets here." Raelin said rushing towards the sliding doors that lead into the building. I followed quickly in her footsteps as we entered the warm interior of the Chaldea Complex brushing the snow off of ourselves.

"So I guess we should go type up our reports…" Raelin said.

"Yeah…" I said and Raelin and I made our ways through several security checkpoints before arriving in the Security offices.

"Well I'll meet you at your desk when I've finished my report." Raelin said.

"Yeah then we will go hand our report into Anderson…" I said, with that Raelin rushed off to her desk where she disappeared. I set my bag down in my office space and pulled out my seat, as I sat down I booted up Windows 11.1 and watched as the computer system booted up.

"Why can't we have Quantum computers…" I sighed and opened up Windows Doc and began typing my report.

Even more hours later.

There was a loud thud as Anderson slammed our reports down on his desk. Raelin and I stood at attention in front of his desk with our hands at our sides and I felt sweat rolled down my side.

"Really? How do you manage to lose a naked woman after you two had been watching her being fucked for… SIX HOURS?" Anderson said cocking an eyebrow.

"We're deeply sorry Sir!" Raelin and I said in sync bowing, Commander Anderson sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I would think something as simple as catching a witch would be simple enough for my most highly qualified operatives." Anderson said intertwining his fingers together and resting his arms on his desk. "Apparently I was mistaken when I assigned you this assignment a week ago…" Anderson added.

"Well Sir… It just that…" Raelin began.

"We hardly have any intel on this woman, expect that she is a woman, and regularly has had sexual contact with her victims before killing them and ripping out their magical circuits, and stealing their magi equipment and materials." I continued for Raelin.

"Even so, she was right there in front of you! And you let her kill another Magi of the Mage Association! Do you know how much shit I'm going to get from the Higher ups and you can believe you two are going to share the blame!" Anderson said.

"Eh heh…" Raelin chuckled nervously.

"Well Commander we understand that this was ultimately a failure…" I said.

"You're damn straight it was! The Mage Association assigned us to prevent any more deaths in the Association and to prevent this witch from revealing the world of Magi!" Anderson said sternly.

"Y-Y-Yes Sir! It was and we claim full responsibility… but!" I exclaimed.

"But?" Anderson said.

"But we did manage to find out more about the witch!" Raelin exclaimed.

"That is true…" Anderson admitted. "Which is more than what we've known for the past couple of months." Anderson said.

"We know she is a young woman with Red hair and Purple eyes! We also know that her targets are any males or females of the Mage Association who generally have a valuable item in their possession or are usually a rather high ranking member of the Mage Association." I proclaimed. "Then after persuading or I guess seducing her victim, she will take them away and participate in rather long sexual sessions." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yes that is true…" Anderson said.

"Sooooo we didn't completely fail! We did gather some important intel!" Raelin said.

"Raelin…." Anderson sighed.

"Sooo Half success and half failure?" Raelin said raising her hands.

"No Raelin, it is still a failure." Anderson replied.

"Awe…" Raelin said dropping her hands and lowering her head.

"Your mission was still a failure. I will have to include this in my report and take necessary action for your punishment operatives." Anderson said as he began to stand up from his desk.

"You're not throwing us off the mission are you? She is still out there, we have to catch her!" I decreed.

"I'm not sure if that will be…." Anderson said.

"I have a plan Commander! Just hear me out!" I demanded, Raelin tilted her head and looked at me.

"... Very well I'm listening." Anderson said sitting back down in his seat.

"Well I was thinking Commander, instead of using another Mage unknowingly as bait. I propose Raelin and I present ourselves as bait for the witch, Raelin and I are both prominent Mages who could probably provide good bait for the witch, if we can manage to radiate our mana like a big juicy target hopefully she will take the bait and take us back to her home with some persuasion on Raelin or my part, then we we get there hopefully we can incapacitate her and recover the stolen items." I proposed, Anderson scratched his chin for a few moments before speaking up.

"Very well. I agree to this idea." Anderson said, Raelin and I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Commander." Raelin and I said in sync.

"I'm glad you are giving us a second chance." Raelin said.

"Yes I am surprised you are agreeing to my idea." I said.

"Oh I was going to send you back out to find her anyways… There is a Mage Association Fundraiser in the Swiss Alps in a few days, and several prominent Magi will be there. You two will make perfect bait so no more Magi of the Mage Association will be killed." Anderson said standing up, Raelin and I sweatdropped. "He was going to use us as bait anyways…" I thought to myself.

"You two will receive the proper credentials and cover stories for this Fundraiser, hopefully the cover stories we give you will be good enough for her taste, if she shows at all." Anderson said.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she will be there especially with how many prominent Magi are going to be there." I replied.

"Very well, I'll hold you too that. Now you are dismissed prepare to head to Switzerland. You head out tomorrow morning." Anderson said.

"Yes Sir!" Raelin and I said saluting and then stepped out of the Commander's office, as we stepped out Raelin turned to me.

"Thanks for asking me if I wanted to be bait or not!" Raelin muttered.

"It's not like you had a choice either way." I replied as we walked shoulder to shoulder down the hall…

Two Days Later.

Raelin and I walked shoulder to shoulder into the wide open room looking around. All around us were prominent and wealthy members of the Mage Association from around the world. In the large room were tables scattered about with a bar in the center of the room circling around a pillar stocked with liquor. Several TV's were spread around the room switched to various news events or Sports channels.

"So you see any Red headed witches out and about." I said turning to Raelin.

"Nope just a bunch of rich, old, and white haired Magi." Raelin replied as her eyes wandered the room.

"Well if they all have white hair, shouldn't be too hard to pick a redhead out of the group." I said.

"You never know…" Raelin said as her and I strode to the center of the room where the bar was located. I leaned on the counter of the bar and looked around the room.

"What may I get you two?" A bartender said walking up to where Raelin and I were standing.

"I'll just take a glass of white wine." Raelin said.

"Club soda if you will." I said and the Bartender bowed his head and disappeared.

"Hmmm keeping your promise I see?" Raelin said.

"Yeah… I think my Liver appreciates it too." I replied, Raelin chuckled and covered her mouth.

"HoHoHo, I told you that I could drink you under the table. You're just too much of a lightweight." Raelin said.

"Yeah Yeah, you don't need to remind me." I said leaning against the counter.

"Hold on…" Raelin said standing up and walking over to me.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" I stuttered as Raelin stood so close to me, her chest almost pressing up against me.

"I'm fixing your tie stupid, you're not going to attract any woman by looking like a mess." Raelin said as she straightened my tie and patting my suit, I looked away feeling flustered until Raelin backed up. "There I'm done." Raelin said putting her hands on her hips and examining her work.

"Eh… Thanks." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"No problem! Now you look like a proper gentlemen." Raelin said giving a warm smile.

"Eh you too…." I said and Raelin turned flustered and had an embarrassed expression. "I didnt mean it like that! You look like a proper lady!" I said correcting myself.

"Eh heh Thank you…" Raelin said rubbing her cheek.

"Your drinks." The Bartender said placing down two glasses.

"Thanks." I said nodding my head and picking up my glass.

"I think I'm going to have a look around." Raelin said picking up her wine glass and sipping from it.

"And what if the witches particular taste tonight is the female gender?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Ill improvise…" Raelin replied.

"Improvise? I wasn't aware you could improvise on flirting?" I said

"Of course you can! You can improvise on anything!" Raelin decreed.

"Can you even flirt with another woman?" I said.

"Eh…. Of course I can if I want too! It's not that hard!" Raelin replied nervously. "And besides, hopefully she'll go after you instead!" Raelin said giving a warm smile.

"Gee Thanks…" I replied as I sipped from my glass.

"No problemo, have fun!" Raelin said turning around and disappeared into the crowds. I sighed and brought my glass up to my lips and the cold liquid flowed down my throat.

"Hello there handsome." A female voice said from behind me and I almost choked before managing to regain my composure as I coughed.

"Rae-?" I said turning around to face the voice.

"Hmmm are you alright? Sorry to spook you." A woman with long white hair in a bun wearing a white jacket with purple clothing underneath had black stockings on with a white skirt with black boots said with a warm smile with her eyes closed.

"Ahem, it's quite alright. You just caught me off guard that's all." I said and the Lady chuckled.

"Ah where are my manners, My name is Sandra Calanthe." Sandra said as she took a white glove off her hand and extended it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sandra, you can call me Christopher or Chris. Depending on how lazy you are." I said grasping Sandra's hand and giving it a shake. Sandra giggled and covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Christopher." Sandra said opening her eyes, revealing her purple eyes. "Shit! Those eyes! It's her!" I exclaimed in the back of my mind, holding back my shock I gave Sandra a faint smile. "Just play it calm… You can't downright arrest her here without any proof and we need to recover the items she stole." I thought to myself.

"So? What is a woman as beautiful as yourself doing here Sandra?" I asked and Sandra let out a giggle.

"Oh my! You really are too kind, I'm just a collector of sorts. There are some items I'm interested in bidding in." Sandra said with a flustered face. "Damn she's so cute! But so evil at the same time!" I thought to myself.

"Interesting, what kind of items are you interested in bidding in. I might have to keep an eye out for them." I replied.

"Hmmm it all depends really, mostly it depends on their historical value and magical attributes." Sandra said.

"I see… Very fascinating." I replied.

"So what is a handsome young man like yourself doing here? It's not very often I see men as young as you at these auctions. Usually just older gentlemen and women, there are very few men here close to my age." Sandra said.

"Oh I didnt realize you were close to my age." I said diverting attention away from why I was there, Sandra gave me a frown.

"I'm only 32." Sandra replied bitterly. "Shit you idiot, you made her mad! You have to make her interested again!" I thought to myself.

"My apologies Sandra that was very rude of me to say." I said apologetically, Sandra narrowed her eyes at my closely as if examining my face. Then Sandra's expression turned bright and she gave me a warm smile.

"Hahaha relax, I wasn't mad at you Christopher." Sandra said giggling. "How old are you?" Sandra asked.

"Oh ahem I'm only 24." I replied, Sandra's eyes seemed to have a sparkle to them.

"Only 24! You really are just a young man in his prime! I guess I am old compared to you." Sandra said smiling, I felt my face get flustered. "Haha relax…. I happen to like younger men." Sandra whispered seductively, I felt a sweat drop roll down my neck.

"Really now? It just so happens that I like older woman." I said and Sandra giggled and I gave Sandra a faint smile.

"So are you with anyone?" Sandra asked.

"Eh…." I began until I saw Raelin out of the corner of my eye walking towards me. Raelin was about to greet me until she saw Sandra and then stopped. "No I'm not with anyone, it's just me." I replied.

"Excellent!" Sandra said clapping her hands together.

"Chris is that the target?" Raelin said buzzing into my ear piece.

"Why Yes! That is Excellent! It means I can have you all to myself." I said replying both to Raelin and Sandra. Raelin nodded her head and walked up to bar slowly blending into the crowd behind Sandra. "Why don't I get you something to drink!" I said waving down the Bartender.

"Really you don't have to Christopher…." Sandra said.

"No I insist!" I said in a commanding tone.

"Hmmmm…. Very well then. Just one drink or two." Sandra said, The Bartender walked up to us.

"Get this lady here…." I said looking at Sandra.

"... A tequila." Sandra said and the bartender nodded his head disappearing.

"So Christopher, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. You must be a prominent Magus to be here. They don't just let anyone here." Sandra said.

"Eh heh What's there to say…" I said and Sandra gave a rather disinterested look.

"No you Idiot! That's not what you say to a woman! Especially someone like her! You'll disinterest her! Lie, Brag, Show off." Raelin buzzed into my ear.

"... What I meant to say is that there's so much to say about myself how can I possibly cover it all." I said and Sandra seemed to show a look of curiosity.

"Oh really? Do tell me! I'm all ears!" Sandra said.

"Well I'll have you know I'm the son of one of the richest families in the Mage Association, my family has massive amounts of influence in Clocktower, even some of the ears on the Clocktower council bend to my families will…" I said lying as Sandra listened intently to every word I said as if she was drinking it all up…

After several drinks and lots of lying on my part it seemed though as if Sandra had become intoxicated and was hanging onto me.

"Chris… You're really an interesting man! You must be a very powerful magus, I bet you have some very powerful magical circuits." Sandra said hazily.

"Oh yeah, I could wipe out an entire army with just one spell." I said, "You couldn't even kill a single person with your magical abilities." I thought to myself. "No, but I could wipe out an entire army, just give me a tank or artillery." I thought to myself.

"Hahaha you really are strong…." Sandra said hiccuping. "Why don't we go back to your place to see some of your things…." Sandra said hiccuping.

"Eh heh I'm not really staying anywhere Sandra, I have a flight back in the morning." I replied.

"Awe no fun! But I wanna have fun with a young man like you! I bet you have a lot of energy!" Sandra said reaching down my sides, sweat rolled down my sides, as I tried to hold in my nervousness.

"What's wrong Chris you seem nervous? I thought you said you liked older woman?" Sandra said giggling.

"Eh heh I do, but we really shouldnt be doing this in public." I whispered into Sandra's ear and removed her hand from my lower area.

"Then let's go back to my place!" Sandra said.

"Your place!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I live here in Switzerland, in fact I live in this very city so that's why I was so excited that this was coming to my city." Sandra giggled. "Perfect!" I exclaimed to myself inside my head.

"That sounds…. Great, but what about the items you wanted to buy?" I said.

"Hehe forget about them! I'm more interested in you!" Sandra said giggling.

"Very well then… Let's go! I'd love to see some of your pieces." I said.

"Oh I have plenty to show!" Sandra said giggling and my face flustered.

"Come on let's go!" Sandra said walking away from the bar hazily. As she disappeared from the Bar, Raelin appeared from behind her and was looking at me.

"I'll follow you two." Raelin said.

"Right." I said nodding my head.

"Chris!" Sandra cried out and I turned to see her waving at me from the entrance.

"Better not keep your girlfriend waiting." Raelin snickered and I rolled my eyes rushing off to Sandra's side. Sandra smiled as I rushed up to her and interlocked her arms with me.

"Come on Chirs! Let's go!" Sandra said.

"Sorry I had to pay the bartender…" I said.

"Teehee that's quite alright… I just want to have you to myself for every single minute I can until you leave…" Sandra said, "Right you mean leave this world!" I thought to myself, Sandra and I walked down the halls as Sandra hugged my arm closely and my expression turned to one of nervousness. After arriving outside I hailed a taxi and we took off, I looked around before getting in. No sign of Raelin… "I sure hope she's following me. I don't want to be the one in the next body bag" I thought to myself before climbing into the back of the taxi. Sandra told the Taxi driver where to go and grabbed my hand and smiled at me, I gave Sandra a faint smile as we took off for her home…

Fifteen minutes later.

The taxi arrived outside of a two story house outside, getting out I held the door open for Sandra and paid the Taxi driver. Sandra rushed up to the front door and fumbled with her keys as she hurried to get inside out of the snow. I stood behind her looking around for any sign of Raelin. "Where the hell are you?" I thought to myself.

"There now let's hurry inside!" Sandra said scurrying inside and up the stairs. I closed the door behind me and looked at the door to the side and grabbed the doorknob turning it. "Not there silly! That's just the garage! Up here!" Sandra said motioning me to come up the stairs, I hurried up the stairs and met Sandra at the top. Looking around the apartment, it seemed pretty simple, the only outstanding items were the paintings and rug, everything else seemed pretty normal… and white.

"You have some very interesting paintings…. But I thought perhaps I might be able to see some of the relics you mentioned… I was interested in your pieces." I said looking around.

"Oh I have them, but the really interesting piece is inside the bedroom." Sandra said grabbing my hand and leading me inside the bedroom, inside of her bedroom was a white bed in the middle of the room along with a closet and cabinet. I stepped in the middle of the room and looked around

"Eh you have a nice bedroom Sandra, but I still don't see the pieces…..!" I exclaimed as I was pushed down on the bed backwards. I felt as Sandra climbed ontop of me, Sandra had kicked her boots off and was sitting ontop of me on my crotch.

"Tehe I am the interesting piece you idiot… And if you were looking for magic. I have plenty of it." Sandra said giggling as her arm's magical circuits glowed a bright purple for a moment…

"Eh heh Sandra…." I stuttered as my face was flustered.

"I've never bought another man back to my place before… This should be fun." Sandra said leaning down and grabbing my shoulders as she kissed me on the lips, the kiss was emotionless for me, but Sandra seemed to be enjoying herself as Sandra pushed her tongue inside of my mouth and licked around inside of my mouth before intertwining her tongue with mine. Sandra and I kissed for a few minutes before Sandra broke the kiss off and began to take off her jacket and then unbuttoned her shirt as she revealed her bra and breasts.

"Come on Chris, you know you want to touch them…." Sandra said as she grabbed my hands and placed them on her hips, I felt my hands up her hips and under her breast as I groped her breast and gave them a squeeze and Sandra let out a moan of pleasure as I fondled with her breast. Sandra seemed to be enjoying herself…. I however was in an awkward position… Sandra leaned back down and kissed me on the mouth again as she pushed her tongue back into her mouth as she moaned inside of my mouth as I squeezed her breast. Sandra eventually let go of my mouth and was panting, Sandra unsnapped her bra and let it fall off.

"You can taste them if you like…" Sandra said, I felt my face get extremely hot.

"Eh heh Sandra I'm really more interested in…" I said before being cut off.

"You're right! Let's forget all those foreplay and get straight to it! I'm feeling so wet right now!" Sandra said as she pulled down her skirt and down her legs revealing her black panties that did indeed seemed to be moist under her leggings. Sandra waisted no time in trying to take her leggings off and instead of taking them off ripped a hole in her yoga pants.

"Eh heh really anxious I see.." I said.

"Of course! I really want your hard c…." Sandra said.

"Eh heh I didnt even bring protection Sandra?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"That's fine Chris… I don't mind if you come inside of me." Sandra said feeling my pants.

"Hahahaha I don't know about that Sandra…. I wouldnt want you to get pregnant and I'm not really sure if…." I said nervously.

"What's the matter Chris, is this not what you want? Am I not good enough for you?" Sandra said unbuttoning my jacket.

"No its not that Sandra! You defiantly are a woman worthy of me or any man for that matter…" I said nervously.

"Then nothing is wrong is there? I want you and you want me." Sandra said feeling her hands up my waist as she leaned down and kissed me closing her eyes. Sandra pushed her tongue back inside of my mouth, but instead of a few minutes she retracted her tongue rather quickly, then suddenly I felt Sandra's hands on my pistol and she opened her eyes. Sandra pulled my Colt from out of its holster and holding it in her hands as she sat up.

"Whats this….?" Sandra said examining my pistol.

"Eh heh that… Oh that's just for protection you know." I said laughing hesitantly.

"A Magus as powerful as yourself wouldnt need some punitive firearm… So if you aren't a powerful magus like you said who are you?" Sandra demanded.

"Eh heh about that…." I said.

"A liar no doubt!" Sandra said as she pointed the barrel of my pistol at me. "Don't move or I'll blow your head off." Sandra said and I rose my hands up in surrender. Sandra reached into my suit and pulled out my wallet, Sandra opened my wallet while pointing the pistol at my head. "An American I see, and surprising you are as old as you said you are, but what's this…?" Sandra said pulling a card out from of my wallet and dropping my wallet on the floor. "CHALEDA SECURITY ORGANIZATION!" Sandra said angrily while narrowing her eyes at me.

"Eehehehe." I said laughing nervously.

"I should have fucking knew the Mage Association would send someone after me eventually…" Sandra said.

"Well you kill enough people and someone is bound to notice…." I murmured.

"The people I killed deserved it! They were evil people who's only motivation was wealth no matter what! They made their profits off of the sufferings of others and were only interested in power." Sandra said.

"Eh I don't really know that much about the Members of the Mage Association to comment…." I said.

"A bunch of wealthy stuck up individuals concerned only with profit, power, and knowledge. They lock themselves up in their towers and underground keeping the knowledge of magic to themselves and profit off of extorting others or stealing their ideas." Sandra said.

"Yeah but that's just about every mega cooperation in the world, what's your beef with them…" I said.

"They persecute those who practice witchcraft and kill them! When I was a young Girl in Yugoslavia the Mage Association came and took my mother away and killed her just because she practiced some witchcraft, we had very little and my mother had to do what she could to help us survive and they just killed her because she used witchcraft to help make us some money! They said she risked exposing the Magical world to normal human beings and she deserved to be killed!" Sandra said outraged as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"T-That's terrible Sandra…. I didnt know that they did that." I said apologetically.

"Yeah well now you know!" Sandra said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"But I only work for the Chaldea Security Organization we don't do any of that!" I said defending myself.

"Maybe not, but It doesnt matter what you people do at that shady organization. I know what their purpose is! They are the lapdogs for the Mage Association and get their funding from them! So in my book you are no better than they are!" Sandra said.

"Its not like that Sandra! We've never killed innocent people." I exclaimed.

"I thought you were different Chris, I thought maybe you might have been able to understand me and I could finally be with someone…" Sandra said.

"I'm not like that Sandra, if you let me take you in! I promise you a fair trial and we will see that those who killed your mother are held responsible and see the Mage Association is punished." I said trying to reason with Sandra.

"NO! I'll never come in! I know what will happen, you'll take me in and then the Mage Association will slip Chaldea some money to hush me up and maybe I'll be killed or maybe I'll be put in a hole and never see the light of day again!" Sandra said as tears rolled down her cheeks and her hand shaked violently along with the gun.

"No Sandra. That wont happen! I will personally see to your safety and we will get justice for your mother." I said, Sandra seemed to give a faint smile for a moment in between her crying.

"That's sweet of you Chris…. But not even you could protect me from the powerful Mage Association. The only way I'll see justice for my mother and all those they punish and all the atrocities that the Mage Association covers up is by killing all of them, and that includes you." Sandra said.

"Wait No Sandra we can make this right…!" I said.

"I'm sorry Chris…. You really were a kind and sweet man… and you had such a lovely face too….I'm sorry it had to come to this" Sandra said as her finger wrapped around the trigger and she prepared to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes and waited for the bang…. The bang never came.

"UCK!" Sandra cried out and I opened my eyes to see Raelin have Sandra in a choke hold as the two struggled. "Let me go!" Sandra said dropping the gun as she clawed at Raelin's arm.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this too…" Raelin said.

SNAP

Sandra's body went limp as Raelin snapped Sandra's neck and her lifeless body hit the floor with a loud thud. Raelin got off of the bed and stood up wiping herself off. I stood up.

"What the hell Raelin!" I said.

"What?" Raelin said looking at me.

"You didn't need to kill her." I said.

"Yes I did, she was about to kill you! I had to stop her before she could." Raelin said.

"You could have choked her out Raelin you didnt need to kill her!" I exclaimed.

"And do what? Haul her body with us back to Chaldea? Yeah cause that would be easy!" Raelin said. "And besides once she woke up she would have overpowered us both, her mana levels are greater than both yours and mine combined." Raelin said.

"Didnt you hear what she said….!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I heard what she said Chris…" Raelin said.

"Then why'd you do it!" I said.

SMACK.

"Because you idiot I was protecting you! She would have killed you and even if she didnt kill you or me for that matter. You know very well her fate would be death anyways as a way for the Mage Association to shush her up, and probably kill you and me if they knew that we knew also." Raelin said as I rubbed my cheek.

"I suppose… I suppose you are right…" I said sighing. "I just feel bad for her… She managed to survive, struggling through hardships, for so long just so she could her revenge for her mother. I feel bad for her…" I said as I looked at her lifeless body.

"Yeah…. Well so do I, but I had to protect you." Raelin said

"Yeah I know… I just wish it hadnt come to this." I said buttoning up my suit jacket.

"I know now let's go and report this to Anderson and keep what she said out of the report okay?" Raelin said.

"Yeah okay." I said walking with Raelin out of the bedroom.

"And Chris…" Raelin said stopping in front of me.

"Yeah…." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just glad you are safe." Raelin said turning around and kissing me on the cheek. I immediately felt flustered "If she had killed you… I would've.… I would've… I would've be devastated!" Raelin said holding back in tears.

"I know Raelin…" I said giving Raelin a warm smile as I pulled her in for hug and squeezed her tightly. After a few moments I let go of Raelin and she looked at me smiling warmly. "But you shouldnt worry so much!" I said grinning.

"Huh…?" Raelin said turning her head.

"The gun was empty!" I said ejecting the empty magazine and catching it my hand with a wide grin on my face. Raelin's expression went from shocked to agitated.

"YOU….YOU JERK!" Raelin said stomping down the stairs. "That's the last time I save you from anything! You can walk to the airport" Raelin yelled out.

"Wait Raelin!" I said chasing Raelin down the stairs, but not before looking at Sandra's lifeless body one last time….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	11. Chapter Eleven The Last Bridge Burned

**Chapter Eleven**

 **The Last Bridge Burned**

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat and sit up in bed out of breath. I hold my chest as I breathe heavily in and out. I take my hands off of my chest and look down into my hands as I slowly bring my head down into my hands.

"Damn it…." I murmur to myself.

"Mmmmm?" Shizuka mumbles as she slowly blinks open her eyes to see that I'm no longer in her arms. Shizuka rubbed her eyes and sat up next to me. "Chris you alright…?" Shizuka said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh…. Yea I'm alright…" I said looking over at Shizuka.

"No you're not." Shizuka said narrowing her eyes at me. "You don't just wake up drenched in sweat, breathing heavily….!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Well maybe it was just leftover from you and I's…." I began to say, but I could make out Shizuka's narrowing her eyes. "Eh heh. Nevermind." I said rubbing the back of my head and turning around.

"Something obviously is bothering you Chris, so speak up. Was it a nightmare?" Shizuka said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Eh heh not really a nightmare…" I replied.

"A dream then?" Shizuka inquired.

"No…" I said shaking my head.

"More like a memory." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh a memory of…." Shizuka said before trailing off.

"... Raelin. It was a memory of Raelin. One of our many operations while we were partners…" I said as I sighed.

"I see…. Was it one of your more bloody operations?" Shizuka said.

"No...Not really, but it was an operation I rather wish I could forget." I said. "It also was one of the first times Raelin had kissed me…" I added.

"Awe how sweet why would you want to forget that?" Shizuka said.

"Because it was only after she had killed a woman and the body was still only few feet away…" I said.

"... That's rather disturbing…" Shizuka said.

"Not really, Raelin had killed the woman in defense of me, even if it was unneeded." I said.

"... Would you have ever considered Raelin a cold blooded killer?" Shizuka said.

"No, Not really. If I did that I would be a hypocrite. Raelin and I killed more people in our short time together than I have in my whole career…" I said.

"That was the job you and Raelin signed up for…." Shizuka said.

"But I never signed up to lose those close to me….." I said tightening my hand into a fist and twisting the covers. "Raelin might have been annoying at times and was a difficult person to teach, but I miss her warm smile and caring nature….. I would kill to hold her in my arms again and tell her that I…." I said sadly. I suddenly gasped as I felt arms wrap around my chest as Shizuka hugged me from behind.

"I know how much Raelin meant to you, you've probably been holding your feelings in since Raelin's death so just let it all out…" Shizuka said.

"...No Im fine." I replied.

"Huh? But Chris you can let it out! It's not like I'll tell anyone!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"I said I'm fine, honest." I said turning around smiling, Shizuka's appeared to be taken aback by this. Then Shizuka smiled warmly back at me.

"Alright Chris…. If you say so." Shizuka said before letting out a sigh.

"By the way what time is it?" I inquired.

"Oh… It's um 4:00 A.M." Shizuka said looking back at her alarm clock.

"FOUR A.M.!" I exclaimed.

"Eh heh yeah…." Shizuka said.

"OH MAN! LANCER IS GOING TO KILL ME! IF SHE FINDS OUT I WAS OUT LATE INSTEAD OF IN BED SLEEPING! IM DOOMED!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha you're a grown man Chris, why are you so concerned about what Lancer thinks? I thought you were the Master and she was the servant…" Shizuka said.

"I'd prefer if you didn't call her a servant…and you don't want to be on the receiving ends of Lancer's wrath. If she kills me, I'm afraid I'll wind up in the Land of Shadows and suffer her wrath for eternity…." I said imagining an enlarged evil Scathach hovering over me with an evil grin and laughing diabolically as she thought of creative ways to torture me.

"Land of Shadows?" Shizuka said tilting her head.

"Oh did I say that! Forget it!" I said rubbing the back of my head as I turned around sitting on the edge of the bed, I leaned down and sorted through the mess of clothes on the floor pulling my pants out of the pile and pulling them on.

"I'll drive you back to the Langham okay?" Shizuka said.

"Thanks but you really don't have too…" I said.

"No I insist Chris! I really enjoyed tonight together with you and I still feel kinda bad about this…. And you didn't let me pay for Dinner!" Shizuka whispered into my ear, and I sweatdropped.

"Alright Shizuka if you insist, but there's nothing to feel bad about...we both enjoyed ourselves and we're close friends so nothing to feel ashamed about." I said, I looked over my shoulder to see Shizuka blushing as she held up the cover hiding her chest and lower jaw.

"Ahem besides if you try to walk back to the Langham you'll more than likely get lost and won't get back for several hours…. Then you'll really face Lancer's wrath!" Shizuka said turning around as she sat on the edge of the bed before standing up.

"That's true I suppose…" I said as I slipped on my white collared shirt and buttoned it up. Shizuka walked around and leaned down picking up her bra as she stood in front of me almost naked as the moon illuminated her pale white skin. I looked down and pulled up my socks as Shizuka gathered her clothes off the ground and walked around to the other side of the bed slipping on her bra. I grabbed my suit jacket resting on the bedrest at the end of the bed. I pulled it on and searched for my tie.

"Looking for this?" Shizuka said dangling my black tie in front of my face.

"Eh yeah…" I said reaching out for it, Shizuka pulled it back.

"Let me tie it for you." Shizuka said sitting down next to me as she wrapped the tie around my neck and began to tie my tie.

"Eh heh Thanks…" I said feeling flustered.

"You always mess up your tie anyways…" Shizuka said tugging on my tie as she straightened my tie. Shizuka also buttoned up my suit jacket and patted out any fractures in my suit. "There now you don't look like a total embarrassment to me!" Shizuka said snickering as she gave me a smile as she put her hands on her hips.

"Gee Thanks…." I said sweat dropping.

"No problem!" Shizuka said grinning ear to ear.

"You know women really don't care about nice men in suits anymore. So some small crescent in my suit isn't going to really matter." I said as I pulled on my shoes.

"Don't be silly, of course women care about men in suits. I know I find them rather attractive and handsome." Shizuka said with a smirk.

"Thanks Shizuka, but these days it's just bad boys, emotionless sex and etc. Nice boys are out of fashion these days." I sighed.

"Don't be silly Nice boys are never out! Women who think that just have bad taste." Shizuka exclaimed patting my back.

"Eh heh maybe, but I know Lancer certainly doesn't care about nice men in suits, if she's even into men at all." I said.

"Don't be silly I'm sure Lancer loves nice men who hold doors open for her and dress nicely!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that… I'm more of a punching bag to her." I muttered glancing my eyes away.

"Listen Christopher, People's actions don't always mirror how they feel. That's why they sometimes make decisions that may seem nonsensical." Shizuka said.

"I suppose You're right…." I said, nodding my head in understandment.

"Besides I thought you said you weren't interested in Lancer eh?" Shizuka said elbowing me repeatedly.

"H-Hey cut it out!" I said pushing Shizuka away, Shizuka chuckled and grinned at me.

"Anyway I best finish getting ready so I can take you back home." Shizuka said rubbing my head, I swatted her hand away and she disappeared into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

After a few moments Shizuka rushed up to the front door where I was standing there waiting for her. Shizuka had changed into black leggings and a red sweater with her tan trench coat along with fluffy black boots.. I had put on my coat and scarf and had my hands tucked in my pockets as I turned to look at her.

"Why are you wearing glasses? it's night time." I said narrowing my eyes at Shizuka.

"True, but on my way back home the morning sun will hit me in the face." Shizuka replied.

"That's true… I suppose."

"And they look super cool! Something that true racers wear!" Shizuka said giving a thumbs up.

"That sounds really lame… I don't even know any people who race that wear sunglasses like that." I said sighing.

"Wha-? That's just cause you don't own a real sports car!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"I don't even know what sports car have to do with anything…. And yes you are right, my car is classified as a Muscle Car." I replied, Shizuka's eyebrow twitched and she looked down embarrassed.

"Wha-Whatever… let's just go." Shizuka murmured as I held the door open for her as she walked out.

"And my car could still beat your car." I said as Shizuka walked out.

"Shut up…" Shizuka murmured as we exited her apartment and I closed the door behind us.

Thirty minutes later.

"Whelp this is where we part ways for now." Shizuka said pulling up the parking brake as we came to a stop in front of the Langham.

"Thanks again Shizuka, I really enjoyed tonight." I said as I grabbed the door handle.

"Me too Chris." Shizuka replied looking rather flustered. "But don't look so glum! I'm sure we'll meet again soon, unless they finally find a permanent replacement for my position!" Shizuka exclaimed grinning.

"Yeah probably." I said grabbing the handle of the door and it clicked open.

"Chris!" Shizuka exclaimed as she grabbed onto my wrist.

"Here's my old number just incase you forgot. I'll call you if you become a father!" Shizuka said grinning ear to ear as she slid a card into my jacket pocket and I cringed my face as my expression turned to one of fear as I got out of the car. I slammed it shut and lowered my head looking into the car. I pulled the card out of my pocket and examined it.

"You know I'd have to text you first for you to get my new number right? And I don't take responsibility if you forget to use birth control." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Hahaha! That's okay I can pull a few strings if I have too!" Shizuka said and I frowned. "Just kidding calm down Chris!" Shizuka said and I rolled my eyes.

"Geez Shizuka..." I said rubbing my neck.

"In all seriousness Chris call me if you ever need to talk!" Shizuka said warmly just before launching out of the front entrance rearing down the street in her race red Aston Martin. I chuckled sliding the card into my pocket.

"Thanks Shizuka. I will." I said smiling to myself as I turned around walking up the stairs to front doors with my hands in my pockets.

I pushed my way through the lobby doors and up the stairs. I found the Lobby, not surprisingly, empty excluding the nightly desk person. The Man at the desk looked at me and I pulled my hand out of my pocket and gave a small wave before heading down the hallway towards my hotel room. After navigating the spanning halls I arrived outside of our room and I pulled my card out of my pocket and slid it into the slot. The door blinked green and the lock clicked open, I grasped the handle and carefully turned the door handle as I slowly pushed the door open creeping inside of the room as I slowly closed the door behind me, upon successful infiltration, step two was getting to my room unnoticed. I slowly stepped forward careful to not put too much pressure down on the floor to avoid creaking the floor panels as I silently crept down the hall towards my room until at the entrance. I took a deep breath and looked down the hall to make sure I was in the clear. Upon seeing no Crimson eyes piercing through me from the Girls room I grasped the handle and turned it slowly as I pushed it open creeping inside. The door silently closed shut behind me as I stepped into my bedroom. "Mission successful! You're in the clear!" I thought to myself.

"Phew…" I said to myself.

"Hardly what I would calling going to bed early Christopher." Scathach's voice said from behind me. I froze and the hairs on my neck stood up as I slowly turned my head over my shoulder. There Scathach's crimson eyes opened up to pierce through the back of my skull, Scathach was leaning on the wall where the door would usually swing, the door had masked her when I originally entered!

"Eh heh." I said chuckling nervously as I rubbed the back of my head. "Scathach you're up! I would think you'd be in bed!" I said scratching my cheek.

"I could ask you the same thing." Scathach said pushing herself off the wall and out into the open, Scathach stood in front of me glaring up at me.

"Well…." I said rubbing my neck as I glanced away from her.

"Well what?" Scathach said. Scathach had calmness in her voice, but I could tell she was agitated. "Where the hell have you been? You said you were just going to the Lobby to get something to eat, but here you are creeping into the Hotel room at 4:30 AM. And don't you even lie to me! I checked the dining room!" Scathach scolded me, I sighed and lowered my head.

"Alright Alright I went out to eat. I wanted to see the sights and try some different food…" I replied raising my head.

"Hmph…. I see." Scathach said. "... And who were you with?" Scathach replied. I was taken aback and surprised by Scathach's question, but I only figured she would have known, She wasn't stupid.

"Alright I admit I was with Shizuka…." I replied sighing.

"The Councilwoman from the Mage Association…." Scathach said.

"Yes her, Expect it's just a temporary position." I said.

"I see…. And so you two were just talking for the past six, seven hours?" Scathach said raising an eyebrow.

"Eh heh yeah…. It's been a three years since we've seen each other. There was a lot for us to talk about." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Yes I suppose three years leaves a lot to catch up on…." Scathach said rubbing her chin.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" I said nervously.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me? Anything else perhaps you two might have done." Scathach asked and I was taken aback again. "What else does she want me to say?" I thought to myself as sweat rolled down my neck and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me.

"Eh heh…. Listen Scathach I'm sorry. It was rude of me to lie and then go out without telling you about it, into an unfamiliar city. Next time I will message you, letting you know." I said apologetically with a bow of my head.

"I see…." Scathach said closing her eyes. "...Very well then, I heard what I wanted to hear. Good Night Christopher." Scathach said turning her back to me as she walked to door opening it. "Huh? Just like that? No scolding or lectures or punching?" I thought to myself. Just then Scathach left the room and I let out a sigh of relief as the door closes behind her and I hear her go into her room….

I lean my head back against the door and tighten my hand into a fist as I stare up at the ceiling.

"He lied to me again!" I murmured to myself as I slumped down against the door.

"He says that they just talked for the night, but he smells of sweat and reeks of her fragrance." I murmured.

"Mmmmmm Scathach is that you? What are you mumbling about? Is something wrong?" Mashu asked as she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Mashu did I wake you? Sorry, it was nothing just go back to sleep." I replied.

"Mmm okay Scathach, just be sure that you get some sleep too." Mashu said laying back down and pulling the cover over her head.

"I didn't think he was just one to do those types of things." I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth. "What does it matter Scathach? What he does in his sex life is none of your business anyways." I thought back to myself. "What my Master does is my business… I mean Partner… What my Partner does is my business. He should take his responsibilities serious, we were in London on Business not pleasure. Christopher is being irresponsible and could get himself killed…." I thought to myself as I mentally fought myself inside of my head and sank down to the floor holding my head. "What is his relationship with Shizuka? I figured they had history, but I didn't think it was romantic… If anything I would have thought maybe that… No just forget about it Scathach who cares!" I thought to myself and After a few moments I recomposed myself, getting a hold of myself I stood up and dusted my leggings off. "No matter, I'll get through these grail wars even with an irresponsible Master…" I thought to myself as I walked over to my bed and crawled under the covers pulling them over me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

A Few Hours Later.

We stood in the Lobby gathered around in a circle with our bags.

"Are you sure you have everything Mashu?" I inquired to Mashu with a concerned expression. Mashu put a finger to her cheek as she thought for a moment.

"Hmmmm Yes I believe so…" Mashu said nodding her head.

"You didn't stuff Four into your bag did you?" I said.

"Nooooooooo!" Mashu said. "Don't be silly Senpai! I couldn't fit Four into my bag even if I wanted to…. I'd have to leave a lot of my clothing and unmentionables behind… Not to mention I wouldn't go against your house rules Senpai!" Mashu said holding her hands up in fists.

"Alright calm down Mashu calm down. I believe you." I said patting Mashu's head.

"What about you Scathach?" I said turning to look at Scathach, Scathach seemed distracted and wasn't paying much attention. "Scathach?" I said her name again, this time much louder.

"Huh? What? Yeah." Scathach replied turning her attention to me.

"Did you even hear what I said?" I said sighing.

"Yeah! You were asking if I had everything!" Scathach replied, surprisingly she had indeed been listening even if she didn't seem like it.

"AHEM!" Olga said clearing her throat as she walked up to our group with Roman closely behind her. "Operatives." Olga said as we all turned to face her, listening closely. "Your time here is at an end, so enjoy your flight back home and I will see you soon." Olga said.

"That's a rather short farewell Director…" I said sarcastically.

"Would you prefer it if Operative if I sat here and gave you an hour long speech?" Olga said crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh No not really…" I said nervously chuckling.

"Ugh very well then I will at the very least say a little bit more…." Olga said rubbing her temples.

"Director you really don't have…." I said before being abruptly cut off.

"Operatives I would just like to say Good job on the amazing job you did yesterday at the Mage Association, you did an exceptional job of recounting your mission to the Lords and answering their questions. The Lords give their thanks for your bravery and hard work and hope you will keep it up. Also I would like to thank most of you for not embarrassing me in front of anyone important." Olga said and I sweatdropped, rubbing the back of my head. "The Mage Association will do their best to try and find the identity of the person behind the attack on Chaldea, and they might be the same person who is behind all of this. They will share any information they gather with us. As for Doctor Roman and myself we will be meeting with members of the United Nations today to discuss the events that transpired and see if we can't get more funding and resources. Do not fret Christopher I'm sure my current security forces will suffice to protect me alongside of the UN security forces. Meanwhile you three will return home and standby until the next Singularity. We will be sure to keep you busy Christopher." Olga said smirking.

"Gee Thanks…" I said as I sighed.

"That will be all Operatives." Olga said putting her hands behind her back.

"Good Day Director." Mashu, Scathach, and I said in Sync as we bowed our heads. The Director walked off towards the breakfast halls with her hands behind her back.

"Well guys I wish you safe travels and hope you make home safe." Roman said smiling.

"Thanks Roman." I said.

"We will Roman! I hope you stay safe and you and the Director get back to Chaldea safely!" Mashu said cheerfully.

"Four! Fuu, Four!" Four barked from Roman's shoulder.

"Yes and you too Four! I didn't forget you!" Mashu said scratching Four's chin.

"Yes stay safe Four, if you see Roman pull out any sharp objects make a run for it okay?" I said and Mashu giggled.

"Four! Kyu…Kyu?" Four replied.

"H-H-Hey! I would never hurt the little guy!" Roman said defensively and Mashu and I laughed.

"Anyway stay safe Roman I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon enough." I said patting Roman's shoulder.

"Yea soon enough it'll be back into the fire…" Roman said. "Relax a little Chris until then, and you too Lancer!" Roman said waving at Scathach from over my shoulder. Scathach diverted her eyes to Roman with a blank expression.

"Farewell Doctor…" Scathach said before turning around and walking down the stairs through the front doors.

"Bye Roman!" Mashu said giving Roman a hug from the side before running off to go wait outside.

"Bye Mashu, have fun and stay out of trouble!" Roman said waving at Mashu as she ran off. "So you want a hug too Chris?" Roman said.

"No thanks I'll pass, but thanks anyway." I said waving my hands in front of me backing away, Roman laughed.

"I'm not going to hug you calm down." Roman said laughing.

"Good I'm not the hugging type…. Well anyway Roman I'm off. Farewell." I said turning around.

"Hey Chris?" Roman said and I turned looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"Try to fix things between you and Lancer…" Roman said.

"Yeah I'm working on it…" I replied glancing away.

"I'm serious Chris you two are dependent on one another for the next six years and you are going to need her in the grail wars, Mashu can't do everything alone, and having an unhealthy relationship with her could arise to problems, miscommunication, Disobeying orders, or hostility during the grail war. And none of that will do you any good while you are fighting to stay alive in the past." Roman said and I sighed.

"Yeah I know Roman. I'll set things right so don't worry…" I said turning away and walking off down the stairs and out the front doors where I was greeted by the cheerful face of Mashu and the emotionless one of Scathach.

"We ready to go?" I asked.

"Mmmm hmmmm Senpai!" Mashu said clutching her suitcase in both her hands, Mashu was back to wearing her usual outfit and so was Scathach. A refreshing sight. Scathach only glanced at me before heading down the steps to the taxi cab waiting where she placed her suitcase into the back of the car.

"Eh heh well let's go Mashu…" I said and Mashu nodded her head as her and I walked down the steps to the taxi cab. "I'll take your suitcase for you Mashu." I said giving Mashu a smile.

"Oh well Thank you Senpai… You really don't have too." Mashu said as I grabbed her suitcase in my other hand.

"Don't worry about it Mashu, it's no big deal." I said as I walked to the back of the cab and put the suitcases in the trunk. After slamming the trunk shut I walked over and opened the door for Mashu. "Thank you Senpai!" Mashu said giving a warm smile as she ducked her head inside and I got in behind her closing the door.

"London City Airport." I said and the taxi driver gave an affirmative nod and took off.

Thirty minutes later.

After arriving at London City Airport and making our way through Security and customs we had finally gotten onto the plane without any delays. I looked up from my ticket to see Mashu occupying the seat next to me.

"Looks like we will be sitting next to each other Mashu." I said taking my seat next to her as I buckled myself in.

"Yup!" Mashu exclaimed giving me a warm smile.

"Did you see Scathach?" I inquired.

"Yeah I believe she's tucked away in the corner between first and third class next to an elderly gentlemen. Why did you want to sit next to her?" Mashu said with a little bit of frown.

"No, No it's not that Mashu. I was just making sure she was safely on the plane and wasn't being harassed or anything that's all." I said coming up with an excuse. "Besides I think it's for the best that Scathach and I have breathing room." I added. "And besides I get to enjoy the next 11 hours in your company!" I said ruffling Mashu's head.

"Hahaha Yay!" Mashu exclaimed giggling…

10 Hours Later.

"Looks like we're back Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed pressing her face against the window as the plane landed on the runway with a loud thud.

"It would appear so…" I said closing the book that I had been reading.

"So Senpai how much did you enjoy our trip to London? On a scale of one to ten!" Mashu said inquisitively. I thought for a few moments before I opened my mouth.

"I'm not sure if I could rate my trip on a scale of one to ten….. But I suppose I could give it a seven." I said, my answer was apparently not very satisfactory to Mashu.

"Why only a seven! Was the trip that bad?" Mashu inquired as she started at me with a determined look in her eyes.

"Eh well if I had to name the reasons. I'd have to start with how long the hearings went on for, then I would have to include walking back to the hotel as one, and also I would need to include how much physical abuse I've endured on this trip. I believe I've endured more physical abuse than I did during the Fuyuki Grail War." I said counting the reasons on my hand.

"Physical abuse…?" Mashu tilted her head in curiousity. "I know that Scathach roughed you up in the airport when we landed but I didn't know you had taken any more abuse from other people! You should have told me Senpai! I would have defended you!" Mashu said holding her hands up in fist with determination.

"Thanks Mashu, but I guess I should say I overstated that. Getting stabbed, shot at, burned, and thrown around like a rag doll was probably way worse than anything that happened in London." I said patting Mashu's head to avoid divulging my spar with Rin in a back alleyway.

"I would hope so Senpai!" Mashu said concerned.

"We have now landed in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, Local time is 7 P.M. and it is currently 55 degrees Fahrenheit! We hope you enjoyed your flight and we hope to see you fly with us again real soon!" A flight attendant said over the intercom.

After exiting the plane and gathering our luggage we were now sitting in the seats of my Shelby Buckling in with the sounds of metallic clicks.

"So Scathach did you enjoy your flight?" I asked.

"It was fine." Scathach replied resting her elbow and head on the window.

"Just fine?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me it was just fine." Scathach replied calmly with a blank expression.

"No problems?" I asked.

"No I had no problems." Scathach replied.

"No men hitting on you?" I asked.

"No the only man that I talked to on the flight is 3 times your senior and if I had been hit on by anyone I could have handled it just fine. Now why don't you mind your own business and drive us home." Scathach sneered, I put my hands up in mock defense.

"Alright Alright. I'll get us home speedy quick. I'll even break a few speed limits for you, your highness." I said as I put my key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Don't call me that…" Scathach sneered.

"Alright, Alright. Sorry." I said as I put the car into first gear and drove us out of the parking garage and back home.

The rest of the trip was in relative silence as Mashu and I talked back and forth with each other as Scathach remained silent looking out the window as we drove down the highway on our way back home. I occasionally glanced at Scathach who would sometimes return my stares with piercing eyes that made me return my eyes to the rode. After a short drive we pulled into my driveway and I put the car into gear and pulled up the parking brake while putting the beast to sleep as the engine shut off.

"Were here." I said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious…" Scathach retorted as she got out of the side of the car while slamming the door. I got out of the car and glanced over at Scathach from over the roof.

"Tis what I do your Highness." I said with a smirk and Scathach rolled her eyes and turned away as she walked away from the car. I pulled the seat back for Mashu and she climbed out and looked around with a smile.

"It's so good to be back! I've been sitting for so long! I think my butt is getting sore." Mashu said and I laughed.

"Haha I think all of our butts are sore." I said as I put the seat back into place and closed the door gently. I walked around the car and to the back where I popped the trunk open, taking Mashu's suitcase out and handing it to her.

"Thank you Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed.

"No problem." I said as I grabbed Scathach's suitcase along with my own. After closing the Trunk I followed Mashu up the stairs to my door where Scathach was waiting.

"I'll take that…" Scathach said grabbing her suitcase, Mashu gave Scathach a rather bewildered expression. "Thank you…" Scathach murmured.

"You're welcome." I said as I flipped down the panel and punched in the code. The all too familiar click was heard and I pushed the door open and stepped inside. Mashu and Scathach followed in behind me, Mashu closing the door behind as they entered. "It's good to be home…" I said with a sigh of relief. There was a gasp of surprise as a golden flash jumped itself onto Scathach and sent Scathach tumbling as she fell back hitting her head against the door.

"Shadow!" I exclaimed, as I dropped my duffel bag and walked over to Scathach and Shadow and attempted to pull Shadow off of Scathach.

"Hahahaha." Scathach was laughing as Shadow tried to licked at her face. "Stop it Shadow hahaha." Scathach said as I finally pulled Shadow off of Scathach.

"Scathach are you alright?" I asked.

"Haha Yeah I think so…" Scathach said as she regained herself and sat up. "Omph my head…" Scathach said rubbing the back of her head.

"You hit your head pretty badly…" I said extending my hand to place my hand on Scathach's head.

"Don't touch me." Scathach said swatting my hand away, I've had worse falls in my life. This is nothing!" Scathach said with hostility in the tone of her voice.

"I was just worried that's all… but maybe you should get an…" I said

"Why don't you just mind your own business! My well being is none of your concern!" Scathach snapped at me. I stood up and looked down at the very angry and bitter Scathach glaring at me. "Why don't you just worry about yourself since that's what you are best at!" Scathach snapped and I was taken aback by all of this hostility. I frowned at Scathach and gave an emotionless expression.

"Fine… All I was going to say is that maybe you should get an ice pack…" I said turning around as I leaned down to pick up my duffel bag. "But hey what do I know?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders and walked past Mashu who glanced between Scathach and I with a worried expression on her face with tears swelling in her eyes...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	12. Chapter Twelve A Helpful Neighbor

**Chapter Twelve**

 **A Helpful Neighbor**

* * *

I sit back in my chair and look up from my computer screen as it feels as if the screen is burning into my eyes.

"Ugh…." I groan as I rubbed my eyes wearier. The Director was being true to her word and swamping me with assignments and paperwork to do. It was one assignment after another, whenever I finished one assignment another was readily available for me. "I know that Chaldea Security Organization doesn't pay me to sit around home all day, but this is borderline insanity with how much paperwork they keep giving me…" I murmured to myself as I stared at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

It had been a couple weeks now since we got back from London and we were slowly creeping up on Thanksgiving. Last Thanksgiving, Scathach and I had only pumpkin pie and BLT's, However this time Mashu was a new member of our household and I was unsure of what to do. I was thinking of perhaps doing a proper Thanksgiving dinner for Mashu, since I was well aware of the so called Thanksgiving they gave at Chaldea, which was rather pitiful. However not surprising, since America was the only country to celebrate Thanksgiving, and Chaldea was diverse organization with people from countries all over the world. Although I was unsure if Mashu had even had Thanksgiving Dinner before, considering she was from Canada, or I believed so, you didn't have to be born in Canada to get Canadian passport. She could have been born in Japan or elsewhere for all I know. I didn't ask Mashu about her personal life as I felt it best not to pry. Either way I felt that it might be a nice thing to do for Mashu, the only problem was… I was a pretty horrible cook and I was likely to burn down the apartment in the process of making the Turkey, anything else was fine though. I wasn't sure how Mashu or Scathach was at cooking, but it would be rude of me to ask that of them since it was my home and Mashu was a guest at my home.

"Why am I squabbling over something so stupid…." I said with a weary sigh and propped my feet up on my desk.

"There are more important matters at hand…. Like the upcoming Grail war…. And Scathach." I murmured to myself as I put my hands behind my head and thought quietly to myself. "I told Roman I would repair my relationship with Scathach but apparently the last bridge has burned down between us, for whatever reason." I thought to myself, it had been at the same time when we got back home that Scathach had basically burned down the last bridge between her and I, by essentially telling me to fuck off and mind my own business, and telling me why don't I just worry about myself since that's what I was good at, I don't know what that was all about considering all I was doing was seeing if she was alright and to get an icepack. That seemed like a perfectly rational thing to ask, and didn't seem at all selfish.

"But when are women ever rational…." I thought as I sighed again…That wasn't completely true though, Scathach had been a very rational woman since I had met her, she hasn't been acting herself since the Fuyuki Grail War, but that was only because of the whole thing with Raelin and Alter Saber. However if that was her sole reason for being irrational and hostile, she was taking it way too far, and at points even acting silly. Raelin wasn't her sole reason for being hostile…. But what were the other reasons? Now that was the real question? I extended my right hand and looked at the red command seal that belonged to Scathach, I hadn't paid my command seals much mind and had only used one so far on Scathach, and that was to stop her from killing Mashu. However Scathach's command seals had the property of replenishing themselves. For the couple of weeks Scathach had kept to herself quietly reading books in my room or in living room, occasionally though I would catch her going outside to the bench by the pond where she would read. This was a good thing, it meant maybe I could try to quietly rebuild a bridge between her and I, but then again maybe not. I was once lectured by my mother, that in a relationship you should never leave things unsettled or not talk your issues out, but that was meant towards romantic relationships and there was definitely no romance between Scathach and I.

"I'm beginning to doubt if things between Scathach and I will ever get better…" I said giving another sigh, I looked at the command seal and tilted it as if there was any other angles too look at. "Maybe I can just use a command seal to make things better…. It's not like it could get any worse…." I said but then shake my head. "Command Seal's don't work like that you idiot…." I murmured as I rubbed my face. "Why are women so complicated…" I groaned. For now it was just best to let things be, and see if things would settle down. With that all said, I suppose I should get back to what I was going to do for Thanksgiving.

After mulling it over for a few minutes I stepped out of my bedroom and out into the living room. I looked around the room to see Mashu sitting on the couch with her legs crisscrossed. Mashu looked up from her tablet to see me standing in the entrance and gave me a warm smile.

"Heyo Senpai!" Mashu said warmly.

"Hey Mashu." I returned Mashu's warm smile. At least Mashu and I were on good terms, but I was unsure if I could turn to Mashu for help with Scathach. Considering Mashu was just a young teenage girl and I doubt she had any first hand knowledge on these types of things.

"You taking a break from all the work Chaldea has been piling onto you?" Mashu inquired.

"Haha Yeah for a little bit…" I said rubbing the back of my head. "So whatcha doing Mashu?" I asked.

"Oh!" Mashu exclaimed. "I was reading a manga, that's all." Mashu said.

"A what?" I said with a confused expression.

"It's like a comic book…. But from Japan! They are graphic novels! Usually " Mashu explained.

"Ohhhh now I know what you're talking about, I've heard of animes…. I don't think I've read any graphic novels for a long time." I replied.

"Why not Senpai?" Mashu inquired.

"Life Happened Mashu." I replied, and Mashu chuckled.

"I suppose so Senpai, but every now and then you must have a little free time." Mashu said.

"If only that was true…" I murmured and Mashu tilted her head. "Ahem so where is Scathach?" I said as I looked around the room for any signs of her. "Is she taking a bath or something?" I asked.

"No, she went outside to go read. Or at least I assume, she left without saying anything. She had a book in her hand." Mashu said scratching her chin.

"More than likely that's the case then…." I said putting my hands in my pockets as I head towards the door.

"Are you going out there to talk to her?" Mashu inquired.

"No I wasn't planning on it…" I said looking over my shoulder.

"Oh okay? If you don't mind me asking then. Where are you going?" Mashu asked.

"I thought maybe I'd go for a walk." I replied.

"Are you going to take Shadow with you?" Mashu inquired and I shook my head.

"No just me, myself, and I." I replied and Mashu gave a confused expression. "Eh heh, Nevermind Mashu, just know that I'll be fine." I said as I walked over to the door and grasped the handle.

"Alrighty then. Bye Senpai!" Mashu said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye." I said as I waved my hand over my head and stepped outside, closing the door behind me.

As I heard the door click behind me I let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't like lying to Mashu, but in my defense it was only half a lie. I was going for a walk." I thought to myself as I hurried down the stairs to the bottom. Thanksgiving was still occupying my thoughts, I had decided that I was going to cook Thanksgiving dinner for Mashu. Before I continued formulating my strategy on Thanksgiving, I stopped at the end of driveway and looked across the road to see Scathach sitting elegantly with her back to me on the bench with book in hand with her hair swaying in the wind like the currents on the pond. Scathach looked peaceful there just reading, sitting on the same bench we shared last Winter as I watched her skate. I sighed and put my hands inside my pockets and carried on walking. "Its best you leave her alone." I thought to myself as I continued on down the sidewalk. "Right back to Thanksgiving… I have to make a Thanksgiving dinner that isn't a total embarrassment…." I thought to myself... A few moments passed.

"I'm totally screwed…." I thought as I sighed heavily. "There's only one thing to do…" I thought as I stepped up the concrete stairs, and stood in front of the white door of the small white house. It was one of the few small houses in the neighborhood, that stood out with its blue siding. I took my hand out of my pocket and pushed the door bell.

DING DONG.

A few moments passed and I heard footsteps and pawsteps and dog barks. Then I heard several locks click open and the white door slowly creaked open and a face appeared in between the crack in the door with the lock chain still attached to the door. Emerald Green eyes glowed behind blue rimmed glasses with long dark brown hair.

"Gwen it's just me…" I said.

"Oh Chris, I wasn't expecting you… hold on…" Gwen said as she closed the door once more and the sound of several more locks turning could be heard before the door finally creaked open and Gwen stood in the doorway in her coffee colored slippers and black leggings, wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with her thumbs sticking out from holes in the sleeves.

"Uh Hi Chris…" Gwen said shyly yet in a friendly tone.

"Hello Gwen, How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing...uh… well. Ummm how about yourself?" Gwen asked.

"I've been better…" I replied.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Eh heh well no not really…" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh well ummm I guess that's good…. So did you need something Chris? Would you like to come in? I have some tea brewing." Gwen said nervously. "!" Gwen gasped in surprise.

"Gwen I need your help! I have two very hungry ladies and I can't cook anything worth a darn!" I said dropping to my knees and holding my hands up as if begging. "Please Gwen I need your help to make a Thanksgiving Dinner." I said pleading. "I knew Gwen was a great cook and my only other options would have been my sister, who was a terrible cook like me or my own mother, but I didn't want to see my mother and be probed about why I was living with a young beautiful woman and a young teenage girl. And my father would probably be ashamed…." I thought to myself. Gwen was taken aback and stepped back in surprise.

"Eh heh…" Gwen stuttered.

"Come on Gwen! Do this as favor for me, one of these girls has never had Thanksgiving before and I don't want to give her something second rate. Please Gwen I'm a grown man on my knees begging for your help!" I said.

"Ummm…. I guess I could Chris…. It does sound nice… You're referring to the pink haired girl?" Gwen inquired.

"Thank you Gwen!" I said standing up. "Ahem yes…" I said as I stood up and dusted my embarrassment off.

"I've seen her with you and the red headed woman. She seems cute Chris…." Gwen said.

"Eh heh yeah Mashu is rather cute." I said.

"Oh Mashu sounds like a lovely name…" Gwen said.

"It is a nice name, it's a unique name for sure." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking how old is she…?" Gwen shyly said.

"Oh ahem Mashu is seventeen." I said clearing my throat.

"Th-That's rather young….. Is she related to you?" Gwen inquired.

"No." I replied chuckling.

"W-W-Why are you laughing!" Gwen stuttered her words out.

"Ahem sorry Gwen, that's just kind of funny. I don't think anyone in my family has pink hair, so I find it hard being related." I said.

"Hmph… So why is she there? I was surprised at first when I saw you with that red head woman, but figured that maybe you had moved on after the death of Raelin…." Gwen said.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move on from the death of Raelin…." I said with saddening eyes and Gwen frowned.

"I'm s-sorry Chris I didn't mean to bring Raelin up like that…" Gwen said looking sad and apologetic.

"No it's fine Gwen…" I replied.

"So ummm it's not romantic…" Gwen inquired.

"No it's not like that, they just happen to be co-workers of mine who need a place to stay for a few years while we do some work." I explained.

"I see… But It's none of my business either way." Gwen said as she held her hands behind her back. "So ummm Anyways...Yes I will make you Thanksgiving Dinner…" Gwen said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Gwen this means a lot to me, I'll pay you for the food…." I began but was cut off.

"No, No. I don't want any more money from you Chris, you already are too kind in paying me to look after Shadow." Gwen said shaking her head.

"So if not that then what….?" I said with a puzzled look.

"I need a favor…." Gwen said fidgeting in her spot.

"Oh well ummm yeah I can do you a favor, what do you need?" I inquired.

"I can't tell you right now, but when I need the favor I will call you. Deal?" Gwen said raising a finger. It was a peculiar request from Gwen, but then again Gwen was a very secretive person, it had taken me at least a year to break through her shell and become her friend, switching to first name basis.

"Deal." I said extending my hand, Gwen looked down at my hand surprised, but then slowly extended her hand. I grasped her hand and lightly shook it.

"I can't express how grateful I am." I said.

"Uhhh its not really even a big deal…." Gwen said looking rather flustered.

"Well even so I'm still grateful. And don't worry I'll repay the favor when the time comes." I said.

"T-Thanks Chris…" Gwen said shyly.

"No problem Gwen…" I said giving a warm smile, Gwen shyly smiled back.

"Ummm just drop by in the morning on Thanksgiving to pick up the food…" Gwen said retracting her hand back behind her back.

"Okay Gwen." I said nodding my head. "Thanks again, and as always Thank you for looking after Shadow and my house." I said.

"Mmm hmmm." Gwen murmured as she nodded her head.

"Well I'll see you later Gwen. Take care." I said.

"You too Chris." Gwen said as she slowly closed the door. I turned around and walked down the stairs waving goodbye as I walked down her sidewalk. I heard the door close shut and I turned around and smiled to myself. "Phew." I sighed as I walked home…

Days Later.

"Ahem Happy Thanksgiving Mashu, Scathach." I said putting down a silver platter in front of Mashu and Scathach on the Kitchen island. I took the lid off of the plate revealing the Golden brown Turkey and Mashu and even Scathach awed at it and their mouths appeared to water, and nostrils flared at the smell of the freshly cooked Turkey.

"Wow Senpai that's look delicious! Did you cook it yourself?" Mashu asked in awe.

"Haha yeah I wanted to give you a real Thanksgiving dinner for your first time here. One of the many Thanksgiving Dinners we have together hopefully." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It smells great…" Scathach said sniffing the air. "but I don't remember ever seeing a Turkey in the freezer or hear or see you cooking it." Scathach said bluntly, I gulped.

"Ahahaha well I could have picked the Turkey up last night…" I said rubbing the back of my head, and Scathach narrowed her eyes and I dropped my arms to my side.

"Well what? You aren't particularly a great cook and I know for a fact I would have noticed you cooking a meal this large." Scathach said gesturing to the Turkey, Mashed potatoes, Corn on the cob, beans, and Pumpkin Pie.

"I can cook!" I protested slamming my hands down on the countertop and Scathach remained unfazed.. "Sort of…" I said rubbing my chin and Scathach sighed.

"Senpai, Scathach. Let's calm down, it doesn't really matter who cooked it to be honest. I'm Thankful either way and I just want us enjoy our meal together." Mashu said waving her hands back and forth in front of her while giving a grim smile as she tried to defuse the situation.

"Sorry Mashu… I guess I shouldn't lie. I didn't cook it, I could never cook a meal this great, without burning down the house in the process." I said apologetically while Scathach gave me condemning eyes. "I just wanted to give you a real Thanksgiving Dinner for your first time. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's Okay Senpai it's the thought that counts and I'm thankful for this." Mashu said smiling.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter…" Scathach said sighing as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Eh heh well I'm Thankful for you both being in my House, our friendship, and how hard you fought in the Grail War. And I'm hoping this will only be one of the many Thanksgiving Dinners together." I said, Scathach continued to give off her emotionless glare.

"Hmph." Scathach muttered and I sighed.

"Thank you Senpai! I truly am Thankful for being able to be a guest in your household and the hospitality you have shown me. I am also Thankful for your kindness, compassion, and friendship!" Mashu said smiling and I turned to look at her to return her smile. "I hope to understand Thanksgiving and have many more with my two best friends!" Mashu said smiling.

"Me too." I said warmly smiling at her, Scathach remained silent though and Mashu appeared to have a disheartened look on her face. "Ahem but enough sappy talk, let's dig in on this delicious food." I said as I reached for the knife and began to cut the turkey, Scathach opened her eyes.

"Yes let's." Scathach said and so we sat down and stuffed our faces and exchanged side chatter…

Weeks passed afterwards and Winters grasped the Midwest stretching far back as the Rock Mountains, covering much of the country in a white blanket of snow while leaving the East and west coasts mostly untouched. Leaves withered away and fell to the ground as snow began to fall and the roads turned sleek with black ice. I sighed as I twirled around in my chair, Chaldea had kept up the payload, still giving no word on the upcoming Anaomility or the Investigation into the act of sabotage at Chaldea that had claimed so many innocent lives including that of Doctor Lev. I never really even got to know Lev, only have first meeting him before rayshifting to Fuyuki. He was mostly known by reputation in the Magus Community and because of my position as a Security officer. He seemed interesting and I wouldn't have mind getting to know him a little bit before he was abruptly killed, but that is why I must take it upon myself to find the man or woman who had claimed so many innocent lives and bring them to justice no matter the struggle…

"OMPH!" I grunted as my head throbbed from a fist being slammed down on my head. I rubbed my head and looked up to see Scathach hovering over me with her fist raised over my head. "Hey what was that for!" I demanded.

"I need to use your computer." Scathach said blankly.

"Couldn't you have just asked instead of hitting me?!" I snapped.

"You were gazing off into space and I needed to get your attention." Scathach replied.

"Couldn't you have gotten my attention in a less physically abusive way?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Scathach replied, and I sweatdropped.

"What do you even need my computer for?" I asked.

"What's it matter to you?" Scathach asked.

"Well I was in the middle of a report, couldn't you just use your phone to look up whatever it is that you need to look up." I said and Scathach gave an bewildered expression.

"N-o-No! Besides I never said I needed to look something up!" Scathach said crossing her arms looking away.

"Ugh fine. Take it..." I said pushing back away from the desk and giving the space to Scathach. "It's all yours." I said crossing my arms and leaning back, Scathach uncrossed her arms and went over to the computer and leaned down examining the computer. "I thought you said you were going to use my computer not stare at my report?" I demanded.

"I am going to use your computer….!" Scathach said looking around the computer as if searching for something. "Ummm It's just that I was making sure you were actually working and not slacking off." Scathach said as she looked around the desk and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you looking for something?" I inquired after a few moments.

"Wh-What No!" Scathach barked at me before turning back around. A few more moments passed before I spoke up.

"Scathach do you even know how to use a computer?" I asked.

"Of Course I do Idiot!" Scathach turned around holding her fist up as she leaned down and yelled at me.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "ACK!" I exclaimed as I fell back in my chair as Scathach flicked me in the forehead.

"Yes! I know how to use a computer! I've known how to use computers since the MITS Altair 8800!" Scathach exclaimed angrily.

"Eh when was that again… 1974?" I asked leaning up from my backwards position.

"No! 1975!" Scathach exclaimed.

"I was a year off, sue me." I said sitting up as I slowly stood up. "But either way computers have changed alot since 1975." I said as I stood up and tipped over my chair.

"I've used modern computers too!" Scathach said.

"When was the last time you used a modern computer?" I inquired.

"Windows XP…." Scathach said putting a finger to her chin, I sighed heavily and lowered my head.

"Windows XP is an operating system…." I said.

"I know that!" Scathach barked loudly.

"...And Computers have come a long way since Windows XP." I said.

"I know that! I'm not stupid." Scathach snapped.

"I didn't say you were…" I muttered.

"I just well I just can't ummm… You know what just nevermind." Scathach said walking around the desk.

"Scathach, Wait I can help you!" I said reaching a hand out.

"No! It wasn't important anyway… I'll figure it out on my own." Scathach said before leaving the room. I was going to try and call out to her, but she had already left. "Strange…." I sighed and grabbed the top of my chair. "There goes a chance at starting to build the foundation of the bridge…" I thought to myself with a sigh before sitting back down.

A few more wintry weeks had passed and after several winter storms, a partly sunny day had emerged. The pond had frozen over by now and several people were already out skating on the lake while sports cars had been put into hibernation and the Snow tires came out of storage to be put on the Shelby. Scathach had been nowhere to found when I did change my tires out, but that was hardly surprising considering changing tires probably wasn't any different than the first and second time she had watched me change my tires. Upon completing the task I walked up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Oh you're done with working on your car Senpai?" Mashu inquired looking up from her tablet.

"Ah ha yeah I am." I said brushing myself off.

"Is it snowing outside again Senpai?" Mashu asked.

"Yeah it's only a light flurry though." I said as I looked up, Scathach was standing in front of the windows looking through them. "Oi Scathach the pond is solid enough for you to start going ice skating again!" I said enthusiastically.

"I've noticed." Scathach said as she clutched the curtain.

"Wow Scathach I didn't know you can ice skate?" Mashu exclaimed.

"Yeah she started last winter and she's pretty good at it too." I said.

"Really? I'd love to see you skate Scathach! Maybe you could teach me to skate as well! I've never ice skated before." Mashu said turning to look at Scathach.

"I don't see why not right Scathach?" I asked, Scathach remained silent for a few moments before speaking up.

"No…" Scathach replied and Mashu and I were taken aback.

"Scathach why not!" I argued.

"Because I don't feel like Ice skating, let alone trying to teach someone." Scathach said.

"Scathach that's rude. Mashu just wants to just learn how to Ice Skate and you learned pretty quickly! You don't have to teach her just maybe a few tips….!" I demanded.

"I said No, I'm not in the mood for ice skating anymore." Scathach said again reaffirming her position. I tightened my hand into a fist. "And besides I'm not that great at Ice skating anyway…" Scathach said and I sighed.

"... Very well I can't force you to do anything Scathach…" I said and turned to look at Mashu. "I'm sorry Mashu I'm not very good at Ice skating so I can't help you." I said.

"That's okay Senpai. I understand, and I understand if you don't want to teach me Scathach…" Mashu said in an understanding tone with a fake smile.

"Ahem Mashu why don't you and I go for a walk with Shadow?" I said clearing my throat.

"That sounds great!" Mashu exclaimed standing up.

"Yeah, so why don't you go put something warmer on. I'll meet you outside." I said turning around and opening the closet door where I grabbed Shadow's leash from the top shelf and beaconed him over.

"Come on Shadow let's go!" I said as I patted my lap and he rushed over.

"Okay Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed and ran into the bedroom. As I stood up from putting Shadow's leash on I narrowed my eyes at Scathach before turning around and heading outside with Shadow, slamming the door behind me.

"Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs and towards me.

Mashu had put on a white trench jacket buttoned up with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Mashu." I said turning to face her as she rushed up to me and stopped in front of me.

"Sorry for taking so long Senpai! It took longer than I thought to find my winter coats!" Mashu explained bowing.

"It's fine Mashu, it didn't feel that long to be honest." I said as snow flurries flurried down and landed all around me. "Shall we go?" I asked.

"Mmmm hmmm!" Mashu said nodding her head. Mashu began to walk ahead of me, but before I followed I looked up back at the apartment to see Scathach staring out the window towards the lake. "You obviously want to go ice skating, so just do it. Quit being a stubborn asshole." I murmured.

"Senpai?" Mashu called out and I turned around to see her ahead waiting for me.

"Coming!" I exclaimed and rushed to catch up to her..

The frost covered days continued on until Christmas had finally arrived. Mashu, Scathach, and I were sitting in the living room gathered around the Christmas tree holding cups of coffee and tea.

"Merry Christmas Senpai!" Mashu said handing me a Christmas card, I was surprised that Mashu had gotten me a Christmas card.

"Wow Mashu thank you!" I said accepting Mashu's christmas card and opened it. It was a simplistic yet warm felt Christmas card one could usually find on store shelves in the local Wal-mart or Food Store along with a message from Mashu that read.

Merry Christmas Senpai! I'm glad to be spending it with you!

Sincerely,

Mashu.

"Thank you Mashu. I appreciate the kind Christmas Card." I said smiling.

"That's not all I have! I also have a gift for you!" Mashu exclaimed.

"W-Wh-What? Really? You didn't have too Mashu…!" I said. Mashu pulled out a card and handed to me. It was a fifty dollar Visa Gift Card that I could use anywhere I wanted too.

"S-s-sorry Senpai I really didn't know what to get you… and I know it's not a lot." Mashu said.

"It's far more than enough Mashu." I said reaching over and rubbing Mashu's head. "Merry Christmas Mashu." I said pulling out a Christmas card and a box for Mashu, handing them to her.

"Wow Thank you very much Senpai!" Mashu said opening the card and her eyes read back and forth down the lines. "Thank you Senpai! Merry Christmas!" Mashu said and I nodded my head as Mashu unwrapped her present lifting the lid on the box! Mashu's expression brightened and she was in awe. "Wow! Ice Skates! Thank you very much Senpai! You really didn't have too!" Mashu exclaimed.

"It was nothing really Mashu, I got Scathach her ice skates last year too. I was thinking maybe we could try to get out and practice sometime if we can…" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Thank you Senpai! I hope we get the chance too!" Mashu said smiling.

"Hopefully." I said.

"Thank you so much for the Christmas presents Senpai! They are great!" Mashu said leaping to hug my side.

"Haha No problem Mashu, hopefully next Christmas we will know each other a little bit better to know what Christmas presents to get each other." I said rubbing Mashu's head, Scathach had been quietly sipping her coffee the whole time. I glanced at her and pulled out a card.

"Least I not I forget your Christmas card Scathach!" I exclaimed handing Scathach a card. Scathach's eyes opened wide and she stopped sipping her coffee as she set her coffee down and reached her hand out to accept the Christmas card.

"T-Thanks…" Scathach muttered as she opened her Christmas card and carefully read the card. Scathach's eyes went left from right as she read her card. "... Thank you for a kindly worded card…" Scathach said, she even managed to give a small smile.

"Also here's a present for you!" I said reaching down and picking up a wrapped present and handing it to Scathach.

"You really didn't have too…" Scathach said as she ripped off the wrappings revealing a book. Upon seeing the title of the book, Scathach let out a tiny chuckle. The book was a book on modern day Computers and Windows 11.1.

"Thank you Christopher…" Scathach said putting the book to the side.

"Ahem I also got you this as well…" I said handing her a card.

"Huh?" Scathach said taking the card and opening it, inside was a gift card for music to put on her phone.

"It's a gift card for you to use to buy music on your phone, since I know you occasionally listen to music on your phone…" I said, a small smile formed on Scathach's lips.

"Thanks Christopher…." Scathach murmured.

"Merry Christmas Scathach, Mashu." I exclaimed and Mashu smiled warmly.

"Merry Christmas Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Hey Mashu…" Scathach murmured and Mashu turned her head to face Scathach.

"Hmm Yes Scathach?" Mashu inquired.

"Would...would you like to ice skating now?" Scathach asked and a Mashu awed in surprise.

"Really?" Mashu said wide eyed.

"Yeah let's go Mashu!" Scathach said standing up.

"Wow Thanks Scathach." Mashu exclaimed.

"I just have to go get changed and I'll meet you out at the bench." Scathach said walking off.

"I have to get changed too!" Mashu said chasing after her, I chuckled to myself as I sipped at my coffee. After a few minutes Scathach and Mashu rushed out of the house and down to the pondside. I stood up from where I was sitting and went into my room and changed into my usual outfit and walked out where I took out my heavy coat and slid it on along with a gray scarf and winter boots. I opened the door and headed outside and down the stairs. By the time I reached the bench and took a seat, Scathach and Mashu were already out on the pond in their warm clothing and skates.

"Wooooo!" Mashu exclaimed as she wobbled on the ice, trying to maintain her balance. "It's harder than I thought to maintain my balance on the ice!" Mashu said as she flailed her arms, Scathach chuckled.

"I thought so too when I first started to ice skate, but what you gotta do is…." Scathach began to explain to Mashu proper posture and tips. Scathach seemed to show a look of compassion and understanding, as if she had taught before. Maybe not specifically ice skating, but taught in general. There was still much I didn't know about Scathach, but it was nice to see her smile while tensions were so high between her and I…

However after the Christmas holidays had faded away, her smile and caring nature seemed to disappear and was back to her hostile ways toward me and at times Mashu. Scathach kept to herself and silently read her book and listened to music, rarely talking to Mashu or I. It seems that the normal Scathach had only lasted for Christmas, and I was back at ground zero. December eventually came to pass and ushered in the new year of 2025. On that night the neighbors set off fireworks as they did every New Years.

"Five more years…" I murmured to myself as I stared up at the ceiling as I laid on the couch. "...Five more years until Humanity ceases to exist." I said as sighed to myself, just then the room was illuminated as bright fireworks exploded outside.

"Wow!" Mashu was heard exclaiming from the other room loudly.

"Of course only if we fail…" I murmured. "... And we won't fail." I murmured under my breath staring up at the ceiling. "Not if I want everything that I've been doing to be for naught…. But then again maybe if Humanity was to cease to exist…. Maybe just maybe…I could be with Raelin once more…" I thought to myself with a small smile on my lips as I slipped into a deep sleep.

January came to pass, but Winter did not. February was finally upon us and so was the most dreaded day of the year.

"Happy Valentines Day Senpai!" Mashu said bursting into my room swinging the door wide open.

"Kill me now….." I murmured to myself and sighed heavily looking down.

"Senpai what's wrong?" Mashu asked as she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Haha Nothing Mashu…" I chuckled lightly, Mashu tilted her head before. "By the way I'm surprised you've heard of Valentine's day?" I inquired.

"Of course I have. Don't be silly Senpai. Couples at Chalde would exchange gifts, or they would send gifts back to their loved ones at home, or the cafeteria would be turned fancy and they would role out the piano. I believe most of the time it was a specific pair of scientist who would always do a piano and singer duet. However I haven't had the time to look over who all was killed, so I'm unsure if they are still alive." Mashu said sadly. "But Roman sometimes would play the piano! He's pretty good!" Mashu quickly added, changing back to her cheerful mood.

"I think I remember that now…" I said scratching my chin.

"Now that I think about it, I think I recall seeing you with someone…" Mashu said holding her finger to her chin.

"What? Me at one of those sappy dinners? Nooo!" I said defensively.

"I think I saw you you with a young woman with dirty blonde hair before or was it dark brown I can't remember… She was super cute and had an adorable outfit on!" Mashu exclaimed raising her finger as if a light bulb had just went off over her head. I felt sweat rolling down my neck and I rubbed my neck.

"No I think you're probably just mistaken. I've never been with anyone before in my life." I said resting my elbows on my desk and giving a calm posture as held my hands together. "Like Scathach says I couldn't date a woman even if I tried…." I said giving a fake laugh.

"I suppose I might be wrong, but I could have swore…. Nevermind you are probably right Senpai." Mashu said convincing herself, I mentally sighed a sigh of relief.

"Besides the Romantic life really isn't for me. Every woman I've run into either thinks I'm a pervert or a creep. So it's just best that I live the single life." I said laughing at myself, Mashu frowned a little.

"That's not true Senpai! I don't think you are a creep or a pervert!" Mashu exclaimed loudly and I was taken aback, but then gave Mashu a gentle smile as I closed my eyes.

"Thank you Mashu, at least I can go through life knowing at least one beautiful woman doesn't think I'm a creep." I said laughing again.

"Senpai…" Mashu said giving me a concerned look.

"Yes Mashu?" I said opening my eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Senpai, you need to be more optimistic. It isn't good to think negatively all the time, if you think more optimistically your life might improve." Mashu said.

"Haha Thanks Mashu." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well I'll let you get back to work then…" Mashu said slowly closing the door as she went out.

"Alright talk to you later Mashu." I said looking back down at my work. As the door closed I thought to myself. "Mashu you are so kind and young, but Optimist are retards… Everything happy in life has already been taken from me…"

The dreaded day finally passed without any further interruptions and I was able to finish several more assignments for Chaldea, and send them off. And so did too the month of February, and winter's grasp on the land slowly began to loosen as snow melted or turned to ice and the days grew more sunny. Our normal routine continued where some days were slower than others while sometimes days seemed to fly by. March and April passed by and Winter finally came to end with all the snow melting. However the days were overshadowed by dark clouds and rain throughout the months of March and April, with the threat of flooding even occurring as the water levels on the pond began to rise. It was the second to last day of May and the rain had been none stop for this month. However I continued to diligently carry out my work for Chaldea Security Organization despite the rain pitter pattering against the windows in the far corner of the room as I typed away at assignments given to me by my cruel overseers. Then my phone lit up and began to ring, I stopped what I was doing and glanced at the phone, before reaching over to grasp it. I answered the phone putting it to my ear as I waited for the person on the other end to speak up.

"The time to take action is upon us Operative…"

* * *

 **Sorry, about not posting yesterday! I apologize! Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen Chaldea

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Chaldea**

* * *

"Understood Director." I said.

"Make haste Operative. We don't have much time left." Olga said in a tone of urgency, before hanging up. I brought the phone down from my ear and looked at the blinking screen before sliding my phone into my jacket pocket. I stood up from my desk pushing my chair back. I opened a side drawer on my desk and pulled out my Colt 1911. I slide my Colt into my jacket and tucked it into my holster. I walk towards the door and head into the living room.

"Y'hallo Senpai." Mashu said waving at me from the kitchen counter as she sipped from a glass.

"Mashu go get dressed and please do hurry." I said, Mashu finished her drink and placed down her glass and nodded her head. Mashu rushed past me and went into the bedroom.

"So Chaldea finally is calling us in?" Scathach said walking up to me with her arms crossed.

"Yes it would appear so, now go get ready." I said, and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me. "Unless you were planning on going to Chaldea in just your turtle neck." I added, Scathach rolled her eyes and brushed past me, going into the bedroom. I walked over and grabbed the glass from Mashu and put it into the dishwasher. After that I walked over to the closet and took out a blue buttoned up jacket and a green scarf and put them on. I stood by the door for a few moments and put my hands into my pockets. "Why must women take so long to get changed…" I thought to myself and sighed.

A few more moments passed before Mashu came rushing up to me fully dressed. Mashu's hoodie was zipped all the way up and she had her boots on, Scathach had on a red trench coat and was wearing black boots.

"We all ready? The car should be here soon." I said.

"Ready to go Senpai." Mashu said as she adjusted her glasses.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"Hopefully my house isn't washed away when we get back." I said jokingly.

"Haha Hopefully." Mashu said chuckling as I opened the door.

"If we get back…" Scathach muttered as she walked past me and out the door. Mashu followed close behind Scathach and went outside. I took one last look around my house and then my eyes stopped on Shadow who was sitting faithfully watching as we left.

"Don't worry Shadow, we'll be back." I said reassuringly before I went out into the rain.

As I stepped outside into the rain I withdrew my umbrella from within my jacket and opened it up, holding it over my head. I closed the door and locked the door via the keypad. I walked down the stairs where Mashu and Scathach were standing, Mashu had lifted her hood and Scathach seemed to be unfazed by the rain as rain drops rolled down her cheeks, it almost looked as if Scathach was crying. However I knew very well that there were no tears on that face.

I held the umbrella over Scathach and Mashu's head leaving me partially exposed in the rain.

"Thank you Senpai, but you're going to get drenched in the rain." Mashu said pulling down her hood.

"I'll be fine Mashu." I said softly, Scathach narrowed her eyes at me.

"We can't afford to have you get a cold idiot. Especially during the Grail war." Scathach said stepping out of the umbrella into the rain.

"Maybe, but if it is anything like Fuyuki. I don't mind the wet and the cold." I said as I stepped forward putting Scathach back under the umbrella.

"Stupid, if you catch the flu and die during the grail war then what?" Scathach protested as she stepped out from under the umbrella again.

"And what if you catch a cold or fall ill, then we lose our main offensive attacker." I said taking a step forward in front of Scathach.

"You say that like I'm just a tool!" Scathach said gritting her teeth.

"That's rich coming from you! You're the one who wants me to treat you like a tool instead of a person." I said bluntly. "I take no pleasure in doing so." I added. Scathach was about to open her mouth before Mashu interrupted.

"Ahem Senpai our car is here." Mashu said clearing her throat as she stood in front of the car. Scathach and I glared at one another before walking over to the car where Mashu was standing. I opened the door for Mashu while holding the umbrella over her head as she climbed in.

"Thank you." Mashu said, Scathach had went around to the other side and gotten in. I closed my umbrella and got into the car slamming the door as I settled in. After we had fastened our seatbelts the car took off while we sat silently in the back seat. Scathach and I had blank expressions as we looked forward while Mashu glanced back and forth at us with a worried expression.

Fifteen minutes later

After a silent car ride to the airport, the car stopped outside the helipads where the V-280 was waiting. I got out of the car and held the door open for Mashu as she stepped out.

"Thank you Senpai." Mashu said as she stepped out, as she did I opened up the umbrella and held it overhead. Scathach had already gotten out of the car and was heading for the VTOL.

"I wonder if it's snowing at Chaldea." Mashu inquired as her and I walked towards the VTOL.

"It always snow at Chaldea." I said. "You should know that." I added.

"I know, but It would be nice if it was sunny there for once. So I could see the blue sky over the Arctic Mountains." Mashu said as she looked up at the dark clouds looming overhead.

"The sky is the same there as it is anywhere else Mashu." I said glancing at Mashu.

"I know that, but still I just would like to see the sky there for once instead of dark clouds every time. Just some rays of sunshine is all I'm asking for." Mashu said.

"Is that so..." I said. "Well maybe someday the sun will shine over Chaldea." I said as Mashu and I climbed aboard the VTOL.

"Hopefully one day." Mashu said as I pulled the cargo door shut. Mashu was sitting across from me and Scathach was sitting next to me. I reached up and put on a headset.

"Pilot you're all good to go. We're all on board." I said.

"Roger that we're RTB, should be there in eight hours or so." The pilot said.

"Copy that." I said and put the headset up. As I did the V-280 rose off the ground and began to ascend into the sky. After a few moments the V-280 switched into flight mode and began heading back to Chaldea. I crossed my arms and slouched down in my seat.

"Senpai maybe you shouldn't slouch, you'll hurt your back." Mashu said.

"I'm aware, but I'm going to get some sleep before getting to Chaldea. Since it is probably one of the only chances I'll get to sleep at least for the next 24 or 48 hours." I said.

"Oh alright Senpai. That sounds like a good idea actually, I think I might actually get some sleep too." Mashu said.

"Mmmm hmmm." I said nodding my head as I slowly closed my eyes before being overcome by sleep after several minutes.

Several hours later.

"Omph." I muttered as I slowly opened my eyes to see red everywhere.

"H-Hey!" I protested as Scathach climbed over me and pulled back the VTOL door.

"Were here." Scathach muttered as she hopped out of the VTOL and began walking towards the entrance. Winter's cold breath slapped me in the face as cold and snow began to nip at my face. I looked across to see Mashu still peacefully sleeping. I reached over and gave Mashu's shoulder a gentle shake. Mashu slowly opened her eyes as she woke up.

"Mmmm Senpai…" Mashu yawned.

"We're here Mashu wake up." I said.

"Mmmm where's here." Mashu said pushing her glasses up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Chaldea." I said giving Mashu a gentle smile, after a few moments Mashu quit rubbing her eyes and adjusted her glasses. When Mashu looked out towards the base, she frowned.

"No Sun, sorry Mashu." I said reaching over and rubbing her head.

"It okay Senpai, it's no surprise to me honestly." Mashu said as she climbed out of VTOL and landed on the helipad as snow crunched beneath her feet. I climbed out behind her and closed the door to the VTOL. The VTOL rotors slowly stopped spinning and the pilots were doing doing final preparations before they ended their shift for the day. I rubbed my shoulders as Snow hammered down on Mashu and I as we hastily rushed to the doors that lead into Chaldea Complex. Scathach was waiting outside of the doors with snow building up on her shoulders and head.

"I'm surprised you didn't go in." I said and Scathach rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What does it matter? Let us just go in already." Scathach said turning and we headed inside. As the sliding doors swooshed open there was a familiar face waiting for us.

"Four!" Mashu exclaimed. Waiting right in front of the doors was Four sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"Hey Four nice to see you are still in one piece." I said jokingly.

"Four! Fuu, Four!" Four exclaimed and leaped upwards onto Mashu's face climbing up her head before climbing down to her shoulders. Mashu rubbed her nose before readjusting her glasses.

"Its Nice to see you too Four, Four-san, but please don't do that…though I'm glad to see you so full of energy." Mashu said as she rubbed Four's chin, Four seemed to enjoy it.

"Were you waiting for us Four?" I asked.

"Four! Kyu, Kyuu~!" Four exclaimed as he jumped over onto my shoulders. I was taken aback by this, but I rubbed Four's head anyways.

"Well now that we have Four we best go find Roman or the Director." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Right, the best place to find them would likely be either in the operations room or the briefing room." Mashu said.

"Right…" I said and started heading off in the direction of the operations room first. Mashu and Scathach followed closely behind me flanking each side. As we walked through the halls I noticed that much of the stress marks and scorch marks from fires was gone as new walling, flooring, and roofing had been installed. It's almost as if the explosion a few months ago had never happened, but the painful memories and horrors would always still be lingering. After passing through several security checkpoints we arrive at the operations room where two security guards stood waiting outside flanking the doors. After presenting our security credentials to the Security guards we entered the operations room where scientist were busy going back and forth between stations. The condition of Chaldea's core remained unchanged as it was still a deep red, as the operations room overlooked the core. Much of the room seemed to have been repaired as wall panels had been replaced and computers and glass panels had been replaced. Roman and the Director were standing in the middle of the room, Roman was looking down at his tablet while the Director was barking orders. As Scathach, Mashu, and I walked up to Roman and the Director they turned around to greet us.

"Good Morning Chris, Mashu, Lancer." Roman said with a cheerful smile.

"Good Morning Roman." Mashu said returning Roman's cheerful smile.

"It's morning? Who knew? I can never tell what time it is here." I said jokingly.

"Haha true." Roman said giving a small chuckle.

"I see that Four has already found you." Roman said, Four had been sitting on my shoulder the walk here.

"Yes Four was waiting for us when we arrived." I said as I rubbed Four's cheek.

"Interesting…" Roman said rubbing his chin and appeared to be ready to add to that before he was cut off.

"Greetings Operatives, it's good to see you all still in one piece." Olga said shooting a glance at Scathach and I. "I'm sure you are all aware the next singularity is finally here and it is time for you to rayshift back in time once more." Olga said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes Director." The three of us said in unison.

"Then let the briefing commence. Doctor Roman I'll let you have the floor on this one, try not to say anything stupid." Olga sneered.

"Ahaha right. Thanks Director." Roman said rubbing the back of his head before clearing his throat.

"Ahem First of all…ah, yes. I'll explain what you three must do again. First, you must investigate and fix the time singularities. Those changed times that were almost certainly humanity's turning points" Roman said.

"Roman we know all of this already…." I said pointing out.

"Operative shush!" Olga said in a commanding voice and I did as I was told. Roman continued with the briefing.

"Like I was saying, if we do not, human history will definitely reach a final "disaster" of sorts. You must leap back to those times, investigate and clarify the issues, and revise them without fail." Roman said. "Otherwise 2031 will never arrive. 2030 will be the end of humanity. This is our first purpose. This is our greatest principle, the foundation of all our strategies from here on out. Then, onto our tactics' second purpose. This would be the investigation of these "Holy Grails."" Roman said doing air quotes around the word Holy Grail. "While merely conjecture, it seems likely that these Grails have something to do with the outbreak of time singularities. These "Holy Grails" are the kind that grant wishes with magic. They are imbued with great power, though…" Roman said before being cut off.

"Whoever is behind all of this, if they got their hands on the Grail, they'd abuse its powers horribly, wouldn't they?" Olga interrupted raising a finger.

"... A fair point Director, if their intention is the Grail at all…" Roman said scratching his cheek. "Perhaps I should add that without the Grail, time travel and history altering would be impossible. Truly." Roman added.

"So without the Grails we wouldn't be able to Rayshift?" I inquired.

"In a sense yes…" Olga said.

"Anyhow, while investigating the singularities, always keep an eye out for information on the Grails." Roman said.

"Like what kind of information? Most of the people we met during Fuyuki were not very forthcoming or friendly." I inquired. "And I doubt we will be lucky enough to find someone as helpful as Caster." I added.

"I have to agree with Senpai if it hadnt been for Caster we wouldn't have found out anything about what had happen in Fuyuki." Mashu spoke up.

"Anything you can find Operatives! I don't care if you have to torture the information out of someone!" Olga said in a stern tone, Mashu and I sweatdropped.

"That seems a little extreme…" Mashu whispered.

"I don't think we could even torture another servant if we tried. They are heroic spirits after all…" I whispered back.

"Legendary heroes wouldn't break that easily Ma'am." Scathach spoke up for the first time in the meeting and all of us glanced at her. "They wouldn't be heroic spirits if you could torture them so easily." Scathach said, Olga let out a deep sigh.

"Yes I suppose you are right Lancer, just try to obtain information by any means necessary." Olga said.

"Understood Director." Scathach said nodding her head.

"If you put history back on its correct course, that time period's Grail should end up back where it started. We could say that your mission is thus to obtain the Grail, or destroy it, if need be." Roman said as he finished our debriefing.

"I think Destroying the grails as we did in Fuyuki are the easiest way to carry out the mission." I said. "So long as there are no objections." I said glancing between Mashu and Scathach.

"No Senpai, no objections on my end." Mashu said shaking her head.

"I have no wish that I desire so I have no objections." Scathach said, I was taken aback by this. It was true that Scathach had been fine with the destruction of the Fuyuki grail, but I was shocked that she had no wish she wanted to be granted, but then again I had never asked her. Either that or it was because she wasn't truly a Heroic Spirit, so she did not have the same reasoning as the other servants do.

"Not like you could use the Holy Grail to grant any wishes anyway. If they are all corrupt like the one in Fuyuki, you would likely be corrupted too." Olga said. "Or that's why…" I thought as I sweatdropped.

"I figured as much Director." Scathach said.

"These are the two main points of our operation. …is this good enough?" Roman asked as he rose a finger with his tablet tucked in between his armpit.

"I understand completely." I said nodding my head.

"Understood." Scathach said.

"Roger that Roman!" Mashu said cheerfully.

"Was there anything I might have missed Director?" Roman asked turning to Olga.

"No I believe you covered everything." Olga said putting her hands on her hips and Roman gave a look of satisfaction. "Surprisingly." Olga added and Roman's satisfaction disappeared and he sighed before regaining his composure.

"Mm, excellent then." Roman said clapping his hands together. "….now then, besides your mission, there's one more thing." Roman said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Though I wouldn't say it's too big a deal. It's something for after you rayshift." Roman said, although he said that, his tone was filled with urgency.

"I want you to track down some leylines and set up a summoning circle. You know, like in Fuyuki?" Roman said and we nodded our heads. "Our communication methods will have to be a little different than in Fuyuki, but we'll manage somehow…" Roman said in a tone that didn't sound very reassuring.

"Somehow?" I stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahaha don't worry Chris." Roman said. "But In order to transfer supplies, the summoning circle is absolutely necessary." Roman added.

"That sounds urgent…" I pointed out and Roman sighed.

"Anyways it will be much like last time, Mashu's Noble Phantasm will serve as the catalyst to activate the circle." Roman said and I glanced at Mashu. Mashu nodded her head with confidence.

"Do you understand?" Roman asked.

"Yes Mom." I said and Roman narrowed his eyes at me. Olga gave me a stern look that made me snap back to attention.

"….understood. If nothing else, our first priority will be to establish a base camp." Mashu said and everyone turned their attention to Mashu. "It will be necessary to find a place that gives peace of mind, with a roof, a home to return to….eh, Senpai?" Mashu said looking at me with a smile.

"Yes. Those are very good ideas Mashu. I agree." I said nodding my head.

"Yes I agree with Mashu, establishing a base camp will be essential to our fighting capabilities if we are to launch a successful campaign." Scathach said nodding her head. "Eh you say that like this is a Military Operation." I thought to myself giving Scathach a glance.

"H-hearing you say such things really gets me fired up!" Mashu exclaimed and I turned to look at her in surprise. "I may be a rookie Servant, but please leave it to me. I'll keep trying!" Mashu exclaimed with a look of determination.

"Kyuu!" Four exclaimed, as I gave Mashu a warm smile.

"You've already proven yourself more than capable. So I trust you completely." I said, Mashu smiled at these words.

"Yep, yep, that obedience, that taciturn nature, that earnest consideration…Mashu's becoming quite a good girl…." Roman said. "Eh that's kind of creepy calling Mashu a good girl Roman…" I thought to myself as I gave Roman a cringy expression, Roman was about to speak up.

"Oy, you worthless layabouts. How long are you going to keep me waiting?" A familiar voice said coming from behind us and we all turned around to face the voice.

"Oops, right, about that. I was busy until just now, so I forgot." Roman said, the voice belonged to none other than Doctor Da Vinci. Doctor Vinci was wearing a white lab coat and white buttoned collar up shirt, lucky this time Da Vinci was wearing leggings so no panties were in sight today. That had still been an awkward moment, if Da Vinci was indeed a woman in life, she either had no decency or if she had been a man in life was a mega perv.

"An introduction for you, Chris. He…err, her…that…err, it…." Roman said as he fumbled for the right words to use to describe Da Vinci's gender.

"Doctor Da Vinci and I are already well acquainted Roman." I said.

"Gaah thats right. Anyways, there before you is the pride of Chaldea's tech department, Leonardo." Roman said. "As you can tell, they aren't just any normal person. Naturally not an ordinary person. Maybe I should explain in more detail…" Roman said, I had already figured that much out. "Leonardo Da Vinci is dead, No shit he or she is not an ordinary person." I thought to myself. "The reason is, of course…" Roman spoke up before being cut off.

"…they're a Servant. This woman is a Servant too!" Scathach said as she curled her hand into a fist and narrowed her eyes.

"Ding-ding, that's right ~ The special consultant of Chaldea's tech department, known as Leonardo." Doctor Da Vinci said in a chipper tone as she gave Scathach a sly look.

"The one greatly praised during the Renaissance, the all-purpose inventor, the one and only Leonardo da Vinci!" Doctor Da Vinci said confidently and full of pride. "Yes, you may call me Da Vinci-chan if you like. Fitting for such a pretty onee-san, hmm?" Doctor Da Vinci said slyly.

"Eh I'm just going to call you Doctor Da Vinci or Doctor Vinci…" I said hesitantly. "Seriously Onee-san? I'm not even Japanese. Mashu might be but not me, if knowledge served me correctly, Onee-san was for big sister or older sister. And even if Da Vinci was older than me there was no way in hell I was calling her that. One sister was enough for me…" I thought to myself.

"Formal and professional I see." Doctor Da Vinci said with a sigh. "Very well then." Doctor Da Vinci said readjusting her glasses as she slid her hands into her coat pockets.

"But this is strange. It's weird. It's completely wrong! I mean, Leonardo Da Vinci was a man…" Mashu said seeming conflicted.

"You shouldn't trust everything you hear. Besides, is it really that important?" Doctor Da Vinci said with sly grin. "To be honest, man or woman, no one really cared back when I first started talking anyways, seriously. I am researching beauty. Scientific inventions and the arts are one and the same! I am doing all of this for the sake of the ideal embodiment of beauty! And my ideal beauty is the Mona Lisa. And then...look. Becoming this was only natural, right?" Doctor Da Vinci inquired.

"Eh heh I'm a man of science myself but I don't really understand that logic…." I said with a confused expression.

"Fou…" Four said as if he was just as confused as I was.

"Ehhh, I'm basically a scholar too, but even I can't really understand your theories here…" Roman said rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, you love the Mona Lisa, but becoming the Mona Lisa yourself…that's a rather twisted transformation." Roman said.

"Fufufu. I wonder about that too, Dr. Roman." Doctor Da Vinci said with an inquisitive expression. "When it comes to civilization and perfection, anything goes. I want to become a bishoujo! Does this wish not become normal?" Doctor Da Vinci inquired.

"You say that, but what time period of Heroic Spirit are you from again?" Roman asked.

"The times of a genius are irrelevant, doctor. You would do well to remember that as well, Christopher." Doctor Da Vinci said turning to me.

"Eh heh I suppose so…I always thought Albert Einstein was man far ahead of his time..." I said rubbing the back of my head, I glanced at Scathach who had remained silent this whole time but was still clutching her hand in a fist.

"From here on out, observe any artist Servant you meet. Without fail, all of them will be wonderfully eccentric people!" Doctor Da Vinci said clutching her hands together almost as if praying, Da Vinci looked eccentric as she appeared to be somewhere in another universe.

"Seriously…! Ah, but really, making such a prediction like that…!" Roman exclaimed, Roman was just as confused as the rest of us were.

"I see. I still have absolutely no idea what's going on, but thank you for the advice, Da Vinci-chan." Mashu said nodding her head.

"Yes, yes. Mashu is just as good as understanding things as always. And with that, my introduction is complete. From here on out I'll mostly be offering support goods, development, and things like Heroic Spirit contract enhancements as backup for you." Doctor Da Vinci said.

"Eh aren't you basically replacing Doctor Lev's role?" I asked.

"I suppose you could say that. I am Chaldea's summoned Servant, after all. I can't just skip to every time like Mashu does with you. So I guess I am indeed replacing Doctor Lev." Doctor Da Vinci said putting a finger to her chin as she appeared to be thinking. "But if you were to make an official contract with me, it might be a different story." Doctor Da Vinci said with a sly grin and I was taken aback by this. "Three Servants are you kidding me! I don't have that kind of mana, you gotta be crazy!" I thought to myself with a frightened expression.

"I think two servants is already enough Doctor so he'll have to decline!" Scathach exclaimed. I was surprised by what Scathach had said giving our relationship right now, but I was thankful.

"My, My aren't you a greedy one. You and Mashu get to have your Master's mana all to yourselves, or maybe you don't want another beautiful woman competing between the two of you." Doctor Da Vinci said.

"Grrrrr…." Scathach growled as she gritted her teeth.

"Enough Doctor Vinci! You weren't summoned just so you could tease and fraternize with our Operatives, you have a specific duty and I expect you to carry out your duty here as one. Now you have work to do so I suggest you get to final preparations before the three of them rayshift." Olga said in a commanding tone, Doctor Da Vinci sighed.

"You're no fun Director, but I suppose I have no choice but to obey…" Doctor Da Vinci sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "...but when that time comes, I'll be able to help you in the role of another of your mere Servants. I look forwards to that fate, Master." Doctor Da Vinci said winking at me.

"DA VINCI!" Olga's voice boomed throughout the Operations center and Doctor Da Vinci giggled before bowing and heading out of the room.

"...he seriously just gave a self-introduction and left. However, we have gotten sidetracked, let's get back to the topic at hand, shall we?" Roman said and we all nodded our heads.

"Yes let us continue Doctor Roman." Olga said as she recomposed herself.

"Ahem My apologies, but we really don't have any more time to lose. I'm going to begin preparing to rayshift you here in a few moments, is that ok?" Roman asked.

"Of course Roman we shall head down to the Core as soon as I gather my gear." I said nodding my head.

"Very well then I suggest you get to it Operatives we don't have much time to spare. Get your gear and head down to the Core at once!" Olga said.

"Understood Director." The Three of us said in unison as we nodded our heads and turned around and left the Operations room.

When we got outside I turned around to face Mashu and Scathach.

"Why don't you two head to the Core room and I'll be there as soon as I gather my gear." I said.

"Alright I suppose. I don't know what you could possibly need when Mashu and I will be doing all the work, but whatever I suppose." Scathach said and began to walk off in the direction of the Core room. As I watched her walk away I turned to face Mashu.

"Understood Senpai! I'll see you shortly!" Mashu said as she nodded her head and chased after Scathach. I watched them disappear before I turned around, putting my hands in my pockets and headed in the direction of the Armory.

After a brisk walk down the spanning halls of Chaldea and passing through several Security checkpoints I reached the armory and entered the dimly lit hallway that separated the armory and the other hallway outside. I walked up to the counter and took my hands out of my pockets and rested them on the counter as I rose my hands up and down pitter pattering against the wood. After a few moments Eisenhart appeared at the counter.

"Hey Chris! Good to see you back. What can I do for you?" Eisenhart asked as he rested his elbow on the counter.

"Hey Eisenhart. Hey is your hair getting grayer?" I asked jokingly, and Eisenhart let out a hearty laugh.

"Hahaha, I could ask you the same. It appears that the stress might finally be getting to you." Eisenhart said with a smirk and I let out a laugh.

"Haha Maybe, how are you?" I asked, I hadn't gotten the chance to check up on Eisenhart after I got back.

"Me? I'm doing great!" Eisenhart said stroking his beard.

"Was just checking, wasn't sure if you got roughed up by the explosions." I said.

"Psh that was nothing, I should be asking you that with everything you went through, with that time traveling and crazy mumbo jumbo." Eisenhart said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm doing fine now, nothing to worry about." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Good to hear. Tis a shame though, we lost a lot of good men and women all because of one bastard and a few bombs." Eisenhart said saddened.

"Yeah it truly is a shame…." I said.

"The wall just keeps getting more and more names…" Eisenhart said disgruntled.

"Yes unfortunately…" I said.

"Luckily I was just working on cleaning some XMB's. When the explosions happened, some boxes fell down and hit me on the noggin, but ol Eisenhart has taken worser hits to the head." Eisenhart said knocking on his head, I let out a laugh.

"Thank god too, I don't know if I could bear adding your name to that wall." I said.

"I wouldn't want you to either my old friend, it'll take more than a mere explosion to take me down." Eisenhart exclaimed. "That an you and those lovely ladies are going to find the bastard who did this and put a stop to this madness." Eisenhart said with a smirk.

"Eh heh You mean Mashu and Lancer... If so that is so. That's the plan." I said.

"Well enough talk then what can I get you for this operation. I'm sure I might have something to help you get the advantage on those high and mighty heroic spirits or servants or whatever they want to call themselves. Tch I don't know to be honest this is nothing like the old days, this is all way above my paygrade." Eisenhart said placing his hands down on the counter.

"No this certainly isn't the old days..." I said thinking back to Raelin and the old days.

"So what can I get you?" Eisenhart asked with a wide grin.

"Well first I need a…."

After a few minutes Eisenhart had gathered everything I requested and upon filling out the correct requisition forms I headed out of the armory and headed towards the Core room. I rushed down the halls and after several minutes I arrived outside of the core room where Scathach and Mashu were waiting. Scathach and Mashu had switched to their Servant forms and Mashu had her shield on her back while Scathach was clutching her spear.

"You sure took your sweet time…" Scathach muttered.

"Sorry…" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Senpai are you ready to go?" Mashu asked.

"Yes Mashu I'm ready if you two are ready." I said.

"Ready to go Senpai!" Mashu said cheerfully.

"I've been ready idiot." Scathach said and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well then let's go." I said and turned around facing the bulkhead door. As I walked up to the door it slid open revealing the Chaldea core room. Much to my surprise the Core room was still mostly in ruins and the core was glowing the same old bright red. Scathach and Mashu walked past me into the room as I looked around the core room. I followed behind Scathach as we walked up to the platform.

"I wonder why they haven't repaired the core room…" I murmured as my eyes darted around. After a few moments I fixated my eyes onto Chaldea's bright red core.

"You guys are here! Great! If you three are ready we can begin the Rayshifting process." Roman's voice said over the intercom. "Rayshifting will be as quick and fast as it's supposed to normally be so long as there isn't any more acts of sabotage." Roman's voice echoed over the intercom.

"We've observed seven time singularities. This time we've selected a time period with small tremors." Olga said as she took over the intercom.

"Once you start heading to the other side, We won't be able to contact you like this anymore." Roman interjected over the intercom.

"Do you understand?" Olga asked over the intercom.

"Yes Director!" The three of us said in unison as we nodded our heads.

"Very well then. As Romani said before, the first task is to set up a base camp and find some leylines." Olga said glaring down at us from the control room.

"You'll have to do whatever you need to deal with that time period. Well Then, mate, I'll be praying for your success Chris, Mashu, and Lancer." Roman added over the intercom.

"Well then Operatives Good Luck and I wish you the best of luck! Roman begin the Unsummoning program." Olga said over the intercom before it went dead.

"Well, here's to hoping that everything goes smoothly." I said smiling at Mashu and Scathach, Mashu returned my warm smile and Scathach nodded her head slightly.

"Unsummon program start. Beginning leyline conversion." An Automated Announcer said over the intercom.

"RayShifting beginning in 3..." The announcer began counting down.

"2.." The announcer said next.

"1..." The announcer reached the final countdown, I felt someone grab my hand and I looked down to see Mashu tightly squeezing my hand. I looked up to see Mashu looking ahead determinedly. I gave Mashu a smile before glancing over at Scathach who had her same blank expression.

"If we do get separated, this time use a command seal idiot. Otherwise this time It'll hurt a lot more when I catch up to you." Scathach said and I sweatdropped…

"Operation cleared. Beginning Grand Order."

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you have a Merry Christmas! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen Orléans

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Orleans**

* * *

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

My body felt light for a moments as we rayshifted back in time. Unlike last time when I blacked out, this time it was all over in a blink, one second we were standing on the platform in Chaldea's core room and the next we were standing in a wide open green field spanning as far as the eye could see. Flowers were scattered across the landscape and the sky was realatively clear with a few clouds lingering.

"Phew. Looks like we were able to arrive safely, senpai." Mashu said smiling at me.

"Yes….Well that was a…. Rather smooth transition." I said as I patted my body to make sure everything was still where it was suppose to be.

"Yes well last time we had some problems with the explosions and what not, but this time we were able to properly rayshift. My body seems to be in normal condition as well." Mashu said.

"Fooou! Fooou, foooou!" The familiar cry of Four was heard. Four was standing in front of us.

"Four-san? You followed us again?" Mashu said leaning down as she looked at Four.

"Fouuuuu….nkyuuu, kyuuuu…." Four said as he leaped up onto Mashu's shoulders.

"It would appear as if he snuck his way into the core room and stood on the platform with us." I said.

"So it would appear." Mashu said standing up right and scratching Four's chin.

"Four is here, you're here, I'm here… but wait." I said. "Wheres Scathach?" I said looking around. "Scathach!" I called out looking around for her.

"I'm right behind you idiot." Scathach's voice came from behind and I turned around to see Scathach standing behind me with her arms crossed and her red spear tucked in between her arms. "Also idiot if you could not scream my name out loud so everyone within a 10 mile radius can hear you." Scathach said as she flicked me in the forehead.

"Owe!" I exclaimed.

"I would appreciate it. Keeping your name a secret is an advantage when you're a servant remember, so enemies can not figure out your weaknesses and abilities." Scathach said.

"Right sorry…" I murmured as I rubbed my forehead where I felt a burning sensation. "I was just worried…" I said.

"Hmph, well you need not worry as you can see I am fine. I'm sure you were only worried what would happen after I found you again." Scathach said and I sighed.

"I'm glad to see you are okay Lancer." Mashu said in a friendly manner with a smile.

"Thank you." Scathach said nodding her head. "Well then let us assess our current situation." Scathach said as she looked around the area, I turned to face Mashu.

"Isn't it a little weird that Four can rayshift?" I asked.

"Hmm." Mashu put a finger to her chin and looked at Four on her shoulder. "Well Fortunately, there appears to be nothing odd about this for Four-san, because of our fixation, when we need to return, we'll be able to go back automatically." Mashu said.

"Then we should return home safely for Four's sake too, right?" I said giving Mashu a small smile.

"Haha Yes. We're all in this together." Mashu said laughing slightly as she she closed her eyes.

"If you two are done worrying about Four, can we focus on the situation at hand?" Scathach said interjecting.

"Ahem yes, quite right Lancer. Sorry." I said clearing my throat.

"Right . Time coordinates confirmed. It seems that this is the year 1431. We can conclude that we are currently in the middle of the Hundred Years' War. However, there should be a brief pause in the fighting around this time period." Mashu said.

"I'm not quite sure if I recall a pause in the Hundred years war." I inquired.

"There was a small pause, only due to the Black Death. However that Pause was in the mid 1350's and not 1431. The only other pause was the temporary peace treaty between 1389 and 1415. True peace was not achieved until 1453 " Scathach said correcting Mashu.

"Oh that's right, sorry! I don't know what I was thinking." Mashu said shaking her head.

"It's alright Mashu, we all can't be a history buff like Lancer." I said jokingly, which earned me a stern look from Scathach. "Sorry." I added apologetically.

"Although all things considered the war appears to be relatively relaxed." Mashu said as her muscles relaxed as well. "However Captured knights were regularly ransomed and released for gold…senpai?" Mashu said but stopped speaking as she noticed that Scathach and I were looking upward at the sky.

"Look at the sky." Scathach said pointing upwards.

"What….eh?" Mashu said, as she turned her attention upwards and looked in awe.

"Yes! Connection line established! The image's a bit rough, but at least we can transmit visuals now!" Roman voice spoke, yet there was no source of his voice. "Hey, what's wrong, you three? You're all just staring at the sky." Roman inquired.

"Doctor, I'm sending an image. What is that?" Mashu said, I wasn't really sure how she was sending an image or how Roman was receiving images, but then again I never really understood magic.

"That is…" Roman began to speak.

"A ring of light…no, some kind of growing satellite orbit for some magic ritual…?" Olga interjected.

"Either way, it's ridiculously huge. Could it be the same size as the North American continent…?" Roman inquired.

"Kind of looks like an eclipse…" I said pointing out.

"I agree…" Scathach said as the both of us looked up at the large black circle in the sky blocking much of the sunlight coming down. This large black circle took up much of the sky and had menacing look to it.

"Anyhow, such a phenomenon isn't in any records of 1431." Roman said.

"No Shit Roman, I don't think this has been recorded in any time in history." I said bluntly.

"Alright Alright Fair point." Roman said. "Anyways, It seems pretty clear that's involved in destroying the future. Analysis shows that whoever is all behind this, was here, so there's not much choice…" Roman said.

"You guys focus on investigating the site. First, keep an eye out for Heroic Spirits." Olga ordered us.

"Yes Director." I said nodding my head.

"Understood Director." Scathach said.

"We will search the surroundings, make contact the people of this time, and establish a summoning circle…we have a lot of work to do." I said

"We'll get it done little by little. Let's head towards that town first, senpai." Mashu said, "Huh What town? I can't even see anything!" I thought to myself as I looked around, Mashu then pointed out in the direction of a small town. I could barely make it out. "I guess Mashu doesn't need her glasses to see, or maybe Servants just have better eyesight than normal humans…" I thought to myself.

"Alright Mashu, that sounds like our best option." I said beginning to walk towards the town.

"Our only option." Scathach said pointing out. Mashu, Scathach and I began walking towards the small town in the distance, but we didn't make it very far before Scathach rose her hand in front of me and I came to a stop.

"Stop. Dead Ahead…what appears to be a French patrol." Scathach said pointing out a group of six men in chain mail armor with blue chest plates gripping shields and iron swords and had on metal helmets. Some were gripping wooden lances with metal tips, pitiful in comparison to Lancers.

"What should we do? Shall we attempt contact?" Mashu asked looking at me.

"Eh that seems a little dangerous, doesn't it?" I said hesitantly. "I mean I really don't speak…" I said but Mashu cut me off.

"They seem humanoid. I'm sure we can talk with each other peacefully." Mashu said and began to wave at the French Soldiers catching their attention.

"WAIT NO MASHU!" Scathach and I exclaimed.

"HEY, EXCUSE ME! Hello. We're travelers." Mashu cried out waving in a friendly manner. "Mashu just why? If you were going to do that couldn't you have at least done that in french!" I thought to myself as I looked on in panic at the French Soldiers who appeared to be looking straight at us.

"..." The French Soldiers didnt say anything and appeared to be staring at us.

"Huh?" Mashu murmured tilting her head.

"Fou?" Four said appearing to tilt his head as well.

"Ahh ... L'ennemi! L'ennemi! (The enemy! The enemy!)" The French soldiers exclaimed as they rushed towards us and began to surround us. I reached inside my jacket for my sidearm.

"Yoo-hoo! I've got some time, so I'm here to check on…wait, why are you surrounded by armed men?" Roman asked. "Worst timing ever Roman." I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, it was my mistake. I should've greeted them in French." Mashu said apologetically and I sighed.

"You think Mashu…" I replied.

"Sorry! I truly am!" Mashu said shyly.

"It would seem that combat is unavoidable now…" Scathach said as she gripped her spear tightly pointing it at a French Soldier.

"Of course. Now it would be difficult to avoid combat." Mashu said nodding her head as she held her shield in front of her.

"A sudden fight! And with France's elite!" Roman exclaimed. "So whatever we do, we won't cause a time paradox, so I don't think fighting here will be a problem, but…" Roman said, I narrowed my eyes at the soldier in front of me.

"Doctor. I have an idea. Do you think a French joke would help at a time like this?" Mashu asked.

"Wha-?" I said looking over my shoulder at Mashu, I shook my head at Mashu.

"Don't ask me! Though wait a second, let me think about it…!" Roman said as he paused to think.

"What? Roman! No!" I exclaimed.

"It'll be good if we can think of a tasteful joke, I guess? Something like the German hats!" Roman exclaimed snapping his fingers, They weren't listening to me.

"Il y a une voix suspecte qui vient de quelque part ... tout le monde, aux armes! Ces mecs sont suspects! (There's a suspicious voice coming out of somewhere…everyone, to arms! These guys are suspicious!)" The French Soldiers said raising their weapons.

"ROMAN, MASHU!" Scathach and I exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Roman and Mashu exclaimed.

"Romani you idiot." Olga said and I heard a smack.

"OWE" Roman exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, senpai. Believing in the doctor was my mistake." Mashu said apologetically lowering her head.

"I think hurting the natives would be bad, though. Let's attack and restrain them!" Mashu suggested as she raised her head.

"What? How the hell are we going to do that?" I exclaimed looking over my shoulder at Mashu.

"Restraining them in our current situation is impossible!" Scathach exclaimed narrowing her eyes as she looked over her shoulder.

"Gaaah, it can't be helped! Please hit them with the back of your sword! Try your best to prevent bloodshed! Go hit them with the back of your sword!" Roman exclaimed.

"We Don't have swords Roman!" I exclaimed.

"I have a spear." Scathach said blankly.

"I-I'll figure something out! Fire!" Mashu said.

"Wait what?" I said with a bewildered expression as I pulled my Colt out.

"No, don't burn them!?" Roman exclaimed...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you had a Merry Christmas! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen The Siege

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **The Siege**

* * *

I brought the butt of my pistol down on the head of the French soldier in front of me with full force. The soldier crumpled to my feet unconscious or dead. However given the metal helmet he had been wearing he probably had survived. I didn't have time to check because only a few moments had passed before I heard a battle cry and I turned to see a young soldier charging at me with his spear outwards. I side stepped out of the way and brought the butt of my pistol down on the back of his head as he past me and he fell forward unconscious. I checked the bottom of my Colt to see that it was relatively undamaged and tucked it back into my shoulder holster. I turned around to see Mashu dodge a French Soldiers blow before she hammered in the back with her shield and he crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Ouch if I thought my pistol hurt, I imagine that Mashu's shield hurt a hell of a lot more." I thought to myself.

"Phew. Body aside, my mental fatigue is growing." Mashu said as she took a deep breath.

"That wasn't that hard of a fight Mashu." I said tilting my head.

"Ahaha yes you are right, but it does take more effort to make sure you don't kill the person you are fighting." Mashu replied as she wiped her brow.

"Mmmm then I guess Lancer must have a lot of strain on her mentally every time she talks to me." I said jokingly and Mashu chuckled. "Anyways Good work hitting them with the back of your sword." I said sarcastically.

"Yes. It was rather hard to do that with a shield. I will have to practice." Mashu replied. "However…" Mashu said and turned to face several soldiers fleeing. "It seems my blows were rather successful. They're retreating." Mashu said.

"Yes so it would appear so wouldn't you say Lancer…?" I said as I looked over my shoulder and then my jaw dropped as I saw several French Soldiers knocked out at Scathach's feet with another French Lancer Soldier gasping for air as Scathach had him in a choke hold. I was all too aware of Lancer's powerful chokehold, poor guy.

"Yes it would appear so…" Scathach said as the French Soldier finally went unconscious and Scathach released his body and he fell to the ground. "They were a rather pitiful force." Scathach added as she walked up to me.

"Good work Lancer…." I said before being abruptly cut off.

"Save your compliments Christopher." Scathach said cutting me off as she cut through me with her razor sharp eyes.

"Alright Alright." I said putting my hands up in mock defense and backed up slowly before putting them back into my pocket and turned around to face Mashu. Scathach came over and stood next to me and watched the French Soldiers fleeing for a Castle in the distance.

"It seems like they're retreating to their fort. You should pursue them and examine the surroundings." Olga said, as her voice continued to be heard out of nowhere.

"Yes Director. We will pursue them at once." I said nodding my head.

"Let's not have this happen again next time. Do you actually know how to speak to someone in French?" Roman said.

"Roger, Hallo! Guten Tag Herr." I said sarcastically.

"Haha, Very funny wise guy." Roman said and I imagined him facepalming. "Mashu I'll leave speaking French up to you." Roman said and Mashu nodded her head.

"Leave it to me." Mashu said.

"Get moving you three, before they alert the troops stationed at the Castle and they dispatch a larger force to deal with you. Then the NonLethal approach will be out of the question." Olga said in a commanding voice.

"Yes Director!" The Three of us said in sync and we began walking towards the Castle.

Five Minutes later.

After a brisk walk across the green fields we reached the walls of the castle and stood pressed up against the walls as I peeked around the corner of the wall towards where the front gate was.

"I don't see any soldiers standing outside the front gate waiting for us? That seems a little strange." I said as I turned to face Mashu and Scathach.

"What is even more strange is that we were not shot at by archers as we crossed the field to come here. Usually archers would have lined the top of the walls and the towers and we would have been shot at by a barrage of arrows." Scathach said as she rubbed her chin.

"Maybe they are still getting ready…" I suggested.

"If they are still getting ready, these soldiers are poorly trained. You should be ready at a moment's notice to fight an enemy, you never know when you could be attacked." Scathach said, it seemed like she was speaking from experience.

"Alright well if they are poorly, that's great for us right?" I said.

"Idiot you shouldn't assume that they are poorly trained, underestimating your the enemy can lead to defeat or death. That's how several leaders have failed in the past." Scathach retorted.

"B-But you just said!" I protested but decided against continuing it any further. "Ugh never mind. Well I'm just a foot soldier, grunt, infantry, whatever you want to call me. So why don't you tell us how you think we should assualt this castle…" I said.

"I'm glad you asked. If we had an army at our disposal I would suggest…" Scathach said full of confidence before being cut off.

"We don't have an army at our disposal. It's just the three of us." I said and Scathach frowned.

"Well Chaldea has an army at their disposal, if they could send a few of their tanks, attack helicopters, and mortars to our position…" Scathach said.

"No Lancer we can't send you any of our tanks, attack helicopters or mortars or any fireteams. They are too large to rayshift back in time, not to mention extremely expensive." Olga interjected, and Scathach expression turned to one of disappointment.

"Damn…" Scathach said snapping her fingers.

"Besides Lancer, we aren't suppose to be killing them." I said.

"Okay fine fine, why don't we find and force British or French soldiers to fight for us and lay siege to the castle!" Scathach suggested.

"No that would take too long, and I don't think the French would fight their own people right now in a war against the British." I said. "I have an idea why don't we just try the front door and see if we can't get in." I said peeking around the corner.

"No, No that would take too long to break through their main gate. We don't have any siege weapons like Battering rams or ballistas…" Scathach said.

"I think that sounds like a good idea Senpai." Mashu said. I nodded my head at Mashu.

"... What I suggest is we try and secure some ladders or get some grappling hooks from Chaldea and scale the walls. OR we can try and tunnel our way under the walls….!" Scathach kept on talking behind us, but Mashu and I had already left her behind and were making our way to the front gate. Mashu and I pressed ourselves against the wall and slowly and inched forward closer to the gate. Something was off though…

"That's strange…" I said.

"What's strange?" Mashu asked.

"It looks like they left the Gate open." I said as I reached into my jacket and pulled my Colt out of its holster. I slowly inched closer to the door to see that it did appear to be left open a tad.

"Hey! What gives? You two just ditched me, and I was giving a bunch of good ideas too on how we could lay siege to the castle!" Scathach whispered from behind.

"Yeah well we decided to go with the main gate option. It was unanimous vote in favor of trying the gate." I said.

"It's not unanimous if there is only three of us." Scathach said.

"Yeah Yeah whatever." I said. "Well it looks like we made a good choice. The French appear to have left their gate open." I said.

"What? Are you joking? There is no way they would be that stupid…" Scathach said looking past Mashu and I at the gate. "... I...I guess they are… But wait! It could be a trap!" Scathach exclaimed.

"It could be, but this is our only option with our limited resources." I said. "Mashu why don't you translate what I'm about to say." I said turning to look at Mashu. Mashu nodded her head, and Scathach looked as if she was about to protest.

"Hello! We would like to apologize for attacking your comrades in arms. It was an accident and we would like to enter your fort in peace." I yelled out through the opening in the gate as pressed my back against the wall.

"Salut! Nous voudrions nous excuser d'avoir attaqué vos camarades d'armes. C'était un accident et nous voudrions entrer dans votre fort en paix." Mashu yelled translating what I had just said. A few moments passed and nobody responded.

"Hmm no response." I said, I turned back to Mashu and Scathach. "What should we do?" I asked.

"Does it matter what I have to say? You two will just veto any options I suggest anyway." Scathach said bitterly.

"Don't be such a pessimist, if we had the time and resources I would agree with what you had to say Lancer, but we don't. We are just three people and Four." I said, Four let out a yawn.

"I know it sounds risky Senpai, but directly entering the Fort through the front gate sounds like our only option." Mashu said with a serious look on her face.

"I agree Mashu, It's not my first choice and it certainly is a big risk when dozens of angry soldiers with swords and spears might be waiting for us or a hot oil bath. However it appears to be our only choice." I said nodding my head in agreement.

"I don't like it, but I suppose It's our only option so let's do it." Scathach said nodding her head as well. I nodded my head at her.

"Alright then let's do this." I said and turned around facing the gate. I took a deep breath and put my fingers in between the gates and pulled the gate back with all my strength. The Gate budged open just enough for one person to fit through at a time. "Alright I'm going in!" I said and pressed myself against the gate.

"Hello anyone home?" I yelled one last time.

"Bonjour? Quelqu'un dans votre maison?" Mashu translated it for me. No response again…

"Screw it." I thought to myself and rushed through the opening with my weapon raised. I rushed through the opening and what I found was unexpected.

"This is… This is…" I stuttered looking around.

"This is...horrible…" Mashu voice came from behind me as she gasped. The interior of the castle was in ruins with crates on fire, ballista's destroyed, rubble from towers lay around the courtyard, and french soldiers sit against walls with bandages moaning in agony while woman and fellow soldiers tried to treat their wounds.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked stunned.

"Everything inside has been destroyed, huh...the outer walls may look relatively unharmed, but we can't really call this much of a fortress anymore." Roman's voice came out of nowhere again.

"I suppose that explains why they weren't ready for us, they are completely decimated. They aren't even in condition to mount a defensive even against only three of us." Scathach said.

"So I guess we won't need your attack helicopters Lancer, eh?" I said jokingly. Scathach shot me a stern look and I gave her a grin.

"Shut up." Scathach said with huff, I returned my gaze forward.

"Anyways so what do you think was the cause of this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Could have been the British." Mashu suggested.

"Unlikely. There are no siege weapons outside of the castle, no dead English soldiers or weapons lying about, and the fort is still under French control… barely." Scathach said as she looked around.

"Well why don't we ask one of the soldiers." Mashu said nodding her head at a French Soldier who was standing out in the open.

"Did you forget what happened last time…" I said.

"No of course not Senpai! But this time I will speak in french to him!" Mashu said.

"Alright I suppose you can, not like we got much to lose." I said shrugging. Mashu nodded her head with a smile and rushed over to the French Soldier. Scathach and I followed behind her in toe side by side. Scathach's eyes continued to wander around the fort and she firmly held her spear in both of her hands ready to strike. Mashu came to a stop in front of the French Soldier, who was an older man with a brown mustache wearing full metal armor and helmet carrying a sword and shield, who turned around in surprise and had a look of fear to his eyes. This might have not been such a great idea…

"Ahh p-p-plus sont à venir! (Ahh...!? M-m-more are coming!)" The French Soldier cried out and raised his weapon to defend himself. Mashu seemed to not pay notice to his fear and instead smiled at the soldier while Scathach and I stood awkwardly behind her.

"Bonjour. Ne craignez pas, monsieur, nous ne sommes que des voyageurs. (Hello. Do not be afraid, sir, we are merely travelers.)" Mashu said to the Soldier, the Soldier appeared to relax a little at Mashu's words.

"Vous n'êtes pas ... l'ennemi ...? (You are not ... the enemy ...?)" The French Soldier said.

"Hrm. That went surprisingly well. I wonder if he's just regained his senses, or-" Roman said.

"Or likely he just lost his will to fight Doctor." Olga retorted.

"Your tongue is like a sharp knife Director, you cut at me with your words." Roman said sarcastically.

"I swear to god Doctor…" Olga said and with that they weren't heard from again. Scathach and I continued to watch Mashu speak with the French Soldier.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? La guerre ne devrait-elle pas encore faire rage? Qu'en est-il du roi Charles VII et du roi Henri VI? Y at-il eu un traité de paix? (What is going on here? Should the war not still be raging on? What of King Charles VII and King Henry VI? Has there been a peace treaty?)" Mashu asked.

"Le roi Charles? N'avez-vous pas entendu? (King Charles? Haven't you heard?)" The French Soldier asked and Mashu shook her head. "Le roi est mort. Brûlé à mort dans les flammes de la sorcière. (The king is dead. Burned to death in the flames of the witch.)" The French Soldier explained to Mashu.

"...Mort...? Dans les flammes de la sorcière ...? (...Dead...? In the witch's...flames...?)" Mashu said tilting her head with a confused expression.

" C'était Jeanne D'arc. Cette femme est la "sorcière du dragon" qui est ressuscitée des morts.( It was "Jeanne D'arc". That woman is the "dragon witch" who rose from the dead.)" The French Soldier said. " L'Angleterre se retire depuis longtemps. Mais pour nous, où pouvons-nous nous échapper? (England has retired for a long time. But for us, where can we escape?)" The French Soldier asked. "C'était ma ville natale, maudit, et pourtant je n'étais pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. (This was my hometown, damn it, and yet I wasn't able to do anything.)" The French soldier said as he curled his fist in anger and rose it to his head. Mashu nodded apologetically.

"Merci monsieur de m'avoir dit. Gardez la tête baissée et restez en sécurité. (Thank you Sir for telling me. Keep your head down and stay safe.)" Mashu said patting his side.

"Merci madame. Que Dieu veille sur vous. (Thank you Madam. May God watch over you.)" The French Soldier said bowing his head.

"Did you understand anything those two were saying?" I whispered into Scathach's ear.

"Nope. French is not in my forte." Scathach said, Mashu walked up to us and seemed to be perplexed as she held her chin.

"Hmm...Jeanne D'arc, a witch...?" Mashu said.

"Jeanne D'arc? Isn't she a saint of France and some sort of war hero?" I asked.

"Something like that." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"Yes the patriot and saint Jeanne D'arc. She's a world famous hero." Mashu exclaimed. "Near the end of the Hundred Years' War, she was a woman who rose up to save France from being conquered. At the age of 17, she first stood up for France's sake, and in a single year she successfully recaptured Orleans…" Mashu explained to us. "However England's army eventually captured her, put her on trial for heresy, and burned her at the stake." Mashu said sadly. "...I hear that from the time she was imprisoned until her execution, she underwent horrible tortures and humiliations day after day. The English claimed that she was not a saint, but a heretic." Mashu continued to explain. "Because of that, she was put through all manners of tortures, to make her say "I do not hear the voice of God."" Mashu said.

"That sounds awful…." I said. "While that was tragic. It was tragic, because more than likely there is no voice of God that spoke to her or no God that waited for her in death." I thought to myself.

"Yes Yes so very tragic. Tis a pity that there probably is no god to await her in death. So she died for nothing." Scathach said crossing her arms with an unsympathetic look. Harsh words by Scathach, I know that I didn't really believe in a God either, but that was a little harsh for a Saint and a poor young girl. However Mashu seemed unaffected by this and continued her history lesson.

"After that, attempts to restore her honor were made, and four hundred years later she was officially canonized as a saint. A powerless girl whose thoughts managed to change the world, because of this, Jeanne D'arc would be a top-tier Heroic Spirit." Mashu said ending her statement. Scathach scoffed at this statement.

"So she's a top tier Heroic Spirit… but at the same time she's the cause of what's going on here? You say people are calling her a witch, but she's a saint… I'm not really following what's going on." I said with a puzzled look.

"Well from what I've gathered, which isn't a lot to go off of, is that Jeanne D'arc burned Charles VII to death and much of France has been reduced to ash and the British have retreated to England." Mashu said to Scathach and I.

"Well I don't believe that was in my History books, so that's likely the cause of the destruction of humanity in this timeline. However I thought Pierre Cauchon was the one who had Jeanne D'arc burned at the stake, not Charles VII. Jeanne D'arc was loyal to King Charles VII was she not? Or was Henry VI?" I said.

"Henry VI was never the true King of France considering he was also the King of England at the same time. He only became King of France by marrying someone in the French Royalty to try and obtain peace, but that never worked out and the two countries once again fell into war." Scathach said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I see well that would still raise question as why she burned Charles VII instead of Henry VI and Pierre Cauchon." I said.

"Why not all three…" Scathach said and I sighed.

"Hey! You don't support her burning all these people do you?" I asked.

"No of course not, going on some revenge quest is pitiful and rather childish. Someone ought to put this child in her place." Scathach said and I sighed.

"Well we don't know who all she has killed. Maybe she has also killed Pierre Cauchon and Henry VI. I didn't really get much out of the French Soldier other than the fact that France and Britain are in Chaos." Mashu said.

"Well I suppose that's better than nothing…" I said.

"Right indeed Operatives that is better than nothing. So for the time being your mission should be to try and secure more information on Jeanne D'arc and her whereabouts, establish a base camp, and locate her and kill her." Olga interjected almost giving me a heart attack, I think that the Director might have been more heartless than Scathach.

"Right Director…" I said, but then suddenly there was a cry from a man.

"Ah! Ils viennent! Ils reviennent! (...ah! They're coming! They're coming again!)" A French Soldier cried out. As he said that several soldiers rose to their feet and grabbed their spears and swords wearily.

"Wait what did he say?" I asked Mashu.

"Something is coming." Mashu said taking her shield off of her back.

"Right they are something is coming. Be careful! I'm picking up a magical response! It's a small power, so they might just be using a human body as a familiar...probably skeleton soldiers." Roman's voice said. "

"Wait Skeletons that look like Soldiers…" I said confused.

"That's what I said…" Roman said and I sighed mentally.

"A-Alright…." I said.

"This is different from the last fight. Go wild and crush them, you three!" Roman said.

"I'd rather not go wild…." I said.

"Operative shut up and just destroy them!" Olga's voice barked into my ear.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" I said.

"Understood. Your orders, Master! I'll smash them to splinters!" Mashu said looking at me.

"They shouldn't be a problem for me. Just give the word." Scathach said looking at me. This was the first time that I actually had Scathach and Mashu under my command in a fight.

"Let's see where they are coming from first…" I said looking around, my eyes eventually fell onto a hole in one of the walls where several French Soldiers laid gathered. "Over there!" I exclaimed and pointed, Mashu and Scathach looked in the direction I was pointing.

"Right let's go." Scathach said as she rushed over with Mashu and I bringing up her rear. As we got closer we saw that several French Soldiers had gotten prone on the rubble with their spears pointed forward while several French Soldiers clutched their shields in defensive position. Scathach, Mashu and I pushed our way through them and stood behind the lancers and looked forward to see several human Soldiers wearing metal armor, helmets and wielding weapons just like the French soldiers. However if Roman was correct they were just skeletons disguised as humans, even though I wasn't sure how that worked. That didn't matter though, a horde of them were charging towards us. I let out a grin and stepped over the french soldiers to the top of the rubble and faced down the enemy soldiers.

"What are you doing idiot! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Scathach exclaimed.

"Master you should really stay behind me…." Mashu said. I only grinned and reached into the other side of my jacket and pulled out a shiny compact small black gun.

"Hahaha time to introduce our friends to some advanced firepower…" I said as I pulled out a black P90 submachine gun from my jacket with a red dot sight. I held the P90 in both my hands and brought it up to my shoulder and aimed down the sights. I flicked the safety off and brought my finger to the trigger. When the Soldiers finally drew close enough I squeezed the trigger and the P90 spat out hot lead bullets out 900 rounds per minute as bullets turned in the magazine into the firing chamber. The 5.7×28mm rounds tore through the Skeleton soldiers armor and they piled up at the bottom of the rubble and it wasn't long before I had emptied the 50 round magazine and the barrel of the gun was smoking. The enemy soldiers had been defeated and all lay dead at the bottom of the rubble pile, not even one had managed to reach the top.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Last time I was restricted to only 8 rounds but now I have 50 rounds you bastards! You're feeble armor is no match for my superior firepower!" I said laughing as I ejected my magazine…

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! Happy New Years Eve! I thought I'd squeeze one more chapter out before 2019 was over, and my way of making up for not giving you guys a Christmas chapter. So enjoy your last present of the year! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen A Helpful Knight

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **A Helpful Knight**

* * *

"Hahaha…." I continued laughing softly as I slid the new magazine into my P90.

"Are you quite done laughing hysterically like a deranged lunatic?" Scathach voice asked from behind me. I slung my P90 under my shoulder and cleared my throat.

"Ahem I wasn't laughing like a deranged lunatic. I just got umm a little carried away with my excitement since those skeletons were a really pain for us in Fuyuki… But ahem yes I am done." I said putting my hands on my hips smiling proudly at the dead corpses piled up at the bottom of the rubble on the other side.

"That's great…" Scathach said and suddenly I felt her grab my arm and I got dragged effortlessly along down the rubble away from everyone to a place out of sight.

"Ack!" I suddenly gasped as I felt Scathach put me into a headlock and squeeze. "Ack Lancer I can't breathe!" I gasped for air.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Or are you just that stupid OR maybe perhaps you want to die?" Scathach said as I clawed at her arms. "If you want to die I can fulfill that desire real quickly." Scathach said.

"N-No!" I exclaimed. "I just thought I'd deal with them quickly!" I said gasping.

"You idiot! You're suppose to leave these things to Mashu and I. We're the Servants and you're the Master!" Scathach said as she let out a low growl.

"I-I'm sorry. P-Please next time I'll stay behind Mashu! Ack! I-I'm sorry Lancer…." I said.

"Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed from behind.

"Ugh… seriously it's amazing that you and Mashu even survived Fuyuki…" Scathach said with a sigh. "Very well so long as you promise to stay behind Mashu." Scathach said and loosened her grip. I pulled my head out and stepped back.

"Alright Alright. I'm just trying to be of assistance…" I said as I rubbed my neck. "Gezz Scathach…" I murmured to myself.

"Geez, You're no good to us dead… Idiot." Scathach said as she rubbed her temples.

"Senpai are you alright?" Mashu asked looking at me with concerned eyes, I turned back to look at her.

"Ahaha that was nothing. Lancer and I were just having a bit of a disagreement that's all." I said as I continued to rub my neck.

"Hmph. Right, Disagreement. Just don't do it again." Scathach said with a grunt.

"Alright Lancer…" I said as Mashu placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her and gave a weary smile. "Geez Scathach we are only less than an hour into this singularity and things are already going rough. At this rate we are doomed." I thought to myself and sighed mentally.

"Hé, c'est assez impressionnant. Ce dispositif caché sous votre bras a été capable de détruire l'ennemi en quelques minutes.(Hey, that was pretty impressive. That device tucked under your arm was able to destroy the enemy within a matter of moments.)" The French Soldier from earlier said walking up to us, Mashu, Scathach and I turned to look at him. Mashu let out a fake laugh with a forced smile.

"Haha merci, mais n'êtes-vous pas confus ou peur par ce dispositif?(Haha thank you, but are you not confused or scared by that device?)" Mashu asked tilting her head.

"Non, pas vraiment. Pour être honnête, avec tout ce que j'ai vu, je renonce à poser des questions. (No not really. To be honest, with everything I have seen, I give up questioning anything.)" The French Soldier said with a weary expression.

"Je vois ... Maintenant, je suis désolé de devoir vous déranger davantage, mais pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous dire l'histoire complète dès le début? (I see... Now, I'm sorry to have to bother you further, but could you please tell us the full story from the beginning?)" Mashu asked. "Est-il vrai que Jeanne D'arc a été relancée? (Is it true that Jeanne D'arc was revived?)" Mashu added in another question.

"Bien sûr madame, je serais heureuse de vous aider après que vous nous ayez aidés. J'ai participé aux batailles à Orléans, donc j'ai tout mémorisé. (Of course Madam, I would be glad to be of assistance after you helped us. I participated in the battles at Orleans, so I've got everything memorized.) Ses cheveux et sa couleur de peau sont différents maintenant, mais c'était certainement la fille de saint que j'ai vue. (Her hair and her skin color are different now, but it was definitely the saint girl that I saw.) Quand nous avons appris que l'Angleterre l'avait captée et l'avait brûlée au bûcher, nous étions en train de trembler de colère. (When we heard that England captured her and burned her at the stake, we were shaking with anger.)" The French soldier explained as he curled his hand into a fist and seemed to remember something and gritted his teeth. "Mais maintenant la fille est encore en vie! Non seulement cela, elle a fait des affaires avec des démons! (But now the girl is still alive! Not only that, she did business with demons!)" The French soldier exclaimed.

"Démons, vous dites? ... vous voulez dire, comme les squelettes de plus tôt? (Demons, you say? ... you mean, like the skeletons from earlier?)" Mashu exclaimed as she gasped putting her hand to her mouth.

"Non, non, pas eux. S'ils sont des créatures comme celles-là, nous sommes en mesure de les gérer (No, no, not them. If they are creatures like those, we are able to manage them)" The French Soldier said shaking his head, but before he can continue there is a horrifying scream that comes from within the castle.

"….ah!" Mashu exclaims and I look around for where the scream came from. The French Soldier turns around and grips his sword tight.

"Putain, je le savais! Il vient pour nous, nous devrons nous battre! (Damn it, I knew it! It's coming for us, we're going to have to fight!)" The French Soldier said and headed off. "Chez Arms Brothers! Il est revenu pour nous finir! (To Arms Brothers! It has come back to finish us off!)" The French Soldier exclaimed as if to rally his comrades.

"There's a large lifeform come right at your guy's position! And it's fast…!" Roman's voice exclaimed from out of nowhere. I was confused at what was going on, but I knew it couldn't be good. I reached into my jacket and gasped the grip of my pistol and slowly pulled it out. Suddenly the ground trembled as something very large landed on the ground and a powerful gust of wind hit us all in the back of the head. All of us slowly looked over our shoulders, our eyes widened as we looked at what stood before us.

"Is t-th-that a D-D-Dragon?" I exclaimed as I looked at the mighty beast that stood before us. A massive dragon stood before us on two legs with a pointed tail and horns sticking out of its head, with green scales coating its entire body. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me…." I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes, but when I opened them it was still standing there.

"It's a Wyvern to be precise." Scathach said stepping in front of me as she gripped her spear tightly in defensive stance. Mashu took her shield off of her back and placed it firmly in front of her.

"What the hell is the difference?" I exclaimed.

"Wyvern's are smaller than dragons. They also have two legs while dragons have four." Mashu explained.

"O-Oh…." I said.

"Never, absolutely never, has such a creature existed in fifteenth century France!" Mashu said as she gripped her shield.

"I don't think that dragons have ever existed in any century Mashu!" I exclaimed.

"Quite right I suppose…" Mashu said. The Wyvern seemed to have finally rested its gaze on Mashu and Scathach and began to stomp over towards us.

"It's coming!" Roman exclaimed.

"I'm sure they can very well see that Doctor!" Olga retorted.

"Master, fight with everything you've got! This fight will be completely different from the last one!" Mashu said. I looked down at my P90 under my shoulder and the Colt 1911 in my hands then looked up at the Wyvern.

"I DIDN'T BRING ENOUGH FIREPOWER TO FIGHT DRAGONS!" I cried out as I slumped down to the ground.

Then all of a sudden there was a powerful and commanding voice that boomed across the battlefield. The voice came from a young looking woman who had appeared amongst the chaos and seemed to appear to be rallying the troops.

"Soldats, jetez de l'eau sur vos têtes! Cela vous aidera à vous protéger contre les flammes! (Soldiers, throw water upon your heads! That will help protect you from the flames!)" The woman cried out in french, she was quite a sight to behold. She was woman clad in iron plated knight armor that sparkled in the sunlight. She wore a purple skirt that came from out under her knight armor and she had on black stockings that went up to her hips. She wore iron knight boots alongside iron gauntlets. A purple fabric covered her shoulders and neck area, alongside what appeared to be iron collar around her neck with some sort of iron plate on her face. She had long flowing blonde hair that went into a ponytail down to her rear with purple ribbon at the end. Her eyes appeared to be amethyst-colored and seemed pure. The Woman wielded an elegant longsword in one hand and held a pole with a banner in the other, which she planted firmly in the ground and it flapped in the wind. She truly was a beautiful sight on the battlefield and made my heart almost skip a beat.

"Eh….!?" A French Soldier exclaimed as the woman grabbed him by the arm.

"Vous y! Ramassez vos armes et combattez! (You there! Pick up your weapons and fight!)" The woman cried. "Ensemble avec moi! Veuillez suivre … (Together, with me! Please follow…)" The Woman said and seemed to bother waiting for the soldiers to understand what she had just said and she charged straight into battle.

"What the hell is that woman thinking." Scathach said.

"I don't know…." I said as I watched the woman charge into battle.

"That person is…" Mashu said.

"Ohh, it's another Servant! The readings are weak, though. What is up with that girl…?" Roman's voice said.

"Another servant? No way!" I exclaimed.

"It would appear so. If we don't help her though, she will likely be killed." Mashu said and turned around to face me. "Master your orders?" Mashu asked and It took me a moment to process it. "Uh what should I do… We could just use this as a chance to escape amidst the confusion…. But if we do that the woman will likely die. And I really want to know who she is, she attracted my attention for reasons I couldn't quite put my finger on." I said. I looked up at Mashu and Scathach and stood up dusting myself off.

"Mashu! Lancer! I order you to assist the other woman in killing the Wyvern! Do not allow the woman to be killed! She could prove to be a major assest to us. Do this all by any means necessary! Don't hold back, work together as a team and show me what you can do!" I commanded, Mashu and Scathach nodded their head at me.

"Roger that Master." Mashu said.

"Understood." Scathach said with determined eyes. "Mashu go on ahead and assist her. I'll be there in a moment." Scathach said and Mashu nodded her head and darted off to assist the woman. As Scathach watched Mashu dash off she turned to face me and walked towards me, Scathach stopped in front of me and grabbed my arm and began dragging me off.

"Ah what the heck Lancer!" I exclaimed as Scathach dragged me off until we came to a stop behind a bunch of crates and Scathach placed her hand on my shoulder and forced me to sit down against the boxes. Scathach kneeled down in front of me.

"Stay put, you'll only get in the way out there. Keep your head down too." Scathach said, I let a sigh.

"Fine Fine I'll stay out of your way." I said.

"Good boy." Scathach said and rubbed my head. I swatted her hand away and she stood up.

"Knock it off and hurry up and go help Mashu and that girl before they get killed!" I exclaimed, A grin formed on Scathach's lips and she dashed off over the boxes towards the fight. I peeked over the boxes and let out a low growl. "Damn it Scathach, Stop treating me like a kid. We're suppose to be partners in this. I'm not some novice, I know how to handle myself." I murmured.

I watched the fight between the Dragon and Scathach, Mashu, and the woman unfold behind the boxes. Scathach raced full steam ahead into the fray as the Wyvern stomped his feet trying to crush Mashu and the Knight beneath its feet. The Knight clashed her sword against the reptile's scaly legs, but it only recoiled and the Knight appeared to be staggered by this. Mashu slammed her shield down on the Wyverns foot and it let out a shriek and it rose its foot and smashed it down towards Mashu, Mashu lept out of the way just in time before being turned into a pancake as she pressed her back against the Knights and they appeared to exchange glances with one another. Scathach darted underneath the beast and jab the beast several times in it's underbelly. Scathach's spear seemed to chip off several scales, which only seemed to piss the Wyvern off instead of hurt it. Scathach dashed behind the Wyvern heading for its tail, and the Wyvern seemed to have took notice because it swung its tail and thrashed it around to try and swipe at Scathach. Scathach easily leaped out of the way and prepared to strike again. It was then when the Knight ran out in front of the Wyvern and waved her arms about trying to get the Wyverns attention.

"What the hell are you doing idiot?" I exclaimed as I stood up. The Wyvern appeared to have taken noticed because it took its attention off of Scathach and looked down at the Knight. The Wyvern threw its head back and an orange light emitted from within the Wyvern's mouth. "Shit!" I thought to myself. The Wyvern opened its mouth wide open and Spat out a powerful ball of fire at the Knight. I gasped as the Knight stood still in her place. The Fireball impacted with the knight and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared the Knight stood with her arms over her head still alive, because standing right in front of her was Mashu gripping her shield tightly. That's right, Mashu's shield had proved to be pretty flame resistant in Fuyuki. Then several French Soldiers rushed past my clutching shields, swords, and Lances.

"You idiots what are you doing!" I cried out, however they didn't listen.

They surrounded the Wyvern with their shields raised in front of them, the Lancers threw back their arms and hurled their lances at the Wyvern. The Lances only ended up bouncing off the Wyvern's scaley armor. The Sword wielding french soldiers charged at the Wyvern and began to clash their swords against the Wyvern's feet. The Wyvern paid them little mind as he swished his tail around striking several of the Lancers sending them flying backwards all over the place. The Wyvern then turned his attention to the soldiers striking at his feet and he rose his feet and stomped down several times turning the soldiers into a gooey pile of blood, guts, and bones. Several arrows began to bounce off of him and he turned his attention to several archers bothering him. The Wyvern threw his head back and hurled several fireballs at the archers positions, explosions rattled the castle as towers and walls crumbled beneath the great fireballs with several archers being turned to Ash and others barely escaping with their lives. Mashu and the Knight returned to harassing the Wyvern from underneath slashing out at his underbelly while Mashu swung her shield around at the Wyvern feet who thrashed about trying to dodge Mashu's blows and stomp them. "Damn it I have to try and assisting them! Nothing they are doing seems to be working!" I thought to myself, but what could I do? "Damn it I really wish I could call in an airstrike right now or an artillery bombardment…" I thought to myself. Then an idea struck me. "Oh Director, if you could be of assistance to me please." I said. A few moments passed by and no response.

"... What do you want?" Olga's voice asked.

"I don't suppose you could send an RPG or perhaps a Panzerfaust 3?" I asked kindly.

"No." Olga responded.

"Wh-What? Why the hell not? We are fighting a goddamn Dragon, and we are struggling here. Do you want us to die?" I asked.

"No of course not, but we can't just send you things willy nilly. You would have to set up a summoning circle. And you clearly don't have the time to do that right now." Olga responded.

"Ugh… Fine." I said and turned my attention back to the Wyvern. The Dragon was still stomping about as it tried to crush Mashu in the Knight beneath its feet or clutch them with its claws. Scathach was nowhere to be seen. I took took aim with my pistol at the Wyvern, resting my arms on the boxes. "Where was a dragon's weak spots?" I pondered for a few moments, then it struck me. The eyes! I took aim at the Wyverns eyes and wrapped my finger around the trigger, then I gently squeezed the trigger and a loud bang went off and the air filled with gunsmoke. The bullet bounced off of the Dragon's eye lids.

"Fuck!" I murmured under my breath. The Dragon turned its attention to me and it's black pupils seemed to home in on me. What was I going to do? No time to think about that, the dragon was raring for another fireball. I took aim again at the Dragon's eyes and squeezed the trigger. The shot rang through the air and then…

There was a blood screeching screech from the Dragon as blood burst from one of the Dragon's eyes and it hurled its fireball in a random direction. However it was a short lived victory because the dragon turned its attention directly back at me and wasted no time in hurling a fireball right at me. I threw myself against the ground as the massive fireball shoot overhead and I felt sweat roll down my back as the fireball collided with the wall behind me. There was an explosion and some rubble went flying overhead. I looked up to see that several of the crates were on fire and a massive hole ripped across the top of them. The ground rumbled and I peeked over the crates to see the Dragon coming straight at me.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

"You really pissed it off!" Roman exclaimed.

"No Shit!" I said as prepared to make a run for it, but then the Dragon let out another screech and I turned back to see the Knight has stabbed her sword into the Wyvern's foot and blood squirted out, especially over the Knight. Then I caught Scathach appear out of the corner of my eye as she made a dash for the Wyvern's tail while it was distracted.

"Vous ne prendrez pas une autre vie! (You will not take another life!)" The Knight decreed. Mashu swung her shield with full might at the Wyvern's feet and several scales shattered off. The Knight Withdrew her sword and swung it at the Wyvern foot, the sword pierced through flesh and bone and cut the foot right off. The Wyvern screamed out in pain and staggered, but Mashu swung her sword hard against the other foot and the scales fell off again, and the Knight chopped off the other foot. The Wyvern came crashing forward a few feet in front of me. I brought my hands up to protect my face from the rocks and dust. After the dust settled, I looked to see that the dragon was looking straight at me. It's eyes were filled with anger and fire huffed from its mouth like it was about to fire a fireball straight at me, and there would be no dodging this one. Then I caught Scathach slide down the Wyvern's body towards its head. Apparently Scathach had scaled its body while it had been distracted. Scathach landed on top of the Wyvern head and brought her spear up.

"I'm sending you straight back to hell!" Scathach said as she plunged her spear straight through the Wyvern's skull and blood squirted out all over Scathach as the Dragon let out a death scream and the life slowly faded from it's eyes and then it was dead. I stood up and dusted myself off. I walked over to Scathach who yanked her spear out of the Wyvern's head and jumped down landing in front of me.

"You seemed to be absent for most the battle." I said.

"I was waiting for the correct moment to strike. I was scaling the back and had planned on taking it out from above, while it was distracted. However it would appear that Mashu and the Knight took out its legs." Scathach said.

"Yes well I'm sure if they hadn't you still would have gotten the Dragon either way." I said.

"Of course!" Scathach exclaimed. "And before you think that I just wanted to take the glory of the kill, that's not the case! I wanted to kill this thing in the quickest way possible. And me jabbing at its spear from the bottom wouldn't have gotten very far. Its underbelly was heavily armored." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"I wasn't accusing you of doing any such thing, what ever kills it fastest is fine by me. You sure just took your sweet time that's all." I said and Scathach let out a grunt. I gave Scathach a smile and patted her head. "Good work Lancer." I said, Scathach swatted my hand away.

"I don't need your praise. I'm not some child." Scathach retorted.

"Alright Alright. Sorry." I said apologetically.

"Senpai! I'm glad to see you are alright!" Mashu said appearing from behind the Wyvern as she rushed over to us.

"Yeah I'm still in once piece. Thanks to Lancer. If it hadn't been for her I could have been this things dinner or I would have been a little toasty." I said jokingly. Mashu let out a chuckle.

"Ahaha well I'm glad to hear that didn't happen. Then Lancer would have had to cut you out." Mashu said.

"Anyways good work on distracting that Wyvern and taking out its legs." I said patting Mashu's head.

"Thank you Senpai, and thank you for distracting the Wyvern with your excellent shot. You bought us the time to get underneath it and take out its legs. We had slowly been chipping away at the armor on the legs, but I think the Wyvern knew what we had been up to and was making it difficult for us to hit it." Mashu said nodding her head at me. Then she turned to Scathach. "Luckily your spear is strong enough to pierce through the thick armor. If we didn't have you, it would have took much longer to penetrate its thick armor and deliver the final blow." Mashu said gratefully.

"Just doing what needed to be done." Scathach replied.

"Well anyway, where'd that knight go?" I asked looking around.

"I believe she went to go find someplace to rest." Mashu said.

"Oh?" I said.

"All right, nicely done, ladies and gentlemen! Ahh, just watching you guys, my hands were sweating and I was seriously squeezing my sesame manjuu!" Roman suddenly interjected out of nowhere.

"Way to jump in late." I said.

"Haha Sorry I wanted to give you guys time to congratulate each other." Roman said as he chuckled.

"Doctor… You know that was the sesame manjuu I prepared." Mashu said.

"Roman's in the hot seat now." I thought to myself with a grin.

"Eh? Huh? Really? I saw it with the tea in the control room, so I just figured surely…" Roman said.

"You're so selfish Doctor." Olga said.

"B-But…" Roman stuttered.

"…It was supposed to be for when we return from this Order, prepared as a sort of small thanks. Of course, you weren't doing your work, Doctor, unlike Senpai and Lancer down here on the ground." Mashu said coldly. "Ouch! Poor Roman." I thought to myself.

"Mashu…how were you were raised as such a good girl…" Roman said and we heard him munching down on food. Presuming Mashu's sesame manjuu. I let out a sigh, and Mashu frowned.

"Doctor you're such a Pig. You really disgust me." Olga said.

"W-Wh-What? I can't help it! I'm starving!" Roman said and with that we heard him gulp. "Anyways, that was delicious. I'm sure Chris and Lancer would be quite pleased by this too!" Roman said, Mashu turned to look at me.

"...Senpai. When we get back to Chaldea, please save some of this excursions battle resources for me. There's one more person I'd like to add to my list of enemies beaten with the back of my sword." Mashu said and I let out a sly grin.

"Of course Mashu." I said grinning, Mashu smiled at me.

"W-What? You guys are just joking right… right?" Roman said.

"You have my permission to hit the Doctor when you get back." Olga said and with that the three of us chuckled, even Scathach let out a small chuckle. Suddenly there was a scream and we all turned to face where it had come from...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! Happy New Years! A New Year, New Fated Destiny Chapters! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen The Saint

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **The Saint**

* * *

"Pas question, cette femme est ... ahh, c'est elle! Courir! La sorcière est là! (No way, that woman is...ahh, it's her! Run! The witch is here!)" A French Soldier screamed out and we turned to face his direction. The remaining French Soldiers were fleeing from the same Knight who had been assisting us fight the Wyvern.

"W-W-Wait ne vont pas! Qu'entendez-vous par sorcière? Qu'ai-je fait de mal? (W-W-Wait don't go! What do you mean by witch? What did I do wrong?)" The Knight seems to say as she reaches out at the fleeing soldiers. "Pourquoi tout le monde a-t-il peur de moi. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait … (Why is everyone so afraid of me. I don't understand what I did wrong…)" The Knight murmurs sadly as she rests her head down into her hands and squeezes her head. I looked back at Scathach and Mashu then back at her. I make an executive decision and decide to head over and talk to her. I tucked my pistol back into my shoulder holster and began walking towards her, Mashu, and Scathach fell in line behind me.

"What do you plan on doing?" I heard Scathach murmur from behind me.

"I plan on asking her who she is and any other information she can give us." I murmured back.

"What makes you think she will want to help us? We're just strangers to her." Scathach replied bitterly.

"Uh well she helped us fight the Dragon, if she wasn't the helping kind she would have just let us fight it by ourselves." I replied.

"Fair point I suppose…" Scathach said and I looked over my shoulder at her. Scathach was gripping her spear firmly in both her hands and her whole body looked tense. I looked back at the Knight as we got closer and closer, she was sitting down on a pile of rubble with her arms wrapped around her knees and her face pressed into her knees. We finally came to a stop in front of her and she looked up from her knees. Tears were running down her face and it made me almost want to cry too. "Damn it, why is it that when cute girls cry it makes me want to cry." I thought to myself.

"Q-Qu-Qui êtes-vous? Vous allez m'appeler une sorcière trop comme le reste des soldats? Commencez à me jeter des pierres? (W-Wh-Who are you? Are you going to call me a witch too like the rest of the soldiers? Start throwing rocks at me?)" The Knight said with a sniffle.

"Eh?" I said and leaned over to Mashu's ear. "Mashu what did she say?" I whispered softly into Mashu's ear.

"She said "Who are you? Are you going to call me a witch too like the rest of the soldiers? Start throwing rocks at me?"" Mashu whispered into my ear bringing her hand up to cover it, my heart skipped a beat at such saddening words. I turned and faced the beautiful young knight and cleared my throat.

"Ahem No No Nothing like that. Please shed your tears my fair lady. We mean you no harm, we were the ones who helped you fight the Wyvern!" I exclaimed. The woman stared at me in awe for a few moments and there was silence.

"…." The Woman remained silent for a moment's, I gulped nervously. Maybe she still thinks I'm the enemy because I spoke in english. I sensed Scathach ready to strike, and was afraid this was about to turn into a bloodbath. Then the woman brought her hand up and wiped away her tears and looked back up at me. "...You are an Englishman yes?" The woman asked.

"You speak English! Um Yes the Three of us primarily speak English. However we are not from Britain!" I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Ahem I see well um, Thank you very much for your help." The Woman said.

"No we should be Thanking you for your help. Without your help we wouldn't have been able to take down the Wyvern." I said with a warm smile and the woman let out a light chuckled.

"Hahaha you are too kind Monsieur." The woman said holding her hand up to her mouth as she chuckled.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Christopher. You may call me Chris for short." I said extending my hand to shake. The woman looked down at my hand and extended her hand to grasp it.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Chris. My full name is Jeanne D'arc some call me Joan of Arc. You may call me Jeanne." Jeanne said as she grasped my hand and shook it, as my eyes widened. "The Holy Saint Jeanne D'arc was so beautiful!" I thought to myself. "My Servant class is Ruler." Jeanne added.

"Jeanne…D'arc!?" Mashu exclaimed, there was no comment from Scathach.

"I apologize… but aren't you suppose to be d-dead?" I asked as the realization just hit me.

"We can talk about that later. …because of those guys from earlier, we shouldn't be talking here." Jeanne said and tried to get up, but as her feet hit the ground they went wobbly and she looked lightheaded. Then her legs gave out and she fell to the ground.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed as I caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up.

"I'm…. I'm sorry. It would appear that I am too weak, my mana levels are extremely low. I'm afraid… I'm afraid that I won't be able to sustain myself for much longer…" Jeanne said as I helped her up and she sat down on the rock.

"Does that mean you'll fade away?" I asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so…" Jeanne said as she lowered her head and took a deep breath. I looked around for any signs of enemies or the French Soldiers, but it seems as if the castle had been completely abandoned.

"It looks like we're all alone. So why don't we just stay here for the moment Jeanne." I said.

"Mmm I guess so, but we shouldn't stay too long." Jeanne replied as she wrapped her arms around her knees. I turned my attention to Mashu and Scathach.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Senpai we can't let her fade away. You should form a pact with her to supply her with mana." Mashu said holding her chin, Four looked at me with pitiful eyes while on Mashu's shoulder.

"Eh? Lancer tell me you have another idea?" I said turning to Scathach who had her arms and eyes closed. Scathach took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"As much as I don't think it's really a good idea, it's the only option we have. You're the only one who can supply her with mana, neither of us are capable of having a command seal or forming a pact with another servant. Otherwise she will fade away." Scathach replied as she closed her eyes again.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU TWO! JUST AN ENERGY SOURCE? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE UNLIMITED MANA?" I exclaimed in a hushed tone as I felt a tad bit agitated that those two were so easily suggesting I form a new pact with a servant. Each new servant I added put an extreme strain on me and I'm pretty sure three servants would the most It could handle, if at all. For all I knew I could just die from forming a third pact with Jeanne.

"No…." Mashu replied shyly.

"Unless of course you want your girlfriend to fade away." Scathach said with a sly grin as she opened one eye.

"Wh-" I said taken completely aback. "S-she's not my girlfriend. I just met her!" I exclaim.

"Oh ho but you two seemed fated to be with one another. With how sweetly you talk to her, you two are already on a first name basis too. And with how she fainted and you caught her before she hit the ground." Scathach went on teasingly.

"Knock it off Lancer! She's a saint how can one not be interested in talking to her. And I couldn't just let her fall and hit her head could I? She could have vital information and could assist us in this timeline." I said.

"Mmm hmm sure." Scathach said nodding her head with a grin on her face.

"Ah Whatever." I said throwing my hands up and turning to Mashu.

"Mashu do you think she is honestly a Servant?" I asked.

"I don't see why not? She has no reason to lie to us." Mashu said and I sighed.

"Roman are you sure she is a servant. I mean is it possible that she could be lying? She seems a little weak to be a servant." I asked into thin air.

"I would have to agree with Mashu. She seems weak, but that girl is definitely a Servant." Roman's voice said and I sighed. "Besides she's surely well acquainted with the time period. You'll probably be able to get a detailed report from her on what happened." Roman added only warranting another heavy sigh.

"Very well… I guess since there is no choice." I said and turned around to face Jeanne.

"Jeanne I discussed with my partners and I was wondering since the area is clear perhaps you could tell us more about what happened." I said, I thought it best to not straight out ask her if she would like to become my servant. "Actually the way I put that sounded really kinky…." I thought to myself and shook the dirty thoughts out of my head. Jeanne looked up from her knees and shook her head.

"Very well, but first off, may I please know your comrades names? I didn't get a chance to ask them in the battle. They fought very valiantly, especially the woman with a spear. I've never seen such skill with a spear before." Jeanne said looking at Scathach who was taken aback by this.

"Of course, My name is Mashu Kyrielight and Senpai has already introduced himself, but he is my Master." Mashu said extending her hand to shake it. Jeanne grasped her hand and shook it firmly before releasing it. Jeanne turned her attention back to Scathach.

"I'm Lancer and Christopher is also my Master." Scathach said crossing her arms. Jeanne extended her hand to shake, but Scathach kept her arms where they were. I tilted my head and frowned at Scathach who only returned my dirty look. Jeanne retracted her hand and frowned.

"I was hoping you would have told me your name, but I understand that you have your reasons for not wanting to tell me your true name. As most servants keep their name hidden… That and I am a random stranger." Jeanne returned her gaze to me and I snapped my attention back to her.

"So Master huh…? There are Masters in this Holy Grail War as well, I see." Jeanne said holding her chin.

"Actually, we have absolutely nothing to do with the Grail War. I'm nothing more than a Demi-Servant." Mashu said quick to point out.

"Demi-Servant…?" Jeanne tilted her head and looked at Scathach.

"Don't look at me! I'm a full servant, Mashu is the only Demi Servant here." Scathach exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't truly a servant in the first place I murmured… you know since you've never even died." I murmured and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my foot. I leaped back and held my foot in agony.

"Shut the fuck up." Scathach whispered and I shot her an angry stare which she returned in kind.

"I am an abnormal Heroic Spirit. Have you not heard of my kind before?" Mashu asked tilting her head, I recomposed myself and cleared my throat.

"Ahem Mashu, I believe you're the first of your kind…" I murmured to her.

"O-Oh…" Mashu said turning to look at me with disheartened eyes.

"Sorry Mashu, but I could be wrong so don't take it too hard!" I exclaimed trying to cheer her up.

"No its alright Senpai…" Mashu said turning back to Jeanne D'arc.

"…hm well, perhaps I should clear some things up first, before we go further." Jeanne said clearing her throat before continuing. "I am more certainly a Servant myself. My class is Ruler. That much is clear to me. However…while I originally should have been given knowledge of the Holy Grail War, the majority of that knowledge is missing. No, knowledge is not the only thing I have lost. It seems that my status parameters are also suffering reduced rank. I would need command seals to fight other Servants, and I appear unable to read their true names. Fortunately, this is my home country. At least it seems like I can communicate here…" Jeanne said before trailing off.

"Ahem Yes I believe this is the first time that I've heard of a Ruler class Servant. Perhaps maybe you could clarify what a Ruler Servant is? I've only heard of the Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker class servants." I inquired. I was generally curious as to what a Ruler Class servant was or does, so who better to ask than a Ruler Servant.

"Eh, the details are a little fuzzy to me right now. However I'll try to remember them. Bear with me a moment." Jeanne said as she held her head and thought for a minute before she finally looked up and spoke. "Ruler class servants are non-standard servants who are summoned by the Holy Grail it brings forth Ruler to protect the concept of the Holy Grail War itself. In the case of the reserve system of the Greater Grail being activated in the Great Holy Grail War, Ruler class servants are suppose to take neither side of the battle, but only acts in the interest of the Grail. The criteria for being a Ruler class servant is that the person must possess no desire for the Holy Grail." Jeanne explained.

"Hey Lancer you could be a Ruler class servant since you possess no desire for the Holy Grail." I said turning to Scathach with a sly grin, Scathach only narrowed her eyes at me.

"I wasn't summoned in this war you idiot…." Scathach said. "And Besides you know I can't you idiot, I'm too busy being your Servant." Scathach replied.

"Partner." I said correcting her.

"Whatever, like it matters anymore." Scathach scoffed, and I sighed.

"Ahem thank you for clearing that up for me Jeanne." I said turning to look at Jeanne with a warm smile.

"It was no big deal…" Jeanne said.

"Ahem Earlier, those soldiers said something. It was something about how Jeanne D'arc had become a "dragon witch."" Mashu said as she cleared her throat and Jeanne redirected her attention back at Mashu.

"….well I only gained consciousness several hours ago, so I don't really know the details myself. I'm sorry." Jeanne said and we all frowned slightly. "However, it would appear that in this world, there is another Jeanne D'arc. A Jeanne who was said to murder King Charles of France and raze Orleans…" Jeanne said.

"That would appear to be the case Jeanne, from what we've gathered…" I said to Jeanne.

"So two of the same Servant have been summoned to the same era, am I right…?" Mashu asked and Jeanne nodded her head.

"I find that a little strange though. In Fuyuki there was only one Saber though…" I said pointing out.

"I believe the case with Saber was a different story." Scathach said and I shrugged.

"Maybe… Is it even possible Roman?" I asked.

"Yes I believe so…if I were to go through the records of the Holy Grail War, I would think that such a practice of simultaneous summoning might exist." Roman said.

"Its possible, but unlikely it was natural. Whoever is behind all of this likely summoned the evil version of Jeanne D'arc." Olga said speaking up.

"Agreed Director. Anyways, let's make some decisions here. Charles VII is dead, and Orleans is taken." Roman said.

"So In other words, we could say that the country of France is collapsing." Olga said making it short and sweet.

"We could figure that much out on our own." I said.

"We're just going over the facts Operative. So hold your tongue." Olga said and I sighed. "Anyways continue Roman." Olga directed.

"Historically, France was the country that first popularized concepts of human liberty and equality, and many other countries followed in its wake. If such rights were delayed for even a century, the development of humanity would no doubt stagnate. If this happened, we might even be living in the same conditions as the Middle Ages in the present day." Roman said.

"I'm not quite sure if France did a very good job at any of those concepts until Marine Le Pen won the Presidential elections back in 2017 and cleaned up France's mess and gave France back its culture and freedom. I can only imagine what state it would be in now if it had went the other way…" I murmured.

"Mmm hmmm I would have to somewhat agree with Christopher." Scathach said nodding her head.

"True, True I suppose." Roman said.

"Hush you three, don't go dragging French politics into this." Olga scolded us three.

"I can hear voices…what black magic is this now? Who the heck are you guys…?" Jeanne said with a confused expression.

"Ahaha it is not black magic I reassure you Jeanne." I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Whoops, I almost forgot to introduce myself. It's a pleasure to meet you, Saint Jeanne D'arc." Roman said and Roman's blue hologram appeared and Jeanne directed her attention to him and was taken aback. "I am Roami Akiman. Everyone calls me Roman, though. I'm these guys' support. I'll be looking forwards to working with you." Roman said bowing his head and then Olga's appeared next to Roman in Hologram form with her arms crossed.

"And I am Olga Marie Animusphere. I am the Director of Chaldea and Boss of all of these people. You may call me Director." Olga said, Jeanne only seemed to be more confused by this. However she nodded her head at them both.

"I don't really understand what I am really seeing or understand… but I suppose I will just have to come to accept that this is reality. However it's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Jeanne said bowing her head.

"The pleasure is mine Miss D'arc." Roman said.

"Ahem Sorry to interrupt, Mademoiselle Jeanne. I'd like to explain our version of things now, though." Mashu said as she butted in, Mashu began by explaining our goal. "Our goal here is to fix distortions of history. Chaldea. That is the name of our organization." Mashu said and then went on to explain everything about our organization, our purpose, and how the World and humanity were under threat with the possibility of us never seeing the light of 2032.

A few moments later

"…I see. To think that these events would lead to the destruction of the world." Jeanne said as she nodded her head in understandment, I was surprised she understood all of that. I feel like if I was a woman knight from the 15th century I would have been overwhelmed and shocked, but then again I guess she wasn't a hero or saint for nothing. "Suddenly my troubles seem so small in comparison. But now, I…" Jeanne said trailing off as she looked up into the sky.

"Fou?" Four said as he tilted his head.

"...Now I…. Now I just don't know anymore. Even as an imperfect Servant, I still can't believe another "me" is here." Jeanne said her face filled with disbelief. "…A Jeanne D'arc who took Orleans…and more than just that, those flying dragons…" Jeanne said as she lost herself in thought.

"Those wyverns, yes. …seeing them in fifteenth century France is still unbelievable." Mashu said looking up into the sky. "But more importantly, it was the "dragon witch" that brought them here." Mashu said as she looked back down at Jeanne.

"Yes. It would seem that those dragons are being controlled by the other "me", yes. However I have no idea how she's doing it. During my lifetime, such a thing would be unthinkable." Jeanne said. "To summon a dragon would be black magic of the highest degree. Not only that, but she seems to be doing it over and over…" Jeanne added.

"It would be impossible for today's magicians. It should certainly be difficult, even for the magic level of this time period, but I guess we could say they're cheating, of sorts. Right Chris?" Roman asked and I looked at him.

"Magic is cheating in General Roman…" I said crossing my arms.

"Ah whatever…" Roman said.

"Besides this could all more than likely be caused by the Holy Grail itself." I said.

"Exactly. This is only a hypothesis still, but these other problems might actually be our own." Roman said as he held his chin.

"…I see now. We still don't know very much, but I think I'm getting an idea of what's going on." Mashu said as she rubbed her chin, I turned to Scathach who had been standing there silently the whole time with her arms crossed.

"What about you Lancer? You've been awfully quiet." I said pointing out, Scathach narrowed her eyes at me .

"I have nothing to add at this time. I'm currently assessing the information and when I have something to add you will be the first person to know about it." Scathach said.

"I'm sure I will." I said and turned my attention back to Mashu and Jeanne.

"Mademoiselle Jeanne. What will you do from here on out?" Mashu asked Jeanne. Jeanne turned and looked at Mashu and answered without hesitating.

"…I...I have already made up my mind. I will go to Orleans, and free the city. I will eliminate any obstacles in my path, even the other Jeanne D'arc." Jeanne said and I was in awe of her bravery in the face of certain death. "I may have no divine revelations from God, or see any paths to success, but I cannot overlook these misdeeds." Jeanne said with a determined expression.

"…fighting all alone…how to say it…it sounds just like actual history, doesn't it, Master?" Mashu asked me.

"Ha Doctor Da Vinci was wrong!" I said with a grin.

"HA!" Scathach let out a laugh and quickly recomposed herself. I turned and looked down at Jeanne, she was trying to push herself up but she was still too weak.

"Jeanne, please don't push yourself. You're extremely low on mana still and if you push yourself you will fade away before you can even get to Orleans." I said sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose you're right, but I have to try even if that means fading away!" Jeanne said looking at me, her eyes filled with determination and courage. I gave her a warm smile.

"I have a better idea Jeanne, I was thinking that perhaps you and I could form a contract together and you could use my mana to replenish your strength." I said, Jeanne's face filled with surprise.

"N-No I couldn't possibly do that to you Chris! You already have Mashu and Lancer, having a third servant will only put more strain on you and could even put your life in danger!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Haha I will be fine Jeanne. Please think of it more as partnership, I don't like the term servant. I have the training to handle it and besides I don't use my magic for much anyway other than healing or support." I said. "And since our goals are one in the same I figured that joining forces and fighting alongside you would be the best course of action. So if you will please allow us to fight under your flag?" I asked with a warm smile, and Jeanne returned my warm smile and her eyes softened.

"Yes, please. That would make me very happy. I have no words to express my gratitude towards you." Jeanne said and she grasped my hand, I squeezed her hand tightly and smiled. "Let us form a pact." Jeanne said and I nodded my head. "My Lord. Once more, I shall raise this flag, for this country's-no, this world's salvation. Order has gone up in flames, and so much purpose has been lost. Our future vanished in but a second. Listen to my words, brave warriors gathered here, legion of heroic spirits who retain their reason! My true name is Jeanne D'arc. In the name of my lord, I shall stand as your shield! This struggle is one that has long endured through the sands of human history. But there is no need for concern, as untold fateful encounters await you. Though this entire planet has become the battlefield of the Holy Grail War, though the world has been brought to ruin, though countless formidable foes block our path, the end has still yet to be determined by anyone. Now, let us begin our fight, Master. The curtains rise on the largest scale Holy Grail War in history." Jeanne recited the words to form our pact and then I felt a painful burning sensation on my right shoulder as a new command seal formed there and I winced at the pain. Then I felt weak as my mana replenished Jeanne. I held my head as I began to feel lightheaded and fell down on my knees and held my head in my hands.

"Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed as she rushed to my side.

"Christopher!" Scathach exclaimed as she kneeled down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Senpai?" Mashu asked.

"Haha Yeah." I said trying to shrug it off.

"Are you sure Senpai?" Mashu asked again and I looked up to see Mashu's eyes filled with concern. I was taken aback, but gave Mashu a weary smile to try and reassure her.

"Yeah I'm fine Mashu, just a little lightheaded after making a pact with Jeanne." I said.

"My apologies Chris! I tried to take as little mana as I needed, but I guess I was lower on mana than I thought." Jeanne said.

"No, No it's alright Jeanne. So please don't blame yourself, my mana will replenish over time." I said as Mashu and Scathach helped me stand up and I took a seat next to her on the rock.

"I knew this would happen, but like I said it was our only option so that's why I didn't protest." Scathach said as she crossed her arms.

"Gee Thanks Lancer..." I said looking up at her. Then Jeanne spoke up and the Three of us turned to face her.

"…Thank you, Mashu, Lancer, and Chris. Fighting alone is now nothing more than a mere thought. So then, let us hurry to battle side by side." Jeanne D'arc said proudly with determination and so that was how I acquired my third command seal and my Third Partner…

* * *

 **Apologies for the delay! I was having a problem with Microsoft word and had to sort them out! Anyway now that it's sorted out, the next chapter of Fated Destiny is here for you! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen Vaucouleurs

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Vaucouleurs**

* * *

"Of course Jeanne, it's an honor to fight under a holy Saint such as yourself." I said placing my hand on my chest and bowing my head.

"You're too kind Chris, but please do not think of me so highly. I am just like the rest of you, a normal human being. Besides I'm not a saint in this timeline, that doesn't happen for a few hundred years." Jeanne said, she appeared to be flustered a little which surprised me.

"Haha that is true, well anyways in times like these we need as many allies we can get in our fight to save the Earth." I said.

"I agree and I am lucky to have allies like you three in times like these." Jeanne said. "We must stop this other me from Destroying my country and the world!" Jeanne said and the three of us nodded our heads. "…then, let us hurry to battle side by side. Chris, please give us your orders!" Jeanne said and I laughed hesitantly which confused Jeanne.

"Eh heh maybe in a few moments Jeanne, I still feel a little lightheaded." I said holding my head.

"Oh…..Oh! My bad. Apologies Chris, how clumsy of me to forget that you are still suffering from the strains of making a pact with a third Servant." Jeanne said with an embarrassed expression as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's alright, I should be back up on my feet in a few moments. So let's just sit tight for a few moments." I said as I rubbed my head.

"So where are we going to go? We don't exactly know where the other "you" is. We don't even know where we are now." Scathach inquired, making a fair point. Jeanne turned her attention to Scathach and gave her a perplexed expression.

"Umm well currently we are in a small fort on the outskirts of Vaucouleurs. I would suggest that we head directly to Orleans….." Jeanne said, before being abruptly cut off by Scathach.

"And do what? March blindly to our deaths? What good would that do us? We don't have any information on other enemy servants and we barely have a grasp on the current situation. We need to gather more solid intel before making any advances into Orleans. Doing anything else would only be sending us to an early grave." Scathach said sternly with piercing eyes at Jeanne.

"But…!" Jeanne began to protest.

"Lancer is right Jeanne. I know you have strong feelings about this, but we have to look at this tactically. Marching straight into the thick of things blindly won't get us anywhere. We need to gather more intel before we move to retake Orleans from the other you." I said speaking up before Scathach and Jeanne went at each other's throats. Jeanne looked down at me with hurtful eyes, but closed them and took a deep breath.

"You are right, Lancer. I was letting my emotions get the better of me. We should gather intel and see if we can not get a better grasp on things." Jeanne said turning to look at Scathach.

"Glad to hear that, There is no prosperity without discipline or control." Scathach said and Jeanne hesitantly nodded her head. "So where shall we head to? To gather intel without facing an overwhelming force that is." Scathach inquired.

"Well… I believe the best place for us to head would be the town of Vaucouleurs, where there is another fort, in the town that is." Jeanne said.

"Are you sure?" Scathach inquired and Jeanne nodded her head. "Well I suppose if that is our only option, than that is where we shall have to go." Scathach said with a weary sigh.

"Right then let's head out!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Yes, let us be off." Scathach said.

"Yeah…" I said as I slowly pushed myself up off the rock, I felt Scathach hand under my armpits as she helped me up onto my feet. I stood up firmly and looked at Scathach. "Thank you Lancer." I said nodding my head.

"Yes well we can't get very far with you sitting your arse on that rock." Scathach said and I only rolled my eyes.

"Will you be alright Senpai?" Mashu asked and I turned to face her and gave her a smile.

"Yeah I'll be alright Mashu, just might want to be ready to catch me if I fall." I said jokingly, Mashu gave a worried look.

"Senpai if you really aren't ready to move out we can wait a few more minutes!" Mashu exclaimed, I laughed softly and patted Mashu's head.

"I was only joking Mashu, I'm fine." I said and Mashu smiled in return.

"Well if you are feeling okay Chris, then let us head out!" Jeanne said as she pulled the flag that had been flapping behind her out of the ground and she jumped down from the rubble in front of us.

"Are you going to take that flag with you…?" I asked.

"Ummm well yes. Why is that a problem?" Jeanne asked.

"Well it's just that… That flag will stick out from a distance and give us away to the enemy." I said, and Jeanne's face seemed to indicate she understood what I meant. However she still held the flagpole firmly in her hand.

"I understand, but I will carry this flag until we reach Orlean, where once we recapture the city and defeat other me, it will yet again fly over the city." Jeanne said proudly and her face filled with determination.

"Very well Jeanne… I can't stop you from doing so, without using a command seal." I said and Jeanne gave a frown. "But I won't, since this is very important to you. So you may bring the flag with you, just be prepared for the extra danger that comes with it." I said giving her a strict warning.

"Of course Chris. Do not worry I will be ready for anything and protect you with my life, but I ask if I do fall that you take my flag with you to Orleans and hoist it back over the city when you take it back." Jeanne said. I was taken aback by this, but I nodded my head.

"Alright Jeanne, I promise." I said.

"Thank you Chris, this means a lot to me." Jeanne said gratefully.

"Well then let us head out!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Right, follow me. Together we march to Vaucouleurs." Jeanne said and lead us out of the castle where we marched behind her in a straight line as Mashu followed behind Jeanne, and I followed behind Mashu, with Scathach taking up the rear. Jeanne led us out of the crumbling fort out into the wide green open fields with rolling hills as far as the eye can see. We marched for the small town of Vaucouleurs under the flag of Jeanne D'arc.

After Twenty Minutes.

"Jeanne didn't tell us that this town would be so far away." I thought to myself as I breathed in heavily, I could hear heavy breathing coming from in front of me. Mashu too was breathing in heavily as she trudged along. It was relatively quiet from behind, so I turned and looked over my shoulder to see Scathach doing just fine, her eyes were scanning the horizon and she gripped her spear firmly in both her hands prepared for anything. We began trudging up a hill when suddenly our nostrils filled with smoke and we saw stacks of smoke creeping up from the other side of the hill. Mashu was the first to look up.

"Lookup! Smokestacks!" Mashu exclaimed, Jeanne looked forward and let out a gasp of surprise.

"We must make haste!" Jeanne said and hurried up the hill until she reached the top. Mashu, Scathach and I eventually reached the top and looked out in awe to see that the smoke stacks were coming from the town of Vaucouleurs and its Fort.

"It would appear that no town is safe from other you, Jeanne." I said looking at Jeanne, who looked mournfully at the burning of her homeland. I couldn't relate to her, but I imagine seeing your country burning would make your blood boil or make you break down in tears.

"Yes it would appear so… it seems more of those abominations are ahead of us." Jeanne said pointing towards another group of those Skeleton Soldiers.

"It would appear that they are heading towards Vaucouleurs." Scathach said pointing out the direction they were heading in.

"It would appear so." I said.

"The fort isn't far from here. Let us defeat them before they can invade!" Jeanne said.

"If there is anything left to invade…" I murmured under my breath.

With that Jeanne, Mashu and Scathach charged down the hill weapons at the ready. Jeanne unsheathed her sword from its sheath and it sparkled in the sunlight like a shining beacon while she held her flag in the other, Scathach had her spear clutched in both her hands as she held it pointed directly towards the enemy, while Mashu had her shield firmly in front of her. I trotted down the hill with my hands in my pockets, here I was just slowly trotting down the hill while three female warriors charged into battle. Makes me wonder what all those FemNazi's bitch about most of the time, as I looked up I saw Scathach impale her spear through the back of the Skeleton soldier who let out a gasp and the other skeleton soldiers turned around with blank stares as their fellow soldier fell to the ground and Scathach yanked her spear out of the body. No blood came out and instead the illusion over the soldier faded and a skeleton lay in its place. Mashu charged into battle with her shield raised smashing into one of the soldiers and he staggered backwards, before he regained he balance and gripped his longsword in both his hands and lunged at Mashu clashing his sword down on Mashu's shield with sparks flying. The Soldier repeated this attempted several times, to no avail.

"I'm pretty sure even if you shot a nuclear bomb at Mashu's shield it wouldn't budge you dimwit." I murmured as I walked closer to the battlefield before coming to a stop to watch from afar. Mashu eventually quit playing around with the soldier and parried one of his attacks sending his sword flying out of his hands, then Mashu swung her shield into the soldier and he went flying backwards and crashing down on the ground. It's illusion too, disappeared after being killed. I turned my attention to Jeanne who had locked swords with the other enemy soldier, Jeanne leaped back and the enemy soldier charged at her with sword in hand and the two came in contact with sparks flying as Jeanne and the soldiers clashed, Jeanne's skills as a swordswoman showed as she quickly turned this attack around and sent the sword downward before disarming him of his sword and then Jeanne swung her sword horizontally and beheaded the soldier. His head went flying up into the air before Newton called it back down to Earth and the illusion disappeared revealing the skeleton. I walked up to the soldier that Scathach had killed and then looked up at Scathach.

"Why is it that you get all the easy kills?" I asked teasingly. Scathach gave me a stern look and planted her spear down in the ground as she held it.

"No kill is ever an easy one Christopher." Scathach said.

"I'm sure bonehead would disagree." I said as I swung my foot back and kicked the skeleton's head and it went flying off into the distance. Scathach only rolled her eyes at me.

"Come now we don't have much time to waste, more of these things could be razing the town right now!" Jeanne said rushing up to me and Scathach, Mashu rushed over as well.

"Yes Senpai, we must hurry in case there are any survivors." Mashu said with a tone of urgency.

"Yes you're right let us go. The Fort is directly dead ahead." I said nodding my head. Mashu and Jeanne nodded their heads and rushed off in the direction of the town, as Scathach passed me.

"If any kills are easy they are the ones done by your firearms, at least my weapon takes skill." Scathach murmured into my ear. I scoffed at her and followed her into the town.

As we entered the small town integrated next to the fort the air smelled of smoke and boxes, carts, and bodies lay scattered amongst the streets. Among the dead were soldiers, women, and children.

"Well I suppose this town is a bust." I said as I looked up into the sky.

"This is horrible…" Jeanne said as she looked around with her hand over her mouth.

"I don't see anyone. I imagine those who were not killed, fled. I'm also not sensing any golems or servants." Scathach said.

"Yeah I suppose there's nothing to do, but head to another town and hope for survivors." I said looking at Scathach. Scathach nodded her head at me.

"That woman…. That other me… She'll pay for what she's done!" Jeanne decreed as she stood up from the dead body of a woman and child. Jeanne did the cross drawing in her chest with her hand as Catholics tended to do and touched her forehead. "Que vous vous reposez en paix, et que Dieu veille sur vous." Jeanne murmured before turning to look at us, there was sorrow and deep pain in Jeanne's eyes. "We have to check the fort for survivors!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Jeanne I really don't think you'll find anything or anybody…." I said, but Jeanne cut me off shaking her head.

"No! We have to at least look!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Ruler you're letting your emotions get the better of you…" Scathach said.

"I don't care, damn it!" Jeanne said and rushed off towards the Fort.

"Senpai I agree with Mademoiselle Jeanne! We have to look for survivors and help them! Even if this is an alternative timeline we should still help!" Mashu exclaimed and I let out a sigh.

"It's not like we really have a choice, she is one of our partners now and we're all in this together." I said and Mashu smiled. "So let's go!" I said and Mashu nodded her head and Mashu, Scathach, and I chased after Jeanne into the Fort.

We chased Jeanne into the Fort and found similar carnage inside the castle, the Castle was in ruins with the stench of death in the air. Bodies and catapults alongside ballista lay ruined around the castle with scorch marks and fires around the castle. Jeanne stood in the middle of the castle where she had fallen to her knees. I rushed over to Jeanne to make sure she was alright.

"Jeanne are you okay?" I asked as I placed a shoulder on Jeanne's shoulder she looked up from her kneeling position.

"They're all dead Chris…. I couldn't save them!" Jeanne exclaimed with tears in her eyes. It was a real tear jerkers, but I held back the tears and kneeled down next to her.

"I'm sorry Jeanne, but it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to save them. You didn't even wake up until a few hours ago, and even if you were you couldn't be everywhere at once. These men died heroically trying to protect the innocent, so let us not let their deaths be in vain. We will defeat the other you and return everything back to normal." I said and Jeanne sniffled a little.

"Chris have you ever had someone die under your command?" Jeanne asked, I was taken aback by this question and my expression was filled with surprise.

"... Yes several men and women have died under my command, including someone very important to me." I said with sorrowful eyes as I remembered Raelin and Jeanne expression told me she regretted asking. "But I don't beat myself up over it, Even though I constantly tell myself I could have done something different or maybe If I had been in their place instead, maybe I could have saved them. However I can't change the past, I can only honor their memory and keep fighting for them." I said as I rubbed Jeanne's back. Jeanne rubbed her eyes and the tears off of her face.

"I'm sorry Chris for your loss, I shouldn't have asked." Jeanne said.

"No it's okay Jeanne, as leaders you and I have to make tough decisions and sometimes we lose friends and loved ones, but we keep looking forward to fight for the brighter future they wanted in their memory." I said and stood up offering my hand. Jeanne looked up and nodded her head as she grasped my hand and stood up.

"You're right Chris, I'm sorry for letting my emotions show. I'm just not myself right now…." Jeanne said and I rested a hand on Jeanne's shoulder.

"It's okay Jeanne, it happens to the best of us." I said to her with a warm smile and she returned it.

"Thank you Chris, I promise I will keep my emotions in check from now on." Jeanne said.

"Ahaha well if you need a shoulder to cry on, I've got one." I said and Jeanne giggled.

"Ahem if you two are about done, where to now Ruler?" Scathach said clearing her throat as she asked. Jeanne turned to her and nodded her head.

"Quite right Lancer I would suggest that next we head too…." Jeanne began, but suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the earth shook violently and there was a loud roar from behind us. The two of us slowly looked over our shoulder to see that two Wyvern's had landed on the castle walls with rubble falling down from where their claws had sunk into the structure. The two creatures let out a powerful roar and beared down on us with their golden yellow eyes…

"More Dragons. Are you freaking kidding me?" I exclaimed.

"It would appear that lady luck is not in our favor today." Jeanne exclaimed as she withdrew her sword from her sheath and it sparkled when the rays of the evening sun hit it. Mashu stood in front of me with her shield raised and Scathach stood next to Mashu with her spear held out next to her with the tip of her spear over her back as she took an offensive stance.

"Master we await your orders!" Mashu said looking over her shoulder.

"Right! Jeanne and Mashu you take the one on the right, and Lancer and I will take the one on the left." I said issuing orders.

"Understood Master!" Mashu exclaimed.

"I will carry your orders out faithfully Chris! Let us go forth Mashu and achieve victory!" Jeanne exclaimed and rushed towards the Wyvern on the right with Mashu right in toe.

"Right behind you!" Mashu exclaimed as she charged forwards alongside Jeanne. That left the Wyvern on the left up to Scathach and I. The Wyvern did not give as the same courtesy of waiting for us to come to it and instead jumped down off of the wall and onto the ground with another small earthquake right beneath our feet. Scathach and I wobbled a little bit before we caught our balance and not a moment too soon because before we knew it the Wyvern was getting ready to barbecue us as it spat a ball of fire out of its mouth and Scathach and I barely dodged out of the way and took cover behind a wall.

"Why is it that you had to choose these teams?" Scathach said as she looked around the corner.

"Because I would have done little help to Mashu with only a gun in hand, and Jeanne needs Mashu's defense. And I couldn't pair you up with Jeanne because two offensives without a support wouldn't make a good team at least in my tactical opinion." I said as I withdrew my sidearm from its shoulder holster.

"So why do I get stuck with you and not Mashu? You could have provided support to Ruler." Scathach said turning to look at me.

"Hey I'm support, I can support you! Besides I don't think you get along well with Mashu." I said.

"On what basis do you make those claims?" Scathach demanded, and my mind wandered back to when she almost choked Mashu to death. "And anyways, you think that I get along any better with you?" Scathach said as the Wyvern stomped around looking for us.

"I don't think you get along with anyone right now, and I don't know why you've taken such a hostile attitude towards almost everyone especially me! It isn't good for you or me or the team as a whole." I exclaimed.

"... I think I've figured out how we are going to take out our Wyvern." Scathach said and I frowned.

"Were you not even listening to me! You can't ignore this problem forever….!" I exclaimed.

"I care not for whatever problems you think you have with me, Christopher. Right now I'm focused on defeating the Wyvern." Scathach said and I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright fine, so what's your plan?" I asked. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this sooner or later, we can't let this keep up." I thought to myself.

"Well I figure that if I can just get behind it like last time I can scale it's back and get to its head…." Scathach said.

"For that you're going to need a distraction…" I said as I pulled back the slide on my pistol to make sure it was loaded.

"Oh no! You stay put, out of sight and out of my way!" Scathach said turning to look at me.

"I can handle myself Lancer!" I said as I let the slide go back in place. "You need a distraction so you can get behind the Wyvern, otherwise it's going to just to keep it's focus on you at all times." I said and Scathach only narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm light on my feet and can get around it faster than it can move." Scathach said.

"It can fly Lancer! Also you forget about its tail and the spikes?" I said and Scathach seemed still not entirely convinced. "Look you see that tower?" I asked as I pointed up at a tower and Scathach turned and looked at it.

"Yeah." Scathach said. "What about it?" Scathach asked.

"Look closer, there's a ballista up top. If I can get up there I can turn the ballista on the Wyvern. Whether or not I hit him, matters not. It should get it's attention enough to give you a chance to scale it's back while it's distracted by me." I explained.

"Hmm a solid plan." Scathach said as she rubbed her chin. "but what's to keep the dragon from whacking the tower down while you scale it yourself? It will surely notice you as you cross the field." Scathach said pointing out.

"Yes, but not if you keep it distracted while I sneak over to the tower. Do you think you can do that?" I asked.

"Of course, however what if the Ballista isn't enough? Then what?" Scathach inquired.

"Well then i'll just improvise." I said shrugging and Scathach just rolled her eyes.

"There's still a chance the dragon could see you and kill you or injure you and that would put me in a major bind…." Scathach said.

"You worry too much Lancer, it's a foolproof plan!" I exclaimed and Scathach sighed.

"You're not the first man I've known to say that…" Scathach murmured and I raised my eyebrow.

"And I'm sure I won't be the last now come on Lancer!" I said.

"Alright. I'm heading out, give me a few minutes so I can make sure I've gotten it's full attention." Scathach said. I nodded my head at her and Scathach turned around heading off around the corner to face the Wyvern.

I peeked around the corner to watch Scathach charge towards the Wyvern in a zigzag pattern with her spear gripped in both her hands as the tip was pointed over her back as she ran underneath the dragon and brought her spear down slashing at the Wyvern's underbelly. The Wyvern let out an angry roar and stomped its claws trying to squash who rolled out of the way just before being turned into a pancake. Scathach swung wide at its legs and left a gash in Wyvern's legs, earning a an angry roar from it. Scathach ran underneath the Wyvern and it turned around thrashing its tail around wound up hitting directly above my head leaving a sizable portion of the wall missing. After making sure that no more rubble came down on my head, I peered back around the corner to see that the Wyvern had its back to me as it was completely focused on Scathach who was timing her strikes while she dodged the Wyvern's swipes at her. "Now's my chance I need to make a break for the tower!" I thought to myself and looked straight forward towards the door on the tower. I took a deep breath and then made a break for it, dashing across the open field straight towards the door until I finally barreled straight through closing the door behind me. I took a moment to look around my surroundings, there wasn't much here except for a few boxes and…. The stench of death. Lying at the base of the stairs leading upwards was a dead french soldier. I covered my mouth and walked past him and up the stairs. I began to scurry up the stairs to the top and after a few flights of stairs I took my hand off of mouth.

"Operative your heart rate is increasing, what seems to be the problem?" Olga's voice buzzed into my ears as I hurried up the stairs.

"Haha I don't know what you're talking about Director." I said as I ascended upwards.

"Don't lie to me Operative, I can see your vitals right in front of me. You're suppose to be in top conditions. Don't tell me some measly stairs too much for you?" Olga sneered.

"Apologies Director, but sitting at desk for over a year doing nothing except for paperwork and then suddenly doing physical activities…." I said bitterly.

"Tch you should be keeping yourself in top notch condition operative." Olga sneered angrily at me.

"Then quit burying me under a sea of paperwork and assignments…" I retorted, but suddenly there was a ear deafening screech. I stopped and looked out one of the windows of the tower out in the direction of Mashu and Jeanne to see that Jeanne had cut off the tail of the Wyvern leaving a bloody messy and a very angry Wyvern. The Wyvern turned it's attention on Jeanne and stomped at her, Jeanne easily jumped out of the way. However she jumped straight into the Wyvern's swipe and she went flying backwards into a bunch of crates and then a wall.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed as I pressed my face against the stained glass window.

"She's fine Operative, now get a move on it! Lancer is the one who needs your help right now. Focus on the current objective!" Olga said.

"Right…" I said hesitantly as I pulled myself away and began climbing up the stairs. It wasn't long before I reached a ladder that led up toward the top. I climbed the ladder up to the top where I pushed open the hatch leading outside and climbed outside where the Ballista was it.

"Okay well it looks like the Ballista is still mostly intact." I said. "Still wouldnt mind an RPG-42 Right now or maybe a SMAW…" I murmured as I pushed the Ballista towards the edge of the tower.

"Quit your bitching Operative." Olga said.

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am." I replied as the Ballista came to a stop and I looked up. I ran over to the edge to see how Scathach was doing.

Scathach rolled out of the way of one of the Wyvern's fireballs it had spat at her and when she stood up from her roll she picked up a shield from of the ground and brought it up as the Wyvern spat another fireball at her. The fireball impacted with the shield, but Scathach appeared unharmed as the shield had saved her. Scathach then discarded the shield by throwing it like a frisbee straight at the Wyvern's head, it bounced off it's snout and only seemed to piss it off. I turned my gaze to the Ballista to make sure it had clear sights on the Wyvern.

"Alright that ought to allow me to shoot that bastard. Now then should be easy enough to work this thing…" I said as I looked around for the ammo.

"Have you actually operated a Ballista before?" Roman's voice asked.

"Well No, but me and some classmates made a smaller one in a High School Physics class…." I said. "But then again it has been quite a while since High school." I said as I lifted up a heavy spear and placed it down on the ground next to the Ballista. I heard Roman let out a sigh. "Relax Roman, Ballista's aren't that complex. Uneducated normal soldiers had to be able to operate them remember?" I said as I coiled back the drawstring until it reached the end. I then picked up the Spear and put it down on the slider. "Alright we should be ready to fire." I said as I went around to the firing position and I grabbed the handles and pointed it downwards aiming it at the Wyvern as I looked through the makeshift sights. "Well here goes nothing." I said as I pulled back the lever, the Spear went spiraling out of the ballista directly at the Wyvern. Then the spear made contact. A bloodthirsty roar was made as the spear pierced through the Wyvern's scales and hit flesh and bone lodging itself in there. The Wyvern turned to look at me and it's eyes looked full of rage as it plucked the spear out of its back with its mighty jaws and snapped it in half and it turned around fully to face me. I gulped and stepped backward away from the railings and retreated for the hatch, but it was too late for me. The Wyvern lashed out at the tower by whacking the middle of the it with it's tail. The Tower suddenly began to give way and began collapsing forward.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." I said as I lost my grip I went sliding forward and finally going over the edge. I plummeted straight towards the earth, I put my hands in front of me and closed my eyes. I crash landed in a wagon full of hay. However it still hurt like hell.

"Damn it… I thought this only happened in video games…." I murmured as I felt my back. If that tower had been any taller, I would have likely died. No ands ifs or about that. I had only hopped that I had given Scathach the window of opportunity she needed to scale the Wyvern. I slowly rose my head out of the hay and looked around to only to see that Wyvern was standing over me. I looked up to see the Wyvern looking directly at me and it opened it's mouth ready to probably roast me alive either that or I was his after dinner snack. It was then when the Wyvern let out a deathly cry of pain and I saw that Scathach had jabbed her spear through the Wyvern's head and bloodshot out backwards. The Wyvern's body went dead and it reared backwards ready to fall, and squash Scathach in the process. The Wyvern fell backwards and hit the ground with a loud and earth rumbling crash that shook the ground and I climbed out of the Haycart and rushed over to see if Scathach was alright. I rushed over to the head too see if Scathach had been squashed underneath, but I couldn't see any signs of her.

"Lancer!" I called out for her.

"Right here. Don't need to call out my name." Scathach said as she came from around the other side of the Wyvern with her spear pointed over her back in one hand, and her face and clothing covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" I asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I yanked my Spear out just in time before getting squashed." Scathach said as she dusted herself off. "Jumped off and rolled outta the way. Other than a few bruises and dust I should be just fine." Scathach said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Must have taken a nasty fall jumping off of that Dragon." I added.

"I said I'm fine, are your ears full of wax?" Scathach said jabbing me in the shoulder with her finger.

"Alright, Alright just making sure." I said. "If anyone deserved the title of Most Stubborn it would be you." I murmured and turned around.

"What was that?" Scathach asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said let's go check on Mashu and Jeanne." I said and began walking off in their direction.

Upon coming around the wall we were greeted by the scene of Jeanne bringing her sword down on The Wyvern's neck lobbing it off, and causing a shower of blood to burst from it's neck and coat Jeanne's face and clothing and parts of Mashu's shield. Jeanne took a wipe out of her pocket and cleaned the blood off her sword before sliding it into her sheath. As I walked up to Jeanne she looked up at me and smiled. Mashu came rushing over with a smile on her face too.

"Senpai you and Lancer are alright! I am glad that the both of you are alright!" Mashu exclaimed!

"Glad to see you two are alright." I said nodding my head.

"Chris I'm glad to see you are well." Jeanne said smiling.

"Nice to see you too, but you missed a spot when you were cleaning." I said and Jeanne's expression turned to confusion as she reached for her sword. I pulled a handkerchief from my jacket pocket and brought it up to her face.

"I meant on your face dummy." I said teasingly and began to wipe away the blood.

"Oh my face right hehe…" Jeanne said shyly as a streak of crimson red went across her face. My face began to blush too, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Scathach narrowing her eyes at me as I wiped the blood off of Jeanne's face. Scathach had her arms crossed and it appeared to look like she was jealous? "What? Scathach Jealous? No never. Get those stupid thoughts out of your head right now." I thought to myself as I finished wiping the blood off of Jeanne's face and she gave me a smile.

"Thank you very much Christopher." Jeanne said as I retracted my handkerchief and put it back in my pocket.

"No problem. Wouldn't want the blood to dry on you." I replied returning her smile and Jeanne nodded.

"Earlier, fighting all alone was almost embarrassing. Having the two of you here now is very reassuring." Jeanne said. "Even if my foe is the one called a witch, with such reliable allies as you here, I have nothing to fear." Jeanne added.

"Are you going to be alright? I know it must hurt when people mistake you for the other you." I asked with a concerned expression look on my face.

"…yes, of course, it hurts when people mistake me for the other Jeanne. However, it can't be helped I suppose." Jeanne said. "In reality, since it seems like only a few days have passed since I was burned at the stake…" Jeanne said with sadness in her eyes as she seemed to recall bad memories.

"Jeanne you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to… Talking about your death obviously must be painful." I said placing my hand on Jeanne's shoulder.

"No No it's fine. It's only natural to be afraid of the newly-revived me who butchered Orleans…I used to worry about whether or not I could rally us against England, but in this situation I actually feel calm. This time all we have to do is find and defeat the witch Jeanne." Jeanne said.

"But first we have to find out where the other you is before we can take her down." Mashu said.

"Ah yes you're right Mashu, we should probably scout around for a bit first. While our goal is simple, achieving it may be harder. I haven't forgotten what you three told me earlier. We must not blindly march into Orleans." Jeanne said as she picked the flag out of the ground from where she had planted it.

"As I expected, Jeanne D'arc is used to leading armies in battle. Though as you guys have said, just attacking Orleans would be reckless. That's enemy territory, and we don't even have a base yet ourselves." Roman voice said. Right now we should take the initiative and collect some information on their defenses. Then, we can find witch Jeanne – or perhaps we should call her Dark Jeanne." Roman suggested.

"Or we can just call her Alter Jeanne? That's what we called Dark Saber, we called her Alter Saber." I said pointing out.

"Well either way, we should find out what Servants she has on hand next. Last comes battle preparation. It'd be nice if we had more allies." Roman said.

"How many more allies could we need Roman? There's me, Mashu, Lancer, and Jeanne. That's four people right there." I said.

"I'm just saying." Roman replied.

"Well anyways Jeanne-san. Besides us, can you sense any other Servants?" Mashu asked and Jeanne shook her head.

"My apologies. While Ruler possesses the ability to sense other Servants, right now I cannot use that power either. I'm basically the same as a standard Servant right now. Unless another Servant comes within a certain range, I won't be able to detect them." Jeanne said apologetically.

"So wait a second does this mean Alter Jeanne can detect us?" I asked.

"…! I've been so careless, that is indeed a possibility." Jeanne said smacking herself in the forehead with her hand. "The other me…no, witch Jeanne…argh, forget it, I'll just call her Alter Jeanne to!" Jeanne said seeming frustrated. "Errm, if that Alter Jeanne truly became a Servant like me, her class would be Ruler. In that case, she would be able to immediately sense our location. ….we must prepare to fight at any moment." Jeanne said as she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. "If we can, we should minimize intel gathering in populated areas, but…" Jeanne said before being cut off by Scathach.

"Well then If we lack even a single clue like we do now, then we won't be able to get anywhere, will we?" Scathach said pointing out.

"That is very true. Let us begin early tomorrow morning. For now, Chris is only human, so we should all get some sleep…" Jeanne said and Scathach and Mashu nodded their head in agreement.

"But it's only a few minutes after sunset. We got plenty of time before it gets darks…" I said.

"Which gives us plenty of time to get out of here and find a place to set up camp." Jeanne said as she set off towards the castle exit with her hand still resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Come on Senpai. Jeanne-san is right, we need to go find someplace to set up camp and get some rest for the night." Mashu said placing her shield on her back and following Jeanne out, leaving Scathach and I standing in the middle of the castle. I walked up to Scathach and stood next to her as we watched them walk off.

"Well? What do you think?" I said turning to look at Scathach.

"It's not like we have much of a choice, so let's go." Scathach said shrugging as she started to walk off.

"Wait a second." I said as I reached into my jacket pocket.

"What…?" Scathach said as she turned around to face me. I brought my handkerchief up to her face and began to wipe the blood way. "Ack what are you doing?" Scathach said squirming as she tried to get away, her cheeks grew rosy.

"Just wiping the blood away from your face, you wouldn't want it to dry would you?" I asked.

"Who said I wanted you to wipe away the blood? I didn't give you permission." Scathach exclaimed furiously.

"Well I just figured you'd want me too. Since you were burning your eyeballs into the side of my head while I did it too Jeanne." I said as I continued wiping the blood off.

"I wasn't staring and even if I was I wouldn't want you smothering me like your girlfriend Jeanne." Scathach sneered.

"She's not my girlfriend. So would you stop saying that!" I exclaimed as I rubbed her nose.

"Sure whatever you say…." Scathach murmured and I finished cleaning her face off.

"There all done. Your face is clean now." I said and tucked the handkerchief back into my pocket and turned around.

"I didn't ask for you to do that, but thanks I guess…" Scathach sneered.

"Whatever you say Lancer, but sure no problem…" I said and put my hands in my pocket and begun to walk off to follow Jeanne and Mashu. Scathach footsteps were heard from behind as she rushed to catch up with me.

Four Hours later.

It had been a few hours since we had left Vaucouleurs far behind and we were inside of our basecamp deep in the french forests with a boxes or two of supplies sitting around us sent by Chaldea. Jeanne, Mashu, and Scathach were sitting around a campfire on the several sleeping bags Chaldea had sent to us. I was sifting through a boxes of ammo and supplies that Chaldea had sent us. I picked up several P90 Magazines and slide them into the ammo pouches I had inside my vest. As I sifted through the box I stopped and my eyes sparkled as I lifted an RPG-42 out of the Box and mounted it on my shoulder. I clicked a button and out popped a scope, I looked through the scope and made sure the sighting was adjusted right.

"Yes this will do nicely next time one of those damn Dragons show up." I said as unmounted the rocket launcher and snapped the scope back down.

"Eisenhart said those might be what you're looking for, said we had a few lying around the armory. Also sent a bag full of HE Rockets that should pierce through about anything." Olga's voice buzzed into my ear.

"Give Eisenhart my thanks. I would have liked a SMAW, but these will do nicely." I said as I rolled back the end to check to make sure the chamber was empty.

"I'll pass it along." Olga said and her voice disappeared.

"If you're about done drooling over your new toys, you should really try and get some sleep and if not at least let us get some sleep!" Scathach's voice barked from behind me.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down your highness. Was just checking what Chaldea was gracious enough to send us." I said as I lowered the rocket launcher back into the crate and closed the lid shut. I turned around to face my three female comrades. Jeanne and Mashu were staring at us, while Scathach sat on a log fixated on the watching the flames.

"Yes you really should get some sleep Chris, the moon is out and the crickets are out." Jeanne said.

"I've never been much of an outdoorsman, everytime I go camping I spend most of the time thrashing about in my sleep in my sleeping bag." I said as I walked over to the campfire.

"Then ask Chaldea to send you some sleeping pills, I don't know I don't care. So long as I don't have to hear your thrashing around in that box or complementing inanimate objects." Scathach said as she rested her head on her fists.

"Are you this cranky when we're home too? I can never tell since you usually go into the bedroom at 9 AM and don't reappear until 6 AM or 7 AM." I said, Scathach's eyes left the fire and wandered over to me. "You're not even sleeping, just staring into the fire." I said.

"Piss off." Scathach sneered and her eyes returned to the fire.

"If you're not able to sleep outdoors at night, maybe it's because of where your head is resting? The ground can be rather hard, perhaps if you rested your head on my lap you might be able to sleep." Jeanne said, I looked at Jeanne and my face seemed hot as my cheeks grew rosy.

"Umm well eh…." I said.

"I agree with Jeanne, Senpai it might help you get the goodnight's rest you'll need." Mashu said.

"Yes Mashu is right. Tomorrow we have a busy day ahead of us, and you will need all the energy you can get!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Well I guess if you're okay with it Jeanne." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yes now come on and lay down." Jeanne said as she grabbed my head and dragged me down to the ground and rested my head on her lap.

"Eh…." I murmured and out of the corner of my eye I saw Scathach roll her eyes. Then Jeanne began to stroke my head and…. And it felt quite relaxing. "This is actually kind of….nice…. And soft." I murmured as I let out a yawn. "Who knew girl's laps could be so soft and cozy?" I thought to myself as I slowly began to drift off to sleep as Jeanne stroked my head and sleepiness took a hold of me…

A few moments later

"Is he asleep yet?" Jeanne asked as she continued to stroke Christopher's head.

"Yes it would appear that Senpai has gotten quite comfortable to your lap." Mashu said.

"A little too comfortable if you ask me." I murmured as I gazed into the flames.

"Ahh, I see…" Jeanne said as she looked down at Christopher.

"….Jeanne-san, Is there still something you haven't told us yet?" Mashu asked and I averted my eyes to Mashu and back to Jeanne, Jeanne's face told it all. She had been holding back on something, I stared at her face narrowing my eyes. Jeanne seemed to take notice at my staring and let out a sigh.

"….." Jeanne didn't say anything though.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry…" Mashu said. "Mashu I swear, you're being too soft. If she's holding something back from us, she should tell us." I thought to myself as glanced at Mashu. Mashu seemed to take notice of my stares and lowered her head. "I just thought that if there's something that'll get in the way of our upcoming battles, I thought it be best to get it out of the way now." Mashu said and I glanced back over at Jeanne.

"Yes…indeed. I understand. I'll tell you both what is troubling me." Jeanne said and took a deep breath as she continued stroking Christopher's head as if he brought her comfort like a cat or dog would too a human. "I guess you could say it was because of my imperfect summoning as a Servant. Or perhaps.. it's because I basically died only a few days ago." Jeanne said. "However you put it, right now I feel just like a young Servant." Jeanne said.

"Young…Servant?" Mashu said tilting her head.

"Yes. The Throne of Heroes exists outside of time." Jeanne said and I rolled my eyes. "Not with this crap again, the throne of heroes. In all my time on this Earth, I've never even been to that place and yet it's where all servants come from, but then again I wasn't a true servant was I? Since I've never died, I've just been going back and forth between the Land of Shadows and Earth." I thought to myself. "Despite that, right now I have no power to access its records. Because of that, it is difficult for me to function as a Servant. If I were to compare it to when I lived, it feels as if I were about to head into battle for the first time. The little fluffy headed mage from earlier… He called me a patriot and saint, but I lack the power to live up to those expectations." Jeanne said and I burst into laughter, Jeanne and Mashu turned to look at me with confused expressions. However I just kept laughing until my sides hurt.

"Lancer?" Mashu said.

"Lancer what seems to be so funny?" Jeanne said as she narrowed her eyes. I eventually managed to get myself under control and wiped away a tear.

"Haha… fluffy headed mage. That's an interesting way to describe the Good Doctor." I said still chuckling. "Considering his name is Roman, I don't know why it's so hard for you to remember it." I said.

"Well sorry, but this is all new to me. So I'm sorry that I forgot Roman's name." Jeanne said.

"Hmm I'm sure Roman will be delighted to hear that you called him a little fluffy headed mage. Even though I think the Doctor stands above almost all of us." I said and Jeanne's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell him I said that! I don't want to make him mad at me!" Jeanne exclaimed and I chuckled.

"I might think about since you said please." I said with a smirk and Jeanne let out a sigh and turned back to look at Mashu.

"You were saying Jeanne-san?" Mashu inquired.

".…well, that's it. That's what I've been hiding. The way I am right now, I'll certainly be dragging you all down." Jeanne said and I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. "The Pity party continues…" I thought to myself with a mental sigh.

"Jeanne-san, that's all right." Mashu said reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh…?" Jeanne exclaimed looking up at Mashu.

"After all, this is almost like my first battle as well. You and I are the same. Because I'm a Demi-Servant, I can't exhibit the full power of a Heroic Spirit. Despite that, the Heroic Spirit inside me is telling me "that's fine."" Mashu said looking at Jeanne with a smile. "And senpai has full confidence in me." Mashu said looking down at Christopher. "…I don't really know how to put it, but senpai is "strong" He manages to fight alongside us despite being only human, but I know that he will support us 100%. So I think everything will be fine. Though, I don't really have anything to back it up." Mashu said.

"…thank you. You've made me feel a little better." Jeanne said returning Mashu's smile.

"Well if you two are done throwing a pity party I'm going to tuck in." I said throwing my arms back and stretching as I let out a massive yawn.

"Must you always be so negative Lancer? Senpai has scolded you on this before." Mashu said.

"So he has, but I'm just making a point. Jeanne if you truly are a warrior it shouldn't matter if you are a Servant or not. Personal skills and experience should carry you through. You sound like humans with their technology, where they can't do anything without them. If you truly feel because you aren't a full servant you can't live up to your full potential, maybe you never had the potential in the first place." I said and with that I stood up and went off to sleep leaving Jeanne in a frozen state.

"Try not to mind Lancer too much, she may seem cruel…" Mashu's voice was heard from behind me.

"No, No. She is right, I shouldn't rely on being a servant. I know both this era and country well. Starting tomorrow, let's do our best!" Jeanne said.

"Yes! I know we will!" Mashu exclaimed before I got out of earshot from the both of them.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen La Charité

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **La Charité**

* * *

I feel someone shaking my shoulder lightly and I slowly blink open my eyes and quickly bring my hand up to my face as sunlight beamed into my eye through the trees. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I slowly brought my hand down and Jeanne's face was there looking down at me. Jeanne gave me a smile when I looked at her.

"Good Morning Chris." Jeanne said happily, I shot up straight and looked away from her.

"Eh Good Morning Jeanne." I said as I pulled back the sleeve on my suit jacket and looked at my watch. The time was still set to Eastern standard time, but add 8 hours and you get the French time. It was 7:58 AM here in France so that meant I had gotten roughly around 10 hours of sleep. I felt Jeanne peering over my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"What are you looking at?" Jeanne asked.

"It's my watch." I replied.

"What's that? If I may ask?" Jeanne inquired.

"It's a device that let's me see what time it is in my location. Unfortunately it's set to American time, so I have to add 8 hours to get France's time." I said.

"I'm not really sure I understand all of what you just said, So I must apologize. I've never was much of a sciences person." Jeanne said.

"It's quite alright, it's expected of someone from the medieval era." I said. "Although the concept of time isn't that new, but It's far too early for me to really be explaining it…." I said with a yawn.

"O-Oh Maybe if I hadn't been a soldier, maybe I could have went to school and learned about these types of things." Jeanne said.

"Maybe, it would have been quite interesting though if History recorded you as a scientist or scholar instead of a soldier and Military leader." I said.

"When they talk about me, what do they talk about?" Jeanne asked.

"Welllll….." I said as I stood up and dusted myself off. "To be honest Jeanne they don't talk about you at all in the History books at least in America, while I can't speak for French schools, usually you're never mentioned or discussed unless someone particularly studies French History and the Hundred years war. If you ask the average citizen of any country outside of France. They would probably tell you that they don't know who that is. I'm Sorry to say." I said turning around and extending my hand to Jeanne. Jeanne accepted my hand I pulled her up on her feet.

"O-Oh I see...It's quite alright, I wasn't that significant in History. Only living to the age of 19 and not having done very much in my life." Jeanne said.

"Well I'm not sure if that's true Jeanne, if you weren't that significant we wouldn't be here remember?" I said.

"Quite right…." Jeanne said as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well anyways lets get sorted out and then proceed to be ready to move out." I said.

"Yes I agree, we have a long march ahead of us." Jeanne said.

"Uh by the way Jeanne did you stay in that same spot all night?" I asked.

"Yes." Jeanne replied and I was taken aback a little.

"You really didn't need to Jeanne, while I appreciate you letting me sleep on your lap you didn't need to stay like that all night. I imagine it would have been quite difficult sleeping while sitting up straight." I said and Jeanne's face flustered.

"Eh heh it was no big problem, I've slept in worst conditions." Jeanne said as she tapped her fingers together. "I also ended up slouching forward and fell asleep on top of you anyway." Jeanne murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh heh nothing!" Jeanne said waving her hands in front of her. "Why don't you go wake Lancer and I'll wake Mashu!" Jeanne said.

"A-Alright, I just gotta go find her." I said and walked off too look for Scathach.

After looking around for a few moments I stumbled upon Scathach who was sleeping peacefully, well actually I noticed her spear sticking out from behind boxes. Scathach was sitting in between the three boxes sent from Chaldea with her back against one of them, her arms crossed and her spear resting next to her against the box with the tip of the spear pointing upwards. Scathach's chest went up and down as she breathed and her eyes were shut closed. She looked truly peaceful… she looked cute to be honest. Waking her up so she could go back to being bossy, stressed out, tense, and bitchy seemed like a crime. However duty calls and besides being a thorn in Scathach's side seemed to be my specialty. I crouched down and put my hands on my knees.

"Scathach." I whispered.

"..." Scathach didn't say anything but kept on sleeping.

"Scathach." I murmured.

"..." No response from Scathach again.

"Scathach wake up!" I exclaimed in a low voice.

"Mmmmm…." Scathach muttered and slowly blinked her eyes open as she tilted her head to look at me.

"Morning sunshine." I said.

"Is this another nightmare?" Scathach asked groggily.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one where I have to wake up to your face in the morning." Scathach replied and I frowned.

"Nope it's just reality giving you a wake up call." I said.

"That's even worse." Scathach said tilting her head away.

"Yeah, Yeah I know, such a pain having to deal with me. Now hurry up and wake up, we're heading out soon." I said standing up. I walked over to crate behind Scathach and lifted the lid off of the crate and rested it against the box. I reached down and lifted the RPG-42 out of the box and slung it over my shoulder. I reached in and grabbed a backpack and lifted the flap on the bag, inside were 4 or 6 HE rockets. "Thanks Eisenhart." I thought to myself as I flipped the flap back down and snapped it shut. I threw the bag over my other shoulder and unslung the RPG so I could put the my arm through the other strap, after that I slung the RPG back over my shoulder and placed the lid back on the box. Mashu walked up to me carrying her shield and I greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good morning Senpai!" Mashu said.

"Morning Mashu." I said.

"You find Lancer?" Mashu asked.

"Yea unfortunately he did." Scathach said as she stood up from behind the boxes and stretched her arms out and twisted and turned her back.

"You should try to start your days off more to a positive note." Mashu said, and Scathach looked over her shoulder at her, glaring at Mashu as she grabbed her elbow and stretched. Mashu turned her attention back to me and I looked at her. "Well Jeanne is waiting for you two at the campfire, I'll join you in a moment. The Director wants me to send the supply crates back to Chaldea." Mashu said.

"Alright Mashu, see you in a bit." I said nodding my head and headed past her towards the campfire. Scathach grabbed her spear and followed behind me towards the campfire.

"Did you sleep well?" Scathach asked.

"Yes I slept quite comfortably, why do you ask?" I asked.

"Oh just curious, you looked quite comfortable in Jeanne's lap." Scathach said snickering.

"Oh shut up will you." I said.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself, getting all comfy and snuggling into her lap while she stroked your head like one would a cat or dog." Scathach said.

"Why? Did you want me to lay in your lap so you could pet my head like a dog or cat? Since I'm sure it would make you feel empowered. Finally after long last you would have conquered Christopher and turned him into your loyal dog!" I said jokingly.

"Wh-What? Shut up! I would not want to do those things you weirdo!" Scathach said.

"Uh huh, sure. Then if not, why do you keep pestering me about it?" I inquired.

"Ugh whatever." Scathach said and crossed her arms, I chuckled to myself and the two of us walked up to Jeanne who had her hands on her hips as she looked out in the direction of where the forest ended. Jeanne must have heard us, because she turned around to greet us as we walked up behind her.

"Ah Chris, I see that you've found Lancer! That's good, but where is Mashu?" Jeanne asked as she looked past Scathach and I. I was about to answer before Mashu answered for me.

"I'm right here! Sorry Jeanne! I had to send the supplies back to Chaldea." Mashu said rushing up to us with Four trailing behind. Mashu came to a stop in front of us and Four leaped up onto her shoulder.

"Well we're all here Jeanne. Where are we off too?" I asked as I tucked my hands into my pockets.

"Yes now that we're all, When we get out of this forest, we'll be heading straight towards Orleans." Jeanne said and the three of us glanced at one another with skeptical looks. "Now hold on! I didn't forget what you guys told me! Of course, riding directly into Orleans will be difficult, However, we might be able to collect some intel from surrounding towns and forts. So on our way to Orleans we should be able to gather intelligence, assuming of course not every town and fort has been razed to the ground like the last one, so hopefully when we arrive in Orleans we should know what we're dealing with!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Well alright then that sounds like a plan! So what is our first stop?" I asked.

"Our first stop should be in La Charité!" Jeanne said.

"Alrighty then folks! Then let us march!" I exclaimed.

"Agreed! Onwards! To Victory!" Jeanne exclaimed raising her flag out of the ground and up into the air, Mashu and I threw our fists up into the air, I grabbed Scathach's arm with my other hand and threw her fist up into the air. Scathach quickly pulled her hand back down and let out a low growl. Jeanne and Mashu began walking off and I turned back to look at Scathach.

"Growling? Who's the dog now?" I said winking at her, Scathach gritted her teeth at me and leaped at me. I started running and Scathach followed closely behind snapping at my heels. I rushed past Jeanne and Mashu who watched with confused expressions as Scathach followed shortly behind chasing me.

"Lancer and Chris seem like they are in a rush! Perhaps they want to be the first one's to reach La Charité!" Jeanne said.

"I don't think that's why…." Mashu began to say before being cut off by Jeanne.

"Come on Mashu! We mustn't let them beat us!" Jeanne said and began to chase after Scathach and I.

"Wait Jeanne-san! Don't leave me behind!" Mashu said chasing after Jeanne and us.

Two Days and Ten Hours Later.

"Geez If I knew we were going to be walking this long I would have asked Chaldea too send us a jeep… or a Humvee… or a JLTV…. Or better yet an ATV…." I said as I untwisted the cap on my water bottle and took a sip from it, the water was mostly warm, but it was still liquid nonetheless. I took the water bottle and handed it too Scathach, who accepted it and took a sip from it before handing it back too me. I twisted the cap back onto the bottle and snapped it down onto one of my belt loops. "Eh how did people travel anywhere back in these days…." I muttered miserably as I pulled on the strap of the RPG-42 which had been a pain to drag on this two day trek alongside the bag full of Rockets.

"Horses Senpai…." Mashu said and I looked up from the ground at Mashu's back. Four was sitting comfortably on Mashu's shoulder the whole time, the little guy made me jealous.

"Why didn't we get any horses Jeanne…." I called out to her in the front.

"... Well I had forgotten how far away La Charité was, so the thought of acquiring horses had skipped my mind…" Jeanne said feeling rather embarrassed. I looked at my watch and the time had read 3 AM so it was around 11 AM in France. The Sun was beaming down on us and we had been following this windy path for the past two days as it lead us through the French countryside, going over hills and crossing Rivers marching behind Jeanne and her banner as it flapped in the wind over our heads. My feet were starting to kill me from all this walking and I tugged on my collar and loosened my tie as my shirt was soaked in sweat as it clung to my body. They had trained us to march for miles on end and for days, but in reality Chaldea always had Armored JLTV's for us to ride in or we rode on the back of Tank's or in the back of Armored Personal Carriers and most of the time we rode on VTOL's to the battlefield so I wasn't use to all this walking. I wasn't sure how long we could keep this up, Jeanne had only allowed us to get a few hours to rest and Chaldea had only sent light snacks and water. Even Mashu was panting and sweat was rolling down her neck and legs, I imagine lugging that heavy shield around all day wasn't fun. Jeanne seemed to also be suffering from the heat and lack of rest. Heck we all were! The only one who wasn't, was Scathach. She was fine, give or take a few sweat drops that occasionally went down her forehead.

"We're arrived at La Charité!" Jeanne exclaimed, Mashu and my head perked up and we looked to see the town or Fort less than a mile away from us.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed.

"Yes thank goodness…" Mashu said panting.

"If we are unable to get information on Orleans here, then we may be unable to go any further towards Orleans. Regardless, let us finish this as quickly as possible so that such worries may not come to pass. Right now, we have no idea whether or not we are strong enough to defeat our foes, and know nothing of what they are truly capable of. Until we are certain of their limitations, we should not attack." Jeanne said.

"I don't think I could fight anyone right now even if I wanted too…." I murmured.

"If we do run into any enemy servants, I will dispatch of them quickly." Scathach said from behind.

"Well whatever the case, I'm glad that you're being careful Jeanne." I said.

"…Well no, to be honest I'm very impatient right now. I can't keep my mind off what the other "me" may be like. What could such a monster be doing to the people she has under her control...though, it's easy enough to imagine. With such unthinkable power, and such unthinkable hatred, it would be simple to break even the purest humans." Jeanne said and I saw her hand was curling into a fist.

"Hmm, hold up for a moment. I'm picking up Servants in your guy's immediate area. They're dead ahead in La Charité. Right in your guys' next stop!" Roman's voice said into our ears and we all perked up. Mashu took her shield off of her back and held it on her side, while I pulled my P90 out from under my shoulder and clicked off the safety holding it at the ready, Scathach pulled her spear off from her back and gripped it in both her hands, while Jeanne grabbed the hilt of her sword and withdrew it from its sheath.

"Operative prepare for contact!" Olga exclaimed.

"Huh, but it's heading far away…gah, no good, I've lost it! It's too fast!" Roman exclaimed and I mentally sighed a deep sigh of relief, if we had been hit right now. I wasn't sure if we would have stood much of a fight, the red dot sight on my P90 was fogged up and I had only just noticed as I wiped it off with the bottom of my suit jacket.

"Fou! Foooou!" Four suddenly cried out and I looked up at Four, he had jumped up onto Mashu's head and he was looking at something.

"What is it, Four? Why did you get on my head so quickly? Can you see something in the sky over there?" Mashu asked looking up at Four. I looked towards the direction of La Charité. Smoke rose from the town and fires could be seen in the distance.

"The town is…burning…!?" Mashu exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Jeanne declared and started rushing off towards the town, Mashu, Scathach, and I followed behind her as quickly as we could. However seeing the sight of one of her towns burning must have giving Jeanne a sudden burst of energy because she was running full steam ahead, while Mashu and I lagged behind with Scathach rushing past us running behind Jeanne.

After a few moments we arrived in what was once a peaceful town, but now was smoldering ruins with fire's spreading throughout the town, and bodies littered the streets. The dead consisted of women, childrenm and men, whoever did this was indiscriminate in their killings. Mashu and I finally caught up to Jeanne and Scathach who were standing in the center of a cross section looking around examining the ruins. Scathach shoulders were tense as she scanned for enemies and Jeanne looked around in shock and horror.

"No way…!" Jeanne said in horror.

"Doctor…. Doctor are there any signs of life?" Mashu asked panting as she stood in front of me with her shield raised while I brought the P90 up to my shoulder and scanned for any signs of movement.

"…it's no use. There are no signs of life left here." Roman said and I heard Jeanne let out a sigh.

"No…." Mashu said sadly.

"Damn it. I don't know if the Alter Jeanne knows you exist Jeanne, but if she does, she does not wish for you to get any intel, either that or she's sending a message." I said.

"If she is, I think I got the message and I'd like to have a little chat with her." Jeanne said as she gripped her sword tightly.

"Well it doesn't appear as if anyone is alive so let's get going." I said as I slowly backed up and turned around with my weapon raised as I sweeped the side streets for any signs of anyone.

"Yes we shouldn't linger here any longer, before the fire claims us as well." Scathach said.

"Wait, just now, I heard a noise…!" Jeanne said and we all perked up.

"Yes I heard it too!" Scathach said as she narrowed her eyes down a street. I couldn't see anything down the street except for smoke, but if that's where Scathach was looking I imagined that's where the noise was coming from. I raised my weapon and pointed my P90 in the direction she was looking, I flicked on my laser sight and a red laser beam shot out of the gun into the smoke.

"That's different, it's…" Mashu said and I looked over my shoulder.

"What's different Mashu, what is it?" I asked.

"Ah…it's can't be…!" Jeanne exclaimed. Then I heard footsteps and I redirected my attention to the smoke, several figures seemed to coming through the smoke. I pointed aimed my gun at the first figure and the laser pointer landed on the center of it's chest. I rested my finger on the trigger, and then the figure's slowly emerged from the smoke. Several French Soldiers emerged from the smoke cladded in iron armor gripping swords and shields with their heads lowered. Three French Soldiers emerged from behind us and in front of Jeanne and on our left and in front of Scathach and I, Completely boxing us in.

"Hey Roman I thought you said there was no signs of life!" I said.

"They're not alive Master!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Wha…..?" I exclaimed as I redirected my attention back to their french soldiers, they slowly raised their heads and revealed a deformed and ugly face that looked like something straight out of a zombie movie. Someone were missing eyes and flesh was missing from their faces and it was a disgusting sight indeed. Their eyes looked bloodshot and dead.

"It seems like they're living dead. Let's take them down, Master!" Mashu exclaimed and the Zombie Soldiers let out a loud groan as they charged straight at us with weapons raised….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! Did you know Fated Destiny has an official Discord where you can talk about Fate and Fated Destiny, you also will be notified when the newest chapters are released! If your interested in joining let me know and I'll see about posting the link in the next chapter, so keep an eye out! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	20. Chapter Twenty Too Many Dragons

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Too Many Dragons**

* * *

I squeeze the trigger on the P90 and send a burst of hot lead down the street shredding one of the zombies to pieces as blood shot out backwards and it fell to the ground. Scathach dashed past the fallen body and swung her spear across the chest of the next Zombie Soldier slashing it in half. As that Zombie fell another one quickly replaced it and swung its sword at Scathach. Scathach blocked the sword of the Zombie and swiped it off it's feet with a swift kick and thrusting her spear down into the Zombie's head. I turned my attention around to my right flank as Mashu was busy with my rear and Jeanne with my left flank. I rose my P90 up to the closest zombie first and squeezed the trigger on the P90 tearing the zombie to pieces, I snapped to the next target and squeezed the trigger again with a few shots to the head and too fell. As I snapped to the third and final target and brought my sights up, I squeezed the trigger and heard the metallic click indicating the magazine was empty. The last zombie grew closer and closer until it was almost on top of me, I let go of my P90 and it slung under my shoulder and I reached into jacket drawing my M1911 quickly and rapidly lined my sights up. I squeezed the trigger before it was even in arm's length and shot a .45 bullet straight through it's head and it fell backwards with a smoldering hole in it's forehead as the empty casing fell and hit the ground.

"Too slow." I said as I looked down at the corpse. I tucked my sidearm back into its shoulder holster and reached into my ammo pouches and withdrew a new P90 magazine filled to the brim with pointy 5.7x28mm rounds. I grasped the top of my P90 and brought it back up, ejecting the magazine I tossed it to the ground and loaded in the new magazine and pulled the bolt back loading a new round into the chamber. I turned around and witnessed Mashu's raw power as she swung her shield sending a pair Zombie crashing into a wall leaving a massive crack as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

"That's the last of them on my side Master." Mashu said.

"Our right flank is clear." I said nodding my head.

"I killed a couple more who had emerged from the smoke, but I believe that our front is clear for now." Scathach said walking up to us with her spear behind her head. The three of us turned to look at Jeanne's flank to witness her pure finesse and skill. Jeanne had locked blades with a zombie, but quickly turned the tides when she forced the Zombie's blade down and got her opening and slashed the Zombie in two. Then another Zombie charged at her with it's sword raised, Jeanne swung upwards cutting it's hand off and it's sword went flying off the Jeanne proceeded to swing her sword and behead it. Just as it seemed Jeanne was in the clear, I noticed a Zombie creeping up on her from behind. I was about to call out and warn Jeanne, but Jeanne had already sensed it as she turned her blade in her hand and jabbed it backwards stabbing the Zombie in the chest and Jeanne pulled her sword upward cutting it upwards from the center up. Jeanne pulled her back and turned it in her hand as she swung it in the air, clearing it of any dirt or flesh and blood. Then Jeanne slid her Sword back into its sheath as she walked over to us.

"Good work Jeanne that appears to be the last of them." I said with a warm smile.

"Haa, haa, haa… It would appear so." Jeanne said.

"Are you alright?" Mashu asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah are you alright Jeanne?" I inquired as well.

"Yes. I am...alright." Jeanne said with a sigh.

"If you say so Jeanne." I said. "Well anyways first Skeletons, then Dragons, Now Zombies. What's next Vampires?" I asked jokingly.

"Haha hopefully not Senpai." Mashu said.

"I'd like to think not. France already has enough weird stuff in it right now, I don't think I want to add vampires to the list." Jeanne said with a light hearted chuckle.

"Yeah this shit is starting to seem like it came straight out of fantasy story." I said with a chuckle. "Now then shall we leave this town before we encounter anymore surprises." I said and everyone nodded their head and we all turned around and prepared to head for the exit, but before we could there was a mighty roar and the earth rumbled beneath our feet.

As we turned around there were Three Green Wyvern's who had landed on the streets we had just cleared out. A Red Wyvern had landed on one of the buildings above and was looking down on us with menacing eyes.

"Just great! More Dragons! And now there's four of them! Seems like Dragon's follow us wherever we go! There's now a red one! What the hell is that suppose to mean? Is he just a different color or is he the one who likes to breath fire more than the rest?" I asked.

"Senpai didn't you tell me once that Red means it gets plus 50 to going fast." Mashu said.

"Yes I believe you told me the same thing too, but you said it was when cars were red. Even though that was the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." Scathach said.

"Ahaha it was a joke, but now's not the time for this guys!" I exclaimed. "These dragons probably want to have us for lunch!" I added jokingly.

"I'd rather not be a Dragon's Lunch…" Mashu said gulping.

"It looks like we're not on the menu…" Scathach said as one of the Wyvern's scooped up one of the dead bodies and snapped down on it sending a shower of blood and gore.

"That's…no way… Urk…!" Mashu said as she seemed prepared to gag.

"They're eating the bodies…!?" Roman exclaimed.

"So it would appear…" I said.

"No, stop it…!" Jeanne said as she looked on in horror. Jeanne withdrew her blade from it's sheath and slammed her flag down into the ground. Jeanne rushed straight towards the Wyvern's with her sword grasped in both of her hands.

"Wait No Jeanne!" I exclaimed reaching my hand towards her trying to grab her arm or hand, but I was just grasping at air at that point. She was already charging at the Wyvern.

"Let's go!" Mashu exclaimed and she too rushed off to assist Jeanne.

"Ugh… Why not just let the Dragons keep the bodies and take this time to retreat…" I murmured under my breath with a deep sigh.

"I agree… but I guess there's no helping it now, let's go." Scathach said. "Since you've got that fancy rocket launcher you've been bitching about why don't you use it?" Scathach said looking at the launcher on my shoulder.

"I was saving it for a rainy day!" I exclaimed.

"It's fucking raining cats and dogs!" Scathach snapped at me.

"Alright, Alright! Fine!" I said putting my hands up.

"Great then I'll deal with the Wyvern on the left of Mashu and Jeanne and you take the one on their right. Make sure you keep it off of Jeanne and Mashu, the red one appears to be watching from afar. Probably hoping that it can swoop in and finish what the regular ones couldn't. Either that or hoping if we kill the other Wyvern's it'll have more food for itself." Scathach said. "I'll meet up with you and the other's on the Red one once I finish off my Wyvern, Alright?" Scathach said.

"Sounds like a solid plan, see you in 5 or less." I said nodding my head.

"Don't fuck it up!" Scathach said jabbing me in the shoulder.

"Same goes to you, now hurry up and get going already!" I exclaimed, Scathach nodded her head and rushed off in the direction of the other Wyvern. After watching Scathach run off, I turned my attention to the Wyvern on the right. It looked like it was walking towards Jeanne and Mashu.

"Shit that's not good!" I exclaimed and started running in the direction of the Wyvern.

It wasn't long before I had caught up to the Wyvern. In that time it had drawn closer to Mashu and Jeanne, but it was taking it's sweet time in doing so. As I rounded the corner of the building I saw the Wyvern standing on a block or two away from me. However it's underbelly was facing away from me and I wasn't going to waste a rocket unless I was sure that it would kill. I also had to get it's attention off of Mashu and Jeanne, so I rose my P90 up to my shoulder and lined my sights up onto the Wyvern aiming particularly for his eye. With the squeeze of the trigger I sent a burst of bullets at the Wyvern. The Bullets bounced off of the Dragon's hardened armor around the eyes, but it sure did it's job. The Wyvern turned to face my direction and exposed it's underbelly. I shouldered the Rocket launcher and clicked the button extending the scope. I lined up the scope on the center of mass and prepared to fire the rocket, but when I squeezed the trigger nothing happened.

"Damn it! I forgot to load a rocket!" I said and I had no time to do so the Wyvern was running straight at me. "Now you rush? I guess killing some mere human is more important to you then helping your fellow Wyvern? Geez!" I exclaimed and turned around and high tailed it out of there down the block and turned around a corner, once I turned around the corner I headed into the closest building I could find. I slammed the door shut behind me and stopped to catch my breath for a moment, I looked around the house to see that it was completely deserted. There was a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. I pushed myself off the door and ran up the stairs to the second floor. Upon reaching the second floor I rounded a corner and head to one of the windows and peered outside. "No sign of the Wyvern yet." I thought to myself as I leaned back against the wall and brought the RPG over my shoulder and sat it up straight and reached into the bag for a Rocket. As I took a Rocket out there was loud rumbling and I peeked back out the window as my eyes darted side to side looking for where that big bastard was. Then I saw it, the Wyvern was standing in the middle of the street looking around. "Has it lost me?" I thought to myself, but then the Wyvern opened his mouth and spat out a large ball of fire at one of the nearby buildings, engulfing it in flames. "Damn thing is planning on burning me out!" I thought to myself and quickly turned around to put the Rocket into the launcher, had to kill it before it burned the whole town down with me and the others inside it. I slide the rocket down into the chamber from the bottom and prepare to turn around and fire at the Wyvern, but before I can The Wyvern had decided to choose my building next and shoots a massive fireball at it, I go prone to the floor to avoid getting burned. The Air becomes suffocating as smoke fills the building and I cough as smoke fills my lungs. I get up and crawl on my hands and knees.

"Stupid Dragon." I murmur under my breath as I crawl towards the stairs leading to the first floor. As I turned around the corner I came upon a rather distressing sight, the roof of the building had caved in on the stairwell and the first floor was completely engulfed in flames.

"Damn it, I need to get out of here. Before I choke to death or burn to death." I said coughing heavily as I stood up and looked around the room. At the other end of the room there was a doorway leading out to a balcony, I could jump off from the Balcony! Suddenly I felt something watching me and I turned slowly to see a massive yellow eye and black pupil slit staring at me through one of the windows.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as the Dragon turned and prepared to blast another fall ball through the house. I darted straight towards the balcony and I leaped over the balcony railing falling down to the ground, as I hit the ground I rolled a few feet before I came to a stop. Debris hit the ground all around me as the Wyvern smashed the building apart with it's claws. I rolled over on my back to face the Wyvern as he noticed me in the middle of the street. The Wyvern began to stomp towards me as It lowered its mouth to snap me in two. I rose my rocket Launcher up and pointed it directly at the center of the Dragon.

"Go to Hell you stupid fucking lizard." I said as I squeezed the trigger and the rocket blasted out of the launcher and went spiraling towards the Dragon leaving a trail of smoke in it's wake. The Rocket blasted dead center of the Wyvern with a cloud of black smoke, the Wyvern let out a deathly roar as it threw its head back and as the smoke cleared there was a massive sized hole in the center of the dragon. The Wyvern crashed forwards into the Earth in front of me with an earth shaking rumble. I stood up and dusted myself off and slung the RPG back over my shoulder, before admiring my handywork.

"Hahaha Phew I killed a dragon, how many Magus can say they've done that?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

"Not very many I'm sure. Now hurry up and regroup with the others Operative we don't have time to dilly dally." Olga's voice buzzed into my ear.

"Right, sure. I just jumped out of burning building and single handedly took down a Dragon, but nah who cares! Not like I need a break or anything. I'm only human." I murmured to myself as I lifted the bag full of rocket's off of the ground and headed off to find Scathach and the others.

After navigating through the town I finally found Scathach, Jeanne, and Mashu standing around a bunch of crates. Scathach and Jeanne were standing, looking around while Mashu sat on top a crate with Four. As I walked up to them, Scathach and Jeanne noticed me and Jeanne smiled while Scathach put her hands on her hips.

"Chris are you alright?!" Jeanne inquired as she rushed over to greet me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said reassuringly.

"I take it that this means you killed your dragon?" Scathach inquired.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't." I replied.

"Congratulations, you killed a Dragon." Scathach said.

"Yeah, you want to start a Dragon Hunter Club?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure." Scathach replied sarcastically.

"What about you Jeanne you want to join our club?" I asked turning to face Jeanne. Jeanne's face expression was confused, but eventually she laughed.

"Haha Sure. I've already killed so many I don't see why not." Jeanne said and she supported me as I walked over to the crate where Mashu was sitting.

"What about you Mashu?" I said. "Wanna join our club?" I asked turning to face her.

"But I haven't killed any dragons Senpai?" Mashu said tilting her head.

"Haha That's okay, you don't have to kill a dragon to join the club." I said.

"Haha okay." Mashu said chuckling. "But what's the goal of the Dragon Hunter's club?" Mashu asked.

"Haha to hunt down all the Dragons in France and exterminate them!" I said laughing as I rested my hand on Mashu's head and ruffled her hair and Mashu laughed along with me. After a few moments we regained ourselves and looked up to see Scathach and Jeanne standing in front of us glaring down at us.

"So what really happened Christopher? You look like shit." Scathach said bluntly.

"I jumped from a second story building… that was on fire…. And just barely avoided become Lunch." I said dusting myself off.

"How'd that all happen in the first place, didn't you give yourself enough distance in the first place to shoot the rocket?" Scathach asked.

"Well I had gotten the Dragon's attention by shooting at it with my Submachine gun, but as I prepared to fire my rocket. I remembered that I hadn't loaded a rocket so I had to temporary retreat to load a rocket." I said.

"I see so you ended up taking cover in a building only to get burned out?" Scathach said.

"That about sums it up. If I had only remembered to load a rocket, I wouldn't have gotten into that situation in the first place." I said bitterly.

"Still though I'm impressed that a normal human managed to take down a dragon, even if only a Wyvern." Jeanne said. "It's because of this Cylinder on your back yes?" Jeanne inquired and I nodded my head.

"Yes, It's called a rocket launcher. It propels a one of these…" I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out one of the rockets and showed it too her. "This is filled with highly explosive materials and when the tip of the rocket..." I said lightly tapping on the tip. "...Is pressed down when it makes contact it goes BOOM and it explodes." I said making an explosion sound with my mouth and making an explosion with my hands.

"I see that seems almost like a weapon from God himself!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Uh I don't think so Jeanne, If there is such thing as God." I said which earned me narrowing eyes from Jeanne. "I'm just saying, but I don't think he would make a weapon let alone would condole a weapon capable of killing things with such explosive power." I said.

"You are probably right..." Jeanne murmured. "Chris I have a request of you." Jeanne said.

"Uh ask away and I'll see if it's within my powers." I said.

"I would very much like to learn more about these weapons and how they work! I want to learn the uh…. The uh…" Jeanne said stumbling as she tried to think of the word.

"Science?" I suggested and Jeanne snapped her fingers.

"Yes I want to learn the science behind it, I want to understand your modern day weaponry and equipment and learn some science if I can!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Uh shouldn't this stuff start coming back to you on it's own?" I inquired "I was told Servant's are suppose to already come with knowledge of everything in the modern world, it's history and everything we've built and how it works and how to operate vehicles and such." I said, Jeanne's facial expression turned to one of embarrassment.

"Uh well to be completely honest, while I feel my combat skills and power slowly returning to me over time. I haven't gotten any of memories back on the knowledge from the grail. So outside of when I was alive and while I've been with you three, I'm afraid that all I won't get back anymore of the knowledge that I lost! And if I do I'm afraid it won't be associated with your modern world!" Jeanne said. "So please Chris even if it's only short lived I would like to learn some of the modern day sciences and technology if you could teach me!" Jeanne said, I scratched the back of my head and looked up into the sky. Then I returned my gaze back down on Jeanne.

"Alright Jeanne, I'll try to teach you about anything you'd like to know. I'm an Engineer so you should be in good hands!" I said as I hopped off of my crate and patted Jeanne on the head. Jeanne looked at me in an awe and nodded her head.

"Thank you Chris, I appreciate this very much!" Jeanne said and I nodded my head at her.

"No problem, however I believe that we will have to do it at another time." I said. "We still have a red wyvern to deal with do we not?" I asked turning to Scathach.

"Yes it is still poses a threat. I believe now that it know's the other Wyvern's are dead it is likely hunting us or feasting on the bodies." Scathach said.

"I didn't think Wyvern's were that smart." Mashu inquired.

"They're not, however if it really was as stupid as the rest of them it would have attacked us on the spot instead of lurking around the village." Scathach said.

"How hard can it even be for a dragon to hide in a small town!" I said.

"You'd be surprised, La Charite is a large town. The Wyvern could be hiding out in the Fort." Jeanne said.

"Well we won't know standing around here, let's go hunt it down and fulfill our club goal!" I said and everyone smiled including Scathach. Just as we were about to head out there was a loud crash that sent a quake through the Earth and almost threw me off balance. As I caught myself I looked and saw the Red Wyvern standing right in front of us.

"Senpai Look out!" Mashu cried out and I looked up to see the Wyvern throw back it's head before opened it's mouth and shot a large fireball straight at me. My eye's widened, but just as I thought I was about to become toast. Mashu leaped in front of me with her shield raised. The Fireball impacted with Mashu's shield and her feet dug into the ground with rocks shooting upwards as the Fire completely went around the shield over all of our heads. Mashu had saved all of us from being incinerated, but this Wyvern's attacks seemed stronger. If it was able to make Mashu push back even a little it was defiantly stronger than the Green ones.

"Looks like it came to us!" Scathach exclaimed as she grasped her spear firmly in both of her hands and looked up at it.

"Let us finish it quickly!" Jeanne said as she withdrew her sword from its sheath and grasped it in both of her hands as she prepared to strike.

"Alright guys let's finish this Wyvern off and get out of here." I said.

"Agreed Senpai, However I suggest you find somewhere to take cover out of harm's way." Mashu said.

"Mashu is right, you need get to get to cover." Scathach said.

"Alright, Alright." I said and turned and ran for the nearest building heading inside. I stood in the doorway of the building and stood by, reaching into my suit jacket, I pulled out my Colt 1911. Just incase.

"Alright let's take it down together!" Jeanne said and everyone nodded their heads. Scathach, Jeanne, and Mashu charged towards the Wyvern and surround it. The Wyvern looks around as it eyes dart back and forth between the three women, as if not sure which one it should choose to from. Instead of engaging with any of them, The Wyvern began to flap its wings and rose into the sky sending a powerful burst of wind in the Trio's face as they rose their arms up to their face. The Wyvern open it's mouth and shot several fireballs at Scathach, Mashu, and Jeanne. They jumped out of the way just in time, and just as they got out of their rolls. There was another set of Fireballs to greet them, Scathach and Jeanne leaped backwards out of the way while Mashu rose her shield and the Fireball impacted with Mashu's shield with an explosion and puff of black smoke. As the smoke cleared, Mashu was still standing strong with her shield up and she glared up at the Wyvern.

"We gotta bring that thing down!" Scathach decreed.

"I can try and send it's fireballs back at!" Mashu suggested.

"I'm not sure if that'll work but if you wanna try go ahead Mashu." Scathach said. "Meanwhile I'm going to try and get to higher ground!" Scathach said looking at Jeanne.

"Agreed!" Jeanne said nodding her head. Scathach turned and leaped up onto one of the buildings. Jeanne did the same and jumped up onto the nearest building and looked up at the Dragon. The Wyvern's attention remained on Mashu as it looked down and opened it's mouth to fire another fireball at Mashu. Mashu gripped her shield tightly and prepared herself as the Fire headed straight at her, just as it seemed like it was about the impact with Mashu's shield, Mashu swung her shield and deflected the Fireball back at the Wyvern. The Fireball took the Wyvern by surprise as it let out a roar of surprise as the fireball hit the Wyvern. It exploded on impact leaving a black cloud of smoke in its wake.

"Did that kill it?" I asked as the smoke slowly cleared.

"No It's still in the air! And it looks like you only pissed it off!" Scathach said pointing in the air. The Wyvern looked down on Mashu and fired another fireball at Mashu, but this time Larger. Mashu deflected the fireball at it, but it seems that the Wyvern was prepared for it because it dodged out of the way.

"Looks like that isn't going to work again!" Mashu said, as she did the Wyvern turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

"It's trying to get away!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Chase it down, we mustn't let it escape!" Scathach said and with that she started running across the rooftops after the Wyvern, Jeanne followed the Wyvern as well rushing across the rooftops. Mashu darted up the street following behind.

"Hey why don't you put that RPG to use, you only bitched at me on multiple occasions to send you one Operative! So use it!" Olga snapped into my ear.

"I would love to Director, if only I had a laser guided Rocket launcher that is." I said.

"I swear…." Olga muttered and I heard Roman chuckle in the background. "Shut it Doctor!" Olga said and there was the sound of an abrupt slap over the back of the head heard.

"Owe!" Roman exclaimed.

"What are you standing there for Operative! Go after the Wyvern and assist your Servants! You are their Master after all, and you need to provide them with support incase they get hurt!" Olga buzzed into my ear once more.

"Right sorry." I said and stepped out of the doorway and rushed after Mashu and the others.

It was a few moments later when I finally caught up to Mashu who was standing in the middle of the street staring up at the Wyvern.

"Mashu why'd you stop!" I asked and Mashu looked over her shoulder at me.

"There's not much I can do in this fight I'm afraid. The Wyvern is staying up in the air and won't come down." Mashu said.

"Well what's Scathach doing?" I asked.

"Well Right now she's avoiding the Wyvern's fireballs, it's throwing at her as it flies overhead." Mashu said and I turned my attention to Scathach who was jumping from Rooftop to Rooftop as building after building was lit on fire in her wake. This was giving little room for Scathach to stop and try and hit the Wyvern.

"We have to do something! Where's Jeanne?" I asked.

"I haven't seen Jeanne, she disappeared behind a set of buildings and I lost sight of her." Mashu said.

"Well damn." I said raising my P90 up and shouldering it as I aimed down the sights at the Wyvern did a flyby at Scathach, extending its claws as if to scoop her up. Scathach looked over her shoulder to see as it closed on her hit the floor going prone as it flew over her missing her by a hair. Scathach quickly got up on her feet and prepared for another attack. I adjusted the zeroing on my red dot sight using a knob on the side and I aimed for the eyes and rested my finger on the trigger as the Wyvern did another dive bomb at Scathach. I held my breath and steadied my aim and then I squeezed the trigger.

There was a deathly cry that came from the Wyvern as blood shot out of one of it's eyes and flew over Scathach spiraling towards the ground and crashed through a building sending Debris falling to the ground as it passed by.

"Master lookout!" Mashu exclaimed and I felt her push me down on the ground and rose her shield up to protect me from the large falling debris from the building. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw Mashu sitting with her back against my chest and her shield raised as debris laid all around us. Not the first time I found Mashu on top of me, however none the less it wasn't any less awkward than the first time.

"Th-Thanks Mashu, now if you could please get off of me." I said.

"Ah of course Master." Mashu said as she pushed herself upwards and stood up straight and turned around extending her hand to me. I accepted her hand, grasping her armored gloves, Mashu pulled me up on my feet.

"Now where's the Wyvern!" I exclaimed as I searched the skies for any signs of it.

"Over there Master!" Mashu exclaimed as she pointed up in the sky. I turned to look at where she was pointing. Up above the Wyvern was still up in the sky and it was glaring down at us looking not too happy that I had shot one of it's eyes.

"I wish I could get shot in the eye and be completely fine." I said.

"Really? Does that mean you want to be Wyvern Senpai?" Mashu asked turning to me.

"No not really, I'm perfectly content with being a human and staying a human." I said.

"Can you two have this discussion possibly another time?" Olga said into our ears.

"Yes I'd have to agree with the Director since it would appear as if the Wyvern is about to hurl another Fireball at you!" Roman exclaimed, and with that the both of us looked upwards at the Wyvern to see Orange light emitting from the Dragon's mouth.

"Senpai stay behind me!" Mashu said as she leaped in front of me and the Wyvern shot a fireball at Mashu and I. The Fireball exploded on impact with Mashu's shield and there was a cloud of black smoke. Mashu's shield had once again protected us from the blast. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted red electricity sparks and I looked to see Scathach arching her spear back as she held one arm up and aimed upwards at the Wyvern, red electricity emitted from her spear.

"Mashu is Scathach using her Noble Phantasm?" I asked in a hushed tone, Mashu turned and looked in Scathach's direction.

"No it doesn't appear so Master. I don't detect any massive surges of mana from her or her weapon." Mashu said still gripping her shield tightly standing in front of me.

"Then why's electricity sparking off of it?" I asked.

"I do not know. That is a question you would have to ask her." Mashu replied. I turned my attention back at Scathach and watched as she hurled her Spear at the Wyvern. The Spear shot through the sky at an alarming rate almost at speeds that would break the sound barrier.

"Such force and speed!" I exclaimed in awe. Then the Spear made contact with the Wyvern and there was a red streak and explosion as it seemed to graze the underbelly of the Wyvern and shot directly through one of it's wings. There was black smoke so I couldn't quite make out whether or not it had killed the Wyvern, but I saw a red streak go across the sky as I saw Scathach's spear return to her. I watched Scathach as the spear returned to her hand she held out and then she twirled it about before returning grasping it in both her hands with her the tip pointing upwards.

Then there was a loud angry roar and we all turned our gazes back up into the sky and saw that the smoke had cleared and the Wyvern was still hovering up in the sky despite a massive gash across its underbelly and rips in it's wings.

"Damn Bastard's still alive!" I exclaimed with widened eyes.

"So it would appear, this one is definitely tougher than the last ones." Mashu said in despair. It was then when I caught out of the corner of my eye a sparkle and I looked up to see Jeanne standing at the top of one of the towers holding her sword above her head. The Wyvern was hovering a few feet right beneath the large tower. Jeanne leaped from the tower and I watched as she closed a gap nearly impossible for a normal human being and landed on the back of the Wyvern, plunging her sword deep into the Dragon's neck. The Dragon let out a deathly roar and slowly began to descend plummeting to the earth. Plummeting straight at us!

"Mashu get down!" I exclaimed and threw myself at Mashu pushing her down on the ground. The Wyvern went flying directly overhead of us crashing a few feet behind us taking out several buildings behind us in the process. As the Dust settled I found myself on top of Mashu with my head in Mashu's hair and arms around Mashu's waist.

"You two find yourself in this position often?" Scathach's voice said as she emerged from the dust cloud and stood over us.

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed as I let go of Mashu and pushed myself off her before standing up. Mashu rolled over and I extended my hand to her, Mashu took my hand and I pulled her up. "Sorry Mashu." I said apologetically.

"It's quite alright Senpai. I appreciate you saving me, I suppose that's repayment for all the time's I've had to save you." Mashu said.

"Haha I suppose so." I said scratching the back of my head as I laughed.

"Well let's go find Jeanne, and hope we don't have to scrape her off of the road or pull her out of the rubble." Scathach said holding her spear behind her head. "Something tells me you wouldn't mind if she had been killed." I thought to myself and followed behind Scathach as she lead us into the Dust cloud with Mashu following slowly in behind...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! Did you know Fated Destiny has an official Discord where you can talk about Fate and Fated Destiny, you also will be notified when the newest chapters are released! If your interested in joining let me know and I'll see about posting the link in the next chapter, so keep an eye out! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	21. Chapter Twenty One Destroyer of France

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Destroyer of France**

* * *

"Jeanne!" I said calling out her name as we walked through the dust. Scathach and Mashu flanked me on either side, visibility was almost zero and made navigating through the rubble difficult. However it wasn't long before we discovered the body of the Red Wyvern laying motionless in the rubble.

"Jeanne-san!" Mashu exclaimed. We looked around for any signs of Jeanne, but I couldn't see her anywhere. This made me worry that she may have been crushed, but then there was a noise and the three of us turned around to see Jeanne leap down from the top of the Wyvern and walk over to us. Jeanne had sheathed her sword and was coated in blood and she smelled of death. However none the less I was happy to see her.

"Jeanne I'm happy to see you're alright!" I exclaimed and Jeanne wearily nodded her head.

"...We've eliminated the last of the wyverns. There are no further signs of the enemy. The Battle is complete." Mashu said and Jeanne nodded her head once more.

"….." Jeanne didn't say anything except let out a deep sigh.

"Jeanne-san? What's wrong?" Mashu asked tilting her head. Something did seem to be upsetting Jeanne looking closely at her facial expression.

"….all of this was caused by the other "me", wasn't it?" Jeanne said with a deep sigh.

"You don't know that for…" Mashu said before being cut off.

"Weeeellll…." I said, and then felt Mashu lightly punch my shoulder. I looked over at her and Mashu was giving me a stern look of disapproval. I put my hands up in mock surrender. Mashu turned her attention back to Jeanne who was looking down at the ground.

"No, I think so. In fact, I'm certain of that. …there's just one thing I still don't understand. The amount of hatred for humanity one has to have to do such things." Jeanne said. "That, I simply can't comprehend." Jeanne added and I glanced at Scathach. Scathach noticed my glance and narrowed her eyes at me while twitching her eyebrow.

"Heh why are you staring that ugly mug at me for?" Scathach asked.

"Eh? Ugly mug! Who are you calling ugly you Brute!" I yelled at her as I turned around.

"BRUTE!" Scathach said and her eyebrow twitched even harder, and before I knew I got a handful of her fist in my face and went flying backwards hitting a wall before I hit the ground landing on my back. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and my face felt numb. There was several gasp and I heard footsteps approach me.

"Senpai are you okay?" Mashu exclaimed as I felt her poke me and I heard Scathach walk off.

After I got back onto my feet Mashu, Jeanne, Scathach, and I began to head back towards the gates of the city. Jeanne had reclaimed her flag and Scathach and I continued to argue at one another while Jeanne and Mashu remained silent.

"You had that coming after calling me a brute!" Scathach exclaimed.

"Eh? I had that one coming? You're the one who called me Ugly! Besides punching me like that only proves what a brute you are!" I snapped back crossing my arms and looking away from her.

"I'm no brute! I just gave you what you deserved after you glared at me following Jeanne's comments! You were thinking bad things about me!" Scathach snapped back harder.

"Wh-What? I was not…..!" I said turning back around to face her just before being cut off by Roman.

"Wait, you guys! The Servants from earlier are turning around! This is bad, really bad! They've probably sensed you guys presence!" Roman exclaimed into our ears.

"What?" Scathach and I said in sync and turned around to face the Gates.

"How many!?" Mashu asked.

"Let me see… you've got to be joking…!? Five of them!" Roman said with a sense of panic in his voice.

"FIVE!" I said in disbelief.

"With that speed…are they all Riders or something? A-Anyways, you have to run! There's no way you can beat that many, there's no choice but to get out of there!" Roman said.

"I agree we need to retreat, this is too many people." I said nodding my head.

"For once I agree with you." Scathach said nodding at me.

"But…" Mashu said about to protest.

"No Mashu! No buts! We're retreating." I said in a commanding voice.

"Roman is right! If you guys had the same numbers, then maybe you could try fighting them! But, it's impossible to fight them when they have the higher number and are fully rested!" Olga explained.

"Evacuate, everyone get the hell out of there! Like what Sun Tzu would say!" Roman said with urgency.

"Retreat!" I said throwing my hand over my shoulder in a gesturing motion and Scathach and Mashu nodded their head and we began to turn around and head in the other direction. However one pair of footsteps was missing…

"…." Jeanne didn't say anything and instead stayed where she was and unsheathed her sword from her sheath and held it at her waist while her flag flapped in the wind overhead. I looked over my shoulder and came to a skidding stop while Mashu and Scathach continued to run on ahead.

"Jeanne what are you doing? Come on! We have to go!" I exclaimed

"Jeanne-san! The Servants are coming, we have to…" Mashu said as she came to a stop and so did Scathach.

"…I will not run. At the very least, if I can learn what their true motives are…!" Jeanne said standing her ground.

"What? Don't be stupid young girl! You don't stand a chance against all five of them by yourself!" Scathach yelled.

"No! I'll stand my ground even if I fall!" Jeanne said gripping her sword.

"Jeanne come now! Otherwise I'll use a command seal to force you to retreat." I said curling my hand into a fist and giving Jeanne a stern look. Jeanne looked over her shoulder at me and gritted her teeth as she had a pained look on her face.

"But…!" Mashu protested.

"Gah, it's no use, there's no time! Mashu, try to come up with some way to escape somehow. Do you hear me!?" Roman said.

"Roman's right! Mashu go find us another route of escape" I said running up to Jeanne and I grabbed her arm. "Come on then! There should be another route of escape!" I said and began to run off dragging a hesitant Jeanne along with me while Scathach and Mashu ran on ahead of us…

"Mashu how are we coming on an alternative escape route?" I asked as I continued running, dragging Jeanne behind me.

"Still working on it Master…" Mashu said.

"Lancer give us a report on enemy servants whereabouts." I asked turning to look at Scathach.

"I sense them getting closer, but I can't quite…." Scathach said, but then paused. "Christopher watch out!" Scathach said turning around and pushed Jeanne and I down to the ground. Then there was the sound of metal clashing and I looked up to see Scathach locked in combat with a figure cloaked in a shadow of darkness, but if I had to guess it was a Saber Class servant. Scathach stood over me and Jeanne with her spear locked with Saber's sword and pushed back on the figure. The figure leaped back and before we knew it we were surrounded by Five Servants. They all had the same dark aura as the servants from Fuyuki that were under Alter Saber. It was hard to make out any of them with black aura around them, but one of them stood out from all the rest. Jeanne and I stood up and dusted ourselves off. When Jeanne looked up her expression turned to shock and horror as she looked at a woman clad in black armor just like her own with black stockings and black boots, the faceplate she wore was black, she had on a black cloak, while she carried a black flag pole with a flag much like Jeanne's attached to it, but the emblem on her flag was highlighted in black instead of gold. In the other hand she welded a sword like Jeanne's with red hilt and red streaks going down the center of her sword. She had the same facial features as Jeanne, except her hair was Bleach Blonde and her hair was short unlike Jeanne who had a long ponytail and golden blonde hair. Her eyes were also golden like Alter Sabers.

"Ah…!" Jeanne exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Hmm…. What the hell is this? I can't believe it. How did something like this even happen?" Alter Jeanne asked in disbelief.

"..." Jeanne didn't say anything, but was still instead in awestruck.

"Hey, somebody, please. Go grab some cold water and douse me with it. This is bad. This is dangerous. Seriously, this is getting just too funny here." Alter Jeanne said and she looked like she was about to crack up. "If you don't stop me, I feel like I might just laugh myself to death!" Alter Jeanne said holding her sides as she started to laugh. "Hey, look, Gilles! Look at that pitiful little girl! What would you call her, a louse? A rat? A worm?" Alter Jeanne said asking someone named Gilles. None of the other servants seemed to be looking at her, nor did any of them respond. "In the end they're all the same! Tiny things that no one would ever pity! Ah, but actually…" Alter Jeanne said holding her chin. "...even a rat's country would be better off than a country that had to rely on this little girl!" Alter Jeanne said pointing at Jeanne. "Hey, Gilles, don't you think so too...oh, that's right. I didn't bring Gilles with me this time." Alter Jeanne said laughing as she looked around.

"I think that the other you might be a little unhinged…." I whispered to Jeanne.

"Are you sure that's other me...?" Jeanne whispered back.

"Huh! You there did you just call me unhinged?" Alter Jeanne asked pointing at me.

"Huh? What? Me? Noooo... I didn't say anything of the sort! You must be hearing things my fair lady!" I said in jest.

"Now you openly mock me and call me delusional! I'll see to it personally that you suffer a painful death!" Alter Jeanne decreed and before I could respond I was stopped as Jeanne placed her hand up in front of my mouth.

"You…who are you!?" Jeanne blurted out and Alter Jeanne turned her attention to Jeanne and tilted her head.

"I could ask you the same thing…though, I suppose as your superior, I should be the one to answer." Alter Jeanne replied cockly. "I am Jeanne D'arc. The resurrected saint and patriot, other "me"." Alter Jeanne answered putting her hand to her chest.

"…that's absurd. You aren't a saint. You are nothing like me." Jeanne said shaking her head in denial. "Though perhaps, after everything that's happened, I can't say that anymore. Anyways if what you say is true...why did you attack this town?" Jeanne asked.

"Hahaha why you ask?" Alter Jeanne said laughing evilly. "I thought you of all people would be able to understand, being the same Jeanne D'arc as me." Alter Jeanne said. "Have your lowered attributes made you this stupid? Why did I attack this town?" Alter Jeanne asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked raising a hand with a sly grin on my face. Alter Jeanne shot me a pair of menacing eyes and I continued to grin at her.

"Eh rhetorical? Ah Forget you! That's a stupid question. Isn't it obvious?" Alter Jeanne said. "Simply to destroy France, of course. The Servant way!" Alter Jeanne said proudly as she put her hand to her face and laughed diabolically. "Political attacks and economic attacks are too slow and roundabout. But the physical approach, of just crushing everything, is quick and certain, wouldn't you agree?" Jeanne asked with a grin as she ran her hand down her face.

"That's madness…!" Jeanne said in shock.

"Madness? I guess we Jeanne D'arcs can be pretty stupid sometimes, huh?" Alter Jeanne said.

"Hahaha speak for yourself my fair lady." I said laughing mockingly.

"I swear you! I'm going to make you suffer a fate worse than death!" Alter Jeanne said gritting her teeth.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks" I said once again mockingly.

"Why did we ever think of helping this country? Why did we ever think of saving these fools? Especially fools like him!" Alter Jeanne said pointing her finger at me.

"Thou have wounded me my lady with thy words." I said and I saw a fire form in Alter Jeanne's eyes as she glared me down. "If looks could kill, I'd be pretty dead." I thought to myself.

"Those humans knowingly betrayed us, spat at us, lied to us!" Alter Jeanne said pointing at me once more.

"That was…." Jeanne began to speak, before being cut off.

"Hey that offends me! I'd like to think I'm better than some of my fellow humans." I said jokingly.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" Scathach murmured from behind.

"Besides considering you're a human, that's pretty hypocritical don't you think?" I asked with a grin.

"Ugh!" Alter Jeanne groaned. "I won't be tricked anymore. I won't allow any more treachery. Anyways, I can't even hear God's voice now." Alter Jeanne said flipping her already short hair back. "Being unable to hear God's voice is the same as God giving up on this country! So, I will destroy everything. I will serve as a manifestation of God's grief. I will rip out every last seed of evil by the roots! As long as humanity continues to exist, this hatred of mine will never lessen. I will rebuild this France into a silent, dead country." Alter Jeanne decreed. "Haha I don't think we need you for that Alter Jeanne, France already has a socialist party for that." I thought to myself as I scratched my cheek. "This is all of me. These are the ways of the new saint Jeanne D'arc, changed and matured by death." Alter Jeanne said throwing back her arms before a few moments recomposing herself. "Well, I suppose you still can't understand. You'll always still keep on pretending to be a saint." Alter Jeanne said and then a sly grin formed on her lips "But you know, if you keep pretending not to see hatred and joy alike, then you won't ever be able to help your precious humanity move forwards, o beautiful and pure saint!" Alter Jeanne said devilishly.

"Wha…!?" Jeanne said with a confused expression.

"Ahh, but how would Servants help humanity grow anyways? If you say that, then perhaps you could say Heroic Spirits are like a kind of power-up, perhaps…" Roman's voice said coming out of nowhere.

"Eh there's a noisy fly buzzing around. If you keep hurting my ears, I'll kill you, you know?" Alter Jeanne said to Roman.

"Wait, my console heated up? Can that Servant kill someone else just by glaring at them!?" Roman said and I drooped my eyes and frowned. "If looks could kill Roman, Scathach would have murdered me over a thousands times by now." I thought to myself.

"Romani you IDIOT!" Olga cried out and there was the sound of smacking. "You spilt your coffee on the console that's why! It's making the wires go haywire!" Olga exclaimed. The two of them when silent once more and we returned to glaring at each other.

"….. Are you really "me"….?" Jeanne asked still not looking convinced.

"…I'm amazed. It should be easy to understand my actions by now, and yet you still somehow have all those questions. Such an ugly form of justice you have." Alter Jeanne said. "You can't understand my anger, so you don't even care about it." Alter Jeanne replied.

"Awe you sound like want a hug?" I asked extending my arms.

"NO! I DON'T WANT A HUG FROM YOU!" Alter Jeanne yelled and I almost felt like I was about to be blown away. I retracted my arms back to my sides and grinned at her, Alter Jeanne's eyebrows twitched and she looked back at Jeanne.

"But I understand. I know everything about Servants, including your current state. You are Ruler, but you are not Jeanne D'arc. You are what I cast aside, something akin to my leftover waste." Alter Jeanne said harshly.

"….!" Jeanne let out a gasp and her eyes widened.

"I was thinking that if you shared the same existence as me, with even the same class, there'd be something impressive about you, but you have absolutely no value whatsoever. If history has revived you just as some sort of error, then you're nothing more than a mere ghost." Alter Jeanne said and Jeanne frowned sadly. Alter Jeanne turned to the two servants flanking her. "Berserk Lancer, Berserk Assassin. Please take care of this foolish country girl. You've gotten bored with all the small fry around here, right? Rejoice, for these will be stronger foes." Alter Jeanne said. "Devouring heroes is certainly your forte. You may indulge yourselves to your heart's content here." Alter Jeanne said with an evil laugh.

"Excellent. Then, I shall accept this blood." A man with long blond hair, blond beard and mustache said emerging from the black shrouds. He was wearing a long black coat and blue and black pants and black boots. The Man wielded a long black elegant spear. I could only assume this was Berserk Lancer.

"That is no good, my king. That girl's meat and blood, and even her entrails, are mine." A woman said wearing a black mask and black pointy things on her head said. She wore a long red cloak that went down to the ground, there wasn't much to look at body wise. She was rather lacking in the clothes department. She wore long black boots that went up to her thighs and in her hands she wielded a peculiar looking staff that she tapped with her long blue finger nails. "Put a shirt on lady…" I thought to myself. I could only come to the conclusion that this was Berserk Assassin.

"My, how greedy. And the soul? Who will take that?" Berserk Lancer asked. "Souls? I didn't know this was Dark Souls." I thought to myself.

"I see no use in a soul. What do you say to preserving her beautiful face as a trophy?" Berserk Assassin replied.

"Excellent. Then I shall take the soul for myself! Such an ironic deed. Even reduced to nothing more than a bloodthirsty devil at this point, I am still able to understand that girl's beauty." Berserk Lancer said with a smile forming on his lips.

"Indeed. It is exactly because of this understanding that I will not restrain my feelings. I won't allow anything beautiful besides me. No, in fact… I wonder how much beauty the blood of other beautiful creatures will give me?" Berserk Assassin asked glancing at Scathach who was standing behind Mashu, Jeanne, and myself. "Aaaah, crushing ripe fruit is so fun. And I have a sweet tooth for fruit juice…" Berserk Assassin said licking her lips. "This will be the privilege of us nobles tonight. Let us squeeze out every last drop with our Noble Phantasms." Berserk Assassin said as she prepared herself to strike.

"Tch…!" Jeanne muttered as she prepared herself holding her sword in front of her.

"Master…." Mashu said looking over her shoulder.

"Yahooo! Honey! What about me? Are you going to forget about me, or are you going to let your minions do your dirty work?" I said jokingly. Alter Jeanne snapped her attention to me and stared me down as she gritted her teeth.

"Grrrrr…. Berserk Assassin! Berserk Lancer! I will deal with that man in the center personally! If either of you lay a hand on him. I'll kill you myself!" Alter Jeanne said as she stared me down, I gulped. "And Berserk Saber, since you've already taken a liking to the Woman with the lance, I'll let you finish her off." Alter Jeanne said.

"Tch if it only was that easy Bitch…" Scathach muttered.

"Master what are we going to do?" Mashu asked with a worried expression.

"Yes it would seem like you have foolishly incurred her wrath and she will be going directly for you." Scathach said.

"Sorry she just seemed too fun to tease…" I said shrugging in apology.

"Uck! Yeah and look at what it's gotten you. The Three of us have our hands full, how are you going to deal with her?" Scathach asked. "Or were you just planning on begging for mercy?" Scathach sneered.

"I-I'll handle Alter Jeanne somehow. The Rest of you just focus on your battles, we'll find a way out of this somehow." I said biting my lower lip. "Scathach was right? What had I gotten myself into? I had gotten a little too carried away with my teasing? Now instead of keeping my head down, I'm going to have to deal with Alter Jeanne trying to kill me." I thought to myself as a sweatdrop rolled down my forehead. "For now we have no choice but to fight until we can escape." I said to the three of them

"Yes! Master please try to stay close to us!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Kill them you fools! What are you waiting for!" Alter Jeanne said and the Berserk servants launched themselves at us. Jeanne Alter ran straight towards me and I was taken aback, she really did have it out for me!

"Jeanne-san! Please prepare yourself! They're coming…!" Mashu exclaimed as she raised her shield.

"I-I-I understand!" Jeanne said as she planted her flag firmly into the ground and grasped her sword in both of her hands. Berserk Lancer launched himself straight at Jeanne only to be intercepted by Mashu and he crashed into her. Mashu went skidding backwards leaving Mashu a few feet away and Jeanne and I open. Then there was a shadow and we looked up to see Berserk Assassin heading straight towards us from above. Jeanne rose her sword up in defensive position. Assassin came down hard with sparks flying as Assassin's staff clashed with Jeanne's sword. Jeanne stepped back and the two clashed at each other leaving just Scathach and I, I turned to see Lancer clash with Berserk Saber's sword and Scathach jabbed forward at Saber's face. Saber threw their head back barely missing Scathach's blade and cartwheeled backwards with Scathach in pursuit. This left me alone standing in the middle of the field surrounded by my comrades fighting. Then I heard footsteps from behind me and I froze as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Oh Honey…"

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two Trouble Shooting

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Trouble Shooting**

* * *

I slowly looked over my shoulder to see Alter Jeanne Standing behind me. Alter Jeanne had a devilish grin on her face as she rose her sword up to her face and held her banner behind her. The flames behind her burned as brightly as the ones in her eyes. Everyone was preoccupied by their fights leaving just me alone by myself.

"Eh Honey's not home!" I said turning and rushing off down an alleyway.

"Where are you going? You were all talk when you were surrounded by your servants! Now you're running away like a coward!" Alter Jeanne said and gave chase as I heard her footsteps behind me. "Man what the hell was I thinking? I can't fight a servant without another servant! I was lucky I even managed to fight Rider in Fuyuki. I don't stand a chance against Alter Jeanne!" I thought to myself as I kept on running, not bothering to look over my shoulder. I could hear Alter Jeanne getting closer and closer as she snapped at my heels. Of course she was getting closer! She's a servant and Servants are faster and stronger than normal humans.

"Stop now and beg for forgiveness! I might consider making your death less painful!" Alter Jeanne said as she drew closer.

"I don't like that outcome! How about we talk this out?!" I said as I turned a corner and just in time too. Alter Jeanne thrusted her sword forwards and struck a building. I turned to see Alter Jeanne tugging on her sword as it had gotten it stuck into a wall. I thought about stopping to make a witty comment, but I felt it best just to keep on running. My decision to not make a witty comment was a smart one, Alter Jeanne pulled her sword out of the building and gave chase once more.

"Quit running away coward!" Alter Jeanne called out from behind.

"No Thanks! Running means I get to avoid getting stabbed by you!" I replied.

"Tch quit with the bad insults and I promise I'll stab you right through the heart and it'll all be over!" Alter Jeanne called out.

"How about you don't stab me anywhere!" I said reaching into my jacket and withdrawing my sidearm. I turned around as I ran and pointed my Sidearm at Alter Jeanne and squeezed the trigger, firing off several shots in Alter Jeanne's Direction. Alter Jeanne swung her sword downwards at the bullets and effectively sliced them in half before they hit her.

"Cheap tricks like that won't stop me!" Alter Jeanne said gritting her teeth.

"Cheap tricks!" I exclaimed. "A normal human fighting a servant is never fair to begin with!" I thought to myself as I squeezed the trigger several more times and several more bullets zipped past Alter Jeanne while she rose her blade to deflect one of them.

"Come on deflecting Bullets with a sword! How does that even make sense!" I exclaimed.

"Quiet you! You run that mouth of yours too much!" Alter Jeanne barked. It was at that moment that I slammed into something hard and went flying backwards landing on my back. Alter Jeanne came screeching to a stop as she hit the wall too and staggered backwards over me.

"O-Oh OH! I didn't know black lace was a thing in the medieval ages!" I exclaimed.

"W-WH-WHY YOU BASTARD!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as her face was completely flustered. Alter Jeanne stomped her foot down and tried to crush my head . I rolled out of the way before she could and scurried to my feet.

"If you don't want people to see up there maybe you should wear some shorts or something! Just saying!" I said as I turned tail and ran.

"Grrrrr! I swear I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do! You won't escape from here alive after seeing that!" Alter Jeanne sneered as she gritted her teeth and continued her chase. I turned and aimed once again at Alter Jeanne and squeezed the trigger. The air filled with gunpowder and loud crack as the sound of the gunshot rang throughout the air. Alter Jeanne once more rose her blade and deflected it. I squeezed the trigger again only to hear a metallic click and looked to see the slide was back indicating it was empty. "Damn!" I exclaimed and turned back around and snapped the slide back shut and tucked the sidearm back into my holster. As we continued running I noticed a longsword laying on the ground up ahead in the open. As we entered the open I scrambled to pick up the sword and turned around to face Alter Jeanne who was right on my heels.

"Ah so you've finally decided to fight I see." Alter Jeanne said skidding to a stop and raised her blade ready to strike.

"Nah I thought I'd just let you catch up…" I said while breathing in heavily.

"So says the man who's panting. Now enough talk! You've hit the end of the road!" Alter Jeanne said.

"Is that so?" I said and Alter Jeanne narrowed her eyes at me and then she lunged at me with her sword. I clumsily rose my sword to block Alter Jeanne's attack, her sword strikes my own and sparks fly as I stagger backwards.

"You call that a block! That was pitiful!" Alter Jeanne said and chuckled to herself. I gritted my teeth and lunged at Alter Jeanne who blocked my attack with ease and I staggered backwards once more. I recomposed myself and grasped the sword in both my hands, I was breathing in heavily and sweat was rolling down my forehead. Alter Jeanne held her sword in one hand and looked at me with a grin on her face. I lunged at her once more swinging my blade down towards her. Alter Jeanne effortlessly blocked my attack as she swung her sword upwards to meet my own attack and I staggered back once more. Apparently having had her fun watching me swing my sword like an idiot Alter Jeanne went on the offensive and lunged at me as she swung her blade diagonally at me, I rose my sword up to meet her sword. Alter Jeanne's struck my sword and for a second we were in a deadlock and then…

My blade shattered into a million pieces and I fell backwards dropping it. In that split second that I was stunned I felt the cold steel grip of Alter Jeanne's gloves around my neck and she rose me off the ground. I gasped and grasped out at the arm and dug my fingers into it.

"That was a fun show, but this is checkmate." Alter Jeanne said and I looked down to see her grinning ear to ear.

"Uck I never was much of a sword person anyway…" I said. "They are rather crude weapons." I added to Alter Jeanne's displeasure as I felt her squeeze my neck harder.

"You still manage to have witty comments at the end of your life? Tch No matter once I kill you, dispatching of your servants should be easier without their mana source." Alter Jeanne retorted.

"G-G-Good luck with that... my Partners won't go down that easily!" I exclaimed as I clawed at Alter Jeanne's arm.

"Ha! Quite the faith you have in your Servants if you think they can survive against my Berserker servants! Even if they do escape alive they won't last very long without a Master!" Alter Jeanne said with a smile. "Then after you all are gone I can go back to destroying the world!" Alter Jeanne went on to say with an evil laugh.

"Tch that's really cliche you know…" I said struggling to breath.

"Eh… What do you mean by cliche?" Alter Jeanne said raising an eyebrow.

"Well… Its always the same old thing with you bad guys, you want to destroy the world and kill everyone and blah blah blah. That's pretty narrow minded ya know!" I said.

"Wh-Whaaa….!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed.

"Y-Y-You should really have a more long term goal in mind. You're t-thinking too s-s-short term! What are you going to do after you destroy the world?" I asked while coughing. "Ah who am I kidding you probably haven't thought that far ahead, typical standard Bad guy for ya…" I added grimacing as Alter Jeanne tightened her grip.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed shaking her head and then I felt her let go as she tossed me through the air like a rag doll. I flew through the air and over a building until I came crashing down to the ground hitting someone, who let out a yelp of surprise and we went rolling until we crashed into a pile of boxes. I saw stars and other things swirl around over my head and sat there dazed.

"Get the hell off of me!" A muffled voice yelled as I was pushed to the side abruptly. As I turned on my side I saw Scathach pushing herself off of the ground.

"Oh that's why the landing was so soft…" I murmured still feeling dazed.

"Eh what the hell are you saying idiot! Where'd you even come from?" Scathach asked as she dusted herself off. She appeared relatively unhurt besides the few bruises she just received from our crash.

"Alter Jeanne… threw me…" I said rubbing my neck.

"Mmm I'm surprised you lasted this long against her, I was expecting any moment to sense that you had been killed." Scathach said. "Yeah well she almost crushed my neck!" I thought to myself angrily as I looked up at Scathach.

"Gee wiz I'm glad you have so much confidence in your Master…. Anyways I said I could handle it…" I said as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Uh huh. You call this handling her?" Scathach inquired.

"Shut up will ya! Anyways how have you guys been holding up?" I asked.

"Well… Lancer seems to just be playing with Mashu. Either that or Mashu really is holding her own after all. While Jeanne seemed to be managing Assassin's tricks and what not." Scathach said and I turned to look at Mashu holding her shield up against Lancer's Spear as the two were in a deadlock.

"You aren't moving to finish that little girl off…. Perhaps there is some compassion weighing you down? Hmm?" Berserk Assassin said snickering at Berserk Lancer who shot her a dirty look. "Such tender deeds do not suit your face. They do not mesh well with the legend of the famed vampire "Dracula", do they?" Berserk Assassin said with a sly grin and my eyes widened.

""Dracula"…no way!" Mashu exclaimed looking at her opponent wide eyed.

"Vlad III…Romania's greatest hero. Commonly known as "Dracula"…!" Roman suddenly buzzed into our ears.

"What! Vampires aren't real!" I exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised…." Scathach murmured.

"You're joking right?" I asked turning to Scathach.

"I wish I was…" Scathach said with a sigh.

"Man, shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" I murmur to myself.

"…you have openly revealed my true name. This displeases me. This absolutely displeases me." Vlad said glaring at Berserk Assassin.

"Oh, was that not to your liking?" Assassin said with a grin. "With name as renowned and wicked as yours, I simply thought you would want it known." Assassin said with a chuckle. "And besides…I love it when people mention true names. The fear and despair that arises…and the spice of small hopes." Assassin said with a wicked grin. "Certainly, at any moment, the best cries are when girls think "Now, I can escape."" Assassin said giving a wicked laugh. "Talk about creepy Lady…" I thought to myself.

"And in the end, it was one of these escapees who drove a monster like you to ruin." Vlad said looking towards Assassin and Assassin narrowed her eyes at him. "Elizabeth Bathory. Or should I say, Carmilla. Your atrocities made your end quite an entertaining tale." Vlad said and gave a slight chuckle. Carmilla gritted her teeth and curled her hands into a fist. I tilted my head in confusion, I had never heard of her before. However before I could ask Scathach, the two kept chatting away.

"…how uncouth of you. It bothers me that you retain the trappings of a soldier and gentleman. If you truly fall to being a vampire, you should abandon any remnants of your pure heart." Carmilla scoffed.

"...am I truly still holding to my faith, however?" Vlad asked Carmilla and she was about to respond before a booming voice came from behind them.

"Stop this this instant. If you love babbling on so much, then making you partners was a mistake." Alter Jeanne said bitterly as she walked towards the two from behind as she stilled gripped her banner in one hand and her sword in the other. Alter Jeanne still seemed rather angry from the conversation we had early before she tossed me like a rag doll. "Turn that hostility on the girl over there." Alter Jeanne ordered and pointed at Jeanne who was standing in the open with her banner over her head and her sword in the other. It appeared that Jeanne had escaped from those two whilst the two servants were bickering. "You can take care of the in-fighting later." Alter Jeanne said. Mashu rushed over and stood in front of Jeanne with her shield raised and Scathach and I rushed to Jeanne's side.

"My. It was just a misunderstanding, Master. I just want my dear original Vlad to open himself up to me." Carmilla said teasingly towards Vlad.

"I see. That's the first time I've heard that from you. Follow me, and look for a chance to assassinate." Vlad ordered and the two turned towards the four of us.

"Uwaaa…they may be comrades, but they're still glaring daggers at each other…kind of like what happens at my job, actually!" Roman said.

"What was that Romani?!" Olga sneered and let out a low pitch growl.

"N-Nothing Director! Haha!" Roman exclaimed nervously.

"Please be careful, Master. Their killing intent hasn't abated at all…!" Mashu said looking over her shoulder at me. I nodded my head at her and faced the two enemy servants.

"Let us execute my plan next. If my dear, sweet Vlad would be so kind?" Carmilla said towards Vlad.

"Master….Elizabeth Bathory. …do you know of her?" Mashu asked.

"Uh no I'm sorry I can't say that I know who she is."

"The Blood Countess If I recall…" Scathach said.

"Yes you are correct Lancer. It is said that she is a Hungarian noble, who kidnapped women in her territories to her castle and slaughtered them en masse." Mashu said.

"No wonder she gave off a creepy vibe, she's a bonafide serial killer." I exclaimed.

"Yes Indeed. Similar to Vlad III, she was a woman who was feared as a monster. She believed that she would retain her youth by bathing in the blood of young women." Mashu said and I saw Jeanne's shoulders get tense and a shiver went down her spine.

"Eh that's not how that works… I'm pretty sure you get diseases like that…" I said.

"More than likely Master." Mashu replied.

"She probably wants to bathe in your blood Jeanne thinking your holy blood will make her young forever!" I said turning to Jeanne. Jeanne shivered and gritted her teeth.

"N-No thanks! I'd rather keep my blood inside my body!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"The blood of a saint is most precious. While such a precious jewel exists before me, I will not allow even a drop from this girl, no, this animal, to escape…!" Carmilla said.

"Hey look I was right!" I exclaimed.

"Not helping Master…." Jeanne murmured.

"Sorry." I replied and Jeanne's nervously returned her glare towards the two servants.

"Hold on. Carmilla and I have not yet seriously worked together. The Saint's blood is ours." Vlad said turning to Alter Jeanne. "Seriously? You two are going to bicker about this now?" I thought to myself as I reached into my my jacket and took out my Colt. I ejected the magazine and slide in a fresh one and held it firmly in both my hands. "You cannot simply hand that brilliant blood, its precious drops, over to some other ignorant executioner!" Vlad exclaimed, Alter Jeanne looked unamused or irritated to say the least.

"SILENCE. Know your place, Vlad III." Alter Jeanne ordered in a demanding voice. "I care not for how much power and authority you had in life, for as a Servant in this present world, you are the same as the rest of your brethren." Alter Jeanne said motioning towards the other berserk servants. "This obsession of yours with drinking this girl's blood stems from unconscious behavior. Your personal growth as a human is far from complete like this." Alter Jeanne sneered. "...Such...disobedience will most certainly displease me. You and Carmilla's constant bickering have let them regroup and reorganize. So why don't you kindly retreat for now and think about what you've done?" Alter Jeanne said and gestured for them to retreat. Vlad reluctantly nodded his head and retreated behind Alter Jeanne. All that remained was Alter Jeanne, Carmilla, Berserk Saber, and another Berserk Servant.

Then Carmilla lunged directly at Mashu and caught her off guard as she jabbed at Mashu with her staff which sent Mashu staggering backwards and Carmilla leaped backwards and spun her staff in her hands and pointed the tip towards Mashu. A magical circle formed from the tip of the circle and several more stacked on top of it before two beams of magical energy shot out of the smallest circle. They twisted and turned like a DNA strand until they impacted with Mashu's shield with an explosion and black smoke. Before the smoke could even clear, Carmilla sent several more strands of Magic strands at Mashu and a couple of orbs of energy at Mashu from different angles leaving a massive explosion as they all hit Mashu at once. I coughed as the smoke filled my lungs and I looked up to see Mashu standing firmly in place without any major bruises or injuries. Carmilla jumped backwards to assess the situation after none of her attacks had been successful.

"...something still feels strangely out of place. Did my dear Vlad have this much trouble, I wonder?" Carmilla said as she stood facing across from Mashu. "Girl, over there. You...something about you smells off." Carmilla said pointing at Mashu. "For such a young girl, you are at least somewhat competent at combat. That makes no sense. What type of person are you?" Carmilla inquired narrowing her eyes with an inquisitive look, Mashu didn't say anything and all she did was narrow her eyes.

"…a demi-Servant, it seems. An interesting existence of a human fused with a Servant." Alter Jeanne said putting her hands on her hips. Mashu let out a gasp of surprise. Then a deafening voice yelled into my ear and my ear throbbed.

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THAT! IT WAS A CLASSIFIED PROJECT!" Olga yelled into my ear.

"Beats me Director, but can please not scream into my ear. You're going to make it bleed…" I murmured.

"…hmm, that was my mistake. You lot were outsiders, so I permitted some toying around with you." Alter Jeanne said. "No more playing around, though. I will leave it to the remaining Wyvern to dispose of these little girls." Alter Jeanne said with a wave of her hand.

"Tch…! Mashu, Lancer, Chris, please hurry and escape! I will hold them off here!" Jeanne said stepping in front of Mashu and raising her sword in front of her.

"Don't be stupid Jeanne this is no time for heroics!" I exclaimed pushing through Mashu and grabbing Jeanne's arm. "It's time for us all to retreat, unless you want me to use a command seal!" I snapped. Jeanne looked over her shoulder at me hesitantly with an irritated look on her face, However she hesitantly nodded her head. Just as we were about to retreat the earth rumbled and there were several loud roars. The four of us slowly turned around to see…. SEVEN Wyverns landing on the walls and buildings behind us.

"SEVEN ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I exclaimed as I looked in amazement at all seven of the Wyverns behind us. There were six green ones and one Red one.

"Awawa, now the Wyvern behind us are getting riled up too!?" Roman said with panic in his voice.

"Doctor, please calm down. At this rate, you're going to have a panic attack…!" Mashu said before being cut off by Roman.

"B-B-but things are getting really bad! Awawa, email, email, right…at a time like this we should turn to the internet!" Roman exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow.

"The internet? How the fuck is the internet going to help us Roman? Do you think someone seriously has had to deal with the situation we're in right now? Google does not have all the answers!" I exclaimed arguing with someone who wasn't even here.

"Internet Idol Page GO! Magical Marie's Crystal Ball, Magical Marie's Crystal Ball!" Roman exclaimed as I heard him typing away.

"W-Wh-What?" I said scratching my head. "I would have thought you would ask Cortana or Siri not whatever the fuck that is…" I said turning to Mashu. "What is that?" I whispered to Mashu.

"I can't say I know… Sorry Master." Mashu said shrugging.

"Quiet Chris! Mashu! Let's see, "Right now some Wyvern Servants are coming to attack, what should we do?"" Roman asked as I heard him furiously typing. Then there was a moment of silence. ""Hmm...How does getting killed and being reincarnated sound?" Roman asked.

"No." I replied.

"No Thanks Doctor I think I'll pass." Mashu said.

"I'd rather not be reincarnated if I die. 2000 years is one lifetime enough for me." Scathach murmured to herself so silently only I could hear her.

"N-No Thanks Doctor Roman. I've already been killed once… on top of that, being a servant is already like being reincarnated." Jeanne said.

"Uwaaa, what a cruel Internet Idol! She doesn't understand people's feelings at all!" Roman exclaimed.

"Romani you idiot…." Olga murmured.

"Master." Mashu said and I turned to look at her.

"Yes Mashu?" I asked.

"I'm going to risk it all on breaking through their lines at a weak point." Mashu said. "Please everyone stay close behind me…!" Mashu exclaimed and turned around to face the Wyvern's and charged head on at them. The rest of us turned around and followed closely behind...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	23. Chapter 23 The Queen Has Arrived

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **The Queen Has Arrived**

* * *

We followed closely behind Mashu as the four of us charged straight towards the Wyverns that Alter Jeanne had summoned behind us. I wasn't sure if this was the best course of action to take, but it was either this or try to go back and fight Alter Jeanne's servants that she had pulled back. Either way Mashu lead the charge with her shield raised and Scathach and Jeanne on her flanks with me bringing up the rear. Two Wyverns moved to intercept us and Jeanne and Scathach split off from our group to engage them while Mashu and I continued rushing towards the exit of the town. It's not long however before we are intercepted by two more Wyverns and Mashu and I come to hard stop and Mashu raises her shield as the Wyverns both spit balls of fire at us. The fireballs explode on impact with Mashu's shield and the explosion knocks me on my feet and send dirt flying backwards as Mashu's heels dig into the ground. Black smoke fills the air and I cough as smoke fills my lungs and nostrils, waving the smoke away with my hand. Once the smoke clears, Mashu looks over her shoulder at me with a strained look on her face.

"Master it looks like you'll need to use that Rocket Launcher of yours again!" Mashu exclaimed.

"I guess so, since it's raining fireballs everywhere!" I replied as the Wyverns prepare to fire another volley of fireballs. I get on my feet and grab Mashu's wrist, proceeding to rush into an alleyway with her just as the fireballs explode where we had once been standing. Mashu and I peek around the corner of the building to see one of the Wyvern's jump down from the building it was just on and glances its head back and forth looking for us. "Mashu keep an eye out while I load a rocket into the launcher." I said looking down at Mashu, Mashu nods her head.

"Got it Master." Mashu replies as I retract my head back and sling the RPG-42 onto my shoulder. I unsling my backpack and drop it on the ground and reach into the backpack and pull out a rocket. I lower the RPG-42 and slide the rocket into the back and it locked into place. I then hoisted it back onto my shoulder and turned around the corner and snapped the scope up and took aim.

"Clear the backblast!" I exclaimed. Mashu had a confused expression on her face, but took cover behind the wall. I aimed the red cross on the center of the Wyvern and clicked the fire button. The Rocket blasted out of the launcher and sent hot gases shooting out the back. The rocket went spiraling towards the Wyvern with a thick trail of smoke in its wake. The Rocket impacted with the Wyvern and there was a loud explosion with a thick cloud of black smoke. The Wyvern let out a deathly cry and crashed through the black smoke hitting the ground dead. "Well that's one down… Now where's the other one." I said pulling back into the alleyway. As I said that there was a loud rumble and small stones bounced off of my head. Mashu and I looked up to see the second Wyvern staring down at us with its golden eyes and black slits. It let out a mighty roar and a fireball formed in its mouth.

"Run Master!" Mashu exclaimed.

"You don't need to tell me that!" I replied as Mashu and I rushed out of the alleyway just as it was consumed in fire. Mashu and I just barely avoid getting burnt before continue running as we hear the Wyvern drop down behind us. We duck through another alleyway, hoping to lose the Wyvern only to look behind us to see the Wyvern smash right through the houses as if they were nothing. All we can do is keep running because stopping will likely mean death.

Eventually we came out into an opening with a tree standing tall in the middle and Mashu skids to a stop and turns around. I turn around and see the Wyvern right ontop of us along with a fireball hurling towards us. Mashu raises her shield to block it and the fireball impacts with Mashu's shield consuming us in a black cloud of smoke. While inside of the smokescreen I reach into the my backpack and pull out a rocket. I slide the rocket into the chamber and it locks into place. Then there's another loud explosion as the rocket shoots out of the black cloud dispersing all of the smoke around us.

"Surprise!" I said with a grin on my face as the rocket impacts with the Wyvern in a black explosion, the Wyvern gives a deathly cry before falling backwards crushing several buildings beneath it.

"Wow Master how'd you manage to hit it through the smoke?" Mashu exclaimed.

"Thanks to these." I replied as I pulled off a pair of black shades and snapped them shut. "They have built in Infrared and Night Vision." I said closing the glasses.

"Wow! I sometimes see Chaldea Security Guards wearing those! Now I know why, it was a good thing you had a pair on you!" Mashu exclaimed wide eyed and she chuckled as she closed her eyes and gave me a smile.

"Haha Yeah…" I said chuckling as I tucked my tactical shades into my jacket pockets. As Mashu and I were chuckling, I heard footsteps from behind me and I moved my hand from my jacket pocket to my holster and I pulled my pistol out and quickly turned around with my pistol raised. As my eyes laid on the face at the end the barrel, I recognized the blank stare of the unfriendly face.

"Put that down you idiot. You couldn't even kill me with that, let alone kill a servant with it." Scathach said bitterly as she rested her hand on the pistol barrel and lowered it.

"Sorry." I said as I retracted my pistol and tucked it back into my holster.

"Whatever…" Scathach said shrugging it off. "I'm guessing you and Mashu took care of the Wyvern that intercepted you." Scathach said.

"Yeah we did, I'm guessing you took care of yours as well. Taking as how much blood you're covered in." I said.

"Yes, Lancer and I handled the Wyverns with ease." Jeanne said as she came up from behind Scathach, she too was covered in blood.

"Yes so that's four Wyvern down. That only leaves three." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"Yes well I'm a little worried about the fact that Alter Jeanne and her goons aren't chasing us." I said concerned.

"Yes I too find that worrisome, they could be watching our every move hoping for a moment to strike or hoping they can find out our weaknesses." Scathach said as she rubbed her chin.

"Or perhaps Alter Jeanne really is hoping her Wyverns will kill us off." Jeanne suggested.

"That could be the case, she did send a lot after us." I added.

"Either way we need to take this opportunity to escape…" Scathach said and then suddenly her eyes narrowed. I turned around to see what she was staring at and I saw an unpleasant sight as two more Wyverns jumped down from the top of buildings.

"Jeanne! Mashu! Distract them and kill them if you can! I need time to reload my rocket launcher!" I said issuing orders. Mashu and Jeanne nodded their heads and turned around and rushed straight towards the two Wyverns.

"I will hit one of them with one my ranged attacks in sync of your rocket attack!" Scathach said and I nodded my head. "Just how many ranged attacks exactly do you have anyways Scathach?" I thought to myself as I kneeled down and placed my launched down on the ground facing upwards as I reached into my bag and grabbed another rocket. I slide the rocket down into the launcher and hoisted it on my shoulder and stood up.

"Ready when you are." Scathach said.

"I'll take the one Mashu's engaged with while you take the one with Jeanne." I said.

"Got it." Scathach said nodding her head. I turned around and faced they Wyvern that Mashu was engaged with. Mashu just leaped out of the way of one the Wyvern's stomp attacks. Then she raised her shield and dashed underneath it swinging her shield at one of the Wyvern's legs. The Wyvern let out a yelp of pain as it reared its head up exposing its underbelly. I took aim at its center of mass and rested my finger on the firing button.

"FIRE!" I commanded and I pressed the firing button. The Rocket and Scathach's spear both left at the same time traveling parallel to one another before they struck their targets with deadly results. The Rocket impacted with the Wyvern in an explosion of black smoke and the Wyvern cried out in pain and fell backwards, crushing a few buildings behind it. Scathach's spear pierced straight through the heart of the Wyvern with blood shooting out backwards as the Spear left out the other end and then looped back around heading to Scathach's hand that she had raised. The Wyvern fell forward almost crushing Jeanne who rolled out of the way just in time. The Earth rumbled as the two mighty beasts hit the ground. Scathach twirled her spear in her hand before sitting it upright and turning to me.

"Good work, but I thought last time you did a ranged attack it didn't kill the Wyvern." I asked.

"Last time was just a glancing blow, this time the target was standing still not flying. Also I didn't know where it's heart was until a few minutes ago, but now I do." Scathach said.

"I see…" I said.

"Great Shot Senpai! You too Lancer!" Mashu said rushing up to us alongside Jeanne.

"Yes excellent hit Lancer! However I thought your spear couldn't directly kill them with that attack. I'm also curious as to how you are able to perform such a powerful attack that can kill a Wyvern with one hit when that isn't your noble phantasm…." Jeanne inquired.

"That's my secret to know, and yours not to find out." Scathach said narrowing her eyes down at Jeanne. "Anyways that last blow was just a glancing blow, this time I knew where the Wyvern's heart was." Scathach replied.

"I see…" Jeanne said and just then there was another loud roar and we looked up into the sky to see the Seventh Wyvern hovering in the sky.

"Christopher we'll have to do another sync attack, the Red one's have beefier armor and I'll need your Rocket to soften it up for my spear." Scathach said.

"Got it! Jeanne! Mashu! Spread out and try to keep it from noticing us!" I said just as a Fireball went over our heads crashing behind us with a fiery explosion. The Fireball had caught the Tree in the center of the square on fire and Jeanne glanced at the tree with sorrow before she split off from the group with Mashu. Scathach and I crouched down behind a couple of boxes while Scathach peered over and I reached into my bag and grabbed another rocket. I slide the rocket into the tube and it locked into place.

"Alright I'm ready!" I said looking over at Scathach.

"Understood, you'll fire first and I'll send my spear shortly after." Scathach said and I nodded my head. "Also try not to miss. It won't let us have a second chance." Scathach said sternly.

"Alright, Alright." I said standing up just as two loud explosions happened and I glanced to see Jeanne get caught in an explosion which sent her flying forwards crashing into the side of a building while Mashu rose her shield and absorbed the explosion. I rose my Rocket upwards and took aim at the Wyvern, calculating the distance in my head I rested the the correct dot on the Wyvern to take into consideration drop off.

"FIRING!" I exclaimed as I clicked the fire button and the rocket shot out of the launcher with a trail of smoke in its wake as it spiraled towards the Wyvern. I turned to look at Scathach who had rose her hand straightening it out as she aimed and cocked her arm back and red electricity sparked from her spear and then she hurled her spear towards the Wyvern. I turned to see the Rocket impact with the Wyvern in a black explosion and then my eyes followed the red line that zipped through the air straight at the Wyvern before it shot out the back of the Wyvern with blood following its exit, it then did a U-turn and shot straight back into Scathach's hand. I watched as the red Wyvern plummeted towards the ground before it crashed into the Earth in the distance sending up a huge mushroom cloud of dust. Once it was confirmed that the Wyvern was dead I looked forward and rushed over to Jeanne.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed and after slinging my rocket launcher on my back, I rushed to her side and turned her over on her side. I heard Mashu and Scathach footsteps behind me as they looked over my shoulder down at Jeanne. Jeanne's burns seemed minor as she slowly opened her eyes.

"D-D-Did you g-g-guys h-hit it?" Jeanne asked stuttering.

"Yeah we got it. You did good work keeping it distracted." I said as I rubbed my thumb across Jeanne's cheek healing away the burns with my magic.

"Haha it was nothing really..." Jeanne said coughing as I continued to heal the rest of burns. After a few moments I helped Jeanne to her feet.

"Can you walk on your own?" I asked Jeanne.

"Y-Yeah I should be fine now…" Jeanne said as I let her go and she stood upright.

"That was the last one, Alter Jeanne more than likely knows that we killed all of her Wyverns. We need to escape before she comes after us!" Scathach said.

"Yeah I know, but we just can't get a break. It's one thing after another!" I said taking deep breaths.

"I know that, but It's now or never! We won't get another chance like this!" Scathach said.

"Yeah okay. Let's go! Mashu lead the way!" I said and turned to Mashu. Mashu nodded her head.

"You can count on me Senpai! I'll lead the way!" Mashu said and turned around and we all prepared to start running. Suddenly there was a familiar cry and we all came to a grinding halt.

"Four! Fuu, Four!" Four exclaimed and we all turned to see Four dashing towards us from behind a bunch of crates.

"Four there you are!" Mashu exclaimed as Four reached us. Four lept up onto my shoulders and took his seat.

"I see that you're already taking your rightful place. So you've been keeping your head low while the fighting has been going on?" I asked.

"It would appear so. Four is a resilient creature." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"Four! Kyu, Kyuu~!" Four Exclaimed and I raised my hand and scratched his chin.

"That's Four for you!" Mashu said nodding her head with a smile.

"Yes well now that everyone's here let us go!" I said and everyone nodded their heads and we rushed off towards the exit with Mashu in the lead.

The Exit out of this warzone was in sight and escape was within our grasp as we rushed towards the large gate.

"The Exit!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Finally out of this hell hole!" I exclaimed.

"Don't stop running!" Scathach barked.

Just as we came out into the open only 300 meters away from the Gate there was an explosion in front of Mashu. Mashu was completely caught off guard and went flying backwards crashing into me. I hit the ground hard skidding backwards as the force Mashu's kept pushing me until we finally came to a stop and the back of Mashu's head hit my face and I my head went backwards hitting the solid ground.

"Oww…." I said as I rubbed my nose. My Nose didn't appear to be broken, but there was blood trickling down. I rubbed the blood away and reached behind me and rubbed the back of my head where it had hit the ground.

"S-Sorry Senpai… Are you alright?" Mashu asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. Just a little blood, but I don't think my nose is broken and I don't think my skull is cracked either." I said.

"It's not just in case you were generally concerned." Roman's voice buzzed into my ear.

"Thanks Roman." I replied then looked forward and realized the situation I was in, one that I was way too familiar with. Mashu had her back pressed against me and her butt was in my crotch. "Ugh… Why is it that I always find myself in these awkward situations…" I thought to myself. "Uh Mashu if you could p-please get off of me… You're weight is crushing me…" I said.

"Oh sorry Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed and sat up and kneeled forward before standing up. I pushed myself off of the ground and looked forward. In front of us, in front of the Exit, was Alter Jeanne, Vlad, Carmilla, Berserk Saber, and her other Berserk Servants. Carmilla was more than likely the one who had launched the Magical attack against us.

"Ah…!" Mashu exclaimed as she rose her shield in front of her.

"Ha did you really think you could escape so easily?" Alter Jeanne exclaimed laughing. "Now then. Take good care in removing their heads from their bodies!" Alter Jeanne said in a commanding voice as she ordered her servants.

"The three of you, please go…!" Jeanne said looking back at us over her shoulder as she stood between the three of us and the five of them with her sword in one hand and her banner in the other. Scathach and Mashu stood in front of me flanking both sides as we faced down the enemy. I was about to protest when suddenly….

A glass rose was thrown down onto the ground, right in between our party and the enemies party who were ready to kill us and we were ready to kill them.

"Eh?" Jeanne said turning to face the glass rose on the ground between our parties. Alter Jeanne seemed to notice it too because she cocked her head in confusion.

"Huh?" Alter Jeanne muttered. "...What's this?" Alter Jeanne asked puzzled.

"A glass...rose?" Mashu said tilting her head.

"...how horrid." A sudden powerful voice of a woman said and we all looked around in confusion.

"Huh? Who said that?" I murmured looking around for any signs of the being behind the voice.

"The state of this town. This battle. Even the very thoughts and ideas here are unacceptable." The Woman decreed. "You all are so beautiful, and yet your bodies are intertwined with so much blood and hatred." The Woman said. "Getting kind of metaphysical aren't we?" I thought to myself. "Well either way my were hands already stained with so much blood I couldn't get rid of it, no matter how much I try to wash it away." I thought to myself.

"Oh why thank you, I am a rather handsome individual." I said jokingly.

"Shut up you idiot." Scathach barked as she looked over her shoulder and I shrugged innocently.

"I can't deny a compliment. That would be rude!" I said humorously and Scathach rolled her eyes and faced forward as she looked around.

"Whether they be good or evil, don't you think all people should be light-hearted and happy?" The Woman asked. I saw Alter Jeanne curl her hands into a fist as she glanced around and grit her teeth from behind all of her enemy servants.

"…another Servant." Alter Jeanne said bitterly.

"Yes...yes. Oh my, so this is what it means To call yourself an ally of justice!" The Woman said with a tone of sarcasm. "I know who you are. How strong, how frightening you are, I know it very well." The Woman said. "I have to confess, This is the most scared I've ever been and I'm shaking." The Woman confessed which took me by surprise, most leaders would never confess their fears on the field of combat for the fear of breaking moral. "Even so! If you will invade this country, I will challenge you even if my dress is torn to shreds." The Woman said challenging Alter Jeanne directly. "That's because…" The Woman said and I saw Berserker Saber glance upwards and we all turned to look to see the silhouette of a short female figure.

"Y-You're…!?" Berserk Saber stuttered, which is the first time I had heard them speak.

"My, My, you know my name then? Might you be someone I know, my lovely female knight?" The woman asked directly at Berserk Saber. I narrowed my eyes at Berserk Saber. Was that really a girl? It was hard to tell. The figure was a rather short looking person wearing white boots, white pants, with a Bluish Green Jacket on with a white collared shirt. The person wore white gloves under the Rapier that they wielded and on top of their head was a blue hat with a pink feather. The individual had short blond hair with a ponytail and blue eyes. I wanted to say they were a girl, but I couldn't be certain. The Chest area was rather flat, but I couldn't judge one's gender on chest size or hair length. Honestly they did not look like an evil person, so I pondered why they were fighting under Alter Jeanne.

"Saber. Who is she?" Alter Jeanne asked Saber, Berserk Saber said nothing. This angered Alter Jeanne I could tell. "...Answer me Damn it!" Alter Jeanne demanded.

"I can tell even from that heart that's carried away by this killing chaos. After all, her beauty has been burned into my eyes. The girl who has been praised as the Flower of Versailles. She is...Marie Antoinette!" Berserk Saber replied as they looked up at the figure.

"Queen Marie Antoinette!?" Mashu exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho! More Royalty!" I snickered quietly glancing at Scathach. I saw Scathach glance at me out of the corner of my mouth, but she didn't say anything. I turned my attention back to Marie. "An actual Queen huh?" I thought to myself. Marie jumped down from the top of the building she was standing on and landed in between our two parties. What I saw stunned and shocked me. Standing before me was a young short looking girl with short white hair that had two long pony tails go down to her butt. Her eyes were diamond blue and she wore white boots that went a little past her knees. She wore a black skirt alongside a sleeveless collared red dress and she wore red gloves. On top of her head was one of the most ridiculous hats I ever seen. I almost wanted to go over and touch it, However I don't think a Queen would enjoy me touching her. Nevertheless this young girl was Queen Marie Antoinette, and I couldn't believe it. She looked to be younger than Mashu, maybe 16 or 15 give a take! And she didn't even have a weapon or an army with her! What's a Queen without an Army?

"Yes! Thank you, for calling my name!" Marie said cheerfully as she reached down and picked up her glass rose and twirled it in her fingers. "And as long as I have this name, No matter how foolish it may be, I will act out my role." Marie said defiantly placing her hand on her chest and then pointed at Alter Jeanne. "Ms Dragon-Witch-who-is-causing-trouble-in-my-beloved-country, It's probably pointless, but allow me to ask you a question." Marie said and I held back my laughter barely as a grin formed on my lips. Jeanne, Scathach and Mashu glanced back at me and I quickly recovered my posture. They returned their gaze to the Queen. "Are you so evil that you will work this violence Even before me? Are you declaring that you are a witch who is even more foolish than me, The Queen who failed to stop a revolution?" Marie asked Alter Jeanne, there was a long pause from Alter Jeanne before she replied.

"…Silence. People like you have no right to be involved in this fight!" Alter Jeanne said dismissively.

"My, why's that?" Marie asked tilting her head.

"Do you think a Queen who was favored like a princess, And decapitated without knowing anything, would understand our spite?" Alter Jeanne asked and I raised an eyebrow. "Oh so Marie is a Servant? I guess I should have figured as much, but was she really killed at such a young age? Quite a monstrous crime to kill someone so young and beautiful." I thought to myself.

"That's true, I wouldn't know about that. That's why I really want to know about you, Dragon Witch." Marie said unfazed by what Alter Jeanne had said.

"…What?" Alter Jeanne said with a raised eyebrow.

"To understand what I don't understand. That's my style." Marie said throwing back her arms. "That's why I can't overlook you as you are now. Ah, Jeanne D'Arc. The Saint of my dreams!" Marie said placing her hand on her rather flat chest. "I think the Saint you're looking for is behind you." I thought to myself as I glanced at Jeanne. "What I understand right now is, That you're just venting your anger right now. Your reason is unknown. Your motive too, is invisible. With everything being unknown, You're just like a girl out on a Sunday, aren't you?" Marie said and I couldn't help from cracking up. "I have no respect for someone like that. Together with…" Marie said turning around and pointing her finger at Jeanne. "That Jeanne D'Arc whose predictable and easy to understand, I will claim that hard-to-understand heart, and that whole body of yours!" Marie said lowering her finger at Jeanne and then pointing at Alter Jeanne.

"Wha…" Mashu said with a confused look on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"U-Uh…Come again?" Jeanne asked taken aback and I fell to my knees laughing.

"Ah, oh no. What a blunder. Uhm, please don't misunderstand?" Marie said turning around and waving her hands in front of her with wide eyes. "That was simply to mean "As a Queen, I will make you kneel before me"" Marie said trying to clear up any confusion. However the damage had already been done and I was still laughing as I looked up and wiped a tear away from my eyes.

"…It's breaking… My altar of Antoinette inside me is breaking…" Roman's voice said.

"Wait what Roman…? You have an altar of Queen Marie Antoinette?" I asked still laughing.

"Wha… No! Not a literal one! I said inside me!" Roman stuttered.

"Why would you even have any altar at all of an 18th Century Queen, Roman….?" I asked.

"U-Uh…" Roman stuttered.

"Doctor it would be best if you don't say anything further before you dig yourself even deeper." Olga said.

"Y...Yes Director…" Roman said.

"...The farce ends here. Alright. In that case, you are my enemy!" Alter Jeanne decreed and we all turned around to face her. "Servants. Deal with that annoying princess first. Rank and file, get your asses moving and deal with that bunch!" Alter Jeanne ordered as she pointed at us and all of her servants stared us down. Scathach gripped her spear tightly in both her hands while Jeanne raised her sword at the ready and Mashu raised her shield up, and Marie turned and faced her enemies courageously. I could only watch helplessly from behind as the Four Servants prepared to face down against the Enemies Five Servants. Then the Enemy charged at us, ready to rip our heads off….

Next thing I knew the only thing I could hear was the sound of metal clashing against each other and magical spells being cast as the servants duked an all out war against each other. I took this opportunity at the beginning of the battle to retreat to somewhere more safe and out of the direct combat. Swords and spears clashed against one another as Scathach engaged with the Berserk Saber as the two to turns sparring at one another. Each trying to land hits on the other by thrusting their sword or spear at one another, however it was not long before the two locked blades and the towering Scathach stood over Berserk Saber staring down at them while Berserk Saber stared right back. I turned to face Jeanne and Mashu to see that they were fighting Vlad III. Vlad and Jeanne's blades were also locked until Mashu charged at Vlad, Vlad noticed Mashu and pushed back against Jeanne who disengaged and stepped back. Mashu impacted with Vlad, shield bashing straight into him. Vlad went flying backwards crashing through a building wall. Mashu and Jeanne regrouped and moved into to re engage him. Meanwhile I turned my attention to our newest alley on the battlefield, Queen Marie and Carmilla were engaged in a heated magic duel as the Carmilla launched a barrage of Magic attacks at Marie. Marie rose her right hand opened her palm holding it up she rose a magical shield that absorbed Carmilla's attack and once the smoke cleared Marie lowered her shield and raised her left hand and pointed her fingers as if they they were a gun and shot a ball of mana out of her fingertips at Carmilla who lept out of the way just before it exploded in front of her. Carmilla launched another string of mana at Marie who rose her magical shield back up and deflected it back at Carmilla, the deflected attack shot back hitting one of the walls above her. Just as Carmilla prepared to send another attack at Marie, the wall collapsed and rubble fell down landing on top of Carmilla. Carmilla let out a yelp of surprise as the rubble came down on top of her, a few moments passed and I narrowed my eyes as the dust settled before I saw to my dismay that Carmilla was rising out of the rubble. Just as Carmilla stood up straight I turned and saw Marie curl her right hand into a fist and place it against her chest before she extended it forward at Carmilla and opened her hand. A Mana ball shot out of the palm of her hand and headed straight at Carmilla, Carmilla was still recovering from the rubble and was caught off guard as the Mana ball impacted with her and an explosion occurred. "For a young girl and a Queen, Marie is pretty good at fighting." I thought to myself as I turned back to Scathach to see her jab her spear forward at Berserk Saber's head several times as they dodged their head side to side. Then Scathach extended her knee forward into Berserk Saber's stomach and that made them lean forward in pain but before they could recover, Scathach's metal boots impacted with their face sending them flying backwards until they landed hitting the ground with a loud thump. I turned to see that Jeanne and Mashu were pushing Vlad backwards with their coordinated attacks against him. Carmilla emerged from the smoke injured but not dead and stood next to Vlad and Berserk Saber picked themselves up and held their stomach as they walked over and stood next to Vlad and Carmilla forming a line in front of Alter Jeanne.

Marie, Scathach, Jeanne, and Mashu faced them down ready to strike again. Both sides were battered and bruised, but I believe that we managed to give some decisive blows to Alter Jeanne's servants after the beating they had been giving us.

"Both of us managed to hold up…!" Jeanne said panting.

"Hah, hah, hah…!" Mashu said laughing as she too was panting.

"Tch, how annoying…!" Vlad said with an irritated look on his face as he stared down the two girls who had beaten him back.

"Indeed. This is a battlefield, so let's leave speaking at that!" Marie announced. I emerged from behind my cover with Four and walked behind the four of them standing behind Scathach.

"Kicking and kneeing someone in the stomach isn't very fair ya know?" I said jokingly.

"The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war." Scathach replied.

"Or in this case just war." I said and Scathach only rolled her eyes in response.

"You're an enemy of the world right? If so, first things first... We need to hold a requiem for all you have killed." Marie said and I sweatdropped in confusion. "Sorry to keep you, Amadeus. Do the Vienna like you're in a pinch!" Marie exclaimed and the three of us had confused expressions on our face. "Who was she talking too?" I thought to myself. Suddenly a Man wearing a long black cloak with black pants, black boots, and a black jacket with a purple sash appeared in front of us next to Marie. He was a white male with long blonde hair and green eyes, his jacket and pants had a green pattern and the inside of his cape was golden.

"Leave it to me." Amadeus said with a bow and threw his arms out as I sensed a great source of mana emit from him. "Please enjoy. It is time for a public performance! Prepare to listen! To the sound of a demon!" Amadeus said the lines of his noble Phantasm "Requiem for Death!" Amadeus decreed and then suddenly the enemy servants began to hold their ears and close their eyes.

"Another one…! Aah, but what a splendorous and evil sound!" Carmilla decreed as she held her ears and closed her eyes.

"Kuh, what heavy pressure…!" Vlad said as he held his ears and dropped to his knees alongside Berserk Saber and the other Berserk Servants.

"Tch…!" Alter Jeanne sneered as she held her ears and looked up from a kneeling position.

"Come along now! Let us retreat!" Marie said and the rest of us nodded our heads. We rushed past Alter Jeanne and her servants out the big gates of La Charité. Before we left Marie stopped and turned around at the gates and kissed waved her hands at the enemy servants with a smile on her face. "Well then, farewell everyone. Au Revoir!" Marie said wishing them farewell and then we set out into the open fields running as fast we could. Leaving the burning town leaving Alter Jeanne and her servants far far behind us…

"…Hmph. Rider!" Alter Jeanne said standing up summoning Rider to her position. Rider rushed up to Alter Jeanne and nodded her head.

"…What might it be?" Rider asked.

"After them. With your "horse" you should be able to catch up." Alter Jeanne ordered. "You don't need to engage them. Once you report their location to us, We can smash them all at once after all." Alter Jeanne added, Rider let it all sink in before nodding her head and speaking up.

"…Understood. I'll prove that I can chase them down." Rider said nodding her head and with that she climbed on top of her horse and galloped out through the gates of the town. The Party watched the Rider class servant leave the town.

"…Aww, that racket's gone… I miss it already." Carmilla said pouting."I wonder if that servant would be my pet. Just leave only his head on top of the gramophone and have him shriek and scream every night." Carmilla said removing her hands from her ears.

"…Ruler. Did you think that sending Rider alone was wise?" Vlad said turning around to face Alter Jeanne after he watched Rider gallop off.

"Surely it's enough. If we're talking about annihilating them, Her noble phantasm is reliable." Alter Jeanne said reassuringly, but then paused for a moment before speaking again. "…But it wouldn't hurt to be doubly sure. I shall return and make preparations to summon a new servant." Alter Jeanne said. "The rest of you riot as you will. If you're lucky enough to bump into them, feel free to tear them to pieces." Alter Jeanne said holding her hand out and curling it into a fist. "Don't tell me that you'll fall behind the likes of A pampered princess who secluded herself in her castle?" Alter Jeanne said placing her hands on her hips as she stared at her servants who were standing around staring at her, still roughed up from Chris's Party.

"That hurt. Even I secluded myself in a castle." Carmilla said pouting. "But…Fufu, when it comes manipulation I'm second only to her." Carmilla said rubbing her hands together. "Saber, Lancer. When we next fight, Do you think you could let me deal with their Rider?" Carmilla asked turning to face Vlad and Saber.

"And why's that?" Vlad asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because she's who I want to kill the most cruelly in this world. The one who will be kneeling will be her." Carmilla said laughing evilly as she raised her hand and curled it into a fist.

"…" Saber did not say anything but instead just stood there silently. Vlad and Carmilla turned and looked at Saber.

"My, Saber. Do you have something to say?" Carmilla asked with a curious tone.

"Well, there's no helping that your Inferiority complex towards her bothers me…" Saber said and Carmilla's facial expression turned one to one of rage as her eyebrows twitched furiously.

"...Wha-What did you say you little twerp! I'll kill you!" Carmilla said furiously as she was about to lunge at Saber. However Carmilla stopped dead in her tracks.

"…Stop. I don't really mind. Regardless of who defeats who, the result will still be the same." Alter Jeanne commanded and raised her hand to Halt hostilities. "I leave the rest to you. I did say to do whatever you want, But try not to mess up too much. Anti-Heroic Spirits have their own etiquette after all. Be careful not to fall to the levels of a simple murderer." Alter Jeanne said sternly as she narrowed her eyes and glared down at her subordinates. With that she turned around and climbed on top of a fierce looking large Black Dragon and it took off heading back to Alter Jeanne's Castle.

"…There she flies off. "Dragon Witch" is a rather accurate moniker." Carmilla said as she watched Alter Jeanne fly off.

"...The girl we faced earlier. That must have been the real Jeanne D'Arc." Saber muttered and Carmilla turned and faced them.

"What of it. Our Jeanne D'Arc isn't an imposter either." Vlad said staring down at Saber. "And we are servants who thirst for blood….Oh, even after being driven mad, you're not like that huh." Vlad said raising an eyebrow at Saber. "Isn't that right? Chevalier D'Eon. The noble dragoon." Vlad said smirking as he glared down at Chevalier. Chevalier glared back up at him giving a menacing look underneath from under their hat.

"…I'll obey our Master. If she wants to end the world, we'll do just that." Chevalier replied. "Also, even I, have been driven mad. Do not anger me." Chevalier retorted as they clenched their fist, Vlad raised an eyebrow at Chevalier.

"...Oh? My apologies there." Vlad said and chuckled, Chevalier did not say anything in reply.

"Now that I think about it, she too is pitiful. To think that her beloved Queen that had given her that dress would become her enemy." Carmilla said chuckling as she glared down at Chevalier. "However, that is the duty of a Servant. That's what the Holy Grail War is after all." Carmilla said to Chevalier and then looked up at Vlad. "Well then, Lancer. Let us be. We have to find the next town don't we?" Carmilla said chuckling evilly. "We're vampires who cannot live without sucking humans of their blood. The search for a new dining table is a matter of life and death, no?" Carmilla inquired.

"…That's true. It'll be a rather shabby meal, but beggars can't be choosers I suppose." Vlad said rubbing his cheek and with that Carmilla and Vlad set off to find their next victims….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! We've finally reached the point where I have to start using numbers instead of typing out the chapter numbers lol. As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four Safe at Last?

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Safe At Last?**

* * *

Two Days and an Hour Later

We had been running for two days straight and we finally decided to stop near an open area on the edge of some of the dense woods we had run into several hours ago. The Six of us were exhausted and it was the middle of the night with the moon high in the sky as our only source of light. Its beams creeped through the tree tops to the forest floor.

"O-Okay… I think we lost them can we come to a stop now…?" I said heaving heavily as my chest rose up and down and my clothes were drenched in sweat. I held my chest and looked around to see nothing except the pitch black darkness.

"Whew. I think we should be okay if we made it this far." Marie said, she sounded perfectly fine despite running for such a long period of time. Then again what did I expect from a Heroic Spirit?

"Doctor?" Mashu asked.

"Ah Yes. No signals detected. You should be all clear." Roman replied.

"I would think so, we've been running for god knows how long and this forest is so vast and dense it would be amazing if anything managed to follow us in here." I said still winded.

"Yes well speaking of which, I've confirmed a spirit pulse in that forest that you're in." Roman said and my expression turns to confusion. "I don't even know what you mean by Spirit pulse, I'm too exhausted to care…" I thought to myself.

"Understood. Jeanne-san, and…Marie-san?" Mashu asked turning to Marie.

"Marie-san?!" Marie exclaimed, the queen seemed to have not taken a fancy to Mashu's honorifics. I hope Mashu had just not cost us an alley…

"M-my apologies. I, um…" Mashu said stuttering as she looked nervously away from Marie.

"No, No! It's not rude at all, please Don't get nervous! I'm just very happy! That way of calling to me is music to my ears!" Marie exclaimed.

"Huh…?" Scathach and I muttered in unison.

"Please, young lady of such a beautiful nation! Would you continue calling for me in that manner?" Marie exclaimed as she clasped her hands together.

"Ah, right… Miss Marie, or, Mademoiselle Marie…perhaps?" Mashu inquired.

"No, absolutely not. Marie-san will do just fine! Just continue to call me that name." Marie said happily with a big smile on her face.

"Well your majesty it is an honor to make your acquaintance. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Christopher or if you wish you may call me Chris as almost everyone does." I said crossing my chest with arm and bowing slightly.

"And allow me to introduce myself as well. I am Lancer class servant, and Christopher is my Master." Scathach said bowing slightly with her arm crossed across her chest. I was in shock and awe that Scathach would bow before another queen being one herself. Scathach gave off the impression to me that she would never bow to anyone, let alone another Queen. Scathach seemed to proudful to do this, however I suppose even Scathach had manners and knew when to hold her tongue.

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Pleased to meet you both, my name is Marie! Although I wish you would call me Marie-san like your lovely lady friend here." Marie said motioning her hand at Mashu. "She is such a charming young lady don't you think. Wait and see, because don't you think she'd become very popular?" Marie asked seeming to go off topic.

"Uh… yes well… Mashu is already pretty popular amongst her colleagues…." I said rubbing my cheek.

"…Marie-san. Might I have a word?" Mashu spoke out interrupting Marie.

"Ah, my apologies. I got a bit carried away, how disgraceful of me." Marie said waving her hands in front of herself looking flustered. "Ahem so, what would you ask of me?" Marie said recomposing herself and clearing her throat.

"We've detected a strong spirit pulse from that nearby forest. For starters, would you happen to know what that might be…?" Mashu inquired. "That isn't a problem, is it?" Mashu asked.

"Of course I do not mind. Is that okay, Amadeus?" Marie asked turning to face the Amadeus. The man turned and faced Marie with a blank expression.

"Looking for my opinion is pointless. Do as you please, Maria." Amadeus replied.

"Understood. I have no issue, I think." Jeanne said.

"Well if that is the case then why don't we you explain to me…" Marie said and then I suddenly felt light headed and a pain in my chest. I grabbed my chest and breathed in heavily. My heart beated rapidly and my vision blurred and I slowly felt myself losing feeling in my legs.

"Senpai…?" Mashu said looking at my face with a concerned expression. I slowly glanced over at Mashu out of the corner of my scope of vision.

"Christopher are you alright?" I heard Scathach ask from the right of me and I felt her arm on my shoulder. Then everything went black and I collapsed hitting the ground.

"Christopher!" Was the last thing I heard before I went unconscious.

A Few Hours later.

My eyes slowly blink open and everything is still black. I slowly turn my head upwards to see the outline of a head above me. The person seems to have noticed my movement because they look down at me and I look up into their amethyst-colored eyes.

"Chris! You're awake thank heavens!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah… It would appear so…" I said groaning as I held my head. Jeanne smiled and stroked my hair. It was so comfy in Jeanne's lap that I almost wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew that I shouldn't.

"We were all concerned when you passed out. We had thought maybe Alter Jeanne or another Servant had injured you." Jeanne said concerned.

"Well what happened?" I asked.

"You suffered from extreme Mana deficiency. You were completely drained and your body gave out on you." Roman's voice buzzed into our ears. "This was likely due to the prolonged battle in La Charite, the long journey back and forth. Also your body still isn't use to having three servants so it's a real strain on your circuits." Roman explained.

"Honestly I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner or you're mana circuits didn't overload and kill you." Olga said into my other ear.

"Gee Thanks Director…" I mumbled.

"Well I'm just glad you didn't die. Scrambling to send a new Master in your place would have been a pain…" Olga replied.

"Despite the Director's harsh words, she's glad to see that you're okay." Roman said.

"Wh-What? Don't try to interpret my words Roman!" Olga snapped and I heard noises as what sounded like Olga batting her fists at Roman.

"Ah! Stop trying to hit me Director!" Roman exclaimed.

"Stupid Roman! Going and saying stupid stuff!" Olga exclaimed angrily.

"Chris, I'll talk to you later. I'm just glad that you're okay." Roman said and then the two went silent.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Jeanne.

"Oh I'd say about Four hours or so…" Jeanne replied.

"Ugh, I need to get up to speed and make sure everyone is right." I said and begin to push myself up. Jeanne stops me and pushes me back down.

"You need to get some rest Chris, Four hours is not nearly enough for you to be fully rested." Jeanne said.

"I'm fine Jeanne, Honest." I said reassuringly.

"B-but…" Jeanne protested.

"I said I'm fine. Honestly." I said sitting up and stretching my arms, I turned around in my spot and faced Jeanne. "So what's happened since I passed out?" I asked a concerned looking Jeanne.

"Well...while you were out, Lancer and Mashu started a campfire and found some logs. Marie and Amadeus are sitting around the campfire." Jeanne said motioning behind us. I turned and looked to see the campfire flickering inside the dark woods. "Lancer is wandering around somewhere, she said something about making sure our perimeter was secure." Jeanne said.

"That sounds about right." I said as I looked around.

"And Mashu, Mashu said that after you wake up that someone named Doctor Da Vinci wanted to speak to you…" Jeanne said.

"Mmm I wonder what she wants…" I murmured.

"Mashu didn't say." Jeanne replied.

"Well I guess I best go find her and see what Doctor Da Vinci wants." I said as I pushed myself off the ground and stood up.

"Please do be careful Chris. Just… don't put yourself under too much strain. You're still not completely rested." Jeanne said, I looked down at Jeanne and smiled.

"I'll make sure to keep my activities and mana usage to a minimum." I replied, Jeanne nodded her head hesitantly. "Don't worry Jeanne I'll be careful." I said reassuringly.

"Alright. I'll be here if you need me." Jeanne said and I nodded my head. Jeanne returned to stargazing. I turned around and headed into the woods looking for Mashu.

I wandered around in the woods deep in thought.

After passing out it was clear that managing three servants in this singularity was going to be more difficult than I thought. It was also abundantly clear that I couldn't take anymore risks like I did with Alter Jeanne….

"Ack!" I exclaimed as I felt an arm around my neck and I was put into a headlock.

"What are you doing wandering around! Shouldn't you be resting?" The familiar voice Scathach said.

"Scathach…. Let me go… please…." I said smacking Scathach's arms.

"You should be sleeping! You literally passed out only a few hours ago from mana deficiency!" Scathach exclaimed.

"Ah… so what are you going to do...put me back to sleep? I'm just going to talk to Mashu!" I explained while tugging on Scathach's arm, after a few moments I felt her let go and I gasped for air as I stepped away. "Geez Scathach! I already passed out once today!" I exclaimed.

"I was concerned that you were wandering around and going to do something stupid again!" Scathach exclaimed.

"So you thought that choking me out was a good way to show your concern!" I retorted.

"Well….It's just that I…umm." Scathach said rubbing her cheek awkwardly as she realized her own stupidity.

"Most normal people would show their concern by saying "Oh Chris are you alright?" Or "Oh Thank Goodness you're alright!"" I said putting my hands on my hips doing my best voice impression of girl. Scathach's eyebrows twitched and she had an irritated look on her face.

"Just shut up will you!" Scathach said angrily and then I fell backwards hitting the ground as Scathach gave a heavy shove.

"Owe!" I exclaimed as I landed on my butt.

"Oh shut up! That did not hurt." Scathach sneered.

"First you choke me then you push me down! I can't tell whether or not you're a bigger danger to my life or Alter Jeanne!" I said half jokingly.

"Idiot. You were the stupid one who antagonized her." Scathach retorted.

"It wasn't my fault! She was just too easy to tease!" I replied. "I wasn't trying to purposely get her after me!" I said.

"It doesn't matter! You told me you were going to keep your head down and not do anything stupid like that again! Not only could she have killed you, you wasted strength and mana fighting her." Scathach said.

"Alright, Alright Sorry." I said.

"Well are you going to do anything different from now on?" Scathach asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't promise you anything… but I'll try to keep my head down when facing against Servants and if there is nothing I can do." I said, Scathach studied my face for a few moments then sighed heavily.

"Ugh I suppose I'll just have to take that for now…" Scathach said rubbing her temples, I smiled at Scathach who shot me an unamused look. "You said Mashu had to talk to you?" Scathach asked.

"Yes Jeanne told me that Mashu was looking for me." I replied.

"Very well, let us not keep her waiting." Scathach extended her hand to me and I looked at it and reached up and grasped her hand and she pulled me up to my feet.

"Let us go, do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Yes I'll take her too you." Scathach said and nodded her head. Scathach turned around and headed off. I followed behind her and after a few moments of walking we approached Mashu who had our back to us, Four was on her shoulder and she was looking through crates of supplies. When Scathach and I got closer, Mashu must have sensed us because she turned around. When she saw me her facial expression turned to one of shock and then turned to one of joy.

"Senpai! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Mashu rushed up to me a gave me a big hug, I was taken aback but after a moment I patted Mashu on her back.

"Thanks Mashu, at least you care." I said patting her back and glared at Scathach, Scathach narrowed her eyes at me and looked away from me.

"Hmph." Scathach muttered. After a few moments Mashu let me go and looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Senpai I'm glad to see you up on your feet, but it's only been a few hours since you passed out. You should be resting!" Mashu exclaimed.

"I'm fine honest Mashu, don't worry. Now you said Doctor Da Vinci needed to talk to us?" I asked, Mashu examined me and cupped her chin.

"Hmm you seem alright." Mashu said after a few moments. "Yes Doctor Da Vinci informed me that she wanted to talk to us personally. If you're ready I can begin to make the connection." Mashu said.

"Yes I'm ready!" I said nodding my head. Mashu nodded her head in return.

"…Then, I will begin establishing the summoning circle." Mashu said placing her shield down in the middle of us, she placed her hand on the center of her shield and then stood up. After a few moments of waiting there the blue hologram appeared around us and then the blue hologram of Doctor Da Vinci appeared. Doctor Da Vinci was in her white collared buttoned up shirt with a long white lab coat. She had on a black skirt, thankfully, with black leggings and black knee high boots. She adjusted her glasses and smiled at us.

"Hey there. I trust you're enjoying your travels in 15th century France?" Doctor Da Vinci asked.

"No not really… it's not as fun as I imagined." I replied.

"Yes I heard of your incident, that's your own fault for not managing your mana and servants properly." Doctor Da Vinci said putting her hands into her lab coat pockets.

"Gee Thanks a lot for your concern." I said.

"Well next time don't try to fight a top tier servant like Alter Jeanne and waste your energy." Doctor Da Vinci said and I rolled my eyes. "Now then, let's begin today's lecture without delay. Today's topic is regarding Servant categories!" Doctor Da Vinci said and all of us groaned.

"Come on Doctor, did you really call all of us here to go over something we already know. I learned all of this stuff in magus training!" I said groaning.

"Now, Now. That may be true, but think of it as a refresher course!" Doctor Da Vinci said and took her hands out of her pockets and clapped them together. "Besides the Director told me if I didn't go over this with you, she would severely punish me." Doctor Da Vinci said with a fake smile as sweat rolled down the sides of her forehead.

"I see…" I said with a fearful expression understanding that the Director's wrath was not to be doubted.

"Glad you understand…" Doctor Da Vinci said, with a weary sigh. "Now almost all of the Servants you can summon can be categorized into seven classes." Doctor Da Vinci said raising seven fingers. "Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin." Doctor Da Vinci said listing all the servants.

"You forgot about Ruler….!" I said raising my hand, then I felt Scathach grab my hand and lower it with a bone crushing grip.

"What are you doing idiot? Do you want her to make her lecture even longer!" Scathach whispered into my ear.

"Eh heh right…" I murmured. "Never mind forget I said anything." I said redirecting my attention to Doctor Da Vinic.

"Alrighty then… Each class has differing affinities for each other. For example, Saber is stronger than Lancer, Lancer than Archer, but Archer is stronger than Saber." Doctor Da Vinci explained. "Similarly, Rider is stronger than Caster, Caster stronger than Assassin, and Assassin stronger than Rider." Doctor Da Vinci said. "Also, Berserker is strong against all classes, but weak to all attacks." Doctor Da Vinci added.

"Ugh…. That doesn't seem to matter." I murmured.

"Yes I concur, I've beaten plenty of Saber's in my life." Scathach murmured.

"I don't have time to go into details like that. However what I just mentioned It's called the "three-way deadlock". Be sure to check on this during your Servant's battles. Of course, there is one Servant that does not fit into these categories." Doctor Da Vinci said. "However That's a discussion for another time. That's the end of our activities today. Safe travels!" Doctor Da Vinci said.

"Doctor please give a friendly reminder the Director that we do not need these lectures, we already know how this works." I said.

"R-Right, I'll be sure to remind the her. Stay Safe Chris and make sure you get some rest!" Doctor Da Vinci exclaimed before her hologram cut out and so did the holographic room.

"Well that was a waste of time. Nothing she said has any bearing on reality, it would be best if we just forget what she just said…" Scathach muttered.

"I don't know I found it quite interesting." Mashu said.

"You're probably right Scathach. Either way, it's over now. Let's get some rest and we will talk strategy and stuff in the morning." I said clapping her hands together.

"Right well Senpai, I'm going to go join Marie and Amadeus at the fire." Mashu said as she picked up her head and then bowed her head before setting off.

"I'll go and do one last perimeter sweep before finding a place to settle down and rest." Scathach said and set off leaving me alone in the darkness near our supply crates as I watched Mashu and Four go over to Marie and Amadeus and watched Scathach of off to scour the perimeter. Where should I go? Accompanying Scathach would only earn me a scolding and I feel as if joining Mashu with Marie and Amadeus was not in my interest. Marie was a little too hyper for me at this time at night. I made up my mind to return to Jeanne.

After a brisk walk I found Jeanne exactly where I had left her sitting on the edge of the field. Jeanne was looking up into the starry night sky with her hands together in prayer. I walked up to her from behind and Jeanne turned around and looked up in surprise.

"Chris you startled me!" Jeanne exclaimed grasping her chest.

"Sorry, didnt mean too." I said, Jeanne simply formed relieved expression on her face and smiled softly.

"It's alright, what brings you here?" Jeanne asked.

"I came to see what you were doing? I thought I might join you." I inquired.

"Ah I was just praying to our heavenly father. You are more than welcome to join me." Jeanne said, I nodded my head and sat down next to her. Jeanne looked at me and tilted her head and smiled, then Jeanne returned her gaze up to the sky. "There are so many stars up in the night's sky. How many Stars did God Create?" Jeanne said, I believe she was asking how many stars do you think they are, although I decided it best to tell her God did not create the stars.

"Hmm well in modern times we have estimated that there are 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 stars." I replied.

"Wow! How are there so many stars?" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Well our Universe, is currently constantly expanding and is estimated to be 93 billion light-years long. Each and every single star you see is tens to hundreds to thousands of millions of light years away from us." I explained.

"I see, that is incredible. Although I don't understand what a light year is…" Jeanne said trailing off with a disgruntled expression. I placed my arm around Jeannes shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I can tell you about it another time." I said with a smile. Jeanne looked at my hand and her cheeks turned a shade of red as she looked back at me. My eyes widened and I quickly withdrew my hand. "Sorry Jeanne my bad!" I said apologetically.

"N-No it's alright…" Jeanne said and then an awkward silence broke out between us. After a few moments of enduring it I decided to break it.

"I know why don't we start with trying to explain how my watch works!" I said as I rolled up my sleeves and took my watch off.

"Yes please do!" Jeanne exclaimed, I nodded my head and placed the watch onto my knee, then proceeded to pull a small screwdriver out of my coat pocket. "What is that Chris?" Jeanne said tilting her head.

"Oh this? It's just a screwdriver. I usually carry small and large ones around with me to adjust the sights on a rifle or my sidearm, but for this I will use it too take the back off." I explained to Jeanne who was listening intently. I unscrewed the tiny screws on the watch and gently place the back and screws into my pocket. "This is called a digital watch, it displays the time of the place we are in digitally…" I said turning the watch on its other side and pointing out the black digital numbers. "It is powered by a battery, which is a container that stores chemical energy that is turned into electricity. Now this watch is also called a quartz clock or watch, the battery sends electricity to the quartz crystal through an electronic circuit. The quartz crystal oscillates, another word for vibrating back and forth, at a precise frequency" I said and raised a finger. "Exactly 32768 times each second." I said to a Jeanne who was listening intently, but looked somewhat confused still. I continued on to explain what chemical energy was, electricity, power and the little details in as simple terms as possible. "I see you are still confused so let me try and explain what chemical energy is…." I said.

A few hours later.

After teaching Jeanne for a few hours, I believe we had finally made some results. Teaching Jeanne like this was not easy, Jeanne didn't even understand the basics of Chemistry and Science so this made it quite difficult. However I think I had been able to get Jeanne to understand the basic concept.

"I see… so this chemical energy is turned into electricity which powers the watch and sends electricity through these things called circuits, and this enables the watch to vibrate back and forth at a frequency of 3..2..7..0..0." Jeanne said.

"32768." I said correcting her.

"Oh sorry my bad." Jeanne said.

"It's not a big deal, there are more important numbers to remember." I said.

"Don't say it's no big deal! You spent all this time teaching me I need to remember this stuff!" Jeanne exclaimed clenching her hands into a fist and raising them at me with an irritated expression.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said placing my hands up in mock surrender.

"Hmph now where was I…" Jeanne said pausing as she thought. "Right the Crystal inside the watch vibrates at frequency of 3768 and that allows for the digits to be displayed on the screen." Jeanne said.

"That's the simplified version yes… but good enough for now. At another time I need to teach you the basic sciences so you understand better." I said, Jeanne smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you Chris, I look very much forward to it!" Jeanne said enthusiastically closing her eyes and smiled. Jeanne let out an exhausted sigh and turned around and looked upwards once more. Then Jeanne rested her head against my shoulder. "Chris?" Jeanne said.

"Yeah?" I said as I screwed the back cover onto the watch and placed it back on my wrist and rolled down my sleeves and turned to look down at Jeanne.

"Can I ask some things about you?" Jeanne said.

"Hmm Sure I'm an open book." I replied, and Jeanne giggled.

"Where are you from?" Jeanne asked.

"From Down South in the United States." I replied.

"Where is the United States?" Jeanne asked.

"Across the ocean there is a massive continent in between Europe and Asia called North America and South America." I replied.

"Wow… I never knew there was a land mass between Europe and Asia…" Jeanne said.

"Well as you know the Earth is not flat." I said.

"I'm not that stupid…" Jeanne replied.

"Right, Sorry." I said.

"It's okay… So you live in America. Are your parents from America?" Jeanne asked.

"No they originally come from Germany. My parents are very strict because of that, my mother cared for us the most, however even though my mother is affectionate and caring, she and my father and business oriented people. They own a Security company and work constantly." I replied.

"I see… So you come from a wealthy family?" Jeanne said.

"You could say that…" I replied.

"You said us? You have siblings?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes I have one sister, her name Kira." I replied.

"Wow! Where is she now? I'd like to meet her! She must be a really kind person if she is your sister!" Jeanne exclaimed looking upward.

"Eh maybe she was, once. However not anymore…" I muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jeanne inquired wide eyed.

"Its nothing you need to worry about, it's just that she isn't the person I remember. She changed since she joined the company with me…" I said. "Anyways! What about do you Jeanne? Do you any have siblings?" I asked changing subjects.

"Oh yes I had siblings in life. I had four siblings, three brothers and one sister. My brothers were Pierre d'arc, Jacquemin d'arc, Jean d'arc, and my sister was Catherine d'arc." Jeanne replied.

"Phew thats a lot of siblings. A little too many for my me, no offense." I said and Jeanne giggled again.

"No offense taken, but you know how it was. People had several children so they had hands on the farm." Jeanne said. It was quite true, the more kids you had the more farm help you had or whatever business you tended.

"Why'd you leave your siblings behind to join the fight against England? Shouldn't that have been hard for you too do? Didn't you love your siblings and parents?" I asked.

"Of course I loved them! It was extremely hard for me too do, but God told me that I needed to stand up and take charge of the French Army and lead us to Victory to save France! I could not ignore the voice of God! Would you have?" Jeanne asked a question that caught me off guard. I wasn't sure how to answer that without pissing off Jeanne who was staring at me wide eyed.

"Well umm I'd rather not think about it…" I said, Jeanne sighed and rested her head against my shoulder again.

"Well not me, I couldn't say no to our creator." Jeanne said. "I was born in a small village Domremy, my parents owned 50 arcs and my father made money farming and had a small time job as local official collecting taxes and heading the local watch." Jeanne said. "I wonder if they are okay right now in this time period…" Jeanne pondered.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to your siblings and parents after you died?" I asked.

"Yes, of course…. I wish I could know what they went on to do after I died… I hope they were able to live out peaceful lives…." Jeanne said trailing off and then I looked to my side to see Jeanne had fallen fast asleep. I smiled at her and stroked her head softly.

"Good Night Jeanne."

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five Unwelcomed Guests

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Unwelcomed Guests**

* * *

I let out a long yawn and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. As my vision returns I look to my side and see a sound asleep Jeanne still resting against my shoulder. Jeanne's chest rose up and down with her eyes closed shut accompanied by a warm smile on her face. She looked so happy sleeping, maybe I shouldn't wake her. Then again I didn't even know how long we'd been sleeping, but the sun was high in the sky and blaring down on us so I could only assume it was the middle of the day. Who knows how long Jeanne was going to sleep though and I didn't want to sit her for ever. I decided that it would be best to wake her, so I poked Jeanne in the cheek.

"Mmmm." Jeanne mumbled and swatted my finger away with her hand.

"Wake up Jeanne." I whispered poking her in the cheek again.

"Mmmm…" Jeanne mumbled again and swatted my finger away.

"Come on Jeanne wake up…" I said poking her again.

"Mmmm Chris…." Jeanne murmured and then Jeanne wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into my arm. My face reddened a little bit and I tried to pull away from her, but Jeanne had an iron grip on me and wouldn't let go.

"Come on Jeanne! Wake up seriously!" I exclaimed shaking her shoulder. Jeanne only snuggled deeper into my chest and mumbled indistinguishable words in French. At this rate if the others were too…

"Senpai Good Morning!" I heard a voice behind me exclaim and I slowly turned around to see Mashu walking over to me with a smile on her face. Scathach was also walking slowly behind her. My facial expression turned to one of horror. "I hope you slept well Senpai, Chaldea sent us a lot of food to eat and Marie is waiting for…. us…" Mashu said before trailing off and coming to a stop over Jeanne and I.

"Yes there is a lot of food for us so let's make sure it does not go to waste. Also Marie is waiting for us, because we have a long day ahead of us so it's time to wake….up…." Scathach said before coming to a stop in front of us. Mashu and Scathach both had shocked expressions on their face and all I could do is look at them in horror as I can only imagine what this must have looked like to them.

"Senpai…" Mashu said still shocked.

"Mashu it's not what it looks like I swear!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Christopher…." Scathach said as she curled her hand into a fist.

"Yes…." I replied gulping as I turned nervously to face her. One of Scathach's eyebrows were twitching and her eyes were closed, Scathach had an irritated look on her face and it looked like a vein was popping on the back of her head.

"I knew you were an Idiot, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to sleep with a woman that you only just met a few days, and one of your servants no less! You Pervert!" Scathach said gritting her teeth.

"Wait Scathach it's not what it looks like I SWEAR!" I said nervously trying to explain to Scathach the truth before being pulverized.

"Perhaps you would like to visit the Land of Shadows?" Scathach said opening her eyes sending a piercing stare straight through my head. Scathach raised her fist and opened it as a black ball of energy formed in her hand.

"WAIT NO LET ME EXPLAIN!" I cried out in horror then I felt movement and there was a subtle yawn. I looked down to see Jeanne yawning and looking sheepish.

"Good Morning Chris! I really enjoyed last night with you." Jeanne said groggily.

"DON'T SAY THAT! PEOPLE WILL GET THE WRONG IDEA!" I exclaimed, as I felt the impending divine punishment coming at me straight from behind and then Wamo! I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head as Scathach punched me in the back of the head and I fell flat on the ground dazed…

After Jeanne and I explained what really had happened and cleared any misunderstandings up, Scathach and Mashu apologized for misunderstanding, however Scathach did not apologize to me for punching me in the back of the head and kicking me in the back. I still felt a bump on the back of my head, which the doctor assured me there was no skull fractures, as I sat down on one of the logs in front of the fire pit from last night. The Fire had long died out and all that remained was the black ashes of the Logs and twigs that had been used. As I stared down at my feet a Cinnamon bun pouch was put in front of my face. I looked up to see Mashu standing in front of me, with Four at her feet, looking at me with apologetic eyes.

"Here you go Senpai." Mashu said, I accepted the Cinnamon bun and ripped open the package.

"Thanks Mashu." I said graciously.

"I'd like to apologize again for the Misunderstanding Senpai!It was my mistake for getting the wrong idea! I know you would never do such a thing! Yet I still judged you anyways without waiting for an explanation. I'm deeply sorry!" Mashu exclaimed and bowed apologetically.

"No, No it's alright Mashu. No need to apologize. Anyone in your position would have gotten the wrong idea, a young sleeping girl clinging on to a guy out and away from everyone." I said waving my hand with an understanding kind expression on my face. Mashu was taken aback at first, but then smiled back at me.

"That's something I like about you Senpai, you are so kind and forgiving." Mashu murmured quietly to herself.

"Huh what was that?" I asked.

"What? Oh nothing! I just said Thank you Senpai!" Mashu said waving her hands. "I guess I'll take a seat and wait for the others!" Mashu said and proceeded to take her seat on the far end of the log. I looked at her before looking back down at my Cinnamon and biting down on it. I proceed to munch down on it and swallowing. It isn't long however before a small milk carton like from what I'd see in a School cafeteria was shoved in my face. I looked up with Cinnamon roll in mouth to see Scathach standing over me offering the milk carton. Scathach had an expression somewhere in between embarrassed and irritated. She didn't look too pleased to be giving this to me and at the same time she looked embarrassed.

"Here!" Scathach said shoving towards me, I gulped down what was in my mouth and accepted the milk carton with my other hand.

"Thanks Lancer…" I said and Scathach promptly took a seat next to me on the log.

"Don't think for a second that I'm sorry for punching you or that I care about you. Just wanna make sure you don't go passing out on me in the middle of the battle." Scathach said crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"So Tsun…." I heard Mashu mumble quietly. I was confused by what she meant, but felt it best not to ask.

"Don't worry. I never thought you cared about me for a second." I said as I opened the carton and took a sip. I saw Scathach open one of her eyes and glance at me angrily.

"Whatever, just make sure you eat a lot while you still can." Scathach murmured.

"Hmm will do Mom." I said munching down on the last of my Cinnamon roll.

"What did you call me!" Scathach exclaimed and started pounding her fists against my shoulder.

"Owe, Owe! Hey cut it out, it was just a joke!" I said and Scathach retracted her fists and crossed her arms again. "Geez still need to work on your humor." I murmured which earned me a nasty stare from her, then another Cinnamon roll was put in front of me. I looked up to see Jeanne standing over me extending a Cinnamon roll at me.

"Here Chris." Jeanne said, I scoffed down the rest of Cinnamon roll and swallowed before accepting the new Cinnamon roll from her.

"Thank you Jeanne." I said unwrapping the new one.

"My way of saying I'm sorry for what happened this morning." Jeanne said bowing her head apologetically.

"It's okay Jeanne I forgive you, it wasn't your fault anyway." I said to her, Jeanne nods her head and then takes a seat next to me on my other side next to Mashu. I was now squished in between Scathach and Jeanne. I sat there quietly for a few moments munching down on my Cinnamon roll. However I felt that I was getting squished even more between Jeanne and Scathach.

"Eh I'm kinda getting squished here…." I murmured.

"Hmmm thats not my problem." Scathach scoffed.

"S-Sorry, Mashu could you maybe move a little?" Jeanne said turning to face Mashu.

"There's no more room Jeanne-san… If I scoot anymore I'll fall off the Log." Mashu said turning to face her.

"Sorry Chris, there appears to be no more room." Jeanne said turning back to face me.

"It's fine…" I said with a heavy sigh. Just then Marie and Amadeus walked up to us and stood in front of us.

"Good Morning everyone! Hope you slept well!" Marie said cheerily, while Amadeus only seemed to give a respectful nod.

"Good morning your Majesty." I said sipping from my milk carton.

"Morning Marie-san!" Mashu said chipper.

"Good morning your Highness." Jeanne said respectfully.

"Morning." Was all the came out of Scathach's mouth.

"Now that everyone is here and got a good night's sleep, allow me to formally introduce myself once again." Marie said placing her hand on her chest. "My true name is Marie Antoinette. I am a Rider class Servant. Consider it good fortune to look upon me, no matter who you might be!" Marie said proudly, I held back the urge to roll my eyes and besides me I heard Scathach grunt. However Marie did not appear to notice and continued. "Also, it's unfortunate, but I do not seem to know the reason for my summoning. After all, I do not have a Master." Marie said.

"OH NO! I already have Three Servants! I can't take a Fourth one! Three is enough!" I declared, Marie looked at me confused.

"Eh heh worry not Sir. Christopher I do not need a Master to stay in this world." Marie said reassuringly.

"O-Oh Nevermind then, my apologies." I said and Marie nodded her head and then motioned to Amadeus to introduce himself.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. I am as she says." Amadeus said with a bow. "I don't get a feeling about why I was summoned, or even why I am a Heroic Spirit. Certainly I achieved greatness, but I am no more than the many other artists in history…" Amadeus said pausing for a moment and scratching his chin. "Well, I was more or less interested in magic for music's sake, even if all I was interested in was playing the devil's opera." Amadeus said.

"I see well let me reintroduce myself. I am Mashu Kyrielite. I am a Demi-Servant, but I do not know my true name." Mashu said.

"Mashu who cares about your servant's name. The only name that matters is yours." I said bluntly which Mashu was taken aback by, but nodded her head.

"Y-Yes! I suppose you're right Senpai." Mashu said.

"Ahem anyway. I am Christopher, the one in possession of Lancer, Mashu, and Jeanne's command seals. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Amadeus." I said placing my hand on my chest and bowing my head.

"Ah, likewise. I hope to get along well with you, as a fellow non-combatant." Amadeus said nodding his head.

"And then, this is…" Mashu said motioning her hand over to Jeanne.

"Jeanne. Jeanne D'Arc." Jeanne said placing her hand on her chest and bowing her head respectfully.

"The saint who rose up to save France. One who I wanted to meet in my lifetime!" Marie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"…I am no such saint." Jeanne said with a frown. I wanted to say something, but decided it was best not to.

"Yes. I think everybody knew you thought as such." Marie said. "But you lived your life as such. That much we all know." Marie said shrugging. "That's why everybody praised you, aspired to be you, and never forgot you. Jeanne D'Arc. The Miracle of Orleans." Marie said singing Jeanne's praises, Jeanne remained silent, but had a disgruntled look on her face. "I wonder why Jeanne was so against being called a Saint or accepting praise…." I thought to myself. Then Amadeus spoke up.

"And yet she burned at the stake, as that dragon witch did. Maria's has a bad habit of focusing only on people's good points." Amadeus said and I think that was perhaps a tipping point for me.

"Hey I think that's a little uncalled for! Jeanne was killed by the British for a ridiculous crime that was fabricated just so the Brits could break the French's spirit. Also I don't think you need to be bringing up bad memories for Jeanne." I said standing up protesting and looking straight at Amadeus.

"Hmph." Amadeus said and turned to face Jeanne appearing to have ignored what I had just said. "What say you Jeanne D'Arc? Your existence is somewhat irregular. To hurt one called "the perfect saint" can be none other than Jeanne." Amadeus said before turning to Marie. "Listen, Maria. You care too much for others. Sometimes scolding others, even denying things is important." Amadeus said sternly.

"I-I know that without you having to say so, Amadeus! You say it every day!" Marie said stomping her foot. "T-this is good enough, isn't it? You idiot musician! Waste of humanity! You and your one-dimensional fetish and passion for musical scales! If you loved sheet music so much, wouldn't you be better off as a music note?!" Marie retorted.

"…I may say so myself, but to be abused by you for this, only brings up feelings that I cannot even put into words." Amadeus said, I plopped back down on the log between Scathach and Jeanne and rested my head against my hand and sighed.

"In situations like this sometimes it's just best to remain silent and just let them argue." Scathach murmured from my side.

"But now, I can do so if I want to! Even Jeanne can do it if she wants." Amadeus said motioning to Jeanne who only had a puzzled look on her face, one second he was insulting her and the next he was telling her she could do anything she wanted even turn into a music note. I was starting to wonder if Mozart was crazy. "Faster. Stronger. Sharper! Turn your thoughts into words, no matter what they might be!" Amadeus said curling his hand into a fist and raising it up.

"No! That's impossible, Amadeus. Idiots like you may have weak points, but Jeanne has no such weakness." Marie said defiantly motioning at Jeanne who looked uncomfortable.

"...Is that so? Such a grievous wound. To think you liked Jeanne D'Arc that much." Amadeus said cocking an eyebrow.

"Not so much so liking her, and more like faith. Although I feel a little guilty." Marie said touching her cheek with one finger and then turning to face Jeanne. "…It's not much, but I am sorry. As a foolish royal, I of course feel guilt for such a Saint." Marie said with a sorrowful expression.

"…Marie Antoinette. Your words are sincere. However, it is for this that I must confess." Jeanne said gripping her knees tightly. "The 'me' that lived before was certainly not a Saint. I simply raised the flags for what I believed in, and as a result my own hands were stained with blood." Jeanne said and let the grip on her knees go and stared into the palms of her hands and then closed her hands back into a fist and looked back up. "…of course, I have no such regrets. Neither in the results of the Inquisitions, nor in my death, but too much blood was shed. This simple peasant girl simply believed in her dreams. However…" Jeanne said trailing off and paused for a moment. "However I never would have imagined the number of sacrifices I would make before arriving at that dream. I have no regrets, and yet I have never been gripped by fear…that is likely my greatest sin." Jeanne said. "My being called a 'saint' is surely in hindsight. In my opinion, to call such a girl a saint is a mistake." Jeanne said sternly.

"…Is that so. Hey, so you're not a saint?" Marie asked and Jeanne shook her head. "If that's the case, can I call you Jeanne?" Marie asked and I saw Jeanne taken aback.

"..S-sure. Of course. Christopher calls me Jeanne all the time so I don't mind." Jeanne said glancing at me. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"Thank goodness. In that case, you may also refer to me as Marie. If you're simply Jeanne and not a saint, then I am not royalty, so I'll just be Marie." Marie said. "So Jeanne, if you don't mind. Would you please start calling me Marie from now on?" Marie asked.

"Y-yes of course. Well then…thank you, Marie." Jeanne said nodding her head.

"Pleasure is all mine, Jeanne!" Marie said tilting her head with a smile. Marie recomposed herself a moment later and continued. "And I must apologize, I was imposing my feelings on you. I simply lost sight of your reactions. "It's like the 'me' who did not know anything that day. We'd no choice but to search for answers ourselves. I'd love to side with Jeanne's thinking, but for now I will try and reserve judgment!" Marie said smiling and then turned to Amadeus. "If it's not a one-sided belief, then I'll support! This is the spirit of a girl's friendship, Amadeus!" Marie said boldly, Amadeus stared at her for a moment and then smiled.

"Of course. Isn't that wonderful? The spirit of such a friendship sings sweetly through the empty air." Amadeus said almost poetically as he clapped his hands together, I only stared at them while munching on my Cinnamon bun.

"We believe as well. Don't we, Senpai?" Mashu asked looking past Jeanne at me. I turned and stared at Mashu as I swallowed down my food.

"There are many liars who would deceive us to believe otherwise." I said. Jeanne and Mashu's eyes widened and they looked surprised by my words. However I was not going to sugar coat things or offer false belief.

"L-Liars?" Jeanne said taken aback.

"Senpai…please don't say unnecessary things that will confuse her." Mashu said frowning.

"Mashu you're too trusting in people. There are people out there with silver tongues who would stab you in the back once you turn around. Don't be naive." I said scolding her, Mashu was taken aback but shyly nodded her head.

"R-right Sorry Senpai…" Mashu replied.

"I'm not sure about liars, but I know about mysterious people!" Marie said and the four of us turned to face her with a puzzled expression on our faces. "Look, something rather inviting for us has arrived!" Marie said pointing and the four of us looked where she was pointing. Standing at the edge of the forest were Four Large Figures and Two of those Hand Monsters with the glowing orbs! As the they drew close I made out the yellow eyes and black furry body of… Werewolves?

"Werewolves are you fucking kidding me? I didn't bring any silver bullets!" I said leaping to me feet.

"Don't be ridiculous Christopher you don't know silver bullets to defeat werewolves." Scathach said standing up behind me as she withdrew her spear from her back and gripped it in both hands. Jeanne and Mashu leaped to their feet and withdrew their weapons. I reached into my jacket and withdrew my 1911.

"My sword shall tear them in half Chris!" Jeanne declared as she unsheathed her sword.

"Senpai please stay behind me." Mashu said standing in front of me.

"No, I don't think this is an a simple invite Marie. No matter, Let us quickly tidy up and return to our discussions!" Amadeus said.

The Four of them rushed towards the Werewolves and the Two Hand leaving me behind with Mashu. Jeanne and Scathach charge into the battle with razor sharp speed while Marie and Amadeus stayed back and fired off ranged magical attacks. I looked down at my 1911 and pulled the slide back half way to see that there was a bullet in the chamber. I guided the slide back shot and grasped in both hands looking up.

"Guess we should take out those two hands before they end up catching the whole forest on fire." I said to Mashu, Mashu looked over her shoulder and nodded her head.

"Agreed Master…. I just hope I don't get blown up again." Mashu said. The two of us jogged over to the fighting and just in time as Marie jumped out of the way from one of the Hands Fireball attacks and it exploded where she had just been. Marie sent another burst of mana balls from the tip of her fingers at the werewolves. Meanwhile Amadeus was standing there with his baton not doing much of anything except waving it back and forth…. Making me wonder if he was useful at all. "We now have two servants and one of them is useless? Man did I pick the short end of the stick or something when I started life?" I thought to myself and sighed and then turned my attention back to the Hands firing at us. I rested my arms on Mashu's shoulder and lined up my sights on the glowing orb over the hand.

"Woo!" I exclaimed and ducked my head as a fireball shot over my head.

"Are you alright Senpai?" Mashu asked, I patted my head.

"Yeah my hair is not on fire so everything's a okay." I said reassuringly and lined up the sights again on the orb of one of the hands and wrapped my finger around the trigger and squeezed. The Hammer hit the firing pin with a loud crack through the air that sent the .45 round spiraling through the air and impacting with the orb, the orb shattered on impact and the hand let out a deathly scream and then fell into a puddle of goo. Then there was explosion at the tree next to us. We turned our attention to see that the remaining hand had turned its attention to us and was shooting fireballs at us. Mashu rose her shield just in time as another fireball was hurled at us, Mashu's shield absorbed the blast and I leaned back over Mashu's shoulder and raised my pistol lining my sights up again. I wrapped my finger around the trigger and squeezed again sending another crack through the air as the bullet exited the chamber and made its way towards the orb. Once it impacts with the orb it shatters into pieces like the other one and the Hand let's out a deathly moan and collapses into a black puddle of goo.

"Phew that's the last of them." I saw lowering my pistol, Mashu turns around and looks at me.

"Yes it would appear so. All that's left is for Lancer and Jeanne to defeat the last of the werewolves." Mashu said and I nodded my head with a smile. Suddenly Mashu's facial expression turns to one of horror, I give her a confused look. "Master lookout!" Mashu exclaims and pushes me and takes my place raising her shield as a werewolf comes out of nowhere, slashing across her and Mashu went flying backwards hitting a tree with a loud crash. As I looked up I saw the werewolf standing over me, it looked down at me and I gritted my teeth as its yellow eyes looked down at me. It turned and looked like it was prepared to attack. I swung my P90 up to my shoulder and raised my sights up to the Werewolf and wrapped my finger around the trigger and squeezed just as the Werewolf lunged at me. I held the trigger down for a total of 18 seconds as I emptied the 50 round magazine into the chest of the werewolf tearing through the beast as its chest filled with bullet holes and blood shot out of its back. After the magazine had emptied itself I took my finger off the trigger and my chest rose up and down as I breathed heavily. The Werewolf just stood there full of holes. Was it dead? Then its eyes gleamed down at me full of rage and it let out a roar.

"Son of bitch! I just pumped you full of 50 5.7x28mm rounds. Just die will you!" I said as I reached over and grabbed my pistol laying next to me and rose it up with my other free hand and wrapped my finger around the trigger and prepared to fire. Then the werewolf let out a whimper as I saw the tip of a red spear came out of werewolf's chest and then was promptly yanked out as blood shot out of the hole in the werewolf's chest and the werewolf crashed down in front of me, Scathach standing behind it.

"Oh Geez, Looks like I have to come to your rescue for even the most simplest creatures." Scathach said sarcastically flipping back her hair and twirling her spear in her fingers.

"Don't flatter yourself, I had it handled before you arrived." I said standing up and dusting myself up.

"Uh huh, I could see how you had it "Handled."" Scathach said doing finger quotes around the word handled.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever why don't you get back to handling these mutts." I said as I emptied out the magazine on my P90 and slid in a new one snapping it into place and pulling back the slide on my 1911 checking to see how many bullets I still had inside.

"I was planning on it…." Scathach said and then suddenly leaped back as a Werewolf swung at her and went after her. I turned around and went to go help Mashu. Mashu was sitting up looking rather bruised, but seemed alright.

"Mashu are you alright?" I asked kneeling down next to her. "Do you need any healing?" I asked resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I'm alright Master most of the damage I took was from the tree. My shield absorbed most of the damage from the werewolf." Mashu said as I slowly helped her up as she used her shield as a crutch. "By the way is it dead?" Mashu asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes Lancer killed it with a spear to the heart…. After I pumped it full of bullets." I said.

"Well that's good. Anyways let's go see what Marie and Amadeus is doing." Mashu said, I nodded my head and we rushed over to where the others were fighting. Mashu and I arrived to see that Jeanne was fighting with one of the werewolves blocking the werewolves quick attacks with her sword. Whilst Marie was leaping back from a werewolf's attack and firing a mana attack from the tip of her fingers, which missed. All the whilst Amadeus was just standing there waving his baton.

"What are you doing Amadeus? Our comrades are out there fighting while you're just standing here!" I stated angrily. Just then Scathach rushed out of the brush and then turned around and leaped back just as the werewolf she was fighting jumped out of the bushes smashing down on the ground where she had just been. I looked at Amadeus who just continued to wave his baton.

"Please do be quiet I am trying to concentrate on the right frequency." Amadeus said and I was about to protest then when all of a sudden the werewolfs let out a loud whimper and grasped their ears crying out in pain. Whilst they were frozen in such a state Scathach jabbed her spear right through the Werewolf's heart and Jeanne swung her spear slicing upwards and then downwards as she sliced off her Werewolf's arms and then beheaded it with one powerful slash. Then there was a large explosion as Marie blasted a hole through the werewolf in front of her. Amadeus turned to me and spoke. "As you can see I fight with music and I had to figure out the right frequency that would affect those creatures ears. I can use music to cause all sorts of effects on someone with music, but it takes time for me to cast my music just as it would take time in real life to compose a song." Amadeus said.

"Ah I see… Apologies." I said. "So I guess he isn't completely useless." I thought to myself. Scathach, Jeanne and Marie rushed up to us and greeted us with their bloodied faces, at least Scathach and Jeanne were bloodied. Marie avoided bloodshed mostly to her ranged attacks.

"That was very impressive Amadeus!" Jeanne exclaimed as she sheathed her sword.

"Yes most impressive." Scathach said.

"Thank you, you humble me with your compliments." Amadeus said with a bow of his head. "Now that we have defeated the enemy. Let us return to our discussion." Amadeus said.

"I'll join you in a moment I'm going to go make sure the fires so this forest isn't are grave." Marie said and hurried off to find any of the fires and put them out with her magic…

After Marie finished putting out all the fires we returned to our campsite where we all sat down and Mashu and I explained everything to Marie and Amadeus to the best of our ability. While Jeanne and Scathach sat there silently.

"...I understand. So It's not just France, but the world at stake, then." Marie said rubbing her chin with a serious look on her face.

"Yes the entire world and humanity are at stake. If we fail here, humanity will cease to exist here and in the future as well." I said nodding my head.

"Yes this is quite serious. Even if it's in another form, This is yet another Holy Grail War isn't it…?" Marie inquired.

"There was only a dangerous sound from the point that we were summoned without a master, But this is more than we had imagined." Amadeus said with a bit of perplexity in his voice. "We faced a total of five back then. Counting Mashu and Lancer we have ten servants, but isn't that a lot?" Amadeus asked referring to known belief and rule that every Grail War only summoned seven servants.

"It's breaking the rule of "seven servants"…But it's not to say that it's unlimited." Mashu suggested. "Even if the number greatly surpasses seven, It's definitely not abnormal." Mashu said and paused for a second. "…According to the records, there are signs Of fifteen servants fighting at some point after all." Mashu said finally speaking up.

"When did that happen exactly?" I asked then I felt Scathach rest her hand on my shoulder and whisper into my ear to when Mashu was referring to.

"Oh that's what she is referring to, Thanks Lancer." I said nodding my head.

"Ah, I know, it's come to me everyone!" Marie said raising her finger and a lightbulb went on over her head. "The reason we were summoned like this was…." Marie said and let a long pause before continuing. "To defeat them, like heroes!" Marie exclaimed and I facepalmed myself and let out a sigh, I heard Scathach do the same too. "Even though she's a queen, she's still really childish…" I thought to myself. "Don't you think so Christopher?" Marie asked turning to me.

"Eh…" I said lowering my hand and I sweat dropped. I felt the cold and serious face of Scathach staring me down on one side while on the other side I had the cute and optimistic faces of Jeanne and Mashu staring at me. "Uh something like that I suppose." I said giving a neutral answer that seemed to satisfy Marie, Jeanne, and Mashu while earning me a somewhat disapproving look from Scathach.

"Yes, yes! That must be it! I finally feel like I know what I should do in this world!" Marie exclaimed happily with a smile.

"It's all well and good to have unfounded confidence, Marie. But the enemies are strong, and that's not an exaggeration." Amadeus said what I wanted to say, if I had not opposing forces tugging me in opposite directions. "Even if Jeanne, Mashu, Lancer and Christopher are used to combat, You and I aren't the manual labor type." Amadeus said with a serious expression on his face. "Head count aside, the difference in firepower is despairing…" Amadeus said looking down.

"…That is very true. Vlad III, Elizabeth Bathory." Mashu said the names of the two chatty servants of Alter Jeanne D'arc. "They are people who have carved their names in history after all, One as a hero, the other as a cutthroat…" Mash said.

"There was a Third Servant too. The one who was fighting Lancer." I said.

"Yes I could not tell who they were, whether or not they were a male or female. However from what I could tell they were a Saber Class Servant." Scathach added.

"Yes the one other person, the one who appears like a Saber, appears to be an acquaintance of yours, Marie…." Mashu said turning to look at Marie.

"…That's true. If she is someone who knows me…" Marie said and pondered for a moment. "It may be Chevalier D'Eon. However I am not certain though." Marie said.

"Chevalier D'Eon…A spy of "Secret du Roi", the intelligence agency that King Louis XV had set up, yes?" Roman said and his blue hologram appeared in between us alongside of the Director who had her arms crossed looking mean as always. "At the same time she…no, he…? Was a dragoon, and an Ambassador extraordinary and plenipotentiary, the holder of the highest privileges." Roman said and Marie turned to face him.

"That's a trivial matter, magus from a distant world. My golden age has come and gone, But those lovely features of his have not changed." Marie said.

"I see… It'd be nice if we could have her, uh I mean him as an ally though…" Roman said.

"Indeed it would, I believe he would make a powerful ally." Olga added.

"Is that an order or a suggestion?" I asked.

"Just a suggestion. Whether or not you do without them is up to you. I am merely here to advise and assist and give orders out only when needed. How you carry out your mission is up to you as always." Olga said putting her hands behind her back.

"How very kind of you Director. You must be in a good mood today." I said jokingly.

"Don't push your luck operative…" Olga said before being cut off by Jeanne.

"That would be hard, I believe. I have lost the Ruler class skill, True Name Discernment, But even so there's something that I can discern." Jeanne said pondering as she tapped her cheek. "It seems like they have all been bestowed with 'Berserk'. Regardless of whether it's related to their alignment and history." Jeanne said.

"Kyuuuu…" Four murmured pitifully.

"It's probably the power of the Grail. To give them a berserk attribute, even if they didn't have any Mad Enhancement, huh…" Roman said and I cleared my throat.

"Not that I forgot or anything, but could someone just refresh me on what Berserk and Mad Enhancement is." I said clearing my throat.

"Very well I suppose I could refresh your memory. Mad Enhancement, also known as Blind Rage, is the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it also affects and or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms." Olga said.

"Thank you Director." I said nodding my head.

"Wow Director I'm surprised you can provide useful information every once in awhile." Roman said jokingly.

"What did you say Roman?" Olga said and her eyebrow twitched.

"N-Nothing!" Roman exclaimed. "Please don't punch me again!" Roman begged. Before Olga could beat up on Roman, Marie interrupted them both.

"Boo, even if the Holy Grail War is a war to gain the Grail, for the enemy to already have it." Marie said. "It's just unfair, geez!" Marie said pouting and puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms.

"However, that still leaves one more mystery. That being, why were Marie and the others summoned." Jeanne said.

"Very true." I said and both Scathach and I nodded our heads.

"…This is ultimately a guess. Or just a theory if you will." Jeanne said. "But regardless of the fact that the Grail War has yet to begin, There is a winner who has already won the Grail." Jeanne said cupping her chin. "So maybe the reason is that the Grail itself is resisting This reversal of cause and effect, or in other words this bug-like situation and I believe that perhaps the stronger the enemy, The stronger that resistance is." Jeanne explained, both Scathach and I cupped our chins and closed our eyes nodded our heads in agreement.

"That sounds like a good theory." I said.

"I concur with Christopher." Scathach said.

"I see. So in other words, in the France we are in…" Mashu said and Jeanne responded without waiting for her to finish.

"Yes, maybe there are other servants who have been summoned in the same way as Marie." Jeanne said looking at Marie who gasped.

"My…! That would mean that there are could still be someone new who we haven't met!" Marie exclaimed. Amadeus had his chin cupped and his eyes closed as he listened.

"But that isn't necessarily hope. There's also the possibility of more enemies." Amadeus said and opened his eyes. "Regardless however, it wouldn't be a bad idea to search for them. Better to act as quick as possible. Before the other Jeanne finds them." Amadeus said and all of us nodded our heads.

"Yes, that's true. I have lost my ability to search for servants." Jeanne said nodding her head. "Considering our situation, we will need to rely on Roman's searching." Jeanne said looking at Roman who nodded his head.

"Yes, it may not be a match for Ruler's full power, But should be able to surpass a servant's detection radius." Roman said.

"Great Roman's searching is just about as useful as Google Maps…" I said jokingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Roman exclaimed turning to me in dismay.

"Oh nothing…. Just try not to lead us over a cliff or into a canyon." I said jokingly with a smile. And before Roman could protest he was interrupted.

"Well wow that that's decided, let's rest! I'm sure everyone's still tired after all." Marie said stretching her arms behind her head.

"That's true. Please rest for a while, Senpai. We will watch the perimeter." Mashu said turning to look at me.

"Yes I will guard the perimeter with Mashu so the rest of you rest while you can." Jeanne said and the both of them got up and took off. I turned to Scathach who was sitting there with her arms crossed and her eyes crossed while her Spear rested against her.

"You're not going to join them Lancer?" I asked.

"No I think I will take this moment to rest my eyes and think." Scathach said.

"Alright then." I said and looked over and saw that Marie and Amadeus had both closed their eyes and were resting while sitting up. I pulled my Colt 1911 out of my shoulder holster and ejected the magazine and reached into my pocket and took a handful of shiny brass plated .45 rounds and began to load them into my magazine while the others rested…'

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six Holding Down The Fort

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Holding Down The Fort**

* * *

A few hours had passed since Mashu and Jeanne left to patrol the perimeter and during that time period I had refilled the magazines to my sidearm and submachine while Scathach had rested her eyes besides me. Since I had finished loading my magazine, I had decided to close my eyes and cross my arms to rest while I still could. It was only after a few moments that I heard footsteps arrive in front of me. I assumed it was Mashu and Jeanne, because there was no outcry from anyone and if it had been the enemy I'm sure Scathach would have let me know, or at least I hoped she would have.

"We're back from our patrol!" Mashu decreed, proving my assumption correct. I heard Jeanne plop down right next to me. "We patrolled around the perimeter and found nothing of note Senpai." Mashu said reporting to me, I nodded my head. "But just to be sure I'm going to do another round of patrols. If that's alright with you of course Senpai?" Mashu asked.

"Yes Mashu go on ahead. Just make sure not to tire yourself out, Ok?" I said without opening my eyes.

"Roger that Senpai." Mashu replied, then I felt movement to my side as Scathach grabbed her spear and stood up. Then I felt as she walked in front of me.

"Going somewhere Lancer?" I asked, and then I heard Scathach's footsteps come to a stop.

"Yes I'm going to accompany Mashu on her patrol. Is that a problem? Or do I need your permission?" Scathach inquired sarcastically and I opened one eye to look up at her.

"When did you ever need my permission to do anything?" I asked sarcastically in response. "Besides you wouldn't listen to me anyway even if I opposed you. You're too stubborn." I said with a subtle smirk.

"Tch you're one to talk about being stubborn." Scathach scoffed and walked off into the forest.

"We'll be back soon Senpai!" Mashu said.

"Alright Mashu, stay safe." I said and closed my eye. With that I heard Mashu rush off to catch up with Scathach.

"You know you really should use more control with Lancer. Giving too much freedom and free reign to Servants usually never ends well." Olga buzzed privately into my ears.

"Tch me control Lancer? Lancer is her own woman. I don't have any control over her and besides do you think she would really try to do anything dangerous or go against us?" I asked in a low voice.

"No I don't believe so at least. According to her psyc profiles she's perfectly calm and sane. However…" Olga said trailing off in a low voice.

"However you two's relationship is strained at best. I told you that you two needed to patch things up before the next singularity, otherwise you might lose control over her or that worse you two might finally reach your tipping points and explode." Roman said cutting into the conversation.

"The last bridge between me and her already burned down Roman when we got home from London. I don't know what I did or what happened between us, but her and I already have made it clear we hate each other and that any further attempts to fix our relationship is likely to end up in a bloody argument or one of us dead. And that likely one is me. So I think it's best to just leave things as how they are. She has no interest in fixing our relationship nor does she want to talk to me unless she has too or when she scolds me, so unless I want to die I'd rather leave things as they are." I said and heard Roman let out a sigh.

"A Master and Servant relationship like that is only going to lead to disaster sooner or later…" Roman murmured.

"I concur for once with Roman. You should try to fix it and take more command over her, however if you say that any further action will only make things worse. I'll trust your judgement Operative." Olga said.

"I don't think things could get any worse. We are already at rock bottom like I said." I replied. "However I have my command seals if things ever get out of hand. Unlimited Command seals over Lancer if things ever get out of hand if you recall Director?" I said with the nod of my head.

"Yes, we did give you unlimited Command Seals over her…" Olga said before pausing. "So use them as you see fit. If that involves reigning her in, do so. Director out." Olga said and the voices disappeared from my ear. I sighed heavily. "They don't need to keep reminding me that things between the two of us are terrible. This is like the third or fourth or fifth time they've reminded me? It's like being scolded to get along with your sister. Reminding me isn't going to fix anything." I thought to myself in frustration.

"Fou, fou!" Four murmured pitifully as he looked up at me.

"Tell me about if Four…" I replied with a nod of my head. "Wait…. Did I just reply to Four as if I was talking to another human? Geez I'm spending too much time with Mashu." I thought to myself. I glanced to my side, Jeanne was remaining awfully quiet as she looked down into her lap twiddling her thumbs. Jeanne let a soft sigh escape her lips. It was then when Marie spoke up and my head shot up to see her standing over us.

"What's the matter, Jeanne? You seem to be spacing out, might you be tired?" Marie inquired.

"Marie…?" Jeanne said snapping back to reality and looking up at Marie, Jeanne took a few moments to process what Marie had asked then spoke. "No. I'm not tired. I am a servant after all." Jeanne replied.

"Then you felt dejected looking at France… Were you disappointed?" Marie asked and Jeanne shook her head.

"No, I'm not disappointed." Jeanne said looking down. "However Thank you for your concern, Marie." Jeanne added and then paused. "…But, to see a familiar town in blazes needed some endurance." Jeanne said and clamped her fingers together.

"…That's right. Especially since to you this is the exact same era that you lived in." Marie said. "Unlike the impressions I have, This is like a continuing memory for you, isn't it?" Marie inquired and Jeanne nodded her head with a frown.

"…Okay! While we're at it, let's talk! Girls talk time!" Marie exclaimed with the clap of her hands. Jeanne and I looked at Marie with a surprised expression on our face.

"…Uh Sorry?" Jeanne said with a confused expression. Jeanne wasn't the only confused one here.

"Ahem I'm still here your Majesty." I said with a cough, Marie turned her attention to me.

"Oh phoy Christopher. You're a grown man after all so perhaps you can add some useful insight." Marie said turning to look back at Jeanne. "Isn't it really strange? But both you and I were summoned at our peaks!" Marie said and I continued to cough, Marie however ignored me. "I mean, I'm right in the middle of puberty after all? I'm into love and romance so much that I can't help it!" Marie said and I broke out into a coughing fit as I continued to hide how uncomfortable it was for me to be in this conversation.

"Ahaha.…I appreciate it, but it won't be easy for me. Even if I know of affection, I do not know of romance." Jeanne replied with a weary smile.

"No way! You're losing out on 10% of your life! It's not too late now, let's fall in love Jeanne!" Marie said and I coughed loudly. "Seriously? We are in the middle of a war and you're talking about falling in love? This is so awkward! Maybe I should have joined Mashu and Scathach on patrol!" I thought to myself as I put my hand up to my face.

"Yes, if the opportunity arises." Jeanne said nodding her head. "Not you too Jeanne!" I thought to myself and gave Jeanne a "Seriously" Look which went ignored by Jeanne. "Have you fallen in love then, Marie?" Jeanne asked appearing to ignore me.

"Fufufu, of course!" Marie said giggling. "When I was seven, I was in love with a boy who had proposed to me. I think that might have been my first love." Marie said as she looked like she was reliving old memories. "Seven Seriously?" I thought to myself, but then again this was the middle ages we were talking about. Brothers and Sisters would marry each other and marriages were arranged years ahead of time. "Then, at the age of 14, I fell madly in love with the king I married." Marie exclaimed. "Man the middle ages sucked… However I suppose at least I never would have had to worry about finding someone to fall in love with. Everything would have been planned for me, but then again would that have been true love?" I thought to myself.

"14!" Jeanne gasped and Marie nodded her head. "I'm taken aback by that even now." Jeanne said.

"No kidding…" I murmured.

"I feel like for me at that time, We worked and played in the fields regardless of gender." Jeanne said.

"That too is a fun and enviable way of life! It sounds really fun to have been able to go wherever you wanted!" Marie said nodding her head as she kicked her feet up and down.

"Yes. It's true that those days were fun. Even if there wasn't any romance or love, there was a strong sense of friendship." Jeanne replied warmly and she smiled a true and earnest smile.

"Were you the popular one?" Marie asked with a curious look on her face. I hadn't been paying attention for this conversation for the most part, but this did peak my interest.

"Hmm yes I too am curious if you were popular Jeanne." I said staring intently at Jeanne who seemed to get a little embarrassed as she played with a string of her hair.

"Mm, back then my hair was short, so I feel like I was treated like a boy. So that's probably why not many boys flirted with me…" Jeanne said flustered.

"I'm sure you were quite the adorable one…. Ah I'm glad I became a servant! To think I'd be able to speak about these things with the likes of Jeanne D'arc!" Marie exclaimed chipperly. "There was some worth in becoming the queen then!" Marie added.

"Likewise, to think I would be able to get along with that Marie Antoinette." Jeanne giggled. "There was indeed worth becoming a servant." Jeanne said nodding her head.

"I'm glad this isn't a proper Holy Grail War. If so, this kind of carefree talk would have never transpired." Marie said clapping her hands together. "So Christopher if you're done coughing over there let me ask you a question!" Marie exclaimed in more or less a commanding voice.

"How could I ever deny your Majesty anything? Ask away your Majesty." I replied sweetly.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Marie asked curiously leaning in at me with big eyes.

"Uh…." I murmured as I was taken aback by this question, however I suppose it was inevitable it would have been asked with the way this conversation had been going on.

"Yes I too would like to know if you have fallen in love!" Jeanne said turning to face me and leaning in close to me staring at me with big eyes. I felt sweat roll down the side of my head.

"Well ummm…." I murmured.

"Surely you must have? You are a grown man after all! There have surely been a lady or two in your life!" Marie said, both Marie and Jeanne looked on with big eyes and curious expressions. I gulped and pulled on my collar. How was I going to get out of this one…

"I sure hope that idiot isn't getting himself into any trouble. He's either getting himself into danger and putting his life at risk or he's getting in 'other' sorts of trouble." I thought to myself as I gripped my spear tightly over my shoulder as I walked through the forests. "The nerve of him! I tell him to keep his head down, what does he do? He pisses off the main enemy servant and winds up fighting her. And when we're not fighting the enemy he's got that Jeanne girl all over him. Does that idiot not understand how serious this situation is? This isn't the time to be fooling around. Doesn't he realize that if he dies, we all die? Humanity dies. The Future Dies. Earth Dies." I grumbled to myself and I felt myself beginning to grit my teeth. "He really grinds my gears!" I grumbled.

"Lancer!" Mashu exclaimed and I snapped back to reality as I realized Mashu was calling out my name. I glanced over my shoulder back at the young girl who had only just recently become a servant, I still didn't completely understand how she became one, but I had a few theories. However I did know if she didn't act more serious she too would wind up getting killed. She was weak and new to fighting. She may gotten lucky and survived one Grail War, but from what I remember Caster basically carried those two the whole time. She also got lucky that she was able to activate her noble phantasm and deflect Alter Saber's Noble Phantasm back at her. I remembered then that the idiot rushed up to Alter Saber after that, crying out the name Raelin, who was this Raelin person? And what was their importance or relationship to Christopher? What made her worth running up to the enemy? Had Alter Arturia wanted to, she could have easily used her remaining strength to kill Christopher. Then we all would have been screwed right at the end. Christopher had seemed like a rational and serious person right up to that moment, but to do something so stupid is just unforgivable.

"Lancer!" Mashu cried out again.

"Hmm?" I murmured glancing over my shoulder again.

"That was the fourth time I called out your name!" Mashu decreed.

"Oh? Well speak up before you lose my attention again." I replied, I saw Mashu frown a little out of the corner of my eye.

"I wanted to ask you a question if you don't mind." Mashu said.

"Hmm? It depends on the question. If it's a personal question or one about my past the answer is no." I said sternly.

"No nothing like that." Mashu said shaking her head. "I wanted to ask why do you Hate Senpai so much?" Mashu asked, I stared forward and pondered the best response to give to her. Mashu obviously looked up to Christopher, since he was her senior and her Master, but since when did I care about stepping on people's toes? No I suppose I can try and fetch some information out of the girl, maybe Christopher has told her something he won't share with me.

"Let me ask you this in return? Have you ever heard of the name Raelin?" I asked. There was a long pause from Mashu before she spoke up.

"No I can't say I've ever heard of that name until now. What's it importance? And what does it have to do with Christopher?" Mashu asked.

"I see, well that was the name that Christopher murmured when he rushed up to Alter Saber. I want to know what makes that name so important that someone would risk their life to run up to an enemy or cause them to freeze up." I replied.

"Oh! Well perhaps Raelin is the name of a family member!" Mashu exclaimed raising a finger, I glared back at her unconviced.

"Unless it was his Mother or his Sister, I highly doubt it." I said critically, Mashu lowered her finger and her expression turned to one of frustration. "And besides last I checked his Mother and Sister were alive." I added.

"Hmm well perhaps it was the name of someone he loved!" Mashu exclaimed once again, I let out a burst of laughter and brought my hand up to my face. Eventually after I got ahold of myself and quit laughing I looked back over my shoulder.

"Even if that was true, which I highly doubt, would a girlfriend or friend really be worth dying for? I know how youth is about relationships these days, thinking they've found true love or some nonsense, but even Christopher doesn't seem like that kind of person. I also don't believe that he's ever been married, seeing that he possesses no wedding ring. So that still leaves the Mystery of who this Raelin was? If Raelin is even a female that is. She could be a he." I said looking forward as I walked.

"That still doesn't answer the question of why you hate Senpai…" Mashu said.

"Why does it matter? Its none of your business anyway." I snapped at Mashu. Mashu was taken aback and stepped back. "I'll follow the orders of our Master if that's what you're worried about, but I won't let that idiot get us all killed." I said sternly slicing my hand through the air diagonally.

"That's not what I was trying to get at…." Mashu said before I cut her off raising a finger to her mouth.

"Sssshhhhh." I said shushing her. "Do you hear that?" I asked, Mashu put on a serious face and listened for a moment. The sounds of several dozen footsteps could be heard as we paused. I ducked Mashu down into a bush and crouched down besides her. We waited for a few moments in the bushes and then the enemy revealed themselves. Seven of those black beasts emerged from the thicket, along with one of those black hands.

"Damn this place is infested with those beasts. We really need to move our base of operations." I whispered.

"There's only eight of them, surely we can take them Lancer…." Mashu whispered.

"No I detect even more enemies behind them. This isn't just some random attack, it's an orchestrated raid. We need to get back to the base and warn the others." I said slowly standing up and turning around. "Come on!" I exclaimed and rushed back to the base with Mashu in toe…

"Well Chris please do tell!" Jeanne exclaimed scooting closer to me.

"Um well… ummm…" I said stuttering.

"Come on Christopher after all of what you overheard you must tell us!" Marie exclaimed. Then all of a sudden Jeanne and Marie turned looking into the brush. I turned too and looked at where they were staring at.

"…Marie." Jeanne said glancing at Marie.

"Yes." Marie replied nodding her head. It was then when Scathach and Mashu broke through the brush and came to a stop in front of us. Mashu stumbled out of the brush and was panting but looked up and spoke with a sense of urgency.

"I'm sorry, But It seems to be that enemy raid is inbound!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Yes it appears that this is more than just a random attack. There are at least 7 werewolves, one hand and several more enemies following behind!" Scathach said standing behind Mashu as she stood her spear up.

"So it's as we feared then." Jeanne said cupping her chin and looking intently.

"Oh my." Marie said gasping.

"Well our little encampment couldn't stay hidden forever." I said and Jeanne and Scathach nodded their heads.

"Well then Jeanne. From here on out let's fight like Servants should." Marie said standing up. "Weren't you suppose to already being doing that?" I thought to myself. "Bravely, sternly, earnestly. But also cutely, like a girl in love." Marie said cutely. I felt as blue colored lines went down my face and I sweat dropped. "Geez." I thought to myself and facepalmed. "That, I think, is the basis of not a Female Saint, or a Queen, but that of simply you and I." Marie said looking at Jeanne.

"…My fighting style doesn't have Much to do with beauty and elegance, though, but Yes I will try!" Jeanne exclaimed nodding her head.

"Well then Master what are your orders!" Mashu said looking at me. An exclamation mark went off over my head. Oh yes! I did tend to forget that these rag tag group of soldiers and warriors, excluding Scathach, were under my command. I stood up and withdrew my submachine gun from under my other shoulder.

"Well, Sir Christopher. Now that we finally have the chance, I'd like to show you my strength! My apologies for being tomboyish. Like glassware, I'll dazzle you all with my dance!" Marie said bowing her head with her hand across her chest, and Scathach and I sighed.

"Very well then your Majesty I accept your apology! Everyone take a defensive position and prepare to fend off the enemy!" I said waving my hand issuing orders. Everyone nodded their heads and took a line formation facing the direction that the werewolves were coming from. Mashu planted her shield down on the ground while I stood behind her raising my P90 up to my shoulder over Mashu's shield and looked down the red dot sight, resting my finger on the trigger. Scathach planted her right foot forward and spread her left foot shoulder width apart. Scathach turned her body and bended her knees while she grasped her spear in both her hands and pointed it towards where the enemy was facing. Jeanne unsheathed her sword from its sheath and held her sword firmly in both hands out in front of the middle of her body while doing much of the same thing with her footing as Scathach had done, but she did not turn her body. While Marie stood behind Scathach and Jeanne ready to fire off an attack. So we stood in a defensive line waiting for the enemy to attack us.

After a few moments passed the enemy had reached our line as werewolves burst through the bushes and trees and charged at us, fangs bared and claws ready to rip our throats out. The werewolves charged directly at us with no strategy or plan, like the savage wild animals that they were. Their eyes were filled with bloodlust and they were ready to Kill, Kill, Kill. I squeezed the trigger firing several bursts into the crowd as the bullets shredded through the pack. Blood shot out from behind, but none of my bursts actually put the animals down because they just kept charging us until they were right on top of us. The Werewolves rushed our line and one impaled itself on Scathach's spear and it Scathach thrusted it all the way through, while the werewolf clawed out at her, before throwing it over her shoulder and it landed behind her where she then stabbed it in the head before turning around to face another werewolf. As a werewolf rushed Jeanne she stood her ground and as it grew closer, until the right moment to strike, then Jeanne thrusted her sword into the Werewolf's throat. The Werewolf stepped back as blood squirted out of its neck before it finally fell backwards. Jeanne proceeded to engage the next werewolf who lunged at her, Jeanne leaped back while Marie threw her hand across her chest before shooting a powerful mana blast out of her fingertips, it impacted with her target and the werewolf fell flat with a hole in its chest. A werewolf charged Mashu's shield and Mashu swung her shield right when the werewolf was in arm's length and it went flying backwards hitting a tree. I squeezed the trigger again on my submachine gun and sent another burst of hot lead into the beast's head and the beast didn't get up after that.

"So I guess you really can kill these things without silver bullets!" I said as I loaded in a fresh magazine.

"So it would appear Master, however there are still a few more left! So stay focused!" Mashu said gripping her shield as she turned slightly. I turned and rose my weapon to see Scathach engaged with a werewolf as she swung her spear across the werewolf's chest and then once again on the spears way back down. The werewolf collapsed at her feet with its blood soaked chest. Meanwhile Jeanne clashed her sword against another werewolf's claws. I rose my Submachine gun up and took aim, then squeezed the trigger sending a burst of lead through its side and it turned to face me giving Jeanne the opening she needed as she thrusted her sword through the beast's chest, the werewolf grabbed Jeanne's sword and cut into its hand as it tried to pull it out much to Jeanne's surprise who promptly sliced her sword upwards and finished the werewolf off and it crumbled at her feet sliced in two in a puddle of it's own blood. I turned to see Scathach bring her spear down on a werewolf who blocked Scathach's spear with it's arm, Scathach's spear cut into the werewolfs arm and blood oozed out. The two were locked there until Scathach applied more pressure to her spear and then sliced through the werewolfs flesh and bone and sliced half of its arms back. Blood spurted out and the werewolf staggered back and then let out a roar enraged as it lunged Scathach who leaped back and grasped her spear firmly in two hands and placed her closest foot to the werewolf forward and turned and when the werewolf grew closer she thrusted her spear at the werewolf's neck and it it went through as blood squirted out the other side and then when Scathach yanked her spear out more blood squirted out. The blood however did not appear to phase Scathach as it covered her clothing and face and coated her crimson spear. I turned to see Marie finish off the last werewolf as she straightened her arm out and opened the palm of her hand. A magical circle formed out of it with several other circles branching off, several beams shot out of the miniature circles before reuniting with the larger beam that came out of the middle circle. Then they impacted with the werewolf in a large black explosion and once the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the werewolf except for an ash pile. The sound of leaves rustling caught everyone's attention as we turned to see the Hand come out of the bushes. It readied to fire a fireball, but I quickly rose my Submachine gun and squeezed the trigger sending the last bullets in the magazine through the Hand's orb which let out its usual deathly cry before crumbling into a black puddle of goo.

"That appeared to be the last of them." I said ejecting the magazine and putting in a fresh one.

"That was only the first wave, there still lurks another wave of enemies waiting to strike so don't let your guard down." Scathach said sternly walking up to us, Jeanne and Marie approached us from the side.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." I said lowering my P90 and resting it against my chest.

"How long before the second wave gets here?" I asked.

"It should be only a matter of minutes…" Scathach said.

"Hold up! There's also a servant inbound! Not only that, but I'm getting multiple life sign readings as well!" Roman said buzzing into our ears.

"Master!" Mashu exclaimed and I let out a sigh.

"No rest for the weary I suppose… Reminds me of this one time a squad I was leading, we had to hold off multiple waves of enemies from breaching our compound. It was something similar to this, deep within the forests of Ukraine…." I said before being abruptly cut off by a knock to the head as I felt Scathach pound her fist down on my head.

"Now's not the time to reminisce about old war stories you idiot!" Scathach said as I rubbed my head and pouted.

"Alright Alright!" I exclaimed. "Everyone prepare defensive positions like last time!" I said in a commanding voice as I still rubbed my aching head.

"Roger!" Mashu said nodding her head and the others nodded. Then all of a sudden there was noise heard from behind and we all turned to face it, ready to fight. However it only ended up being Amadeus, who came rushing up to us panting.

"Amadeus there you are geez! Where have you been? We've been holding off the enemy while you were gone." Marie said in irritated tone as she put her hands on her hips.

"My apologies, I was out for a stroll. Collecting my thoughts and admiring the french countryside while we still could and as soon as I detected the enemy I came rushing back here as soon as I could…" Amadeus said still panting out of breath.

"Not fast enough geez. We've already held them off!" Marie said jerking her thumb back to all the dead werewolves behind us scattered amongst the woods.

"I'm only a musician Marie. I don't know what you expect of me? I'm not use to these type of things, could you have done any better your Majesty?" Amadeus inquired. Marie crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Hmph!" Marie muttered, Amadeus only chuckled and turned to face me.

"So what appears to be the situation?" Amadeus asked.

"We've detected another wave of enemies coming our wave and our Doctor has detected a servant with other multiple life signs coming our way!" I said informing Amadeus of the current situation. "You could say our situation is SNAFU as they say in modern day Military slang." I said which only earned me a puzzled look from everyone except for Scathach.

"That's rather depressing…" Amadeus said. "Anyways It would appear that I've also ended up detecting something too. It really is problematic to have such good ears." Amadeus said almost sounding depressed. "Very much more unpleasant than a high-pitched trumpet, the hostile footsteps are." Amadeus said and I sighed.

"You can tell from this far?" Mashu asked and Amadeus nodded his head.

"Of course. I've become a servant despite only being a musician you know? If it's a wave that vibrates through the atmosphere I can hear it easily." Amadeus declared. "Take for example back at the camp, I was rather satisfied with both Marie's and your breathing as both of you slept. Of course, it wasn't just people's sleeping breath that I've heard. All the more detailed biological sounds have been recorded in my Wolfgang recorder right up here!" Amadeus said tapping the side of his head. A shiver went down Mashu and the other girls spines and they rubbed their shoulders. Well except for Scathach who didn't show any emotions, but that was nothing new.

"Se-sexual harassment…! Hentai!" Mashu yelled out while gripping her shoulders and looked like she had just been violated, I wouldn't blame her.

"My apologies, Mashu. As his supervisor, I apologize." Marie said apologetically and then turned and slapped Amadeus upside the head. Marie turned back to face Mashu and spoke. "But please bear with it. After all, if not for his ears, all that's left of him is his perversion!

"I was wondering what you were going to say. I have you know that living things are soiled just by moving!" Amadeus said rubbing the back of his head. "Music can be completed only when you come to terms with that truth. Life is naturally dirty, and yet is the act of cleaning itself." Amadeus said and then straightened out his jacket. "Ahem Now then. The sounds that have reached my ears are that of countless footsteps, and of blades sliding out of their sheathes. How truly unrefined and muggy. My music is not something for fools to hear, but…" Amadeus said pulling out his baton from inside his jacket. "We've made it this far. It's an impromptu knockoff, but hear the Reaper's song…!" Amadeus said and just as he did more rustling was heard and we all turned to see six skeletons emerge from the brush, they consisted of swords and lances, and they had shed their human disguises.

"They sent boneheads to fight us?" I said turning around and raising my P90 as everyone took their stood alongside me with weapons at the ready.

"This is only the cannon fodder, the real threats are still on the way." Scathach said twirling her spear in her hand before resting it in both her hands pointing towards the enemy.

"Lancer is right! So stay on your guard!" Amadeus said.

"Right so let's finish these boneheads off before the real threat gets here." I said as I squeezed the trigger of the submachine gun and sent a bursts of lead through the skeletons. The bullets tore through the skeletons cracking ribs and piercing holes through the skeletons heads and they crumbled to the ground. I squeezed the trigger three of four times sending several bursts at the charging skeletons and one by one they all crumbled hitting the ground in pieces as bullets pierced their skulls and other bones. None of them even reached our line. After it was all said and done the barrel of my submachine gun was smoking and the magazine was empty and the field was littered with bones.

"See that wasn't so hard." I said raising my P90 up with one arm.

"Yes most impressive, too bad there are still more of them." Scathach said, I tilted my head confused. However soon my confusion was gone because another wave of nine skeletons emerge from the brush to replace the ones I had just killed. "Why don't you stand there reloading your toy while real warriors handle this." Scathach said cockily as she turned to face me with a grin. Then in a red flash she disappeared before my very eyes and appeared on the battlefield behind one of the skeletons and delivered a powerful kick to its back and it shattered into pieces flying in our direction and bouncing off of us. Scathach turned around and swung her spear across another skeleton slicing it in half. Jeanne and Mashu rushed off to join Scathach on the battlefield. Jeanne held her sword over her shoulder as she charged and when she was on top of the enemy she jabbed her sword through one of the skeletons heads and it split in half, while Mashu rushed towards two skeletons and swung her shield when she was close enough sending the Skeletons shattering into pieces and flying in multiple directions.

"Geez I don't even think they need our help. We might as well just sit back and let them do everything." I said as I ejected the magazine from my submachine gun and watched as Scathach clashed spears with a Lancer Skeleton. The field of combat was one of her natural habitats, meanwhile Mashu was still new to it, and Jeanne was more or less somewhat use to it.

I watched as Scathach twirled her spear blocking attacks from left and right from the Lancer skeleton before she counter attacked and jabbed her spear through the neck of the skeleton and the head hit the ground and then so did the rest of the skeleton. Scathach retracted her spear and rushed off to fight the remaining skeletons.

"NO!" Marie blurted out and I turned to look at Marie in surprise. "I won't sit back and let my comrades do all the fighting!" Marie stated sternly and she crossed her chest, then extended her arm and opened the palm of her hand out and a magical circle appeared in front of it like last time with the separate smaller circles, except this time when Marie fired there was no beam that came from the center circle and the beams spiraled combining with another one before hitting the three remaining servants. There were three separate explosions and black smoke. A few moments passed and Scathach, Jeanne, and Mashu emerged from the smoke waving the smoke away. They walked up to us and coughed.

"Damn it Marie, you almost caught me in your explosion." Scathach said coughing into her hand.

"Sorry Lancer…" Marie said. "I didn't mean to." Marie added.

"Well good work Marie your shots were dead on. And to think you managed to take out multiple targets at once with one attack." Jeanne said and Marie smiled.

"Not that hard to do…" Scathach murmured, I chuckled which earned a stern glance from Scathach. Suddenly however there was a strong smell and I began to sniff the air.

"Is something burning?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Hahaha Very funny. If you're trying to make a joke about me, knock it off." Scathach said sarcastically.

"No, No. I'm not making a joke. Something seriously smells like its burning." I said sniffing the air and then my noses and lungs began to fill with black smoke. Everyone began to cough as black smoke filled the air.

"It's a fire! The forest has been set on fire!" Mashu exclaimed before she covered her mouth and pointed in a direction of where the enemy had been coming from. Mashu was right, the forest was set ablaze and fires were raging as everything burned. The fire was racing towards us rapidly and a black cloud of smoke was creeping towards us.

"Shit what the hell caused that!" I exclaimed looking at Marie.

"Don't look at me! My spell wasn't that powerful!" Marie said shaking her head. Then there was an ear-splitting roar and the the three of us turned to see a red Wyvern towering over the treetops roaring into the sky. The Wyvern looked back down and began to head to where we were. The Wyvern headed towards us bulldozing over trees in its path.

"Shit! We need to retreat! Everyone fall back!" I exclaimed turning around motioning for everyone to fall back. Marie, Jeanne, and Amadeus turned around and broke into a run as they retreated. Scathach, Mashu, and I followed behind them with Mashu and Scathach running ahead of me while I brung up the rear. As we were retreating I noticed the boxes from Chaldea. I broke off from the group and headed towards them, I came to a stop in front of them and lifted the lid of the crate and shifted through the contents.

"God damn it where the hell is it?" I said digging through the contents.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Scathachs voice ask from behind. "That fire is getting closer and so is the Wyvern!" Scathach said.

"I'm not leaving with the RPG Damn it!" I said stubbornly.

"Are you freaking serious? You idiot!" Scathach said. "You're going to get us killed over a Rocket Launcher?" Scathach exclaimed, I shifted to the other box and lifted the lid then I found the RPG-42 sitting on top of the contents of that crate along with the bag.

"Aha found you!" I exclaimed lifting the RPG out of the crate and holstering it over my shoulder and the bag over the other. Then I felt as Scathach grabbed my wrist and yanked me around.

"Great you found it let's go!" Scathach said and turned around pulling me behind her.

"Owe Owe! You're gonna break my wrist!" I said.

"That's the least of your worries you idiot!" Scathach said glancing over her shoulder as we continued to run.

"That is very true…." I said as I heard the Wyvern footsteps behind us.

"We gotta get outta this forest before it burns down, and we gotta get somewhere where we can actually face the Wyvern." Scathach said as she continued to pull on me.

"Well the forest has to end eventually doesn't it?" I asked.

"The forest doesn't end for a long time. You guys are deep, but it looks like a mile or two from here there is an open meadow. So just keep on running operatives." Olga said buzzing into my ears.

"Roger that Director. Did you hear that Lancer?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah ahead a mile or two, open meadow. Got it." Scathach said, Scathach and I broke into a sprint and ran as fast as our bodies could take us.

After sprinting non stop we finally saw the break in the trees and we also saw Mashu, Jeanne, Marie, and Amadeus waiting up ahead for us. Scathach and I made a final push and broke through the trees and out into the meadow.

"Amadeus now!" Marie ordered and my expression turned to one of confusion until I felt the earth rumble beneath my feet and see the Wyvern emerge from the Forests right behind us rearing its claws.

"Hear the Reaper's Death Foul Beast!" Amadeus exclaimed and waved his Baton. The Wyvern let out a horrified screech as it stopped dead in its tracks and reared its head stunned by whatever melody or frequency Amadeus was playing. Marie made a triangle with her hands extended outwards and a large pentagram with a large circle in the middle and I saw Marie murmur something I could not hear and then a string of mana shot out of points on the pentagram and a large beam shot out of the middle hitting the Wyvern dead center. The Blast rocked the earth and left a black cloud in its wake. I turned around and lifted my RPG off of my back rested it on my shoulders. I reached into my bag and pulled out an HE Rocket and lowered it into the chamber where in snapped into place. I raised the rocket back up and took aim waiting for the smoke to clear, after a few moments the smoke dissipated and the Wyvern still stood there, but it seemed to have broken free of Amadeus's spell and opened its mouth where a bright orange fireball formed in its mouth. Marie gasped as it was looking directly at her. I rested my hand on the firing button and clicked the button at the same time that the Wyvern spat out its fireball.

"Marie-san lookout!" Mashu exclaimed and I saw Mashu crash into Marie throwing her to the ground using herself and her shield as protection from any burns. The rocket propelled itself out of launcher and shot hot gases out the back and left a trail of white smoke until it hit its mark in the dead center of the Wyvern. The Rocket exploded in another black cloud and the Wyvern let out a deathly screech before it fell backwards dead crushing any trees in its wake. I lowered my launcher and sighed.

"Thy has met their match Dragon."

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: The Dragon Rider

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **The Dragon Rider**

* * *

"Did you really say something that stupid?" Scathach asked from behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Scathach's blank expression with her arms crossed. I scoffed at Scathach and gave her an unamused expression.

"Shut it will you, I just thought it would be funny thing to say in the Medieval ages." I replied.

"Maybe it would have actually been funny if we weren't in France and that was how they actually talked in Medieval times." Scathach retorted.

"What are you talking about? I know French. Bonjour Mademoiselle. See! " I said with a sly grin and Scathach facepalmed letting out a sigh.

"Geez you really are an idiot. Anybody can say that." Scathach said dragging her hand down her face.

"Even If that was so, you don't find anything funny anyway! " I retorted and Scathach was about to open her mouth to respond, but was cut off when Mashu's voice was heard and I turned around to see Mashu get off of Marie and stand up.

"Are you alright Marie-san?" Mashu asked extending her hand. Marie turned around and sat up, grabbing Mashu's hand, she was pulled up to her feet and she nodded her head.

"Mmm hmm I'm alright Thanks to you Mashu! Thank you for saving me!" Marie said with a warm smile.

"Eh heh it was nothing really Marie-san." Mashu said rubbing the back of her head as she closed her mouth and laughed nervously .

"Nonsense. If it wasn't for you I would have been roasted alive!" Marie argued and hugged Mashu. Mashu was taken aback but returned Marie's hug.

"If you insist. You're welcome Marie-san." Mashu said releasing Marie and nodding her hug. Marie smiled a big smile and Mashu turned around and looked around. "Is everyone else alright? Need any tending to wounds?" Mashu asked and all of us nodded our head.

"No me and Lancer are alright." I replied and Lancer nodded her head.

"I'm fine here. How about you Mashu?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm fine." Mashu replied.

"All that's left now is the enemy servant. Now that we've taken out the rest of the enemies they will have no choice but to engage us. If they aren't a coward that is." Scathach said.

"Yes, you're right. However it wouldn't be so bad if they were a coward and ran off that is. Means we could catch a break." I said.

"Don't be such a wuss. What have ya done besides shoot things?" Scathach retorted.

"Could you two shush please!" Mashu exclaimed which caught both Scathach and I off guard. "Are they here yet, Doctor!?" Mashu asked.

"...Yes They're coming, is everyone ready!?" Roman barked and everyone of us held our weapons at the ready and gathered closer together forming rank. I withdrew my sidearm and held it firmly in both of my hands, while Scathach held her weapon in front of her and listened, Jeanne held her sword in front of her, while Mashu stood in front of me with her shield at the ready, and lastly Marie and Amadeus looked around. Everything was quiet and then there was the sounds of leaves and grass being crunched beneath what sounded like that of a galloping animal. We all turned our direction to the forest to see a brown horse dart out of the forest and it headed straight for us, everyone readied their weapons and prepared to strike. However the Rider of the horse pulled back the reins of the horse and it jerked forward on two legs letting out a wail, before coming back down to Earth on all fours. A woman hopped off of the saddle and stood before us.

"Good evening, everyone. Quite the lonely night isn't it." The woman said with the moon high over our heads lighting up the dark field, she placed her hand on her chest and smiled. The woman had long dark purple hair with white long ribbons, that went down to her butt with diamond blue eyes. She wore a very revealing outfit that looked like a swimsuit but the middle had a cross cut out of it going down almost to her crotch and split off near the top of her breast. The Swimsuit was white with red outlines. She wore a cropped white and red cape with chainmail on the bottom that went down to her elbows. Her cropped cape had a golden cross on it. She wore steel gauntlets with golden crosses on them and she had red gloves underneath them. She had a red cape with a white cross that went from around her waist down to her ankles. She wore red stockings that went up to her knees underneath her silver and golden steel boots. She held in her hands a multiple colored lance that was in the shape of a cross. She had a dark aura like all of Alter Jeanne's other servants so there was no doubt she was an enemy. However I couldn't tell what kind of cruel sense of humor the grail or history had to have servants wear such revealing clothing. Definitely was not clothing for the battlefield. Then again glancing at Scathach, her outfit was not the clothing I'd wear onto the Battlefield.

"W-Who are you exactly?" Jeanne demanded.

"Who…? That's true, just who am I?" The woman asked with an evil smirk and equally evil looking eyes. "Despite telling myself over and over again to be a Saint, To think that in this world I'm just the errand girl of a broken Saint." The woman said spitting on the ground irritated and clenched her fist.

"Broken Saint…" Jeanne said trailing off with a confused expression.

"YES! Thanks to her my reason has gone flying, And I've become berserk." The woman snapped. "Even now, it's rather hectic trying to suppress this impulse. Geez, some pain this is." The woman said annoyed holding her head with an irritated expression. "But oh well." The woman said shrugging with her hands out. "While I'm grateful for your expectations of trying to get one of the broken saints servants on your side, I can't become your ally nevertheless. You can't very well have a servant who would Stab you in the back if not for putting on airs as an ally would you?" The woman asked, it was true, we couldn't have an ally like her knowing very well that she could stab us in the back at any time.

"Then, why did you leave?" Jeanne asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I didn't have much of a choice to come here. I was designated to run surveillance, but my very last shred of reason is Whispering to me, saying that I should test you all." The woman replied as she held out her hand towards us. Test us? What the fuck did this woman think this was? She was already outnumbered Five to one or Six to one if anyone felt so inclined to count me. "The one who stands in your way is the 'Witch of Dragons'. The crystallization of disaster that mounts upon the ultimate dragonkind." The woman said putting her face to her hand and grinning behind it with an evil stare. Huh? I did not recognize that title, but then again how could I possibly remember every important name or title from History and Fiction.

"If you can't overcome someone like me, There's no way that you could defeat her." The Woman said dragging her hand down her face and then placing it on her chest. I assumed that her meant Alter Jeanne D'arc. "Defeat me. Do so without hesitation, pierce this chest with your blade." The woman said and patted her chest. "My name is Martha. Come forth, Great Armoured Dragon Tarasque!" Martha said throwing her hands back and looking up into the sky.

"Martha…You mean Saint Martha!?" Roman exclaimed.

"Saint Martha?" I said confused. I didn't know who that was.

"On your guard everyone! She is a Saint who forced dragonkind to submit to her simply by praying! Her being a servant would mean…" Olga exclaimed before being cut off by Martha.

"I shall see if you can climb over my dead body!" Martha exclaimed with an evil cackle.

"For a Saint she sure has an evil cackle." I murmured.

"She's a Dragon Rider!" Roman exclaimed into everyone's ear. Just then there was an ear piercing roar that cut Roman off.

The Earth rumbled and A Massive Purple and red colored Dragon with a white beard, landed behind her, shaking the earth and dirt and rocks shoot out of the ground going everywhere. Additionally two Wyrens dropped on either side of the Enormous Dragon. Martha chuckled and turned around and leaped onto the top of the Dragon's head. The Horse that Martha had ridden was long gone and all that remained were the six of us, the Three Dragons, and Martha. The Dragon head rose with Martha on top of it as she stared down at us with a stupid smirk on her face as she looked down at us plebs.

"Show me your worth or otherwise be consumed by my holy flames!" Martha called out below and all of the Dragons mouths opened as orange balls formed in their mouths.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Scathach exclaimed and I felt as she grabbed my wrist and jerk me backwards with her as she leaped back. Then there was a loud explosion as I landed on my ass and Scathach let go. I sat up to see that the spot we had just been standing in had been turned into a giant crater with areas around the hole ablaze as the explosion had caught brush and grass alike on fire. Everyone had leapt back out of range thankfully, Mashu hurried over to me and placed her shield in front of me.

"Stay behind me Master." Mashu said looking over her shoulder.

"Yes I'd advise you not get involved in this one and let us handle it." Scathach said and I nodded my head hesitantly. "Come Jeanne, let us go after Saint Martha the rest of you focus on taking down the Dragons." Scathach said.

"Understood!" Jeanne said nodding her head.

"Right Amadeus and I will help Mashu take out the Wyverns." Marie said clenching her hand into a fist.

"Ahaha you're all still alive? Maybe you might be able to take her down after all. Just maybe." Martha said chuckling and then the Dragon launched off the ground into the sky. Scathach and Jeanne jumped up into the sky just as it went overhead and I saw Scathach grab onto the Dragon's tail, Jeanne however missed missed her mark and gravity pulled her back down to Earth, Scathach looked down and grasped Jeanne's hand just as she fell past her. I watched as Jeanne and Scathach dangled from the Dragon's tail in suspense leaving the two Wyverns on the ground for us to deal with.

"Master lookout!" Mashu exclaimed turning around and I felt sweat roll down my back and I turned around to see Martha and her dragon dive bombing towards me with the Dragon breathing a trail of fire out of its mouth. Mashu slammed into me and I hit the floor. There was a gust of wind as the Dragon flew overhead and soared back into the sky. I opened my eyes to see Mashu staring down at me. This position was way too familiar! Mashu's eyes opened and her face reddened.

"Are you okay Master?" Mashu asked.

"I will be when you get off me. You're crushing me with your armor." I said groaning as I held my ribs. "If I keep getting hit with this type of force. I'm going to crack a rib one of these days, geez." I thought to myself.

"S-Sorry Master." Mashu said and pushed herself off of me and stood up. I sat up and was greeted with a hand in front of my face. I grasped the hand and Mashu pulled me to my feet. I looked up in the sky to see Scathach and Jeanne had pulled themselves up and had begun climbing the tail up to the body.

I looked back down to earth to see that the Wyrens were engaged with Amadeus and Marie.

"Come on Mashu let's go! Amadeus and Marie need our help!" I said turning to look at Mashu. Mashu nodded her head and the two of us rushed off to go help Marie and Amadeus, leaving the skies up to Jeanne and Scathach…

I pull myself up meter by meter ascending farther up the tail. I grit my teeth on the spear currently held in my mouth as the wind slaps me in the face with my hair waving behind me as the Dragon soars through the air. "Damn it, I really need to cut my hair, having long hair is such a drag." I thought to myself. I looked over my shoulder to see Jeanne slowly but surely pulling herself up behind me, her blade clenched between her teeth, and her ponytail flapping in the wind. I looked forward and continued climbing up the tail towards Martha. It was then when the Dragon went into a Loop and I felt my body weight shifting downwards and I looked down to see my feet dangling above the Earth that was thousands of meters below, losing my grip would certainly mean severe injuries. I looked to my side to see Jeanne dangling alongside me, she had a determined look on her face as she held on. It wasn't long before the Dragon finished its loop and we fell hard back onto the Dragon's tail. Slowly but surely we pulled ourselves up the purple scaled tail and up onto the body. Eventually we reached the top and observing our surroundings, we saw the top of the Dragon's body was covered in large red scales, that would make taking the Dragon down more difficult, but on the other side there was Saint Martha standing on top of the Dragon's head. I removed the spear from my mouth and turned around to face Jeanne. Jeanne had just pulled herself up and stood up straight. Jeanne dusted herself off and removed her blade from her mouth. Jeanne looked behind her back at the ground that was far below. Jeanne gulped and scooted away from the edge.

"First time flying?" I asked somewhat sarcastically, Jeanne turned back to face me in surprise.

"Y-Yeah. I can't say I've ever flown on anything before. What about you?" Jeanne asked.

"I can't say it's my first time flying, However I can say this is my first time flying on a dragon." I replied and turned back around.

"Ah I see, I can't even imagine what kind of devices you have in the future." Jeanne said.

"Nothing really special, so got a plan?" I asked.

"Well where's Saint Martha?" Jeanne asked.

"Still at the front of the Dragon looking down at everyone." I replied jerking my thumb back in her direction.

"Any chance we can take this Dragon down?" Jeanne asked.

"No the shell of the legendary Dragon Tarasque repels all blades and arrows, even if our blades could pierce through the shell, by that time Christopher and the others would more than likely be dead." I replied. "So the only way to take this thing out is to take out its Master, Saint Martha." I said.

"It doesn't sit quite right with me to kill a Saint..." Jeanne said.

"She's already dead Jeanne, and you heard it yourself. She's out to kill us, so she's fair game." I said crossing my arms.

"I suppose you're right, in the end all of us are already dead." Jeanne said.

"Right…" I murmured. With that I turned around and dashed up the scales, with Jeanne following closely in toe. I leaped from one scale to the next towards the Unaware Saint staring down at the Battlefield. If by some chance worse came to worse Jeanne and I could retreat into the scales, it was a maze down below the spiky scales sticking out of this Dragon's back. Jeanne and I continued leaping from scale to scale until I reached the end of the scales and I took a giant leap landing at the bottom breaking out into a roll before coming to a stop in a kneeling position. I heard Jeanne land behind me as she rolled to a stop, I looked up from my crouching position and saw Martha standing across from us staring over the edge, her back was turned on us. "Was she really oblivious to us?" I thought to myself.

"Come on Lancer let us strike while her back is turned!" Jeanne said rushing forward with her sword held firmly in her hands behind her head.

"Wait No you idiot it could be a trap…!" I exclaimed with my hand out, but it was too already too late, Jeanne was already rushing towards Martha, but before Jeanne made contact with Martha there was a bright light and Jeanne went flying backwards landing behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jeanne sprawled out over the ground.

"Jeanne are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." Jeanne said sounding a bit dazed as she held her head and slowly stood up.

"You idiot, you're lucky that she didn't kill you." I sneered at her, then I heard a laugh from behind and I turned to see Martha was now facing us. She had a grin on her face whilst her arms were crossed.

"I see you two finally made your way up here, it was only logical that they would have sent someone to deal with me. However It was just my luck that one of them was the Holy Saint Jeanne D'arc. Nice to see a fellow Saint for a change. You on the other hand." Martha said turning to face me, I only stared at with my usual blank expression. "You have a dark aura to you so I can't quite make out who you are. However your eyes resemble one who has killed thousands on thousands of people, but on the other hand they are also the eyes of someone who is very wise. Who are you?" Martha asked.

"Why would I divulge that information? Only a truly foolish servant would reveal their true identity. Doing so would reveal their weaknesses and skills." I replied. "At least no one is able to tell who I am. I still can't wrap my brain around how Alter Saber knew, but perhaps because she was from Britain that might explain it. Scotland and Britain are on the same land mass after all. I have made it a habit of mine to keep a low profile throughout my life so very few people would know who I am." I thought to myself before shaking my head. That wasn't important right now, I had to focus on the here and now.

"True enough, however It doesn't matter I suppose." Martha replied and turned to face Jeanne. "Although I'm disappointed in you, Jeanne D'arc, that you would charge me so blindly. Did you really think I would leave my back exposed without having some sort of barrier up?" Martha asked.

"Tch, I suppose I did get a little carried away. I had hoped I could have caught you off guard and ended it quickly. However I won't make that same mistake again." Jeanne said from her kneeling position before standing up and twirling her sword in her hand until it came to the upright position and Jeanne grasped it firmly in both her hands. Jeanne had left her banner on the battlefield below. While it was two vs one, we were fighting on Martha's homefront so who knew if she had any tricks up her sleeves. I took the proper battle stance with my spear grasped firmly in my hands with the tip of my spear pointed towards her.

"So I suppose this is battle then...even though it is a grievous matter, it must be done. Prepare yourself to meet the maker!" Martha said and with that Jeanne and I darted towards Martha. The Saint closed her eyes and prayed to her cross shaped lance and then she swung her lance forward and several mana balls shot out of the tip of cross and dispersed towards us. I narrowed my eyes and darted from side to side towards Martha in a zigzag pattern dodging every single one of her magical attacks. In the final stretch I shot myself forward and was within striking distance, I jabbed my spear forward at Martha several times, there was a brief light show as our two spears clashed several times, each time Martha blocked my attacks. Sparks emitted every time our blades clashed and after a few moments our lances were deadlocked as we stood face to face. Martha seemed unwavered by any of this, but nor did it appear like she was enjoying this. As a Saint, Martha probably disdained fighting for someone who wanted to destroy the world and cause mass murder and mayhem.

"Tch, The Greater Grail has a cruel sense of humor doesn't it? To think a Holy Saint like yourself would be forced to work for someone as wicked as Alter Jeanne." I said gritting my teeth.

"I do not wish to kill, nor do I wish to harm others. However what other choice do I have, but to follow my Master's orders while I am under control and under the Berserk enhancement?" Martha replied.

"You could always make it easy for me then, and just let me end your life." I suggested, as I was pushing against her, trying to control the middle ground. Martha gave me a smirk.

"Now Lancer if I made it that easy for you kill to me, you wouldn't be properly prepared to take on Alter Jeanne." Martha replied.

"You know that this Holy Grail is a fake right? It is not the true cup that holds the blood of your precious Messiah correct?" I asked grinning back at Martha. Martha seemed unfazed by what I had told her.

"Of course I know this Holy Grail is a fake. I have no wish for it, nor do I desire it. Like I said I am only here to do as my Master tells me too." Martha replied. "But so long as I have the Staff that He gave me I know that the Lord and Savior Jesus Christ will always be on my side and I will prevail." Martha replied and then Martha gave a hard push against me and I staggered backwards, but quickly regained my balance. I was quickly replaced by Jeanne who had finally had caught up with me. Jeanne let out a battle cry as she charged at Martha with her sword pointing at her, their swords clashed and the two blades went down. I rushed to support Jeanne and came Martha from behind. I swung my spear downwards towards the back of Martha's head, but much to my surprise Martha used the other end of her spear to block my attack. Martha was now locked between Jeanne and I, however even that did not faze her. For the next several moments Jeanne and I swung our blades at her and she blocked every single attack effortlessly. Our blades clashed several times emitting several sparks and to the naked eye it looked like a light show. I swung my spear low trying to take out Martha's feet, but she jumped up in the air and delivered a powerful kick at me, I rose my spear to absorb her attack. Her kick was powerful though and it sent me skidding back several feet as I dug my heels into the surface of the dragon. It wasn't long however before I launched myself forward and jabbed at Martha, Martha disengaged with Jeanne by throwing her off guard and she turned to face me blocking my spear jab and sending my spear heading upwards along with the tip of her lance. I saw Jeanne coming at her from behind, so I decided to do something risky. I let go off my spear and put my strength into my arms and slammed into Martha with my shoulder, this sent her stammering backwards and right into Jeanne who thrusted her sword towards Martha. Jeanne's blade made a deep cut through Martha's side sending blood shooting out of her side. Martha let out a cry of pain, her facial expression turned to one of agony and she staggered backwards away from us holding her side as blood oozed out of her wound.

"T-that's not very fair Lancer. Playing Dirty like that." Martha said groaning in agony.

"In my experience I learned playing fair never wins. Everything is fair in war." I replied as I held my hand out and my spear stood up straight from the ground and darted back to me in a flash of red light. I clutched it in my hand and looked at Jeanne. Jeanne nodded her head at me and I nodded back at her. We launched ourselves simultaneously at Martha hoping to catch her off guard. However Martha still managed to block all of our attacks. Jeanne and I launched several strings of attacks at Martha each time she took a step back until finally Martha was at the very edge of the dragon's head, leaving a blood trail in her wake. "We finally have her! Now that she is cornered we can finish her off." I thought to myself. Jeanne and I both struck our blades at the same time with Martha's Lance as she holds it over her head, Jeanne and I exert pressure on her lance, Martha slowly backs up getting closer to the edge. Martha's facial expression however continued to remain unfazed as she stared at us, even as blood oozed out from her side.

"Y-Y-You're really pissing me off!" Martha exclaimed and suddenly I was knocked off my feet and sent flying backwards. I slammed into one of the one large spikes and hit the surface with a loud thud. I groaned and pushed myself back onto my feet. I looked to my side to see Jeanne a few meters away from me pushing herself up as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Jeez that hurt. Are you alright Lancer?" Jeanne asked looking over at me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied and looked forward. Martha was standing across from us at a lengthy distance, it looked like she had healed her wound for it had stopped bleeding.

"I hope you enjoyed my mana blast. I've been told it really sweeps people off their feet." Martha said giving a smile.

"You've only delayed the inevitable!" I replied.

"No I don't think so. This time I'll keep you two at arms length!" Martha said and prayed to her cross which began to radiate a glowing light. Then Martha slammed her lance into the ground and a storm of hundreds of mana balls emitted from the tip of the cross dispersing at us. "Enjoy my Bulletstorm!" Martha decreed with a laugh. There were hundreds of them, way too many to dodge. I narrowed my eyes and stepped several steps backwards.

"Come on Jeanne let us retreat into the maze!" I said looking at Jeanne. Jeanne nodded her head and the both of us retreated into the mazy area beneath the spikes.

"Where are you two going? Come back here!" Martha cried out as Jeanne and I went further into the maze. I heard Martha give chase behind us.

"Oh Lancer! Jeanne! Come out, Come out wherever you are!" Martha called. Jeanne and I were hiding in between the spikes, breathing in and out heavily as we rested. While it's true that Martha had landed no hits on us. She still had deflected almost every single one of our attacks while we had wasted energy. For a Rider class servant who was mainly a ranged fighter she was pretty good at melee combat.

"She managed to block every single one of our attacks. Martha does not seem to be a close ranged fighter yet she managed to block every single one of our attacks." Jeanne said panting.

"Yeah I know. I was just thinking that." I replied as my chest rose up and down. Jeanne looked at me with wide eyes.

"What should we do Lancer?" Jeanne asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I said, no one ever asks me for my opinion on anything. Why ask me for my opinion now?

"Because you're the Senior Servant and Christopher told me to follow every single one of your orders as it was his own." Jeanne said and I narrowed my eyes. "If he told you to follow every single one of my orders why did you charge at Martha when I told you not too?" I thought to myself. "...That and I trust your judgement." Jeanne added.

"Alright Fine give me a second...I'm thinking…." I replied and I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing as I concentrated. After a few moments of mapping out the layout of the area I found her from her footsteps. I opened my eyes and looked at Jeanne. "I've formulated a plan." I said.

"Well what is it?" Jeanne said with longing eyes.

"It's a simple enough plan. We're going to ambush her, I'll lay out several Runes in an open area and you lead her into the trap. Then when she walks into the trap it will catch her off guard and severely damage her at least enough that we can finish her off!" I said.

"Okay. That sounds simple enough." Jeanne said nodding her head.

"Then get going!" I said in a commanding voice and Jeanne pushed herself off of one of the scales and ran off to go find Martha and bring her back here. I sighed and put my hand to my face rubbing my temples. "Geez Christopher you left me in charge of such a troublesome girl. He probably did it because he knew it would annoy me." I murmured under my breath cursing him. "While there is no doubt that I am suited to lead, I'm surprised he trusted me enough to put me in charge of her." I thought to myself. I shook my head and pushed myself off from my leaning position and walked over to the entrance into the opening and kneeled down. I concentrated my magical circuits as I drew one of the ancient Scandinavia runes I had learned from long ago. I inscribed the fire rune Sowilo into the ground and stood up, I then went onto inscribe the same rune at every entrance just to cover all of my bases. Just as I was finishing the final rune, I heard the sound of metal clashing which meant that Jeanne and Martha were getting closer. I stood up and slowly backed into the shadows between one of the spikes. I then proceeded to mask my presence and stood absolutely still, lowering my heartbeat, and breathing. The only movement was my eyelids as they blinked every few seconds. It was then when I heard Jeanne rushing out into the open.

"Why are you running Jeanne?" I heard Martha's voice as she grew closer. It wasn't long before I saw Martha at the edge of the circle standing there. "Where did Lancer go? Did she abandon you?" Martha said and then grinned. "Or perhaps you're hoping that you'll lead me into an ambush." Martha said and I continued to remain completely still watching and waiting for Martha's next move. Martha grinned and then leaped over the Rune I had laid and into the open. "Did you really think I would be so stupid to step on one the runes you laid Lancer?" Martha said and Jeanne's expression turned to one of surprise as she gritted her teeth as she stepped back as Martha brought her lance down smashing it into the ground where Jeanne had just been standing. Martha took several steps towards Jeanne and the two of them exchanged several quick attacks at one another in a light show as they blocked one another. "I guess Lancer abandoned you Jeanne? What will you do now?" Martha asked with a smug grin. Jeanne stepped back again holding her sword in front of her pointing it at Martha. Martha struck out again and Jeanne rose her blade blocking the attack and taking another step back as Martha took another step forward. Martha's next step was in the center.

"Jeanne get back now!" I exclaimed just as a rune beneath her lit up and all the runes at the entrances lit up and drew lines back to the center one and formed a circle. Jeanne leaped back before the circle completed and then fire blasted out of the circle completely engulfing Martha in flames as it shot up several feet in the air causing Martha to let out screams of agony. As the fire ended, Martha stood in the circle injured with burns all over her and her clothes were burnt and ripped. I launched myself out of the shadows and slashed her across the chest as I passed by. Blood sprayed the ground in front of her and Martha cried out in pain and agony as the gash in her chest oozed blood out. I prepared to launch my final attack at her from behind. I shot out of the shadows and pointed my spear forward as I prepared to impale Martha from behind. Martha however quickly turned and blocked my attack. My expression turned to one of surprise, but my surprise quickly subsided and my expression turned back to my blank one.

"Tch." I scoffed as I pushed against Martha trying to gain the center so I could stab her in the head.

"Surprised that I survived your attack Lancer?" Martha asked.

"Hardly." I replied and narrowed my eyes at her as I gritted my teeth. I didn't know how Martha still managed to muster this kind of strength to stand against me, but I would kill her in the end so it did not matter. Then I saw Jeanne rush from behind with her sword over her head. Just as Jeanne was about to slice Martha in two she stopped short and froze.

"What are you doing! Kill her!" I exclaimed as I pushed against her spear. However Jeanne didn't move she was completely frozen. "Stupid Girl!" I thought to myself. Martha looked over her shoulder at Jeanne and in this time, I broke through the deadlock and jabbed at Martha's chest, Martha gasped taken aback and moved her body to try and avoid my blow. However I managed to jab my spear across Martha's wrist cutting through her gloves and slashing her wrist. Blood sprayed both of us and I passed by Martha and ran into Jeanne who snapped out of her frozen stance. Martha stepped back and held her arm.

"I'm S-Sorry Lancer. I-I...I...don't know what came over me…" Jeanne replied and I could only give her a disappointed glare.

"I see… So your lance curses any part of the body that it touches Lancer. Making it impossible to heal unless the user of the spear is killed?" Martha said.

"Yes." I replied simply. Blood had coated Martha's chest and wrists as it oozed out. There was hardly a part of her body that was not covered in blood. "Honestly I was surprised she was still alive and not paralyzed. She should be unable to move at this rate." I thought to myself.

"Well then It would seem like my Magic Resistance can only stop so much…" Martha said still holding her wrist. She looked up at us with her bloodshot eyes that were no longer pure blue and her expression was clearly pained. "I guess this… this is the end of the line…" Martha said and coughed up blood onto the ground. Jeanne and I only remained silent, Jeanne looked at Saint Martha in horror however. I think I knew why she didn't finish Martha off….

"So if I can't kill you, I guess that means I'll just kill your Master!" Martha exclaimed with a wicked expression on her face and she laughed much to Jeanne's horror. I prepared to launch myself and finish her off, but it was already too late…

"O, Dragon That Knew Naught of Love…" Martha said and I launched myself at her.

"Like stars! Tarasque!"

The First Wyvern fell to the ground after our combined effort from all of us. Well okay it was mostly just Mashu and I distracting it while Marie and Amadeus hit it with several magic attacks, but that's besides the point.

"All that's left is the second one! Let's focus all our efforts on it and finish it off!" I exclaimed as I ejected the clip from my pistol and replaced it with a fresh clip. I snapped the slide shut and was about to turn and face the second Wyvern when Mashu spoke up.

"Master! Look in the sky!" Mashu exclaimed, I looked into the sky too see a great blue fiery ball speeding towards us at an alarming speed.

"Kyu, Kyuu?" I heard Four murmur from somewhere.

"What is that? Is that Martha and her dragon?" I asked squinting my eyes at the object.

"Master! Everyone! Please get behind me right now!" Mashu exclaimed. I looked back at Mashu, she looked serious and her expression was full of fear. I did as I was told and rushed behind Mashu along with Amadeus and Marie. We stood there huttled behind Mashu and her shield as she raised into the air.

"Lord Chaldea!" Mashu exclaimed as she slammed her shield into the ground and held it firmly in place. A large blue wall much like the Wall of a Castle appeared in front of Mashu and the Three of us. The Flaming Blue ball spiraled towards us until it was finally on top of us. The Ball impacted with Mashu's wall and there was huge explosion and blinding blue light. Mashu dug her boots into the earth and rock and dirt shoot out behind her. I covered my face to avoid getting it in my face. I looked up to see the massive Titan Dragon still spinning at Mashu's wall, but not able to break through.

"Phew…" I said and then there was an earth rumbling explosion that knocked the three of us off our feet and on our butts. I shook my head and blinked my eyes opened to see Mashu still standing defiantly in front of us, much of her heels had dug back into the ground. However she still stood there in one piece. In front of her was a thick cloud of black smoke as her blue wall flickered away just as Mashu fell to her knees. I jumped up and rushed over to Mashu's side.

"Are you alright Mashu?" I asked resting my hand on Mashu's shoulder as I kneeled next to her.

"Mmm hmmm." Mashu said nodding her head. I heard Marie and Amadeus rush up from behind us and the four of us looked into the smoke. Then a figure emerged from the smoke, a female figure. Was it Jeanne? Scathach? However it was neither of them. Saint Martha emerged from holding her left arm bathed in blood, badly burned, and bruised. Martha had a pained look on her face, but she still managed to smile. Her smile gave off a sinister vibe, despite being a Holy Saint.

"Everyone Battle positions! This fight isn't over!" I exclaimed and Mashu and I stood up. The Four of us took a defensive position facing down Martha, all of us gripping our weapons prepared to fight.

Just as Martha looked like she was about to say something she let out a gasp and blood sprayed out of her chest as a red spear emerged from her chest and blood gushed out and a gloved hand covered Martha's mouth as the spear was driven all the way through. Standing behind Martha was Scathach with an emotionless blank look on her face, however it seemed like a small grin formed on Scathach's lips as blood splattered her face. That might have possibly just been my imagination though. Martha's expression was horrified and she looked up into the sky with fear in her eyes. Scathach released Martha's mouth and jerked her spear out of Martha's back letting her lifeless body fall hitting the ground. Scathach looked down at Martha with a blank stare. Jeanne emerged from the smoke from behind Scathach and rushed to Martha's side, kneeling down next to her. The Four of us rushed over to Martha's side and Martha's head slowly looked up at us.

"I...I...I guess that my Noble Phantasm wasn't even enough to kill you…." Martha said before coughing up blood. "…I see so that's how it is… Th-That's enough I suppose." Martha said, Jeanne looked up at me with a pitiful look on her face.

"Master. She's…" Jeanne said before being cut off. Martha cut her off and looked up at her.

"You would lend me your hand? Of course you can't, silly." Martha said and then turned to face me. "This is fine, it truly is. Thank goodness, now this Saint won't have to kill anyone." Martha said looking relieved, I guess she really didn't want to fight anyone in the end "… hmm, let me leave you with one last piece of advice before I go. As long as the "Dragon Witch" is using dragons, you will not prevail." Martha said before coughing up some more blood. "There is but one way to overcome the dragons. Go to Lyon. The Lyon that was once a city. To defeat dragons, you need do not need a Saint, nor do you need a princess. It has been known since long ago that you need a "Dragon Slayer"." Martha said and then turned to look at the fallen Iron Dragon Tarasque, the smoke had cleared and revealed its dead body lying behind Scathach and Jeanne in smoldering ruins. She looked at it with a painful expression. "I'm sorry, Tarasque. …next time, I'd like to summon you under better circumstances." Saint Martha said and turned to look at us with one last smile before she faded away in a purple mist leaving behind only a blood stain on the ground. The Great Iron Dragon Tarasque also faded away in a purple mist. "I guess she really wasn't that evil." I thought to myself. Jeanne stood up and dusted herself off. Jeanne had a sorrowful expression on her face and she looked a little banged up, but overall she looked healthy. Scathach looked fine other than a few pieces of ripped clothing and bruises on her face.

"…So even Saint Martha cannot defy her will." Jeanne said sorrowfully while curling her hand into a fist.

"With the affliction of Berserk in addition to her summoning as a Servant, it was an outcome that couldn't avoided." Mashu spoke up. "In the first place, it should've been impossible to hold a conversation." Mashu continued on shaking her head. "Yet, even so she talked with us, and showed us a spirit of resistance even to the end." Mashu said.

"Indeed. That person was very calm, yet furious at the same time. It's something I can understand." Marie said speaking up for the first time in a while. "That person was an iron-willed Saint. No matter what, her resolution was as diamond to the end." Marie said happily with a smile.

"Agreed. Though Tarasque was defeated, her sermon remains; that's the truth. She certainly followed through with all her might." Amadeus said nodding his head. "That being the case, thanks to her we now have a destination." Amadeus said.

"That's right she told us where we should go to find the "Dragon Slayer"." I said doing finger quotes around Dragon Slayer. "She said we could find this Dragon Slayer in the town of Lyon. We should rest first before we head out though." I said tucking my pistol into my shoulder holster.

"Should we not hurry over? Now then, let us depart to Lyon." Amadeus said completely ignoring my input and everyone else's, he turned around and put his hands on his hips. I sighed and hanged my head sweat dropping.

"…That's a surprise. I would have figured Amadeus was the type of person that hated walking…" Mashu chuckled and Marie also giggled along with Jeanne.

"Oh my. Amadeus is unrivaled in his love of travelling, you know? He's visited many countries ever since childhood, correct?" Marie said giggling as she covered her mouth and looked at Amadeus. Amadeus looked over his shoulder.

"…Well, I wonder if I'm really that used to it." Amadeus said with a soft sigh. "What about me? I'm a human. All of you are Servants or something of the like if I exclude Scathach and Mashu!" I thought to myself as I stared at the back of his head.

"Ufufu, I hope this to be exciting. I wonder what's in Lyon. I wonder who's there!" Marie said chipper as a schoolgirl as she grabbed Mashu's hands and went off on a tangent expressing her excitement. I turned around to face Jeanne and Scathach. Jeanne had turned to face Scathach and looked rather troubled.

"Lancer I'm really sorry…." Jeanne apologized, but was quickly cut off by Scathach who rose her hand.

"I killed a Saint so you wouldn't have to. That way you didn't have to stain your hands with a Holy Saints blood. I'll kill even when you can't. That's all there is to say." Scathach said bluntly and Jeanne looked distraught. However Jeanne didn't say anything and pulled back from her as she walked past me off to where her Banner was flapping in the wind. Jeanne pulled her banner out of the ground and I saw Marie rush over to Jeanne with Mashu in hand.

"Hey, Jeanne. Shall we go together?" Marie said excitedly to Jeanne. Jeanne was taken aback and looked up in surprise.

"…Yes!" Jeanne said shaking off her distraught and smiling. I turned to face Scathach, she glanced right back at me.

"That was pretty brutal you know." I said bluntly, Scathach looked at me blankly and replied.

"Killing Divine Beings is my specialty."

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight New Arrivals

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **New Arrivals**

* * *

Meanwhile in Orleans

Alter Jeanne sits on her throne with her legs crossed and her head resting on her hand, deep inside her Castle in Orleans where Alter Jeanne rules over her domain. Alter Jeanne taps her finger on the arm of her throne impatiently with a frown on her face.

"...Rider is quite the stubborn one. A holy woman though berserk, it's troubling how she retains her sanity." Alter Jeanne said with a sigh as she loses connection with Ruler as she dies from her injuries from Lancer. "That said, she did fight without holding back. When it comes time to cut ties with her, we mustn't be careless." Alter Jeanne said and leaned forward in her throne and gripped the arms of her chair. "Next up will be me and "him". This time we'll take our summoned Servants with us." Alter Jeanne said and turned looking into the shadows of the unlit throne room. "Go, call forth Berserk Assassin." Alter Jeanne ordered in a stern voice.

"As my lady wishes. If I keep you waiting, then do with me as you wish." A tall man wearing a luxurious robe of ancient design, sanguineous scarlet patterns adorned the pitch-black fabric emerged from the shadows and bowed. He donned an inky black cassock, and an evil aura reeled about it. Also, the patterns dyed crimson red on the cloth was as if stained with blood. He was tall enough to reach the clouds, and he was wrapped in a much-folded robe, decorated with luxurious latches made of precious metals. He had slicked back brown hair and had large eyes that looked like those of a nocturnal animal. "However, milady as she is now is a flawless existence. To milady Jeanne, even luck is unnecessary!" The Man said looking up from his bow. "So Please, destroy to your heart's content Milady." The Man said with a wicked grin, Alter Jeanne leaned back in her throne resting her hand against her head and stared forward at nothing in particular.

"Gilles. Tell me, which of us do you think is real? Me, or perhaps her?" Alter Jeanne asked, Gilles tilted his head with a confused expression.

"Of course, Milady is real. Are you not feeling well, Jeanne?" Gilles inquired. Alter Jeanne did not reply but only grunted. "Milady was burned at the stake. All of them betrayed you!" Gilles said intertwining his long pointy fingers. "However that Charles VII will come to regret his decision, rewarding our holy savior with only death! All the people who could have come to your rescue, not one of them appeared!" Gilles said reminding Alter Jeanne. "Who was responsible for such an act of injustice? Who else, but God! This was nothing short of a cruel jest by God!" Gilles exclaimed, his voice filled with anger. "It is for that reason, that we shall deny God. Isn't that right, Jeanne?" Gilles asked with a wicked laugh. Alter Jeanne glanced over at Gilles with a blank expression and said nothing for a few moments. Then Alter Jeanne spoke up.

"...Yes. That's right, Gilles. He doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Alter Jeanne replied. "Command of my troops taken, abandoned by my people. The king betrayed me, and the bishop punished me in the name of God!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed angrily as she gripped the arm of her throne, Alter Jeanne's however recomposed herself and spoke more calmly. "In other words… I was mistaken. No, everything was mistaken!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed. "Rather, it was what I believed in. I allowed the people themselves to be mistaken. After all, mistakes should to be corrected. Jeanne d'Arc was a mistake." Alter Jeanne said calmly. "In accordance with that, everything we did was for nothing." Alter Jeanne said and slammed her fist down on the arm of her chair almost smashing it to splinters. "My very act of being a savior, that itself was a fatal mistake!" Alter Jeanne decreed with anger in her voice. Gilles remained silent for a few moments as he watched and listened to Alter Jeanne before speaking up.

"...Jeanne. Please, do not lament so." Gilles said calmly. "This will be the true divine punishment. My lady's vengeance is correct. My lady has saved this country, so it is within her rights to destroy it." Gilles said intertwining his fingers and tapping his longer pointy fingers against his bare knuckles. "That will be enough talk for now, will it not?" Gilles asked.

"...You're right. Gilles. Though you always say such extreme things, this time you're right." Alter Jeanne said with a slight nod and looked forward.

"Come forth, Berserker Assassin. ... No That would get a little confusing. Do you mind using your true names?" Alter Jeanne asked, as if they really had a choice. A tall man wearing a long black trench coat with white patterns on his coat, under his black trench coat was a white buttoned up shirt. The man wore Black boots and pants. At his side was a sheathed Long black sword that nearly touched the ground, even while pointing at 45 degree angle. Another figure emerged from the shadows, it was either a man or woman wearing a full set of black knight armor, a red glow admitted from the visor of their helmet. At his side was a long black sword with an extraordinary design in the blade.

"Knight of the Lake, Lancelot. Executioner, Charles Henri Sanson." Alter Jeanne said while the servants took a bow before Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne narrowed her eyes at Sir Charles and looked him over. Alter Jeanne pushed herself out of her throne and stood up. Alter Jeanne headed down the stairs leading up to her throne and walked up to Sir Charles and Lancelot.

"Very well then, you all will have to do. We shall ride by Wyvern. I will lead." Alter Jeanne ordered throwing her hand out as her cape flew behind her. Alter Jeanne walked past the others and off to the nearest exit. Lancelot and Sir Charles stood up and turned around, Lancelot mumbled indistinguishable words and breathed heavily, but followed behind Alter Jeanne.

"I understand, Master. If it's the legend of that queen's neck you want, there's no one more qualified than me." Sir Charles said and followed in behind Lancelot and Alter Jeanne.

Elsewhere

After Fourteen Hours and Fifty Minutes Marie and the others had arrived at a small village and took a breather. Marie was probing several residents of the village for information on Lyon while the others waited on the outskirts of the town. The man Marie was talking to nodded his head while holding his chin.

"... J'ai entendu cela, mais ... (...I heard this, but…)" The Man said and continued to an attentive Marie.

"Je vois je vois. Je comprends. Intéressant. Très intéressant! (I see I see. I understand. Interesting. Very interesting!)" Marie said nodding her head as she listened to the man. "Je vous remercie, bon monsieur. Maintenant, passons un autre jour! (I give you my thanks, good sir! Now then, let us meet another day!)" Marie said in a chipper tone with a warm smile on her face. The man was taken aback by Marie's chipper and happy attitude, but eventually gave Marie a warm and understanding smile that a man would give to a young daughter of his.

"O-Oui! Euh, en passant, puis-je vous demander quel est le nom de votre vénérable femme …? (Y-Yes! Um, by the way, may I ask what your venerable lady's name is...?)" The man asked.

" Ah bien sûr! Je m'appelle Marie-Antoinette! Fufufu, il ne serait pas honteux de se rappeler que ce serait? (Ah of course! My name is Marie Antoinette! Fufufu, it wouldn't hurt to remember would it?)" Marie replied honestly. " Si vous le passez dans environ trois cent soixante ans, quelqu'un sera très surpris, fufufu. (If you pass it along in about three hundred and sixty years, someone'll be very surprised, fufufu.)" Marie said closing her eyes with a cheerful smile, seeming to forget no one would live three hundred and sixty years. Marie turned around and headed off back to the others leaving a dumbstruck and confused man behind her.

Outside The Town.

I loitered in front of Scathach who had her back against a fence as we stood a few feet away from Mashu, and Jeanne. I glanced towards the town where Marie had headed off to probe people for information about Lyon. I had protested against the idea of letting a young girl like Marie head into a town by herself, especially while we were in a war with other servants out there hunting us down. However my concerns were overruled by Queens Authority, so Marie headed into the town anyways without my consent anyway. It seemed like the only people I had any command over was Scathach, Mashu, and Jeanne. Even then Scathach was questionable, since she usually took command herself, and usually acted on her own orders. Not that I was going to argue against her though. She got results on her own.

I turned and looked at Scathach who had her arms crossed with her spear resting against the fence next to her. Scathach was looking up into the afternoon sky as birds soared overhead and clouds passed over us.

"Hey History Professor, why don't you educate me on Saint Martha and who she was. I don't know much about her." I said jokingly, Scathach looked down at me with an unamused expression on her face.

"Hey Idiot, why don't I educate you on how my fist entered your face!" Scathach said raising a fist. I put my hands up in mock surrender and backed up a few steps.

"I was only joking! Calm down Lancer!" I said and Scathach lowered her fist and her expression turned back to its usual blank state. Scathach looked away and scoffed at me. "If you want to know about her why don't you ask Mashu." Scathach replied. "I wasn't alive in between 6 or 4 BC so I couldn't tell you." Scathach said, even though she knew very well you didn't have to live back then to know about something or someone.

"When were you born?" I inquired raising eyebrow. I doubt I would get an answer, but nothing wrong with probing Scathach…. Probably.

"Are you asking my age? Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask a woman her age?" Scathach replied.

"I wasn't asking your age, I was just curious." I replied as I dug my hands into my pockets. "However I could always guess when you were born or always look it up when we get back to our timeline." I added.

"You aren't going to find my birthday on the Internet idiot, what do you think happened? Do you think my mother and father just went to a hospital and said "Excuse me, this is when our daughter was born, please keep this in your non-existing records in your non-existing hospital for future reference."" Scathach replied sarcastically. "There isn't even anything on the Internet about me so go ahead if you want, I kept a low profile and not many people even know about me!" Scathach said.

"Uh huh, sure Lancer if you say so. I could always go read up on my History books if I really wanted to find out." I said, Scathach's eyebrows twitched.

"Fine! I will tell you about Saint Martha just if it gets you to shut up!" Scathach said groaning. "I wasn't even trying to pester her into doing this, but this works all the same." I thought to myself and grinned. "Saint Martha is a biblical figure described in the Gospels of Luke and John. So who knows if she was real or not." Scathach said. "Together with her two siblings Lazarus and Mary of Bethany, she lived in the village of Bethany near Jerusalem. It was there where she opened her home up to Jesus and she was a witness to Jesus's resurrection of her brother, Lazarus. She became a worshipper of Jesus, and blah blah." Scathach said very enthusiastically as she spoke about her. "She remained faithful to Jesus even after he was executed as she also took part in a feast in honor of Jesus. She avoided death and was exiled by the Roman viceroy where she was put on a boat with no paddle or sail and drifted off to Southern France, surviving somehow by the Grace of God." Scathach said with finger quotes around the Grace of God. "When she arrived in France at the city of Nerluc it was there where she ended up confronting the monster Tarasque, both a dragon and a child of Leviathan, some cruel dragon tormenting the people. Yata Yata Evil Monster." Scathach continued. "Saint Martha was not afraid and she suppressed the dragon with discipline carried out through her sacred powers or whatever." Scathach said and took a deep breath. "And the town of Nerluc changed their name to Tarasque. The End." Scathach added finishing her History Lesson which sounded more like a Fairy Tale the way she had put it. I slowly clapped my hands together.

"Just wow. I've never heard such an unenthusiastic yet at the same time educational history lesson in my life. Color me Impressed." I said still clapping.

"You asked me and I told you the History, if you wanted a more enthusiastic lesson you should have asked Mashu." Scathach replied. I only shook my head at her and was about to reply, but was cut off by a familiar and a much more chipper voice.

"Everyone~! We got some information~!" Marie cried out and I turned around to see her rushing towards us with a smile on her face. Scathach and I walked over to greet Marie alongside the others.

"You didn't run into any trouble?" I asked pushing through the others up to Marie. Marie shook her head.

"Nope no trouble, Sir Christopher." Marie said as I looked her over. "As you can see I'm fine. I told you that you worry too much." Marie said and I stood back up straight and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Marie. If I had went into town, I'd only cause an uproar..." Jeanne said shyly. Marie turned to face her and smiled in understanding.

"Don't mind it, Jeanne. We Servants should help each other out, right?" Marie asked and Jeanne nodded her head. "Now then, listen to this. I learned what Saint Martha was talking about that's in the city Lyon." Marie said. "Now From what I was able to gather, Lyon was where all the refugees in the city fled from before the town perished.

"Oh my! That sounds disconcerting... is it true?" Jeanne said putting a hand up to her face. "You should have been alive to see the Migrant crisis after the World Wars and Syrian Civil War. Now that was chaos." I thought to myself. Marie hesitantly nodded her head, much Jeanne misery.

"Yes. The town as it is now; it's a hellish place teeming with monsters!" Marie exclaimed.

"Big Shocker." I heard Scathach murmur from behind me.

"The important thing is what happened before that. As I've heard, Lyon had a guardian of some sort!" Marie exclaimed.

"Was it a vigilante dressed in a bat suit?" I asked jokingly much to the confusion of everyone else besides Mashu, even Scathach was confused. That's right! Scathach never watches movies or reads comic books…. She only reads books and watches the news sometimes. Scathach was in a sense a 21st century woman who lived under a rock when it came to pop culture and movies. She had only recently just gotten a phone last year and I've hardly seen her use it other than a few times. "She still hasn't even looked over that book I bought her for Christmas, damn it!" I thought to myself angrily.

"Senpai, please don't confuse anyone with references to our modern day heroes." Mashu said, and I let out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah just nevermind, ignore me." I said clearing my throat.

"Ahem yes well anyways. Like I was saying, it is a knight with great sword in hand, cleaving Wyverns and Skeletons alike, or so I'm told." Marie said.

"I see. If that's the case, then a Servant such as Martha would surely have been notified." Jeanne said cupping her chin and Marie nodded her head.

"Yes. However, just a while ago some formidable people were said to have gone in. So This knight is probably a Servant. Pursued by multiple Servants, they've since gone missing." Marie said. "And as it is now, the city of Lyon now lay in ruins..." Marie said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"It'd be great if they're still alive but... No." Marie said and shook her head. "I want to believe in Saint Martha's words." Marie said with a determined look on her face. "Oh yes, and I learned that King Charles VII has dispatched the Marshal Gilles de Rais and his forces to quell the city's chaos." Marie added.

"Oh?" I said raising an eyebrow. "I did not think there was anything left of the French Army. Although I highly doubt there is anything they can do against the Wyverns or Enemy Servants." I said.

"I don't know. I'm not the Queen of France, as sad as it may be, so I could not tell you what is going through the minds of those in charge right now." Marie replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Gilles is...!?" Jeanne murmured to herself as she stared at the ground.

"Hmm is something wrong Jeanne?" I asked glancing at Jeanne. Before Jeanne could say anything however, she was drowned out.

"In order to reclaim Lyon, we will need to meet up with them!" Marie decreed. Mashu raised a finger and spoke up.

"Meeting up... will be rather difficult." Mashu said.

"Why would that be? Gilles de Rais was Jeanne's follower, was he not?" Marie inquired tilting her head, I didn't even know who this Gilles figure was, however now I knew he was someone who followed Jeanne. "Would he not surely lend us his aid if it was by Jeanne's request?" Marie asked.

"...well no, I don't think he would. And that's because Right now I am recognized as the "Dragon Witch"." Jeanne said finally speaking up. "Oooohhhh that would make sense." I thought to myself. "It's likely that man would not receive me well." Jeanne added.

"...I see. And yet, somehow I don't feel that's quite right." Marie said with a disgruntled expression. "But! I understand the feeling of not wanting to meet with him! We're young maidens after all!" Marie exclaimed with her usual chipper tone. "But still, we can't dally here with just one Nay. It would be bad if we didn't hurry." Marie said. "Nay?" I thought to myself with a confused expression. "With the city of Lyon infested with monsters, ordinary soldiers don't stand much of a chance...!" Marie exclaimed.

"...That certainly would be the case. The soldiers would be massacred. That means we should get going so we can get there first and defeat the monsters before they arrive." Jeanne said determined as she clenched her fists.

"Well it's not like we really have any other choice. This is the only lead we have…. Since our support isn't very helpful!" I exclaimed into the sky.

"Hey!" Roman's voice protested, but before he could say anything else he was cut off.

"Chris is right this our only lead so we must follow up on it." Jeanne said nodding her head.

"Yes, Monsieur Christopher is quite right! So, here's a little present for you!" Marie said and walked up in front of me and leaned up on her tippy toes and planted a smooch on my cheek. Jeanne and Mashu's facial expressions turned to one of shock and Scathach gave me a look of disgust. I was taken aback dumbstruck by what had just happened and simply rubbed my cheek as Marie stepped back.

"Wha!?" Mashu exclaimed.

"Marie!" Jeanne exclaimed as well.

"Well, did you like it?" Marie asked as I continued to look dumbstruck rubbing my cheek. This was awkward to say the least, getting kissed by a young little girl. I was not quite sure how to react to what had just happened so I chose to remain silent.

"Uh…" Was the only thing that managed to escape my lips.

"Senpai, get a hold of yourself... come on!" Mashu exclaimed looking at me as she tugged on my arm. I continued to stare off into space dumbstruck, until I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head snapping me to my senses.

"Owe!" I exclaimed lowering my head and rubbing the spot where I had been hit.

"Disgusting Pervert." I heard Scathach murmur behind me. I stood up straight and looked over my shoulder at Scathach giving her a dirty look. Scathach only crossed her arms and gave me a disgusted look in return. Then I turned around as I heard footsteps rushing up to us. It was Amadeus, I'm not really sure where he had run off too, but he had said early when Marie left that he had to do something.

"Ahh, everyone's here I see. Please excuse my tardiness." Amadeus said apologetically walking up to the group. "I see that Marie is giving out smooches. It's always been Maria's bad habit to smooch others. The court has often descended into chaos due to this habit." Amadeus said.

"I can only imagine why…" I said still rubbing the back of my head.

"Would you believe it? That this lady's faction would not even be able to function without her smooching?" Amadeus said.

"What…" I said in disbelief. "How could a faction not function without Marie's smooches. They never taught this in the History books…" I thought to myself.

"Anyways please pay her no mind Christopher." Amadeus said apologizing in Marie's place. I found it a bit surprising that Marie did not get angry at Amadeus for apologizing in her place, I always figured a Queen wouldn't like it when someone apologizes for them. However Marie was a completely different case so far.

"Eh? Doesn't everyone do the smooch?" Marie inquired rubbing her cheek innocently. I guess she really didn't understand that it wasn't appropriate to randomly kiss people. "That way, people's hearts would go 'hnnnnng' would they not? Right, Jeanne?" Marie said and turned to face Jeanne. Jeanne was taken aback and a red line went across her face and she rubbed her cheek nervously.

"Th-they wouldn't, No they wouldn't!" Jeanne said shaking her head flustered. "That sort of thing should only be done with the promise of marriage…!" Jeanne said innocently with a flustered expression. "Oh Jeanne so sweet and innocent and pure of heart. If only girls were as pure as you." I thought to myself awing at the cute Jeanne as she fidgeted in her spot while Marie continued to fluster her by asking her impure questions. I just watched from the sidelines, Jeanne was rather cute while she was flustered.

"Ahem!" Scathach said clearing her throat as she elbowed me in my side. I snapped out of it and turned to look at Scathach. Scathach was giving me the same disgusted look from earlier and her eyes were piercing through my very being. "Get your head out of the gutter and get things back on track." Scathach murmured.

"Ahem Right." I said clearing my throat and straightening my tie. That's right I was suppose to be in charge of this rag tag group so I best go break this up and stop Marie from pestering Jeanne. I walked over to Jeanne and Marie and after a bit of commotion I managed to get Marie to stop making Jeanne uncomfortable. After that was settled the six of us headed out towards Lyon…

The Next Day.

We had been walking for what felt like thirteen or twelve hours, I do not know, I stopped keeping track a while ago. However we had stopped every now and then to take a break and eat some light snacks. This did pose an interesting question, I turned and faced Scathach.

"Hey Lancer." I said and Scathach glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes. With an expression that read "What do you want?" I sighed. "Do you think there is some sort of time limit on how long we can take in destroying the Greater Grail?" I asked, Scathach didn't say anything for a few moments before speaking.

"Are you asking for my professional opinion or personal opinion?" Scathach asked.

"Is there ever a difference?" I asked jokingly, this only earned me a stern glance from Scathach.

"I don't know to be honest, from what I know about the Grail Wars there never was a time limit. Some Grail Wars I heard lasted as little as a few minutes or hours and other grail wars lasted a few weeks." Scathach replied. "But then again this is nothing like the original grail wars." Scathach added, I was about to reply before being cut off.

"...Hm? Everyone Wait, something is amiss." Amadeus said and the whole group came to a stop. We were standing on a dirt path in the middle of an open field early in the morning, possibly a little out of Lyon. What could possibly be amiss?

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"The soldiers standing over there, are they not terribly ready to fight? They're blocking our path towards Lyon." Amadeus said motioning over to the group of seven french soldiers. They were standing there with greedy eyes and tense shoulders, they looked like they were ready for a fight.

"Looks like they are soldiers who have deserted the French Army. With the situation this bad, it can't be helped that their hearts are breaking." Jeanne said. "But that is no excuse to resort to the banditry of this town." Jeanne exclaimed in protest.

"So what's the big problem? They are deserters, you know what we do with deserters in our time. We shoot them. They are traitors." I said bluntly to Jeanne who widened her eyes a little. I pulled my side arm out from my shoulder holster and took aim at them and wrapped my finger around the trigger. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my shooting arm and forced it down. I looked to my side to see Mashu with her arms wrapped around my arm looking up at me with big eyes.

"No Senpai! You can't just kill them in cold blood! It's not their fault for deserting!" Mashu exclaimed. I tugged on my arm, but Mashu wouldn't budge.

"Mashu let go of me. Of course it's their fault, they made the choice to desert." I said pulling on my arm and looking away from her big puppy dog eyes. "Besides even if I do kill them this isn't our real timeline remember? This is a different timeline so what we do here won't matter!" I said, Mashu furiously shook her head and remained clung onto my arm.

"No Senpai! Even if that's so we shouldn't just kill them! Lancer please talk some sense into him!" Mashu said glancing at Scathach. I looked back at Scathach who had her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I'd have to say I agree with Christopher for once. If they were any of my knights I would have personally killed them myself." Scathach said nodding her head in agreement, At least Scathach agrees with me on this.

"Chris, please allow us to arrest them. Let the authorities determine their fate and if they are to be killed for deserting, let the courts deicide." Jeanne pleaded with big eyes, I glanced at Amadeus and Marie who remained silent and then back at Jeanne and Mashu. It would appear as if Scathach and I were the only ones who thought they should be shot. I let out a low pitch growl as I looked at Mashu, but eventually gave into her big pouty eyes and sighed.

"Fine whatever. Mashu, Jeanne, and Lancer arrest them and we'll hand them over to whatever authorities we can find out here in the middle of nowhere." I said much to Jeanne, Mashu's delight, and much to Scathach's annoyance. I pulled my arm away from Mashu and tucked my sidearm back inside of it's holster. Scathach brushed past me and headed towards the soldiers.

"Whatever you say Christopher, it's your decision. No matter how stupid it may be." Scathach murmured as she passed me. I turned and looked at Mashu.

"Go on. Go and take care of them Mashu or are you going to make Lancer do all by herself after all of that pleading you did to me." I said sternly. Mashu nodded her head determinedly.

"Understood. Proceeding, with the back of the my shield!" Mashu said and rushed off to help Scathach, I glanced at Jeanne and she nodded her head and headed off to assist Scathach and Mashu. I turned around and walked up to Marie and Amadeus who remained behind. Marie looked at me with an approving look, yet serious look.

"I believe that you made the right choice Christopher, even though you disapproved of it. You should let the courts decide their fate. Justice must be fair for all." Marie said and I only grunted and rolled my eyes. "Tis after all why we are fight for is it not? To safeguard Humanity and its values?" Marie asked, with a question like that there was no way I could argue against that. I sighed and nodded my head in defeat.

The battle against the seven soldiers was short lived. Scathach, Mashu, and Jeanne walked up to the soldiers, Scathach gave them little time to react and quickly disabled one of the soldiers with a swift strike to the throat. The soldier fell to the ground knocked out, Jeanne and Mashu quickly launched themselves at the soldiers and overwhelmed them. Jeanne deflected their sword strikes with precise and delivered hard blows to their heads with the hilt of her sword. Meanwhile Mashu who was nimble as a cat dodged them as they lunged at her and waited for when they were behind her and then struck them in the back with her shield, sending them crashing to the ground either dead or knocked out. It was hard to be sure when Mashu's shield probably had the same force as a two ton truck hitting them.

Scathach on the other hand disarmed them and then proceeded to either choke them out or deliver a powerful blow to their stomach. I could tell Scathach was doing her best to hold back from killing them, but at the same time she definitely was not making it as painless as possible. When it was all said and over the last soldier dropped to the ground from one of Scathach's choke holds. The Seven soldiers had been defeated by the three women in a matter of minutes. After tying them up and waiting a few minutes the soldiers woke up and were escorted off and delivered by Mashu and Scathach to a French Patrol passing through. Scathach and Mashu rushed back to our group.

"...So exactly what difference does using the back of a shield make?" Amadeus asked jokingly, Mashu looked at Amadeus and laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Probably nothing now that I think of it." Mashu said as she continued to rub the back of her head. I turned and faced Scathach with her usual blank expression.

"So did you hand them over successfully?" I asked, Scathach nodded her head.

"We've restrained the bandits and delivered them over to a passing French Patrol. We shouldn't have any problems afterwards." Scathach said.

"Now that is taken care of. Let's get going, everyone!" Mashu exclaimed and Jeanne, Mashu, Marie, and Amadeus started walking down the path leaving Scathach and I behind.

"It wouldn't surprise me if the French Soldiers executed them right on the spot after we left, if they didn't do that they will surely be hanged one way or another." Scathach murmured to me.

"Yeah I know.." I replied and with that said the two of us turned, rushing off to catch up to the group as we headed down the path towards Lyon...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine The City of Lyon

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **The City of Lyon**

* * *

"I wonder if we'll be there soon." Marie asked aloud to no one in particular, she was in the front of the group with Amadeus, Mashu, and Jeanne. Meanwhile Scathach and I lagged behind the group taking up the rear, keeping our eyes and ears peeled for any more enemy servants, French soldiers, or whatever monsters Alter Jeanne might throw at us.

"Yes, we'll be there soon." Jeanne said reassuringly, although it did not reassure me. We had been walking for hours down this winding road to Lyon over the hills and through the French Countryside. My feet were swollen inside my combat boots, my mouth felt as dry as the Sahara Desert, and my clothes were drenched in sweat. "…to see a city I once knew in ruins, it saddens me but…" Jeanne spoke up snapping me out of my miserable thoughts. I could only imagine how miserable Jeanne was feeling right now as she saw her country in ruins, If America was in ruins like this I would feel the same way. I looked forward and there lay a once magnificent city, now in ruins. So that's why Jeanne said to a see a city, I guess we had arrived and I had not even noticed.

"Looks like we're finally here." I said looking out over the ruined city, a river ran through the middle of the ruined city and went off towards the ocean I imagined.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Scathach murmured brushing past me. "Sarcastic as always Scathach…." I thought to myself, not that I was one too talk.

"Come on Senpai! We need to head inside the city and find the Dragon Rider, that Martha mentioned." Mashu said rushing up to me and grabbing my arm. Mashu turned and dragged me along towards the city.

"Yes, Yes. I know Mashu." I said as she tugged me along.

We walked through the ruined entrance gate of the city of Lyon. The City lay in ruins, the streets were deserted with not a soul in sight, and there was a dead silence with the only noise being heard was the sound of our footsteps and the rats scurrying about the rubble. We stepped out into an open clearing and looked around. Jeanne stepped out in front of the group and looked around the area in horror. Jeanne searched around back and forth frantically as she searched high and low and came to a stop in front of the rubble of a house, Jeanne kneeled down and frantically pulled back the rubble scrapping her fingers against the bricks until they bled. I walked up behind Jeanne and rested my hand on her shoulder. I looked down at Jeanne sympathetically and watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the scorched ground at her knees.

"Jeanne…" I murmured in a sympathetic tone.

"…there's no one here anymore, is there?" Jeanne asked looking up at me with tears swelling in her eyes and down her cheeks. I heard Mashu and the others walk up behind us and I turned around and faced Mashu.

"Doctor, are there any life signs…?" Mashu asked and a few minutes passed by and there was no response from Roman or the Director. "Doctor?" Mashu asked again.

"Perhaps the good doctor is on doughnut break?" I joked trying to brighten up the mood, however nobody was amused. I felt as my hand was brushed off and heard Jeanne stand up behind me. I turned and looked at Jeanne, Jeanne rubbed her eyes as she wiped away the tears. Jeanne noticed my stare and flashed a weak smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Don't worry Chris. I'll be alright." Jeanne said reassuringly, however I was not at tle least reassured by her words. I wasn't going to press her any further though.

"Alright Jeanne if you say so." I replied giving Jeanne a nod. I turned around and focused my attention back at the group.

"My apologies Senpai. It seems the communication signal is weak here." Mashu said to me apologetically.

"Hmm how troublesome." I murmured rubbing my chin. "Idea's anyone?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"Might I suggest that we split up, the "Dragon Slayer" that Saint Martha was talking about should be around here." Mashu said being the first one to speak up.

"I agree that would be the best course of action." Scathach said nodding her head.

"Mm, so it's a contest to see whomever finds them first. How delightful! Amadeus and I shall take the west." Marie exclaimed and dragged Amadeus along heading off west before he could even so much as protest. I shook my head and rubbed my forehead.

"Geez Your Majesty. I swear…" I murmured as I watched them disappear around a corner.

"So Then, Mashu, Lancer, and I will search the east." Jeanne said, I turned around and face Jeanne, Mashu, and Scathach.

"You guys gonna ditch me? I see how it is!" I said sarcastically.

"No, No. Of course not…..!" Jeanne exclaimed waving her hands in front of her.

"Jeanne-san. Please pay Senpai no mind, he is only joking as he always does." Mashu said.

"Ah joking, right. Sorry." Jeanne said giving an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You're no fun Mashu." I said, Mashu turned around and looked at me and was about to respond until she was interrupted.

"Come on Mr. Funny Guy let's go!" Scathach said bitterly as I felt her grab me by the ear and pull me along.

"Owe Owe Owe Lancer! Please stop! That hurts!" I exclaimed as Scathach pulled me along by my ear. I heard Jeanne and Mashu giggle from behind and I turned and looked at them with an unamused expression, they stopped giggling when they noticed my stare and rushed to catch up with us.

We wandered through the ruins of the destroyed city with Scathach leading the group from the front, I was following behind Scathach, Jeanne behind me, and Mashu was taking up the rear. Scathach, Mashu, and Jeanne gripped their weapons tightly in their hands while I kept one hand near my jacket ready to draw at a moment's notice. The city still retained its eerie silence, in a way I didn't mind the silence, it meant we weren't getting attacked or bombarded, on the other hand it meant that there could be enemies lurking in the shadows to strike at us when the time was right. In that way silence is a double edged sword. The City however lay mostly in ruin so there were not many buildings for enemies to hide in, but they could always be lying low in the rubble….

"This was once a beautiful city. So why did I do such a…." Jeanne spoke up from behind me, knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder at Jeanne, she was still deeply disturbed by all of this and thought she was too blame.

"Hey you weren't the one who did this Jeanne, it was the other you. The Alter Jeanne. She's just a fake, a phony." I replied trying to cheer Jeanne up, Jeanne gave a faint smile at me.

"It'd be nice if that was just the case…" Jeanne said with a sour tone, then stopped and her eyes widened. "Huh? Just now, did you hear voices?" Jeanne asked and the whole group stopped and listened. Sure enough there was some sort of commotion going on nearby.

"Yes, I faintly hear something. It might be survivors, let's go see." Mashu said and began rushing off in the direction of the noise. Jeanne quickly followed in behind her running at full speed, making a loud racket with all of her armor plating clanging about.

"Wait! We should be caution! They could be the enemy!" Scathach called out, but Mashu and Jeanne didn't listen and kept running towards the noise.

"I guess we don't have a choice, other than to follow them…." I said with a sigh.

"It would seem that way." Scathach said and rushed after the two. I chased after Scathach making sure not to get left behind.

It didn't take long for Scathach and I to catch up with Mashu and Jeanne. Finally having caught up we rushed towards the noise with anticipation for what we would find. However once we arrived much of our anticipation disappeared as we found more Zombie soldiers waiting for us.

"…No!" Jeanne exclaimed and the Zombie Soldiers turned around to face us.

"Undead…!" Mashu said raising her shield in front of her.

"Not quite the welcome party I was hoping for." I said raising my P90 out from under my shoulder.

"The people of this city, they've been turned into monsters… this is too much!" Jeanne exclaimed furiously as the Zombie Soldiers rushed towards us.

"They're too far gone to be saved…" Mashu said looking at me.

"You don't need to tell me that Mashu! Less talking and more fighting!" I retorted and turned to look down the sights, I rested my finger on the trigger and squeezed, shooting a burst of hot lead out the barrel, and gunned down the Zombie in front of the crowd. The Other zombies ignored their fallen comrade and continued to charge us.

"Understood, Master!" Mashu said nodding her head and turned around facing the attackers. Mashu charged at the group of attackers raising her shield and swung her shield upwards as she came into contact with the closest zombie. The zombie went flying backwards before coming back to earth and hitting the earth. If it hadn't died already on on impact of Mashu's shield it was dead now, or at least I hopped so. I popped a round off into the corpse just to be sure. Jeanne slipped under Mashu and lunged forward stabbing her sword through the chest of the next zombie. As Jeanne pulled her sword out of the zombie, Scathach leaped over Jeanne and brought her spear downwards slashing a zombie in half as she landed. Scathach quickly spun around and swung her spear vertically slicing through another zombie as it too hit the ground. Once that enemy was dealt with Scathach quickly rose her spear behind her as she blocked an attack from behind. I quickly rose my sights to the Zombie attacking, but in the blink of the eye a streak of grey as the zombie was sliced in half by Jeanne's blade. Jeanne turned and nodded at Scathach, who returned her nod. A zombie approached Jeanne from behind and Jeanne quickly turned around and rose her sword blocking the zombie's sword and stepped back dodging another of the zombie's attacks before Jeanne stepped dashed forward and slashed through the zombie and it hit the ground behind her…

I had gotten so distracted by watching Jeanne and Scathach that I hardly noticed that a zombie had crept up on me. It wasn't until I heard the clatter and ruckus of heavy armor banging around from my side, that I turned to see a zombie only a few feet away from me with its sword raised. The zombie let out a ghastly roar and swung its sword down on top of me. All I could do was quickly raise my P90 to block its attack. The zombie brought its sword down hard on me, the impact of his sword was so strong it made me fall down, I ended up hitting my head against a wall on the way down, which sent a sharp pain running through my head.

"Fou!" I heard Four exclaim.

"Master!" Mashu cried out from my side and I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see the Zombie standing over me with its sword raised over its head preparing to bring it down on my head. I rose my P90 and squeezed the trigger. CLICK! Nothing happened. CLICK! Still nothing, I look down at the gun and see that the magazine is half full, but it appeared as if one of the rounds jammed.

"Son of Bitch. You gotta be fucking kidding me! These things are suppose to never jam!" I exclaimed raising my P90 up to try and protect myself, bracing for the worst. However the worst never came as Mashu had swooshed in like a shining knight and swung her shield sending the zombie flying into a wall with a loud smash, and then fell down to the ground dead. Mashu watched it for a moment and after satisfied it was dead she looked down at me with a worried look.

"Senpai are you okay?" Mashu said in a worrisome tone. Mashu was always there to save me, it was almost getting embarrassing. However Mashu was just so kind and caring that It was in her nature, and I couldn't be embarrassed by that. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled.

"Haha Yeah I'm fine Mashu. Just a bump on the back of the head." I said laughing it off. Mashu smiled kindly at me and offered her hand too me. I reached up and grasped Mashu's hand and she pulled me up to my feet. "Thanks Mashu." I said and Mashu titled her head. "For saving me. You're always there for me!" I added, a red streak went across Mashu's face and she smiled brightly.

"It's not really a problem Senpai! I'm always glad to help you! I did promise I would protect you." Mashu said blushing, and I smiled at her.

"Haha Thats right you did." I replied and then I heard the footsteps of the other two. I turned and saw Jeanne and Scathach rush up to us gripping their weapons. Jeanne had a worried look to her face, but as expected of the Ice Queen she was expressionless.

"Chris are you alright! I'm sorry, that was my fault I shouldn't have let that enemy get passed me!" Jeanne exclaimed, I saw Scathach roll her eyes out of the corner of her eye.

"It's fine Jeanne, I mean Mashu did come to my rescue in the end so everything turned out fine in the end. Besides all I got was a bump to the back of my head so I'm fine." I said and patted Mashu's head, Mashu smiled and Jeanne seemed a little reassured.

"Well that's good, I'm just glad you are okay." Jeanne said with a sigh of relief. I turned to Scathach who had remained eerily quiet during the entire conversation.

"Anything you'd like to say Lancer? Perhaps any worries or concerns?" I asked sarcastically. In true Scathach fashion she replied with a response I expected.

"Your skull is so thick, even if Mashu smashed you over the head with her shield you'd still be fine." Scathach replied sarcastically. "If you had truly been in danger I would have stepped in." Scathach added putting her hands behind her head.

"Gee Thanks Lancer." I said picking my P90 up off the ground.

"Oh hey! I have something great insight into what happened if you want to hear it!" Scathach said and snapped her fingers, not waiting for me to shoot her down as she continued. "You wouldn't have gotten into that situation if you didn't rely on those toys of yours so much!" Scathach said as she raised her hand up to her mouth snickering.

"Hey! It was a one time thing! This gun is known to be super reliable and has never failed me once!" I exclaimed and rose the submachine gun up wiping the dust off of the sleek black finish. I held the gun out in front of me and pointed it where it was facing no one.

"Yeah so reliable that if failed you when needed it most." Scathach murmured.

"It's probably just a jam…. Just gotta…." I said giving a hard pull on the slide of the P90 until finally the slide pulled back and a bullet when flying out the chamber and hit Scathach smack dead center in her forehead. "Whoops!" I thought to myself. Jeanne and Mashu let out a giggle, meanwhile Scathach let out a low pitch growl as she rubbed her forehead.

"You did that on purpose!" Scathach said growling as a vein popped on her forehead.

"No I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!" I said defending myself. Just as Scathach curled her hand into a fist and it appeared as if another argument would break out amongst us, there was the sound of several footsteps heading our way. We turned to face the newcomers only to see that they were more enemies. Eight more zombie Soldiers were rushing towards us with weapons raised.

"Great more of them!" I said raising my submachine gun up to my shoulder, Jeanne rose her sword in front of her and held her flag in her other with the flag proudly flapping above us, while Mashu rose her shield in front of her, and Scathach took the proper posture and held her spear out in front of her.

Just as we were about the charge the enemy line and face off in battle there was another pair of footsteps behind us and we all turned around to see Marie and Amadeus rushing towards us in a sprint. Marie in front running as fast as she could.

"Ahh, I knew it! I came back in a hurry, and there are a bunch here as well!" Marie said panting waving her hand. "If I don't help you now, I'll regret it for sure!" Marie exclaimed and then leaped into the air jumping over our heads like an angel. We looked up and watched as she hovered in the air and summoned a magical circle in front of her with several more of them appearing in front of the larger circle rotating around it. Then with a flick of her wrist. Eight beams burst out of her circle towards the enemy at the speed of sound…

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! As always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	30. Chapter Thirty Battle Of The Opera

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Battle Of The Opera**

* * *

The Zombies disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, consumed from the explosions of Marie's attack. The explosions completely incinerated them on impact and shook the ground violently, I stumbled to regain my footing. Marie landed in front of us in perfect form and turned around looking proud of her work.

"Tada! I did good didn't I?" Marie asked walking up to us as we lowered our weapons.

"Yes Marie! That was great work!" I said praising her, Marie looked very pleased with herself and smiled brightly. "Geeze Marie even though you are a Queen you still act like a kid…" I thought to myself. Wait! It was true that Marie was indeed a kid! This version of herself was 16 years of age, and she was only one year younger than Mashu. I couldn't help but feel like a father complimenting his daughter…. A daughter. A small frown formed on my lips as I gazed down at a smiling Marie.

A loud roar snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned around to see at least three Wyverns emerge from the rubble throughout the city along with a squad of five zombie soldiers turn around a corner to face us.

"Wyverns...!" Jeanne exclaimed as she grasped her sword firmly.

"Why must these Wyverns awaken from their slumber and bother us?" Marie asked angrily as she stomped her foot and threw her hands back.

"Your explosions likely awoken them from their beauty sleep." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Fu then I guess we'll just have to put them back to sleep!" Marie said determinedly with a smirk.

"Yes, I too am tired of seeing this arrangement. They are but cheap, third rate instruments, fit only to be pawned off!" Amadeus decreed raising his baton.

"Christopher why don't you use that fancy gadget of yours!" Scathach barked at me, I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"Tch, I'm fucking outta rockets!" I snapped back at her, Scathach frowned giving me a very disappointed expression alongside of her eyebrows twitched.

"Could you be anymore useless?" Scathach muttered under her breath, I felt a vein pop on my head. "The nerve of her! I've been dragged around all of France with very little rest all the while providing her and two other servants with mana and she's calling me useless? I'm lucky that I'm still standing! Besides it's Not like she's been particularly helpful for the great servant she makes herself out to be." I thought to myself as my own eyebrows twitched.

"Yeah well that's what you get for dragging me around without a resupply!" I barked back at her. "It's not like you haven't been much help, if you're really so great three dragons should be no problem for you!?" I said mockingly as I shrugged my shoulders with my hands out.

"You question my combat skills?" Scathach said somewhat irritated. "Fine I'll show you that these Wyverns are no match for me." Scathach said walking past me.

"Fine be my guest. I won't stop you." I said mockingly as I turned and watched her. Amadeus and Marie had already engaged one of Wyverns while Mashu and Jeanne were off fighting the other one. Scathach walked past them dragging her spear by her side. While the earth rumbled from explosions of Wyvern fireballs and Marie's magic, Scathach walked through the battlefield without a care in the world as she headed through the battlefield trained on one target and one target alone. Scathach walked straight up to the Red Wyvern, a fierce looking Wyvern who compared to Scathach was a giant. The Wyvern glared down at Scathach and let out a mighty roar, Scathach appeared to not pay the Wyvern any mind however. The Wyvern rose one of its massive claws and brought it down on Scathach. I flinched for a moment, but much to my surprise or perhaps I shouldn't have been surprised, but either way instead of Scathach being crushed she stood there defiantly holding the Wyvern's claw above her with one hand. Scathach looked up and narrowed her eyes at the Wyvern, then Scathach lightly threw the Wyvern hand off of her and in a flash Scathach leaped up and there was a light show as a red streak of light zipped across the five joints of the Wyvern before darting back and Scathach landed in front of the Wyvern leg stretched back kneeling with one hand on the ground and the other grasping her spear. When Scathach looked up from the ground at the Wyvern, Blood gushed from the five joints connecting the legs, arms, and head to the body and the six body parts came crashing to the ground and a shower of blood coated the area. I saw blood drip from the tip of Scathachs spear before she stood up and turned around and walked up to me.

"Have you been holding back this whole time Lancer? I'm impressed." I said, Scathach ignored my comment and brushed past. Then Scathach stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I do not need your approval, Your Opinion, Your attitude, or even your notice of me. However I won't have you question my abilities." Scathach said opening her eyes revealing her menacing crimson eyes. With that Scathach faced forward and went over to assist Jeanne and Mashu, once Scathach joined the fight the remaining Wyvern's didn't last long and fell quickly with combined effort. "Scathach you're a real piece of work you know that?" I thought to myself as I watched the fighting from the sidelines, out of everyone's way.

Once the fighting had been wrapped up and the Wyverns lie in pieces, everyone regrouped up on me standing in a circle in a side alleyway.

"Alright guys that was great work!" I said and everyone gave an exhausted smile.

"Whew Yes… I think we've cleared them all out. May their souls rest in peace…" Jeanne said wiping the sweat from her forehead. However she was cut off from an ominous voice that spoke from behind us.

"Peace… wishing for peace… that's a rather naïve thing to say." The Mysterious voice said and we all turned around to face a dark figure standing at the end of the alley. "Shit! Why did we choose an alleyway to regroup in? Alleyways never bring nothing but trouble!" I thought to myself. "Their souls may rest without peace. Such certainty doesn't exist for us Servants…" The figure said and paused for a moment before continuing. "This world had stagnated long ago…" The Figure said before trailing off.

"Master he's a Servant! Get back!" Mashu exclaimed and rose her shield in front of me. Jeanne grasped the hilt of sword and unsheathed her sword, but what usually was a beckoning light on the battlefield remained tainted by the darkness, even Jeanne's flag remained down with no breeze to flap too as the air in the alleyway appeared to be suffocated out. Scathach who had been leaning against a wall pushed herself off and stood next too Mashu and Jeanne grasping her spear tightly in front of her. Amadeus and Marie stood behind them and in front of me in battle stances ready to launch magical attacks. There was an eerie silence up until Jeanne decided to break it.

"Just who are you?" Jeanne demanded and the figure just let out a chuckle.

"Let me see." The Figure said and while I could barely make him out, it appeared as if he cupped his chin. "People call me… The Phantom of the Opera." Phantom said and emerged from the shadows revealing himself to be a tall individual standing well above myself. The man wore lavish clothing black clothing with a white undershirt under his black suit jacket, his long black pants were held up with a brown belt with silver buckle, and he wore white leather gloves. His jacket had fancy silver lining and patterns matching that of any well made tailored suit. He also donned a black cape that almost touched the ground. It was hard to see his facial features, because he wore a white bloodied mask on his face that covered half his face. However from what I could tell he had red eyes glowing eyes, a fair skin tone, and black combed down straight hair. "By order of the "Dragon Witch", this city is under my absolute control!" Phantom decreed. "Come, come, come. Here, the dead can rise from the depths of hell." Phantom said laughing wickedly and rose his hands and the earth in the rumbled as the pits of hell opened and several zombie soldiers rose up out of the ground alongside several shadow figures. "So you lot, what will you do? Will you fight? Or will you run?" Phantom asked.

"Obviously fight! We outnumber you 6 to 1!" I decreed. This guy had to be stupid if he thought that he could beat all of us!

"Agreed, Master! Let's go…!" Mashu said and then Phantom began to laugh evilly.

"If you think Numbers will you save you. You're sadly mistaken!" Phantom said laughing wickedly and rose his hands and threw his hands at us and black circles admitted and a cloud of brown gas admitted from them. "Let your mind be polluted and ascend you into chaos!" Phantom exclaimed and the gas clouded our vision and all of us began to cough, my head began to feel hazy. I let go of my submachine gun and let it fall to my side as I grasped my head. After a few moments the haze had dispersed, and I looked up. However the world had changed drastically, the town was now pitch black and buildings were outlined in white and deprived of all color. The others shook their heads and looked around. The enemies that The Phantom of the Opera had summoned still remained however Phantom had disappeared.

"Wh-What is this? A Reality marble?" I asked looking around as I grasped my submachine gun and held it at my waist.

"No Phantom has clouded our minds and drastically reduced our ability. It's sickening to say the least that I have let my mind be polluted, but alas we will have to deal with it until Phantom is defeated." Amadeus said withdrawing his baton from within his jacket.

"Well let's defeat these enemies and then proceed to deal with Phantom. The sooner I can go back to seeing color the better." I say raising my submachine gun up to my shoulder.

"I agree! I much prefer my world colorful and alive!" Marie exclaimed in her usually cheery tone. With that I wrapped my finger around the trigger and gave it a squeeze mowing down the first zombie. This triggered the other enemies to attack us. They charged at us like the mindless husk that they were and Scathach blocked the first ones attack and sliced through it while it was staggered and it fell to the ground. Two Zombies attacked Mashu at once and clashed their swords against her shield and Mashu shook them off with a powerful swing of her shield and sent them crashing into a wall dead. Marie fired off several burst of magic attacks from the tips of her fingertips and incinerated the zombies in the ensuing explosions. Amadeus not to be outdone orchestrated a melody powerful enough that several of the zombies heads exploded and they fell to the ground.

"Oh my Amadeus. That was most impressive. I didn't know you could make someone's head explode just from sound alone." I said in amazement, although I was rather glad that my head was still on my body.

"When one fines the right frequency anything can happen." Amadeus said with a smirk and a wink.

"Well I'm just glad that my head is still on my body." I said and Amadeus chuckled.

"When you two are doing patting yourself on the back you can help us out." Marie said as she sent a mana shot out of her fingertip sending a zombie that had gotten too close to her flying backwards. All that was left was the shadows that Phantom had summoned. Scathach swung her spear across one the shadow figures and cut clean right through it. However the shadow, instead of disappearing, simply reattached itself back to its lower half and summoned a sword from the shadows and thrashed out at Scathach who leapt back narrowly missing its attack. Mashu jumped into the air and brought her shield down on top of one of the shadows, the shadow rebounded back up throwing Mashu off of it, and Mashu went flying backwards before landing on her feet.

"Damn! It appears if nothing we're doing seems to be working!" I thought to myself and gritted my teeth as we regrouped in a defensive circle.

"I believe I have a solution Chris." Jeanne said and I glanced at her.

"Go on ahead Jeanne." I said, Jeanne looked over her shoulder and nodded her head at me. Jeanne took her flag and slammed it into the ground and gripped her sword in both her hands.

"Dear Lord." Jeanne began. "Please Lord Lend me thy light from the heavens above so I may defeat thy darkness. Amen!" Jeanne said and raised her sword into the sky. All of a sudden her sword shone brightly admitting a golden glow and Jeanne lowered her sword and looked forward. Jeanne dashed forward at the shadows and before the first shadows even managed to react Jeanne sliced through them with ease and they disappeared. Jeanne darted across the battlefield slicing through the shadows and they dissipated. The ground rumbled and shook as we all fought to retain our balance. A Large Shadow Knight emerged from the ground in front of Jeanne and they faced down. The Shadow Knight Rose his great sword and smashed it down on top of Jeanne. Jeanne rose her sword to block the greatsword and the two's blades were blocked. The shadow increased the pressure down on Jeanne bearing down on her, but Jeanne did not give in and let out a battle cry and her sword emitted a blinding light as she pushed back with all her strength and the Shadow staggered back. Jeanne leapt upwards and drove her sword through the chest of the shadow knight, streaks of light shot through the shadow before it finally exploded and disappeared. Jeanne fell to the ground and remained kneeled for a few moments. I faintly made out her lips say the words Thank you Lord. Jeanne's sword returned to normal and Jeanne returned it too its sheath. Jeanne stood up and returned to us, she grasped her flag and took it out of the ground.

"Good work Jeanne!" I said and Jeanne smiled in return.

"Yes that was fantastic Jeanne!" Marie exclaimed looking at Jeanne starry eyed. Jeanne rubbed the back of her head and smiled embarrassed.

"It was really nothing." Jeanne said and chuckled.

"No! That's simply not true Jeanne! You really are amazing!" Marie insisted on complimenting Jeanne.

"Thanks Marie. I appreciate your kind words. You were fantastic too!" Jeanne said and the two girls smiled at each other.

"Well shall we continue?" I asked.

"Yes let's continue!" Jeanne replied and we set out to find Phantom.

We wandered through the distorted town searching for Phantom, all the while cutting down whatever Zombies he summoned to try and stop us. It was only after wandering aimlessly for several minutes and cutting down several zombies did the familiar voice speak up. His voice was hazy and made my head hurt.

"I see that my shadows and zombies were little match for you. Tis be expected I suppose." Phantom said bitterly.

"Quit hiding and face us you coward!" Jeanne exclaimed as she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Ah impatient are we my precious Saint? Why we have yet to even reach the main event!" Phantom decreed chuckling deviously.

"What main event?" Jeanne demanded.

"Why the turning point where the heroines turn on their male counterparts!" Phantom said which left all of us with a confused expression.

"Don't spew such nonsense Phantom!" Jeanne said irritated, and rightfully so. Phantom was becoming rather bothersome and was keeping us from finding the Dragon Slayer which was our main objective right now… our only objective might I add. Since the Director and Roman were practically useless right now. Not to mention he was toying with Jeanne, which irritated her even more.

"I don't speak in nonsense. Behold Jeanne D'arc! The voice of an Alluring Nightingale!" Phantom decreed and then went silent.

"Wait whats happening? Why'd he go silent?" I said looking around.

"Ah! My head! No get your words out of my head!" Jeanne suddenly cried out grasping her head as she fell to her knees.

"Ah that voice… it's too powerful!" Mashu too decreed as she grasped her ears.

"The voice…. It's so wonderful!" Marie exclaimed as well grasping her ears and fell to her knees.

"Marie!?" Amadeus exclaimed.

"What's happening?" I said with a confused expression as I watched the girls clutch their ears. Then all of a sudden Jeanne, Marie, and Mashu let go of their ears and slowly stood up. When they turned around they didn't look quite right. Their eyes were filled with lust and hearts were around their iris.

"Eh? Mashu? Jeanne? Marie? What's wrong?" I said as they looked at me with lustful eyes full of hunger.

"Its Alluring Nightingale. It's a skill possessed by people with a naturally beautiful voice. It memorizes the opposite sex into completely obeying the owner's commands." Scathach's voice said from beside me. I turned around and saw that Scathach was completely unaffected.

"Eh Lancer? Why isn't it affecting you?" I exclaimed shocked, then I paused and raised an eyebrow. "Wait Lancer don't tell me you're actually into women?" I inquired, Scathach glared at me and narrowed her eyes at me.

"No Fuck off you idiot." Scathach replied. "If I was easily subdued by the sound of a man's voice I wouldn't have gotten very far in my life now would I have?" Scathach retorted.

"Not like any man could stand you in the first place." I said sarcastically which earned me a dirty look from Scathach.

"You're one to talk. A woman must be either blackmailed or braindead to be able to put up with you." Scathach replied angrily as she rose her fist.

"Settle down. Settle down. I was only joking." I said raising my hands in mock surrender. Scathach scoffed at me and returned her gaze to the other girls.

"Go Ladies! Fulfill your lovelust and smoother the objects of your affection with your love!" Phantom demanded and the girls obeyed without saying a word. Jeanne and Mashu ran straight for me and my eyes widened.

"Wait What?!" I exclaimed and Mashu and Jeanne latched themselves onto me.

"Senpai! Please allow me to show you what a good kohai I am by fulfilling your every desire!" Mashu exclaimed rubbing her cheeks against my side as she held onto me.

"No please allow me Chris! I'm sure you prefer someone a little older to please you! While I may be inexperience that will only make it all the more fun." Jeanne said pressing her breast up against my side and holding onto me. "Surely you'd love to sleep with a Holy Saint!" Jeanne said seductively, with a wink as she rubbed her leg against mine.

"Oh Jesus! Lancer please help me!" I said struggling in between Jeanne and Mashu. I looked at Lancer who held her hand up to her face as she chuckled. "Why you!" I said with a growl, I turned to Amadeus. "Amadeus help a fellow guy out!" I exclaimed.

"Ahem I'm sorry Christopher it would appear as if I am a little preoccupied." Amadeus said and I saw Marie clutching onto Amadeus's side holding on tight. Jeanne and Mashu were hugging on tighter and were making this rather uncomfortable.

"Come on Jeanne! Mashu! Snap out of it!" I exclaimed, how It was no good! Mashu and Jeanne were completely under Phantom's control, they were completely different people! I turned and looked at Lancer who was still chuckling.

"Lancer! Go and find Phantom and put an end to him!" I ordered. "And do it before I am suffocated to death!" I exclaimed as Jeanne and Mashu rubbed up against me.

"I don't think one can actually suffocate by Love." Scathach said blankly.

"Ugh just nevermind! Now hurry up and go and do what I told you do!" I barked at Scathach.

"Alright Alright. I'll go and find Phantom and put a stop to this. I suppose I have too. Evil thoughts often comes from idleness." Scathach said.

"What?" I said with a confused expression.

"Nothing. Just try to keep it together." Scathach said before turning around and rushed off.

"Easier said than done!" I said as I felt Jeanne and Mashu overpowering me with their strength. Scathach better hurry damn it!

I dashed through the streets spear in hand keeping an eye out for the Phantom. While Christopher and Amadeus remained… preoccupied. However knowing that pervert, Christopher was probably enjoying himself getting smothered by Jeanne and Mashu. Although their flirting was borderline cheesy, it made me want to gag. If that was how Jeanne or Mashu would flirt in real life, its no wonder that they were single in life and why Mashu still is single. No matter, that wasn't important. The only thing that mattered right now was my target. I looked straight ahead and saw several zombies standing in my path. "Tch like some mindless husk are going to stop me." I thought to myself. I twisted my spear in my hand and dashed forward and with three precise slashes I heard the sound of three bodies fall to the ground behind me. I stood up straight and scanned my surroundings. The world was still a haze with everything blackened and white outlines, making this particularly difficult. However then I spotted several figures standing in front of a large buildings, it wasn't much, but it all I had to go on.

I rushed down the street towards the building and when I arrived the several figures turned around revealing themselves to be more zombies. They didn't last however as I quickly disposed of them with my spear and they fell down to the ground dead. I looked up at the building, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it was made of stone and mortar like all the others, except this one had the words Theater painted above the doors. I walked up to the door and gave a pull, the doors rattled but were locked. "Damn!" I thought to myself and pulled on the door harder. "Guess I'm just going to have to assert some muscle." I thought to myself and took a step back and rammed into the door with my shoulder, the door fell down with a loud clank. I peered inside and the reception area appeared to be clear, so I stepped inside. It took a few moments before my eyes adjusted to the darkness, but when they did I could make out that the reception area was in shambles. Not surprising to say the least given the fact that the rest of the town was in far worse shape. I cautiously approached the doors leading me further inside, not knowing what to expect I grasped the door handle and slowly pulled the door open and crept inside quietly. What was usually a lively theater where one performed the arts and sang their hearts out, was dark empty as seats had contained no occupants. I kept to the walls and slowly edged my way to the middle of the room. "Where is he? It's too quiet and I can't detect another servant's presence. Was it because of the haze?" I thought to myself.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and I turned to see the center stage illuminated with a singular spotlight. Standing in that spotlight was my target.

"Good Evening Lancer. Welcome to my theater!" Phantom said with a flick of his wrist and waved his hands as he introduced his empty stage.

"Assassin." I said, I gripped my spear tightly in both my hands, Ready to strike him down.

"I'm surprised Lancer." Phantom said.

"Surprised at what? That I found you so easily?" I asked.

"No, No. That isn't in the very least bit surprising. You have the instincts of a Hunter, one who once she has her eyes set on her target, she won't let them escape." Phantom said with a visible smirk behind that mask of his. "Although I will admit that I wasn't trying that hard to hide in the first place, so I'm sorry if the hunt wasn't very satisfying." Phantom said almost apologetically. "What I am surprised at however, is that you were able to resist my Nightingale." Phantom inquired.

"If you really think you were going to beat me that easily just by singing, you were sadly mistaken. I'm not going to be wooed by some man's voice, let alone that of a non existent man." I sneered at him, this made Phantom frown.

"Or Perhaps you aren't interested in men." Phantom snickered, I remained unfazed. "If you were, I imagine you might have felt jealous over Jeanne and the other girl all over your Master!" Phantom said and I let out a laugh.

"HA! My Master? You must be joking! As if I would ever be interested in him!" I said laughing as I held my side. "He's just my partner and that is it, nothing more, nothing less." I replied and wiped a tear away from my eye. "It is ironic Assassin that this is where I found you." I said as I walked down the aisle running my hand along the seats as I passed.

"Oh Ironic you say? I said that I wasn't trying particularly hard to hide. Anyone who knows my name could connect two and two together." Phantom said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I know." I replied. "But it's just funny that you would choose this place to hide. A theater. The place where your namesake was performed." I said and walked up on the stage. "The Phantom of the Opera, a Musical originally performed in 1986, but named after the French Novel Le Fantôme de l'Opéra." I said and stood across from Phantom.

"Impressive Lancer, you know your Arts. I'm guilty as charged." Phantom replied giving a bow.

"Yes I saw the Musical performed in London in 1986 and I read the book a few years after it was released." I said.

"I see. Color me impressed Lancer. Would you like a ribbon or trophy?" Phantom replied sarcastically.

"Nothing so fancy. All I want to know is who you are, before I end your life. The Phantom of the Opera was a work of fiction. Who are you? The Writer? Or a serial killer who took the name up?" I inquired. Generally I didn't care who I was killing, but in this case I was a little curious.

"It is as you say Lancer, I am just a work of fiction. I never existed, but I instead was created from the story by the grail. If you like you could think of me as Erik from the book." Phantom said.

"That would account for the mask, but if I recall Erik had a deformed face and was mutated. You look normal from what I can tell." I replied.

"Yes well I did not choose this appearance, you'll have to blame the grail for that." Phantom said bowing

"I see well that's all I wanted to know. Now It's time to end this!" I said and swung my spear in front of me gripping it tightly in both my hands I took a combative stance.

"Yes I suppose this would be the final act before curtain call!" Phantom said and I launched myself forward at Phantom. Metal clashed as several long blades shot out of his knuckles on each hand. His hand bloodied and turned red like flesh. Tch typical Assassin classes, concealing their blades. Ready to stab you in the back when you least expect it. We clashed blades repeatedly as sparks flied across the stage. One could imagine that if the world here was not turned upside down that people would pay money to watch this fight to the death. However I doubted that they would have allowed a woman to fight, allowing Jeanne to fight was a rare exception. Assassin blocked each strike from my spear, but when push came to shove Assassin didn't have much when it came to attacking, Assassins were about sneaking and taking out people from the shadows, not brute strength or up front attacks. I swung my spear across Assassin's blades and beared down on him. Assassin gritted his teeth behind that mask of his, but held his defense. I then broke off the attack throwing our blades upward and gave Assassin a boot to the chest sending him skidding backwards.

"Tch you dirty my suit with your filthy boots." Phantom sneered as he wiped his chest off. I once again took combat stance and held the tip of my spear pointed up in the air over my shoulder. "It's clear you have the upper hand in strength Lancer so I think it's time to mix things up a little!" Phantom sneered and then several dirks appeared in his hand and he threw them upwards at the spotlights ripping through the paper and the gust of wind put out the candles. Everything went dark once more and I lost sight of Assassin. I gripped my spear tightly and glanced around for any sight of him, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Then out of nowhere several dirks swooshed through the air and I barely missed them as they pierced the fabricate of my clothing and cut my arm. "Damn it!" I thought to myself as I gripped my shoulder and felt as blood oozed out of the cuts. The wounds however healed themselves after a moment after using mana from Christopher to heal my wound. I didn't have much time after that because as soon as I had healed my wound I sensed another wave of dirks heading in my direction. I leapt back as three dirks pierced the wood where I had just been standing. I looked up and saw Phantom on the suspended balcony above. Phantom sneered at being found out.

"Damn! Healing abilities from you Master! I forgot about that! No matter!" Phantom said as he glared down at me below and threw another set of dirks at me. I rose my spear and deflected the dirks back at him, the dirks missed him however. I rushed across the stage to the stairs leading up to the suspended balcony. I came to a screeching stop however when I sandbag smashed through the floor in front of me. I looked up to see Phantom above me, he glared down at me with piercing red eyes and slammed his fist against the railing. I made my way across the stage dodging side to side to avoid the sandbags Phantom was dropping from above. His efforts were in vain however because I reached the stairs unscathed. I quickly headed up the stairs to the balcony above where Phantom was on the other side. He let out a low bitch growl and headed up some stairs to the roof. I dashed across the balcony to catch up with him and when I finally reached the top of the stairs Phantom was almost within my grasp. Then a door was slammed promptly in my face, I staggered backwards and rubbed my nose. I reached down and grasped the door handle and pushed on the door. The door wouldn't budge, I slammed my fist on the door.

"Freaking coward!" I said as I slammed my fist on the door. I heard Phantom chuckling on the other side of the door. Tch, fine if that bastard was going to hide behind a door I was going to knock it down. I took a few steps back and then launched myself at supersonic speed crashing through the door. My elbow smashed through the wooden door and impacted with Phantoms face, sending him flying backwards across the roof before coming to a stop. Phantom held the other side of his face and I looked down to see the piece of his mask scattered across the roof.

"Fucking bitch!" Phantom growled, however I gave Phantom little time to react as I launched myself forward and my spear found its target as I jabbed it through Phantom's chest. Phantom let out a surprised gasp and blood shot out of his mouth and oozed from his chest.

"What you know it was just a pretty boy face behind the mask." I said grasping Phantom's face in my hand and squeezing it tightly. The other of his face wasn't deformed, but instead looked completely normal. "Which begs the question why you wore a mask?" I said turning his face in my hand. Phantom looked at me with fear in his eyes as blood oozed out of his mouth.

"You're a Fucking Demon!" Phantom said coughing blood. "I've...never seen someone so fast before in my life… nor so intent on the kill...and it feels like your spear is tearing apart my… my insides." Phantom said clutching his chest.

"I've been called worse." I replied shrugging. "However I suppose it doesn't matter in the end." I said and yanked my spear out from his chest with blood shooting out. I let go of his mouth and he fell backwards over the edge and eventually hit the ground below. I looked over the edge to see Phantom laying on the ground below in a puddle of his blood.

"Target eliminated." I murmured.

"Come on girls! Get off of me!" I said pushing on Jeanne's face.

"Awe Chris don't resist so much, you'll make me sad." Jeanne said as she reached into my jacket.

"Come on Mashu! Snap out of it!" I cried out as I glanced at Mashu.

"Senpai is so warm. I want to feel warm too." Mashu said clutching onto my arm.

"Ugh." I said looking around as I tried to escape their clutches. Then I saw Four sitting across from us glaring at us. "Four! Help me out!" I said and Four tilted his head at me. "Come on Four take my place with Mashu! I can't keep this up for much longer!" I pleaded.

"Fou!" Four replied as if in saying Hell no! He then galloped off in the direction Scathach had went.

"You traitor! Don't expect me to give you scraps next time you beg me too in the cafeteria!" I called out, but Four kept on running. It was no use pretty soon Mashu and Jeanne were going to drag me down with them to the ground. Then who knows might happens!

"Huh?" Jeanne then muttered and then I felt her grip loosen.

"Sen-Senpai?" Mashu stuttered and she too loosened her grip. The world then suddenly returned to color and everything was no longer hazy! "Yes Scathach you did it!" I thought to myself. I felt Jeanne and Mashu suddenly let go of me and back up.

"Oh my! What was I doing! I'm terribly sorry Chris! I don't know what came over me!" Jeanne stuttered with a red streak across her face.

"Me neither Senpai! I just lost control!" Mashu exclaimed, she too was blushing.

"Amadeus what you trying to do to me!" I heard Marie cry out from my side.

"I was doing nothing Marie, that was all your own doing!" Amadeus replied.

"It's fine Jeanne, Mashu. It was Phantom's Nightingale! However Lancer beat him! Now let's hurry up and rush to go check up on her!" I said and rushed off in the direction of Scathach. I heard Jeanne, Mashu, Marie, and Amadeus fall in step behind me.

It didn't take long to find Phantom I spotted his body laying on the street in a pool of blood in front of a building. We rushed over to him and found him fatally wounded with a hole in his chest and blood coming out of his mouth. Phantom turned and looked at us as we stood over him.

"Kuh It would appear as If I've been defeated… however, my task is done. Thankless, truly thankless a task if I do say so myself." Phantom said coughing up blood as he grasped his chest. "My song stops here. Be that as it may, but true hell starts here." Phantom said and turned his head too look up at Jeanne. "Cheers, Lady Saint! Your evil, your greater has grown!" Phantom said much to Jeanne's irritation.

"...Silence. You're fading! To speak will only cause you more pain." Jeanne said, she was not harsh, but nor was she gentle in her tone. Phantom shook his head.

"These are not words, but song. Lament thy path, and know despair. Give up on the "Dragon Slayer". And then run, run to the end of ends." Phantom said spinning off what sounded like a rhyme. "With good fortune...you may yet escape." Phantom said chuckling. "It comes. The dragon comes. The devil comes. The likes of which none of you have ever seen, the evil dragon!" Phantom said and laughed maniacally.

"Tch Tenacious, aren't you? The coda is over, quietly withdraw from the stage." Amadeus said and with that The Phantom of the Opera was no more as he closed his eyes and disappeared in black mist. Just then Scathach appeared from within the Theater and stepped over the broken doors.

"Ah that's where you are Lancer!" I exclaimed turning to look at her.

"Yes here I am. And here you are! It would appear like you guys are now free of his Nightingale." Scathach replied.

"Yeah Thanks Lancer. Good work on dealing with Phantom." I said praising Scathach, even though I know Scathach did not want any praise I felt as if it was only right to praise her good work. Scathach nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment. "I didn't think I was going to be able to last much longer!" I said straightening my tie, Scathach rolled her eyes.

"An evil… dragon?" Mashu murmured cupping her chin, and I turned to look at her.

"What did you say Mashu?" I inquired as I had not heard her, however before Mashu could reply we were interrupted.

"Ahh, it finally connected! Everyone, get out of there!" Roman said blurting out. We were all surprised by Romans sudden reappearance but he didn't give us a chance to ask what happen. "A being stronger than Servants...mana levels and attributes are over the maximum levels! And It's heading straight for you at ridiculous speed!" Roman said in an urgent tone.

"What? How can anything be stronger than a Servant?" I inquired.

"Stronger than Servants!? Such a thing really exists in this world!?" Mashu said pondering.

"They do exist in different places! The world is wide after all!" Roman said and then the sound of him hitting something was heard.

"Hey Doctor! Watch where you swing your arms! I'm still here ya know!" Olga snapped.

"Oh, sorry Director! We can talk later! That's not the only problem, there are also three Servants in pursuit!" Roman said. "

"Three Servants plus a being stronger than servants? What did I do to deserve such shitty luck?" I asked raising my submachine gun up from my side.

"You need to get out of there Asap Operatives! Otherwise you'll be coming back in a bodybag!" Olga ordered.

"…I'll have to agree with the Director. This seems like trouble." Marie said cupping her chin.

"The orchestra's finished. Let's hurry up and go. Our efforts were in vain but, well, such is life." Amadeus said looking at me, I was about to nod my head in agreement before Mashu cut me off.

"…Hey. Wait a minute." Mashu said and all of us stopped and turned and looked at her. "If that thing's life reaction is stronger than Servants, I think that makes the "Dragon Slayer" even more necessary don't you think?" Mashu inquired. "They should still be somewhere in this town, shouldn't they? Let's look for that Servant…" Mashu said before being cut off by a very urgent Doctor Roman.

"Nowaynowaynoway. There's no time, no time at all! You need to go! Now!" Roman exclaimed into our ears.

"But if we abandon this Servant, there won't be another chance like this again…!" Jeanne said in agreement with Mashu.

"If you don't leave now you might never get a chance at anything ever again!" Roman decreed.

"Master, your orders!" Mashu said and looked at me, everyone turned and looked at me with glaring eyes. I rubbed the back of my head and pondered. Geez what do I do? Stay here and risk a suicide mission to find someone who might be dead? Or leave and live another day only to possibly lose our only chance at beating Alter Jeanne.

"Ugh Fine. We will stay here and search!" I said giving in.

"Understood!" Mashu said and nodded her head.

"What you can't be serious Christopher? Staying here is suicide!" Scathach protested.

"What happen to don't underestimate my abilities and leave everything up to me!" I said sarcastically.

"I said I'm skilled, but I'm not that I'm suicidal you idiot!" Scathach said, I rubbed the back of my head as Scathach harped at me.

"We've escaped death before, maybe lady luck will lend us a little more luck!" I said and Scathach frowned at me and her eyebrows twitched.

"Lady Luck often pulls the carpet out from under you when you least expect it." Scathach murmured and crossed her arms.

"Amadeus, let's prepare to intercept them… that is, to fight together?" Marie said turning to Amadeus. Amadeus turned to Marie and nodded his head.

"Just now, that was a good as an order as you could have give, you know? As always, now is the time to prop up a smile." Amadeus said looking up at me and then prompted to smile.

"Be careful Amadeus." I said and Amadeus nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I say, you need not worry about me. It would shame me to run alone from danger!" Amadeus said proudly.

"You're right. As I would expect of Amadeus. Everything will be all right, so let's go buy some time." Marie said determined. "I will not die. Not yet, not here." Marie said and then Amadeus and Marie departed in the direction that the servants were coming from.

"Doctor! Aren't there any other Servant reactions!?" Mashu asked.

"I'm searching right now, so please wait a bit…!" Roman said and the sound of him furiously typing away at his keyboard could be heard. After a few moments passed he spoke up once more. "...I've Got something. There's a slightly weak reaction, it's coming from the castle up ahead!" Roman said and we looked ahead to see the castle in the distance ahead.

"Thanks Roman! Let's go everyone!" I ordered and everyone nodded their heads. I headed off towards the castle and the others fell in toe...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	31. Chapter Thirty One The Dragon Slayer

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **The Dragon Slayer**

* * *

The Four of us rush across the wide open grassy fields towards the stone castle up ahead with its looming towers and black cone shaped roofs. Behind us we could hear the explosions of no doubt Marie and Amadeus fight with the Servants. The ground shook violently with each explosion and the only other sound was that of my heart beating loudly in my chest as I worried about Marie and Amadeus. I knew that they said not to worry, but damn it I still couldn't help but worry. I shook my head and looked forward. "There was no time to dwell on that, the sooner we could find this Dragon Slayer, the sooner we could help Marie and Amadeus." I thought to myself and looked up at the castle. There was an eerie feeling to the castle as there was not a soul in sight, were we really sure the Dragon Slayer was here? We came to a stop in front of the castle and looked around the grounds for any sight of this so called Dragon Slayer. I couldn't see much of anything, however it was then that Mashu's finger shot up.

"Look over there!" Mashu exclaimed as she pointed to an archway in the castle. I could barely make out the shadowy figure sitting down in the archway. "That's gotta be him!" Mashu exclaimed and rushed on ahead of us too the figure.

"Wait Mashu." I said reaching out to grab her, but she was already out of reach as my fingertips grazed the back of her armor. Mashu was still far too careless, even though she was learning, she shouldn't just rush up to anyone so carelessly! I had no choice but to pursue after her with the others. When we finally reached we found her standing in front of the figure who was sitting down, he seemed to be elsewhere as he glanced down at the ground. I sighed a sigh of relief however. We were finally out of the blistering sun and in the shade for the moment. Then Jeanne let a gasp escape her lips and confused I looked at where she was staring.

"Oh My! What severe injuries!" Jeanne exclaimed, and she was right. Looking over the figure he seemed to be battered, bruised, and bloodied. This guy must have been fighting for quite a while, but if he's been fighting all alone for this long he must be pretty strong. All of a sudden the figure looked up at us hazily.

"Urgh…" The figure murmured and using his sword to support himself, he staggered up from the ground. Then the figure rose his sword over his head and brought it down towards Mashu. Completely surprised I stepped in front of the figure and grabbed his arms in a split second reaction. His sword a now a few centimeters above my head, I looked up at the figure. "Damn he's pretty tall." I thought to myself as my muscles bulged holding his arms up. He at least had four to three inches on me and I was five foot nine.

"Kya!" Mashu exclaimed stepping back, completely surprised that the figure was about to attack her. This is why I didn't want Mashu to just carelessly approach figures on her own. He didn't know who we were and likely considered the four of us a threat. I looked up at his shadowy face and gritted my teeth as he began to overpower me even in his weakened state. I saw the familiar red tip of Scathach's spear appear at the figures throat. I could also hear the metal of Jeanne's sword rubbing against her leather sheath as she drew it from it's sheath.

"One after…. Another…" The figure murmured breathlessly as his chest rose up and down.

"Wait! We are your allies! We are few in numbers but we are not going to harm you!" Jeanne exclaimed as she pointed the tip of her blade at the figure. "So please Sir lower your weapon." Jeanne said sternly trying to assert herself at the same time not trying to sound too hostile.

"I suggest you do what the Blondie said otherwise I'll be forced to cut you down." Scathach said in a less than friendly tone. "Blondie? Interesting Nickname for Jeanne, not very original, but what about me Scathach? He could slice me in right in half, is there no urgency to protect your partner?" I thought to myself, I looked up into the figures face. He looked perplexed and confused as what to do, he was likely exhausted from all the fighting. However I felt the strength in his arms fade and then he stepped back and lowered his blade before sheathing it on his back.

"Phew." I murmured and wiped my forehead stepping back too. I'm pretty sure my arms would have given out sooner or later. Scathach lowered her spear to her side and Jeanne returned her sword back to its sheath.

"Thank you Sir! However please hurry! There is not much time! A dragon is heading here!" Mashu exclaimed rushing up in front of the man with urgency in her tone, even though he just tried to kill her a moment ago. She was glancing up at the man with closed fists and big eyes. I could hear the explosions growing closer. "Other riders are likely reinforcing the enemy as well. The enemy's forces is overwhelmingly stronger." Mashu explained.

"The…. Dragon…. I see now." The man said closing his emerald colored eyes nodding his head as if he understood. "That is why I was summoned here. That is my purpose in this battle." The man said with a determined look to his face. I wasn't quite sure what he meant, but if he was coming with us that was good enough for me.

"We're here to help you, but we need to escape now!" Mashu exclaimed urgently. Rightly so, I could hear the explosions right outside of the castle as the earth rumbled beneath my feet.

"I'm sorry, but I am still low on Mana. So I'm counting on you for the time being!" The man said and emerged from the shadows. The man had a tall stature, slender body, and tanned colored skin. His body was encased in radiant silver woven plate armor and his sword was sheathed on his back.

"Right well let's get the hell outta dodge." I said which earned me all confused expressions except for maybe Scathach and Mashu. "What it's an American Expression?" I said shrugging my shoulders and Scathach only sighed and the others looked even more confused. "Whatever let's just go!" I said and rushed past the man and out into the courtyard. The others followed in behind and we rushed through the courtyard and out through the other side of the castle.

Once back in the open the explosions could be heard even clearer, I looked around and saw another gate on the other side of the field. "Over there! Let's go!" I exclaimed and sprinted across the spanning green fields of the castle yards. I was panting heavily as I broke through the gates and out onto the stone pavement of the city streets. My heart was racing and the sudden sound of footsteps spooked me as I quickly grabbed my submachine gun and rose it up to my shoulder. However the faces on the other end of the barrel were not that of the enemy, but instead they belonged to Marie and Amadeus who came to a stop and raised their hands. I lowered my submachine gun and let out a weary smile at them.

"Marie, Amadeus! Sorry I thought you were the enemy." I said and Marie nodded her head in forgiveness. Marie and Amadeus looked rather beaten up, no doubt suffering some cuts and bruises from their fight against whatever Servants were heading our way.

"Its quite alright Chris, but we must be going! The enemy is right on our heels!" Marie said with a sense of urgency, unusual for her to be so serious and worried. However rightfully so given that she had been fighting them.

"Right Marie, let's go before the Witch herself makes an appearance." I said and began to turn around, prepared to start running in the opposite direction. However just as I did the ground shook violently behind me, I was almost thrown off my feet. Whatever just happened behind us couldn't have been good. I rather slowly turned around my shoulder, to my horror it was worse than I had even imagined.

"It doesn't even compare to a wyvern! That's a pure breed species of dragon!" Mashu exclaimed pointing at the Massive Dark teal colored Dragon standing before us, completely coated in scales, and a mouth brimming with pointy teeth that could crush a tank. Its orange colored eyes glared down at us menacingly. Then a familiar face emerged from ontop of the Dragon. Alter Jeanne stared down at us from atop the dragon with her hateful golden eyes.

"Speak of the Devil! The Bitch herself has appeared! And she brought along the Bitch Brigade with her!" I exclaimed mockingly, and pointed at Alter Jeanne. I swore that I saw a vein pop on Alter Jeanne's forehead from down here. "She was so fun to tease." I thought to myself.

"What did you say!" Alter Jeanne barked to us below, and I saw her cheeks puff out.

"You heard me bitch!" I shouted back.

"I swear to god! I'm going to kill you!" Alter Jeanne replied angrily.

"Come down and fight me yourself you pansy!" I shouted in return and I saw Alter Jeanne slammed her foot down on the Dragon's forehead angrily.

"Tch! I won't waste such effort on a mere human! You will perish under my mighty Dragon!" Alter Jeanne shouted at us, then the Dragon let out a ear shrieking roar. Then the Dragon and two other Wyverns stomped towards us.

"They're commencing the assault!" Marie exclaimed and prepared to defend herself. However Amadeus grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's no use, fall back Marie! Your Noble Phantasm can't stop them…" Amadeus told Marie. Marie looked reluctantly at Amadeus, but nodded her head. I felt as a silky hand grabbed my ear and dragged me along.

"Owe! Owe! That hurts Lancer!" I exclaimed as Scathach dragged me along by the ear down the street with the others following in toe.

"Shut up will you!" Scathach barked back at me. "Didn't I tell you not to cause trouble. What do you do? You piss off Alter Jeanne and make her even more furious than she already is." Scathach said sternly.

"But it's fun to tease her." I replied honestly.

"She has a Dragon that's even more powerful than a Servant!" Scathach retorted.

"What's life without a little risk?" I asked sarcastically. Scathach only let out a disgruntled sneer at my answer, which lead me to chuckle. "Scathach was right however, I really should stop agitating Alter Jeanne. It would likely be the death of me. However when she's trying to be serious, I can't help but tease her. She's like an angry child who was throwing a tantrum." I thought to myself, although that was a bit of an unfair statement, she did get burned at the stake.

We rounded a corner and rushed down the stone pavement kicking gravel up. It was then when we came to a screeching stop as I bumped into Scathach's back.

"Lancer why the hell are we stopping?" I asked.

"Because you idiot, we've hit a dead end!" Scathach retorted and I looked to see that we had indeed hit a dead end. Before us was a great Wall that rose hundreds of feet above us and only a few small houses and a barn were here.

"Don't call me an idiot! You were the one who lead us here!" I replied harshly. Scathach only narrowed her eyes at me angrily. "If looks could kill we wouldn't be in this mess." I murmured to Scathach.

"If looks could kill I would have killed you long ago!" Scathach retorted and I was about to reply before I was cut off by the loud rumble behind us and I turned around to see the dragon and wyverns behind us.

"Ahaha! Looks like you've cornered yourself! Fools!" Alter Jeanne said laughing wickedly. "Now you will be easy prey to finish off!" Alter Jeanne decreed.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed raising my submachine gun and everyone took a defensive stance as the Dragon prepared to attack. I don't know why I had bothered raising my gun, I would only piss it off with this thing.

"M-Master! I-I will use my Noble Phantasm! Please everyone get behind me." Mashu said and shifted through to the front of the group to face off against the Mighty Dragon.

"Mashu what are you doing! There's no way your Noble Phantasm can hold off against that thing if it is as mighty as Roman says!" I exclaimed, Mashu looked over her shoulder with determination in her eyes. I was taken aback by such raw determination, Mashu wasn't the same weak girl I had first met in Chaldea. However still I could see there was some fear in her eyes, which was understandable.

"Master please! I have to try!" Mashu said and I reluctantly nodded my head. Jeanne walked over to Mashu and placed her hand on Mashu's shoulder.

"Mashu, we should do this together!" Jeanne said, this made me raise an eyebrow. I was going to see Jeanne's noble phantasm?

"Und-Understood!" Mashu said her voice shaking and Jeanne stood side by side with Mashu. Jeanne grasped her flag pole tightly in both her hands and Mashu rose her shield in front of her. As I was watching intently I felt a hand grab my shoulder as I was jerked backwards. I staggered backwards as Scathach pushed me into the nearby barn.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" I exclaimed as Scathach stood in the doorway.

"Assuming Jeanne and Mashu's Noble Phantasm fails to hold off Alter Jeanne's dragon, you don't need to be anywhere near them." Scathach said and peered around the barn door gripping the wooden door tightly.

"So what? Just let them die in our place?" I asked walking up next to Scathach.

"Your number one priority should be to survive as is mine. If you die all of this will be for naught." Scathach replied.

"So what about your survival? Are you just looking out for yourself as well?" I asked and Scathach looked back over her shoulder at me with narrowed eyes.

"When humans are faced with truly terrifying circumstances they don't think about other people around them. They're even willing to sacrifice those around themselves." Scathach said and I felt as my fingers curled tightly in their leather gloves. "It was true, that dragon was itself terrifying and all I wanted to do was get as far away from that thing as possible." I thought to myself. "So don't bullshit yourself Christopher, we're both human and when it comes down to it we look out for only ourselves." Scathach said coldly with an expressionless look on her face. "So just shut up and sit tight." Scathach said and turned her attention back around the corner of the door. "If we're lucky Jeanne and Mashu will be able to hold off it's attack, if not we can either lay low here and hope that they will think we're dead or escape in the middle of the chaos." Scathach said gripping onto the door ever so tightly. I decided against saying anything and peered around the door over Scathach's head. Jeanne and Mashu faced off against the Dragon and Wyverns while Marie and Amadeus were a few feet behind them along with the Dragon Slayer who was holding his side.

"Enough of this foolishness! Burn them!" Alter Jeanne ordered and the Wyverns and Dragon threw their heads back and an orange glow emitted from their mouths. The Dragon's mouth glowed the brightest, and I could feel my hands sweating inside my gloves as I dug my fingers into the wooden door in anticipation. I glanced over at Jeanne and Mashu who stood there defiantly.

"Here's the work of the Lord!" Jeanne muttered and raised her flag into the air and it flapped in the wind like a shining beacon.

"Lord…" Mashu said and raised her shield above her head.

"My flag, defend our brethrens!" Jeanne chanted and the flag began to radiate a golden glow and the ground beneath her feet began to glow with gold.

"INCINERATE THEM ALREADY!" Alter Jeanne barked angrily growing impatient at how long the Wyvern and Dragon were taking to charge up their attacks. Then on order the Wyverns spat out large fireballs towards Jeanne and Mashu.

"...CHALDEA!" Mashu screamed as she slammed her shield into the ground and finished her Noble Phantasm summon. The Bright Blue castle wall emitted in front of her like before. Shielding Jeanne, Mashu, Marie, Amadeus and even the barn from the fireballs.

"Luminosité Eternelle!" Jeanne decreed and her flag emitted a burst of golden light before Jeanne slammed into down onto the ground, and everyone behind Mashu's shield was covered in a golden glow. I looked down to see even Scathach was glowing gold, me included. Then the fire and fury came as the Powerful fireballs impacted with the wall in a fiery explosion. The scorching heat flared on the outsides of the wall, but the wall remained strong. I was about to sigh a sigh of relief when suddenly there was a loud high pitched screech that hurt my ears. Then a beam of fire broke through the smoke and impacted with Mashu's shield, the impact sent shimmers through the earth and sent a gust of wind rippling through. My tie went flying backwards hitting me in the face and I rose my hand up as a bright light emitted from the other side of Mashu's wall. The beam was hitting dead center in Mashu's shield with scorching heat emitting from the sides.

"Son of a..." Was the words that I murmured from my mouth. This wasn't good a nonstop barrage of such power would begin to wear down Mashu's Noble Phantasm. To add to my worries the beam began to grow in size. Then there was a fracture in Mashu's shield and Mashu's feet dug into the ground with rocks kicking up behind her. I don't know if Mashu could last much longer under such pressure.

"Kya!" Mashu exclaimed as there was pushback and she dug her heels even further into the ground.

"Uwa!? What an enormous amount of energy! The energy readings are off the charts!" Roman exclaimed into my ear. "Are you alright over there!? Actually, can you even hear me!?" Roman said sounding rather worried, but right now was not a good time. Any second we could be incinerated and the outlines of our bodies on the pavement. "… hey, say something… please!" Roman exclaimed.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal. There was a slight discharge from a Noble Phantasm, but everything's perfectly fine now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?" I said sarcastically to Roman.

"Oh everything's fine here actually. Its rather cool here actually, someone finally got the A/C fixed." Roman replied absentmindedly missing the sarcasm in my tone.

"Thats fucking great! We're about to reenact Hiroshima so uh yeah pretty fucking great." I replied pressing my hand against my ear as the screech from the beam was becoming deafening.

"Wh-What…?" I heard Roman exclaim in a confused tone, and then I heard a smack. "Owe!" Roman cried out.

"Doctor you idiot! Stop bothering them, their situation is critical. Operative hang on tight, and report back once you get out of there!" Olga said and then everything went quiet on that end.

"If we get out of this Director…." I murmured and then a massive crack shot up Mashu's wall as the beam had grown exponentially in size.

"Ku…. Uuuu! Just as I thought…..!" Jeanne said raising her hand up to cover her face. Our glows were beginning to fade and with it went the extra protection from Jeanne. Mashu was gripping her shield tightly so much so that I could her her metal gauntlets rubbing against the metal shield and her knees were shaking. The crack in Mashu's wall only grew in size and began to spread outwards. Mashu's knees finally buckled and she fell to her knees while still grasping her shield.

"Mashu!" I cried out and darted out of the barn towards her, I felt as Scathach tried to reach out and grab my coat. Behind me I could hear Scathach murmur Idiot, but I didn't care damn it! I just wasn't going to let Mashu and Jeanne die. I rushed up to Mashu and placed my hand on her shoulder kneeling down next to her. "Mashu are you alright?" I asked her, Mashu looked up at me with a weary smile.

"T-Thank you Master... but I don't think I can hold out much longer… I can't anymore…!" Mahu said and the strength in her arms began to give and so did the warmth in her eyes.

"Mashu!" Jeanne and I both cried out. I held onto Mashu's back holding her up right. The wall began to flicker and die and with it so did our hopes and dreams. We were all about to be incinerated…

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! Sorry about the delay, I was sick yesterday. I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two Getting Outta Lyon

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Getting Outta Lyon**

* * *

"No, you held out just long enough. Thanks to your assistance, I was able to recover just enough mana." A familiar voice said from behind me. The clad of metal boots was heard as the Knight walked past us and in between Mashu's Shield and the Wall that separated us from Life and Death. "What could he possibly be doing?" I thought to myself as I watched on from behind Mashu's shield.

"Sir what are you doing! Please get back! The Dragon's blast will incinerate you!" Jeanne exclaimed reaching one hand out, however the Knight merely ignored Jeanne's pleas and looked determinedly past the blinding beam straight at the Dragon itself.

"It's been a long time hasn't it? Fafnir. Even if I have been revived for the second time, I will stop you never the less…!" The man said speaking directly to the dragon and reached over his shoulder grabbing the hilt of the Great sword and holding it before him in both his hands. The Wyverns and Dragon appeared to become frightened and were slowly backing up.

"Eh what's happening? The Wyverns are becoming frightened! That servant. It can't be him. That's impossible!?" Alter Jeanne could be heard muttering from above as she glared down at the man as she gritted her teeth.

"Listen to the great blue skies! My true name is Siegfried! Thou shall be defeated in one strike." Siegfried announced and twisted the hilt of his sword and a blast of blue energy shot straight into the skies up into the clouds. I rose my hand up to my face as the blue light was blinding and glanced up into the sky to see that it looked like the blue beam was endless.

"Master…." Mashu murmured and I looked down at her, Mashu's face looked drained and her eyes blinked slowly. "...The Wall… Its about to…" Mashu murmured before closing her eyes.

"Christopher! Jeanne! Get Down!" Scathach cried out and I felt Mashu's body get heavy and just then the wall finally flicked and died.

"Noble Phantasm, BALMUNG! Phantasmal Great sword: Felling of the Sky Demon!" Siegfried cried out as he brought the sword downwards, I fell down to the ground when I felt someone ram into me like a Two Ton truck, I shielded Mashu and felt as someone wrapped their arms around me and shielded me from the ensuing explosion that happened behind us. The ground trembled beneath us and I heard the deafening the blast from behind us. A powerful gust of wind blew over our heads and if I had a hat by golly it would have been blown away by now. I felt something squishy against the back of my head and I looked up to Jeanne on top of me with her eyes closed. Well this is bloody awkward, it always seems like I find myself in these awkward positions. I don't know why though, it just seems to happen. Awkwardness aside as soon as I had lifted my face another powerful gust of wind bitch slapped me in the face sending dirt and rocks into my face. On top of the dirt to my face and a case of whiplash, the Earth shook violently and a loud crashing sound was heard. Once I wiped the dirt off of my face and blinked several times, I looked up at Jeanne to see her eyes slowly open and our eyes met.

"C...Chris are you alright?" Jeanne asked shyly as a light blush formed on her face.

"Yeah I think I'm alright. Unless we're heaven, after our bodies were blasted against the pavement." I said somewhat jokingly. Jeanne chuckled and looked at me warmly.

"I think if this was in Heaven we wouldn't be needing our Armor and current clothing." Jeanne replied with a warm smile.

"Right, I probably wouldn't be in Heaven anyway with how many sins I've committed." I replied sarcastically and a frown formed on Jeanne's lips. However there was little time for pleasantries right now on the field of combat, so I cut Jeanne off before she could reply. "Come on Jeanne we need to get up." I said and patted her shoulder.

"Right Sorry." Jeanne said and pushed herself off of me and stood up. I sat up and found Jeanne's hand in my face. I looked up at Jeanne and grasped her hand. Jeanne pulled me to my feet and I nodded my thanks at her before looking around to take in the devastation.

The hundred foot wall that had been blocking our escape was now no more than rubble with a massive hole the size of Scathach's ego.

"What was that?" I heard Scathach's voice and I turned to see her slowly push herself off of the ground. I walked over and offered to help Scathach up, but she only swatted my hand away. "I'm fine, I don't need your help." Scathach said and after a moment stood up straight and looked around.

"Alright Geez was just offering to help you out!" I said putting my hands up in mock surrender. "Next time you need help, I'll shoot myself in the leg. That would probably be more helpful to you." I retorted and Scathach opened her mouth about to reply back with no doubt a witty reply, when an irritable voice interrupted us.

"Ku…! Come on Fafnir, rise!" Alter Jeanne cried out and we turned around to see Fafnir crumpled on the ground on top of several buildings. The Wyverns lie flopped over dead on the ground. Suddenly the grunt of a man directs my attention to Siegfried. Siegfried is kneeled before Mashu where he had originally been standing. I had gotten so caught up in rushing over to help Scathach, I had forgotten about Siegfried. Scathach and I rushed over to Siegfried, Jeanne had already rushed over to Siegfried and was checking over him.

"Siegfried are you alright?" I asked as I knelt down next to him, Siegfried looked none the worse for wear. Siegfried turned to look at me with a weary expression on his face, rightfully so. He had just activated his Noble Phantasm and took down two Wyverns and a Dragon more powerful than even a Servant.

"… haa...haa...haa…" Siegfried laughed wearily. "I'm sorry Sir Christopher, but I'm afraid that I'm at limit. My powers will not return me…" Siegfried said. "So Please, withdraw…" Siegfried said wearily as he breathed in and out heavily.

"Siegfried we can't leave you. Come on man, We just saved your ass." I said and Siegfried chuckled heartily. Before I could go on I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder up to see it was Scathach.

"Come on Christopher, now is our only chance to withdraw from this battle." Scathach said. I frowned, but I knew she was right we had toppled Alter Jeanne and her dragon, but her dragon wasn't down for the count and would soon be back up on it feet.

"You're Right." I said and stood up and turned around looking at everyone. "Everyone we are retreating! Head for the wall!" I said waving my hands at them to retreat. Marie and Amadeus reluctantly nodded and turned around and rushed towards the wall.

"Chris, what about Mashu!" Jeanne exclaimed and I looked over to see Mashu still crumpled on the ground. The three of us rushed over to Mashu and I knelt down next to Mashu and shook her shoulder.

"Mashu come on we need to go!" I said and shook her shoulder some more. Mashu didn't respond and I flipped her over on her side, Mashu's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. "Shit is she dead?" I thought to myself and put two fingers to the side of her neck. No it seemed like she had a pulse, so she wasn't dead. "Shit Jeanne, she's unconscious!" I said looking up at Jeanne.

"We can't leave Mashu too." Jeanne said nervously, afraid we may leave another comrade behind to die.

"No of course not. We aren't going to leave Mashu behind, I didn't save Mashu's life for her to die on me now. Let alone the countless numbers of times Mashu has saved me in return." I said and turned Mashu on her side and slowly propped her up straight before pulling her up onto my back while wrapping her arms around my neck and grabbing onto her legs. Oomph. Was Mashu gaining weight or was it just the armor again? Probably just the armor.

"Lancer you're not doing anything useful. Pick up Mashu's shield and let's go." I said turning to Scathach. Scathach scoffed at my statement, but walked over to Mashu's shield and picked it up effortlessly by the handle and held it over her back freely.

"Not doing anything useful my ass." Scathach murmured as she walked past me and headed towards the hole in the wall. I turned to face Jeanne who had withdrew her sword from her sheath and held her flag in her other hand.

"Go Chris, I've got your back." Jeanne said and I nodded my head at her and followed behind Scathach, but not before looking over my shoulder at Siegfried.

"Danke Siegfried für die Hilfe, es war eine Ehre, neben dir zu kämpfen, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Weile (Thanks Siegfried for the help, it was an honor to fight next to you, if only for a short while)…" I murmured. Siegfried looked back at me and nodded his head.

"Die Ehre war meine. Jetzt geh! (The honor was mine. Now go!)" Siegfried replied and with those final words I turned around and dashed off to catch up with the others. I heard Jeanne murmur Good luck before the footsteps of her were heard as she rushed to catch up behind me.

Meanwhile with Alter Jeanne

"Tch Troublesome isn't it? I'll have to rethink my plans onwards. We can't afford to lose anymore wyverns." Alter Jeanne said as Fafnir slowly rose from the rubble. Christopher, Lancer, Jeanne, Mashu, Marie, and Amadeus were long gone. They had been a troublesome lot for someone as powerful as Alter Jeanne, especially the witty Male which Alter Jeanne wanted to personally kill. The introduction of Balmung was unexpected and caught Alter Jeanne by surprise. "… It will be troublesome if that sword is used again." Alter Jeanne said cupping her chin and then turned her attention too Siegfried. Siegfried still stood kneeling before them exhausted, he needed to be dealt with. Alter Jeanne looked over at Berserker and Saber pulling themselves out of the rubble from the dead Wyverns. "Berserker, Saber! That "Dragon Killer" is the prey. Work together to defeat him." Alter Jeanne said and pointed directly at Siegfried. Berserker and Saber faithfully obeyed and darted towards Siegfried, who stood his ground.

"Saber and Assassin should be returning soon. This time, we shall deliver the finishing blow." Alter Jeanne murmured as she tightened her hand into a fist.

Elsewhere

"I can't detect the enemy anymore, but we can't wait around here. So you need to Hurry!" Roman barked into my ears, reminding of me of something I already was aware of. We had been putting as much distance between Lyon and us as we could.

"No Shit Roman, why don't you carry 101 pound girl on you back with maybe an extra 30 pounds if you add the armor." I murmured to myself as I held onto Mashu tightly.

"Quit complaining." Scathach scolded me as she glanced over my shoulder ahead of me.

"Yes Mom. Right away." I replied sarcastically which earned me a stern glance from Scathach. Then I felt movement on my back and Mashu's arms tighten around my neck.

"Mmm…" Mashu murmured as she slowly blinked open her eyes.

"Mashu are you alright?" I asked glancing to the side.

"Y...Yeah… I'm just really tired…" Mashu said yawning, rightfully so. Mashu really had held her own there against the Dragon, holding it off for several minutes before her wall shattered. "I'm sick of this walking though." Mashu added which I chuckled at. "Senpai, I want a horse!" Mashu murmured.

"I'm sorry, mine only has one seat!" Marie said looking over her shoulder at us. Wait Marie had a horse? What did she mean? That made me wonder about what Maries Noble Phantasm was.

"Eh I'm afraid that's beyond my power." I said Sincerely to Mashu. "Besides Mashu we don't have anywhere at our home for a horse." I added and Mashu sighed softly.

"Although I'm accustomed to journeys, this is the first time I've had this kind of journey! No, this isn't just a withdrawal is it!?" Amadeus asked falling back a little to talk for a moment.

"This is what we call a Tactical Withdrawal Amadeus." I replied and Amadeus rubbed his chin.

"I see so what's up next for us? After our Tactical Withdrawal. We did just leave behind one of the few people who could beat Alter Jeanne." Amadeus said pointing out.

"Yeah I know I didn't like it either, but what other choice did we have? There's no way we could have taken on Fafnir and Alter Jeanne. We barely escaped alive." I said pointing out and before either one of us could reply Jeanne put her hand up in front of us.

"Please wait. I can see something at the front, it's…. It's the French army!" Jeanne exclaimed pointing out a blur in the distance. I couldn't make anything out, but Servants had better eyesight than us normal humans. "Wait a second!" Jeanne suddenly gasped putting a mouth up to her hand. "There are wyverns! Those reinforcements aren't for us!" Jeanne exclaimed in an worrisome tone. More reinforcements are you serious? How many baddies are there?

"Bloody hell. Siegfried was right…. One after another." I say glancing off in the distance as the Wyverns come towards us. There were at least eight coming our way with nine Zombie Soldiers. I'm not sure if we had the energy to fight them off.

"It never ends, right Master?" Mashu murmured into my neck wearily, Mashu couldn't even hold her own and she was our main support.

"No it never does Mashu." I replied and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face the owner.

"What should we do Chris?" Jeanne asked, eyes looking to me for answers I wasn't sure I had.

"We have no other option, but to retreat!" I said earnestly. "We're exhausted, Mashu is down for the count, and I'm running on fumes myself." I said as I felt my own body getting weakened. A lot of mana had been spent in Mashu and Jeanne's Noble Phantasm and even though my circuits had gotten use to Three Servants, but I hadn't eaten, slept, or even taken a leak in over a day. "We're all exhausted, me included." I said shaking my head.

"Of course Chris, I can only imagine the strain you're under right now." Jeanne said.

"Yeah well the sooner we can get to safety and I can put Mashu down the better." I said lifting Mashu up a little so I didn't lose my grip on her.

"Christopher the zombies are heading our way, but the Wyverns appear to be breaking off to go Lyon." Scathach said rushing up to us.

"Good I hope Siegfried kills the fuckers." I said, which earned me a stern stare from Jeanne. "Come on Jeanne you're 19 and I'm like an old man. Mashu's drifting between conscious so now is not really the time to care about swearing." I said glancing at Jeanne who ruffled her eyebrows but sighed in acknowledgement.

"What are we gonna do? The Zombies are heading straight for us. Not really any avoiding them." Amadeus inquired, turning to look at me.

"Well shit, not really any place to try and hide. We're stuck out in an open field like a sore thumb." I said looking around and stopped on Scathach. "Lancer can you take care of them?" I asked and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy carrying Mashu's shield?" Scathach retorted.

"Have you ever heard of putting the shield down or I don't know? Using it yourself?" I asked.

"This shield isn't my weapon, I couldn't use it." Scathach replied blinking with a blank a expression.

"Alright Alright. Forget it. Jeanne can you deal with them? Its obvious we can't hide from them or outrun them!" I said turning to face Jeanne, Jeanne nodded her head at me affirmatively.

"Yes of course! I will slice them down and protect you." Jeanne said grabbing the hilt of her sword and unsheathing it.

"Amadeus and I will assist you as well Jeanne!" Marie said pitching in alongside Amadeus.

"Thank you let us go and meet the enemy in battle!" Jeanne said then turned to face Scathach, Mashu, and I. "You three stay behind and we will deal with the enemy!" Jeanne said and the two of us nodded our heads. With that Jeanne turned around and charged towards the enemy with sword and Flagpole in hand with Marie and Amadeus following close behind.

I watched on from a distance as they charged towards the horde, which was much larger than I had originally thought. Jeanne charged in head first swinging her sword vertically as she behead several zombies. Before the zombies behind them could react, Jeanne drove her sword through one of their chest driving it all the way through to the other side with blood gushing out backwards covering the enemies behind them. The zombies to her sides rose their swords ready to drive their swords through Jeanne's face, but were blasted away by Marie as her and Amadeus entered the battle. Jeanne pulled her sword out of the zombie just in time to block a sword strike from a zombie behind her. The zombie struck repeatedly at Jeanne who titled her blade to block the several attacks that had the accuracy of a British guy after a night out on the pub. I was about to cry out behind you, but the zombie behind Jeanne fell exploded from the inside from one of Amadeus's melodies I could imagine. Jeanne quickly dealt with the zombie ending it with a killing blow to the neck before turning around and dealing with the other zombies. For the next several minutes Jeanne slashed and hacked her way through the zombie horde like I did when I was weed eating the lawn, with explosions shaking the earth from Marie's spells, and the occasionally exploding ones from Amadeus. It wasn't long before the field was littered in bodies and the green grass stained crimson. It was then when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Christopher." Scathach murmured from my side. I turned to face Scathach who had been watching unenthusiastically from the sidelines.

"Yes that's me." I replied sarcastically which earned me the usual frown from Scathach.

"Alright Smartass. I just wanted to point out to that large group of figures coming from the east." Scathach retorted as she pointed eastwards, and I turned to look at where she was pointing. There indeed was a large group of figures coming from the east. "Holy Shit Roman aren't you suppose to be telling us when people get closer?" I thought to myself, I brought my hand up to my face to block out the sun and try and make out who they were. "Who do you reckon that is? There's got be at least a few thousand of them. They can't be from Alter Jeanne." Scathach added.

"Well it looks like the French Army, they all looking living to me. I can also fairly make out the banners they are holding up." I said lowering my hand and turning to look at Scathach. "I don't know why don't you tell me Ms. Servant?" I said.

"Cause I'm not a Bloody Archer Class you Numpty!" Scathach retorted.

"Alrighty then…" I said with a rather confused expression. I really wasn't sure what Numpty meant. However if it was coming from Scathach's mouth it probably wasn't her telling me what a kind and intelligent person I am. I turned around and faced Jeanne off in the battlefield.

"HEY JEANNE!" I yelled and Jeanne looked up from the zombie she was stabbing. "The French Army is coming this way!" I called out and it looked like Jeanne was about to reply before she was cut off by a loud indistinguishable roar.

"Arrrrrr!" The Roar came from within the horde of zombies. Zombies were seen thrown off into the sky in several directions and whatever was coming our way was getting closer. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Scathach tightly gripping her spear and narrowing her eyes. Then suddenly a large figure clad in Black Armor burst through the crowd, looking around until it's black visor stopped on Jeanne. The Black Knight charged at Jeanne taking her by surprise as she had just pulled her sword out of a dead zombie. The Knight swung their sword downwards to Jeanne, Jeanne barely had time to raise her sword to block it, but the impact of the Knight's sword was so powerful it sent Jeanne flying backwards as she rolled across the ground before coming to a stop in front of us.

"Such brute force. No doubt that's a berserker." I heard Scathach murmur from behind as I rushed over to Jeanne's side.

"Jeanne are you alright?" I asked Jeanne who was kneeling down. Jeanne looked up at me, she was none the worse for wear with only a few bruises.

"I'm fine Chris." Jeanne said reassuringly as she stood up to her feet. Then an outburst was heard that made us all turn our heads in the direction of berserker.

"You...Bastard….!" Amadeus sneered as he gritted his teeth.

"My, what a coincidence. That's a face that I haven't forgotten." Marie said and I was bewildered as who they were talking to until a figure emerged from the dust left behind from Berserker clapping his hands together. It was a tall man wearing a long black trench coat with white patterns on his coat, under his black trench coat was a white buttoned up shirt. The man wore Black boots and pants. At his side was a sheathed Long black sword that nearly touched the ground, even while pointing at 45 degree angle.

"Well done Berserker." The man said before turning to face Marie. "Why that makes me happy to hear Milady. I haven't forgotten you either, my nostalgic lady. White just like snow." The man sneered. "Yet again, it seems fate has brought us back to reminiscent situation. There must be a special connection between us." The man said with a smug grin. "Aren't I right? I believe it is destiny for me to be your executioner a second time." The Man said and I was taken aback. "Marie's executioner for a second time? So that must mean he killed her when they were still living!" I thought to myself while glaring at the man. I saw Jeanne clenching and unclenching her fist around her flag pole.

"…. Not just during your original life, but execute Marie a second time?" Amadeus inquired. "Charles-Henri Sanson, have you gone mad?"

Charles turned to face Amadeus with a look of disgust on his face and sneered. "Such a lowly human, how unpleasant of you. You dare to disturb my conversation with me and my destined lady." Charles then pointed at Amadeus. "Amadeus. I declare you to be creature of human filth. You see, I'm different. Humans are holy, unlike you." Charles said acting full of himself. I was confused however what he meant that Amadeus wasn't human. "Wasn't he?" I thought to myself. "That is why, I shall give you the honor of being executed. You and I could never see eye to eye." Charles said grabbing the hilt of his long sword and unsheathing it. It was a long black longsword with a silver hilt. "You are a piece of trash incapable of loving humans. You do not understand the preciousness of her, you don't deserve to be by her side." Charles said clenching his fist and shaking it Amadeus.

"…ARRRRRRRRRR!" The Dark Knight suddenly dashed at Jeanne catching her off guard and their two swords clashed upwards sending me staggering backwards. Stumbling to not lose my balance and fall backwards on Mashu. I heard a loud thud and Scathach stepped in front of me with her spear gripped tightly in both her hands.

"Christopher stay out of this fight." Scathach said glancing back over her shoulder. "The best thing you can do is stay out of sight and out of mind." Scathach added.

"I wasn't planning on it. I've still got Mashu to look after, she's still out cold." I said stepping backwards.

"Yes that would be the best course of action Master. This servant… of all the servants we've faced so far, he's the most fiercest." Jeanne said glancing over her shoulder before turning her attention back to Berserker.

"Look at the sky! There are more wyverns flying around!" Marie said pointing into the sky. I looked up to see more Wyverns flying around in circles. "Does that mean Siegfried has fallen and that soon that Dragon would be bearing upon us?" I thought to myself, then Jeanne let out a gasp and then pushed back on the Knight giving him a boot to the chest. The Knight skidded backwards letting out angry snarls. Jeanne glanced back at us.

"…! I must protect the French army! You two take care of the servant!" Jeanne said before running off towards the French Army.

"Wait Jeanne you can't be serious?" I said turning and watching as she ran off. "She seriously was going to leave us with this mindless tank who." I thought to myself.

"Christopher I can handle him, just stay out of my way and keep your head down." Scathach said facing down Berserker in her battle stance gripping her spear tightly, pointed downwards.

"My executioner's blade is pure. I did not want to dirty it lives not to be executed but…" Charles paused thinking for a moment. "If I think about, right now this country is an entire execution ground. Your necks, I shall cleave it in one clean blow." Charles laughed evilly with a bloodthirsty smile, before launching himself at Marie slicing the air where her neck was if Marie had not leaped back in time.

"ARRRRRRRR!" Berserker roared and launched himself at Scathach.

Sparks flew and the sound of metal clashing ringed throughout the field. The loudest clash of course was when Scathach and Berserker clashed their weapons and repeatedly struck one after another giving off a red and black lightshow. Meanwhile Marie was ducking and jumping back dodging Charle's sword swings. Magical balls of energy shot past Charles head from the tip of Marie's finger. It was then when Charles stopped and held his ears with an angst expression on his face. I glared to see Amadeus swinging his baton and Charles glared at him. An explosion from one of Marie's magical attacks consumed Charles and I awaited to see if it had been enough. However much to my dismay Charles burst through the smoke and swung his sword upwards at Marie. Who jumped upwards firing another burst of energy balls from her fingertips.

"Tch…. How much resilience do you have my milady…?" Charles asked as he leaped backwards out of the way of one Marie's explosive spells.

"Ha Sanson…. Have you anything to say now?" Marie said landing on the ground across from him.

"Damn, it would appear as if more Wyverns are coming. As if these two maniacs were not enough." Amadeus said breathing in and out heavily.

I had finally reached the French Army's position after an long run. I stopped and placed my hand on my chest to catch my breath for a few moments before making my case to the French army. After taking several deep breathes I jogged up the nearest French Soldier I could find.

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur, il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps à expliquer, mais vous devez courir! Wyvern vient de cette façon! (Please Sir there isn't much time to explain, but you have to run! There are Wyverns coming this way!)" I exclaimed to French Soldier.

"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire madame? (Wait, what do you mean Madame?)" The Soldier asked me. "Didn't I just say not to ask any questions?" I thought to myself and ruffled my eyebrows.

"Il n'y a pas le temps d'expliquer, courir! Sauf si vous voulez mourir! (There is no time to explain, just run! Unless you want to die!?)" I exclaimed once more in a tone of urgency.

"N'écoutez pas, hommes! Il y a la sorcière du dragon elle-même! (Do not listen to her men! Over there is the Dragon Witch herself!)" A French man who appeared to be the Commander called out to the nervous men. "Tout le monde attaque! Vive la France (Everyone attack her! Take back our home!)" The Commander ordered. "Are you serious? I'm trying to save you." I thought to myself as I jumped back from the several swords that were swung in my direction.

After having set Mashu down behind a tree I reached into my jacket and withdrew my sidearm holding it at the ready while kneeling down next to Mashu behind the tree.

"Scathach did say to keep our heads down. So I don't think anyone will judge us if we sit this one out." I said reaching over and rubbing a sleeping Mashu on the head. Suddenly a pain shot through my arms and I winced grabbing onto the fabric of sleeves.

"You're magical circuits are working overtime Chris, if it keeps up they might explode." Roman buzzed into my ear.

"Well thanks for the reminder." I said wincing as once again pain shot through my arm.

"Even if you only have two servants actively fighting. Mashu and Jeanne's noble phantasm's took a major drain on you. With Lancer and Jeanne fighting, your circuits aren't being given time to recover mana." Roman said.

"Yeah I know, but right now all I can do is hold out here and wait for the battle to come to a close." I said leaning against the tree.

"So hurry the fuck up Scathach and Jeanne…." I murmured breathlessly.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	33. Chapter Thirty Three The Black Knight

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **The Black Knight**

* * *

"Vive La France!" A French Soldier cried out as he jabbed his sword towards my chest. I side stepped out of his way and he ran past me. As he ran past me I brought my elbow down on the back of neck.

"Je suis désolé pour ça! (I'm sorry about that!)" I said as the soldier fell to the ground unconscious. I sensed the presence of another soldier right behind me and I turned around to face my attacker. My ears ringed as I parried the soldier's blade and he staggered backwards. I rose my blade over my head, about to bring the hilt down on his head.

"AH" I exclaimed and clasped my forehead as it throbbed painfully. "What is wrong with my body? I don't feel any blood….. Wait! Christopher! He must be in danger!" I thought to myself and looked off in the direction of Christopher and the others. I had been neglecting my duty to Christopher as his Servant, one of my duties was to protect Christopher and I had completely ditched him! I'm a terrible servant for neglecting him, we had a pact and it was my Duty as a Knight and Servant to protect him. "I must get back to Chris immediately, I can only hope the French Army would heed my warning." I thought to myself pushing the French soldier off of me and turned around preparing to flee.

Suddenly however, before I could flee a loud roar and gust of wind combed the top of my head. I raised my hand up to my face as I looked up into the sky, wincing from the sun beams, but as I squinted I made out what appeared to be the likes of Wyverns.

"Muhahaha! Wyverns. Eat the soldiers first, but leave the girl to me!" I heard the familiar voice of Carmilla up above.

"Tch I really don't need this right now…." I murmured.

"Something wrong Jeanne D'arc? Did I come visit you at a bad time?" Carmilla said slyly with a cackled laugh. I turned my gaze to Carmilla riding on top of her Wyvern, barely making out the outline of them both hovering in front of the sun. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the accompanying Wyvern's were heading straight for the French Army! "I have to protect the French Army! Even if it means putting me in Harms way!" I thought to myself as I dashed towards the French Army to intercept the Wyvern. Knowing full well that the French Army wished to do me harm, I could see the muscles bulge and grips tighten on the swords of the French Soldiers. No matter the age or the face, the Young and the Old, they all had something in common. A Love of their country, and I loved France just as much as they did. I had to protect them. I skidded to a stop in front of the French army a few meters apart before I turned and faced the Wyverns. A Wyvern began its descent with its razor sharp claws open wide ready to scoop up the French Soldiers. I stood my ground with my sword raised in front of me and waited until it drew close, once it was upon me I struck at the feet of the Wyvern.

A loud cry was heard and a shower of blood coated myself and the area behind me. I turned and saw the Wyvern retreat high into the sky leaving a trail of blood in its wake. I sensed another Wyvern from my side and turned around just in time to barely block the Wyvern's attack. I skidded backwards and dug my heel into the ground bringing myself to a stop as dirt shot up behind me. I had little time to react however because another attack was imminent, I turned only around to see an extended claw aiming right for me. Before I knew it I was in its clutches soaring up in the sky above the battlefield. "Yikes!" I thought to myself as I looked down at the ground to see how tiny everyone looked like, they looked like ants. "Just don't look down Jeanne, focus on getting free." I thought to myself as I struggled to break free of its grasp. It was no use however, there had to be another way! I turned and twisted my sword in my hand until….. There! I thrusted my sword through the palm of the Wyvern. Blood oozed everywhere dousing my armor and clothing in it, but the Wyvern let go of me. However now I was in another dilemma, I was now dangling from the hilt of my sword a thousand meters or more above the earth. I extended my hand out to the claws of the Wyvern, outstretching my fingertips until I finally grasped my arm around the claw. With now something else to hold onto, I yanked my sword out from the Wyvern's hand more blood shot out showering anyone below in crimson. I grasped both arms around the claw and I slowly pulled myself up until I could standup. I wrapped my arms around the leg of the Wyvern as soon as I could. "Okay Jeanne now you just need to get up to the top of the Dragon." I thought to myself and looked upwards determinedly. I began to scale the leg of the dragon using the slits in between the scales to grab onto and place my foots in.

It wasn't long before I reached the top of the leg and the rest of the Wyvern was a walk in the park more or less. I finally reached the top of the dragon and stopped for a moment to catch my breath. After a few moments I rose my sword above my head and drove it down into the head of the dragon.

"Just die already!" I exclaimed stabbing my sword repeatedly into the head of the Wyvern, blood gushing out of the wound like a fountain. The Wyvern let out a deathly cry and it began to descend towards the ground. With one final stab for good measure I stood up and watched as we slowly plummeted to the ground. "Okay I need to time this right." I thought as I sheathed my sword and stood there edgily curling my fingers into a fist and then uncurling them as I breathed out. We were now only a dozen meters from the ground, now was as good as a time as any! I leapt from the head of the Dragon to the ground below. I rolled once I hit the ground and came to a stop eventually kneeling. The Earth rumbled and shook behind me as the Body of the Wyvern crashed into the ground. I took this opportunity to breathe in and out for a few moments.

"Owe my head." I murmured rubbing my head as I said that. Just when I thought I was about to have a moment's peace, an explosion shook the ground and dirt shot up from the ground at me from the side. I stood up and saw a crater next to me and looked up in the sky to see several more Wyverns swooping down towards me. I grasped the handle of my sword and withdrew it raising it in front of me, ready to strike once more. However the Wyvern's broke off and instead breathed fire out of their mouths, catching the ground around me ablaze. The Fire quickly spread around me and consumed the ground around me and soon…. I was completely surrounded by fire! "This brings back bad memories…." I thought to myself wincing as I stood in the center away from the walls of fire.

Several more Wyvern's swooped down claws extended, I rose my sword as I defended against their attacks. The Familiar ring of my sword clashing against their scales ringed through the air. The Wyvern's completed their pass mostly unscathed. It was then when I heard the voices of the French Soldiers not far away.

"H-Hey. Là-bas, la "sorcière des dragons"! (H-Hey. There's, the "witch of the dragons")" One French Soldier said pointing at me.

"Mais pourquoi lutte-t-elle contre les dragons? (But why is she fighting against dragons?)" Another French Soldier asked.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est un timing parfait, les vaincre ensemble serait une bonne idée! (I do not know. But it's a perfect timing, defeating them together would be a good idea!)" The French Soldier said.

"Ils ont brûlé ma ville natale. Cela n'a pas d'importance aussi longtemps que nous les tuons! (They burned my hometown. It does not matter as long as we kill them!)" The other French Soldier said. "Tch, their words sting like needles." I thought to myself.

"Coupez le Chit Chat! Archers! Préparez vos arcs! (Cut the Chit Chat! Archers! Prepare your bows!)" A French Commander barked. "Archers! Are they going to fire on me?" I thought to myself panicked. "Viser vos arcs! Et ... FIRE! (Take Aim! And….. FIRE!)" The French Commander said throwing his hand down. The Archers let their arrows fly through the air and I looked up to see a Barrage of Arrows coming straight at me. I rose my sword and deflected several arrows slicing them down before they could hit me.

I winced as several arrows grazed my sides and tore my clothing leaving several cuts across my shoulders. They were just minor wounds however and nothing serious….

"AH" I gasped as I a sharp pain shot through my shoulder sending my nerves into shock, I grasped my shoulder with my free hand. I felt a wet sticky liquid and glanced down there was an arrow sticking in my left shoulder. "It hurts like hell, but I can't just pull it out…." I thought to myself. I continued deflecting the arrows until I felt another pain shoot through my body like lighting. This time it was coming from my lower part of my body, I glanced down to see my stockings were now stained with crimson blood, my crimson blood. There was an arrow sticking out of my knee. I reached down and broke the arrow in half tossing the other half to the side. "I don't know If I can just pull out arrows?! I once met a nurse tending soldiers who told me never to pull out the arrows, because I could bleed out!" I thought to myself and glanced at the cuts on my sides. They were still there as I had suspected, Christopher doesn't have the mana for my wounds to heal!

"So I can't pull them out because I could really bleed out!" I thought to myself and bit down on my lower lip, I was gonna have to tough it out.

It would seem as the barrage of arrows had finally stopped raining down on my head and I stood in the center of the fire ring surrounded by arrows. I pant heavily, my chest rising up and down as I grasp my shoulder.

"Tch! Defending the weak, how Saint-like of you Jeanne D'arc!" The Voice of Carmilla said and I turned around to look up and see Carmilla hovering in the sky above me on her Wyvern.

"Leave me alone!" I groaned as I panted exhausted.

"Fufu, how stubborn of you. You've been overpowered, so go ahead, why don't you ask for help from the French army?" Carmilla asked slyly. "OH YEAH! That's right! You are the "Dragon Witch". You can't ask for their help because they want to kill you!" Carmilla said chuckling. "The saint that was also cruelly burned at the stake, sent to hell and has been resurrected for the sake of revenge." Carmilla said and a coy smile formed on her lips. "What a beautiful, ephemeral, and laughable story and still after all this time you're still struggling." Carmilla said with another chuckle. "However this time you're allies consider you their enemy!" Carmilla said and my mind began to wander off elsewhere, this woman was just trying to get under my skin and torture me. "Hey are you listening, Jeanne D'arc? I wonder what kind of feelings you might be experiencing right now?" Carmilla said and brought a finger up to her lip as she pondered. "Do you want to die?" Carmilla asked and paused for a moment before a wide smile formed on her lips. "Or perhaps you want to kill? Within those soldiers' hearts…" Carmilla said and pointed at the army of French Soldiers. "...is a stake, like that flag you trudge around, that irresistibly wishes to pierce you to your death." Carmilla said mockingly, I knew her motives and I would not let her get to me.

"… normally I would be frustrated by this. But it seems your strategy is to put me into despair. However I'm Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm an optimistic person. Even if I've become the enemy and hated, I will always have the strength to stand." I said looking up at Carmilla with a determined expression on my face. "You won't break me! I like who I am and that's not going to change!" I added.

"Are you insane, woman?" Carmilla asked taken aback. "Tch that's a question I ask myself everyday." I thought to myself, I must be mad to be fighting against an army of French Soldiers, Wyverns, and beings more powerful than humans.

"Perhaps, when I rose and fought for France, I was often told I was insane!" I replied. "I was mocked and insulted for standing up for what I believed in and for fighting for my country, so you would not be the first one to call me Insane." I added.

"Tch I see, light or dark, either way both are insane!" Carmilla said and raised her hand up. "Wyverns!" Carmilla said with a raised voice as she prepared to give orders. I narrowed my eyes and tightened the grip on my sword. I don't think I could dodge this in my current state. "If I do fall I'm sorry Christopher for being a failure of a Servant, I was suppose to protect you and we were suppose to work together. Instead I ran off like an idiot. I can only hope you can forgive me Christopher for my stupidity… And Thank you for everything you did for me… I wish I had gotten to spend more time together." I thought to myself as I stared determinedly at Carmilla not trying to show any fear in the face of certain death.

"Artillerie, fireeeeee! (Artillery, fireeeeee!)" A Male Voice Commanded.

"What…?" I said and snapped around to face the French Army. I saw a familiar face and figure! "No It can't be!" I thought to myself as my eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT….?" Carmilla cried out and looked to face the French Army.

"Gilles!" I called out as I looked at the Knight in Shining Silver armor who had rode alongside me in life!

"Prioritize the dragons! Fire all cannons!" There were several loud crackles ringed throughout the battlefield as the French Army Fired off their Artillery Cannons. The Wyverns were belted by Cannon fire and those who did not escape crashed to the ground dead filled with holes. The Air filled with smoke and the gusts of winds from the Wyverns hitting the ground put the fires out. I coughed as I looked around wandering out from the circle towards where I saw Carmilla's Wyvern fall. It was hard to see, but then I made out the vague outline of a woman. "That must be Carmilla!" I thought to myself.

"Now's my chance!" I said as I gripped my sword and dashed towards Carmilla, or I should say limped towards her quickly. Carmilla was still coughing from the smoke and looked a little beat up from the fall, but she must have sensed me because she looked in my direction.

"Why you…!" Carmilla said reaching for her weapon, but it was too late I was upon her! I slashed my sword diagonally upwards with an elegant slice and blood splattered across my face and body staining me even more. Carmilla leapt backwards out of my reach and grasped her bleeding chest, she had a furious look on her face.

"Tch… as expected of the Ruler. You've even sealed my powers…!" Carmilla said and spat out blood on the ground. "I guess I have no other choice, but to retreat." Carmilla said backing up before turning around and running away leaving a trail of blood in her wake She was running away, Running away in the Direction of Christopher and the others!

"Get back here!" I cried out. I was going to follow her back and stop her from harming Christopher or the others even if I had to limp back! I began the long limp back to the others. "Just hold on Christopher! I'm on my way!" I thought to myself….

My ears ringed as the sound of metal clashing once again filled my ear drums. This brute had matched me blow for blow so far, for a Berserker class Servant who seemed to be nothing more than a mindless brute he had impressive Swordsmanship. "No matter It was only a matter of time before I found an opening." I thought to myself as I once more struck my spear with Berserker's Sword.

"RAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Berserker roared like a mad dog as he brought his sword up over his head and swung it downwards. I leapt backwards out of the way as Berserker smashed his sword into the ground sending a powerful tremor through the ground, and shot dirt and rock upwards as a crack went through the ground. I took a moment to catch my breath and examined him from afar….. It just wasn't right I couldn't read any of his stats. There was a Black Fog shrouding him and it made it impossible to read anything about him, even if I wasn't a proper servant I still should be able to read his stats. However that was not the case, his Black Fog was blocking everything. The other servants were shrouded in Blackness, but it didn't block reading their stats. So that must be his Noble Phantasm, perhaps the Black Fog was blocking an identifying feature that would give his identity away from. Whoever this Black Knight was, he was a Highly Skilled Swordsman. As I was planning my next moves a pain shot through my forehead and it throbbed.

"God… DAMN IT!" I murmured and grasped my forehead until the throbbing went away. "Christopher must be in danger, I felt this throbbing headache almost the entire time I was awake in Fuyuki." I thought to myself while holding the left side of my face. "But last I saw he was carrying Mashu off to safety." I thought myself. The only logical conclusion I could come to is that Christopher was running extremely low on mana, and that would be no surprise as Mashu's and Jeanne's Noble Phantasm must have put a huge strain on him. Any more fighting was eventually going to cause his circuits to overload.

"That just means I'm going to need to finish this battle quickly." I murmured and stared down Berserker taking proper stance. Berserker met my gaze with his Red visor staring right back at me. Berserker and I stared at one another…. Then I launched myself forward darting at Berserker from the side. Berserker matched me and we darted parallel from each other before I launched myself at Berserker thrusting my spear towards him. Berserker rose his sword swung his sword upwards and my spear went upwards missing Berserker barely. I swung the other end of my spear aiming for Berserker's head, Berserker ducked out of the way of my spear and jabbed his sword towards me. I jumped upwards out of Berserker's attack and kicked my feet towards Berserker hitting him square in the helmet sending him staggering backwards several feet. After landing on my feet I dashed forward straight at the staggered Berserker and swung my spear downwards at him. Sparks filled the air as Berserker rose his sword to block my attack. I gritted my teeth and exerted pressure on him and it wasn't long before Berserker leaped backwards out of my attack. I darted forwards in a zigzag pattern and thrusted my spear forward towards Berserker once more. My spear met contact with Berserker and blood shot out from Berserkers back as my spear pierced through its shoulder. Even if it was just a grazing blow it, it still was a blow nonetheless. I stared at Berserker, Berserker didn't even flinch! He didn't look affected what so ever, even though there was a spear plunged through his side. Berserker breathed heavily and raised his left arm and grabbed my onto my spear. My eyes widened and I tugged on my spear, but Berserker wouldn't let go and slowly pulled my spear out of his side until it was all the way out and then threw my spear upwards sending me flying into the sky. It all happened in a flash, I felt my fingers slipping and I finally felt myself lose my grip as and I was sent flying backwards. I landed on my feet and skidded backwards digging my heels into the ground. Berserker turned around and faced me and spun my spear in his hand pointing it towards me. My spear slowly turned from its crimson red too a fully black spear with red lines of corruption. The wound that I had inflicted on Berserker healed and the armor repaired itself.

"Well now you're not playing very fair…." I murmured and a smirk formed on my lips as I raised my hands. Berserker took a step forward and shot toward me leaving a sonic boom in his wake as he blasted towards me. Berserker swung his sword and I ducked my head and curled my fingers into fists and delivered two blows to Berserker's chest. Berserker staggered backwards and I returned to my fighting stance in front of him. "Did you really think I would be defenseless without my spear?" I thought to myself and raised my hands up again once more.

"RARGH!" Berserker roared madly and swung my spear diagonally at me, I ducked underneath his blow and swung my arm at his neck, chopping in the back of the neck. Berserker staggered forwards and quickly turned around to face me once he recovered. Berserker dashed at me with his sword raised over his head and brought it down towards my head. I rose my hands and caught the sword in between my hands meters above my face.

"ARGH!" Berserker groaned and swung my spear down towards my head. I let one of my hands go of the sword and caught my spear with the other hand. Berserker appeared displeased with my resolve and exerted pressure on his blades. I winced as I felt Berserker's sword cut through the fabric of my hands and cut into my hand, with blood oozing out onto the blade. "Berserker's strength far surpasses my own strength. I'm not sure how long I can hold on." I thought to myself as I held onto his blades, pushing back with my own strength.

"Tch…" I murmured as I gritted my teeth and dug my heels into the ground as I felt myself sink into the ground. "I can't keep this up much longer." I thought to myself and looked up into the soulless visor of Berserker. I wondered what kind of mad human being was behind that helmet, one could only imagine. It was then when an explosion hit Berserker from behind and Berserker roared out in anger turning his head too look at his attacker. "This is my chance!" I thought to myself as I let go of Berserker's sword and diverted the attack to my side narrowly grazing me. I went for the arm holding my spear and grabbed it ducking underneath Berserkers arm and I twisted Berserkers arm behind him.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Berserker roared out as I twisted his arm, Berserker's grip on my spear faltered and the spear fell out of his hand and back into my clutches. I sent Berserker on his way with a powerful kick to his back and leaped backwards far out of his reach. Once my spear returned to my hands, the black faded away and it returned to its usual crimson red color. "Berserker must have an ability that transforms anything he has into his weapons, but once he loses it, it returns to normal." I thought to myself as I took a fighting stance, I gripped my spear tightly in both my hands with the tip of my spear pointed upwards with the other half in between my left arm.

"Lancelot! Sanson! We're retreating!" A voice cried out and I turned to see Carmilla rushing up to the battlefield. Her Chest was coated in blood and she looked injured. Then another familiar voice came from my side and I turned to face the voice.

"Wait Stop!" Jeanne cried out as she limped towards them. Jeanne looked like a mess, her entire body was coated in crimson, from her chest to her legs to her face. She was coated in crimson blood, and some of it must be hers as she had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder and one from her knee.

"Jeanne!" I heard Marie call out from behind me. Marie and Amadeus had been fighting the crazed head chopper, and it bewildered me how they hadn't defeated him yet. Jeanne limped up to me and stopped a moment to catch her breath.

"Jeanne you look like shit." I said.

"Ha….Ha….. Ha….. Nice to see you too Lancer." Jeanne replied breathing heavily in and out. Amadeus and Marie rushed up to our side with worried looks on their faces. I turned to see Carmilla and Sanson climbing on top of the back of a Wyvern. Then my eyes shifted to Berserker…. No Lancelot! That thing was Lancelot, one of the Legendary Knights of the Round Table and one of King Arturia's most trusted Knights. Also known as the Knight of the Lake, all that remained of the Brave Knight was an empty husk of a man. I remember once long ago that a group of merry knights had wandered into the remains of my kingdom in Scotland looking for something, for what I did not know. The curious person that I was, I tracked them back to Camelot and had learned one of them had indeed been Sir Lancelot. "It's a wonder why I didn't recognize him sooner." I thought to myself, however I had not seen the man himself and it was so very long ago. I found it a bit ironic I had fought his King in the last Holy Grail, had it not been for my carelessness I might have even been able to beat her. That made me ponder whether or not Lancelot knew that Arturia really had been a woman. I shook my head, that didn't matter right now. Carmilla had ordered their retreat, however Lancelot did not seem to be retreating, his gaze was focused solely on Jeanne.

"…A…..Aurrrrrrrr!" Lancelot groaned and took a few steps forward. "Shit he was going to attack us! That mad dog wasn't retreating!" I thought to myself.

"Lancer where is Christopher?!" Jeanne asked and I felt her shaking my shoulder.

"There's no time to explain! Look out!" I exclaimed as Lancelot dashed straight into our merry crowd aiming for Jeanne. Marie, Amadeus, and I leaped backwards out of the way as Lancelot slammed his blade downwards onto Jeanne. Jeanne rose her blade to deflect the attack and the air filled with sparks. I landed on my feet skidding backwards and rose my spear ready to strike out.

"…. My, My. It seems that Jeanne D'arc has pulled his heartstrings." Charles said from the top of the Wyvern and turned to face Carmilla. "What now, Carmilla? It's no use trying to communicate with him." Charles asked looking up to Carmilla. Carmilla only put her hand on her hips and looked at Lancelot in disgust.

"Tch…. We're withdrawing. We have no obligation to associate ourselves with that insane black knight. If wishes to die let him do so, it is no concern of ours." Carmilla said waving her hand. How typical of them to abandon their comrade, they had no honor or camaraderie. It baffled me how the Throne of Heroes even selected them, but then again the Throne of Heroes baffled me period as I had no connection to it whatsoever. "Lancelot. Make yourself useful with the little time you have left. Fight until your miserable life burns out!" Carmilla said with a smirk before their Wyvern took off into the sky and retreated.

"Tch….! Why, me…!?" Jeanne said gritting her teeth as she held her sword above her head holding the hilt and blade in hand.

"There's four of us and one of him! Come on we can take him." Marie said as she raised her finger about to fire a shot off. Lancelot suddenly grabbed Jeanne by the neck almost choking her as Jeanne gasped and gasped for air. Lancelot threw her into Marie and Amadeus with explosive force. "I wonder if Lancelot could use other humans as weapons?" I thought, but I shook my head. "No I doubt it, it's just likely because of how strong Lancelot." I thought. Lancelot turned and dashed towards a staggered Jeanne who was slowly rising to her feet. It would appear as if Marie and Amadeus had been knocked unconscious. I suppose that was for the best, Lancelot was far stronger than both Marie and Amadeus and would only get in the way. Lancelot swung his blade downwards on Jeanne who raised her blade to deflect the attack. Lancelot's attack was precise and powerful and sent skidding backwards kicking dirt up. I charged towards Lancelot from behind with my spear pointed towards his back ready to pierce his heart.

"Lancer please wait!" Jeanne cried out and I came to a grinding halt. "Are you stupid Girl? You just ruined any chance I had at the element of surprise!" I thought to myself. "Lancer please go and check on Chris! I will defeat Berserker!" Jeanne pleaded with wide eyes.

"Tch…. You are foolish Jeanne, you can't take him out in your current condition!" I said grinding my teeth.

"Even so! Please Lancer go and check up on Chris and Mashu!" Jeanne said as Lancelot struck out at Jeanne and the two clashed blades.

"Hmph… Very well, but don't you go and die. I don't want to have to explain to Christopher on why you died!" I said and Jeanne nodded her head. I turned around and headed off in the direction Christopher and Mashu had headed into…

I watched as Lancer dashed off to go find Chris and Mashu. "I hope Lancer finds Christopher and that he is okay…. Now all that that is left to do is to defeat Berserker to make sure he stays safe. I must also protect Marie and Amadeus as well." I thought to myself as my blade grinded against Berserkers filling the air with sparks. "Easier said than done." I thought to myself as a pain through my knee and shoulder reminded me of the arrows poking my insides. No matter though, I would defeat Berserker despite my wounds! Berserker struck repeatedly at me with precise strikes and I rose my sword to match each one of his attacks. Berserker's attacks were powerful and sent me skidding backwards. Berserker slammed his sword into the ground and sent a black burst of mana shoot towards me through the ground. I leaped out of the way and winced as a pain shot through my leg as I landed. "This arrow really is limiting my mobility…. It makes me just want to pull it out. Just bear with it for now, it just means I will have to defeat Berserker without any fancy movement." I thought to myself. Wait where was Berserker? I thought as I looked around my surroundings, then I sensed movement from above. I looked up in surprise as I saw Berserker bearing down from the sky above. I rose my sword above my head and Berserker slammed his sword down onto my sword with overwhelming force. It sent a shockwave through the ground as a small crater formed around my feet. I look at him straight into his visor and I saw nothing, but an empty husk. The force was eventually so powerful that it sent me flying backwards until I eventually landed on the ground unearthing the dirt as I skidded through the ground to a stop. I looked up to see Berserker shoot off at with a supersonic boom, I quickly rose my sword and took a defensive stance. Berserker swung his sword vertically and our blades clashed filling the air once again with sparks. We clashed repeatedly for several minutes creating a black and blue light show to anyone watching, trying to find an opening, but never finding one. I leapt backwards to try and catch my breath, but Berserker was relentless and lunged straight at me with his sword pointed straight at me. I swung my sword upwards to deflect Berserkers blow, this sent a shockwave through the ground and Berserker staggered backwards. This was my opportunity to go on the offensive! I swung my sword downward at Berserker's helmet and he dodged craned his neck barely missing my blow. Berserker began to step back as I repeatedly struck out at him and we clashed swords several times, Berserker struck out repeatedly at me and I rose my sword blocking his blows. It wasn't until Berserker gained his footing once more that we danced around one another striking out at one another with precision strikes. I was starting to get tired and felt myself growing weaker, I was exerting a lot of mana fighting Berserker in my current state. I stepped forward and locked Blades with Berserker, and I felt myself getting overpowered by Berserker. My heels began to dig into the ground shooting up dirt behind me. "Tch there was something I could try, but it might be risky. I just have to wait until he does the attack again." I thought to myself. I pushed back on Berserker and struck out repeatedly at him, each time Berserker blocked my blow. It wasn't until Berserker smacked me away using left arm sending me skidding backwards wide open. Berserker darted towards me with his sword over his head and I dashed straight towards him with my sword gripped in front of me. It wasn't until I was in close proximity to Berserker that I thrusted my sword forward. My sword pierced straight through Berserker's armor and it went through his heart, blood shooted out the back and coated the ground behind him. Berserker stood there frozen with his sword still above his head. After a few moments Berserker's sword fell to his side and he fell into my sword almost on top of me. Then the helmet began to shiver and shake until it cracked open down the middle revealing the face of a white man with flowing black hair and the black fog faded away. Blood oozed out of his mouth and his eyes gazed at me.

"….. A…..Ar…thur…." Lancelot stuttered. "Huh?" I thought. Oh wait this is Sir Lancelot from the knights of the round table, I get it now!

"Arthur? …. Do you mean your King Arthur?" I inquired and Lancelot nodded his head. "Unfortunately I am not your King, Sir Lancelot. I am Jeanne D'arc." I said shaking my head.

"Ahh…. I see…. I must apologize…. I mistook you my King Arthur, but instead you were the Holy Saint Jeanne D'arc…. I am truly sorry for causing you much pain. I hope you can forgive me…." Lancelot said speaking clearly, I believe the Mad Enchantment had worn off.

"It's quite alright Lancelot, I forgive you. Please rest in peace now." I replied softly with a warm smile.

"T-Thank you Jeanne D'arc. You are truly most generous. I think I can rest easy now…." Lancelot said before fading away on my blade, his blood still staining my blade. Another kill to it's name and my hands stained with even more blood.

"Jeanne!" A familiar voice cried out and I turned around in surprise.

"Jeanne are you alright!" I said slowly making my way towards her, Scathach had told me what was happening and offered to carry Mashu for me while I rushed ahead. Jeanne turned to face me and she had a bright smile on her face. I had witnessed Jeanne finish off Berserker and the two seemed to discuss something, but it was out of my ear shot.

"Christopher forget about me! How about you! Are you alright now? I was deeply concerned for you when I felt a pain notifying me you were in danger." Jeanne replied.

"I'm feeling less shitty, if that's what you mean." I said rubbing my arm, as my magic circuits still pulsated. "You however look like you've been through hell. You're covered in blood and you have an arrow in your knee and shoulder we need to get those out as soon as we can!" I exclaimed and Jeanne smiled softly at me.

"Yes Jeanne we need to get you healed as soon as we can!" The voice of Marie came from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Marie walking up to us from behind with holding her head, Amadeus was slowly getting up behind her.

"Thank you everyone, but Im fine! I'm just so glad you are okay Chris, and you too Marie and Amadeus. You were knocked unconscious by Berserker! Are you sure you're alright?" Jeanne asked still remaining diligent as ever.

"I'm fine Jeanne, it's just some minor scrapes and bruises really." Marie said and this made Jeanne smile affectionately.

"Yes that's really great and all, but we really need to get out of here." The Voice of Scathach came from my side as she walked up to us with Mashu on her back.

"Yes Agreed Lancer! We need to get outta here and find some place to rest and recuperate!" I said and Jeanne nodded her head at me and we prepared to set out before a voice called out to us.

"Jeanne! Stop! You are most certainly Jeanne D'arc!" A voice of a man bellowed out and I turned around to see a Tall man clad in silver armor with flowing black hair waving at Jeanne with several French Soldiers behind him. "Oh boy is this guy going to try and kill us too?" I wondered to myself.

"Not the "Dragon Witch", the true Saint!" The man said and I was generally surprised that there was someone in this country that didn't want to kill us! I turned to face Jeanne to see if she would reply, but Jeanne remained quiet and avoided his gaze looking downwards.

"Is it alright for you to not answer him?" Marie inquired cocking her head, and Jeanne shook her head.

"If I answered him, I would put him in a dangerous position. In our current situation, we do not need their assistance." Jeanne replied sternly, but I sensed some sadness in her voice. "Besides it's too unbearable to band with old comrades that now detest me." Jeanne added and Marie's expression saddened.

"But… do they really detest you Jeanne?" Marie asked and Jeanne turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it, so let's just go." Jeanne said and turned around.

"Come on Jeanne use me for support. So you don't have to walk on your injured leg so much." I said and Jeanne hesitated for a moment, likely thinking I was still fatigued. However Jeanne eventually nodded her head and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we slowly set off far from the battlefield, however before departing I heard the Knight and a Commanding officer discuss something.

"General. What was that….?" A French Commanding officer asked.

"I don't know. I don't know but… we need to re-investigate the "Dragon Witch"." The General replied. "Was it really Jeanne D'arc that killed Charles VII? Or was it a malignant impostor?" The General inquired to the Commander. "Is possible…. That Two Jeanne D'arcs exists in this world?" The General asked and that was the last thing I heard as we limped out of earshot….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	34. Chapter Thirty Four Recovery

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Recovery**

* * *

There was a trail of blood in our wake and I felt as the wet sticky liquid oozed into the fabric of my jacket. The moon was creeping its way across the night sky, shining down upon our exhausted bunch. It had been a few hours of limping and I'm surprised we have gotten as far as we did.

"Hey Jeanne you hanging in there?" I asked, turning my gaze to the crimson covered knight with her arm around my neck.

"Heh…. I'm fine Chris." Jeanne replied faintly, despite her smile we needed to find someplace to rest and tend to her wounds. We all needed rest and food, we were exhausted.

"Christopher up ahead! There is a Fortress, it would be appear as if it's abandoned. It would be wise if we stopped and rested there." Scathach said from ahead and I looked upwards to see the Fortress Scathach was talking about. It was certainly worthy of the title Fortress, the stone walls were massive and the towers loomed high in the sky. However despite this, some of the walls were in ruins and towers were missing chunks from them. Not even a Fortress could keep out Alter Jeanne and her forces, however for now it was as safe as any place to seek shelter.

"No Lancer I had planned on walking until we dropped dead." I replied jokingly, Scathach narrowed her eyes at me with an unamused expression.

"If that is what you wish to do, be my guest I won't stop you. However I will rest here while you continue on your death march." Scathach replied and turned around, continuing her trudge up the hill towards the Fortress with Mashu on her back.

"Geez Lancer I swear." I murmured under my breath and followed behind Scathach with Amadeus and Marie bringing up the rear.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, gaining access inside of the Fortress was easy enough with the massive holes in the wall. We just had to make our way through the rubble.

"Watch your step Jeanne." I said as I shifted through the rubble with her.

"Chris, while I appreciate your kindness." Jeanne said glaring at me. "...I did not hit my head, I can still see clearly." Jeanne replied.

"You coulda fooled me…." I murmured quietly and Jeanne narrowed her eyes at me.

"What was that?" Jeanne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." I replied quickly covering up for myself. Jeanne's expression returned to normal and she glared forward. "It was true however. What was she thinking going up against Berserker in her condition?" I thought to myself as I continued glaring at her. I eventually returned my glance forward and we continued walking until we reached the center of the Fortress grounds where Scathach had come to a stop near several boxes, some benches, and what appeared to be the remains of a campfire. Scathach was slowly putting Mashu down onto a bench near the campfire as we limped up to her. Scathach turned around to face us after setting a sleeping Mashu down.

"Ah what a surprise! You two decided against your death march I presume?" Scathach said sarcastically clapping her hands together.

"Har Har Har Lancer, why don't you set up a connection to Chaldea so we can get supplies." I said as Marie walked over and set Mashu's shield against a stack of boxes.

"Why of course! Right away!" Scathach said sarcastically. "I sense there are some leylines nearby so I'll do that." Scathach said picking up Mashu's shield with one hand and walked a few meters away before setting Mashu's shield down and kneeling down.

"What about us Christopher? We still have plenty of energy left. How can we help!" Marie said enthusiastically and I turned around to face her.

"Marie why don't you and Amadeus scour the castle to make sure we are secure for the night." I said.

"Roger that!" Marie said with a salute and grabbed Amadeus by the arm. "Come on Amadeus let's go!" Marie said and started dragging Amadeus along with her.

"I had rather hoped I would be able to get some rest…!" Amadeus said groaning as Marie dragged him along.

"Oh quit your complaining! You should have plenty of energy for someone who sits on his butt all day composing music!" Marie said dragging an exhausted Amadeus off into the Fortress.

"Now I suppose you and I should look for somewhere for us to rest." I said and looked around.

"More than likely we could find that in the barracks." Jeanne suggested faintly as her eyes gazed around.

"I don't suppose you know where that might be?" I asked and Jeanne shook her head.

"No every Castle is different, so I'm afraid I can't tell you where. I'm Sorry." Jeanne replied sincerely.

"No it's fine, just means we need to limp around for a few more moments." I said jokingly and turned around and started heading towards the nearest doors. I reached out and grabbed the handle of the and pulled towards me.

"Let's see what's door number one?" I said and pulled the door back fully, to no surprise it was pitch black. I reached into my jacket and withdrew a small flashlight from my pockets. I flicked it on and shone it inside the room, it was nothing but a storage room filled with boxes. I slammed the door shut and continued on wards checking behind every door finding an armory and mess hall, but not a barracks. I grabbed the handle and pulled another door back.

"6th time's a charm." I said jokingly. Jeanne smiled faintly, however I could tell Jeanne was still in pain. I clicked on the flashlight and illuminated the room. "Well I guess 6th time really is the charm." I said as the long room was lined with beds going across the back wall. I limped inside with Jeanne and helped her sit down on the closest bed. "Phew!" I thought to myself as I stood up straight and rubbed my back. I myself was exhausted and my body was sore all over, at least my arm wasn't hurting as much as it was.

"Oh geez." I say groaning as I stretch my arms out and arch my back. After a few moments I shine my flashlight around the room to make sure we really are alone. Upon confirming that we were I unslung my P90 and sat it down on a chest in front of Jeanne's bed and looked around.

"I need some lighting if I'm going to treat your wounds so I don't suppose they had oil lamps lying around in Fortresses in this time period?" I asked and Jeanne giggled a little bit.

"Yes we had oil lamps, but you wouldn't find any here in a Castle with lowly soldiers. Oil lamps were usually privileged for the Royals and Noblemen and women." Jeanne said and reached over and grabbed something from a side table. "But we do have candles!" Jeanne said and revealed a candle in her hands.

"Ah yes that's right. Candles." I said taking the candle from Jeanne's hand. With my free hand I patted my pockets and searched for matches. "Damn I don't think I have any matches…." I murmured.

"That's a surprise you don't have something in one of your million pockets?" A voice came from behind me and I turned around to face the voice. The face behind the voice turned out to be Scathach, thankfully. Scathach was standing in the doorway with the moonlight illuminating her, over her shoulder was the still unconscious Mashu.

"Oh? I don't suppose you have matches on you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Considering you have no pockets what so ever." I added.

"Don't be ridiculous." Scathach scoffed and walked over to the bed next to Jeanne and carefully placed Mashu down on the bed before turning around to face us. "Why would I need matches when I can just do this." Scathach said raising her finger in the air she drew what appeared to be a boomerang shaped symbol, drawing the end tip to the candle wick. The blue line turned to orange once Scathach finished and the wick caught ablaze and illuminated the room. "I've established a link with Chaldea and the Director is waiting to speak with you." Scathach said as I turned around and placed the candle on the nightstand.

"Thanks Lancer, I'll do that in a moment first I need to examine Jeanne's wounds." I said kneeling down in front of Jeanne and looked her over.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Scathach asked.

"Yeah can you light the rest of the candles?" I asked and Scathach nodded her head. "Then after that you're free to do as you please." I said standing up.

"Alright." Scathach replied and walked around the room lighting all the candles. Once she lit all the candles, Scathach left the room as quietly as she entered. I turned my attention to Jeanne once she left and smiled faintly.

"I'll be back Jeanne and we'll treat your wounds. Just relax and try not to move around too much." I said and Jeanne nodded her head.

"Alright I'll try to relax." Jeanne said and closed her eyes and drooped her shoulders. I stood up and walked out of the barracks towards where Scathach had placed Mashu's shield. From the outside it didn't seem like anything, but once I got closer I stepped inside of the blue holographic meeting room. Waiting inside the holographic room was the Director, the Director had her arms crossed and her usual expression.

"Director." I said giving a salute.

"I'm glad to hear you made it to safety, you've certainly had one hell of a day Operative." Olga said glaring at me. "You can say that again, this seemed like one of the longest days of my life." I thought to myself.

"Yes Ma'am." I said nodding my head. "I would be more than willing to give you a report Director, but right now I need medical supplies. Jeanne has been wounded and requires medical care." I explained.

"Oh why don't you just heal her wounds using magic?" Olga asked raising an eyebrow. "You are a Mage incase you forgot?" Olga retorted.

"No I did not forget Director, but I'm afraid that I'm low on mana right now and I need to treat Jeanne as soon as possible." I explained.

"I see…" Olga said and her eyebrow dropped back down.

"Tell Doctor Roman that I need bandages, disinfection, and outside of that some food and water wouldn't hurt also." I said. "Oh yes and I need some more ammo as well." I added.

"Very well then I will have a crate of supplies sent immediately." Olga said and I mentally sighed in relief. "However I will expect a report sooner or later." Olga said and I nodded my head.

"Yes of course Director as soon as I get a chance I will give you a full report." I said.

"Yes after the loss of Siegfried we need to reevaluate our options and come up with a new strategy." Olga said in a displeased tone before her hologram flicked away. "Well that went as well as one could have hoped." I thought to myself and the hologram room flickered and died.

A few minutes later

I was tapping my finger against my watch as I watched the seconds pass by, the longer I stood here idling the longer Jeanne had to wait there with her wounds. It was only when the a box manifested itself in the middle of Mashu's shield that I looked up. I bent over and lifted the box up off the ground and slowly walked over to the benches and campfire and dropped the box next to the bench. I lifted the lid of the box and shifted through the supplies. "Ammo clips….. Food rations how kind of you Director… Ah there's the medical supplies." I murmured lifting up a bright red bag with a white cross on it. I unzipped the bag and there was bandages, disinfection, and another wide array of medical supplies. I slung the bag over my back and walked back towards the barracks. Upon entering the barracks I found Jeanne still sitting peacefully on the bed where I had left her. I walked over in front of her and knelt down in front of her.

"You didn't die on me did you Jeanne? If so it would be the first time I've ever seen someone die sitting upright." I joked, Jeanne's eyes slowly opened and glared at me.

"Chris please do not jest, while I appreciate your humor at times. Now is not one of those times." Jeanne replied faintly.

"Right sorry, you just seemed so peaceful despite your wounds." I said unzipping the medical bag once more. "Does it not hurt?" I inquired.

"Too be completely honest with you, it hurts like hell." Jeanne replied.

"No doubt so let's look you over and get you patched up." I said and began to look Jeanne over. I examined the broken arrow sticking in out of her knee, blood had soaked her leggings, however that wasn't fatal. It would still require disinfection and caution. There were several small cuts on her legs as I felt up her leg, I could probably expend a small amount of mana to heal them. As I made my way up her chest I examined her wounds. I noticed Jeanne's face turn a light shade of red.

"Jeanne are you alright? Your face is turning red, are you getting a fever?" I asked.

"W-what? I-It-Its nothing! H-Honest! I'm feeling f-fine!" Jeanne said waving her hands in front of her, Jeanne winced however and grabbed her shoulder.

"You probably shouldn't move your shoulder Jeanne, you still have an arrow sticking out of it." I said taking a seat next to her.

"R-Right!" Jeanne said and looked away as I rested a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to examine the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. It seemed like Jeanne's armor had cushioned the impact a little because the arrow didn't appear very deep. I still should take caution in removing it so that I did not tear and muscle tissues. There were also some minor cuts across her arms, but her armor had protected her for the most part as the cuts were not deep.

"Geez Jeanne what mess did you get yourself into while I was away." I said jokingly as I raised her arm.

"I was very stupid Chris, I'm sorry. I rushed off carelessly and left you behind when you and the others needed me most." Jeanne said, her tone filled with sadness. "I also broke my word as a knight and servant, I swore that I would protect you…." Jeanne said turning to face me.

"It's fine Jeanne really. The French Army was in danger, and you did what you had to do." I said as I turned Jeanne's arm in my hand looking it over.

"But it's not fine! I broke my vow with you as a Knight! I promised to protect you!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"But you ended up coming back Jeanne and you defeated Berserker in your current state. I would say you protected me in the end." I said and let go of Jeanne's arm. "So would you prefer we got the painful part out of the way first or the painless things?" I asked looking up.

"Please get the painful part out of the way first. I don't want this arrow in my shoulder anymore." Jeanne said.

"Alright, I'll need you to take off your veil and top armor parts so I can properly treat your wounds." I say and a red streak went across Jeanne's face. "Also you're probably going to have to rip your legging so I can get to your wound." I added.

"O-Okay I suppose if I have to… I don't really mind. I've never been one to care about material items." Jeanne said shyly and she began to undo the chains around her neck and shoulders, she pulled her veil over her head. The shearing sound of Jeanne's veil ripping as she pulled it off from the arrow. She placed the veil and chains to the side of the bed, Jeanne reached behind her back and undid her chest armor. Her armor fell down in her lap and she placed it too the side, all that remained was Jeanne's blood stained undergarments and her long skirt. Jeanne grabbed onto her wrist and undid the straps to the gauntlets and upper armor on both sides. Once she had undid those all she had to do was slide her arm harness down her arm until they were fully off and placed to the side. Jeanne's gentle small hands were now visible and all that was left was her undergarments.

"Can I break at least half of the arrow off so I can get my undergarments off without ripping them." Jeanne asked turning to face me.

"Well I guess so, unless I have to push the arrow all the way through. I'm still not sure what type of arrowheads I'm dealing with." I said, Jeanne nodded her head and snapped the arrow in half and dropped the other half to the ground. Jeanne pulled her under garments over the arrow and over her head. Underneath was a white bra hugging her breasts tightly. "Even her bra is pure for a saint." I thought to myself.

"C-Chris stop staring!" Jeanne exclaimed as she hugged her breast tightly against her chest.

"I-I-I was not staring. My mind simply wandered off into space." I replied looking upwards into a blushing Jeanne.

"And space just happened to be in the direction of my chest!" Jeanne exclaimed with an embarrassed expression.

"I was just simply amazed at how long it takes to remove your armor." I said telling a tiny white lie.

"I don't even have that much armor on!" Jeanne exclaimed. "The average knight takes at least 10 minutes to remove their armor!" Jeanne said.

"Well maybe you should put more armor on then dummy. You don't even have any chainmail and your breastplate doesn't even cover the most important part. Your heart!" I exclaimed.

"I know that okay! But I do it for mobility!" Jeanne exclaimed continuing to look embarrassed. "Stop staring and hurry up and take the arrow out of my shoulder. It still hurts ya know!" Jeanne said.

"Alright Alright." I said putting up my hands and I unbuttoned my jacket and took it off hanging it on the bedpost behind me. I rolled up my sleeves and rested my hand on Jeanne's shoulder and examined Jeanne's wound. The area around the arrow was caked in dry blood, and the wound seemed to not be deep like I had suspected. I took my thumb and pulled back some of the wound which caused some blood to ooze out. Jeanne winced as I did this, but I had to see what kind of arrow was lodged inside her.

"I can administer some morphine if you like?" I asked glancing up at Jeanne.

"I'm not really sure what that is." Jeanne said with a puzzled expression.

"Plain and simple version is where I stab you with a needle that administers a chemical that deals with the pain." I said.

"I think I'll just bear with it for now." Jeanne replied, I glared back down at Jeanne's wound and pulled back more on the wound and glared down into it. Past the muscles and veins I could see the iron arrowhead lodged in there, it didn't look like it was a barbed tip.

"Well it looks like it's a Bodkin point." I said and reached into my jacket pocket and took out a black pocket knife and unsheathed the knife.

"That means you're going to have to push it all the way through if you want to do it cleanly." Doctor Roman's voice buzzed into my ear.

"Oh why Doctor Roman thank you for dropping in to provide your expert advice." I said and reached into the bag behind me taking out a piece of cloth and bottle of alcohol disinfectant. I unscrewed the cap of the the disinfectant and dipped the cloth in disinfectant taking it out.

"Jeanne I'm going to have to push the arrow all the way through. I'm going to cover the arrowhead in a cloth doused in disinfectant to make sure it's clean." I explained carefully. "It's probably hurt like hell." I added.

"I changed my mind. Can I have that morphine shot?" Jeanne asked.

"Sure Jeanne." I said and placed the knife and cloth down on my lap. I reached into the bag and took out a bottle of morphine and a syringe. I pushed the needle into the bottle and pulled back on the plunger, upon getting the correct dose I pulled the needle out. I took a pad out of the bag and turned the disinfectant over on the pad dousing it. I took the pad and rubbed Jeanne's shoulder, before I took the syringe and poked the needle into her shoulder. I pushed the plunger downwards injecting Jeanne with the morphine. I pulled the needle out of her flesh and took a bandaid out from the bag and placed it over the injection site.

"Sorry that I don't have any pink band aids. Doctor Roman only sent the boring plain ones." I said jokingly.

"I think I'll survive." Jeanne replied.

"Well let's get it over with." I said and placed the syringe down on the bed and picked up the knife and cloth.

"Please just get it out already." Jeanne said and I nodded my head. I took my knife and poked it into her wound pushing it in deep as I pushed the wound open and cut downwards. Blood oozed out of her wound as I cut through her flesh, once the cut was large enough that I pushed the cloth into her wound and wrapped it around the arrow and tied it.

"Okay Jeanne I'm going to push it through." I said and Jeanne nodded her head. I pulled my blood stained gloves out from Jeanne's wound and placed my knife down. I grabbed the arrow and placed the palm of my other hand on the other end of the arrow. I pushed down on the arrow and blood spouted out of the wound as I pushed it further and further through Jeanne's shoulder. Jeanne looked away biting her lip as I continued pushing the arrow through. I continued pushing the arrow through until blood shot out of Jeanne's back and coated the bed behind her.

"AH!" Jeanne gasped in agony as the arrow exited out the other side. I looked behind Jeanne's back to see the blood soaked cloth tied to the arrowhead behind her dripping with blood. I pushed the arrow a little further before I could grasp the wooden part of the arrow and I pulled it out the other end.

"There the arrows out now." I said as I took a pad out of the medical bag and doused it in disinfectant. I rubbed the entrance and exit wounds of Jeanne as I reached into the medical bag and took out a roll of bandages. I outstretched the bandages and wrapped it around Jeanne's shoulder wound before firmly tying a knot to keep it in place.

"Okay that's it for the shoulder Jeanne I said. You can put your undergarments on if you want too." I said as I knelt down in front of her and began working on the other arrow. This time I think I could pull it out without any problems.

"No I think I'll just keep it off for now." Jeanne said as she glanced down at me.

"Alright." I said as I grabbed her right stockings and pulled it downwards sending a tear through them until I pulled them all the way down and off her feet. I held her leg in my hand and poked my knife into her wound working to unwedge the arrow from her knee, until I felt the arrowhead loosen inside Jeanne's knee.

"Christopher if I may ask what is that black thing….. Ahaha!" Jeanne exclaimed as I pulled the arrow out of her knee with blood spewing out of the wound. Some blood splattered across my chest and some got over my face, I wiped my cheek against the shoulder staining my white collared shirt with Jeanne's blood.

"You were asking something Jeanne?" I inquired as I took another bandage wrap out of the medical wrap and wiped Jeanne's wound with disinfectant.

"I was about to ask what is the black thing over your chest?" Jeanne asked, I assumed she was talking about my vest.

"This?" I asked patting my vest and Jeanne nodded her head. "This is my bulletproof vest." I replied.

"Bulletproof vest?" Jeanne inquired raising an eyebrow as I wrapped bandages around her knee.

"It's a vest that is resistant to bullets and knives. It has a plate inside of it that absorbs the impact from bullets varying from pistols to rifles." I explained. "I'll admit that really doesn't do me any good in this time period, but its better than nothing." I said as I tied a knot in Jeanne's bandage.

"Wow that's amazing! So it's like your… armor?" Jeanne inquired.

"It is my armor. It's also referred to as Bulletproof armor. However if I get struck by any bullets, I'm more than likely going to land on my ass. Depending on the caliber." I said standing up and taking a seat next to Jeanne. I lifted her arm and placed my hand over her cuts on her arms, I murmured under my breath and after a few moments a green light emitted from beneath my hand.

"Chris should you really be expended mana while you're still so low?" Jeanne asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'll be fine Jeanne. Healing some of your minor cuts shouldn't kill me." I said as I took my hand off of Jeanne's wound, her cuts had healed themselves and closed. "I'm going to go stuff my face with rations that the Director was generous enough to send our way, so hopefully that will recover some of my mana." I said standing up and walking over to bed post, I rolled my sleeves down and grabbed my suit jacket slipping into it. I walked past Jeanne too the door.

"Just rest for now Jeanne and keep an eye over Mashu will you, I'll be back." I said looking over my shoulder, Jeanne nodded her head. I grabbed the door handle and stepped outside, closing the door behind.

I walked towards where I had left the crates and as I drew closer I had the profuse sound of someone munching down on something. As I drew closer I found Scathach sitting down on the ground behind the box with several green MRE packets open as she chowed down at their contents.

"Jesus Christ Scathach are they even any MRE's left for me?" I exclaimed as I shifted through the box. "Were you planning on eating them all?" I said jokingly. Scathach stopped eating and glared up at with her usual unamused expression.

"No I was not planning on eating them all. I just happen to be extremely hungry." Scathach replied as I took out an MRE packet from the crate and sat down next to her.

"Do you even need to eat? Isn't that what I'm here for? To supply you with mana?" I inquired as I ripped the MRE packaging open.

"Of course I need to eat you moron. Need I remind you I still am a human and still need to do things like eat, sleep, and use the restroom." Scathach replied as she guzzled down the contents of a water bottle. "I'm especially hungry after exhausting vast amounts of mana and energy in battle." Scathach added.

"Alright point taken." I said as I pulled my gloves off and opened a packet of bread and bite a chunk off and started chewing.

"So I assume Jeanne's wounds have been taken care of?" Scathach inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes of course, I wouldn't be out here if they weren't." I replied taking another bite out of my bread.

"You wanna heal my wounds too?" Scathach said showing the palms of her hands which were cut.

"Oh that's hardly even a flesh wound, you'll be fine." I sneered at her, and Scathach closed her hands.

"Just thought I'd ask, but I guess I'm not special enough to receive healing. Unlike our holy saint Jeanne D'arc." Scathach said in a mocking manner.

"Oh piss off, I've healed your wounds plenty of times. So don't wallow in self pity. You'll receive none from me." I replied in a kind. A few moments passed as we sat there munching away at our meals. It was then when Scathach spoke up breaking the silence.

"So now that Siegfried is gone, what are we going to do? What is our strategy?" Scathach asked.

"Fuck if I know…." I replied as I took a sip from my water bottle…

I watched as Mashu's chest rose up and down in her sleep. It was calming in a way, or maybe it was just the morphine that Christopher had administered. "I know Chris told me to rest, but I'm still restless." I thought to myself and felt my face. I felt the dried blood on my face and brought my hand down to see the dried blood on my hands, I wiped my hands together to get the dried blood off. "Also I can't sleep while I'm still covered in blood,I have blood on my face, my legs, and it's in my hair." I thought to myself groaning and took my long braided hair in my hands. It was stained with the blood of my enemies, and maybe some of my own. I stood up and looked around the dimly lit room. There had to be somewhere to rinse the blood off, I couldn't sleep until it was all off. I wandered the room aimlessly looking for somewhere to wash. It wasn't until I was at the end of the room that I discovered a door, I grabbed a candle from one of the side tables and opened the door. I lifted the candle and illuminated a small room, there were some toilets and cabinets. It was a bathroom, or as close as we had to a bathroom these days. I walked inside the small room and used my candle to light the candles in the room, before placing the candle on a small table. I surveyed around the room until my eyes stopped on a steel tub. "Oh Thank Heavens a bathtub!" I thought to myself as I intertwined my fingers and walked up to the tub. Surprisingly the tub was filled with crystal clear water, I dipped my finger into the water. "Brrrrr! The water is cold…. But I guess it's better than nothing. I know my bandages will get wet, but that just means Chris will replace them again. Teehee." I thought to myself smiling as I tapped my fingers together. I reached down and pulled my other stocking down and off my foot. I stood up straight and pulled my skirt down to the ground and stepped out of it. All that was left was my bra and underwear, I reached behind and unsnapped my bra letting it fall to the ground. I grabbed my panties and pulled down down past my knees and slipped them off of my feet. Standing completely naked I dipped my foot into the chilly water, it sent shivers up my body. "Brrr that's really cold." I murmured, but I slowly lowered myself into the water. The water was cool and refreshing as I lowered my head into the water. I looked around and saw there was a shelve above me, lined with bars of soap. I reached up and grabbed one, bringing it down I began rubbing my arms and legs scraping the dried blood off. I undid the braids in my hair and soaked my head in water, combing through my hair with my hands. I rubbed my face with the bar of soap and splashed my face with water. Then the door handle began to rattle and I looked upwards in surprise.

"Oh No! I forgot to lock the door!" I thought to myself in a panic…..

"Ohhh geez." I said with a yawn as I raised my hand to my mouth, I was walking back to the barracks from my long report to the Director and talk with Scathach. The Director said she was going to need to process everything and access our situation before she could formulate a strategy. I also had stuffed my face and felt full, those MRE's may taste like shit, but atleast they were filling. I grabbed the door handle to the barracks and pulled the door inwards stepping inside.

"Huh? Where's Jeanne?" I murmured as I looked around the room. Jeanne's bed was empty and Mashu was still sleeping soundly in her bed. I walked over to Mashu's bed and sat by her beside, stroking her hair out of her eyes. I moved my fingers to her neck and felt her pulse, her pulse felt strong. However I could only assumed she was still completely drained, so it was best to let her sleep. No one deserved sleep more than Mashu, she was the hardest working out of all of us. Mashu had a smile on her face as she slept. Her smile must be infectious because I found myself smiling too. I stood up from Mashu's bed and looked around. "Now where is Jeanne? I thought I told her to rest?" I murmured and walked around the room, it wasn't until I noticed light coming from underneath the door at the end of the hall. I walked over to the door and grasped the handle slowly turning it as I pushed it open. "Jeanne are you in here?" I asked as I scanned the room my eyes stopped on Jeanne sitting inside the bathtub. Jeanne's face turned a deep shade of red and she covered her chest in embarrassment.

"EEK!" Jeanne exclaimed as she covered her naked chest and closed her legs. I felt my face grow hot and a red streak went across my face, and I slammed the door quickly and retracted myself too the Barracks. "My bad Jeanne." I thought to myself as I walked away from the bathroom and out of the barracks to cool my face off. It's not the first time I've seen a naked woman, but when it's a teenaged girl that you only just met a week ago it makes one feel a little embarrassed, especially when you unexpectedly walk in on them bathing. I closed the barracks door behind me and went to go find a place to sit down and collect my thoughts and think about what we were going to do.

A few minutes later.

I had found myself a place to sit down on top of a piece of rubble, presumably a part of the castle walls, and had sat down on it. The piece of rubble was on top of one the castle walls overlooking the entire region. I could see rolling green hills as far the eye could see until they stopped at the mountains. I took my gloves off of my hands and placed my hands in my face.

"Geez what the hell are we going to do." I murmured as I rubbed my temples. I still remembered what Scathach had said during our conversation. "Without Siegfried and his sword, we are at an extreme disadvantage Christopher. Nobody else in our party can slay that Dragon, not even I, and I have slayed many dragons before. Without Seigfried our chances of success are slim to none." Scathach had said during our conversation and she was right. With Seigfried we stood a chance, now that he was gone our party was back to square one. Sure we had Mashu, Scathach, Jeanne, Marie, Amadeus, and I. However not even all of us combined could face that beast. We had barely survived our first encounter, Mashu and Jeanne's noble phantasm barely kept the Dragons attack at bay. Even then their defense was eventually penetrated and we were only saved by Seigfried. I looked over my shoulder to see Scathach sitting by herself at the firepit glaring into the flames. If not even Scathach could take on the Dragon what hope did we have? I faced forward staring back over the landscape. I intertwined my fingers, rested my elbows on my legs, and laid my head against my fist. I sighed deeply and murmured. "Raelin what mess have I gotten myself into?"

"Christopher?" A voice came from my side and I shot up to see Jeanne standing over me.

"Oh Jeanne it's you. I thought perhaps you were Lancer." I said looking at Jeanne, she had cleaned all of the blood off of her and her long blond hair was unbraided. Jeanne was wearing her garments and skirt, but her stockings were absent. "Hey Jeanne sorry about…. You know…. Seeing you in the bathroom." I said looking downwards into my hands.

"Oh it's quite alright Chris, I know you didnt do it on purpose. It was an accident." Jeanne said.

"Thanks I'm glad you're not mad." I said and Jeanne smiled at me.

"May I take a seat?" Jeanne asked.

"Sure." I said nodding my head, Jeanne walked past me and took a seat next to me. We sat there in silence as I rested my head in my hands, Jeanne had rested her hands in her lap.

"Were you praying?" Jeanne asked breaking the silence.

"What?... Oh No I wasn't praying." I murmured shaking my head.

"Oh well I figured perhaps you were praying to our Lord for guidance." Jeanne said and I sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Jeanne can I ask you something?" I asked turning my head to face her, Jeanne faced me with a smile and nodded her head.

"Sure Chris, you can ask me anything!" Jeanne replied, and I faced forward and looked up into the stars.

"Jeanne do you really believe there is a God?" I asked.

"Of course! I myself heard God's laments, which lead me to pick up my sword and fight for my country to end God's weeping!" Jeanne replied. "Why do you doubt our Lord's existence Chris?" Jeanne inquired and I took a deep breath.

"Putting the Big Bang Theory and other Scientific evidence aside for a moment. Let me ask you this then, if there is truly a god. Why would he allow for innocent people to be murdered? Would God not step in and prevent innocent people's lives from being taken from them?" I asked and there was a long pause and I looked down from the stars to face Jeanne, Jeanne remained quiet. "Why does God forsake good people and allow them to be murdered." I ask once more, Jeanne looked up to face me opening her eyes.

"God has not forsaken anyone Chris, however we must be realistic and face the fact that we can't escape Death when it's our time to go. Death is a curse, the enemy of the human race. Death is God's curse on the us for our sins. Christ's resurrection may have triumphed over death, but that victory will never be fully realized until he returns to give us resurrection bodies like his own. Until then, death is our enemy, a painful reminder of God's judgment on our rebellion against our Lord." Jeanne said and paused before continuing. "However God has never forsaken you or anyone. God never abandons his children, he is a kind and loving father who loves us all. God is always with us, always watching over us, however when it is our time to go there is nothing not even God can do about it." Jeanne said. "But you should have faith in knowing there is a place for all of God's children in the holy heaven above. Our loved ones await us in Heaven above where God looks over and takes care of them." Jeanne said with a warm smile.

"So God did not even forsake you Jeanne? You were one of the only ones who answered his weeps and calls for the end of bloodshed. You rose up and fought to end the bloodshed and the long war. Despite such heroic acts you were labeled a heretic and burned at the stake. You were the Girl who answered God's calls and ended the bloodshed. Why did God not stop them from burning you at the stake? " I asked Jeanne in return, Jeanne shook her head.

"I not believe that God had forsaken me in my finally moments like I said before I believe that the Lord has never forsaken a single person. There was just nothing he could have done. Praying, giving offerings, everything is an act not for oneself, but for the Lord. I believed my actions would heal the Lord's Laments. I was not there for any particular purpose, but simply to offer a prayer to God. To me, every second of prayer I take is just as important as every breath I take, a day will not pass where I do not pray" Jeanne replied.

"Even if that's the case Jeanne why are you here now instead of in Heaven where all Saints belong? How would God allow such a thing like the Holy Grail to exist? Why would God allow you to continue your suffering and fighting?" I asked.

"That is simple, I continue to carry out God's wishes. That is my reason for existing. I answered God's laments and I would gladly do it all over again. God has his reasons for me to be here, so I will continue to carry out my work to end his sorrow!" Jeanne replied.

"Jeanne that's not true! You don't just exist just to serve God!" I exclaimed and grasped her by the shoulders. Jeanne eyes widened for a moment, but her expression returned to normal and she smiled warmly at me.

"I appreciate your kind words Christopher, but my time has come and gone. I will never know what it is like to experience a normal life, what it's like to know love or to bear Children. My sole existence is to serve God in any way I can even in death." Jeanne replied warmly. "Damn it how can she just say something like that!" I thought to myself as I gripped her shoulders angrily, after a few moments my shoulders drooped and I let go of Jeanne's shoulders and frowned. "Please don't be sad Christopher, I may never get to experience a normal life, but I am extremely happy that I got to meet someone as kind as you and become your Knight." Jeanne said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Jeanne, I'm glad that I got to meet someone as pure and kind as you too. I mean how many people can say they met an actual saint!" I said cracking a faint smile, Jeanne returned my warm smile and giggled. A moment passed and Jeanne opened her eyes continuing to smile at me.

"Chris if I may ask you, why do you doubt God's existence? Did you lose someone you loved? Is that why you think that God has abandoned you?" Jeanne inquired tilting her head, I found a slight frown form on my lips.

"No it's nothing like that Jeanne. Don't worry about it." I said standing up looking into the night sky. "We should probably get to bed and change your bandages." I said extending my hand to Jeanne. Jeanne seemed a little distraught, but eventually reached up and grabbed my hand. "Jeanne's hands feel so silky and soft!" I thought to myself as I pulled her up. We stood there for a moment.

"Ahem Jeanne you're still holding my hand." I said and Jeanne looked down and a red streak went across her face and she quickly retracted her hand and glanced away.

"Ahaha my bad sorry!" Jeanne said apologetically as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine Jeanne let's go." I said and Jeanne nodded her head and I turned around walking off. I didn't hear Jeanne's footsteps behind me so I turned around to face her. Jeanne was standing there gazing up into the night sky with wishful eyes. "Jeanne are you coming?" I asked, Jeanne looked down at me with a faint smile.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Jeanne exclaimed and rushed up behind me. Jeanne and I returned the barracks where we found Marie, Amadeus, and Mashu sleeping in beds. Scathach was sitting outside the door in a wooden chair with her spear propped up next to her. Scathach told us she would keep watch and switch shifts with Amadeus. Jeanne and I wished her goodnight and tucked into our separate beds respectively, but not before I changed Jeanne's bandages. After that we said goodnight to one another and closed our eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	35. Chapter Thirty Five Drawing Straws

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Drawing Straws**

* * *

I walked the castle grounds with spear in hand as I keep an eye out for any signs of Alter Jeanne or one of her lackeys. Everything had been quiet so far, with the exception of the occasional sparrow chirping. I hadn't gotten any sleep all night and my eyes felt heavy. I rubbed the sand out of my eyes and patted my cheeks. Amadeus had weaseled out of his night shift and I couldn't get anyone else to do it. Mashu, Christopher, Jeanne, and Marie were all exhausted and the responsibility fell on my shoulders. The responsibility always fell on my shoulders, but I was accustomed to such responsibility. As I was caught up in my thoughts a loud thump brought me back to reality. I turned and faced the direction that the thump had come from and crept towards the noise with my spear held out in front of me at the ready.

"La-Lancer!" A voice moaned and when I finally came upon the source of the voice my eyes widened.

"YOU?!"

I buried my face in my pillow and hugged it tightly, for a pillow made in the medieval ages these things were incredible soft. I was barely awake when a hand grasped my shoulders and shook my violently jolting me awake.

"CHRISTOPHER! Wake up!" Scathach's voice barked into my ear. I looked over my shoulder sheepishly and squinted my eyes at Scathach who had the sun's beams shining in directly behind her.

"Morning to you too your Highness." I murmured and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me.

"Wake up you idiot this isn't a time for jokes!" Scathach said in a stern tone.

"Alright Alright." I said and turned in my bed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Mmmm What's going on?" Jeanne murmured as she slowly opened her eyes.

"S-Senpai?" Mashu said sheepishly as she slowly rose out of bed.

"What's going on?" Marie said sitting up as she yawned.

"Yes I concur how can one get beauty sleep with all this racket." Amadeus said rising up and looking around. I turned in my bed and slid my feet into my boots and tied my shoelaces. I suddenly was jerked upwards and felt myself getting dragged along.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Scathach decreed as she dragged me through the barracks door.

"W-Wait for me!" Jeanne exclaimed as she rushed to pull up stockings and hurried to slide into her boots. Jeanne rushed out after me still pulling on one of her boots.

"Hey don't forget me!" Mashu exclaimed and rushed after us.

"Don't forget about us! Come on Amadeus!" Marie said and Marie and Amadeus followed behind Mashu.

A few moments later.

Scathach had dragged me across the Castle grounds to the outer walls and through some of the rubble. I was walking behind Scathach and was about to ask what this was all about, when my eyes widened at what I saw before my eyes.

"Siegfried!" I exclaimed as I found a heavily wounded Siegfried propped up against a Large piece of rubble holding his chest. Siegfried looked up at me as soon as I said his name and cracked a small smile.

"Heh Christopher I guess our farewell was misplaced as we find ourselves meeting once again." Siegfried said breathing in heavily. Mashu, Jeanne, and Marie pushed past me and knelt down next Siegfried examining his wounds.

"I found him lying amongst the rubble Christopher, in a pool of his own blood. His injuries are quite severe, I'm surprised he managed to make it this far." Scathach said turning to me.

"Well we made it this far with an unconscious girl and an injured girl, so I'm sure it was a cakewalk for someone as strong as Siegfried." I said in a joking manner.

"Tch you flatter me Christopher, but I am afraid that this was no easy journey to get here." Siegfried said with a small chuckle, but winced as Jeanne touched his shoulder.

"How bad are your wounds Siegfried?" Jeanne asked and Siegfried winced at her touch.

"I should be able to heal your wounds a little. But, these wounds are too deep." Marie said pressing her hand against Siegfrieds chest wounds and a green glow emitted from Marie's hand and Siegfrieds wound closed and Marie did this to every other wound on his body until she had healed all she could heal.

"…. Unfortunately It would seem like I inflicted with a curse during my Battle against Alter Jeanne." Siegfried groaned as he stood up with the help of Marie and Mashu. Mashu and Marie helped Siegfried limp over to the benches where Siegfried plopped down on the bench. Mashu took a seat next to Siegfried and Jeanne and I sat down across from him on a separate bench. I outstretched my legs and stretched, still sleepy. Suddenly the fire pit lit ablaze and I retracted my feet.

"Ah What the hell Lancer! You almost caught my pants on fire!" I exclaimed looking up at Scathach. Scathach looked down at me with her usual blank expression, but I'm sure under that expression she was smiling on the inside.

"Oh Sorry, that was my bad. I was simply trying to light the fire since it was a little breezy after all." Scathach replied, I narrowed my eyes at Scathach and she returned her gaze at Siegfried.

"So Siegfried may I assume that it was the Dragon Witch who tainted your Dragon blood?" Scathach asked and Siegfried nodded his head.

"That would appear to be the case, since I don't think anyone else is capable of such a thing." Siegfried said intertwining his fingers.

"I'm curious as to why you were in that town anyways?" Jeanne asked.

"To my understanding It seems I was quickly summoned there." Siegfried replied. "So while I was wandering without a master… I saw the town being attacked." Siegfried said.

"Then you went there to help right?" Marie asked and Siegfried nodded his head.

"Yes that's correct… While I'm not as capable compared to when I was alive, I figured I could at least manage with my Illusionary Greatsword." Siegfried replied. "However, multiple servants attacked me at once, making it more difficult than I had thought it would be." Siegfried said. "But, in the heat of the battle a Rider came to my rescue and hid me in that castle." Siegfried said. "So there, I had no choice but to wait given my injuries." Siegfried added.

"Was it perhaps a woman that controlled a dragon?" Marie inquired.

"A dragon…? No, it was a turtle… No, a dragon…. A dragon turtle…. Now that you say that… yes, it was a dragon…" Siegfried said seeming to have been confused at first. "That's right. She had the atmosphere of a Ruler, just like you Jeanne." Siegfried said looking up at Jeanne.

"I see. Then there is no doubt that it was Saint Martha that saved you." Jeanne said.

"I see, she used the wicked dragon Tarasque to break away from the battle, so that was Saint Martha. I must give my thanks to her." Siegfried said and we all glanced at one another before we all glanced at Scathach. Scathach scoffed and turned her head away.

"I see. It's quite alright. She was prepared for it…." Siegfried said. "It is most certain that the help I received is the only reason why I'm still here." Siegfried added.

"Perhaps… Perhaps there is a spell that can remove the curse. However, it must be from a high ranking servant." Jeanne said and I glanced at her.

"Jeanne, are you not able to?" Marie asked.

"Yes Jeanne you are a Saint can you not heal Siegfried?" I asked and Jeanne shook her head.

"…. No. I would try but I'm afraid by myself I don't have enough power." Jeanne replied. "There are multiple curses casted onto Siegfried. Quite frankly it is a miracle that you're still alive Siegfried…" Jeanne said and paused for a moment and cupped her chin. "To remove the curses another Saint is required." Jeanne said after a moment.

"A Saint servant….?" Marie inquired cocking her head.

"…. Ah, that is indeed a possibility." Roman said interjecting into our conversation. "Jeanne D'arc… Sorry how rude of me, I mean Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne holds the Holy Grail." Roman said.

"Yes Roman we know who possess the Holy Grail, but thanks for the update! Just incase we had forgot!" I said sarcastically.

"Hold on Christopher just let me explain. We've detected that another Saint may have been summoned. As of now, we know Saint Martha had been summoned right until Lancer defeated her. Have you met any other Saint servants?" Roman asked.

"I know only of the servants we've faced together." Siegfried replied.

"Same goes for Amadeus and I as well, we don't know any besides the servants we've encountered so far." Marie said and Amadeus standing behind her nodded his head in agreement.

"I have an idea, however it might be stupid." Marie said.

"Go ahead Marie, we're in need of any idea to be honest." I said and Marie nodded her head.

"It might be more dangerous but maybe we should split up." Marie suggested. I cupped my chin and thought for a few moments, I was about to open my mouth and object.

"I think that's the best course of action." Scathach spoke up and gripped my shoulder and I looked up and stared at Scathach.

"Lancer…" I murmured.

"Christopher we are only seven people and France is a Large country. If we wish to heal Siegfried and end this quickly the best course of action would be too split up." Scathach said. I thought for a moment and reluctantly nodded my head.

"Dragon Slayer Siegfried, to solve your curse we will need to defeat Fafnir won't we?" Marie asked and turned to face Siegfried.

"But…" Jeanne faintly said and Marie turned to face Jeanne.

"Jeanne? What is it?" Marie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, no…. it's nothing." Jeanne said and shook her head. "You're right, I believe that's reasonable, so long as it's okay with you Christopher? You seemed hesitant, so whatever you path you choose I will follow. You are still my master." Jeanne asked turning to face me.

"Ah it was nothing, As Lancer already stated this is our best course of action so I have no objection." I replied facing Jeanne. "The main reasons I was going to object was because if Alter Jeanne caught up with either group she could overwhelm them especially if she had that dragon. I was thinking more of strength in numbers. That and I was also concerned for Jeanne's injuries and Mashu's fatigue." I thought to myself.

"Fortunately for us, French territory has been cut to less than half during this time due to Alter Jeanne." Marie said and I raised an eyebrow.

"So I suppose that means no visits to Paris?" I asked jokingly.

"Haha very funny Christopher, but yes that means we won't need to visit Paris and comb up and down every street and building." Marie replied.

"What a pity. I was looking forward to visiting Paris once again, but this time in the medieval ages." I said crossing my leg.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to search. The problem is how to split us up…" Mashu said cupping her chin.

"I've just come with an idea! Let's decide how to split up by drawing from a lottery!" Marie said as a lightbulb went off over her head.

"… A What?" Mashu asked with a complexed expression on her face.

"Shall I get some tickets and a lottery machine?" I asked.

"Or perhaps I shall get a black box?" Scathach suggested.

"Shall I get the rocks?" I said jokingly, even this made Scathach crack a small smile.

"No I mean, for these kinds of moments it should be a lottery right! Amadeus, please prepare the lottery!" Marie said turning and looking up at Amadeus, Amadeus had a disgruntled look on his face.

"You just want to draw things out don't you? I understand." Amadeus said and nodded his head going along with Marie. "I'll prepare the lottery. Now we can split the group up." Amadeus said reaching into his jacket he withdrew six straws from his jacket. I raised an eyebrow "Why exactly did you have six straws inside your jacket?" I thought to myself. "Whoever picks the short straw goes with Marie." Amadeus said holding the straws out in his hands.

"Hey!" Marie exclaimed looking at the short straw she had pulled.

"It seems I'm with Marie." Jeanne said as she pulled a short straw from Amadeus. I walked up and pulled a straw from Amadeus's hand, it was a long straw.

"Long straws will be with Christopher! Christopher Siegfried will travel with you." Marie decreed and I nodded my head. Scathach walked up after me and pulled a straw, it was a short straw and Scathach stared at it with discontent.

"It looks like you're with Marie and Jeanne." I said and Lancer looked up at me.

"So it would appear, how unfortunate." Scathach replied.

"Don't be like that Lancer, you should be happy!" I said with a smirk, and Scathach looked at me unamused.

"And why is that?" Scathach asked.

"Because it means you aren't with me!" I said jokingly.

"I guess that is a positive thing." Scathach said looking backing down at her straw.

"Ouch! You wound me your Highness!" I said.

"You're the one who said it not me." Scathach replied harshly. Next up was Mashu who drew a longer straw, Mashu rushed up to me with a smile on her face.

"Senpai It would appear as if I'm with you." Mashu said cheerfully.

"Yes Mashu I see that." I said smiling and patted her on the head, Amadeus opened his hand and the longest straw was left in his hand.

"Amadeus. You're with Christopher." Marie decreed.

"So it would appear." Amadeus said and looked at Marie with disappointment. "Honestly, I'm quite worried to leave you on your own." Amadeus said and shook his head. "No, now is not the time to be worrying … but instead I shall believe in the fate chosen by lottery. It would be bad luck to go against it." Amadeus said and tried to dawn a smile, it was a very fake smile. "Well, you can always your Noble Phantasm to escape if anything happens. Jeanne specializes in protection as well, so everything should be fine." Amadeus said and turned looking at Mashu, Siegfried, and I. "Actually, shouldn't I be worried with my group." Amadeus asked and I saw Mashu frown and remain silent.

"Hey we have Mashu! And she's one of the best servants there is! So long as we have her the enemy's attack will never harm us!" I said resting my hand on Mashu's head and rubbing it.

"Senpai….Thank you very much!" Mashu exclaimed looking at me wide eyed.

"Lest you forget I can handle myself, I am a fully fledged mage trained in Combat." I said jerking my thumb back towards me.

"Hardly." I heard Scathach murmur under her breath.

"No it's not you two I'm worried about, actually I'm worried about Siegfried." Amadeus said looking at Siegfried who was still sitting on the bench, Siegfried looked up at Amadeus.

"I assure you I can handle myself Amadeus." Siegfried replied.

"Amadeus, try to get along with everyone. You're the type to be misunderstood after all." Marie said scolding Amadeus, Amadeus turned and looked at Marie.

"I don't want to hear that from you. If anything I should be saying that to you Marie." Amadeus replied.

"Hm?" Marie muttered raising an eyebrow.

"No, nothing nevermind. Just try to get into the travelling mindset. If you get hungry don't go try looking for a bakery." Amadeus said. Suddenly Marie's face lit up from what Amadeus said.

"What! I just remembered the time you proposed to me, my heart is beating so fast!" Marie said placing her hand on her chest.

"Wait what? Why would you think that from what I just said!" Amadeus exclaimed.

"A…. proposal? What? With Marie-san? Amadeus-san said that?" Mashu gasped putting a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, you didn't know Mashu? It's a rather famous story." Doctor Roman said interjecting again once more. "If I remember correctly. Mr. Amadeus, when he was six years old proposed to seven year old Marie." Roman said.

"Doctor shouldn't you be working?" I asked.

"What I am….." Roman said and suddenly I heard a smack. "Owe!" Roman exclaimed.

"You're right. Doctor Roman should be working. Now get back to it Roman, I don't pay you to goof around all day." Olga said interjecting.

"Director. Siegfried is still alive, but requires healing from two saints before he can take on Alter Jeanne." I said.

"Yes I'm aware Operative, I've been monitoring the situation closely. I don't sit around and do nothing you know?" Olga said.

"Oh so you approve of our plan Director?" I asked.

"Since Siegfried is the only hope we have of beating Alter Jeanne, of course I do. As for splitting up, its like Lancer said you are only seven people in a large country. So carry on Operatives I will continue to monitor the situation. How copy?" Olga said.

"I copy Director." I replied and with that there was no more chatter from the Director.

"So was what the Doctor said true Marie?" Mashu asked once Roman and the Director had clearly disappeared.

"Why Yes it is! He had slipped and I caught him with hand, he gazed up at me with sparkling eyes and said this." Marie said clearing her throat. "Thank you, wonderful person. I am called Amadeus." Marie said doing her best Amadeus impression, a very good one at that. "If, my lady has not yet been promised marriage from another as beautiful as you, let me be the first to ask you for your hand in marriage!" Marie said in her Amadeus impression and cleared her throat once more. "That's what he said! From the day I was born, I've never experienced such a prosperous moment!" Marie exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Never until the end of the world I would have thought to hear this…. What a nightmare…." Amadeus said facepalming.

"Hehe well of course. I happily told this to everyone!" Marie exclaimed.

"Because of you! It was because of you wasn't it! How could you reject me, what a devilish woman!" Amadeus decreed.

"Well I had no choice. Because it wasn't my choice to decide on my engagement." Marie said and paused for a moment. "And also…" Marie said after a pause.

"And also?" Amadeus said raising an eyebrow.

"You know what happened after in my life don't you? I was happy for that. I was happy to have declined you. That way, you became the musician that the people loved. And then, my life ended as the foolish Queen." Marie said and glanced her eyes downwards. "It can't be helped. There wasn't any helping it. Because I...I was always dreaming about love. I hopelessly fell in love with France didn't I? Unloved by the people, unloved by my country." Marie said. "And because of that way of thinking, in the end, by the hands of my own citizens, my life stopped." Marie said.

"Marie, that's…" Jeanne said sadly before trailing off. Marie looked sadly down at the ground. Then all of a sudden Amadeus grasped Marie by the shoulders and Marie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What is this? Are you an idiot?" Amadeus said sternly.

"Am I really an idiot?" Marie inquired.

"Yes. This is a huge misunderstanding. You fell in love with the country of France you say?" Amadeus asked and Marie tilted her head. "That's wrong. You did not fall in love with the country of France. The country of France fell in love you!" Amadeus said and Marie stared up at Amadeus wide eyed for a few moments.

"Yes you're right. Thank you, Mozart." Marie said and a smile formed on her lips. "But Isn't that strange? If that is the case why was I killed by the people that loved me?" Marie asked.

"Ah. Humans just work that way. Love can easily become hate. Because you were loved, you were also hated." Amadeus explained and took his hands off of Marie's shoulders. I walked up to them and tapped my watch.

"Guy's I'm glad you're getting things off your chest and I'm not trying to be rude, but this really is not the time. We need to get moving and find this Second Saint." I said and the two stepped back from one another.

"Right Sorry Christopher, I just had to explain to Marie why her way of thinking was foolish." Amadeus replied.

"To be hated because you were loved… Because you yearned to be love, those lovers extended their hands." Mashu murmured quietly.

"I see. It's difficult being human isn't it? After all, yes, even in the end, my love couldn't reach them." Marie said and I turned to face her. "But it's alright." Marie said and raised her fist up. "For I am Marie Antoinette, the woman that was in love with France!" Marie exclaimed and a small smile formed on Amadeus's lips and he nodded his head.

"Jeanne! Lancer! Are you ready?" Marie asked looking past Amadeus.

"One moment Marie I just need to go and get my sword and flag!" Jeanne exclaimed and jogged towards the barracks. After a few moments Jeanne emerged from the barracks, fully armored with sword at her side and Flag in hand. "I'm ready Marie!" Jeanne said.

"If I may have a word with you Jeanne." I said motioning her over with my finger. "And wait just a moment also Lancer" I added and Scathach crossed her arms. While Amadeus was saying his goodbyes to Marie, Jeanne rushed over in front of me

"Yes what is it Chris?" Jeanne asked.

"Jeanne how is your knee and shoulder holding up?" I inquired in reply.

"My knee is feeling okay and my shoulder still stings a little bit, but I should be fine." Jeanne replied.

"Well be careful okay I don't want to have to patch you up again, keep an eye on Marie also will you?" I said and Jeanne nodded her head.

"Don't worry Chris, I'll be careful I promise. I'll keep an eye on Marie also." Jeanne said and felt a little relieved at her words, however out of the corner of my eye I noticed that there was a tear in her flag. I took her flag in my hands and examined the rip.

"Jeanne there's a rip in your flag?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah yes…. Every Time I use my noble phantasm the flag tears a little until eventually the flag is no longer intact and then I can't use my noble phantasm anymore." Jeanne replied glancing at the tear in her flag as she scratched her cheek.

"Well don't overuse your Noble Phantasm it's the only one you have." I said and Jeanne nodded her head.

"I won't I promise. Also Chris if your life is ever in danger please use a Command Seal to summon me." Jeanne said sincerely with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah you don't need to remind me. I get the same speech from Lancer. Speaking of Lancer I'm putting her in charge so follow her orders okay." I said, Jeanne reluctantly nodded her head.

"Okay…. but I don't think Lancer likes me." Jeanne said and I chuckled.

"Lancer doesn't like anyone so don't worry." I said. "But don't worry Lancer is extremely intelligent and pretty good at keeping herself alive, she wouldn't do anything that would get you guys killed." I added.

"Well that's reassuring." Jeanne said and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry now get going and stay safe, all of you better come back you hear." I said, Jeanne nodded her head and headed off to join Marie. I walked up to Scathach who was standing there waiting for me.

"Yes what is it Christopher?" Scathach said raising an eyebrow.

"Lancer I'm putting you in charge of Marie's group. I trust your judgement so make sure you guys stay safe and come back safe." I said. "I leave everything up to your discretion as always." I said.

"Understood Christopher." Scathach said nodding her head and was about to take off before I grabbed her by the arm. Scathach looked back at me with her usual expression.

"You stay safe too." I said.

"Do you still doubt my abilities? I think I've proven myself time after another." Scathach said.

"No of course I don't doubt your abilities. If I did I wouldn't have put you in charge. I'm just saying stay safe." I said.

"Well while I appreciate your concern…" Scathach said and pulled her arm away. "Its unneeded, we'll return alive. If anyone should be concerned for their safety it should be you. Don't go and get yourself killed and don't lose Siegfried." Scathach said. "And use a damn command seal if you need me." Scathach added.

"Yeah Yeah I heard you the first thousand times." I said and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me before she took off the group up with Marie and Jeanne.

"Geez that woman sometimes…" I murmured under my breath.

"See you later, Amadeus! I'm going! When I return, please let me listen to your piano again!" Marie said waving back at us as they walked off.

"Ah, Jeanne-san. Try to keep in contact regularly." Mashu called out to Jeanne. "Here is a Chaldea communication device. By using magic, we will be able to communicate with each other." Mashu said tossing a Bluetooth looking device at Jeanne.

"I understand. I'll take care of it." Jeanne said catching it in her hand.

"Take care and all of you come back alive! That's an order!" I called out and Jeanne and Marie waved at us. Scathach lead forward without paying us much mind, the only acknowledgement I got was a wave of the hand over her shoulder.

"I will, thank you! All of you please be careful as well." Jeanne said and with that they disappeared through the Fortress Gate.

I picked my submachine gun off of the chest and slung it under my shoulder and I grabbed my pistol and slid it into my shoulder holsters and buttoned up my suit jacket. Once I turned around I found Amadeus standing in the doorway.

"… Earlier...I wasn't in the position to say anything Im sorry. Shall we begin our departure?" Amadeus asked.

"Sure." I said nodding my head as I looked around the room one last time before walking past Amadeus and to the box where the supplies were. I shuffled through the supplies and took several P90 magazines and slide them into my pockets along with several pistol magazines that I slid into my holster, I also took an MRE to eat on the way there. Once I had gotten everything I needed and made sure that everything we didn't need was in the box, I lifted the box up and walked over to Mashu's shield where I placed the box back down. After a few moments the box disappeared in a blue mist and I walked back up to where Amadeus was standing.

"If you want to go with Marie, I don't mind. Mashu, Siegfried and I can handle it." I said and Amadeus shook his head.

"Not I would just get in the way. I no longer feel any passion for her. She was just a part of a unique path I had travelled… Yes. If I had a normal life, then I'm sure we would have been together." Amadeus said cupping his chin and nodding his head. "But what you know history to be is the truth." Amadeus said.

"So does that mean King Arthur really was a Man and Doctor Da Vinci is a man also?" I asked.

"Senpai we saw Arturia at Clock Tower remember?" Mashu whispered into my ear.

"Yes Mashu I remember twas just a joke. Hoping maybe I could get a reaction from Doctor Da Vinci." I said.

"I do not know the answers to those questions, but what I do know is that I am the man called Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. No matter what choice I make, I shall make it happen." Amadeus said. "No matter what. Any lovers I met, any friends I made, any happiness I could grasp. I threw them away and became scum. I devoted myself to music." Amadeus said resting his hand on his chest. "But, there is just one thing." Amadeus said and paused for a moment. "If I could change my destiny, it would be because of her." Amadeus said after a few moments looking off in the direction Marie had left.

"… Amadeus-san. That means that you still love Marie-san, that's what you are saying right?" Mashu inquired.

"Ah, yes. I still love her. It's just I never loved any other. And so what?" Amadeus asked.

"… I don't know. What you had said before, Amadeus-san. Humans are despicable." Mashu said. "Then by what you are saying, doesn't that mean you think Marie-san is despicable?" Mashu said raising a good point, I turned to face Amadeus and waited for his response.

"Eh? Despicable, even though I love her? Music is a beautiful thing. Humans are a despicable thing." Amadeus replied. "Did you not know the difference? It's just my way of categorizing, you know?" Amadeus explained.

"Eh…eh? But, humans love beautiful things, and…" Mashu said perplexed before Amadeus cut her off.

"It's not like that. Humans only love beautiful things." Amadeus said.

"But…. That's wrong, I don't quite understand but…" Mashu said even more confused.

"Hm, this is something words can't explain." Amadeus said rubbing his chin. "Anyways, you'll understand one day. You're going to be traveling with Christopher for quite a while yes?" Amadeus asked and Mashu nodded her head. "Then I'm sure you'll understand one day. If he properly grows as a person, then he will be the ideal senpai." Amadeus said and I raised an eyebrow. "Grows as a person? Ideal Senpai? I'm already in my mid twenties I don't think I'll be growing anymore than I already am!" I thought to myself.

"I-I see…! The ideal senpai, that I completely understand!" Mashu exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"Hey Mashu don't be getting any wrong ideas." I exclaimed. "This conversation is already getting way off topic!" I said waving my hands.

"I agree with Sir Christopher." Siegfried said standing up from his bench. "While I understand you're having a great conversation. We really should get going moving." Siegfried said. "Finally someone who understands!" I thought to myself.

"Fou… Fou, fou!" Four exclaimed and jumped onto my shoulder from out of nowhere.

"Oh Four! I haven't seen you in a while! I thought perhaps you had gotten lost?" I said as Four rested on my shoulder.

"What!? Damn, Siegfried took my only duty!" Roman suddenly exclaimed. "But I want you to understand my absent minded-like personality too!" Roman said. "Come on. You thought I was the same as those despicable people but actually I'm an amazing person with a deep personality. You're surprised aren't you?" Roman said. "What the hell Roman? Are you fishing for compliments?" I thought to myself.

"Yes, rest assured Doctor. I feel sympathy for you. Fundamentally, humans are… actually, there's one person here who is a good for nothing." Amadeus said and cupped his chin once more.

"Mmhm, thank you Amadeus! This is the first time I've been so happy to be praised!" Roman said and I could only bring my hand up to my face. "Geez Roman sometimes I wonder if you really have a Doctor's Degree?" I thought to myself.

"Doctor Roman enough! Get back to work!" Olga decreed and there was a loud smack.

"Owe!" Roman exclaimed and we didn't hear from Olga and Roman again for the time being. Mashu walked over to pick her shield up and I walked over to her, Mashu turned around surprised to see me.

"Ah Senpai! Do you need something?" Mashu asked.

"Nothing Mashu I'm just checking to see if you're alright since I haven't had a chance to do so? You were knocked out cold after your noble phantasm are you alright now? Is your mana fully restored?" I asked.

"Yes I'm combat ready Senpai! My mana is fully restored and I'm ready to head out." Mashu replied nodding her head.

"Just be careful okay Mashu, I don't want you overexerting yourself." I said.

"I won't, I promise. Thank you Senpai for your concern." Mashu said with a smile, I returned her smile and the two of us returned to Amadeus and Siegfried. Siegfried was leaning on his sword waiting for us while Amadeus had his arms crossed.

"Are you going to be okay Siegfried-san?" Mashu inquired.

"I have enough strength to walk. Besides combat, I think I'll be fine." Siegfried said. "… So you'll have to bear me for a just awhile longer. Sorry." Siegfried said apologetically.

"It's quite alright Siegfried just don't push yourself and if you need any help just let us know." I said and Siegfried nodded his head.

"Well, now that we've got our energy back let's keep going! Let's search for that servant until we're exhausted!" Roman exclaimed into our ears once more.

"Right then everyone let's head out!" I said and we set off in the opposite direction of Scathach, Jeanne, and Marie through the remains of the Fortress wall leaving it far behind us...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! Sorry about the delay, I lost track of time yesterday. I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	36. Chapter 36 Two Saints Are Better Than 1

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Two Saints Are Better Than One**

* * *

I walked across the grassy field scanning the horizons as I lead our little group towards the next town. It been several days since we had departed the Fort, splitting off with Christopher, Mashu, Siegfried, and Amadeus. Christopher had left me in charge of this group of troublesome Girls and so far we had found nothing in the towns except for a few of those Zombie Soldiers, which were quickly dispatched. Jeanne and Marie were a pair of chatter boxes especially the Queen herself. However this time it was particularly quiet behind me, a little too quiet.

"Jeanne, Jeanne! Is everything alright? Why are you making such as scary face?" Marie spoke up breaking the silence. I looked over my other shoulder as my Spear was resting on my right shoulder and saw Jeanne indeed had a twisted expression on her face as if she was fighting with herself mentally. A few more moments passed before Jeanne realized that Marie had said her name.

"Huh?…. Oh, Is It really that scary!?" Jeanne said.

"Ufufu, not really scary actually…. Like you're lost in thought?" Marie said with a chuckle.

"Haa…" Jeanne murmured letting out a long sigh. "Yes You're right. I was thinking about something." Jeanne said.

"Was it about the "Dragon Witch"?" Marie inquired. Jeanne paused for a few moments before nodding her head.

"Yes that's right. It's just as you say." Jeanne said. "Since I was born, I have been guided by God, I always moved forward without turning back. Becoming a spirit, becoming a Ruler. Without a single doubt I accepted this fate." Jeanne explained. "The words of the "Dragon Witch", my soul truly does not agree with what she says." Jeanne said shaking her head vigorously. "My "other self", just exactly… who is she?" Jeanne murmured.

"Mm, just as I thought, you're so beautiful. Very, very, very beautiful." Marie said in her usual chipper tone. I sighed mentally and rolled my eyes.

"Pl-Please Don't tease me Marie." Jeanne said shyly.

"No, it's true. I mean, if I was in your position…" Marie said and paused for a moment. "I would probably accept the words of the "Dragon Witch"." Marie said and I raised an eyebrow.

"… B-But Marie?" Jeanne exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't hold any hate for the people who had me executed. I am 90% sure of this." Marie said and I sighed again mentally. "Only 90% sure? I think I would be 100% sure if I hated someone. I'm 100% sure I hate Christopher." I thought to myself. "But, the remaining percents… perhaps it may be much much smaller." Marie said and pinched her fingers together to try and show the small other percent. "I do harbor a little hatred for my Children's murderers, just for them a little." Marie said and Jeanne let a small gasp escape her lips.

"Because they hated me they killed my children…." Marie said sadly and her hands curled into a fist. "Oh Charles… I feel so horrible." Marie murmured and after a moment her fist unclenched and she looked back up. "That is why to me, when the "Dragon Witch" appears, I think, "Ah, that person is like another me"." Marie explained. "Alter Jeanne has such a convincing aura." Marie said next. "But you're not like that are you Jeanne? That is an amazing thing, a very beautiful thing." Marie said and clasped her hands together. "It's because Jeanne, you truly love humanity don't you?" Marie asked. "When you ran towards the army you saved before, you followed persistently never giving up, even after the outrageous accusations." Marie added and there was a long pause from Jeanne.

"… Yes. I do love them. I finally see now. Because you love them, you do not hate them." Jeanne said nodding her head.

"Yes. That is why France was saved by you." Marie said. "And that's why if you meet the "Dragon Witch", make sure to tell her what you really think." Marie and Jeanne looked up in surprise.

"Tell her what I really think? What should I say…?" Jeanne said at a loss for words.

"Just clearly say what you want to say." Marie said. "Say something like "you aren't me". Or, "I don't know who you are."" Maire suggested and I rose my hand up to my face.

"Lancer if I may ask you something?" Jeanne said looking forward at me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You may. Whether or not I shall answer depends on the question itself." I replied and Jeanne seemed undeterred by my response and asked anyway.

"Lancer how would you handle an Alter you? Would you accept what she has to say?" Jeanne asked.

"Why would there ever be an Alter me in the first place?" I asked in return. "An Alter version of yourself would suggest it's the side of you that you never wanted anyone to see or the side of you that you don't understand. I understand myself better than anyone so why would there be an Alter me? Any Alter version of myself would clearly be an imposter." I replied and Jeanne expression suggested she was digesting what I had just said. "If you are truly as Saintly and as Pure as you say you are then the Alter Jeanne is an imposter." I said before I turned and looked straight forward.

"I see…." Jeanne murmured. ""I am certain that you are ah, um? ….. I don't know who you are?"" Jeanne said as she returned to trying to think of replies to say to Alter Jeanne.

"You're making that strange face again but… I'm sorry, was the advice Lancer and I gave you not any good?" Marie asked and Jeanne shook her head.

"N-no….. it was very helpful." Jeanne said. "Next time I confront her, I'll make sure to tell her what I really think." Jeanne said determinedly.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd be able to." Marie said nodding her head. Suddenly Marie's head jolted upwards as if she had realized something. "Ah, it would be bad if we don't contact the others soon!" Marie exclaimed.

"Yes you're right. Shall we then?" Jeanne asked and Marie nodded her head….

Elsewhere in France

I walk with my hands in my pockets looking forward. Mashu was walking close by my side as Siegfried and Amadeus followed behind us. Four had shifted back and forth between Mashu and my's shoulder in the past few days. I wondered how Jeanne and the others were doing wherever they were, we hadn't heard from them in a few days.

"Senpai your face looks troubled." Mashu said and I turned to see Mashu staring at my face. "What's troubling you?" Mashu asked.

"Oh It's nothing really. I was just concerned that Jeanne hasn't contacted us in a while." I replied.

"I'm sure that Jeanne, Lancer, and Marie will be contacting us soon." Mashu said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah you're right." I said returning Mashu's smile.

"In the meantime We should try our best to find the other Saint. We should be reaching Thiers soon." Mashu said and I nodded my head.

"Thiers…. I believe it was known as a town of cutlery." Amadeus said speaking up. "In fact I see the town now in the distance, it seems it hasn't been completely destroyed yet." Amadeus said and I looked in the distance to see the visible outline of Thiers. Mashu came to a stop and so did I and the others.

"Doctor, do you read any servants in the vicinity of Thiers?" Mashu asked.

"Searching Please Hold a Moment…." Roman said and thirty seconds passed by before Roman spoke up. "I'm detecting two faint signatures of a servant within Thiers." Roman replied.

"Quickly Operatives, try to get in contact with them." Olga barked into our ears. "They could be of assistance." Olga added.

"What if they are hostile Director?" I asked.

"You know the drill Operative." Olga replied.

"Roger that Director." I said affirmatively and then there was an explosion that sent tremors through the ground. I looked up and saw smoke rising from Thiers. "What the hell? It was fine just a second ago!" I thought to myself as I grasped my P90 and held it in my hands at my chest.

"…. Right… Now flames are rising from the town." Mashu said gritting her teeth.

"Four!" Four exclaimed.

"I guess the Party started without us!" I said clicking the safety off on my submachine gun.

"Tch That grinding noise…. How horrible. Oh how horrible…. This feeling, never before such an evil sound, never before such evil magic!" Amadeus groaned suddenly and grasped his ears covering them. "Oh goddesses, lend me your saving hands! What an unsettling premonition, I cannot stop shivering….!" Amadeus exclaimed and Mashu and I had a puzzled expression on our face.

"What's wrong I don't hear anything?" I said turning to Mashu.

"Me neither Senpai. However I suggest we hurry to the Town and find out what's going on." Mashu said.

"Well we're not going to learn anything standing here. Lead the way Mashu!" I said nodding my head.

"Understood! Everyone, follow me!" Mashu said nodding. Mashu rushed towards the castle with her shield raised and I fell in behind her with my gun raised in one hand, and Amadeus and Siegfried followed behind us.

A few minutes later

I pressed up against a wall with my P90 raised up. Mashu, Amadeus, and Siegfried stacked up next to me on the wall and I could hear the sounds of people talking. I motioned Mashu with my hand to move up and Mashu nodded her head and swung around with her shield raised. I swung around the corner with P90 raised against my shoulder with my sights raised over Mashu's shoulder with my finger resting on the trigger. What I found at the other end of the barrel was not what I had been expecting.

"Why you! Why you, why you, why you! You're! Impudent! Far East! Country squirrel!" A long blue haired girl with white wings sticking out of her hair said. This girl was wearing a blue and golden Kimono, white stockings, and a golden ribbon on her back.

"Ufufufufu. Who's really the impudent one? You can't even become a dragon, I am the one who is the true dragon!" A long red haired girl with Dragon horns said. She had on an odd white dress with black and white checkered patterns, black fingerless gloves, a purple bow in her hair, white boots, and a Dragon Tail?

"What the fuck?" I murmured as I wrapped my finger around the trigger.

"Did you really think you won? Elizabeth-san?" The blue haired girl said as she had her fingers intertwined with Elizabeth and the two were butting heads.

"Uuuuu! You can't make me angry! Before I take care of Carmilla, I'll kill you first!" Elizabeth decreed. "You marsh stalker!" Elizabeth sneered.

"I am no stalker. I was just simply secretly watching you from behind to protect you." The Blue haired girl replied innocently, which sounded like a stalker to me. "I am Kiyohime, the woman who lives for love." Kiyohime decreed.

"Your love is a violation of human rights!" Elizabeth decried.

"I don't want to hear that from a pervert with a bloody torture fetish!" Kiyohime sneered. "Anyways this is about you, if you didn't do that then what would've you done?" Kiyohime asked.

"What do you mean by that!? What do you mean by what!? I don't know what you're talking about, please stop spouting nonsense!" Elizabeth exclaimed pushing her head against Kiyohimes.

"…..What? Elizabeth, you're impossible!" Kiyohime said angrily.

"AAAAAA! Shut up shut up shut up! Prepare to die!" Elizabeth exclaimed like a spoiled brat.

"Just go ahead and try!" Kiyohime said pushing back against Elizabeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Both of them screamed like children as they pushed and fourth against one another.

"Stop! Stop! Stop this madness! Any more would be inexcusable, your voices, these sounds, what blasphemy!" Amadeus exclaimed still holding his ears.

"Senpai how should we proceed?" Mashu said glancing over her shoulder at me.

"With extreme caution. We should probably try and break them up and see if we can't get anything useful out of them." I said and Mashu nodded her head. "It's highly unlikely either one of these girls is the saint we are looking for." I said.

"Of course not! Otherwise it would be the day they feel my wrath! If they were Saints then the world's religions would be flipped upside down!" Amadeus said and that made me chuckle.

"The World's religions are already upside down Amadeus." I replied.

"That's besides the point Christopher! Just put a stop to them already!" Amadeus said. Mashu and I slowly crept forward as I pointed my submachine gun over Mashu's shoulder until we were a few feet from them. The two of them were still bickering and butting heads.

"Please stop….! You two!" Mashu ordered from behind her shield, but they seemed to ignore Mashu.

"HEY! Children! Stop fighting!" I yelled at them and that got their attention.

"Huh? Who are you calling a Child Mister?" Elizabeth said glancing at us.

"We need to talk to you two. So why don't you quit butting heads long enough to talk things through in a calm and reasonably fashion." I said.

"I'm busy. Why don't you come back the day before yesterday." Kiyohime said not taking her eyes off of Elizabeth.

"Ha. Soon you won't be so busy. Until the next Holy Grail War!" Elizabeth said turning back to face Kiyohime with a smirk.

"Pfft. Frill-necked lizard." Kiyohime replied.

"Rat snake!" Elizabeth sneered.

"Beaded lizard!" Kiyohime sneered back.

"Viper!" Elizabeth retorted and the two continued to exchange insults.

"Aah, geez!" Mashu said with a sigh.

"God these are really annoying!" I said reaching behind my back.

"Uh, urrgh… my ears are dying…. These filth…. Ah, no, wrong wrong, that's forbidden, I promised Marie…." I heard Amadeus decree from far behind us. "Anyways, Mashu!" Amadeus said peeking his head around the corner.

"What!?" Mashu called out behind her glancing back at Amadeus.

"It's good that they are the enemy. For the sake of protecting this town, we must first start with cleaning them up!" Amadeus said and Mashu nodded her head.

"Black Mamba!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Lizard!" Kiyohime retorted back.

"Oh geez shut up already." I said unsnapped a grenade off my belt, I infused the grenade with magical energy and pulled the pin throwing it in between Kiyohime and Elizabeth. The two looked down in surprise just before it exploded. The ground shook and a cloud of black smoke appeared where Kiyohime and Elizabeth had been standing. Elizabeth and Kiyohime jumped backwards out of the smoke battered, but not defeated. Well at least they've stopped fighting, the two glanced at us before darting off.

"Damn it now they are running off. Probably to go fight elsewhere. Come on let's go after them!" I exclaimed, but just before I was about to rush after them Mashu put up her arm stopping me.

"Hold up Master! More Enemies!" Mashu exclaimed and I looked forward to see a Mist roll in front of us. Ten Golems rose out of the mist, some of them had lances, others had bows or swords. A loud groan was heard and four or five Zombie Soldiers crept out of the alleyways.

"Just great!" I said raising my submachine gun up as I took aim. "Mashu deal with them. I'll handle the others." I said and Mashu nodded her head. Mashu took off into the crowd of Golems smashing into the first Golem she came in contact with. I shifted my gaze to the Golems in front of me and raised my sights up to the first target and squeezed the trigger, sending a burst of bullets out the barrel. The first Golem collapsed in pile of bones as bullets tore through its spine. I shifted my sights to the next target and squeezed the trigger once more sending and burst down range turning the golem's skull into several pieces as it fell forward in several pieces. I turned snapped to the next target and squeezed the trigger sending several bursts down range as I sheared through the golems, riddling them with bullets until all the targets before me were nothing but a pile of bones. Just as I thought I was in the clear there was a loud moan and I turned just in time to see a Zombie Soldier swing his sword at me. I jumped back out of the way and rose my submachine gun up with one hand and squeezed the trigger. The air filled with gunpowder as The Zombie Soldier slumped forward riddled with bullets.

"RAWR!" Another Zombie soldier groaned as it charged towards me. I grasped my submachine gun with my other hand and took aim, squeezing the trigger. A burst admitted from the barrel and a few bullets tore through the zombies, but it wasn't enough to put it down. I squeezed the trigger once more only to hear the metallic click indicating the chamber was empty. I dropped my submachine gun letting it fall down back to the resting position and reached inside my jacket for my pistol. I quickly drew my pistol just as the zombie was on top of me, I clicked the safety off and squeezed the trigger sending a bullet right through the zombies head. The zombie collapsed at me feet in a puddle of blood. There was the footsteps of another enemy right behind me, I quickly turned around and prepared to squeeze the trigger however I feared I was too late, but the zombie could strike at me a giant great sword pierced through its chest, blood spraying everywhere. The great sword was pulled from its chest and Siegfried was found standing behind it. Siegfried took a deep sigh and rested on his Greatsword.

"Thanks Siegfried." I said.

"It's the least I could do. While I can't fight, I'm not completely useless." Siegfried said with a determined look on his face. I nodded my head at him and I turned just in time to see as Mashu jumped into the air and smashed her shield into the ground crushing three golems beneath her shield. Another Golem approached her from the side and Mashu looked up and swung her foot catching the Golem off guard and it fell down. Mashu quickly stood up and smashed the golems skull beneath her feet. Another golem charged Mashu from behind and Mashu swung her shield over her head and brought it down on top of the Golem. I slid my sidearm back into its holster and I ejected the magazine from my submachine gun, dropping it the ground and I slid a fresh magazine in and pulled the bolt back and rose my submachine gun up taking aim at the Zombies. I squeezed the trigger several times sending several bursts at them, the bullets tore through the zombies flesh and armor and they fell down before they even reached Mashu. Mashu stood up straight with her shield and nodded her head at me in thanks. A loud shriek in the sky caused me to jerk my head upwards to see three Wyverns in the sky, two of them were red and the third one was dark green.

"Just great…" I said gritting my teeth. "I didn't have my rocket launcher anymore. Could Mashu, Amadeus, and I really defeat three Wyverns on our own?" I thought to myself. "Maybe I should use a Command Seal and summon Jeanne or Scathach." I thought to myself looking down at my right hand, where beneath the black glove was Scathach's command seal.

"Master lookout!" Mashu exclaimed and I looked up to see six more Golems rise out of the black mist.

"Mashu you handle the Wyverns, I'll deal with the Golems." I said and Mashu nodded her head.

"I will assist you as well Mashu." Amadeus said and rushed over to Mashu. I turned and faced Siegfried, Siegfried was using his Greatsword to support himself.

"I don't suppose you could lend us your assistance Siegfried. Fighting Dragons is your speciality." I said and Siegfried shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." Siegfried replied, just as I had feared.

"Right well we'll just have to make due." I said turning around to face the Golems.

The Air filled with gunpowder once more as I squeezed the trigger repeatedly sending several bursts of hot lead through the golems as they fell to the ground in pieces. Spears landed all around me as the Lancer Golems threw before being mowed down. I slowly backed up and ducked around a corner. At Least eight more Golems had joined the fight, nothing I couldn't handle, but still annoying nonetheless. I peeked around the corner aiming down my sights snapping to the closest target I squeezed the trigger and the golem fell to the ground in a pile of bones and I moved onto the next target sending another burst his way. I ejected my magazine and let it hit the floor as I ducked back behind the wall. I reached into my jacket and pulled a fresh mag out and slide it back into my submachine gun. I peeked around the corner just as a huge cloud of dust swept through the area causing me to retreat back behind the building and three loud explosions shook the ground violently.

"Do you think Mashu and Amadeus will be able to handle the Wyverns." Siegfried asked, I looked to my side to see Siegfried leaning on the wall next to me.

"I have faith in Mashu and even in Amadeus, they've gotten this far so I doubt three Wyverns are going to pose much of a problem." I said.

"For our sake I hope so. If they fail I will hold them off as long as possible giving you time to retreat Christopher." Siegfried said.

"Try to be a little more optimistic Siegfried, pessimism is contagious." I said peeking back around the corner with my Submachine gun raised. The dust had settled barely, but before I even had a chance to try and assess what happened a golem emerged right in front of me and swung its sword at me. I squeezed the trigger instinctively and the muzzle flashed as bullets riddled the golem and it fell to the ground in pieces with several bullet holes through its ribs and spinal cord. "That was a little close." I thought to myself as I kept my submachine gun raised for more golems. Several more golems funneled towards me and each time I squeezed the trigger dropping them.

"Christopher lookout!" Siegfried cried out and I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was thrown backwards. I hit the ground hard and looked up to see Siegfried locked blades with a Golem. I rose my submachine gun and took aim, but Siegfried was in the way and I didn't want to hit him. Siegfried and the Golem moved back and forth constantly in my sight. I gritted my teeth and waited for the right moment, then I pulled the trigger.

The Golem crumbled to the ground in a pile of bones and its sword hit the ground with a loud clunk! Siegfried sighed a sigh of relief and turned around extending his hand.

"Thank you Christopher, I was suppose to be saving you but instead you saved me." Siegfried said and I grasped his hand. Siegfried pulled me to my feet and I dusted myself off. "If I was a full strength that would have possessed little problem." Siegfried said.

"It's fine Siegfried really. I appreciate the help, if you hadn't stepped in I would have probably lost my left arm." I said patting Siegfried on the shoulder. I walked past him and looked around the corner, the dust had finally settled and I saw that two of the dragons were already down for the count missing their arms and heads. All that was left was the Dark green standing before them. Mashu stood before it with her shield raised as it spat out a fireball that impacted with her shield in a black explosion. Once the smoke cleared Mashu remained unscathed, a few feet behind Mashu was Amadeus with his baton out. Amadeus swung his baton and murmured words I could not hear, a music sheet appeared before him and he waved his baton and several of the music notes lite up gold and I saw above the Dragon several dozen golden portals open up in the sky. Very large violin bows with pointy ends poked out of each portal and with the wave of the baton they all flew downwards impaling the Wyvern from behind. The Wyvern let out a ear splitting shriek as they impaled the Wyvern too the ground. With a flick of the wrist each and every single one of them exploded and I saw Mashu leap through the black smoke with her shield raised over her head. I rushed out of cover to Amadeus with Siegfried limping behind me, once the smoke had cleared the Wyvern's head had been cleaned right off and Mashu emerged from behind it covered in blood. Mashu jogged up to me once she saw me.

"All Wyvern's defeated Master!" Mashu said.

"Good work Mashu!" I said and patted her head. "You too Amadeus!" I said patting Amadeus on the shoulder.

"Yes Thank you, but we must hurry and catch up those irritable little girls and put an end to this fighting before more Wyverns appear!" Amadeus exclaimed.

"Yes I agree with Amadeus! Let's go!" Mashu said and turned around, setting off in the direction the two girls had went. Amadeus, Siegfried, and I followed behind her as we trotted up the stone road.

Once we had reached the top it wasn't long before we found Elizabeth and Kiyohime tussling on the ground. It made we wonder if they were actually planning on fighting? Because it seemed liked they had hardly even scratched one another and instead looked like the fighting that puppies and kittens would do amongst one another.

"Gugugugu…!" Elizabeth groaned.

"….. Muuuuu!" Kiyohime murmured.

"There they are Master!" Mashu exclaimed. "It seems we can't let these two continue otherwise the whole town will be destroyed." Mashu said.

"I don't see how they will destroy the town?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Not specifically them at their current stage, but the Wyverns they are summoning." Mashu explained.

"Ah I see. Well that's no good. It would be best to deal with them before any more appear." I said and Mashu nodded her head.

"….. I'm afraid that I am at my limits. I'm going to throw up, ugh. I'll have to entrust you guys to defeat them." Amadeus said holding his chest as he took a seat down on a wooden bench next to Siegfried.

"I'm unable to fight, all I can do is silently watch.…. Sorry." Siegfried said and I nodded my head.

"I understand, let me handle this." I said walking up to the two girls.

"Wait Master! Don't go near them." Mashu exclaimed outreaching her hand to stop me.

"Children stop fighting, and if you are going to fight could you hurry up and kill one another. Right now you aren't getting anywhere in your fight to the death." I said looking down at the two girls scuffling.

"What?" Elizabeth said looking up at me.

"Did you say something?" Kiyohime said looking up angrily.

"Um, what my Master is trying to say is that you two seem to fight a lot…" Mashu said before she was rudely interrupted.

"Go away little puppy!" Elizabeth sneered.

"Being reckless is not the same as being courageous, are you a daredevil?" Kiyohime asked.

"Alright that's enough you two!" I said and reached down and grabbed each of them by the collar and picked them up off their feet.

"H-Hey!" Kiyohime exclaimed.

"P-Put me down you brute! Otherwise I'll show you the terror of a true dragon." Elizabeth sneered as I held both them up by their collars dangling above the ground. I looked at both of them and then promptly smashed their heads together.

"Owy!" They both exclaimed as I separated them and held them apart.

"I'm….I'm defeated….. Kyuu." Kiyohime bemoaned as she rubbed the red mark on her forehead and sighed in a sigh of defeat.

"N-not bad…. I'll, I'll let you go this time…." Elizabeth murmured as she rubbed her forehead. I walked over and set down on another bench next to one another. Mashu, Amadeus and Siegfried walked over and we stood before the two little girls as they rubbed their foreheads in pain.

"Now that you've calmed down, will you listen to us?" Mashu said and the two girls reluctantly nodded their heads.

"…. What is it?" Elizabeth asked looking up as she pouted.

"You don't plan on finishing off the defeated snake, or should I say loser snake." Kiyohime said and I flicked her in the forehead. "Owy!" Kiyohime exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead once more.

"Umm, have you seen any other servants?" Mashu asked.

"I have seen some servants who had went mad. Like this person sitting next to me." Elizabeth said motioning to Kiyohime.

"I may be a Berserker, but I am a Berserker that can perfectly understand words." Kiyohime said.

"What." Elizabeth said.

"What?" Kiyohime replied, and I facepalmed. "Geez what kind of cruel joke is this?" I thought to myself.

"…. Ah, I remember. When I was alive, I saw that quite often. Cats fighting. Aren't you going to continue fighting?" Amadeus inquired. "Look, even now their heads are hitting each other going fugyagugogegeogogo! Go ahead make that sound!" Amadeus exclaimed as lighting shot between Kiyohime and Elizabeth's foreheads, Elizabeth turned and pouted at Amadeus.

"I'm not going to!? But that's Shamisen, you're talking about Shamisen aren't you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this but let's die together!" Kiyohime exclaimed throwing her hands up and I flicked her once more in the forehead and she lowered her arms and rubbed her forehead.

"Anyways! Have you or have you not seen any other servants besides the "Dragon Witch" or Carmilla?" Mashu asked trying to get us back on track, Elizabeth and Kiyohime didn't say anything but continued to stare at each other with arms crossed.

"Master…. It seems that is a waste of our effort." Mashu said turning to look at me.

"I agree this was indeed a waste of our time. We would have been better off letting them kill each other." I said nodding my head.

"What? How dare you call me a waste of your time!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"We don't have any use for you unless you're a Saint." I said.

"….. Hmph. Your quick counterattack was not bad. Anyways, a Saint you say?" Kiyohime said tilting her head. "Within this country are deeply rooted teachings of a Saint, there should be someone around here that has some knowledge of a Saint." Kiyohime suggested.

"Well that doesn't really help u…" I said before Mashu cut me off.

"Really!?" Mashu exclaimed.

"Yes, I encountered someone before I met Elizabeth." Kiyohime said nodding her head. "I had a dangerous fight there but, he helped me realize I was a Berserker by using his sword." Kiyohime said. "His true name was Saint George. He was a famous Saint wasn't he?" Kiyohime inquired tilting her head.

"George! There was a famous Saint called St. George….. Yes, he should be able to help us." Roman spoke up affirmatively. "Do you know which way he went?" Roman asked and Kiyohime shook her head.

"Unfortunately, We split off in opposite directions, if I recall he went westward." Kiyohime said.

"West…. That was the direction Jeanne-san's group went. I'll contact them now!" Mashu exclaimed as she withdrew as she pressed her hand to a bluetooth on her ear.

Elsewhere in France.

We were walking when suddenly the sound of something vibrating was heard. I stopped and turned around to look at Jeanne, Jeanne opened the palm of her hand and the bluetooth device was vibrating and blinking blue. Jeanne picked it up with her free hand and looked at it.

"Umm how do I activate it?" Jeanne said with a puzzled expression and I sighed. "Sorry! Mashu never told me how to operate it!" Jeanne exclaimed, I walked over to her and picked it up.

"You put it in your ear and you press this button." I said tapping the big black button on it.

"O-Oh… Thanks Lancer." Jeanne said taking it out of the palm of my hand. She brushed back her hair and put the bluetooth in her ear and clicked the button.

"H-Hello….?" Jeanne asked and apparently she had gotten a reply quickly. "…. Yes Mashu, don't worry. I was able to detect a servant nearby. We're heading to his position now." Jeanne said and clicked the button once more on the bluetooth.

"Lead the way Jeanne." I said nodding my head, Jeanne nodded her head and lead us towards a nearby town.

A few minutes later.

We rushed down the street of the town towards the servant's location passing by several french citizens as they left the town. It wasn't until we came to a grinding halt in front of a large knight with long flowing brown hair, clad in bronze armor with a white cape. At his side was a longsword with a bronze hilt. He rose his hand and Jeanne came to a grinding halt, as Marie bumped into the back of Jeanne and I slowed down keeping my hand on my spear.

"You there stop. Who are you?" The Bronze Knight said, Marie peeked around Jeanne and faced the Knight.

"I am a servant, Rider class. My true name is Marie Antoinette." Marie said proudly.

"…. I see, I also see you haven't turned mad as well." The Bronze Knight said and Marie nodded her head.

"Yes, we are fighting against Alter Jeanne and her Army. We've been looking for you!" Marie exclaimed.

"I see. And is she a Saint?" The Bronze knight asked pointing at Jeanne.

"Yes I am Jeanne D'arc! Ruler Class Servant!" Jeanne exclaimed nodding her head.

"And you Lancer class servant you are…..?" The Bronze Knight said pointing at me and I remained quiet. "Or Do you prefer to remain nameless?" The Bronze Knight asked and I nodded my head.

"Very well then. This town also, was attacked by the wicked dragon and the witch. I was somehow able to stop them but next time would be impossible." The Bronze Knight said.

"…. Well then, why don't we work together?" Jeanne suggested and the Bronze Knight raised an eyebrow. "We need your help to remove the curse on the Dragon Slayer, but because there are several curses, both you and I must work together to remove them." Jeanne explained.

"I see, I understand the situation." The Bronze Knight said as he cupped his chin and nodded. "...the townspeople have already started to evacuate. Once they are all evacuated, let's depart." The Bronze Knight said and the three of us nodded our head.

"Thank you so very much!" Jeanne exclaimed clasping her hands together…

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven A Queen's Duty

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **A Queen's Duty**

* * *

I motioned the citizens of the town towards the exit in a calm and orderly fashion. The Four of us had managed to get everyone to leave their homes and form into a neat orderly line, they were slowly making their way out of the town through the large gate, which was only one of two entrances out of the town. Jeanne had instructed them to seek shelter in the hills while they waited for the French Army to arrive to help them. "I still don't know why we are bothering to save these people. These people are essentially not real, whatever happens to them in this timeline won't affect them in our timeline so long as we fix this singularity. However if it get's Saint George to come with us, I guess it's but a small price to pay." I thought to myself.

"E-Excusez-moi Madame (Excuse me madam)…" A shy voice said and I felt someone tugging on my clothes. I looked down to see a small girl with long light brown curly hair and light brown eyes, she wore a frill dress and tattered clothing with shoes. "Madame, p-pouvez-vous m'aider? J'ai perdu ma Maman (Madam, c-can you help me? I lost my mom)" The little girl asked. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but no doubt she was lost. I leaned down and lifted her up to my chest holding her there. I glanced around and walked around shifting through the crowd holding the girl tight so I didn't lose her. After a few minutes it seemed like I wouldn't be able to find the young girl's parents, however It was then when I overheard a woman calling out in french.

"Quelqu'un a-t-il vu ma fille? S'il vous plaît j'ai perdu ma fille! (Has anyone seen my daughter? Please I lost my daughter!)" An Elderly french woman with greying brown hair called out. I approached her from behind and tapped her on the shoulder she turned around in surprise, but her surprise quickly dissipated when she saw the young girl. "Ma fille! Je ne peux pas vous remercier assez Madame! Vous êtes un vrai Saint! Merci beaucoup! (My daughter! I can not thank you enough Madame! You are a true Saint! Thank you very much!)" The Woman said taking the girl from my hands and hugging her tight. I stared at her blankly and nodded my head. The woman and her daughter fell in line with the other villagers. Before they disappeared from sight the little girl waved at me goodbye and called out something in french.

"Merci m'dame. Je vais prier pour votre sécurité! (Thank you Ma'am. I will pray for your safety!)" The Little French girl called out. I didn't understand what she said, but I can only assume it was some sort of thanks or farewell. I returned my gaze to the crowd and rest my spear upright as I hold it in my hands as I continue shifting people along out of the town, picking up any stragglers and sending them back on their way. My eyes scanned the crowd, most of them were elderly men and younger women and children. All of the men were no doubt away serving in the French Army, or they had been killed by Alter Jeanne. All of a sudden there was an ear splitting roar and everyone held their ears and murmured in worry. I grasped my spear in my other hand and looked up into the sky. There's no doubt who that was…..

I push through the crowds of panicked people as they rushed to get out of the town. I rushed up to Jeanne and Saint George who were standing close to each other. Jeanne had withdrawn her blade and Saint George was looking up into the sky.

"A Wyvern attack? That seems unusual to send Wyverns, for a small town like this." Saint George said looking back down from the sky.

"No, this seems like far different than an ordinary Wyvern attack. This feeling…I sense….!" Jeanne said before I cut her off.

"It's Alter Jeanne!" I exclaimed as I came to a stop in front of them and Jeanne and Saint George looked at me in surprise.

"What did you say…!" Saint George said with widened eyes.

"We need to retreat! NOW!" I said in a commanding voice.

"Yes I agree with Lancer! Saint George, let us withdraw! As we are now, we would be powerless against them!" Jeanne said to Saint George. However Saint George seemed hesitant to agree.

"…. Even if you say that I can't abandon the people of this town." Saint George said after a pause. "Damn it why must these Saints be so damn stubborn." I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth.

"Ah….. I understand." Jeanne replied and I glanced at her with piercing eyes. Jeanne caught whiff of my stare and lowered her head avoiding my glance.

"Do you not understand the importance of us leaving? We must go! We need to heal Siegfried so we can even stand a chance of defeating Alter Jeanne! Otherwise saving all these people will just be in vain if we don't defeat her!" I exclaimed and Saint George turned his attention to me. "If we don't stop her, poof 8.1 Billion people Dead and Earth Destroyed!" I explained.

"Even if you say that Lancer. Not all of the townspeople have been evacuated yet. I am like this town's mayor, it is my duty to protect them." Saint George said. "It is my duty as a Saint to answer to these wishes, it is not permissible to ignore." Saint George said. "Ugh! These Saints are Insufferable!" I thought to myself and glanced at Jeanne. I grabbed Jeanne by the ear and raised her ear up to my lips. Jeanne gasped in surprise as I held her ear.

"Jeanne talk some sense into your Saint friend. Nothing I say seems to be getting through! If we don't leave now Jeanne Alter will be on top of us and we'll all be dead. Remember what Christopher ordered us to do." I whispered into Jeanne's ear, reminding her of our Master's orders.

"Y-Yes Lancer! I understand." Jeanne whispered back nodding her head. I let go of Jeanne's ear and Jeanne turned to face Saint George.

"Saint George Please Listen to us! If we do not leave now Alter Jeanne will surely…..!" Jeanne said before Saint George cut her off.

"…. I understand. If we stay here we'll probably die." Saint George said and beat his fist against his chest. "But, even so I won't leave anyone behind." Saint George said, and I was about to open my mouth before I heard the footsteps of someone rushing up to us.

"George, your head, heart, and your body are tough aren't they?" Marie said rushing up to us. Saint George turned to face Marie in surprise with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh Pardon me?" Saint George said raising an eyebrow.

"But, that part about you is very cute. I'm so moved." Marie said and I facepalmed, "Marie I swear you make no sense." I thought to myself.

"For that reason, please pass on that duty to me." Marie said walking up to Saint George and clasping his hands and raising them up.

"What…?" Jeanne exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow.

"I am the Queen of France. Though I exist in the future, the past is also my reality." Marie said. "To defend the townspeople is also my duty. And So I will pass on another great task to you Holy Saint George." Marie said and looked up at Saint George. "Saint George. Please work together with Jeanne D'arc to remove the Dragonslayer's curse." Marie decreed. "By the name of Marie Antoinette. I will certainly protect this town." Marie said.

"Wait! Please Marie don't do this!" Jeanne exclaimed. "Marie, let's fight together! It's no use going alone, if we fought together then…" Jeanne said before Marie ended up interrupting her.

"It makes me very happy to hear you say that but it's no use Jeanne." Marie said facing Jeanne with a bright warm smile. "I'm certain, I was summoned here for this purpose." Marie said. "It wasn't to hate the enemy, or to defeat the enemy. It was my destiny to be summoned to protect my people. This time, I will make sure to protect the ones important to me. For the sake of protecting my precious country. The just thing to do is to stay behind." Marie said with a determined look before her tone turned somber. "Ah, but please apologize to Amadeus for me. I won't be able to listen to his piano after all. He was six years old, I was seven years old. Since that time, we've only kept passing each other, didn't we?" Marie said with a sigh.

"Marie….!" Jeanne gasped.

"George-sama, is this alright with you?" Marie said and turned looking upwards at Saint George. Saint George mused over Marie's words for a few moments before opening his eyes, indicating he had made up his mind.

"…. Yes It's fine, so long as it's what you want. I accept this role with my head bowed down your Majesty." Saint George said kneeling down with his head lowered. Marie smiled down at Saint George and let go of his hands. Saint George stood up and bowed his head once more before walking over to Jeanne and I.

"Marie…." Jeanne said in a somber tone.

"Well now, go Jeanne and Lancer. To have fought, under your flag, was a grand honor." Marie said with a warm smile looking at us. Jeanne wiped away a tear running down her face.

"Yes…. I'll be waiting for you." Jeanne said before Saint George and her ran off. I walked up to Marie and glared down at her.

"Lancer…. While I know you do not think fondly of me, it was still a great honor to have met someone as noble, wise, and talented as you. Even if I do not know your true name, I think of you as a friend just as I do Jeanne and the others." Marie said and I gritted my teeth. "Please tell Christopher I'm glad to have fought alongside him, he is truly a noble and kind man at heart, but I fear he might be troubled by something so please do take care of him all three of you! He really is a kind Master!" Marie said. I grasped Marie by the collar and picked her up off the ground.

"Tch What the hell are you talking about Marie? You're not going to die, once you see the rest of the townsfolk off I better see you following quickly on our heels. That's an order damn it." I barked poking her in the chest. Marie's expression was one of awe and after a moment she smiled warmly at me and saluted me.

"Yes of course Lancer I'll be right behind you! Don't worry!" Marie exclaimed and I placed her back down on the ground.

"I'll be damned if I have to tell Christopher you went off and got yourself killed so don't you die." I said and Marie giggled.

"Go on Lancer! Don't worry! I'll catch up with you and then all of us will defeat Alter Jeanne and save France once more!" Marie said smiling and I nodded my head at her before taking off. As I jogged to catch up with Jeanne and Saint George I heard Marie murmur. "Yes, I'll catch up in no time…."

Marie rushed to intercept the enemy before they could reach the townsfolk and catch up to Jeanne, Lancer, and Saint George. Marie stopped at a crossroads of several stores and looked around her surroundings.

"Sanson, you've come haven't you?" Marie said glancing around. The White haired man emerged from the side street and faced Marie across from the intersection with his hand on his long black claymore.

"Of course I would. Proper certification is required for execution. In your original life, and here as well. There is no one else more qualified to execute you besides me. That is what you're actually feeling as well aren't you, Marie?" Sanson asked with a wicked smile.

"….. um…. Please wait, Sanson. I know that you are a great executioner." Marie said clasping her hands together. "Because even though you are brutal and relentless, you most definitely despise criminals. I also know that you had deep respect for the guillotine." Marie said trying to reason with the madman. "But, because of that you're the only one who can execute me? Isn't that strange?" Marie inquired tilting her head.

"It isn't strange at all. I was born into an executioner's lineage, I was only taught things surrounding execution." Sanson said shrugging. "So I cannot agree with you. Not just your heartfelt speech, but with your very existence! After all, you dare to refuse my execution." Sanson said slowly withdrawing his sword from its sheath. "It goes without saying that great executioners make sure that criminals suffer in pain. That is what I plan to do to you." Sanson said smiling. "What a great pleasure. Those final moments, how unbelievably good it feels." Sanson said laughing as he held his face. "All my mind can think of is your beheading. The greatest moment in my life was the one grand strike of decapitating you." Sanson said laughing wickedly. Marie remained silent staring down Sanson with a determined expression on her face. "That is why this is fate. No matter what, I had to meet you again and ask you this." Sanson said and lowered his face from his hand. "So Please listen, Marie." Sanson pleaded. "How was my execution? How was it to be welcomed to your death?" Sanson asked with a cocky smirk.

"…. Sanson, I can see you're serious, from the bottom of your heart you are expressing respect towards me." Marie said closing her eyes for a moment, before reopening then. "But sorry, this is a little, impossible. It really is impossible…Unfortunately for you, your perverted hobby doesn't suit me. So Sorry but I'm not giving a second kiss." Marie replied.

"Yes, I already know. But I'm sure you will be happy. Because compared to last time, I've gotten a lot better." Sanson said clenching his hand into a fist. "This is why I was summoned as a servant. Once again, you will grant me the pleasure of killing you." Sanson said and unsheathed his blade, shooting straight towards Marie swinging his sword horizontally.

Marie leaped over Sanson's head landing behind him and behind her the building she had been standing in front of sliced precisely in half and half the building crumbled to the ground. Sanson turned around with his icy gaze fixed on Marie and leaped at Marie with the unparalleled speed of the Assassin class. Sanson threw his fist punching Marie, Marie rose her hands up in an X making a small shield. However after a few moments Marie's magical shield shattered and Marie gasped as Sanson's fist impacted with her sending her flying backwards. There was a sonic boom as Sanson's fist impacted with Marie and Marie went through several brick walls before coming to a stop inside a shop.

"Oomph Ma tête. (Oomph My head.)" Marie muttered as she stood up from the smashed table she hand landed on. There was a large hole going through several buildings, Sanson had sent Marie through at least two city blocks. Marie walked out of the shop and storm clouds had rolled in over the town and it had begun raining lightly. Marie looked around she was standing in an open square or marketplace. The sounds of footsteps in the rain made Marie turn around to see Sanson emerge from the street they had been on. Sanson dashed towards Marie and Marie raised her arm and pointed at Sanson, shooting several balls of mana out of finger tips. The manaballs buzzed past Sanson, Sanson rose his blade which absorbed three mana balls. The distance between Marie and Sanson closed and Sanson swung his blade downwards toward Marie, Marie jumped backward out of the way as the blade smashed into the ground shooting up stone and dirt. Marie extended her hand out at Sanson as she jumped backwards and five magical circles appeared from the palm of Marie's hand and mana beams shot out impacting with Sanson in a black explosion as Marie landed on her feet a few feet away. Once the black smoke cleared Sanson was standing there using his claymore for support. Sanson was battered and burnt, but he wiped his cheek and took a step forward before he shot forward at Marie. However right before he even reached Marie, a magical circle appeared below his feet and several hundreds of blue ice crystals shot upwards piercing through his clothes and flesh. Sanson fell forward on his knees before Marie still clutching his claymore.

"No, this is impossible…!? How did I lose….!?" Sanson said kneeling in front of Marie as rain ran down his cheeks and blood coated his face, chest, and the ground beneath him. "Since then I've killed so many, why, even though I became many times stronger, why….!?" Sanson murmured staring at his blood stained hands.

"Quite sad isn't it, Charles-Henri Sanson? Despite all of this, I'm glad to have gotten another chance to meet you." Marie said glancing down at Sanson as rain ran trickled down her cheeks and arms. "Last time, our connection ended too quickly." Marie said. "But since then your blade has really rusted." Marie said and Sanson looked up at Marie with wide eyes. "You took advantage of France's perilous troubles and killed many people. That only made you grow sharper as murderer." Marie said. "Being a murderer and executioner are two completely different things, Sanson. You became better at being a murderer. By saving sinners, your executioner's blade has rusted." Marie said. "When you joined the Dragon Witch's side, you no longer were the Sanson I once knew." Marie said looking at Sanson with pitiful eyes.

"You're wrong…." Sanson exclaimed shaking his head. "Yes, that's impossible…! I always believed you would come back! That is why I continued to become stronger. I wanted to see you once more, I wanted to get better at beheading, all for the purpose of that ecstatic feeling of beheading you once more." Sanson raved with a misguided smile. "If I had done so, then I thought you would finally forgive me…!" Sanson exclaimed looking up at Marie, Marie only let out a sigh.

"You silly boy …. Because you are such a pitiful, and cute person. I have no feelings of hatred towards you. From the very beginning, you never had to apologize to me for anything." Marie said and a smile formed on Sanson's face and wave of relief washed over him.

"a….aa, ah." Sanson murmured before he fell forward in front of Marie splattering the stone with his blood. Marie knelt down and ran her fingers down his eyes closing them. It was then when another set of footsteps brought Marie jerking forward.

"Hmph, That makes it three people. How ironic for him to be one defeated so quickly." Alter Jeanne said walking up to Marie, her dragon not far behind her. Raindrops ran down her sleek black armor and her black flag waved in the wind.

"Hm, how unexpected, in the end the one left is the one person I hate most, perhaps there are two vampires in actuality." Marie said staring forward at Alter Jeanne with a cold expression. "Good day!" Marie said bowing her head slightly. "How nice of you to make an appearance, "Dragon Witch". You've arrived quite late haven't you?" Marie inquired, Alter Jeanne ignored her question and glanced around.

"Tch The other me ran away didn't she. And her annoying little Master isn't here. How unsightly." Alter Jeanne sneered.

"No, you're wrong. She saw hope and took hold of it and followed it!" Marie exclaimed.

"Ha One Rider servant! Did you really think adding an ally would make your forces stronger? How absurd little girl." Alter Jeanne said laughing mockingly as she placed a hand on her hip. "Speaking of absurdity, how pointless of you to stay behind. Did you come this far, alluded by ideas of protecting the townspeople?" Alter Jeanne asked. "Who were none other than the ones that killed you? The ones that hoisted the guillotine to cut your head off!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm disillusioned. For a witch, you didn't even know that?" Marie asked tilting her head and Alter Jeanne narrowed her eyes. "Yes You're right, I was executed. I was scorned, I was despised." Marie said. "But even so, the answer isn't by destroying everything around you." Marie said. "I was appointed as queen by the people. Without any citizens, the queen would not have anyone to call her a queen now would they?" Marie pointed out. "That goes without saying isn't it? If they don't wish, then they will leave. That is the fate of those that serve the country. I believe that after my execution, the people were able to be happy once again." Marie said a soft smile formed on her lips. "Always saying Viva La France! As long as the stars shine brightly it'll be alright." Marie said nodding her head satisfied. "I'm confident in my words. Dragon Witch…" Marie said and stared down Alter Jeanne determined. "But that begs the question, what kind of person are you really?" Marie asked and Alter Jeanne sneered.

"Tch Shut up Foolish Girl! Die where you stand!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed unsheathing her black sword.

"Wishing to blossom, visibly in the open! Dancing, to blossom in full glory! Passing through…" Marie chanted as a golden circle appeared at her feet and a blinding light stunned Alter Jeanne. ",,,Guillotine Breaker!" Marie exclaimed and a beautiful living glass horse appeared beneath her, Marie grabbed the reigns of her stallion.

"You really think that will save you foolish girl?" Alter Jeanne exclaimed motioning her sword over her head, her Dragon moved in towards Marie and her Horse.

"…. Goodbye, Jeanne, Mashu, Christopher, Lancer, Siegfried, and Amadeus. Yes, I'm happy to have met you all." Marie said to herself as she closed her eyes. "As long as I was able to help Saint that saved France…. No, as long as I was able to help "my friend"." Marie murmured. "I am happy to perish brightly." Marie exclaimed opening her eyes.

"Fafnir Kill this wench!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed and the Mighty Dragon opened his mouth preparing its attack.

Marie pulled on the reins and the glass horse stood up on two legs before it charged straight towards Alter Jeanne on her glass horse and exclaimed determinedly as loud as possible. "Like the stars, like a flower. Like the wildest dreams. That is the servant, Marie Antoinette's way of life!"

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight Renascence

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Renascence**

* * *

We had been running nonstop towards Jeanne's location after they had informed us that they had detected a servant near their location. We were just coming over a hill when Jeanne, Scathach, and Knight clad in Bronze Armor came over the other side of the hill. They were drenched as a rain storm had encroached upon the region and it was raining lightly.

"Mashu! Chris!" Jeanne exclaimed as she rushed up and hugged Mashu. Mashu embraced Jeanne and the two held each other tightly.

"Ah, thank god you're alright Jeanne-san!" Mashu said and let Jeanne go and placed her arms on Jeanne's shoulder and Jeanne did the same. "Doctor Roman had informed us that he had detected more servants at your location, we feared that perhaps enemy servants had ambushed you. So we rushed here as quickly as we could!" Mashu exclaimed, Mashu turned her gaze to the Knight clad in Bronze armor. "If I may ask who you are Sir Knight?" Mashu inquired.

"I am Saint George, but you may call me George if you prefer." George said bowing his head with his hand on his chest. I glanced around and it seemed like someone was missing…

"Where is Maria?" Amadeus asked speaking up before I could ask. I turned my attention at Scathach.

"Lancer where is Marie?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Scathach glanced over her shoulder out at the distance. In the distance was the outline of a small town, and black smoke was rising from the ruins.

"Marie is…Marie is dead." Jeanne said and I looked at Jeanne with widened eyes. Then I returned my glance to Scathach and narrowed my eyes at her as I walked up to her.

"Lancer what the hell does Jeanne mean by Marie is dead?" I asked and Scathach looked back over her shoulder at me with her usual blank expression.

"Exactly as it sounds Marie is dead. No doubt she was killed by Alter Jeanne." Scathach replied and my hand curled into a fist.

"How the hell did that happen, Lancer? I specifically informed you to make sure everyone came back alive. I put Jeanne and Marie's lives in your hands." I said irritated. "Did you get her killed on purpose?" I sneered and a vein popped on the back of Scathach's head as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"No! I suggest you retract your outlandish statement! Because I did no such thing! I specifically carried out your orders to the letter and did everything I could to ensure our groups survival while carrying out our mission!" Scathach retorted.

"Obviously your best was not enough!" I retorted back and Scathach's hands tightened into her fist.

"Listen here you…." Scathach said before being cut off.

"Chris please don't blame Lancer!" Jeanne spoke up in Scathach's defense; I turned and faced Jeanne in surprise. Jeanne looked at me with pleading eyes and I gave into her. "What Lancer says is true; she is not at fault for Marie's death. Lancer was an excellent Leader who lead us to Saint George, she was the one who made the strongest case for Marie to come with us. However it was ultimately Marie's decision to stay behind and make sure the citizens of the town had enough time to escape. She sacrificed herself so they could escape and relieve Saint George of his duty along with assigning him to assist us." Jeanne said and after a few moments I sighed and uncurled my fist.

"I guess I should have expected as much from Marie…" I said and Scathach raised an eyebrow. I turned to face Scathach and apologized to her. "I'm sorry Lancer I take back what I said."

"Apologize accepted." Scathach said blankly, but I could tell she was still irritated at what I had said. I turned to face Amadeus who I imagined was more distraught by this news than anyone else. Amadeus had cupped his chin and his eyes were closed.

"I see. So she said she would stay behind. Mmm, there was no helping it I guess." Amadeus said and I think all of us were taken aback about how well he was taking the news.

"Amadeus I'm sorry. We tried to convince her to let us fight with her, but she wouldn't have any of it and demanded we escape without her." Scathach said pushing past me up to Amadeus. "From what I sensed she fought bravely and managed to defeat at least one other servant before Alter Jeanne killed her. She no doubt gave the citizens of the town the time they needed to escape." Scathach said. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring her back for you to fulfill her wish of hearing you play the piano once more. You have my condolences." Scathach said apologetically.

"Thank you Lancer, but please don't mind me. No matter what you could've said she would've stayed behind anyways." Amadeus said nodding his head. "Marie was always quite the philanthropist. That was how she lived her life, she accepted death knowing this." Amadeus said and then turned his attention to Jeanne and George. "More importantly, please hurry and let us remove Siegfried's curse." Amadeus said.

"Un-Understood!" Jeanne said nodding her head and George and her walked over to Siegfried. Jeanne and George placed their hands out in front of them and began chanting indistinguishable words. Siegfried began to glow green and black stuff exited out from his body before rising into the air and dispersing. As if they were sucking the poison out of his body.

"Amadeus-san…" Mashu murmured as she placed a hand on Amadeus's shoulder. I turned my attention and faced Amadeus who looked at Mashu with a smile on his face, this took Mashu by surprise.

"I said it was alright. I understood this was a possibility. Come on. Do you remember what Marie said about my piano?" Amadeus asked and he turned and faced Mashu. "Those were her last words before she separated us. When I was alive, I wanted to make that come true." Amadeus said truthfully. "But even if she had heard my piano, it probably wouldn't have stopped her." Amadeus said with a sigh. "Anyways, It just means I'll have to bear separating her a second time. At least, this second time was much happier. It's pointless to think we may meet again." Amadeus said. "Tch too have to separate with a loved one for a second time… that seems unbearable." I thought to myself and I felt my leather gloves tighten into a fist.

"Don't you think you may meet again if you both once again became Heroic Spirits?" Mashu inquired and I sighed. "Mashu you're sweet, but once we destroy all of the Greater Grails it's unlikely Heroic Spirits will ever exist again." I thought to myself not wanting to say it out loud. "Just like this time, you may be summoned onto another battlefield." Mashu said and Amadeus shook his head.

"No, I don't think that's possible Mashu. There are so many other Heroic Spirits; the chances of that happening are slim to none." Amadeus said with a sigh. "This time, was a miracle for both me and her to meet. Well, if an eccentric master decides to summon me then perhaps it would be a different story." Amadeus said. "At any rate, I've become a bit tired. I'm going to excuse myself for a while, please call me when it's time depart." Amadeus said wearily before he set off in the direction we had come from. Mashu reached her hand out grasping at thin air.

"Amadeus Wait…!" Mashu exclaimed and was about to go after him before I placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Mashu it's best that you leave him be for now." I said and Mashu looked over her shoulder at me in surprise.

"But Senpai…." Mashu said trailing off.

"Losing a loved one does things to a man's heart. He needs to be alone for a while." I said and Mashu turned around and nodded her head at me.

"Alright I understand." Mashu said.

"Let him be, anyone in his position would want to be alone." Elizabeth said and Mashu and I turned to face Elizabeth and Kiyohime.

"That's right Mashu. You don't understand a man's heart." Kiyohime said nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes you're right. Let's end this discussion here…" Mashu said sadly before glancing at the two mischievous girls. "….. Why are you here anyways?" Mashu asked and the two girls glanced at one another.

"YES Christopher! Why are these two girls here!" Scathach sneered from behind me and I glanced over my shoulder at Scathach, Scathach was tapping her forearm as she narrowed her eyes at me. "In fact who are these two girls?" Scathach inquired and I sweat dropped.

"Well….." I said trailing off as I glanced my eyes at Mashu.

"I'm Elizabeth Bathory, the true Dragon Master!" Elizabeth said jerking her thumb back at herself.

"And I'm Kiyohime." Kiyohime said softly.

"That's great!" Scathach said clapping her hands together. "Christopher I'd like to have a word with you!" Scathach said with a fake smile on her face.

"Uh…. S-Sure?" I said hesitantly worried about what Scathach was going to chew me out on this time. Scathach grabbed my arm and Mashu's arm as well and dragged us off away from the two girls. Once we were out of earshot behind a tree Scathach turned around and faced us. "What is it Lancer?" I asked.

"Christopher are you aware who Elizabeth Bathory is?" Scathach asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm…" I said cupping my chin. "No could you remind me?" I said and Scathach face palmed.

"She's a younger version Carmilla you idiot!" Scathach exclaimed as she dragged her hand down her face.

"The Blood Countess Senpai!" Mashu said.

"Oh… OH!" I said and Scathach facepalmed even harder.

"You moron! Don't tell me you seriously forgot who Carmilla was?" Scathach asked.

"NO! But We haven't even seen or faced Carmilla for at least three to four days! How am I supposed to remember someone I hardly see?" I exclaimed. "Also how the hell is that girl Elizabeth Bathory? She has a dragon tail and horns! And her hair is fucking red! If I recall Carmilla had white hair, no horns, and no tail!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh I don't even know, but it is her. I swear…and are you at least aware of the tale of Kiyohime?" Scathach asked.

"Uh No. Not really." I said and Scathach sighed. "What? I can't remember every single piece of history!" I exclaimed.

"Kiyohime wasn't history Senpai." Mashu said correcting me and I turned to face her. "Kiyohime was a tale of a young girl who fell in love with a man, who ended up abandoning her, so she hunted him down and killed him in cold blood." Mashu explained.

"Well then…. How pleasant…!" I said sarcastically. "Two Serial Killers! How delightful"

"No shit! So why are they with you?" Scathach asked.

"I don't know? We found them in Thiers! They were acting like spoiled children so I knocked some sense into them." I said shrugging my shoulders. "And I guess they followed us here. I wasn't really paying much attention; I was too busy trying to get to you in time!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh…. You basically brought two little devils with you." Scathach muttered and sighed.

"Mashu why didn't you say anything?" I exclaimed turning to Mashu.

"Well they weren't attacking us Senpai so I felt like it wasn't urgent to tell you." Mashu said. "Also you never ordered us to kill them, so I didn't stop them from following us." Mashu added and I sighed.

"Alright, Alright. So what should we do?" I asked and turned to face Scathach.

"Oh you want my advice? I thought my opinion wasn't worth anything seeing as how you said I wasn't good enough." Scathach said mockingly.

"Oh don't start with me! I said I was sorry!" I said sternly shaking my finger at her and Scathach rolled her eyes. "I swear Scathach, you really are a pain in the ass." I thought to myself.

"Just order me to kill them and I'll make it happen!" Scathach said opening the palm of her hand and her Red Spear materialized in her hand and I cupped my chin.

"Mmm…. As much as I wouldn't mind if you killed them…." I said and Scathach rose an eyebrow. "I figure if they are willing to help us then we can at least use them in our fight against Alter Jeanne. They should provide a good distraction or at the very least good cannon fodder." I said nodding my head in agreement with myself. Scathach frowned at my words, but eventually she closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Very well I suppose, so long as they are cannon fodder I have no objections." Scathach said and slid her spear onto her back. "However if they so much as step out of line, I will cut them down immediately." Scathach said and opened her eyes.

"I have no objections to that." I said.

"It seems a little harsh, but If it's what you two feel is best." Mashu said shrugging her shoulders. "You have the final word in these matters Senpai."

"Well let's go back to those little devils." I said and we all nodded our heads and returned to Kiyohime and Elizabeth who were chatting amongst themselves. They perked up and turned to face us when we got closer.

"You two are permitted to tag along with us, however…" Scathach said narrowing her eyes. "You best behave yourself otherwise you will no longer be allowed to travel with us." Scathach said, technically that was a lie. I had no doubt Scathach would stay true to her word if they stepped out of line.

"Geez Alright your Highness." Elizabeth scoffed.

"Don't need to sound so pessimistic. We can provide our assistance in combat." Kiyohime said.

"Well while we're glad for the help…." I said before being cut off.

"Chris!" I heard Jeanne exclaim from our side and I turned to see Jeanne rushing up to us. Jeanne had a cheerful expression on her face as she rushed up to us. "George and I have successfully removed Siegfried's curse!" Jeanne exclaimed and stopped in front of me.

"Great work Jeanne!" I said and patted Jeanne's head. "Thank god finally some good news!" I thought to myself and sighed a mental sigh of relief.

"By the way Master!" Kiyohime exclaimed and I turned to face her in surprise.

"Huh? What? Me? Master?" I said pointing a finger back at myself and Kiyohime nodded her head.

"Of course you. Although temporarily, why don't we form a contract with each other, Master?" Kiyohime said. "Oh No! Not a contract with two psychotic heroic servants!" I thought to myself. "Just pointing out your pinky is enough." Kiyohime said with a warm smile.

"Well umm…." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Ahem Master…" Jeanne said and I felt her wrap her arm around mine. I looked to my side to see Jeanne staring at me with large eyes.

"Yes Master…" Scathach said and I felt her grab my back and I winced as she twisted my skin.

"Master…" Mashu said and I looked down to see Mashu staring up at me with big eyes. I felt Jeanne's grip grow tighter, Scathach fingers pinch me harder, and Mashu's eyes grow larger.

"SORRY! I can't! As you see I already have three servants!" I exclaimed putting on the best fake smile I had in my arsenal. "Anymore servants would surely kill me or be unsustainable." I said.

"I see….What a shame" Elizabeth and Kiyohime said in unison with a frown. I felt Scathach let go of my skin and a wave of relief washed over me. Jeanne's grip loosened and Mashu backed away a foot or two.

"Yes! Tis a shame." I said sarcastically. They didn't seem to notice, but I managed to dodge a bullet not only from two crazy and evil servants, but from my own three servants. I don't know why they had to get so defensive! I wasn't even planning on forming a contract with them anyway! I can't sustain five servants, are they crazy? Or do they think I'm just that stupid of a master.

"Chris." Jeanne said and I snapped my attention to her.

"Oh yeah that's right Jeanne, you and George relieved Siegfried of his curse." I said and Jeanne nodded her head.

"Yes, there should be no more problems. As expected, by myself I wouldn't have been able to remove the curse." Jeanne said, but then her expression turned to one of sorrow. "…It's all thanks to Marie. Because of her, our lives were spared." Jeanne said and her eyes drooped. Then Jeanne looked up at me determinedly. "Just as she had protected us, I want to protect us all as well." Jeanne said and I smiled.

"You're already doing a great job at that Jeanne." I said praising her. Jeanne smiled and I patted her head.

"For the sake of this time period, this world, and this country. The "Dragon Witch"…. And her dragons must…. No WILL be defeated." Jeanne said I nodded my head.

"Yes Jeanne." I said in agreement. "You can let go of my arm by the way." I added and red streak went across Jeanne's face. Jeanne quickly let go and retracted herself next to Mashu, Mashu let out a slight giggle.

"Alright, I can move properly. Thank you for taking care of me, I'm very sorry Christopher for what a burden I've been." Siegfried voice came from my other side and I turned to see Siegfried walking up to us with George following behind him. "No, Master…. It would be more proper for me to call you that…" Siegfried said, but I raised my hand cutting him off.

"Siegfried please no need to call me your Master. Just calling me by my name will do." I said, Siegfried was taken aback by my words.

"Very well Christopher. All of you took care of me, so I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart." Siegfried said placing his hand on his chest and bowing at us. "So, in return I offer you my assistance. My body shall be your sword and shield." Siegfried said and I nodded my head. "My true name is Siegfried. I am a servant that has no other talent besides killing dragons but it is an honor to fight alongside you." Siegfried said.

"We'll all be counting on you Siegfried." I said nodding my head.

"Alright, now our forces are complete!" Doctor Roman's voice said.

"Yes, that's right, isn't it Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed and everyone turned their attention to me.

"Ahem Yes that's right." I said clearing my throat. "Isn't that right Jeanne?" I said turning to face Jeanne, who widened her eyes. Then Jeanne nodded her head and a smile formed on her lips. "Now let's go and take back Orleans!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, understood Senpai!" Mashu said nodding her at me with a smile.

"That was goal from the beginning Christopher. Except back then Jeanne wanted to rush blindly into Orleans with only the three of us. Now we actually have the numbers to mount an offensive on Orleans." Scathach said and crossed her arms. Jeanne glared at Scathach disapprovingly, but eventually returned her gaze at me.

"…. Hmph. Well if you say that then there's no helping it, I'll help you little puppy." Elizabeth said and crossed her arms and nodded her head.

"Little puppy? I swear to god I'm going to bash your head again!" I murmured under my breath.

"Oh, Elizabeth. How rude of you to call my lover a little puppy!" Kiyohime exclaimed. "Oh NO! Not Lover! Things didn't go over well for her last lover!" I thought to myself in a panic.

"….D-did you just have a complete change of personality….? W-well whatever." Elizabeth scoffed and crossed her arms. "I am not such a cheap dragon unlike you. I'm going to meet my extra special master someday!" Elizabeth said cockily with a smug smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so the horn on your head isn't the only thing twisted. Seeking an impossible dream… Is your head okay?" Kiyohime asked tilting her head.

"It's not an impossible dream! It's the truth! Of that I am convinced.!" Elizabeth exclaimed and turned around to face Kiyohime. "I'll someday meet a Master that is to my liking and will love me!" Elizabeth said clasping her hands dreamy eyed.

"Yes yes, your head is as clear as the blue sky isn't it?" Kiyohime asked sarcastically and I sighed. "Oh good grief. I wish had ordered Scathach to kill them." I thought to myself.

"…. How noisy and splendid this group is. Of course, it would be my pleasure to provide my assistance." Saint George said bowing his head at me and I nodded my head at him in return. "At least Saint George has a clear head on his shoulders." I thought to myself.

"Oh, we're already leaving? Then I shall join you. I've come this far anyways." Amadeus said walking over to us, it appeared as if Amadeus had come back from his time alone. I nodded my head at him in acknowledgement.

"Christopher!" Jeanne exclaimed and I turned my attention to Jeanne.

"Yes Jeanne?" I asked.

"Let us head out! We should put as much distance between us and the town." Jeanne said. "Let us also get as close as we can to Orleans!" Jeanne added and I nodded my head.

"Yes agreed. The closer we get too Orleans, the better." I said nodding my head. "Lead the way Jeanne D'arc! We march under your banner to Orleans!" I said with a smile. Jeanne's eyes widened and after a moment she smiled warmly at me and nodded her head.

"Yes I shall lead the way!" Jeanne exclaimed as she pulled her flag out of the ground and we fell in behind Jeanne in straight line, marching towards Orleans under her flag as man before us had once done.

A Day later

"Tonight we'll camp here. Let's prepare for tomorrow's decisive battle…" Jeanne exclaimed as she firmly planted her banner into the ground and the flag rested. I rested against a tree and held my chest as I caught my breath, we had been marching for over a day and the moon was high in the sky illuminating the forest floor. "Before we can properly set up a base camp, we need to secure the perimeter!" Jeanne exclaimed. I glanced around the forest and saw nothing; I walked over to a tree stump and sat down.

"Uh I need some water. My throat is parched." I said coughing as my throat felt dry.

"Senpai please leave that to Amadeus and I!" Mashu exclaimed and I shot my head up. Mashu had already grabbed Amadeus's arm and was heading off into the woods.

"Wait Mashu….!" I exclaimed, but it was already too late. Amadeus and Mashu were already long gone.

"Did Mashu forget we could just get water from Chaldea?" Scathach said walking up to me with her arms crossed.

"I guess so?" I said puzzled and asked. "Did they even grab a bucket?"

"No." Scathach replied and I sighed.

"Mashu, Mashu, Mashu." I murmured putting my face in my hands. "I swear Mashu. You're extremely smart, but sometimes I just wonder." I said.

"Well they'll figure out eventually either on the way to get water or at the water source that they didn't bring anything to carry the water in." Scathach said and I sighed once more.

"Director…." I said and a few moments passed before I got a response.

"Yes Operative?" Olga's voice buzzed in my ears.

"Can you send supplies, ammo, food, water, and the usual." I said.

"And as usual you'll need a summoning circle…" Olga said.

"And for a summoning circle we'll need…." I said and shot up.

"MASHU!" Scathach and I cried out….

"This isn't good. We just went to fetch some water and we're under attack by the enemy, how unlucky." Amadeus said withdrawing his baton from his jacket. I glanced around the forest and sensed several enemies approaching our location. I glanced around our surroundings as I took my shield off of my back.

"Amadeus over here! I'll go up to the front line, so please hide behind me!" I exclaimed. Amadeus glanced over his shoulder at me.

"I'd take you up your offer…. For there isn't a reason not to. This time the situation is different." Amadeus said and I looked at him with a confused expression. "Even with you as vanguard there is no escape. We should fight together here." Amadeus said and I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Amadeus-san! Are you sure, you'll be injured!" I exclaimed and a smirk formed on Amadeus's mouth.

"Ah I'll be fine, this is just a rehearsal for tomorrow's fight. I don't care if I get a few scratches." Amadeus said and I reluctantly nodded my head.

"Alright Amadeus if you say so." I said and stood next to him with my shield in front of me. The yellow eyes of the enemy emerged from the darkness and there were eight pairs of eyes looking at us. "Geez! What was I thinking running off! Christopher is going to scold me heavily!" I thought to myself. The first pair of werewolves emerged from the woods and leaped towards me, I stepped forward and swung my shield right as the werewolf got close and sent it flying into the woods hitting a tree. There was loud crack as there werewolf's spine snapped and it fell to the ground dead. Two more werewolves charged towards me and I rose my shield in front of me. The first werewolf impacted with my shield and bounced off hitting the ground, and I swung my shield as the second one got closer cutting through it's underbelly of the werewolf fell to the ground dead. The werewolf that had fallen to the ground, got up and started attacking me. The werewolf clawed at my shields and I pushed at the werewolf and it fell backwards. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain as a werewolf dug his claws, and the wolf snapped at my neck and leg. I grabbed the muzzle of the wolf and kept him at bay the best I could.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed and then suddenly the pain disappear from my shoulder, and there was a loud whimper from the werewolf as I turned to find it on it's back with its eyes closed. I raised my shield over my head and smashed my shield down onto the werewolf and dirt shot up out of the ground as small crater appeared around the werewolf. I heard the bones snap inside there werewolf and a deathly cry before I lifted up my shield to find the crushed remains of the werewolf in crater in a puddle of blood and bones sticking out from its body.

"Mashu duck!" Amadeus cried out as I turned around to see four golden portals above Amadeus with more sharp Violin bows emerged. I hit the ground and they flew overhead and I turned to see them impale two werewolves. I quickly jumped to my feet and backed up slowly, returning to Amadeus. I sense more werewolves heading in our direction.

"Even more Werewolves! I suggest we retreat Amadeus-san." I exclaimed as two werewolves emerged from the darkness. I swung my shield slamming into the first one, causing the first one to smash into the second one and they landed far away either dead or unconscious. "In fact now would be a really good time!"

Amadeus nodded his head at me in agreement. "Agreed Mashu let us make our exit off of the stage!" Amadeus and I turned around and we started running. We kept running farther and faster for several minutes pushing through trees and bushes. Not stopping until we could no longer sense the enemy's presence. It wasn't until then that we came to a stop and Amadeus held his chest panting as he leaned against a tree. Amadeus wheezed and huffed.

"We managed to somehow lose them in the forest." Amadeus said and I nodded my head.

"Yes surprisingly." I said.

"Christopher and Jeanne are probably worried about us, however let us rest a bit before heading back to the camp." Amadeus said sitting down on top of a rock. I glanced around to see there was a variety of tall grass and flowers and I found a small pond. The water was crystal clear and a deep blue, it was truly a beautiful sight. I placed my shield down against the tree Amadeus was sitting next too and kneeled in front of the water. I closed my eyes and held my hands out in front of me. I murmured the words needed to cast projection magic and after a moment I opened them to find a silver bucket in front of me. I grasped the handle of the bucket and dipped it into the water, getting as much water as it could hold, before raising it back up. I set the bucket down and faced Amadeus. Amadeus noticed I was looking at him and returned my stare.

"Yes what is it Mashu? You're staring at me." Amadeus asked with a calm expression.

"….. um. Is it alright to ask you a question at this time?" I asked, it was a question that had been eating away at me for some time now.

"Yes, it's alright. Small or big either way is alright. Ask away." Amadeus said casually. "Because after all, tomorrow is the decisive battle. It's better to let it out instead of keeping it inside." Amadeus said nodding his head.

"…. Right. I hate to bring this back up…." I apologized and Amadeus looked at me with a perplexed expression on his face. "I'm talking about Marie's death. You said this Amadeus: "The thing humans would choose to love most is themselves"." I said, repeating Amadeus's words. "I just don't understand what you mean." I said. "I-I mean, I understand the meaning. It's the word "choose", that is the part I don't understand." I explained as best as I could. "I mean because, choosing to do the right thing is the morally good thing to do, but not doing so is morally bad." I said recalling what I had been taught. "That was how I was taught. I feel deep down that it's right." I said affirmatively.

"Hmm. Then what do you consider right?" Amadeus asked in return cupping his chin and he crossed his legs as he stared at me. I was taken aback and paused for a few moments as I thought about how to reply.

"Well… Something that saves many lives and sees value in many lives, I suppose." I replied.

"That's rather ill-defined. Let's assume for a moment that Christopher were not such a person. What then?" Amadeus said and I frowned at his words, I had never considered that Christopher might not be such a person. I had always thought Christopher to be a kind hearted, honorable, and just man.

"But that's…." I murmured trailing off and Amadeus's smiled.

"Forgive me, that was a mean assumption. However, keep that hesitation and discomfort in mind." Amadeus said. "Mashu, I suspect you are a person who has only recently gained her freedom." Amadeus said and I tilted my head in confusion. "As such, you freeze in the face of hard choices and have doubts about the person you are becoming." Amadeus explained and I thought for a few moments about what he had said.

"... Yes, I think you might be right. I, uh didn't know much about the outside world." I said and closed my eyes, It wasn't until Christopher took me out of the confines Chaldea that I had first experienced the outside world, but… "...No. Maybe I never had the right to care for anything in the first place." I said shaking my head. "Because I…" I said before Amadeus cut off.

"Oh, dear. You truly are pure white, aren't you?" Amadeus asked. "You're like a music sheet without a single note on it." Amadeus said and those words didn't seem to comfort me. "But heed my words, Mashu. Even if you are a doll created for the sole purpose of fighting…." Amadeus said. "It is your own duty to decide what kind of person you want to be." Amadeus said and I opened up my eyes in surprise.

"Duty…..? Do I have the right, am I even qualified?" I asked and Amadeus smiled once more.

"Ah, it's your duty. Of course you are qualified!" Amadeus exclaimed. "Every human has that responsibility. Because, humans are creatures with deep intellect." Amadeus said. "What to care for, what to dislike, what is considered precious, what is considered evil." Amadeus went on. "Those are the things you must choose for yourself. You don't have to listen to what others say." Amadeus said and I widened my eyes in realization. "Humans are diverse. Not everyone is equal." Amadeus said which contrasted with what I had mostly heard before. "We've all learned many different things, seen many places. Because of that we are able to live a complete life." Amadeus explained. "Listen, the world is not what you make of it. You are what the world makes of you." Amadeus said with a warm smile. "And when you grow up someday, you must cross this world." Amadeus said. "Whatever may be the case I wanted to leave evidence that I was here. And that's what I did. I left behind my music.." Amadeus said trailing off for a moment. "Ah, even so, it was pretty insignificant was it not?" Amadeus said and I gasped!

"That can't possibly be true! People all around the world have heard your music Amadeus!" I exclaimed and Amadeus shook his head and frowned.

"After all, I am a man who couldn't even bear witness to the death of his one and only first love." Amadeus said in a somber tone. "My legacy may have been lived by many, but my actual life was nothing special." Amadeus said. "Still I lived a good life by all accounts. However Human beings are filthy and unpleasant. My conclusion still stands." Amadeus said. "There are sinners that can shine, and there are also saints that make one retch. So there is no need for you to fear your own future Mashu." Amadeus said reassuringly. "You are made by this world, as the world grows, so do you. That is what it means to be human." Amadeus said smiling. "Begin by absorbing all you can from the world and then return those favors to the world as you see fit later. Whatever you may become, the troublesome part is what comes after." Amadeus said with a smile.

"Amadeus-san…." I murmured trailing off as I frowned.

"However, most things in this world have a fair value and a result fit for such value." Amadeus explained. "As was the case with my music and my life." Amadeus said. "Humans will be humans, in the end their malice will be their ruin. After all, if not so then humanity can't move forward." Amadeus went on. "Evil is basically, an obstacle for life to overcome so that they can prosper. The moment when "evil" can't be eliminated, is also the end of humanity. That is simply what I think." Amadeus said and stood up. "…. It seems we've caught our breath back. Let's end this break, Mashu and let us get back to everyone. I'm sure that everyone is worried." Amadeus said. I nodded my head and grabbed the water bucket by the handle and stood up lifting it up. "Most likely this is the last time we shall chat. For some reason, it turned into quite a bit of a lecture. I can only hope you were about to learn something of value out of it." Amadeus said. "Still however I'm pleased that we were alone for this final talk. From start to finish, you're a charming young lady Mashu." Amadeus said and I smiled faintly at his kind words. "It may be because of this battle but, if Marie had never been here perhaps I would've proposed to you." Amadeus said with a warm smile and my eyes widened in surprise. "To think the great composer Amadeus would have considered composing to me!" I thought to myself.

"... I see. Thank you very much Amadeus, I will never forget what you've said here to me today." I said.

"Indeed! You pass, Mademoiselle!" Amadeus said closing his eyes and smiled brightly. "I want you to remember one last." Amadeus said and I nodded my head listening. "Whatever happens, when we separate the best thing to do is smile."

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	39. Chapter 39 Nine Peace Before The Storm

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Peace Before The Storm**

* * *

It had been at least an hour since Mashu and Amadeus had left to go get water and I was starting to worry. We had already lost Marie, and I couldn't bear losing Amadeus, let alone losing Mashu. Mashu's life was in my hands and she had saved me time after time, so I was indebted to her as much as she was too me. I looked down at my left hand and pulled back my left glove. All three of Mashu's command seals were still there. "Well at least I know she's still alright." I thought to myself with a mental sigh of relief.

"Christopher would you stop!" Scathach barked and I shot out of my thoughts and looked up at Scathach who had been standing over me while I sat waiting.

"Stop what?" I asked with a confused expression. Scathach narrowed her eyes at me and I sweatdropped.

"Can you stop with the tapping! You've been tapping your foot for over an hour. And that sour look on your face is pitiful. So Stop it." Scathach scowled and I sighed.

"Sorry I didn't even realize I was tapping my foot." I said and I my foot came to a stop. "I guess I had been unconsciously tapping my foot, huh how strange I've never done that…" I thought to myself.

"Chris, it's been over an hour since they left do you not think we should send somebody to head out and look for them?" Jeanne walked up to me and asked. "I would be more than willing to head out and search for Mashu and Amadeus." Jeanne added.

"I concur let me head out and find them, I'll bring them back in no time." Scathach said placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm coming with you too Lancer!" Jeanne protested and Scathach opened her mouth about to say something when there was suddenly a rumbling from the bushes and Scathach and Jeanne quickly turned around facing the bushes. Scathach firmly grasped her spear in her second hand and pointed it towards the bushes while Jeanne withdrew her sword and held it in front of her as she took a defensive stance. I shot up and unholstered my sidearm and held it firmly in both hands as I aimed down the sights at the bushes and unclicked the safety with my thumb. The bushes rattled as we stood there at the ready and then….

"Phew!" Mashu exclaimed as she and Amadeus emerged from the bushes. When they looked up their eyes widened. "O-Oh!" Mashu exclaimed as she held a silver water bucket at her waist. I sighed and lowered my sidearm and tucked it back into it's holster. Everyone's muscles relaxed and Jeanne and Scathach put away their weapons as well. "W-We've brought back the water." Mashu said shyly and I walked up to Mashu.

"Mashu you where have you been? It shouldn't have took that long to get some water." I said placing my hand on Mashu's shoulder. It was then when I noticed Mashu's shoulder was caked in blood. I lifted my hand off of Mashu's shoulder and examined the blood staining my glove. "Mashu what happened?" I asked looking down at Mashu.

"Ehehe well you see we ran into some trouble…" Mashu said rubbing the back of her head. I placed my hand on Mashu's shoulder and turned her around.

"I can see that.." I said examining the wounds on Mashu's back. I placed my hand over Mashu's wounds and concentrated as a green glow emitted and her Mashu's wounds started to heal.

"But yeah we ran into some werewolves, but we managed to fight them off. However we still managed to get the water Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed looking over her shoulder with a smile as she raised the water bucket up. "Where'd she even get the water bucket…. Oh yeah that's right Mashu can do Projection magic." I thought to myself as I remembered when she projected a jet in Fuyuki. I sighed however giving we didn't need water in the first place, which caused Mashu to have a perplexed expression.

"Mashu did you forget… We can get water and supplies from Chaldea…" I said and there was a moment of silence and then there was a sudden cold feeling that hit my feet. There was a loud splash as all the water from Mashu's bucket hit the ground.

"Oh darn it...I really messed up didn't I?" Mashu said turning around and faced me with pitiful eyes. "I recklessly ran off again without needing too, and put myself in danger and caused you all undo stress." Mashu said with a saddened voice. I sighed mentally and reached my hand out and patted Mashu on the head.

"Don't worry about it Mashu, the important thing is that you and Amadeus are safe." I said with a warm smile, Mashu's face brightened up and she returned my warm smile.

"Yes it was not an complete loss was it? We did get to have quite an insightful conversation did we not?" Amadeus asked with a smile. I had a perplexed expression on my face as Mashu nodded her head.

"What did y…..?" I asked, before Mashu cut me off.

"Wait I sense several enemies nearby…." Mashu said. Scathach, Jeanne, and I glanced at one another. I reached into my jacket and withdrew my side arm while Scathach and Jeanne withdrew their weapons.

"It seems…. That monsters are hunting for something to devour. Senpai, are you hungry?" Mashu asked.

"Well I haven't eaten yet…" I said.

"Well we best hurry before these monsters devour you instead." Scathach said grasping her spear in her other hand.

"As if." I said clicking the safety off of my sidearm. "Let's go. Mashu, Amadeus. Stay here and get some rest! We'll handle the enemy." I said and Mashu reluctantly nodded her head along with Amadeus. Scathach, Jeanne and I rushed off to where the enemies were detected.

There was a loud scream as we got closer to where the enemies were located and when we burst through the bushes we found Elizabeth being attacked by three werewolves.

"Aah, what do think you are doing targeting me! Don't think you can do as you please and eat me!" Elizabeth cried out as one of the werewolves leaped onto Elizabeth's back and snapped at her face. A small chuckle came from our side and I turned to see Kiyohime fanning herself with her golden fan.

"How noisy isn't it, geez." Kiyohime said with a smirk. These girls really were evil.

"Kiyohime don't just stand there!" I exclaimed and Kiyohime glanced at me and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Very well if you wish so Master." Kiyohime said and quit fanning herself. Kiyohime swung her fan and a wave of blue flames shot towards Elizabeth. The Blue flames swept over Elizabeth and the werewolves caught ablaze falling to the ground howling out in painful agony as their hair and flesh burned. Scathach and Jeanne moved in quickly to finish them off, driving their blades through the werewolves impaling them into the ground.

"AH Get off of me you stupid mutt!" Elizabeth cried out and I turned to see the burning werewolf had dug his claws in deep to Elizabeth and was hanging onto her while it burned. I raised my sidearm and quickly lined up my sights before wrapping my finger around the trigger and squeezed. The shot echoed throughout the forest and the air filled with gunpowder. The werewolf howled out in pain as the bullet shot through it and blood splattered the trees. It feel to the ground crippled or dead, either or was fine in my book.

"Geez you stupid mutt." Elizabeth sneered and turned around to face the twitching werewolf on the ground. Elizabeth turned around summoning her land in her hand and swung it like a golf club sending the flaming corpse off into the woods. "Tch Good Riddance!"

"Wait NO!" I exclaimed outreaching my hand. Elizabeth turned around and faced with with a perplexed expression.

"What do you mean NO? I was simply disposing of the trash!" Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"No it's not that, it's the fact that the corpse is on fire! You're going to set the whole forest ablaze!" I exclaimed.

"Don't fret master!" Kiyohime said walking up to me with a smile. "My flames go out on my command." Kiyohime said and snapped her fan shut. With the closure of her fan all of the blue flames dispersed.

"O-Oh, phew…" I said letting out a sigh of relief and dropping my shoulders. I clicked the safety back on my pistol and tucked it back into it's holster.

"Well now that's taken care of let us return to the others." I said and Scathach and Jeanne nodded their heads. Scathach and Lancer sheathed their blades and we turned around heading back to Mashu and the others with Elizabeth and Kiyohime falling in behind us….

Fifteen Minutes later.

We had finally set up camp and summoned supplies from Chaldea. I stood at a distance watching with my arms crossed, as Lancer, Mashu, and Chris talked amongst themselves at the campfire while eating food rations that Chaldea had sent. This would be the second time that I laid siege to Orleans and I still couldn't quite believe it. The first time was with my fellow countrymen, but this time it was with a band of new made friends. I had truly come to love and admire Mashu, Christopher, and even Lancer. However once we defeated the Alter version of me, they would disappear along with me. I would return to the Throne of Heroes, and Chris, Mashu, and Lancer would return to their timeline, but if what they said was correct the Throne of Heroes would disappear once they destroyed all of the singularities and the final Greater Grail. Then maybe I would finally be able to go to Heaven where my Father, Mother, and Brothers and Sisters were waiting like I told Christopher. However there was this part of my brain nagging at me. Telling me that there was still so much more that I wanted to do with my new friends, telling me that I wasn't quite ready to leave them….

"Hey, can you spare a second?" Amadeus voice asked, knocking me out of my thoughts. I turned and faced the composer who was standing next to me, I hadn't even sensed him walk up to me.

"Ah, yes. Go ahead." I said nodding my head.

"Not here, there are some rather annoying and crude dragons too close by." Amadeus said motioning his head at Elizabeth and Kiyohime. "Let us find somewhere else to sit." Amadeus suggested and I nodded my head. Amadeus and I walked over to a fallen tree that was far from all the others. I took my seat down on the log and Amadeus sat down next to me. "I'm sorry to be a bother while you're relaxing, but those dragons over there are just too noisy." Amadeus said and I chuckled. We sat there for a few moments in silence and I spoke up breaking the silence.

"... Amadeus. Marie was very kind to me…" I said before being cut off by Amadeus.

"But of course. She was kind to everyone, but her affection towards you was very unique." Amadeus said with a warm affectionate smile and I gave Amadeus a perplexed expression.

"Why do you suppose that was?" I asked. "Because I'm a fellow Frenchwoman perhaps?" I asked and Amadeus shook his head.

"I'm not quite sure myself. I don't think it had anything to do with you being French however." Amadeus replied. "Whether you're from Britain, Spain, or the Far East, to Marie it wouldn't have mattered." Amadeus said. "The real reason she was fond of you Jeanne, was that she held you in high esteem, because you were a young woman who took a stand all on her own." Amadeus explained. "In a sense, Marie was the same. She became a queen at 14 and was forced into battle all alone in Versailles." Amadeus said. "Of course, I'm sure that her battles paled in comparison to yours. A battlefield with bullet shells flurrying around and a political conspiracy back at home is in truth, fundamentally different." Amadeus explained and a smile formed on his lips. "Nevertheless, it was indeed a life or death struggle for her. That is why she empathized with you." Amadeus explained.

"Because we were both people who fought alone in the battlefield…?" I inquired, truly interested in Amadeus's explanation.

"That is only one other reason. The important reason why she was so attached to you was because for Marie, it was only natural for her to protect the ones she loved." Amadeus explained. "Whether it's a family member, a stranger, a servant, or even the nation itself." Amadeus explained and I finally understood why Marie was fond of me. "True, she was a sheltered girl who knew no hardship, so her way of standing up for someone was rather off-key." Amadeus said and I chuckled a little.

"…. Yes you're right. From now on, I'll protect my friends just like she has." I said and a small frown formed on my lips however. "But looking back on the situation, nothing could've been done, but I wish…. I wish I could've been by her side." I said sadly. "... Or at least I like to believe so."

"A friend eh?" Amadeus said and a smile formed on his lips. "Yes, you thinking of her that way would be the ultimate reward for her." Amadeus said and I smiled at his words. "Marie and I did have one thing in common. We were not blessed with friends." Amadeus said and I frowned once more. "But, her wish was fulfilled in this second life. I get the feeling she was able to move on with a light heart." Amadeus said smiling.

"Um… Well actually. I think of you as a comrade. I'm sure Christopher feels the same way too." I said putting my closed hands up in front of me.

"Ahaha. No, no, that won't do. After all, I don't think that of you. Marie said it herself do you not remember. I'm fundamentally trash." Amadeus said with a smile. "I only love music. That is how I lived my life, and I am proud of that fact." Amadeus said proudly. "That is why I can't make any friends. That way I could leave behind as many compositions as I could." Amadeus said. "If I had any desire for human happiness. I would vanish in a cloud of self-hatred." Amadeus said and I lowered my fists back down to my lap and frowned a little bit. "Still however, thank you Jeanne d'Arc. I'm sure that Marie had no regrets." Amadeus said patting me on the shoulder.

"I shall avenger her…" I said, but then I quickly shook my head. "That's not what Marie would have wanted. You're better than that Jeanne." I thought to myself. "No Vengeance isn't important, is it?" I said. "I will make her wish come true. I will certainly save France." I said proudly and Amadeus smiled warmly at my words.

"I have no doubt about that Jeanne D'arc." Amadeus said…

I had finally pulled myself away from Scathach and Mashu and walked a little bit away from the camp, but not too far. As Scathach had scolded me not to wander off too far on the night before the final battle. "Yes Scathach, I was planning on going on a hike in the French Wilderness and go touring the scenic wartorn French countryside." I thought to myself as I stopped in front of a tree and turned around and sat down at the base of the tree and sighed. I crossed my legs and arms and closed my eyes as I recollected my thoughts. We were about to face off against an All powerful Dragon and it's Master Alter Jeanne along with several other all powerful beings, while three women…. Or should I say two women and one girl were under my Command and we had two evil little girls from hell, two knights, and a Cynical Musician that hated everyone working on our side. Yes all the jobs I did for Chaldea are quite pale in comparison to this, never before would I have even thought I would be doing this. Then again I never even thought servants and the Holy Grail would have ever reappeared. They had only taught us how to control familiars which roughly worked the same way as Servants, and they had only taught us how servants were controlled and summoned before in the past. Never had they taught us properly, given they told us that No more Grail wars would ever see the light of day again. Of course later I learned it was Rin Tohsaka and Lord El-Melloi II who were the ones who dismantled the Greater Grail and put an end to the Fuyuki Grail War for good, thus putting an end to all further Grail Wars there or anywhere else. Or so that was what everyone always assumed. Yet here I am about to see the end of a Second Grail War. Never before in the History of Magecraft do I think a Mage has ever been through two Grail Wars and survived, and to think I still had to survive seven more. Then again these were not usual or natural Grail Wars. Someone had been causing all of these Grail Wars to pop up in the past when they shouldn't be. "We still weren't even any closer to discovering the identity of the person behind all of this." I thought to myself and sighed. I wonder if Miss Tohsaka had discovered anything in her investigation, she had told me she would look into the matter herself and call me when she's found something…

"Chris?" A voice said my name and my eyes shot open as the voice had dragged me out of my inner thoughts. I looked up to see Jeanne standing over me.

"Oh Jeanne, it's just you. I was afraid perhaps I had closed my eyes and went to sleep and it was the next day and you were Lancer here too tell me to get ready to get shot at, sliced up, and caught on fire." I said and Jeanne giggled.

"May I sit with you?" Jeanne asked. I scooted over a little giving Jeanne ambient room.

"Sure Jeanne, be my guest." I said and Jeanne nodded her head and took a seat next to me. Jeanne pulled her skirt underneath her and patted out the creases on her skirt. Once Jeanne had situated herself properly she turned and faced me.

"I hope I didn't disturb you! Were you sleeping?" Jeanne asked and I shook my head. "If you weren't sleeping then if I may ask what you were doing?" Jeanne asked.

"I was just collecting my thoughts." I said leaning my head back against a tree. "We still don't even know who is behind these singularities. Not even a First name, Alias, or anything at all. Nothing." I said. "And we still have Seven more Singularities ahead of us." I said with a weary sigh.

"Seven more Singularities…." Jeanne murmured with a serious expression.

"Yeah Seven more can you believe it? They sure never mentioned this in the job application." I said jokingly and after a few moments of silence passed I glanced at Jeanne to see Jeanne had a deep look of concentration on her face as she cupped her chin. I spoke her name to try and get her attention. "Jeanne!"

"Oh Sorry!" Jeanne said snapping out of her thoughts she returned her gaze to me. "I was just thinking about how you still have seven more singularities to go after this one. Your fight is far from over after this battle." Jeanne said.

"Yes that's right. However I suppose it's not too terrible, there are usually a year long of rest before the next singularity pops up." I said glancing at Jeanne.

"Where was the first Grail War?" Jeanne asked and my mind wandered back to Fuyuki. "Fires Fires everywhere…" I murmured and Jeanne's expression turned to one of confusion. "Eh sorry. I meant to say Fuyuki, Japan." I said and Jeanne's confusion disappeared. "There was fire everywhere, the whole city was on fire. The Air was unbreathable and it smelt of death and decay." I said and Jeanne's expression turned to one of awe.

"Wow that's terrible!" Jeanne exclaimed. "Who was behind the cause of that war?" Jeanne asked, and my mind flashed back to Alter Saber, and all of the enemy servants we had encountered while in Fuyuki.

"… Alter Saber or an Altered version of Arturia Pendragon. King of Knights and King of Camelot." I said and Jeanne eyes widened.

"Arturia Pendragon? Don't you mean Arthur Pendragon?" Jeanne asked, not an unexpected question since I had thought King Arthur was a male too before I actually met both Alter and her normal self.

"Well No, it turns out that King Arthur was a woman, Arturia Pendragon." I replied looking up at the night's sky.

"Wow!" Jeanne exclaimed. "Lancelot mistook me for Arturia, I wonder if Lancelot knew that his King was really a Queen per say." Jeanne said and I shrugged. "Do you know why Alter Saber did what she did? Like was there the original Arturia in that singularity?" Jeanne inquired.

"No, we still don't know why she did what she did. Other than the fact that she became corrupted by the Grail and reignited the Grail War killing everyone." I said. "And No there wasn't a normal version of her, the only assistance we received was from a lone caster until he was killed by Archer." I said and a small frown formed on Jeanne's lips.

"I see… So you have no clues at all who is behind all of this?" Jeanne asked and I shook my head.

"None at all, maybe Alter Jeanne might be more forthcoming after we defeat her." I said and Jeanne glared directly at me as she pondered something.

"Tell me Chris, how much of a chance do you think we actually have?" Jeanne asked me with a serious expression. I puffed my cheeks up and blew out air as I pondered what our chances really were.

"Uh do you want an estimated chance of success or an actual chance of success?" I said jokingly and Jeanne only narrowed her eyes at me. "Alright! Alright! Don't go all Lancer on me!" I said and pondered on my reply for a few minutes.

"Well it could go either way. We could have a 100 percent success rate or a 100 percent failure rate. We've only got one chance to do this, if we don't beat her then, we'll be killed no doubt about that. Currently I believe we outnumber her 9 to 5, but that's not including the giant Dragon Fafnir and all the Wyverns that Alter Jeanne has under her command. However we're fighting her on her turf and she may have summoned more servants. So we've got the number advantage, but she has the home advantage." I explained and Jeanne sighed.

"That's not a very reassuring Answer Chris." Jeanne said and I turned to look at her.

"You wanted the truth, and I'm not one to sugar coat things." I said and Jeanne sighed once more. "Would you rather have a harsh truth or a sweet lie?" I asked and Jeanne shook her head.

"No, I'll take the harsh truth." Jeanne said and smiled. "I'm glad that you're being honest Chris, that's something I like about you." Jeanne said smiling warmly at me.

"Well anyone can be truthful Jeanne, well almost anyone. Politicians seem to have a hard time being honest." I said and Jeanne giggled. "But even I lie occasionally Jeanne." I said.

"Maybe, but you haven't lied to me." Jeanne said closing her eyes and smiled once more.

"Yeah… I guess so." I said. "I haven't lied to you, yet at least." Jeanne wrinkled her eyebrows and frowned.

"I'd like to believe you wouldn't." Jeanne said.

"Ah well don't worry. I won't lie to you about anything in our last days together." I said and ruffled Jeanne's hair, Jeanne frowned a little at my words.

"Yeah…." Jeanne murmured trailing off and looked saddened. "Ah Geez, what did I say wrong?" I thought to myself.

"Well anyway, let's talk about something else." I said trying to change the subject and it seemed to have worked as Jeanne brightened up a little.

"Yes Chris, I'd very much like it if you could teach me some more!" Jeanne exclaimed clasping her hands together as she looked at me with a bright smile.

"Okay, what would you like to know about?" I inquired and Jeanne immediately replied.

"I'd like to know about that gun of yours! It shoots so fast and the loud noise is almost deafening! But it tears down enemies so fast and not even the most powerful armors we had at the time seem to stop it!" Jeanne exclaimed and I withdrew my sidearm from its holster. Jeanne grasped the firearm and pointed it at me with her finger on the trigger.

"WOAH!" I exclaimed inbefore taking the gun away from her and pointing it in a safe direction, Jeanne was taken aback and frowned shyly. "Don't point that thing at me! It's loaded!" I exclaimed as I ejected the magazine and caught it in my hand. I put the magazine into a magazine holder inside my holster and unclicked the safety. I pulled the slide back and ejected the live cartridge from the chamber and glanced down the chamber making sure it was empty. I left the slide open and rested it on my lap.

"I think something we need to do before I teach you anything about firearms is firearms safety. Inbefore I get my head shot off." I said sweat dropping. "Part of owning a gun is knowing proper firearms safety." I said. "And the first thing you should always do is Always check if a gun is loaded and treat every gun as if it is loaded when handling it while pointing it in a safe direction." I said and Jeanne nodded her head. "The next thing you should know is never to point a gun at something unless you intend to shoot it." I scolded Jeanne a little and Jeanne nodded her head saddened. "Unless you were intending on shooting me." I said jokingly and Jeanne shook her head. I continued on and explained everyone of the Gun safety rules and how to handle a firearm. I didn't let us continue onwards until Jeanne could repeat every firearm safety rule back to me.

"Once again Jeanne. What are the firearm safety rules." I asked her and Jeanne wrinkled her face and thought for a moment.

"Always Keep The Gun Pointed In A Safe Direction, Always Treat Every Gun As If It Were Loaded, Always Keep Your Finger Off The Trigger Until Ready To Shoot…. Um Always Keep The Gun Unloaded Until Ready To Use…" Jeanne said and pondered for a moment. "And Um… Umm… Always Be Sure of Your Target and What's Beyond It." Jeanne said and I nodded my head.

"Yes very good Jeanne those are the very basic firearm safety rules." I said nodding my head. "Now can you show me how to properly hand this firearm." I said closing the slide of the gun and handing the grip of the gun too Jeanne with the barrel facing downwards. Jeanne nodded her head and grasped the grip and kept it pointed downwards. She struggled a little to pull back the slide, I guided her hands to the the slide serrations, which allowed her to get a better grip to pull back the slide.

"Pistols are usually always a pain in the ass to pull back the slide." I said reassuringly and Jeanne puffed up her cheeks. Jeanne then proceeded to look down the barrel to determine the gun was safe and then snapped the slide shut.

"Don't forget to keep your finger off the trigger." I said and moved her finger away from the trigger.

"O-Oh Sorry." Jeanne said embarrassed as she held the gun downwards.

"It's alright, it's a mistake a lot of first timers make." I said reassuringly and Jeanne nodded her head at me. "Now just point in a safe direction and pull the trigger to allow the hammer to drop." I said and Jeanne nodded her head once more as she pointed the firearm off into the woods and jerked the trigger. If there had been a live round in there, it would have likely not been very accurate, but she was just doing it too drop the hammer. Once that was done I took the firearm from her hands and checked the chamber before closing the slide and pointing it in a safe direction where I squeezed the trigger and the hammer returned to its resting position. "Now that you know the basic firearm's safety. I'll explain to you how a firearm works, in a simple yet easy to understand way." I said and Jeanne nodded her head as she listened intently. "First let us take this cartridge." I said picking the ejected cartridge off the ground and holding it up. "This cartridge is what fires the bullet." I said tapping the projectile on the top of the cartridge. "And this steel case or bronze case contains gunpowder." I said pointing to the bronze case in the middle. "And on the bottom is the primer, which I'll get too in a second. Now you take the cartridge and put it into the magazine which has a spring inside of it that keeps the cartridges under pressure. Magazines are designed to only push cartridges out forward." I said as I pushed the cartridge into the magazine. "Next we you put the magazine into the gun." I said as I slide the magazine up into the pistol and it snapped into place. "As I pull back the slide it cocks the hammer." I said as I pulled the slide back and pointed to the hammer. "And when I let the slide go the recoil spring inside the gun snaps thes slide shut and as it shuts it grabs a cartridge and loads it into the chamber of the barrel." I said and flicked the safety up. "When I pull this trigger." I said as I pretended to pull the trigger. "The Hammer will drop on the firing pin will hit the primer and if you remember from our science lesson, a chemical reaction will occur inside of the cartridge. The primer will ignite the powder and cause a small explosion essentially. The powder will burn rapidly which increases the pressure within it. The resulting force will then propel the bullet forward and while an equal opposing force will push in the opposite direction forcing the slide backwards and ejecting the spent casing and will catch the next bullet and load it into the chamber and the process repeats so forth and so forth until the magazine is empty." I said as Jeanne listened to every word I said.

"Wow! That's incredible! The Firearms we had during this time period were nothing like that and couldn't even fire as fast as any of your firearms!" Jeanene exclaimed.

"Did you understand what I was saying?" I said and Jeanne nodded her head.

"Yeah… You put the bullet in the magazine and then you put the magazine in the gun." Jeanne said as she tried to recollect what I had taught her. "And when you pull the slide back it cocks the hammer catches a bullet which goes into the chamber. When you pull the trigger it will hit the firing pin which will ignite the powder in the bullet and cause the bullet to shoot forward out the barrel and cause the slide to go back from equal and opposite reaction and it will load another bullet into the chamber." Jeanne said and I smiled at her.

"Very good Jeanne. You're learning!" I said and patted Jeanne on the head.

"It's all thanks to your excellent teaching!" Jeanne exclaimed as she smiled warmly at me.

"Haha me a wonderful teacher?" I asked sarcastically. "You must be joking, I can't teach worth crap. If someone assigned me to teach a class, they'd all fail it because of me." I said and Jeanne giggled.

"No Chris, I mean it you really are a good teacher!" Jeanne said.

"You flatter me, but I know that's not true." I said smiling.

"Maybe you could show me how to take the gun apart or even how to shoot it properly!" Jeanne exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"Maybe one day, but not right now." I said. "I'm getting rather sleepy." I yawned and put my pistol back into it's holster. I crossed my arms and rested my head back against the tree.

"Do you mind if I stay here Chris with you?" Jeanne inquired.

"Sure Jeanne, I don't mind. Just make sure you get some sleep too." I said and Jeanne nodded her head.

"Now I'm going to close my eyes and sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." I said as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Yes, Yes we do Chris. So sleep well and have pleasant dreams." Jeanne said before I closed my eyes. I felt Jeanne's arms wrap around my arm and her head lay against my shoulder before sleep finally took me over….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	40. Chapter Forty Quality Bonding

**Chapter Forty**

 **Quality Bonding**

* * *

I felt a shiver run down my spine and I slowly blinked open my eyes, at first it was nothing but pitch darkness. Then my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could make out various objects and stone walls. I looked around to see that I was in some type of cellar and I was sitting in a wooden chair, as my gaze shifted around the room it stopped as I saw the outline of a familiar figure basked in the moonlight creeping out of a barred window.

"Ah!" I exclaimed and quickly found myself thrown off balance falling out of my chair and hit my head against a wooden crate. "Owe geez.." I murmured as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"Must you be so loud?" A female voice asked as I slowly rose to my feet. "And to think that I thought you couldn't have gotten more annoying!" The female said as she slowly turned her head facing me. Her Golden eyes pierced me and the moonlight illuminated her bleach blonde hair. She sat atop a stone table and she was wearing the same armor she had been wearing the last time I saw her, except this time her bleach blonde hair was long and lush and went down to her knees.

"Alter Jeanne!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Did I die in my sleep and this is hell?" I asked jokingly.

"NO You idiot!" Alter Jeanne sneered. "If this was hell this would certainly be the most cruel fate, I could suffer." Alter Jeanne replied. "If I had to endure eternity trapped in this room with you, I'd gouge my eyes out and cut my ears off!" Alter Jeanne sneered and I sweatdropped.

"And here I thought I would be the one suffering." I murmured. "So if this isn't hell then where the hell are we?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know? It would appear to be a dream world of some sorts!" Alter Jeanne sneered at me. "Ah yes this must be a dream! Of course!" I thought to myself with a mental sigh of relief. "That would be the only logical explanation." I thought to myself.

"But I thought Servants can't dream and if this is a dream, why the hell are you here?" I exclaimed. "I can think of at least…. A dozen people I'd rather be trapped in a dream with!" I said and Alter Jeanne narrowed her eyes at me.

"Of course servants don't dream you idiot!" Alter Jeanne barked. "If it was I'd be beating you with a whip or putting you on a stretcher!" Alter Jeanne added and I sweatdropped once more.

"Then where are we?" I asked once more.

"Well if I knew the answer I would tell you, now wouldn't I?" Alter Jeanne sneered and I sighed. I walked over to the fallen chair and picked it up walking over to where Alter Jeanne was and placed it down in front of her and took a seat. I crossed my legs and looked at Alter Jeanne whose gaze had been following me across the room.

"Getting comfy aren't we?" Alter Jeanne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you could kill me, you would have done it by now." I pointed out as I intertwined my fingers and rested my head on my hands.

"I guess you aren't as dumb as you appear." Alter Jeanne said mockingly with a smirk.

"Hahaha Fuck you too." I retorted and Alter Jeanne let out a low pitch growl.

"Why you!" Alter Jeanne sneered, but composed herself. "Yes it's true I can't kill you as we have no weapons in this dream world, but that doesn't mean I can't hit you." Alter Jeanne added.

"Well if you want to try and duke it out, go ahead. However if I'm going to be trapped in this dream world with you for the next however many hours I'd at least like to not spend all of it bickering, insulting, or fighting." I replied and Alter Jeanne crossed her arms. "So do you have any bright ideas or hypotheses on how this has happened?" I asked and Alter Jeanne's expression turned to one of confusion…

"Hypoth-what?" Alter Jeanne said angrily and I sighed. "Whatever that means! Anyway, I have one possible idea of how this has happened." Alter Jeanne said.

"Well let's hear it smartypants." I said mockingly and Alter Jeanne narrowed her eyes.

"What happened to no insulting?" Alter Jeanne sneered.

"Alright, Alright! Apologies, carry on Alter Jeanne." I said and Alter Jeanne puffed out her cheeks.

"Well my guess would have to be it has something to do with you are the one in possession of my other self command seals. You are her Master correct?" Alter Jeanne asked raising an eyebrow.

"I consider it more of a Partnership, but technically speaking yes." I said and Alter Jeanne sneered.

"Tch you're too soft, servants are nothing but tools to be used to carry out a Master's bidding." Alter Jeanne sneered. "No surprise that was her response." I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you not a servant yourself?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am Master just like you, I do not consider myself a Servant. As I am bound to no one!" Alter Jeanne sneered.

"Then where are your command seals?" I inquired with general curiousity.

"On my back stupid!" Alter Jeanne snapped and I put up my hands.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? I can't even see your back!" I snapped back.

"Tch whatever! Anyways my theory on why we're here is because you are the other me's Master, for the past few days I've unfortunately been experiencing some of the other me's memories when I sleep. Especially the one's between the two of you." Alter Jeanne said as I listened intently. "So my guess is that since you are her Master, our consciousness were dragged to this dream world or whatever the heck it is." Alter Jeanne explained and I scratched my cheek.

"This wouldn't have anything to the Greater Grail would it?" I asked and Alter Jeanne just shrugged. "Great, so more Magic bullshit." I said and I sat back in my chair. Alter Jeanne let out a small laugh, that made me raise an eyebrow. "So she is capable of laughing? Interesting." I thought to myself . "So does that like mean you are connected to Jeanne somehow, like do you feel the same pain and emotions as her?" I inquired and Alter Jeanne laughed.

"No of course not idiot!" Alter Jeanne said laughing still. "I'm nothing like your Jeanne, I would never share the same emotions as her! Nor would I ever share her disgusting love of humanity" Alter Jeanne sneered. "But No to answer the heart of the question, no I do not believe her and I are connected physically. I did not feel any pain when the other me had been shot by the arrows or when you had pulled said arrows out." Alter Jeanne explained and I raised an eyebrow.

"I see…. So it's definitely not a physical connection." I said scratching my cheek, this magic shit never got any less confusing, which only added to my frustrations that I could not figure it out. "But why is your hair long, last time we met your hair was short. Unless all this undue stress has caused you to grow your hair out?" I asked jokingly, which only made Alter Jeanne narrow her eyes at me.

"Funny, no I did not grow my hair out." Alter Jeanne said stroking her long hair. "It would appear as if I inherited the other me's hair in this dream world, as for why that is I have no idea." Alter Jeanne said with a sigh.

"Well I guess we can chalk that up as another bullshit magical mystery." I said jokingly and Alter Jeanne let out a chuckle.

"Yes I suppose so." Alter Jeanne said resting her head on her hand. "Well I suppose since I'm stuck with you here for awhile…" Alter Jeanne said and I raised an eyebrow and Alter Jeanne sneered. "Don't get any funny ideas idiot. I was just gonna say I guess I can be bothered to learn your name. What was it again? Christy? Opher? Kris? Krist?" Alter Jeanne said and I cut her off before she came up with more embarrassing names.

"No, No, No, and Hell No! Just stop it!" I exclaimed. "It's just Christopher." I said as I cleared my throat and Alter Jeanne frowned.

"Tch, Christopher. A name that means bearing Christ." Alter Jeanne sneered.

"Oh Calm yourself Alter Jeanne. I do not know if there is a God or not, so I do not go on about it or preaching his Gossip." I said and Alter Jeanne sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well at least you aren't a fool like my other self." Alter Jeanne said and a small smile appeared on her lips. "The other me preaches on about God and his holy salvation, but where was God in our time of need?" Alter Jeanne scowled.

"Is that why you seek to destroy the world Alter Jeanne?" I asked and Alter Jeanne narrowed her eyes. "I understand that you were killed and you believed you were ending God's sorrows, but to completely destroy Humankind just because you were killed…?" I exclaimed.

"NO! SHUT UP! It's not just because I was killed!" Alter Jeanne snapped leaping to her feet. "You don't understand the pain I went through! The humiliation! We humans are supposably God's children, but humans are the biggest sinners of all! Disgusting animals who reek of hypocrisy and greed!" Alter Jeanne sneered as fires gleamed in her eyes.

"But Alter Jeanne you put an end to one of the most longest wars in history and in the process likely saved millions…." I said before being cut off by Alter Jeanne.

"AND WHAT DID I GET FOR IT?" Alter Jeanne yelled at me and suddenly all around us the cellar we were in disappeared, and I found myself standing on a grassy field with Alter Jeanne.

"I thought we had no control over…." I began, but quickly found myself cut off by Alter Jeanne.

"Shush, you ask too many questions." Alter Jeanne said laying her hand on my left shoulder. "There you see." Alter Jeanne said pointing in the distance and I looked at where she was pointing. I made out a group of horses being ridden in the distance and they were being followed closely by a group of infantry. As they drew closer It turns out it wasn't just a group of horses. It was a whole French Military Unit of horses, and they were retreating. Most looked bloodied and battered and it looks like they had gotten their ass kicked.

"It was on this day, the 23rd of May, 1430, that I had lead a unit of 300-400 French Soldiers who had volunteered to launch a surprise attack on Burgundian camp at Margny north of Compiègne." Alter Jeanne explained. "But we only ended up being ambushed and captured. I took it upon myself to take up the rear guard and defend our retreating forces." Alter Jeanne said. "The most largest mistake of my life…" Alter Jeanne sneered. Sure enough as the horse grew closer I made out the white and golden flag of Jeanne waving above them all. It was then when suddenly I found myself teleported in the brush and trees closer to the action. When I gathered my senses I made out Jeanne ontop of her horses, she held her sword in one hand and her flag banner in the other. She wore the same armor and had the same hairstyle and hair color that I knew.

"Battre en retraite! Battre en retraite! Je défendrai nos arrières! (Retreat! Retreat! I will defend our backs!)" Jeanne cried out as French soldiers and a French Soldier stopped next to Jeanne and had a peculiar mustache and bowl shaped haircut. He had a concerned expression on his face.

"That there is Guillaume de Flavy, he rode alongside me in the assault." Alter Jeanne whispered into my ears.

"Mais commandant! Que de vous? (But commander! What about you?)" Guillaume asked. Jeanne shook her head and looked at him determinedly.

"J'ai dit retraite Guillaume, je te rattraperai au camp! (I said retreat Sir Guillaume, I'll catch you at the city!)" Jeanne ordered and Guillaume nodded his head reluctantly.

"Comme vous voulez commandant! (As you wish Commander!)" Guillaume said and rode off following the retreating french soldiers. I watched as Jeanne stood her ground against the charging Burgundian Soldiers. Jeanne cut down several of the charging Burgundian soldiers as they fell at the feet of her brown horse and stained the ground crimson. After at least 15 minutes Jeanne was overwhelmed and surrounded by Burgundian Soldiers and the Soldiers who had stayed behind to assist her were cut down by them. A Burgundian Archer pulled Jeanne down to the ground and the Soldiers kicked her while she was on the ground. It wasn't until a Burgundian Soldier that looked to be of higher rank stopped them and stood over the bloodied Jeanne.

"That there is Lionel of Wandomme, a Burgundian Nobleman who captured me." Alter Jeanne sneered as his name rolled off her tongue.

"Sir Lionel de Wandomme demande: Viendrez-vous paisiblement? (I Sir Lionel of Wandomme ask: Will you come peacefully?)" Lionel asked the bleeding Jeanne D'arc.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je suis d'accord avec vos termes Noble Sir Lionel … (I guess I do not really have a choice. I agree to your terms Noble Sir Lionel …)" Jeanne said hesitantly and Burgundian soldiers lifted Jeanne off of her feet and tied her hands leading her off. I watched them drag a defeated Jeanne off.

"If only King Charles had given me a regiment. I could have easily taken out the Burgundian Camp." Alter Jeanne sneered. "Guillaume de Flavy did not even send forces to try and cut them off or check on me. He had cut off any possible means of escape." Alter Jeanne said bitterly as we watched Jeanne dragged off. "After I had come out of my way to try and defend Compiègne and repel the attackers, I had been abandoned all in the name of self preservation. The Siege of Compiègne was unsuccessful, but Guillaume had left me to rot so he and his city could survive, when he did not even need to." Alter Jeanne sneered.

"Well did you not buy them time to successfully retreat?" I asked.

"Tch Bullshit, I was in the mince of retreating to the city, only when a young French Soldier came riding up to me and informed me that The city gate had been closed before all the French defenders could even return to the town. Leaving nowhere to escape to even if I had retreated. That same soldier who had informed me ended up being shot off his horse by an archer." Alter Jeanne sneered.

"O-Oh…" I murmured. "Well that does sound like a selfish act…" I said.

"Of course it was! If it had not been for one man's self preservation I and several others could have successfully retreated into the City's walls." Alter Jeanne sneered. "The Soldiers part of the Rear Guard, who had not gotten inside the City Wall's had been slaughtered right outside of the gates." Alter Jeanne said. "So I sacrificed myself only for another man to sacrifice myself and several other volunteers so he could survive." Alter Jeanne scowled. "There had been plenty of time before the Burgundians would have reached the city walls. So he sacrificed good men for nothing, that I had sacrificed myself to save!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed.

"Are you sure that this isn't your own prejudice Alter Jeanne?" I asked and Alter Jeanne frowned.

"No! The Greater Grail has granted me all the knowledge of what had happened afterwards and the debates that followed afterwards and I am indeed correct!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed, I was still weary that this was just Alter Jeanne's bias opinion.

"Well even still you did save a whole city of women, children and elderly." I said and Alter Jeanne scoffed.

"This was not even the worst part!" Alter Jeanne said.

In the blink of an eye I found myself somewhere else entirely. It was a dark and cold cell. I grabbed my shoulders and rubbed them as I glanced around.

"Did you take us to your heart? It's freezing in here!" I said jokingly and I felt a hard punch on my shoulder. "Owe! I was only joking!" I said as I rubbed my shoulder.

"No this is the cell where I was held at Beaurevoir Castle." Alter Jeanne said. Then there was then a metallic click and I turned to see a jail cell swing wide open and Jeanne was pushed through the cell door and stumbled a few feet before she caught her footing and turned around just in time to see the cell door slam shut.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed, but Jeanne didn't pay attention to me or even look in my direction. "Hey! Earth too Jeanne!" I exclaimed and reached my hand out at Jeanne, but when my hand made contact with Jeanne it only went through her.

"Don't bother Christopher, she can't hear or see you." Alter Jeanne said and I looked backed at Jeanne with confusion. "This is only a memory, anything you do won't matter." Alter Jeanne explained.

"Ohh." I said and Alter Jeanne sighed. I turned to my attention to Jeanne, they had stripped her of her armor and weapons and all that remained was her undergarments, leggings, and boots. Jeanne walked around the cell and stopped at the cell window and stood up on her tippy toes, looking out. I walked out and glanced out the window as well and my eyes widened. I let out a low whistle as I looked down.

"We're pretty high up. That's gotta be like what? An 80 foot drop?" I asked and Alter Jeanne spoke up from behind me.

"Actually it's a 70 foot drop, but close enough." Alter Jeanne said. "Still pretty fucking high." I thought to myself. "I tried escaping from this tower on several occasions and on one such occasion I even jumped from the tower landing on the soft earth of the dry moat." Alter Jeanne said and I widened my eyes.

"What?" I exclaimed. "That's impossible! No one could survive a 70 foot drop! Especially for a normal 19 year old girl!" I said and Alter Jeanne only crossed her arms.

"Tis true, unfortunately I was caught on all separate occasions until I was finally moved to another tower where I stayed until the British negotiated with the Burgundians until an agreement was made that they paid 10,000 livres to obtain me and be transferred to them." Alter Jeanne sneered. "Which only goes to show you how greedy humans are, there's nothing that humans won't do for money." Alter Jeanne scowled as I walked back up to me.

"Isn't greed one of the seven deadly sins or something?" I asked and Alter Jeanne shrugged.

"Something like that." Alter Jeanne replied. "Humans will commit sins, break codes of ethics and cast aside moralities, anything for money." Alter Jeanne sneered as she narrowed her eyes at me; something tells me she was lumping me in with those humans as well. "It's truly disgusting how greedy humans are." Alter Jeanne said.

"Well, I admit that you're right." I said and Alter Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "But not all humans are like that, and money does pay the bills." I said and Alter Jeanne scoffed.

"Tch an expected answer from you, however at least you admit what I say is true." Alter Jeanne said. "Most humans won't even admit it." Alter Jeanne added.

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge every human the same." I said shrugging my elbows. "I'd say at least 15% of the population of Earth are not greedy assholes." I added.

"Well anyways you see the point." Alter Jeanne said and I sighed. "The British moved me to the city of Rouen." Alter Jeanne added before she snapped her fingers.

Just when I had thought it couldn't have gotten any colder, I found myself standing in a wide open field covered in snow with dark clouds in the sky.

"Fuck, are you trying to freeze me. I know I'm wearing a Jacket, but it's not one of my Winter Jackets." I said rubbing my shoulders once more.

"Oh could you quit your bitching I swear." Alter Jeanne scolded me. "Before us is the city of Rouen." Alter Jeanne exclaimed as she spread her arms out and showed off the city of Rouen where I could make out British Fortifications and towers. "Here is where I was brought and here is where I died!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed and with another snap of her fingers we found ourselves in another jail cell.

"Jesus! Could you stop with all the random teleporting!" I exclaimed and Alter Jeanne rolled her eyes. "I hardly even had time to take in the last place!" I said looking at Alter Jeanne.

"Oh shush, there wasn't much to see anyways. Just an empty field and lots of snow." Alter Jeanne said. "This is the cell where I spent the last months of my life, where I was interrogated, tortured, beaten, and suffered humiliation and unbearable treatment." Alter Jeanne sneered and walked forward into the dimly lit cell and outstretched her arms. As my lights adjusted to the darkness I made out a figure huddled in the corner. It was Jeanne, her hands were chained together and she wore blue navy pants, brown boots and a white plain shirt. Jeanne had her head in her hands as her fingers were intercrossed in prayer. Jeanne had a blank expression on her face with her eyes closed, it was quite a sour sight and pulled at my heartstrings. "I had reduced myself to cuddling in the corner for days praying to a nonexistent god." Alter Jeanne sneered as she stood over Jeanne looking down at her. "If such a God existed he would surely have answered my prayers, but instead all I heard was silence." Alter Jeanne said as she turned around and grabbed her face. "As you can see I was left to rot in this cell for months until my final execution day." Alter Jeanne said and then snapped her fingers once more.

In the next moment I found myself sitting in a wooden chair in what appeared to be a medium courtroom. I found myself sitting in the back alongside of Alter Jeanne. In the room itself was several old men wearing black robes and the powder wigs that they wore back in the olden days.

"The Trial itself was completely politically motivated, and was intended to make an example of me." Alter Jeanne said crossing her arms as she sat back in her seat. "The tribunal was composed entirely of pro-English and Burgundian clerics, and overseen by English commanders including the Duke of Bedford and the Earl of Warwick." Alter Jeanne sneered as I rubbed my chin and examined the faces of the courtroom, of course all of the faces were unrecognizable to me. It's not like they had ever taught us in School about any of these people. I'm sure if Scathach was here she could probably name every single one of them. Of course that was only when she wasn't either giving me the cold shoulder or berating me. "All of this was rigged, rigged because the English hated me for beating them, for turning the war around." Alter Jeanne said and waved her hand. I stood up and peered over the powdered wigs to see Jeanne sitting at a stand in front of the courtroom with a panel of judges in frill white dress. "This court case was in violation of so many laws at the time." Alter Jeanne said placing her head on on her hand while leaning at the side of her chair. "To start off with they didn't even enough evidence against me to start the trial, but they did anyway." Alter Jeanne said with a sneer. "The Court also violated ecclesiastical law by denying me the right to a legal adviser, to add to that they stacked the tribunal completely with Pro-English clergy. This violated the medieval Church's requirement that heresy trials be judged by an impartial or balanced group of clerics." Alter Jeanne informed me in a belligerent tone. "I brought this up of course and appealed for some people from the French side to provide balance." Alter Jeanne said. "I was of course denied such a request." Alter Jeanne added.

"Yes, but Alter Jeanne the court system has come a long way since your time." I said and Alter Jeanne glanced at me. "In my time period Our Court Systems are now more fair and balanced! We have laws in place to prevent such corruption. We have public juries that are selected at random and evidence is required to be presented, and everyone has a right to an attorney!" I said pointing out. "Not only that but people can appeal to the appeal courts and all the way to the Supreme court need be if they find that their case to be unfair." I said.

"OH?" Alter Jeanne said raising an eyebrow. "An what good does that do ME?" Alter Jeanne asked. "That all does little good for me, and not only do you say all these great things about your 'modern court system'" Alter Jeanne said with Modern Court system in air quotes. "We had similar laws in place that should have prevented such a trial from ever happening, but guess what?" Alter Jeanne said leaning in towards me. "It FUCKING Happened anyway." Alter Jeanne said with the slam of her fist on the arm of the chair. "You honestly will tell me that even in your modern day court system that it is 100% free of corruption, that there are cases that are not politicized or that Justice is properly served?" Alter Jeanne asked and I was taken aback, she had me there. I can think back to several major court cases that were either politicized or justice was improperly served. Where someone who didn't deserve to go to jail went anyways or someone who clearly deserved to go to jail go off scot free.

"No I can not honestly tell you that no corruption happens anymore. In several cases I would say we have a two tier justice system." I replied truthfully and a small smirk formed on Alter Jeanne's lips. "HOWEVER!" I said raising a finger and Alter Jeanne's smirk quickly faded away and she narrowed her eyes. "We have put several systems in place to try and fight such corruption and see that everyone gets equal justice under the law!" I said."And might I add after the Hundred Years war the Church did go back and find that you were wrongfully convicted." I added and Alter Jeanne didn't seem too impressed with my answer.

"Whoopie-Fucking-Do!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed. "That doesn't do me a whole lot of good now does it?" Alter Jeanne sneered. "You admit there is a two tier justice system still and that corruption happens, but yet you defend such a corrupted system!" Alter Jeanne said.

"Well we're trying…." I said before being cut off.

"TRYING ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Alter Jeanne barked standing up as she sliced her hand through the air and the courtroom disappeared and we found ourselves standing once more in the cell.

"They asked me gotcha questions that were meant to trap me or doom me." Alter Jeanne sneered. "The most famous one being is if I knew I was in God's grace?" Alter Jeanne said. "I answered "If I am not, may God put me there; and if I am, may God so keep me."" Alter Jeanne said then let out a laugh. "If only I had known that there never was truly a god to begin with." Alter Jeanne said wiping away a tear. "Yet even such a brilliant that stupefied all the stupid old men, and that evaded such a trap of a question." Alter Jeanne said placing her hand on her chest. "Such an answer that should have recused me, was only tossed out and they all pretended like it never happened. If that doesn't reek of corruption I do not know what corruption is?" Alter Jeanne sneered and there was a metallic click and I turned to see two English Soldiers dragging a battered Jeanne into the cell where they chained Jeanne to the wall. Jeanne slowly looked upwards, but one of the English Guard brought his hand down upon her face and slapped her. Jeanne kept her head down until the English Soldiers had left the cell. I gritted my teeth and felt as my hand curled into a fist.

"I'm sure you're aware of the unspeakable horrors I went through, however why don't I let you witness them first hand." Alter Jeanne said and I turned and looked at her.

"I'd rather…." I said, but it was too late Alter Jeanne snapped her fingers and I found myself in a dimly lit room with only torches to light the room.

"...Not." I murmured as I looked around the room, before I heard a profound screams and I turned around, but was stopped before I could see where it was coming from.

"No need to see what's going on back there." Alter Jeanne said with a smile as the profound screams continued. "Those are just the unlucky ones, we're not here for them." Alter Jeanne said as she led me away from the horrid screaming. One could only imagine what unimaginable things were happening back there. Alter Jeanne led me through the dungeon until we reached a wooden door. "Our main attraction is in here. So go on, inside ya go!" Alter Jeanne said as she grabbed the door handle and swung it wide open pushing me inside. The lighting inside wasn't any better than the dungeon. However I didn't need much lighting to see Jeanne tied up to a post in the center of the room.

"Alter Jeanne I really don't think this is necessary…." I said before being shushed by Alter Jeanne.

"Shush Christopher." Alter Jeanne said raising a finger to my mouth. "You get a front row seat to the event." Alter Jeanne said pulling a wooden chair out from the corner of the room and placed it in front of Jeanne. Alter Jeanne guided me to the seat and pushed me down into the seat. Alter Jeanne stood behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders gripping them tightly with her armored gloves. I had no choice but to sit in silence, staring directly at Jeanne. Jeanne had her eyes closed as she rested her head against the pole while forced to stand up, and Jeanne had changed back to her frill white dress she had on in the courtroom. A few moments passed in silence as I sat there looking directly at Jeanne while Alter Jeanne kept a tight grip on my shoulders. Then the door to the room was opened and a man wearing medium built man wearing a red robe and red cap entered with an English Soldier and they stood behind Jeanne. The Red robed man wore a golden cross on his chest and I only could assume he was some sort of religious leader. Jeanne didn't move a muscle even as the two men entered the cell. The Robed man walked up alongside Jeanne and bent over. The man had a grey beard and seemed to be old like the rest of his colleagues.

"Bishop Pierre Cauchon, the man behind this whole trial before your very eyes" Alter Jeanne said digging her nails into my shoulders. "But we'll get to him later, don't you worry." Alter Jeanne whispered into my ear.

"Jeanne D'arc nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus. (Jeanne D'arc we find ourselves meeting once again.)" Bishop Cauchon said kneeling down next to Jeanne. "Vous savez certainement pourquoi je suis venu, oui? (You certainly know what I've come for, Yes?)" Bishop Cauchon inquired.

"Oui je te connais ce que tu es venu pour Cauchon et je te l'ai déjà dit avant que je ne confesse jamais ce que tu demandes. Je suis passé par vos essais truqués et j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions. Je ne vais jamais admettre à hershey! (Yes I know you what you've come for Cauchon and I told you before I will never admit to what you are asking for. I've went through your rigged trials and answered all your questions. I will never admit to hersey!)" Jeanne said glancing at the Bishop.

"Jeanne d'Arc Je vous demanderai une fois de plus de dénoncer que vous avez déjà entendu les paroles de Dieu. (Jeanne D'arc I'll ask you once more to denounce that you ever heard the words of God.)" Bishop Cauchon said ignoring Jeanne's complaints and Jeanne glanced at him.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit avant Bishop, je n'admettrai jamais de telles choses! Faire cela serait un mensonge, car je vous ai répété à maintes reprises que j'ai bien entendu les paroles de Dieu! (As I've told you before Bishop, I shall never admit to such things! Doing such would be a lie, for I have told you over and over I did indeed hear the words of God!)" Jeanne said. "Et Dieu a pleuré pour moi de mettre fin à l'effusion de sang. Alors j'ai ramassé mon épée et ma bannière pour défendre mon pays et mettre fin à l'effusion de sang une fois pour toutes! (And God wept for me to end the bloodshed. So I picked up my sword and Banner to defend my country and end the bloodshed once and for all!)" Jeanne retorted and the Bishop frowned at Jeanne.

"Je suis fatigué de cet entêtement. Si vous n'acceptez pas de le dénoncer, nous vous forcerons à faire des aveux. (Tch I grow tired of this stubbornness. If you will not agree to denounce it, we will force a confession out of you.)" Bishop Cauchon said standing up and waved his hand. The Englishman walked forward placing several torture devices at the bench next to Jeanne. Jeanne did not flinch, but merely looked up at Bishop Cauchon.

"Vraiment, si vous me déchiriez un membre et que je séparais mon âme de mon corps, je ne dirais rien de plus: si je disais quelque chose, je déclarerais toujours que vous me l'avez fait dire par la force! (Even if you were to tear me limb from limb and separate my soul from my body, I would not say anything more. If I did say anything, afterwards I would always declare that you made me say it by force!)" Jeanne cried out and the Bishop gritted his teeth before he set off and exited the room nodding at the English Soldier before he left. The English Soldier walked up behind Jeanne and ripped the back of Jeanne's dress wide open. The English soldier then rose a whip before lashing it against Jeanne's back. Jeanne did not flinch, as I looked her directly in the eyes. However there was no doubt that she was in deep pain. The English soldier rose his whip again and lashed Jeanne's back. I felt my hand's gripping the arms of my chair as Jeanne was whipped once more. The whipping repeated over, and over, and over, and over, over and over, and over and over. It wasn't soon before I had lost count of how many times Jeanne's back was lashed. Tears begin to swell in Jeanne's eyes and her lips began to bleed as she bit down on them. The lashing continued and I glanced down at my watch to see that sixty minutes had passed and then the first moan of agony escaped Jeanne's lips as blood trickled down Jeanne's back and stained the front of her frill dress. Tears streamed down Jeanne's cheeks as she groaned in pain with each whiplash and blood ran down her chin and blood drops hit the floor staining the stone crimson. The extremely brave Jeanne that I knew and had become friends with was being broken in front of me. My palms grew sweaty and my gloves began to soak. I gripped the chair tightly as Jeanne groaned, looking directly into my eyes. Even though I wasn't really there her tear filled eyes were staring directly into mine and wrenched at my heart. I felt my blood boil and sweat rolled down my cheeks.

"I can't bear to watch this any longer!" I exclaimed as I attempted to lift myself up out of my chair, but was promptly pushed back down in my chair by Alter Jeanne.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet Christopher!" Alter Jeanne whispered into my ear. "I'm sure you'll really enjoy this next part." Alter Jeanne whispered with a sly grin. A few minutes passed and then the door swung open and I saw another soldier enter the room holding a piece of metal, but at the end of it there was a bright red glow. The Soldiers exchanged a few words and the lashing stopped, only for the other Soldier to move in with the hot blade that and slowly move it towards Jeanne's exposed back.

"All you have to do is admit that you did not hear the words of God!" The English Soldier ordered as he held the hot blade over Jeanne's back and I saw sweat rolling down Jeanne's forehead and sides. I felt myself hyperventilating as the Command seal on my right arm began to burn.

"JAMAIS (NEVER)" Jeanne exclaimed resiliently and after the other English Soldier whispered into the other Soldiers ear. Suddenly Jeanne cried out in excruciating pain as the hot blade was lightly touched against her skin and I looked away, only to be forced to look forward with Alter Jeanne guiding hands. I bit my lip as I felt my Command Seals throb and burn on my arm.

"Don't you want to look at your precious Saint?" Alter Jeanne said deviously as she held my eyes wide open and I was forced to look forward watching Jeanne weep and cry out in agony as the hot blade burned her flesh. I watched fearfully watched and with each burn of her flesh we both let out cries of agony and this continued for several more hours…

I staggered out of the room and stopped next to the door pressing my head against my forearm as I leaned against the stonewall. I heaved in and out as I felt my whole body shaking, sweat had completely drenched my suit, and my legs felt weak. I heard the familiar footsteps of Alter Jeanne walked up alongside me. I glanced at her from out of my forearm as she stared at me looking pleased with herself.

"Now you truly understand what I went through!" Alter Jeanne said. For the past few hours Alter Jeanne had endured me to watch Jeanne suffer whippings, burning, waterboarding, tickle torture, and physical abuse. It was only when the Guards lead a barely conscious Jeanne out of the room did Alter Jeanne let me free. She had held me down the entire time, leaving me helpless to watch my Friend and Partner be tortured before my very eyes. I'm pretty sure I had torn parts off of the arms of the chair as I gripped them so tightly I had cracked the wood.

"I'm not sure who I hate more, The English or you." I said still heaving in and out.

"I'm not the one who committed the torture. If there's anyone you should hate it should be humans." Alter Jeanne said crossing her arms. "Humans are the only creatures capable of such inhumane torture, and you only saw a small fracture of the torture committed. All of the most heinous acts of torture are further back in the tower." Alter Jeanne said jerking her thumb backwards.

"I'm fully aware of the horrible acts we humans commit." I said turning my face into my forearm. I was well aware, I had committed torture before myself to extract information out of Rogue Magus and criminals. However all of it paled to what I had beared witness too in that room. Guilt was weighing heavy on my mind, and my blood continued to boil because I had been so damn helpless to stop the torture.

"Then you should understand why humans are so despicable!" Alter Jeanne said clenching her fist. "They tortured me for hours on end only to try and extract a confession out of me to damn me. As you bore witness too and are aware, the trial itself was rigged so the torture was not even necessary!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed.

"Y-Yes I know Jeanne…." I muttered.

"Then you understand my pain." Alter Jeanne muttered and snapped her fingers once more. I felt myself stumble as the wall I had been using to support myself disappeared.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I exclaimed turning around and faced Alter Jeanne. "Could you not give me a few more moments to collect myself!" I said as I clenched my fist. I took a deep breath and unclenched my fist, reserving myself from punching Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne merely looked at me with an unconcerned look on her face. Alter Jeanne glanced off to the side and I looked at where she was staring at. There she was once again, chained to the same Stone wall. I staggered over to Jeanne's side and kneeled down next to her examining her. The Girl I had just bore witness to being tortured was relatively unscathed and no wounds or blood were visible. I let out a sigh of relief and wiped my drenched forehead. I fell backwards on my butt and sat there staring at Jeanne who had her eyes closed. The images of Jeanne crying out in agony and the tears streaming down her cheeks and the blood that trickled down her lips and back. They were all still fresh inside my head, and now Jeanne was perfectly. These memories were starting to tear away at me.

"And do you think just one charge was enough?" Alter Jeanne asked and I looked up to see her standing over me. "No one charge of course was not enough." Alter Jeanne said shaking her head. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I was either wearing a frill white dress or a white shirt with pants and boots." Alter Jeanne said and I nodded my head. "Cross dressing was a most serious offense back then and I did so repeatedly. While serving in the Military and imprisoned." Alter Jeanne said. "The Courts charged me for crossdressing even though I had agreed to wear feminine clothing during the trials. However I wore Male clothing while imprisoned and I did so to protect myself from rape or molestation!" Alter Jeanne explained and I stood up and nodded my head. "Even though in the Catholic doctrine it was held that cross-dressing should be evaluated based on context, they still condemned me anyway and added that to my heresy charges." Alter Jeanne sneered. "They condemned me at every chance they got and this trail was so unfair I never even stood a chance." Alter Jeanne said as she cut her hand through through the air.

"If I may ask you Jeanne…" I said and Alter Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "Did the French never attempt to rescue you?" I asked and Alter Jeanne glanced at the cell window.

"Yes there were three Military campaigns by the Armagnacs following the months before my execution to try and rescue me." Alter Jeanne said and I was about to open my mouth, but Alter Jeanne looked at me with piercing eyes. "But every single attempt failed and that damn Bastard Charles VII was too damn self centered to try and rescue me himself even though I saved his failing campaign!" Alter Jeanne said slamming a fist against her chest. "It was me who prevented his demise! And it was me who saved Orleans from falling! And it was also me that turned the tide of the war!" Alter Jeanne said and I saw her arms shake. "And what does that self centered bastard do? He ditches me in my time of need, kicking me to the curb! If he had even bothered to amass the French Army, he could have retaken Rouen and rescued me in the Process!" Alter Jeanne sneered and smashed her fist into the wall.

It was in the blink of the eye that the dimly lit cell disappeared and it was now a bright and we were outside on a cloudy day. I looked around and saw we were standing on the stone walkways of a city. Obviously there was no doubt it was a French City during Jeanne's time period. Crowds lined the sides of the streets and made it difficult to assess what was happening, all I could hear was the sounds of chatter and I glanced over the tops of the crowds to see what was happening.

"Come along now; let us go somewhere that gives us a view of the full event." Alter Jeanne said and I felt Alter Jeanes ironclad grip on my forearm before being jerked along. I followed behind Alter Jeanne as she held my arm until we came to a stop where the majority of people watching were younger people and shorter than Alter Jeanne and myself. While I could see fine over the crowds Alter Jeanne was somewhat short standing at five feet four and still barely saw over the heads of the people standing in our way.

"Alter Jeanne what are we doing…..?" I said but suddenly the loud sounds of church bells ringing drowned out my voice and everyone's attention turned down the street. I heard the familiar pitter patter of horse shoes and then I saw an English Soldier riding atop of a Brown Horse emerge. I couldn't see what was behind him, but I could make out the silver blade of a Halberd behind the horsemen. People started to yell out in french and boo and I saw older women and younger women remained silent while frowning. It wasn't until I saw who they were booing at did I understand. It was Jeanne being led behind the horsemen in her frill white dress with her hands bound in wooden shackles with a chain that led to the grip of the horseman.

"Alter Jeanne I really don't need to see this…" I said turning and to my surprise Alter Jeanne had disappeared. I had no choice but to turn around and watch on in horror as Jeanne was marched down the street. People were yelling out at her in french, while I couldn't understand them. They were no doubt insulting her, and then rocks began to be hurled at Jeanne. I felt my fingers clench into a fist and my blood boiled once more as I watched the rocks hurl past her head. Jeanne's saddened eyes looked downwards as they hurled rocks at her and then a rock nicked her above the eyes and blood trickled down into her eye.

"BASTARDS!" I exclaimed as I my teeth grinded away at themselves. Then Jeanne began to look around in a panic.

"Excusez-moi! Une croix ... Est-ce que quelqu'un a une croix? (Excuse me! A cross... Does anybody have a cross?)" Jeanne cried out in french, and I didn't understand what she said sadly. "Damn it out of all the languages I decided to ignore, I ignored French." I thought to myself as I watched Jeanne look around with a weary look on her face. Then all of a sudden a brown haired girl pushed her way through the crowd and offered a small wooden cross to Jeanne.

"Dieu te bénisse (God Bless You)" Jeanne said bowing her head as she accepted the small wooden cross and held it out in front of her as she walked towards a wooden post on a stack of wood. I followed her from behind the crowds as they lead her to the post and stopped as the English Soldiers brought her up onto the platform and chained her to the post. The English soldiers jumped off of the platform and an English Soldier holding a torch in his hand emerged.

"NO!" I exclaimed and ran through the crowd, they didn't even notice as I phased through them. I rushed towards the English Soldier as he lifted the torch up and prepared to throw it. I outreached my hand as I grasped for him, but just as my finger tips met with him I phased through him and turned around to see the torch flung through the air and landed at the bottom of the woodpile. I watched in horror as the woodpile caught ablaze and flames rose all around Jeanne, totally engulfing her as she looked up into the sky holding her tiny wooden cross and murmured indistinguishable words. I felt my legs give out on me and I fell to my knees as I watched petrified as Jeanne was burned alive in front of me, and there had been nothing I could have done to stop her tragic end. I fell backwards onto the souls of my shoes and watched as Jeanne was consumed by the flames, and Jeanne did not even flinch as she was burned alive. Jeanne just stood there in silence holding her wooden cross as she looked up into the sky. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned slowly to see Alter Jeanne kneeling besides me.

"You see there…!" Alter Jeanne said and pointed. I followed where her finger was pointing, and it ended on the same Red robed man as early. He was sitting in a chair surrounded by English Soldiers watching on with a smile on his face. "That man right there, Bishop Pierre Cauchon, was behind the entire thing. He's the one who burned me at the stake for heresy." Alter Jeanne sneered and then within the flash of my eyes we teleported elsewhere.

I stood up and found myself inside a courtyard with dark clouds looming overhead. I looked around and saw Alter Jeanne standing in front of me. Then before my very eyes another Alter Jeanne emerged emerged, except this was the one with the short hair from earlier. I watched as Alter Jeanne walked across the courtyard and then stopped in front of a pole on top of another woodpile. Alter Jeanne leaped on top of the woodpile and the man looked up at her trembling in fear. There was no doubt that was Pierre Cauchon himself, as he had the same greybeard and red robe from earlier. His eyes widened at the sight of Alter Jeanne and after a few moments he started to break out in tears, prompting Alter Jeanne to laugh. Alter Jeanne leaped off the platform and stood next to an unfamiliar man and faced Pierre Cauchon.

"He was trembling in fear and begging for help." Alter Jeanne said with a smile. "He begged for mercy. Sadly for him we were all out of mercy today." Alter Jeanne said with a wicked laugh as the other Alter Jeanne raised her hands and the woodpile caught fire, and Pierre screamed out in horror, and it wasn't long before the fires consumed the old man and abruptly ended his screams, replacing them with the crackling of burning wood. "In the absence of God, I carried out the divine punishment he deserved. I hope he is burning in hell where he belongs." Alter Jeanne said with a wide smile. Alter Jeanne snapped her fingers and the courtyard vanished before my eyes.

We were back at where we had originally started. I found myself sitting in the wooden chair where I had originally been, while Alter Jeanne was sitting in front of me atop of the stone table. The only light source was the moon leaking through the barred windows.

"So you enacted your revenge, aren't you satisfied now?" I asked. "You repaid him in kind. An eye for an eye. Isn't that enough?" I inquired and Alter Jeanne's eyebrow twitched.

"NO! It's not just about revenge!" Alter Jeanne replied as she jumped off of the stone table and stood in front of me, glaring down at me with her golden eyes.

"Then what is it all about?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Why take it any further than the people who caused your death?" I inquired standing up from my chair and looked down at Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne looked up at me clenching her hands into fist, as she gritted her teeth.

"NO!" Alter Jeanne snapped at me. "If by the small chance there is a God, I will be the one to carry out his hand of vengeance and I shall lay waste to these lands." Alter Jeanne said slicing her hands through the air. "Only until the last humans have been burnt to ashes, shall evil finally be defeated and God's sorrow come to an end." Alter Jeanne said.

"What kind of absurd logic is that…." I said before being cut off by Alter Jeanne.

"Absurd you say! After everything you saw you still don't see it?" Alter Jeanne asked rhetorically. "Human's are the manifestation of evil themselves. They are greedy, self centered, vicious, corrupt, cruel, and vile creatures." Alter Jeanne sneered. "Only once they have been wiped off the face of this earth can mankind truly repent for their sins against themselves and will this Earth finally know peace!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed. "Only then can we put an end to the greed, death, corruption, and sins of mankind" Alther Jeanne said and I frowned.

"Jeanne you can't possibly kill every single human being, you'd be murdering innocent women, men, and children who have never killed before or let alone committed sin. What about them?" I said and Alter Jeanne slammed her fist down on my chest and pushed me down onto the chair.

"WHAT ABOUT THEM?" Alter Jeanne yelled as a vein popped on the back of her head and she climbed ontop of me banging her fist against my chest. "WHAT ABOUT ME? I was denied a happy life! Never did I ever get to experience Love, Bear Children of my own, care for them, see the them grow up!" Alter Jeanne said and I saw tears beginning to swell in her eyes as she sunk into my chest, and I felt a frown form on my face. "I was denied a normal life after I put my faith in an all powerful being. And that so called all powerful being abandoned me in the end, when I needed him most. But I was probably always alone from the start. GOD HAD FORSAKEN ME!" Alter Jeanne said as tears streamed her eyes and I placed my hands on Alter Jeanne's shoulders and Alter Jeanne looked at me with widened eyes. Then I brought Alter Jeanne into a hug and Alter Jeanne let out a small whimper as I stroked her head. Alter Jeanne resisted a little at first but eventually buried her face in my chest and weeped as I stroked her hair.

"I understand now how you feel Jeanne…." I murmured as I stroked her hair.

"You do?" Alter Jeanne sniffled.

"Yes, For I too was denied a happy life after someone I loved was taken from me, a woman who herself put faith in God only to have her life cut short." I said as Alter Jeanne looked up at me with her golden eyes. "But someone wise told me that God has never forsaken you or anyone. God never abandons his children, he is a kind and loving father who loves us all. God is always with us, always watching over us, however when it is our time to go there is nothing not even God can do about it." I said reciting what Jeanne had told me on that wall a few nights ago. There was a moment of pause before Alter Jeanne spoke up.

"I can't believe that I'm afraid, for there is not a God. I am sure of this." Alter Jeanne replied.

"Yes...I too find myself struggling to believe it, but I like to have hope that it's true…" I murmured as I stroked Alter Jeanne's head.

"We shall see if your hope triumphs in the end or if it will lead you to your demise…." Alter Jeanne murmured as she laid her head on my chest and slowly closed her eyes. "Goodnight Chris…" Alter Jeanne muttered.

"Goodnight Jeanne." I said stroking Alter Jeanne's head as I closed my eyes and soon I too was quickly consumed by sleep….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	41. Chapter Forty One À La Victoire

**Chapter Forty One**

 **À La Victoire**

* * *

Alter Jeanne's eyes slowly blinked open as she sat in her throne in her castle turned fortress. Alter Jeanne rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and had an irritated look on her face. Alter Jeanne brought her head down on her hands and rubbed her face.

"How annoying to have endured a fortnight with the person I want to kill most of all." Alter Jeanne murmured into her hands. "And also to think I broke down in tears in front of him, how embarrassing." Alter Jeanne sneered as she brought her face out of her hands and looked forward. Alter Jeanne sat there in silence for several moments before she pushed herself out of her throne and stood up. "Ah that's right I suppose I should go find Gilles." Alter Jeanne said and walked down the steps as her metal armor hitting against her body was the only sound to be heard. Alter Jeanne wandered the halls of her castle aimlessly looking for her second in command.

"Gilles, Gilles! Where are you here?" Alter Jeanne called out as she wandered, it wasn't until the hunched over man opened a door and exited his workshop in front of her.

"Yes I am here." Gilles said bowing his head before Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne stared down at him while he intertwined his fingers and met her gaze. "What does My Lady require of me?" Gilles inquired.

"Gilles what is the condition of Sanson since I brought him back?" Alter Jeanne replied as she put her hand on her hips. "Since that Royal pain in the butt took him out, we're now a man down." Alter Jeanne added.

"I am treating him right now. However his mind perished with Marie." Gilles informed Alter Jeanne. "While we've captured the shell of his spirit, I'm afraid this is his limit as a soldier." Gilles added as Alter Jeanne rubbed her chin.

"That's fine; we only require his body and sword." Alter Jeanne said and Gilles nodded his head. "Meanwhile in that town, that pesky Saint George had escaped." Alter Jeanne informed Gilles. "As if there wasn't enough Saints in this country already, now we must contend with another one." Alter Jeanne sneered. "Had Marie not sacrificed herself to buy time, our plan would have worked..." Alter Jeanne said smashing her fist into her hand.

"I see, I understand the situation now. The enemy has lost one comrade, in exchange for a new one." Gilles said nodding his head as he tapped his chin.

"While I have no fear of their forces, it is however a nuisance. Continue searching for them Gilles." Alter Jeanne commanded and Gilles nodded his head, however before Gilles could open his mouth to reply someone interrupted him.

"It doesn't look like that will be necessary anymore, Master." Saber said walking up to the two of them. Alter Jeanne turned around and faced them with an aggravated look on her face.

"Saber? I thought I ordered you to patrol the southeastern region." Alter Jeanne said angrily as she looked down at Saber. Saber looked up and faced her Master.

"As I said before that is no longer necessary, Master. They are marching straight towards Orleans." Saber informed Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne narrowed her eyes and cupped her chin. "It seems they wish for a decisive battle. I believe that's what you wish for as well?" Saber inquired.

"I see…. So they've stopped running away?" Alter Jeanne murmured. "So they actually think that they can win? What a joke!" Alter Jeanne said and chuckle.

"Yes, so it would appear. However they've gained quite a few servants if I recall correctly." Saber said. "Although we do have dragons on our side, it seems this will be an all-out battle." Saber added

"HA! Has the maddened trait made you stupid?" Alter Jeanne said with a coy smirk. "They don't stand a chance no matter how many servants they bring to face us!" Alter Jeanne said.

"It matters not to me who wins this battle, because I've been maddened by you after all. To me, destroying is fun, and to be destroyed is also fun." Saber said and Alter Jeanne sighed. "Now Master please give me your commands." Saber said looking at Alter Jeanne seriously.

"Go back to the south east side and prepare for battle Saber!" Alter Jeanne said waving her hand at Saber, Saber obeyed and headed off towards their position, Alter Jeanne turned to Gilles once they had disappeared. "Gilles gather all the remaining servants and summon a few more. We wouldn't want to be outnumbered now would we?" Alter Jeanne said and Gilles nodded his head.

"I Understand My Lady. I'll gather the scattered dragons in France as well." Gilles said nodding his head respectively.

"…. If we win then the world shall be destroyed. Even if we lose, it will make no difference." Alter Jeanne said slicing her hand through the air. "The world is long gone. Even if they correct this place, an endless journey lies ahead for them." Alter Jeanne said. "And yet, they faith in the world… Those people, and 'me'. This is why we shall defeat them once and for all. I won't let go of my grasp on this world." Alter Jeanne said smashing her fist into her hand. "Especially not after all of our hard work. That is my wish and Gilles's wish….. This wish. This is my true earnest wish." Alter Jeanne said and Gilles nodded his head before setting off to prepare for battle. Alter Jeanne turned around and marched to the front gates of the castle with her Banner and sword in hand…

I walked around looking for our two fearless leaders while the rest of our group began the morning process of waking up. I had told Christopher to not wander too far and get lost like Mashu had, so he shouldn't be far. "That's assuming he listened to you Scathach. Which he hardly ever does." I thought to myself with a mental sigh. I wandered around the perimeter of the camp doing a 360 degrees sweep of the area. It wasn't until I got a little further out that I saw Christopher's feet sticking out from behind a tree. I walked around the tree and turned around to face him, not to my surprise I found Jeanne clinging onto Christopher's arm and resting her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face. I gripped my spear tightly in my hand and narrowed my eyes down at them frowning as I raised my fist. I had half a mind to hit them both over the head with my spear for fooling around and sleeping in.

"Calm yourself Scathach. You're letting your emotions become unchecked. Take a deep breath and walk away, it's better just to ignore them." My inner voice inside my head told me. Yes it was right; I was letting my emotions get the better of me. I did as I was telling myself and took a deep breath and swiveled around. "Count to ten and walk away." I thought to myself and started walking away and murmured to myself. "1…2…3…4…5…6…"

I slowly blinked open my eyes as the morning rays hit my face. I took a deep breath and felt my body and even went so far as to pinch myself. Pinching myself did indeed hurt, so that was a good sign.

"Oh thank god I'm not in that dream world anymore." I said with a weary sigh. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead and sat there is silence, my chest rising up and down with every breath I took. It was only after a few moments after I realized someone or something was clinging onto my left arm. I turned my head and glanced down to see Jeanne hugging my side, Jeanne had a happy smile on her face. Jeanne was so cute while she was sleeping it almost made me want to fall back asleep, for I feared disturbing a Saint when she looked this happy was surely a sin in itself and would ensure me a one way ticket to hell. However duty called, and Saints were no exceptions. I placed my free hand on Jeanne's shoulder and gave her a light shake. "Jeanne…. Jeanne! Wake up!" I said while shaking her.

"Maman please just a few more minutes…" Jeanne murmured in her heavy French accent and that made me chuckle. Jeanne slowly blinked open her eyes and squinted as the sunlight washed over her face.

"G-Good Morning Chris…" Jeanne said drowsily as she looked up at me. I smiled at her, it would appear even Saints were not early risers.

"Good morning Jeanne…." I began, but suddenly the images of Jeanne being tortured flashed in my eyes and I brought my hand up to my head. Jeanne sat up straight almost immediately and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Chris, what's wrong? Do you not feel well?" Jeanne inquired and I brought my hand down from my head as the splitting headache faded away.

"Ah haha. It's nothing Jeanne, just a slight headache. I'm fine honest." I replied trying to reassure Jeanne with a dismissive wave of my hand, however Jeanne didn't seem very convinced.

"Chris you seem pale? If you are not feeling well, perhaps it best if you rest for a while longer." Jeanne said with concerned eyes. "Our assault on Orleans can wait until you are well." Jeanne said and I shook my head.

"No it's likely our approach has been detected. Waiting any longer will likely only put us in danger." I said and stood up. Jeanne looked up at me and I extended my hand at her, Jeanne looked up at me still not looking very convinced. However Jeanne took my hand and I pulled her up to her feet.

"How can you be for sure that we've been detected?" Jeanne said once she was up on her feet.

"Just a gut feeling." I said dancing around the subject as best I could. After a few moments Jeanne sighed and looked at me pitifully.

"Very well Chris…" Jeanne said. "However if your condition worsens please tell me straight away." Jeanne said and I nodded my head.

"Of course Jeanne I'll let you know straight away." I said, although I hoped I would not see those images again and that they would eventually fade away. However I knew that was only a false hope. The painful memories never go away…

"Come on Jeanne!" I exclaimed shifting focus away. "Let's return to the others, I'm sure they must be waiting for us." I said. "I'm sure Scathach would scold me for oversleeping or something of the like." I thought to myself.

"Of course!" Jeanne said nodding her head in agreement. "It would be rude to keep the others waiting." Jeanne added and the two of us headed back to the campsite shoulder to shoulder.

When we arrived, we found the others gathered around a burning campfire on a chilly French Morning. Mashu and Amadeus were sitting at the bonfire together while Mashu ate from an MRE. Kiyohime and Elizabeth were sitting at another log chatting to themselves as they usually did. Siegfried was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed while he chatted with Saint George. And of course Scathach was sitting by herself across from Mashu and Amadeus while sipping from a plastic coffee, instant coffee no doubt. I walked up behind her with a cheeky grin as I placed both my hands on her shoulders, however Scathach's lighting fast reflexes were too fast for me as she scooted to the side out of reach.

"A buzzkill as always Lancer." I said standing up straight and Scathach didn't even turn to look at me, and just sipped from her coffee. "Just wanted to say Good morning." I said and Scathach glared at me amusingly out of the corner of her eyes and let out a promptive "Hmph." before returning to her coffee. "Well I suppose that's better than being chewed out or yelled at." I thought to myself.

"Good Morning!" Mashu exclaimed. Mashu leaped from her seat and proceeded over to me and Jeanne. Mashu held two cups of instant coffee in her hands and extended them towards us. Jeanne and I accepted them with a nod of thanks.

"Good morning Mashu." Jeanne and I said in unison.

"So did you two sleep well together?" Mashu said as we sipped from the cups of our coffee. I spit my coffee out to the side and coughed in embarrassment. From my side I heard Jeanne cough and beat her chest. "S-Senpai, Jeanne? Are you two alright?" Mashu said concernedly.

"Ahaha I'm fine." I said hitting my chest.

"Y-Yes I'm fine thank you for your concern, just went down the wrong tube." Jeanne said coughing. "That's all." Jeanne added.

"Anyways, I slept fine. Thank you for asking." I said clearing my throat. "How did you sleep?" I asked in return.

"I slept extremely well! Thank you for asking Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed. "Although I admit I did sleep better at the Fortress." Mashu said and I chuckled.

"Why of course." I said with a grin. "The Fortress had beds." I said and Mashu nodded her head with a chuckle.

"Christopher, Jeanne it's good to see that you are up." Siegfried said walking up to us with Saint George behind him. "Are you ready to launch our assault on Orleans? This is our only chance, once we head out there is no going back." Siegfried said.

"Yes we're ready!" Jeanne and I said in unison and glared at each other.

"Excellent then we can begin the final briefing." Siegfried said and we nodded our heads. Jeanne, Mashu and I took a seat next to Scathach. I found myself squeezed in between Scathach and Jeanne and I felt Scathach's piercing eyes give me a dirty look from behind. Saint George took a seat next to Amadeus and we all turned and gave our full attention to Siegfried who stood in front of us and cleared his throat..

"Now then, I seem to be the only one here with experience leading an army." Siegfried said with a cough and I scratched my head. "Of course, it's not as if I have a glorious military record where I led an army to invade a worthwhile country." Siegfried said sourly while glancing downwards. I glanced at the Royal Queen herself, Scathach. "Scathach must have commanded an army before. She was a former Queen after all, and even though I had shot down her advice when we first arrived in the Singularity, it was solid advice, just not very practical for a three man team. Scathach noticed my glare and returned to sipping her coffee. I rolled my eyes and glared at Jeanne

"Siegfried what the hell are you talking about man we have Jeanne!" I said and everyone glanced at me in surprise. "Jeanne led the attack on Orleans in history and took Orleans herself!" I said. "This is just like in History, except now there's just dragons….. And really powerful historical figures and legends with the ability to wipe out cities." I said and started to trail off. "Well now that I've said that it sounds kind of stupid, but oh well" I said shrugging my shoulders. "We still have Jeanne, the Saint of Orleans herself!" I said turning to Jeanne.

"W-While your praise is greatly appreciated..." Jeanne said while blushing, and tapping her fingers together. "...It is true I lead the French Army to recapture Orleans, but that was a different." Jeanne said. "I had an army back then and our enemy was mortal, while we have 9 people I wouldn't call this an army." Jeanne said, which was true enough. "Also I still don't think of myself as much of a Saint." Jeanne added quietly and I rubbed her back.

"That's true enough." I said as I rubbed up and down Jeanne's back.

"Chris!" Jeanne exclaimed and I turned my attention to her. "You're our Master and someone Chaldea's most trusted operative! Surely you have a plan!" Jeanne exclaimed looking at me wide eye. Behind me I heard someone in particular chuckle. I choose to ignore her and looked at Jeanne with a serious look.

"While it's true that I'm your Master and one of Chaldea's highest ranking Officers…." I said and Jeanne glared at me intently. "I'm afraid I have little experience in launching large scale attacks on cities. So if you have no suggestions or plans, It would be best if we let Siegfried take charge." I said and Jeanne drooped her shoulders.

"V-Very well, I understand Chris." Jeanne said nodding her head. Jeanne turned and faced Siegfried.

"Apologies for the interruptions Siegfried, please carry on." I said and Siegfried nodded his head and continued.

"In any event, our numbers are few while the enemy's are many… But, most of the enemy's forces are weaker than us. In a situation like this, there are two options." Siegfried said taking a pause as he held a chin. "A frontal assault, or an ambush from the rear. However our location was given away long ago. Stealth is out of the question. The enemy knows where we are…. So that leaves only one option." Siegfried said, Jeanne glanced at me when Siegfried mentioned that the enemy was aware of our position. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, but kept my gaze focused on Siegfried.

"A frontal assault." Kiyohime and Elizabeth said in unison and everyone glanced at the pair.

"...Exactly." Siegfried said and nodded his head while cupping his chin. "Christopher and I will see to Fafnir." Siegfried said and my eyes widened, this was news to me! "While Christopher and I handle Fafnir. I want the others to protect us from servants and wyverns." Siegfried said and everyone nodded their heads."Whether we slay Fafnir or not, the outcome of this war hinges on that question." Siegfried said.

"Understood. While I'm inexperienced, I'll fight with everything I have."

Mashu said.

"Uh I thought I would be with Jeanne, Lancer, and Mashu…." I said scratching my cheek.

"Christopher, while I understand your concerns. I'll need you to provide support while I handle Fafnir." Siegfried said and I sighed. "Siegfried was ultimately right, taking out Fafnir was our ultimate goal. If we didn't stop that Dragon, the battle would ultimately end up in our defeat." I thought to myself.

"Yes you're right Siegfried." I said nodding my head. "We must defeat Fafnir, as you say the outcome of the war depends on it." I said and Siegfried nodded in agreement.

"Oh Puppy there is someone I must fight!" Elizabeth said and I felt a vein pop on the back of my head. "I really wish she would stop calling me that." I thought to myself and turned to face her."Would it be alright if I focus on her?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"And who exactly would that be?" I inquired narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh, a servant I share a certain fate with." Elizabeth said raising her finger up to her chin and tapped it. "If I can do that, Once that's done I'll be quite satisfied… I'll lend you a hand if I can spare the time." Elizabeth said and I pondered on it. "Personally I think we should stick together, but then I recall what Scathach told me about letting them be Cannon fodder." I thought to myself.

"Alright sure Elizabeth, you're free to go do what you please in Orleans." I said and Elizabeth smiled.

"Great!" Elizabeth exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"I, without a doubt will be facing the Dragon Witch in battle." Jeanne said nervously as she rubbed her legs.

"Can you defeat her?" Saint George asked curiously as he turned and looked at Jeanne. Jeanne turned and looked at Saint George, before Jeanne could respond I spoke up.

"Of course Jeanne can defeat her!" I exclaimed in defense of Jeanne as I rested my hand on her shoulder. There was no doubt in my mind that Jeanne could beat her Alter self.

"...Yes Thank you Chris! I shall be victorious!" Jeanne said confidently. "Even if she turns out to be the real Jeanne d'arc, I will still prevail in battle!" Jeanne exclaimed smashing her fist into her hand. This made me smile to myself, as this was the Jeanne I knew. The strong, confident, brave, and resilient young woman who would face off against impossible odds.

"Hm, I don't have an issue with anybody. I guess I will just try to get wyvern's attention." Amadeus said shrugging his shoulders as he rested his hands on his knees.

"In that case… I shall be at our Master's side and breathe fire as needed." Kiyohime said with a smile as I felt her lingering presence behind me. "As they say, like moths to the flame, and scoundrels of dubious origin who stand in the way of romance." Kiyohime said resting her hands on my shoulders and immediately my muscles tensed up.

"A-Ah please get your hands off my shoulders." I said and I felt her hands leave my shoulders with a slight giggle.

"Leave scouting the area to me." Roman said as his hologram flicked to life in front of us. "This is do-or-die time. I've got loads of energy drinks and buckets ready!" Roman said as he held a Running Bull Energy drink in his hand . Scathach and I sighed raising our hands to our face, we both shook our heads.

"Doctor those have the opposite effect. They cause stomachaches, so maybe you shouldn't drink them…" Mashu said frowning as she turned to face the Doctors hologram. Roman turned and faced Mashu with a confident smile.

"Nah, I'm sure it will freshen me right up if I dunk my face in it. Anyway leave everything to me!" Roman exclaimed raising his hands up with a less than reassuring smile and the four of us sighed.

"Roman you have a Doctor's Degree right?" I asked and Roman turned his attention to me.

"Yes Doctor, you do have a degree DON'T YOU?" Olga said appearing suddenly as she brushed up next to Roman staring at him angrily with her arms crossed.

"Aahaha Why of course I have my Doctor's degree Director." Roman said rubbing the back of his head and closing his eyes. "My Doctorate of M.D. is hanging in my office right next to my desk Director. I have several degrees in fact." Roman said smiling as he raised his finger. The Director looked at him with judging eyes.

"That would explain why I must have never seen it." Olga said. "Since I do my very best to avoid your office at all times." Olga sneered and Roman chuckled awkwardly.

"I'll be fine guys, so don't worry." Roman said. "By the way Director your medical examination is right around…." Roman didn't get to finish what he said as there was a prompt omph and the two's holograms disappeared. Mashu and I chuckled to ourselves and after a moment we all returned our attention to Siegfried.

"So anyways... If no one has any further questions…" Siegfried said and after no one said anything Siegfried continued. "Christopher please issue your orders!" Siegfried said and I promptly stood up.

"It's been a long week, but I don't think I could have been any prouder to have fought alongside all of you." I said. "And while we lost a dear friend and comrade Marie Antoinette, we continue fighting, not only to protect the country of France in her honor, but to protect Humanity's future and stop our destruction." I said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement, even the two little devils, which surprised me. "Maybe they aren't so terrible." I thought to myself. "I'll be honest with you! The fight ahead of us will be perilous, and there is no assurance we will all survive to see the end of it, or that any of us will!" I said. "However there is no turning back! We must fight no matter what! Whether or not we are successful or not will mean Humanity may get to live to see another day!" I said smashing my hand into my fist. "So let us march towards Orleans and Achieve Victory!" I exclaimed and everyone stood up and cheered raising their fist into the air, well more or less everyone did. Scathach however did nod her head in agreement as she finished her coffee and stood up.

"Right then! Now onto Orleans!" Jeanne exclaimed as she pulled her flag pole out of the ground raising it over her head...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	42. Chapter Forty Two The Battlefield

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **The Battlefield**

* * *

There was a low pitched rumble and I held my stomach as I felt my body reminding me that I needed nutrition to continue living.

"Eh heh actually Jeanne can we eat before we head to Orleans." I said scratching my cheek. Jeanne turned around and faced me with a soft smile on her look.

"Ah Yes of course Chris, I forgot you are only human. As they say an army marches on its stomach." Jeanne said and I chuckled and the both of us took a seat on the log. Mashu passed me an MRE and took a seat next to us and the four of us including Scathach sat there eating and drinking.

"Jeanne, I thought as a servant you didn't need to eat?" I inquired as I took a bite of my strip of Bacon and watched Jeanne bite down into a piece of bread. Jeanne chewed and swallowed her food before responding.

"Ahem, well while I do directly get my mana from you, eating allows me to replenish my mana without taking too much mana from yourself." Jeanne explained as she took a sip of orange juice from a plastic cup. "And it also does allow me to have a small surplus of mana if need be." Jeanne added.

"You're too kind Jeanne, however I think my body has adjusted to having three servants so it distributes the appropriate mana to the three of you." I said taking another bite out of my bacon. "So you shouldn't need to worry yourself too much Jeanne. I promise that you aren't taking too much mana from me." I said and Jeanne's cheeks reddened.

"I-I understand Chris, I'll stop eating then if that's the case." Jeanne said.

"No, No! Its fine Jeanne I don't mind you eating or anything like that. In fact it makes you seem more human!" I said smiling at Jeanne. Jeanne was taken aback, but quickly returned my warm smile. "Besides an extra surplus of mana couldn't hurt, that hopefully means you can deploy your noble phantasm more often if need be." I said and Jeanne nodded her head in response. Jeanne returned to munching on her bread, while I turned my attention to Mashu.

"Mashu how are you feeling?" I asked and Mashu turned to face me with a piece of toast in her mouth. "There is a very high chance that we will need your noble phantasm if not once, but on multiple occasions." I said and Mashu tore the toast out of her mouth chewing on it before swallowing.

"I'm ready Senpai! I'm all rested up, once I finish eating I'll be full and ready to go." Mashu said. "So I'll be ready to unleash my Noble Phantasm on a moment's notice if need be." Mashu said confidently with a nod, but then there was a pause and Mashu saddened. I tilted my head in confusion in response to her sadness. "Although I am still feeling a bit down about Marie's death…" Mashu said trailing off. I smiled and reached out and patted Mashu on the head.

"I know what you mean Mashu. It's hard on all of us, but we will carry on and achieve victory in her honor." I said. "Not only that but she wouldn't wish for us to feel depressed by her passing, she would want us to remember the memories of the good times we had together. And most importantly she would want all of us to smile." I said with a warm smile and Mashu's eyes widened and she smiled in return.

"Yes you're right Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed nodding her head. We chuckled to ourselves for a few moments and then I paused. I just remembered something…

"Now that I think about it actually I remember playing a videogame with Marie Antoinette in it." I said cupping my chin. "I can't seem to remember the name however…" I said tapping my chin for a few moments.

"I think I actually know what you're talking about Senpai." Mashu said and I raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to that Arcade game I saw you playing in the cafeteria years ago?" Mashu inquired.

"That's the one!" I said as I snapped my fingers in realization. "I spent the entire afternoon trying to beat it and by the time I had finally beat it, It ate through all my quarters." I said, still remembering how proud I felt beating it. Only to have that pride overshadowed when I realized I didn't have any money left for dinner that night. "I believe it was called Carnevil!" I exclaimed.

"What is this arcade game you speak of? And what's this about Marie being in it? Carnevil?" Jeanne inquired peeking over my shoulder.

"If I recall correctly from playing it, wasn't that a horror game though Senpai where Marie was a undead gothic girl who you had to k….." Mashu said and I quickly put my hand over Mashu's mouth and shushed her.

"Shhhhh. Amadeus may be listening." I said and both of our eyes glanced at Amadeus sitting across from us with his eyes closed. Amadeus's eyes opened and pierced us like daggers….

Once we had finished up our breakfast, we returned everything to the crates and I resupplied my ammo at the crate. Chaldea had even been so kind to return my Rocket Launcher with another bag of rockets, which I would surely need in the battle ahead of me today. After sending the Crate back on its way back to Chaldea, we set out towards Orleans with Jeanne leading the march, the rest of us marching behind her in a vee formation. On one side of Jeanne there was Scathach, Mashu, Amadeus and Elizabeth. While on the other side was Siegfried, myself, Saint George, and Kiyohime.

10 hours later

We had been marching through the woods for most of the day and my feet were growing tired. I had various water bottles and snacks inside my bag which I had been snacking on to keep up my strength. This was also a blatant reminder that I would be having a word with the current people in charge of the Rayshifting department. For most of the journey I had been staring at Siegfried's back, who had been quiet for most of the way here. I didn't know much about Siegfried other than what I knew from the German poem Nibelungenlied. Nibelungenlied was a story of Siegfried a Legendary Knight and Prince from a Noble family from the Netherlands, he was a brave knight who went on many grand adventures and lead many Military campaigns throughout his life. He wielded the powerful sword Balmung, which he received from the Nibelungen Family. Siegfried was most notable for having killed the Dragon Fafnir, the Dragon that Alter Jeanne rode upon. Upon defeating the Dragon Fafnir, he bathed in the Dragon's blood, and Siegfried gained immortality. Siegfried could no longer be killed or harmed in battle from that day forward. It was not until he married Kriemhild, the princess of Burgundy, that his life would eventually come to an end. After bringing the Burgundians many victories and being renowned as a generous knight who fulfilled the wishes for others, the Burgundian king, now Siegfried's brother in law, asked a favor of Siegfried. The Burgundian king wished to gain the affection of Brunhild, the Queen of Iceland, and marry her. Siegfried granted his request and helped the King get married to her, however doing so through trickery lead to word being spread and Brunhild's honor and pride being damaged. An inevitable battle would break out between Iceland and Burgundian, and Siegfried was cornered into a situation where he had no choice but to die in order to prevent a fight, and he once more granted everyone's wish. He thought that it would be resolved if he, the cause of it all, died. Thus Siegfried entrusted his friend Hagen with his weakness, when Siegfried had bathed in the blood of Fafnir, a linden tree leaf happened to stick to his back and thus his back was not immortalized. His friend carefully planned out how he would kill Siegfried and eventually struck Siegfried down in cowardly way, sneakily aiming for his back as he was drinking water. From Siegfried's point of view, it was the best way to solve the antagonism between Kriemhild and Brünnhilde so he had not resisted. However his friend Hagen was largely regarded as a villain from that day forward and Siegfried fatally misjudged his own wife. Siegfried's wife Kriemhild had been deeply in love with her husband, so much so that she didn't mind selling her soul to the devil. Driven by her hatred, Kriemhild plotted her revenge for her husband's death and slaughtered Hagen with her Husband's own sword Balmung and killed her own brother before eventually being killed herself. Quite a truly tragic tale of a heroic knight, one that I knew all too well as my mother had told it over and over to our sister and I in our childhood. To be frankly honest I'm surprised I did not summon Siegfried as a heroic spirit due to my own German descent and how many times I had heard the poem, but that hardly qualified as a reason to summon him I suppose. However it was even more surprising that here before me was the very knight himself and I had exchanged very few words with him. "Well Chris, now's the best time as any to discuss anything you want with him." I thought to myself and I quickened my pace to match it with Siegfrieds.

"Ahem Sir Siegfried if I may perhaps ask you a few things if you're willing to answer." I asked and Siegfried turned and looked down at me.

"I don't see why not Sir Christopher. You may ask me anything you like within reason." Siegfried replied. "I shall answer your questions to the best of my ability." Siegfried added.

"Thank you Sir Siegfried. I was just perhaps wondering you fought Fafnir before correct?" I asked and Siegfried nodded his head. "Do you believe that you can defeat him again?" I asked and Siegfried glanced forward not initially answering for a few moments.

"As I said before the entire war hinges on whether or not we defeat Fafnir." Siegfried said. "So for all of our sakes, let us hope so." Siegfried replied looking back at me. It was less than reassuring answer, however it was better than No.

"Do you have any ideas on perhaps why Fafnir was summoned by Alter Jeanne or how she can control him?" I asked and Siegfried let out a low hmmm.

"Well if I had to guess, I'd say Fafnir was naturally summoned by someone as equally as evil as himself. Trying to find any logic in that dragon would be pointless. Fafnir lost his logic long ago when he was corrupted by greed and became a dragon." Siegfried said and that made me tilt my head in confusion.

"What? Fafnir was something other than a dragon?" I inquired.

"Yes indeed. Fafnir was once a dwarf, who once protected the boundless wealth of his father. When he came into possession of the ring Andvaranaut, a ring that could make gold, it only corrupted him farther." Siegfried replied. "I was sent to slay him and recover his wealth, and in the process it was also when I gained my special power." Siegfried added.

"Yes Siegfried I am aware of your legend, it was a story my mother once told to me and my sister." I said and Siegfried nodded his head. "However I am surprised dwarfs once existed on earth." I said.

"Well dwarves times have come and gone, they were mostly dying out in my time." Siegfried said looking forward. "Anyways, It is likely fate that Fafnir and I would meet once again, destined to clash once again." Siegfried said.

"Well this time you are immortal Sir Siegfried so surely it will be easier to fight him will it not?" I inquired and raised an eyebrow.

"While some might call it immortality, it is not really. I only gained the skin of a dragon, making me invincible, excluding my weak spot of course." Siegfried said. "While I can not be certain, if I had not been killed I would probably have died eventually of old age, or perhaps I would eventually have become corrupted myself and turn into a dragon." Siegfried added.

"Oh my apologies Sir Siegfried." I said apologetically. "It has been quite some time since I had read your legend." I said and Siegfried once again nodded his head.

"It is fine, the very fact that my legend is still remembered even in modern day surprises me." Siegfried said.

"Tis true, most folks in my time have never even heard of you. I imagine even in Germany itself that few people have heard of you, no offense." I said.

"None taken." Siegfried replied glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Sir Siegfried there is something important I would like to also ask of you." I said and Siegfried nodded his head at me telling me to go ahead and ask. "Our goal here is to fix the singularity, and while defeating Alter Jeanne and Fafnir is part of that process. We also must destroy the Greater Grail they possess." I said trailing off for a moment. "So If I may ask, knowing this. Why have you decided to assist us Sir Siegfried? Do you not have a wish of the Greater Grail?" I asked and Siegfried stopped for a moment and I stopped next to him as the others continued onwards.

"I do not have a wish." Siegfried said and turned around to face me. I was taken aback by Siegfried's answer.

"Y-You don't have a wish? Then why do you exist within the Throne of Heroes?" I asked shocked.

"I have a wish, but it is not one the Greater Grail can grant. It is one that only I can grant myself." Siegfried said and looked off facing the others, before turning around to face me. "When we defeat Fafnir I will surely tell you my wish, but for now just know that I would fight for you no matter what Sir Christopher, as I owe you a Great debt I must repay." Siegfried said placing a hand on my shoulder. "So rest assured knowing this." Siegfried said.

"A-Alright Siegfried, but when we defeat Fafnir remember you have to tell me!" I said with a smile. Siegfried was taken aback, but smiled in return after a moment.

"Yes I assure you I will tell you my wish when that happens, now let us catch up with the others." Siegfried said and the two of us turned around and speed walked to catch up with the group.

 _Another 10 hours later_

It had been another long ten hours before we finally broke through the trees and when we did we came upon rolling hills and off in the distance we finally laid our eyes upon the city of Orleans. It had been a long and brutal week, but we finally had arrived at Orleans.

"At last! Orlean's we're finally here!" I said walking up next to Jeanne as we looked upon Orleans from afar. It was late in the evening and it was cloudy day, but Orleans looked desolated. The city was dark and eerie, the surround landscape itself seemed to be dying as the grass had died and all that was left was the blackened stone, and the river that went through the middle of the city looked crimson red.

"Yes at long last we're finally here." Jeanne said looking ahead determinedly. "But to see Orleans in such a shape tears at my heart." Jeanne said in a somber tone.

"Don't worry Jeanne it won't be like this for very much longer." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. Jeanne looked at me with a warm smile in return.

"As expected, there are many wyverns hovering around Orlean's airspace. However, we can't afford any more delays." Roman said buzzing in all of our ears. I looked upwards and saw that indeed Roman was correct, there was several Wyvern's circling above Orleans. When I directed my gaze downwards I saw several more Wyverns roaming the outer walls of Orleans.

"Geez it's a bloody nesting ground." I said. "Not to mention there's a least a hundred Golems in our way!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened upon the sight of the army of golems between us and the castle gates of Orleans.

"Everyone we must make haste, if you let them slow you down. You will surely be overwhelmed before you even reach the castle walls." Olga commanded in our ears.

"That's easier said than done Director…" I murmured.

"What was that Operative?" Olga sneered.

"Oh Nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Good! Now onwards Operatives! We'll be monitoring the situation from here and be in touch as soon as you breach Orleans!" Olga said before her voice disappeared.

"Master, the enemy is coming. Your instructions!" Mashu exclaimed turning around to face me. I looked forward to see the Golem army marching towards us. "Jesus, so much for scouting the Castle out!" I thought to myself.

"Right! Everyone stick to the plan! Try to stick together and don't stop pressing forwards until we reach the castle gates! ONWARDS TO VICTORY!" I exclaimed pulling my P90 out from under my shoulder. Everyone unsheathed their weapons and rose them over their heads giving a battle cry before rushing forward towards the onslaught of enemies. With Jeanne leading the charge, Siegfried, Elizabeth, Kiyohime and Amadeus followed behind her. There was a prompt whistle and I turned to see Saint George summon a white stallion which he promptly climbed on top of.

"Do not worry of the Wyvern's Sir Christopher! I shall handle them! Less I sully the Title of Dragon Slayer Saint!" Saint George exclaimed and dashed towards the battlefield on top of his horse.

"Master please stay behind me at all times." Mashu said and I nodded my head at her as I unclicked the safety on my P90.

"Don't get killed." Was all Scathach murmured before she disappeared in a flash of red across the battlefield. A streak of red went across the Battlefield indicating where Scathach was and I saw several lines of Golems fall in it's wake.

"Come on Mashu, let's hurry! We can't fall behind!" I exclaimed and Mashu nodded her head. The two of us rushed towards the battlefield with weapons raised and eyes fixated on the battlefield ahead of us…

Mashu charged straight forward into the thick of things making contact with the first golems she steamrolled through them. Mashu swung her shield left and right sending golem after golem flying off in several little pieces, like a weed eater she thinned the herd of golems clearing a path straight towards the city. I followed closely behind her and rose my submachine gun up to my shoulder and wrapped my finger around the trigger as I took aim. I squeezed the trigger several times sending several bursts through the horde of golems coming at us from our sides. The air filled with gunpowder and shell casings littered the dirt beneath my feet as they ejected from the bottom of the gun. I snapped around and faced behind us, the pathway that we had cleared had quickly been filled with golems. I rose my gun up once more taking aim and squeezed the trigger sending several more bursts behind us, while backing up. My bursts shredded through the golems and several dozen joined my shelling casings on the dirt as bone piles. I snapped back and forth between targets, hosing them down with my bullets.

"GI-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A shriek was heard and I quickly snapped to see a golem leaping right at me. I turned and instinctively squeezed the trigger without aiming. The golems bones crashed in front of me and I snapped to the next target taking aim, I squeezed the trigger and the muzzle admitted another flash as I sent another few rounds through the golem onslaught. I squeezed the trigger once more and the metallic click was heard notifying me that I was empty. I backed up as I ejected the spent magazine and reached into my jacket and took out another magazine and slid it into place. As I backed up I bumped into something and looked over my shoulder to see Mashu behind me.

"Senpai are you alright?" Mashu asked as I heard metal clashing behind me.

"I'm hanging in there." I replied. "How about you Mashu?" I asked glancing over my shoulder to see several golems bashing their swords against Mashu's shield.

"Tch…. It seems like they just don't stop coming…." Mashu said gripping her shield tightly and swung her shield slicing the golems attacking her in half as bones when flying everywhere. I glanced around to see that we were surrounded on all sides. We were indeed in what appeared to be a sea of golems.

"Well Mashu just keep pushing forward. Remember we can't get bogged down." I said as I pulled back the bolt, loading a cartridge into the chamber.

"R-Right…" Mashu said nodding her head.

There was several loud explosions and the earth rumbled. I turned and saw several brown clouds of dirt shoot up across the battlefield. Above them I saw several golden portals close and open as a line of them barraged the golems lines with spikey bows, either obliterating them or impaling them into the ground. No doubt Amadeus was at work creating muses from the boneheads to enjoy. There was a loud screech from up above and I snapped my head upwards to see showers of blood sprinkle down to the ground below and several Wyvern's corpses plummet to the ground. I followed the corpses descent until it crashed into the ground with a massive force that shook the ground causing a dust storm to sweep the battlefield. I rose my hand up to my face to cover my eyes and it became hard to breath for a few moments. "No doubt either Saint George or Siegfried handiwork." I thought to myself. Once the dust had settled I brought my hand down from my face and scanned the battlefield for the Blonde Knight, the battlefield was filled with dust and littered with the bones of the dozens and dozens of golems that had fallen, making it difficult to find her. However My gaze eventually stopped upon Jeanne where I saw her only a few hundred meters away. Jeanne swung her sword as two golems charged at her and they fell to the ground in pieces from her blow. Jeanne swung around and clashed blades with a golem who had been coming behind her. Jeanne remained locked blades with the golem for a moment before overpowering the golem and slicing it down. Golems emerged on Jeanne from all sides, before I could say or do anything Jeanne raised her flag pole above her head and slammed it down onto the ground. A bubble appeared around Jeanne and I saw her lips move, was she going to deploy her Noble Phantasm? However before I could even analyze what was happening, a powerful burst of wind blasted across the battlefield and bones went flying past me. All the golems in at least a 20 meter circle around Jeanne now lay on the ground in pieces. A path had been cleared straight towards Jeanne. Jeanne's eyes scanned the battlefield and stopped on us.

"Come on Mashu let's go!" I exclaimed and Mashu nodded her head. We rushed towards Jeanne. Mashu and I eventually reached Jeanne, Jeanne smiled at us and we returned her smile. However it wasn't long before more golems started to close in on us. I rose my submachine gun back up to my shoulder and shot several bursts past Jeanne and tore down the golems coming from behind her. Jeanne quickly snapped around and faced the approaching Golems. Mashu smashed her shield into several more golems approaching at us from the side. Once Mashu had dealt with them she took up a defensive position in front of us while Jeanne and I guarded her rear. I took aim once more and squeezed the trigger sending several more bursts through the hordes emptying my magazine quickly. I ejected the empty magazine and reloaded a fresh one and snapped my sights up taking aim. Even though I had just put down a few dozen golems, they were quickly replaced with even more as more shrouds of purple mist rolled in through the battlefield spawning more Golems to fill the ranks.

"Jeanne, Maybe we should set up a fake retreat and lure them into a trap." I murmured to Jeanne.

"Heh if only that was possible Chris, but I'm afraid Kiyohime and Elizabeth have essentially cut off any chance of retreat." Jeanne murmured over her shoulder.

"What do you mean…." I said and looked over the distance. I suddenly realized what Jeanne meant as blue flames engulfed the area's behind us and the areas that led back to the forest. "Damn it!" I murmured to myself and squeezed the trigger and took a step back as Golem swung its sword at me. The golem's sword crashed into the ground shooting up dirt, but my bullets made short work of it as it fell to the ground. Off in the distance I saw several blue explosions indicating where Kiyohime was, but I did not know if Elizabeth was with her. However knowing those two, they were probably glued at the hip while they fought.

"They're still coming!" Amadeus exclaimed rushing up to us through the path Jeanne had created.

"Yes despite how many we cut down, more just seem to replace them." Jeanne said as she swung her sword diagonally cutting a golem in half, before she backed up with her back pressed against ours.

"Well we just need to keep up the pressure….." I said.

"Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed and I turned around to see Mashu raise her shield above her slamming it into the ground. "Everyone take cover behind me please!" Mashu said and we all did as she said huddling behind Mashu's massive shield. I looked towards the castle and saw a sparkle of blue light coming from the castle walls.

"Son of…." I murmured as my eyes widened.

"I detect a massive surge of magical enemy! An enemy servant is releasing a Noble Phantasm!" Roman exclaimed into our ears.

"An Archer class no doubt." Jeanne murmured as she peered over Mashu's shield. My eyes widened further as I witnessed a blue stream of light shoot into the sky, after a moment a massive barrage of hundreds of blue arrows came downwards upon us from the clouds up above.

"Why don't we have an Archer. This isn't fair….."

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Win Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	43. Chapter Forty Three Within Grasp

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Within Grasp**

* * *

My pupils dilated as the hundreds of blue arrows filled my vision. The barrage of arrows plummeted towards us. I also heard as footsteps approached from behind us. I slowly turned around to see the golems were approaching us from behind. I raised my submachine gun up to my shoulder and wrapped my finger around the trigger.

"LORD...!" Mashu cried out behind me as I slowly applied pressure on the trigger and the first golem leapt at me with it's sword raised. The first bullet exited the chamber and barreled towards the golem. "...CHALDEA!" Mashu exclaimed and as soon as my bullet pierced the skull of the golem, it and everything around us was obliterated by a hundreds upon hundreds of arrows. A blinding blue light overcame us and I raised my hand up as I backed up pressing my back against Mashu's. After a moment the blinding light disappeared and I lowered my hand from my face. What I found was complete devastation. The entire battlefield was littered with arrows and also what was once a massive golem army. Kiyohime's wall of blue flames also had dispersed, so that did make me wonder if Kiyohime and Elizabeth were still alive, along with Siegfried and Saint George. I turned around and saw Mashu's Blue Wall disappear as it was no longer needed. Everyone appeared unscathed and Mashu appeared to be standing strong.

"Is that Archer stupid? Do they not realize they just obliterated their sides entire golem army?" I asked and looked towards where the noble phantasm had come from.

"Yes that was most foolish on their part as they have cleared a path straight towards Orlean's outer walls." Jeanne said looking towards the Archer's position.

"It's unlikely that they care about killing a bunch of familiars Master." Mashu said and I glanced at her to see her staring determinedly towards the Archer's position. "If they could wipe us out with their noble phantasm, taking out the cannon fodder probably was an acceptable risk." Mashu said, which was a fair point.

"Well unfortunately the risk didn't pay off, because we are still standing here before them." I said placing my hand on Mashu's shoulder as I stepped forward.

"The Archer also likely possesses the Berserk trait so likely their judgement and decision making are clouded." Mashu said.

"No despite their failure to take us out, you weren't wrong Mashu, even for a mindless brute it was a pretty smart move, the golems are cannon fodder for a reason as you said." I said taking another step forward. Suddenly I sensed as several projectiles shot towards me.

"Master watch out!" Mashu exclaimed as she moved to intercept them, however I felt as if Mashu might not be fast enough. My Magical circuits lite up and I prepared to raise my arms to defend myself. A glimmer of red then caught the corner of my eye and I turned slowly to see Scathach appear from my side. The metal clang of the arrows being deflected from Scathach's spear ringed in my ears and I watched as Scathach darted across the battlefield in front of me in a red streak leaving the arrows sitting up right in the dirt behind me….

I darted forwards towards the castle walls with my lance at my side looking directly towards the castle walls. It was then when I sensed a surge of magical energy and out of the corner of my eye I caught several sparkles of green. I leaped to the side while still running straight forward just as an explosion engulfed the area to my side, another surge was detected and I once again leaped to the side as another explosion occurred where I had once been running. I darted across the battlefield leaping back and forth as the Archer attempted to intercept me, however it did little to stop as I was already upon the castle walls. "Cheap pods shots like that won't work." I thought to myself as I took another step forward before propelling myself upwards with a powerful blast. My feet touched down on the stone wall softly and I turned around to face Archer. My ears ringed with a supersonic boom and a splitting pain went across the side of my cheek as an arrow shot past me, a small amount of blood sprayed from my cheek. The brief explosion behind me swept a slight breeze through my hair. I wiped my thumb across the cut on the side of my cheek and it disappeared as the wound healed itself. I looked at my thumb to see my crimson blood staining my gloves, nothing I hadn't seen countless times before. I lowered my hand and stared forward at my opponent with narrowed eyes.

"Archer…" I said as I faced down a woman with pointy lion ears. She had flowing green hair that turned into a dirty blonde half way through and went down to her rear. She wore a verdant green dress with a black center that matched her verdant green eyes, she wore black boots with golden heels that went up to her thighs, and in between of her black gloves wash a polished jet black bow with golden highlights that she lowered as she faced me. She had a maddened look to her eyes, and it was clear she was affected by the Berserker trait. Something peculiarly swung behind her and on closer inspection it appeared to be a tail.

"How peculiar, it's been awhile since I've killed a Greek Hero…. Atlanta." I said with a smirk as I took my usual offensive stance and gripped my spear in my fingertips pointing it towards my target. Atlanta gritted her teeth and looked at me angrily.

"Shut up….. Shut up…. SHUT UP!" Atlanta decried as she raised her bow and fired off two arrows. I raised my spear in front of me and deflected the first one and twirled my spear to deflect the second arrow. The arrows bounced off and went over the edges. "I'm going to kill you….. I'm going to kill you! It doesn't matter who you are Lancer, you shall fall by my bow!" Atlanta exclaimed as she fired off several more arrows. I propelled myself straight forward at her, and swung my spear at the incoming arrows sending them bouncing off. Atlanta continued to fire off several more arrows and I dashed to the side to avoid them and heard as they exploded behind me. I continued forward closing the distance between Atlanta and I and pulled my arm back as I prepared to strike with my spear. Another round of arrows shot towards me and I moved to the side once more to avoid them, but then my eyes widened and I arched my head to the side and felt as two more arrows zipped past my head and tore through my hair. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before she figured out what she was doing wasn't working." I thought to myself, however she had been rather slow on the realization. "However it was too late I had already closed the distance between the two of us." I thought to myself and jabbed my spear forward towards Atlanta. Atlanta however leaped backwards out of my attack and my spear dug into the stone. I shifted my weight and used my spear to lift myself off the ground and swung around sending my boot into Atlanta's face. Atlanta went flying backwards in the air, however while in the air Atlanta positioned herself upside down and took aim firing off several powerful arrow attacks. I quickly took a defensive stance and spun my spear blocking her arrows. Explosions erupted behind me flickering in my eyes as I raised my spear. Atlanta touched down on the ground at the very end of the wall and as soon as she did I shot towards her. Atlanta crouched and took aim firing off several quick successions of shots. I quickly ducked missing the three arrows that missed my head by a few centimeters and exploded behind me once more. I shot myself forward straight towards Atlanta with my spear over my shoulder, eyes fixated on my target. Several more arrows whizzed by my head, the wisp of them as they passed by my ear. The distance between the two of us closed once more. "Distance won't save you forever Atlanta!" I thought to myself and I saw as Atlanta pulled the string back on her bow with an arrow, her eyes fixated on me as the arrow began to spark lighting. I narrowed my eyes and prepared myself to thrust my spear into Atlanta as the distance closed more and more.

"LANCER!" Atlanta cried out madeley as her bow string slipped from her fingers and I thrusted my spear towards Atlanta, our eyes meeting one another, then our eyes widened.

There was a loud explosion above and before I could even react a Wyvern's corpse came crashing down into the wall taking almost the entirety of it with it on the way down. I rolled backwards across the stone walls, tearing me up in the process, before coming to a stop. I slowly began to push myself off the ground as I held my head, but before I could get to my feet. I felt a swift kick to my stomach and I went flying backwards rolling across the stone wall. I felt as my feet slid over the edge and I slided backwards over the edge. I scrambled to get a grip on the wall and grasped onto the edges of the wall as I dangled over the edge of the wall. I looked over my shoulder to see the ground hundreds of meters below. I looked forward and tensed up my muscles as I started to pull myself up. I winced suddenly however as a pain shot through my left hand as a boot smashed into it and I let go of the edge dangling over the edge with one hand still gripping the wall. I looked upwards and saw Atlanta standing over me with her bow drawn back and arrow pointed at me.

"Funny how things can turn in one's favor so suddenly." Atlanta said looking down at me with narrowed eyes. I narrowed my eyes at Atlanta in return and I winced in pain as Atlanta slammed her boot in my other hand. "You know the saying Lancer, what goes up must come down. So why don't you return to the ground where you belong." Atlanta said mockingly with a smirk and I glared at her. "Now accept this blow Lancer and if you're lucky the goddesses may be kind to you in death." Atlanta said pulling her bow all the way back, sparks of green electricity flickered from the arrow within.

"Atlanta you should know that…." I said and reached up and grabbed Atlanta's ankle. "...Gravity isn't bias." I said and let go of the ledge taking Atlanta with me as we plummeted over the edge. Before Atlanta went over the edge she cried out.

"What?!"

I lowered my rocket launcher and watched as the Wyvern plummeted to the ground and crashed into the wall where Scathach and Archer had been fighting. I watched as the wall crumbled beneath the Wyvern's weight and eventually the Wyvern hit the ground with an earth shaking rumble and a brown cloud of dust shot up and obscured the area.

"You don't think the Wyvern hit Lancer do you Master?" Mashu said raising her hand up to her face as she tried to look out there.

"God I sure hope not, if it did, Lancer will never let me hear the end of it." I murmured quietly to myself and holstered my rocket launcher on my back and grabbed my submachine gun from underneath my arm and lifted it up to my chest. "But knowing Lancer she'll be fine I'm sure. Just don't say anything about it to her okay." I said turning to look at Mashu.

"Yes you're probably right Master and I'll be sure not to mention it." Mashu said nodding her head.

"Anyways come on everyone! The path to the City Gate is clear!" I exclaimed. Mashu, Jeanne, and Amadeus nodded their heads and we rushed across the desolate battlefield towards the gates. The iron city gate was closed, but I'm sure that would be no problem for Jeanne, Saint George Siegfried, or Mashu. The city gate was in sight at long last…

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice said and all of a sudden black flames rose out of the ground and blocked us off from the city gate. I shot my head upwards to see the silhouette of a woman standing at the very top of the walls looking down at us.

"Hello, trash I left behind." Alter Jeanne said with a coy smirk as she stared down at us from top the wall.

"...No, I am a vestige. Most importantly, I'm not you Dragon Witch!" Jeanne said facing Alter Jeanne directly with determined eyes.

"But you are me. What are you talking about?" Alter Jeanne said.

"...No matter what I say, I can no longer reach you. After this battle is over, then we can finally have a wholeheartedly talk about anything you wish. Jeanne said.

"What utter nonsense you foolish girl! Behold these dragons! Behold this horde of dragons!" Alter Jeanne declared raising her hands, all of our eyes widened as we witness dozens and dozens of dragons rise up from the city of Orleans and hover behind Alter Jeanne. "Shit! That's a whole lot of dragons! I don't think I brought enough rockets!" I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth. "Our homeland has become a nest for dragons! They will consume every single living thing and turn France into a barren wasteland! This shall be the world's conclusion. This shall be the world's destruction." Alter Jeanne said narrowing her eyes at us with a smirk. "The dragons will fight over one another for eternity. Endless war! Endless devouring!" Alter Jeanne said laughing wickedly. "That will be the true Hundred Years War! The Wicked Dragon's Hundred Years' War!" Jeanne declared still laughing.

All of a sudden my ears ringed as the sound of artillery canons were heard. The sky lit up like fireworks as the Wyverns were bombarded by Artillery fire. The Wyverns who had been hit plummeted to the ground sending up several brown clouds of dust and the earth shook violently, while the others spread out. "What!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed. The four of us turned around and were greeted with a pleasant sight. As far as the eye could see dozens of lines upon lines of French Cavalrymen and Soldiers were lined up facing Orleans with Artillery units set up and more being set up. I could even see some Trebuchets being set up in the very back.

"...Gilles!" Jeanne exclaimed with a warm smile.

""Feu! C'est le point critique pour la défense de la France! Tous les obus tirent, le feu, le FEU! (Fire! This is the critical point for the defense of France! All shells fire, fire, FIRE!)" Gilles ordered from atop of a stallion throwing his sword down. ""N'ai pas peur! Ne te lamente pas! Ne retombe pas! Si vous êtes vraiment humain, alors combattez avec votre vie (Do not fear! Do not lament! Do not fall back! If you are truly human, then fight with your life!)" Gilles exclaimed. "Je vais le répéter! Il n'y a rien à craindre! Pour nous ... Car nous avons le Saint de notre côté! (I will say it again! There is nothing to fear! For we… For we have the Saint on our side!)" Gilles said.

"...Gilles!" Jeanne exclaimed with tears swelling in her eyes.

"I guess it did pay off too help the French Army." I said scratching my head. "The entire French Army appears to have come to our aid." I said and Jeanne nodded her head.

"Hmph, such stubborn belief. It makes me want to vomit. Fafnir!" Alter Jeanne sneered and snapped her fingers. Then there was a loud roar in response. "Incinerate that Saint, that army, this nation! Burn everything to the ground!" Alter Jeanne ordered slicing her hand through the air and the wicked black dragon flew overhead with a loud screech. There was a loud explosion and the earth shattered behind me and I turned around once more to see a Wyvern hit the ground behind us. Siegfried also hit the ground and rolled before coming to a stop in front of me which caused me to stagger back in surprise. Siegfried stood up straight and held his sword out in front of him with a determined look on his face.

"Woo! Excellent timing Siegfried." I said and Siegfried nodded his head.

"I made my way here as soon as I could." Siegfried said before turning his gaze up to Fafnir who was soaring through the sky and his gaze followed him. "However I never thought I'd see you for a third time. It seems that whether it is a different space-time, world, or form we are always tied together!" Siegfried said.

"Siegfried!" Alter Jeanne sneered as she grasped the stone wall and the stone cracked beneath her grip.

"Fafnir! I am here wicked dragon! I, Siegfried, am right here!" Siegfried declared beating his hand against his chest. "Once again, you shall taste the twilight. I swear by my righteousness, and by beliefs!" Siegfried declared.

"Tch Bring as many fools as you like. You won't stop me from doing what must be done." Alter Jeanne exclaimed narrowing her eyes at us while gripping the stone even tighter. "Servants go forth and slaughter these fools." Alter Jeanne said letting go of the stone and pointed at us. Several figures emerged from the shadows atop the wall and leaped down to the ground in front of us revealing themselves to us.

"Hey you guys, good to see you're doing well!" Chevalier said. "I am Chevalier d'Eon in case you had forgotten." Chevalier said with a bow. "This time I lend my blade to evil, but it remains as pure as ever. Now fight me with all you have! End this nightmare once and for all and kill me!" Chevalier said standing up and removed their sword from its sheath and sliced it through air. "Wow even under the Berserk trait, Chevalier remains their purity. Wishing for us to put him or her down to end the evil within them." I thought to myself.

"...So you've let out your true colors. How depraved, how wretched, are you not ashamed?" Vlad III sneered turning to look at Chevalier in disgust. "However, above all else, to be destroyed is most shameful. I, a mere puppet in a pathetic body, shall be the one to request a wish from the Holy Grail." Vlad III said placing a hand on his chest. Vlad III waved his hand. The Ground rumbled and several waves of spike shot up out of the ground in between us. Several more waves of spikes shot out of the ground and forced us to retreat back to where the French Army was located at the other end of the fields. "Thanks to my Demonic Defender of the State ability you are now all in my dominion!" Vlad III said with a hearty laugh as a wave of mist rolled in around them and hundreds of more Golems emerged out of the ground blocking our path towards the castle.

"Seriously? We just got rid of those damn things!" I said grimacing as I raised my submachine gun up. We had been pushed back to our starting point ontop of that.

"Hahaha! You didn't think it would really be that easy now did you?" Alter Jeanne said laughing from on top of the walls.

"As despicable as it may be, outside of my home country I am praised as the immortal vampire! Fiction or not, it is all I have left!" Vlad III declared. "Now witness the stories of my fiction, what I have truly left behind. The Legend of Dracula!" Vlad III said placing his hand on his chest. Before our eyes a truly disturbing scene emerged as Vlad III body mutated and his spear disappeared from his hand, with a pair of wings shot out of his back, his hands disfigured with claws emerging from them, his ears turned pointy and his eyes went blood red, whilst fangs emerged from his mouth.

"Count Dracula? You're joking! That's just a work of fiction!" I said looking on in shock.

"Fiction or not, it's one of Vlad III's Noble Phantasm's which he earned through the distortion of his heroic legend" Jeanne said holding her sword in front of her. "Vlad III has now become the Monster from his legends, he has become an extremely powerful being. A disgusting sight and as one who possesses the highest divinity I am the most suited to deal with him." Jeanne said and I faced her.

"Right I entrust dealing with Vlad III to you Jeanne." I said nodding my head and Jeanne nodded her head. "Just be careful." I said and Jeanne nodded her head once more before taking off and leaping over the stakes and into the thick of things. Jeanne sliced her way through the horde of golems and made her way directly towards Vlad III.

"I shall deal with the Chevalier, Saber to Saber." Siegfried said I nodded my head. "Be careful you two, Fafnir watches from above so be ready at a moment's notice." Siegfried said before he shot off in a hypersonic boom kicking up dirt and smashing through the lines of Golems before bringing his blade down on Chevalier's blade and locked in combat with them.

"Master they're coming!" Mashu cried out and I turned to see the skeleton army advancing towards our position. Then my ears ringed with artillery fire as another volley of cannons fired off smashing into the Wyverns up above. I looked up to see as massive stones soared through the sky before coming back down to earth and crashing into the battlefield sending golems flying upwards and leaving small craters in the ground.

"Vers l'avant!" A French Commander cried out and French Soldiers pushed past us climbing over the spikes in the ground and the whole army of French Soldiers made their way over the spikes and met the skeletons in combat.

"It appears as if the French Army is pushing forwards to Orleans!" I said looking around. "Let us not waste any more time Mashu!" I said turning my attention back to Mashu. "I'm counting on you to pave the way once more!" I said and Mashu nodded her head.

"Right! We'll achieve victory together!" Mashu declared and turned around and climbed over the spikes rushing towards the Golem's with her shield raised alongside the French Soldiers. I climbed after her and rushed to catch up to her….

The battlefield was a daunting place, not for the faint of heart. The screams of men could be heard in the distance as their crimson blood stained the ground. One's vision blurred on the battlefield as dust kicked up from the ground and left a haze on the battlefield. Add that on top of the constant sounds of artillery fire, and it echoed the saying "War is Hell."

"Come on Master! We must press forward." Mashu said swinging her shield at an incoming Golem and causing it to go flying backwards into several pieces.

"I know!" I exclaimed as I took aim, wrapping my finger around the trigger and squeezed sending several bursts through the golem hordes. The bullets shred through the golems and they fell into pieces on the ground only to be replaced by more. I squeezed the trigger once more mowing down the replacements as I ran by with Mashu, and after several more burst the metallic click notified me that my magazine was once again empty. I ejected the magazine from the submachine gun and slide it out dropping it to the ground, I pulled another magazine from my jacket and locked it into place in the gun. "I'm pretty sure I've only got two magazines left for my submachine gun, I better conserve ammo." I thought to myself as I took aim squeezing the trigger sending smaller more precise shots down range. Bullets pierced the skulls of several golems and they all fell over with their skulls rolling off their bodies. I only came to a stop when I bumped into Mashu and all of a sudden Mashu swung around me and the sound of metal clashing was heard. Chevalier appeared right before me with their sword clashing against Mashu's shield.

"Chevalier!" Mashu exclaimed narrowing her eyes at them past her shield.

"Sorry Mademoiselle, but you know how it is. It's always easier to kill the Master than the servant." Chevalier said narrowing their eyes. "I was given specific orders to take out your master." Chevalier added.

"I see well you'll have to tell Alter Jeanne I won't allow that to happen." Mashu replied and Chevalier smiled which took Mashu aback.

"I know that, that's why we must fight!" Chevalier said pushing back against Mashu. Mashu placed her foot back and stood her ground as Chevalier attempted to push her back.

"I thought Siegfried was dealing with you." I said narrowing my eyes over Mashu's shield at Chevalier.

"Yes your Saber Class servant was dealing with me, but I gave him the slip…" Chevalier said as I reached behind my back grasping one of the grenades on my belt buckle. "... For the moment at least." Chevalier said glancing off to the side.

"Well as much as I prefer you over all the other enemy servants. I think that you should go play with Siegfried instead!" I said infusing a grenade with my mana and I tossed it over my shoulder at Chevalier. Chevalier's eyes widened just as the the grenade emitted a blue glow before it exploded in a fiery explosion.

A black cloud of smoke emerged from the explosion and Mashu leaped back out of the smoke close to me while Chevalier leaped out from the other side battered but not injured.

"What a cheap trick Sir, how unfair and unkind of you." Chevalier said while holding a fist up while coughing.

"You're one to talk about cheap tricks Sir Chevalier, you tried to kill me from behind!" I exclaimed narrowing my eyes at them.

"Quite right I suppose." Chevalier replied. "However I was ordered to do so and had no other choice." Chevalier said. "Even if that's true. It seems you are fully in control of your actions. So if you really are chivalrous you would have attacked from up front." I thought to myself narrowing my eyes.

"Well as they say all's fair in love and war." I said and wrapped my finger around the trigger of my submachine gun. "Or I guess in this case, just war." I added.

"True enough, so let us continue our fight!" Chevalier exclaimed and shot straight at us with their rapier at their side. Mashu gripped her shield tightly and placed her foot back to dig herself in as she prepared for Chevalier's impending attack. I also prepared for whatever attacks Chevalier was about to launch, but just before Chevalier reached us there was a supersonic boom and in a flash Chevalier went flying off to the side. I watched as Chevalier hit the ground and bounced across it like a rock on water before coming to a stop in the kneeling position. I turned my attention to the person who had slammed into Chevalier and found none other than our Silver Knight Siegfried standing before us.

"Siegfried!" Mashu exclaimed and Siegfried turned his attention to us.

"My Apologies, Chevalier evaded me for a moment and I was overwhelmed by Golems." Siegfried said and Mashu and I nodded our head in understanding. "Now Chevalier let us finish what we started!" Siegfried said and turned to face Chevalier. I turned my attention to Chevalier to see them rise to their feet and dust themselves off.

"Darn I had hoped you would have been occupied for just a while longer." Chevalier said wiping his face. "However I must apologize for leaving so suddenly, my Master commanded me to break off our fight and kill that man." Chevalier said pointing at me. "But let us continue our fight now, I won't sully my honor anymore by leaving a duel unfinished." Chevalier said raising their rapier in front of them.

"Right! Come forth Sir Chevalier and let us fight honorably between two knights!" Siegfried exclaimed and shot towards him with a shroud of green aura around him. Chevalier shot towards him surrounded in a black shroud, the two shot towards each other and met half way. A powerful burst of wind shot through the battlefield and smacked me in the fact as I dug my heels into the ground trying to remain standing. The blast of wind had been caused by the clashing of blades between Siegfried and Chevalier. The two knights clashed repeatedly with one another in a blue and black light show as they danced around the battlefield trying to get an advantage on the other.

"Well we shouldn't interrupt an honorable duel between knights Mashu, let us go and see if we can't help Jeanne or anyone else." I said and Mashu turned around and looked at me, however as soon as she faced me her eyes widened.

"Master lookout!" Mashu exclaimed and reached out grabbing my shoulder and pulling me past her. I staggered forwards and quickly snapped around to see the frightening sight of Vlad III gripping Mashu's shield and snapping at her.

"Shit we can't ever get a break!" I said raising my submachine gun I squeezed the trigger of my submachine gun. The muzzle flashed for a whole three seconds before the gun emptied the whole magazine, however the bullets rippled through Vlad III like he was nothing but a ghost. Vlad III let out an infuriated scream and disappeared in a black puff of smoke. "Where'd he go!" I said and Mashu turned around and faced me.

"Master lookout!" Mashu exclaimed and rushed towards me, I instinctively turned around and saw Vlad III behind me with fangs bared and brought his hand over his head as he prepared to slash through my chest. I backed up and tried to get out of his grasp, but It wasn't going to be fast enough. "I'm not the church! I don't come prepared to deal with vampires!" I exclaimed.

"Rargh!" Vlad III exclaimed backing up holding the stub that was now his left arm as blood splattered the ground. His left arm now lay on the ground before disappearing in a black mist. Jeanne stood in front of me with her sword in front of her and flag in her other hand, her sword had a golden glow to it. This golden glow appeared to frighten Vlad III as he backed up.

"Pesky Saint!" Vlad III sneered.

"Vlad III your teleportation can only take you so far!" Jeanne said. "And I won't allow for any harm to come to Mashu or Chris, especially from a vampire like yourself!" Jeanne said narrowing her eyes. "And I swear upon my name that I, Jeanne D'arc shall defeat you Vampire." Jeanne said and dashed towards Vlad III. Vlad III let out a what could be called a scoff and lifted up his black cape, a black cloud burst out and consumed the area around us. Mashu stood in front of me with her shield raised and then blood sprayed in front of me as huge black and red spikes rained down on us from above. Mashu let out a gasp in pain and lifted her shield above her while kneeling down as blood dripped down her shoulders. I took cover under Mashu's shield for the brief moment that the spikes rained down upon us. Once the hail of spikes finished Mashu and I stood up and I took a look at her arm.

"Mashu are you okay?" I asked as I examined the wound on Mashu's shoulder, a long cut was in her shoulder and blood ran down her sides. However after a moment it sealed itself up and all traces of the wound disappeared.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry." Mashu said. "More importantly are you hurt Master?" Mashu asked.

"No I'm fine nothing got me, however I'm more concerned about you!" I exclaimed.

"It as I said, I am fine. The wound has healed itself up thanks to your mana, now let us continue fighting Master! Jeanne needs our help!" Mashu said.

"Right then, let's go." I said nodding my head and we rushed towards Jeanne and Vlad III.

Jeanne swung her sword upwards at Vlad III and barely missed him as he teleported out of the way a few meters away. The Earth rumbled a little and several spikes shot out of the ground under Jeanne. Jeanne somersaulted out of the way, but another set of spikes shot out of the ground and encased Jeanne in a tight prison. Jeanne rose her flag above her head and slammed it into the ground causing a bubble to appear around her before it emitted another burst of wind that shattered the spikes into bits and pieces. Jeanne leaped out from the spikes and was immediately met by Vlad III as he uppercut his claws towards Jeanne. Jeanne arched her back and barely missed Vlad III slash by the split of her hairs, however there was a blast and Jeanne was sent crashing backwards, from something that shot out of Vlad III's cape, before skidding to a stop. Jeanne seemed a little battered, but none the worse for wear. Vlad III disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Jeanne slashing downwards on Jeanne. Jeanne rose her sword and met Vlad III head on. There was a terrifying screech from Vlad III as Jeanne's holy sword cut down the middle of Vlad III arm and the other half fell to the ground. I winced a little as I imagined that must be extremely painful. Vlad III teleported backwards holding his remaining arm and let out an angry hiss, but in a flash Jeanne shot straight through him and sliced her sword through the middle Vlad III. Vlad III's upper half and lower half separated before disappearing in a black mist...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	44. Chapter 44 The Muse Of The Battefield

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **The Muse Of The Battlefield**

* * *

I frantically searched the battlefield for any signs of Vlad III. Surely after being sliced in two by Jeanne's holy sword?

"Master over there!" Mashu exclaimed and pointed at something. I followed where Mashu was pointing, and my eyes widened when I saw the black mist manifest Vlad III a few dozen meters away from Jeanne. Vlad III stood there still in one piece holding his chest where a massive gash now exist.

"No Way!" I exclaimed looking at Vlad III with widened eyes as he stood there holding his chest, blood dripping from his chest stained the ground crimson.

"How depraved, to have been defiled by a Saint so many times with your wretched holy blade." Vlad III sneered. "But be sure that you shall pay for it with your life!" Vlad III said and suddenly the ground shook violently and then before our very eyes thousands of red and black stakes emerged from Vlad III himself.

"Dedicate that blood. That is your life!" Vlad III said raising what was left of his left arm. I turned and saw Jeanne grasp her flag pole tightly and raise it above her head.

"Here's the work of the Lord! My flag, defend thyself!" Jeanne D'arc chanted.

"I will dedicate here my human life that is smeared in blood." Vlad III said.

"Kazıklı Bey!" Vlad III exclaimed and the black and red stakes shot towards Jeanne in several different strands.

"Luminosité Eternelle!" Jeanne exclaimed and a bright golden light emitted from Jeanne. The stakes shot towards Jeanne then just before reaching her impacted with an invisible barrier shooting off past in two directions. Then Vlad III let out a horrifying shriek as the stakes were dissolved in a golden mist and ate through his spikes at an alarming rate. Vlad III's eyes widened and he rose his remaining claws and cut off the stakes before he too was absorbed and his remaining stakes returned to him. The strand of detached stakes fell to the ground and dissolved in a golden mist.

"Damn you Holy Maiden of Orleans!" Vlad III sneered and backed up. "I'm afraid we must call a temporary draw." Vlad III said and Jeanne narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry Jeanne D'arc I shall be back once I've regenerated my body parts from feasting on your compatriots blood" Vlad III said turning his gaze to the French Soldiers fighting.

"What! NO! Don't get them involved in this!" Jeanne exclaimed and rushed towards Vlad III. However it was too late as Vlad III lifted off the ground and hovered in the sky.

"Time to feast!" Vlad III exclaimed turning his attention to the French Soldiers.

"NO YOU DON'T!" A voice exclaimed from behind Vlad III.

"What?!" Vlad III exclaimed right before Mashu smashed her shield down on Vlad III from behind and sent him plummeting to the ground with her on top of him. I turned my attention to see Jeanne grip her sword and flag in both her hands and rushed to intercept Vlad III.

"AhhhHHH!" Jeanne exclaimed and thrust her sword and tip of her flag forward just as Vlad III hit the ground violently. Once the dust settled it was revealed that Vlad III stood there impaled from both Jeanne's sword and flag pole, Vlad the Impaler himself had been impaled.

There was a loud super sonic boom and a gust of wind that slapped my face as a figure zipped past me and crashed into the ground sending dirt flying up as the figure skidded to a stop. I rushed over to investigate and stepped down into the small upturned dirt and once the dust had settled once more I discovered Chevalier d'Eon propped up at the bottom of the dirt mound. Chevalier had a slash across their chest and blood stained his uniform while their face appeared battered. Their rapier lay by their side and Chevalier's hand rested on their chest. However it appeared their hat was missing. I approached him cautiously with my gun raised, Chevalier faced me and raised their hand.

"Rest easy Sir Christopher, I have been defeated by Sir Siegfried in an honorable duel." Chevalier said and I lowered my gun. "If you could please fetch my hat for me, it's just over there." Chevalier said pointing to their hat resting a few meters away. I walked over and leaned down picking it up, then returned to Chevalier and handed it to him. Chevalier took it from me and placed it on top of their head. "Merci Monsieur" Chevalier said and I nodded my head.

"... Ah well it seems that we've lost. Now my curse will finally be broken." Chevalier said with a soft smile and I heard someone walk up behind me, I glanced over my shoulder to see Siegfried standing behind me. I returned my gaze to Chevalier . "I give my thanks to you. And I offer my deepest apologies to my beloved Queen." Chevalier said and frowned somberly. "I'm so sorry, my queen. Please forgive my mistake…." Chevalier said and closed his eyes before fading away in a golden mist.

"Damn I never got to ask them what their gender was." I murmured under my breath. I suppose it was just something I could look up at a later date, that was if we got out of this…

After a moment Siegfried and I climbed out of the ditch, and just as we did, I witnessed as Vlad III returned to his original form. Blood leaked from his mouth and his arms were still missing even in his original state.

"... Is it over now? My dreams, my ambitions will once again be erased?" Vlad III asked somberly. "Hmph, who knew I'd deal with a Dragon Slayer again? How ironic." Vlad said glancing at Siegfried as the two of us walked over. "I see. So they were right, I am Dracula, the devil. It must be my destiny to be defeated by a Holy Saint who heard the words of god." Vlad III said redirecting his attention to Jeanne. "I suppose it was only natural to be slayed by a warrior of god….Very well, I will allow it." Vlad III said nodding his head. "You, Master over there." Vlad III said pointing at me and I was taken aback. "You are a man who does not lose sight of themselves amidst the battle." Vlad III said narrowing his eyes. "That is good! Continue to do so and I am sure that you will shine brightly and become the country's spear of protection." Vlad III said praising me. I remained silent for a moment and then nodded my head.

"Thank you Vlad III the Impaler, I shall continue to do so." I said. "Together we will stop Alter Jeanne and save France!" I said affirmatively. Vlad III nodded his head and gazed up into the sky.

"That's good…. Now… Now I can now finally….finally rest easy." Vlad III said before fading away in black mist.

"Vlad III and Chevalier d'eon have been confirmed defeated." Roman said buzzing in our ears.

"Keep up the pressure Operatives! We're one step closer to ending this singularity and taking down Alter Jeanne." Olga said also chiming in. "So don't screw it up!" Olga added before silence ensued.

"Ah nothing like the Director's friendly encouragement to get me through the day." I said turning around and facing Jeanne with a smile. Jeanne let out a slight chuckle alongside of Mashu.

"She sure has a funny way of encouraging people." Siegfried said blankly.

"Ah well that's just her unique way of encouragement." I said looking at Siegfried. "It's part of the Director's charm." I added.

"Hmm I see, well now that Chevalier is defeated I shall continue assisting Saint George in thinning down the Wyvern's numbers." Siegfried said.

"Right, thanks for the help Siegfried." I said and Siegfried nodded his head.

"Keep on your guard, Fafnir still patrols the skies." Siegfried said and the three of us nodded our heads. With that Siegfried turned around and ran off slicing his way through the hordes of golems leaving a trail of shattered bones in his wake as he headed towards the nearest Wyvern on the battlefield.

I turned my attention to Jeanne and Mashu as we were left out here in the middle of the chaos with little time. I looked Jeanne up and down looking for any injuries.

"Jeanne are you alright?" I inquired. "Did you incur any injuries?" I added and Jeanne shook her head.

"No Chris, however Thank you for your concern." Jeanne said and turned her attention to Mashu. "What about you Mashu? I saw that Vlad III injured you. I'm sorry that I couldn't have stopped him sooner. Are you alright?" Jeanne inquired.

"Yes Jeanne-san I'm fine, my wound has fully healed. However you have no need to apologize, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done." Mashu replied with an affectionate smile. Jeanne's eyes widened, before returning to normal and she smiled back.

"Yes you're right. However I just can't help, but feel a little responsible for letting Vlad III escape from me." Jeanne said and her hand tightened into a fist. "However I must thank you for your assistance, I was afraid he might have escaped once more and regenerated then it would have been more troublesome to deal with him." Jeanne said.

"It was my pleasure to assist Jeanne-san." Mashu said nodding her head. While those two chatted my gaze shifted across the battlefield, most of the golems appeared preoccupied with the advancing French Army. Stones flew overhead and pelted the City walls and artillery hammered any Wyvern's stupid enough to stand still. My gaze stopped on Jeanne's flag as another tear had appeared on it just as she had said. This one a little deeper than the first one, however they were still pretty small compared to the overall size of the flag. Blood still dripped from the tip of the flagpole and coated the pole.

"Jeanne I noticed you used the tip of your flag to drive into Vlad III alongside your sword." I said and looked at Jeanne as she glanced at the tip of her flag, the blood dripping from the tip reflected in her eyes.

"Well while I use my sword…." Jeanne said trailing off. "While I use my sword most of the time, I noticed there's a spear-point at the tip, so it's a divine sign that this flag should be used to strike the enemy." Jeanne said returning her gaze to me.

"But is your flag not supposed to reflect Hope, Freedom, and Peace?" I asked and Jeanne's eyes widened. "Would you want to sully that symbol of Hope with blood? Swords should be used to pierce your enemies not your flag." I said and Jeanne lamented on that for a moment.

"Yes… Yes you're right Chris. I shall stick with my sword to strike down my enemies and continue to wield my flag as a symbol of hope and not bloodshed." Jeanne said nodding her head as she wiped the blood from the tip of her flagpole.

"Now I must make my way towards Alter Jeanne and the city gates!" Jeanne said determinedly as she stood her flagpole her straight and the banner thrashed back and forth in the wind. "Please be careful when the time comes to deal with Fafnir, also be warned that I sense several other enemy servants on the battlefield." Jeanne said in a stern tone.

"Understood Jeanne, we shall catch up with you once we've assisted the others." I said nodding my head and with that Jeanne turned around and headed off towards the gates slicing her way through golems, the bones hit the ground behind her as she rushed forwards.

"Master it appears as if Amadeus needs our assistance." Mashu said and I turned to face her. I followed her eyes where they were staring until my gaze stopped on Amadeus surrounded by golems. Four golems charged at him at once thrusting their swords at him. Four golden portals appeared above him and bows shot out of them impaling the golems into the ground. However one of them managed to thrust their sword through Amadeus's side cutting through his clothing.

"I suppose it can't be helped! Let's go Mashu!" I said and Mashu nodded her head and we rushed off to save Amadeus.

Mashu swung her shield tossing Golems into the air left and right as I followed behind her with my gun raised. I squeezed the trigger sending small bursts to finish any stragglers. By the time we reached Amadeus, both of us were panting heavily.

"Ah you've arrived, how excellent! I could use a bit of a hand." Amadeus said looking over his shoulder as he swung his baton and several music notes went flying into several golems, exploding upon impact.

"Heh… We…We came as quickly as we could…" Mashu said still panting.

"Relax I'm glad you came." Amadeus said nodding his head. Suddenly the earth shook and we turned to face the direction from where the ruckus was coming from and saw several golems flying upwards in the air without their skulls.

"Seriously! What is with the opposition and taking out their own minions or soldiers?" I exclaimed raising my submachine gun up. The enemy servant burst through the crowd of golems and skulls and bones went flying hitting us. I rose my hand up to my face as several bones hit me in the chest and went past me. When I lowered my hand my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Impossible!" Mashu and I exclaimed in unison.

"Ahhh….Augh… Augh!" A sudden enraged mumbling was heard from the shadowy figure that had emerged from the chaos.

"I can't believe this, I was here fighting random enemies and the one I despise the most showed up!" Amadeus sneered just as several violin bows impaled a golem into the ground behind him. "What an inseparable relationship we seem to have. No matter how properly I behave he keeps on coming." Amadeus said and let out a sigh. "Hey executioner, from the looks of it I guess Marie turned you down?" Amadeus said chuckling.

"I don't understand how the hell this is even possible!" I exclaimed. "I assumed Marie killed him!" I added.

"Ama...deus?" Charles murmured and stared straight at Amadeus. "Aaaaamaaaaaaadeeeuuuuuuuussss!" Charles cried out madly.

"Mmm, why so fired up Charles?" Amadeus asked coyly. "Don't tell me Marie said something she shouldn't have." Amadeus said glancing off and then a smirk formed on his lips. "For example, maybe she said something like….. Although we are both scum, she said I am 100 times better. Something like that?" Amadeus said smirking.

"Hah…. ah, ah… Shu…..t up. SHUT UP Amadeus!" Charles spat out at Amadeus. "I won't let you beat me! You're the one man I'll never lose to!" Charles exclaimed slicing his sword through the air and the shadow over him disappeared revealing Charles himself.

"What?! Wait, did that give him back his sanity!" Amadeus exclaimed in a stupor. "Jeez…. I guess I should've kept my mouth shut." Amadeus said sighing.

"You think Amadeus?" I asked glancing at Amadeus out of the corner of my eye.

"But.. This makes things worth doing." Amadeus said with a smile. "Charles-Henri Sanson, are you ready for me to take my frustration out on you?" Amadeus asked in a chipper tone. "I've actually got some energy for once. Enough energy to play an extra song on the piano." Amadeus said.

"Do as you please. I shall start by cutting off your fingertips." Charles said staring Amadeus down coldly. "You know something, Amadeus?" Charles inquired and Amadeus tilted his head in curiosity. "I always hated your Requiem! The way it turned death into mere music!" Charles said and dashed towards us with his sword by his side. "Since long ago, I've planned to make you fall into the pleasures of your music of death, for I can't help but hate and hate your requiem!" Charles exclaimed in a rage.

"Tsk, this is the problem with gloomy muscleheads!" Amadeus sneered. "Damn his intensity is overwhelming! Sorry could you help me out Mashu and Chris?" Amadeus said looking at the two of us.

"That's what we came here to do anyway Amadeus!" I said raising my submachine gun up and taking aim.

"This is my last gift for Marie! Let me make it a good one!" Amadeus exclaimed.

"Of course Amadeus!" Mashu and I said in unison. We turned around and faced off against Charles as he barreled towards us…

My gun muzzle flashed as I squeezed the trigger aiming at Charles as he rushed towards us. Charles quickly raised his sword and the bullets were absorbed into his black blade while others ricocheted off in several directions. "Oh come on! Why do I even bother wasting bullets against servants!" I thought as I squeezed the trigger and a metallic click let me know that I was out of bullets. "Damn it." I murmured under my breath and let go of my submachine gun and it fell to my side. I reached inside of my jacket and grasped the hilt of my pistol.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mashu exclaimed rushing towards Charles with her shield raised. Charles charged straight towards her with his sword at his side. Just before Mashu and Charles made contact Charles leaped upwards jumping on top of Mashu's shield and kicked off the top of her shoulder sending Mashu tumbling forward. I looked upwards and my eyes widened to see Charles coming down towards me with his shield raised over his head. I leaped backwards out of the way just barely getting sliced in half as Charles sword smashed into the ground sending dirt and rocking shooting up into the air. I came skidding backwards to a kneeling position and quickly withdrew my pistol and squeezed the trigger three times sending a burst of .45 rounds towards him. Charles pulled his sword out of the ground and raised it in front of him. The bullets impacted with the sword and didn't even leave a scratch on the blade itself.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed and ducked into a roll right as Charles sliced the air where I had just been kneeling. Once I got out of my roll I turned and faced Charles kneeling as I raised my pistol and took aim and squeezed the trigger twice. There was a groan of agony as my bullets nicked the sides of Charle's arm and tore at his coat, blood stained the area around his wounds. Charles grasped his arm and stood up straight with a look of angst as he stared at me with menacing eyes.

"Why you….!" Charles exclaimed and the wounds on his arm healed. "Damn Alter Jeanne must be healing him!" I thought to myself and Charles took a step forward and prepared to launch himself at me. However just before he could there was a powerful force that slammed into him.

Mashu slammed into Charles and raised him off the ground with her shield as she ran with him up in the air. Charles glared down angrily at Mashu and slammed the hilt of his sword down on Mashu's shield. Mashu ran with him for a few dozen meters before she slammed Charles down into the ground sending a massive cloud of dust shooting up along with dirt and rock. Mashu leaped backwards out of the cloud of dust and several golden portals appeared above the dust. Dozens of violin bows cut through the dust and slammed into the ground. Amadeus walked up besides me and we looked on into the dust.

"Did we get him….?" I murmured with my gun raised.

"AMADEUS!" Charles screamed and burst through the dust with his sword raised and smashed into Amadeus with the hilt of his sword hitting Amadeus sending him flying backwards. I stumbling backwards and bumped into Mashu finally coming to a stop.

"Are you okay Master?" Mashu asked as I stood up straight.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, what about Amadeus?" I said and I turned to face Amadeus who stood facing off against Charles a few meters away. There was a massive bloodstain on his black jacket and then Amadeus coughed up blood. "Amadeus!" I exclaimed and Amadeus raised his hand and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Please don't worry about me, It's just a minor wound." Amadeus said and stood up straight and faced off against Charles. "Charles your fight is against me so let us finally put an end to this." Amadeus said raising his baton in front of him.

"Yes enough of this, I shall end this fight and put your head to the Guillotine and hand you your divine punishment." Charles said and raised his claymore in front of him.

"Then let me play you your favorite song Charles one last time!" Amadeus said and waved his baton. "So please enjoy Charles. It is time for a public performance!" Amadeus said with a bow.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart I hereby declare you put to death." Charles said and his sword began to emit a blue radiance and Mashu stepped forward in front of me with her shield raised.

"Prepare yourself to listen! To the sound of a demon!" Amadeus announced and several faceless golden angels emerged from out of thin air holding trumpets.

"I Charles Henri Sanson shall be Executing your sentence." Charles said and the earth shook violently and then before my eyes a massive metal guillotine rose from out of the ground behind Charles and two doors swung wide open.

"Requiem for Death!" Amadeus said swinging his baton and the Angels pressed down on their trumpets and emitted a noise that did not fall on my ears.

"La Mort Espoir!" Charles exclaimed at the same time as Amadeus and several ghostly hands shot out of the door of the metal guillotine towards Amadeus…

"Aaahhhhhhhh my ears!" Charles exclaimed holding his ears as he fell down to his knees and the ghastly hands stopped midway towards Amadeus and were pushed back by some invisible force. Several dozen golden portals emitted behind Amadeus and violin bows poked out. "CURSE THAT BLOODY SONG!" Charles cried out enraged just as Amadeus swung his baton and the bows shot straight towards Hanson cutting through the ghostly hands dispersing them. It was over in a split second as the bows pierced through Charles's body and blood shot out his back. Charles dropped his sword and coughed up blood, the earth rumbled once more and the guillotine's doors swung shot and descended back into the ground disappearing. The fight was over as quickly as it had began it would appear. Mashu lowered her shield before her and I slowly approached Amadeus. Amadeus's portals closed and the Angels themselves disappeared as Amadeus walked up to Charles standing in front of him.

"Ha… I see." Charles said holding his bloodied hole filled stomach. "So I'm going down to you after all?" Charles inquired looking up at us. "Then… The evil one is me, no question about it. Justice is on your side." Charles murmured embarrassed. "Just like last time, the queen smiled…. As she took in the witch's flames." Charles said with a smile. "Not with resignation, but with hope…. May blessings be upon you." Charles said smiling as he looked up into the sky closing his eyes. He then disappeared into a black mist like all the other defeated servants.

"You idiot, you actually cared whose side justice is on?" Amadeus said frowning. "What a Fool, what did you say justice was? Justice is something you decide for yourself." Amadeus murmured. "…This, this really ruined my mood. This is why I can't imagine being an executioner, the thought of killing people every day unnerves me. And it is why we need to get rid of jobs where you do nothing, but kill people all day." Amadeus said.

"Well I guess I'd be outta a job then." I said in a somewhat joking tone.

"Senpai! Don't say such terrible things! You don't kill people all day!" Mashu exclaimed glancing at me big eyes.

"Alright, Alright sorry." I said.

"Farewell, Sanson. If there's a next time I'll let you listen to the requiem you hate." Amadeus said chuckling. "I mean, you're actually a huge fan of the song aren't you?" Amadeus said staring up into the sky with a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't Amadeus, he seemed to really hate it." I murmured as I stared into the sky alongside him.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	45. Chapter 45 The Past Faces Its Future

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **The Past Faces Its Future**

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield the sound of metal clashing could be heard as two female figures fought . One of the female figures thrusted her lance at the other female, who stepped out of the way dodging the thrust. The female quickly turned around swung her lance at the other female. The other female raised her staff and blocked the lance. The two females were now in a deadlock facing off against each other.

"Why you! Why you, why you, why you!" Elizabeth exclaimed furiously.

"Depressing…. Isn't it, my other self?" Carmilla said mockingly.

"That's my line! Why are you a servant….!" Elizabeth asked.

"Never thought you'd say that. From where I sit, it's far more maddening to see that I've become a servant as myself!" Carmilla replied narrowing her eyes. "There's no one else I fear more and respect than the blood countess. The form of true completion." Carmilla added with a smirk. "I'm not an unfinished product like you. I devoured fear and became an Anti-Hero!" Carmilla said. "But what about you?" Carmilla inquired. "You devoured the existence that is me. You simply refused to age, and feared being sealed away." Carmilla said shaking her head. "Of course you did. From your perspective, I'm just a sign of your sin. The guilt you brought upon yourself, the unassailable record of your murders!" Carmilla then exclaimed.

"… T-That's right." Elizabeth stuttered. "You are who I really am, my final destination. The symbol of my sin, that no tears will ever change!" Elizabeth said. "Denying you means looking away from the crimes I've committed, but that doesn't mean I can take responsibility! No matter how disgusting and deceitful It may be, I cry and shout..." Elizabeth said and took a deep breath. "...I… I don't want to be like you!" Elizabeth exclaimed gathering up her strength pushed Carmilla back. Carmilla leaped back and stood across from her with her staff gripped firmly in both her hands.

"How foolish, we're spirits of the past. The Future has already been decided!" Carmilla sneered at Elizabeth and the future narrowed their eyes at the past.

"Of course I know that! But I'm saying it anyway!" Elizabeth said swinging her lance in her hands and it came to a stop in her other hand pointing towards Carmilla.

"Tch! Enough of this, I won't allow this foolishness to continue!" Carmilla exclaimed. "Since you are committed to denying our future! I shall end your life, such an intolerable symbol of enjoying youth while indulging in ignorance has no right to existence!" Carmilla said and shot at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth shot directly at Carmilla meeting her head on.

The blades of the Elizabeth and Carmilla made contact that sent a shockwave rippling across the battlefield. Their ears ringed with the sounds of their blades clashing and Elizabeth and Carmilla swung repeatedly at each other filling the air with sparks. Elizabeth and Carmilla danced around the each other, each trying to land a blow on the other. Eventually after several clashes at one another they lept backwards and dashed parallel of each other across the battlefield smashing through the lines of the golems. After a few moments they shot at each other once more locking blades sending another shockwave rippling across the battlefield. The two women growled at each other before Carmilla leapt backwards, once Carmilla was up in the air she swung her staff sending several balls of mana directly at Elizabeth. They exploded upon hitting the ground and a black cloud of smoke ensured, Elizabeth leaped backwards out of the smoke lightly battered. Elizabeth hit the ground and went skidding backwards before coming to a stop a moment later, Elizabeth pointed her lance at Elizabeth who landed across from her.

"Take this! A melody from me to you!" Elizabeth exclaimed and three rings of various sizes blasted from the tip of Elizabeth's spear and impacted with a surprised Carmilla who had just touched down on the ground. The blast sent Carmilla flying backwards into the air, Carmilla went soaring through the air before she hit the ground tumbling across the earth, it wasn't after a few tumbles Carmilla ended upright in the air. Carmilla slammed her staff into the ground and her feet hit the ground, she skidded backwards digging her feet into the ground shooting up dirt and rock. Carmilla looked up angrily and murmured something under her breath. Then the crystal on her staff pulsated red, then a beam shot straight out of the staff directly at Elizabeth. Elizabeth leaped out of the way, however Elizabeth let out a gasp of pain as the laser caught her side and blood splattered behind her painting the ground behind her crimson. Elizabeth touched down on the ground and grabbed her side wincing as blood oozed between her hands. Elizabeth lifted her hand from her side and glanced at the blood that stained her hands and then looked up at Carmilla.

"It's been quite a while since I've seen my own blood." Elizabeth murmured.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the sight of blood." Carmilla said standing up straight. "We both know the sight of blood all too well, the blood of hundreds of girls blood we bathed in." Carmilla said laughing methodically.

"No of course I didn't forget, but seeing blood is a painful reminder of it!" Elizabeth sneered. "AND THAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF!" Elizabeth said and blasted off slamming straight into Carmilla. Carmilla raised her staff and blocked Elizabeth's spear. The two locked weapons once more pushing against one another attempting to overpower the other. Both had their gaze fixed on one another as they grimaced at the sight of one another. Then a small smile formed on Carmilla's lips and Elizabeth's eyebrows raised and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Carmilla.

"We always were blind sighted rather easily." Carmilla whispered from behind.

"W-what..?" Elizabeth said dumbstruck looking at the Carmilla in front of her, it was then when the Carmilla in front of her disappeared in a black mist and there was a painful scream of agony as blood spouted out of Elizabeth's tail and the long nails of Carmilla wrapped around Elizabeth's face. Carmilla had driven the heel of her shoe into Elizabeth's tail and another scream escaped from Elizabeth's lips as Carmilla drove her sharp nails through Elizabeth's side and blood shot out of Elizabeth's chest. Carmilla then dove her mouth into Elizabeth's neck and dug her fangs inside. "GET OFF!" Elizabeth exclaimed in agony as she reached behind her and grabbed Carmilla by the little clothing she had and flung her over her shoulder. Carmilla went flying through the air hitting the ground several times before skidding to a stop and standing up.

"You infernal woman!" Elizabeth exclaimed as Carmilla wiped the blood from her face with a smile. "To think you'd drink our own blood! You really are sick!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You're one to talk about being sick Elizabeth, when we both bathed in the blood of women." Carmilla replied narrowing her eyes at Elizabeth. "Besides I only drained some of your mana…. Or should I say our mana?" Carmilla said chuckling and Elizabeth's hand curled into a fist.

"Tch it doesn't matter! I still have plenty of mana!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "In fact wanna hear my singing voice?" Elizabeth said smirking.

"If I recall we weren't a very good singer, so I'd rather not." Carmilla replied.

"Are you sure I'll let you hear the greatest hit of the Servant World! It's the Finale!" Elizabeth replied and swung her lance overhead as Carmilla narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?!" Carmilla exclaimed. Just then Elizabeth slammed her lance into the ground and a magical circle appeared beneath her. Then to Carmilla's surprise Dragon wings spouted out of Elizabeth's back. The ground shook violently and before Carmilla's very eyes a life sized Castle emerged from the ground, but this castle had been retrofitted with giant amplifiers that were several miles tall. "What in Gods earth is that….No it couldn't be?" Carmilla muttered. "You've summoned our Castle into this world!" Carmilla exclaimed and Elizabeth smirked leaping on top of her lance standing on the very tip.

"Báthory Erzsébet shall play you her greatest hit!" Elizabeth said and took a deep breath. "Laaaaaa!" Elizabeth shouted out hitting a high note as a supersonic blastwave emitted from her mouth. The entire landscape in front of her was decimated in front of her as she sung a powerful song with guaranteed to make a man's ears bleed. The blastwave tore through the earth and shredded Golems and Carmilla alike. Once the song was finished Elizabeth leaped down from her lance and her dragon wings retracted into her back. Elizabeth pulled her lance out of the ground as her castle sunk back down into the earth behind her, and she surveyed the damage. Everything within a 180 degree field in front of her was now nothing more than a crater stopping short of the City walls and Elizabeth smiled walking up to the edge of the Crater and looked down.

"Impossible!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her eyes widened at the sight of Carmilla kneeling at the end of the crater, she was bruised and battered with even less clothing than she originally had, and her golden mask had now shattered revealing the golden piercing eyes that glared up at Elizabeth. "That should have killed you!" Elizabeth said bitterly. "Damn you! Damn you!" Elizabeth screamed out.

"H-Ha...ha I won't get killed that easily by some girl!" Carmilla said holding her chest and slowly rose from her kneeling position. "But I'll give you props. It was nice, truly splendid!" Carmilla said and Elizabeth backed up slowly. "All fate lies on a plate of illusion, yet here this girl rests in this case.." Carmilla murmured. "Now experience our most famous torture device first hand!" Carmilla exclaimed swinging her staff "Phantom Maiden!" Carmilla said and the ground behind Elizabeth shook violently and Elizabeth turned around with widened eyes. An Iron Maiden burst out of the ground with door swung open wide revealing the spikes inside.

"NO!" Elizabeth exclaimed before the door shut close, taking Elizabeth inside with her. Several layers of chains formed around the Casket and were locked with a single padlock…

Carmilla leaped out of crater and walked up to Iron Maiden smiling as she placed her hand on her hips. "Quite Ironic that you would be killed by the very torture device that we used in life to torture hundreds of girls." Carmilla snickered.

"No…." A Faint murmur was heard.

"Just give up, there was no escaping Destiny. I am our Future and that's an unchangeable fact." Carmilla said.

"No… No…" Another Faint murmur was made.

"You can't change the past other me, so just give up." Carmilla said ruffling her eyebrows.

"NO!" Elizabeth shouted out.

"Oh Geez! You're so stubborn, just begone with you!" Elizabeth said with the wave of her hand and there was the sound of spikes sliding, the painful deathly cry, and then blood seeped out of the casket onto the ground. Carmilla smiled satisfied with her results and turned around. "Now that's taken care of, that annoying Dragon Witch wants me to deal with her other self. I guess Vlad III couldn't do the job and died, what a shame." Carmilla said half heartedly. "However I can't say that I'm too disappointed in his death given that he was Count Dracula in his tales whilist I was made out to be Countess Dracula….. how disgusting. Oh well I guess it doesn't really matter once this battle is finished." Carmilla said shrugging and walked off towards the raging battles of Chris's group…

I squeezed the trigger of my sidearm sending a bullet straight through the skull of a charging golem and it crumbled to the ground in front of me. Another Golem swung his sword at me and I prepared to take aim and fire, but Mashu appeared in front of me swinging her sword and parried the sword from the golems hand sending it flying through the sky before it plunged into the Earth. Mashu swung her shield and sliced the unarmed Golem in two, and I nodded my head and took Mashu's previous position behind her and squeezed the trigger once more as another golem came at us. Not far from us there was Amadeus who stood waving his baton in perfect harmony as lines of Violin bows skewered the mindless rows of golems. Not far from us the French Army was advancing and their artillery was clearing the skies of Wyverns. "Things were finally starting to look in our favor…." I thought to myself.

Then the Earth shook violently followed up by a high pitched roar. Mashu and I stumbled into each other and barely managed to regain ourselves after our collision, then we slowly turned around to see Fafnir towering over us with its menacing eyes staring down at us. We stood there frozen in fear, and it was then when a familiar silver knight stepped in front of us with his sword raised.

"After multiple obstacles, we're finally here!" Siegfried exclaimed looking over his shoulder at us with a confident smile. "Good work Christopher and Mashu." Siegfried said with a smile. "We're almost nearing the end. Confronting it like this however… I must confess I don't know how I won the first time!" Siegfried said frowning.

"Not very encouraging words Siegfried!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, please don't say stuff like that at a time like this!" Mashu said with worrisome eyes that I had been afraid of showing myself.

"There's just one thing inscribed in my memory. My Victory was not a certain one. It was a single, tiny sliver of a chance, surrounded by a million defeats." Siegfried said looking boldly up at Fafnir. "Plan carefully, move boldly, keep a broad perspective, and focus deeply upon a single point. Be like the sea, the sky, the darkness, the light. Contradict thyself!" Siegfried exclaimed. "Unless you do that, there is no way you can defeat Fafnir!" Siegfried said.

"I-I understand! I'll do what I can!" Mashu said determinedly.

"I don't! Where's the weak point!" I exclaimed, but was quickly drowned out by Fafnir's loud roar that made my ear drums bleed.

"Are you guys ready?" Siegfried exclaimed.

"Yes let's go!" Mashu exclaimed.

"W-Well this is what we came here to do! So let's finish this!" I exclaimed nodding my head reluctantly.

"Heh. It's an honor to have such a bold Master." Siegfried said and turned around to face the dragon raising his sword.

"I shall send you back to the earth once again, wicked dragon….!" Siegfried exclaimed and charged towards Fafnir. Mashu and I followed behind Siegfried as we charged towards the behemoth and likely our impending death….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	46. Chapter Forty Six Grief, Mud, and Blood

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Grief, Mud, and Blood**

* * *

1598 A.D.

Čachtice Castle, Hungary.

Now present day Slovakia.

Sitting atop a Hill overlooking the village of Čachtice sits Čachtice Castle, a Grand Castle built in the 13th Century of the Kingdom of Hungary. It was home to one of the most prestigious families of the Habsburg Monarchy. Inside the long room with stained glass windows flanking the right side of room, sat a woman on a gilded throne. Above the woman was a coat of arms bearing a green dragon, the coat of the arms was one that was feared by the families enemies.

"Milady your husband has sent you another letter from Vienna." A Butler with greying hair and pepper mustache said and handed the woman the letter. The woman looked up from the paper she was reading and withdrew her glasses from her face. The young woman had flowing white hair that went down to her shoulders, on top her head she had a Golden Tierra, and her eyes sparkled emerald green. She wore a Red Dress with a white puffy collar and red bib from her neck.

"Thank you Charles, you may return to your duties." The Woman said opening the letter with a letter opener.

"Certainly Madame." The Butler said with the bow of his head and walked off. The woman's eyes wandered down the letter until she reached the end and rested in her lap.

"Another letter, yet it doesn't appear as if his writing has improved as much as I hoped." The woman said and rested her head against her hands.

"Not everyone can be as talented and educated as you my lovely daughter." A Man with a Greying brown beard and brown hair said and appeared from out of the shadows. The man was dressed in black pants with a black coat, wearing a sash filled with many medals and ribbons, on top his head was golden crown. "Few women can speak Latin, German, and Greek. While having the best education of our time!" The Father said cheerfully.

"Father what brings you here?" The woman inquired and raised her eyebrow.

"Can't a Father visit his daughter every now and then?" The Father said extending his arms outwards as he walked towards his daughter.

"It's not that I mind you visiting Father, but I would have prefer if you had wrote beforehand." The woman said and her father came up to her and hugged her. The woman patted her father on the back as he patted her on the back before he kissed her on both cheeks and vice versa.

"That would have ruined the surprise Elizabeth." The Father said with a cheeky smile.

"Perhaps, but there is currently a war going on Father." Elizabeth said lifting up the Paper with Hungarian writing that read "Turkish War Drags on into its Fifth Year with No end in sight." The Father took the papers in his hand and flipped it over.

"That is true, but there's also girls going missing from the Čachtice Village everyday…" The Father said and turned the paper around and a headline in Hungarian that read, "Disappearance of local girls in Čachtice Village leaves authorities baffled." Father said. "Still keeping up your hobby I see." The Father asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Why of course father, I have to keep up my complexion after all." Elizabeth said and patted her cheek.

"Anyway enough about that, where are my lovely Granddaughters?" The Father asked and then the butler walked into hall with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh Sir George you're here, I'll go prepare your room and make sure we have enough liquor…." Charles said and disappeared once more.

"Excellent!" George exclaimed and turned around before he clapped his hands together. "Now about my granddaughters!" George said.

"Anna, Katherine, and Ursula are currently studying so it's best you not disturb them." Elizabeth replied and placed her hands in her laps.

"What a shame!" George said and wept jokingly for a moment. "Their Nagypapa has come all this way to visit them!" George said with a smile.

"I'm sure they will be excited to see you…" Elizabeth said and her eyes wandered back to her husband's letter.

"What else is in your husband's letter?" George inquired and stroked his beard as he looked down at the letter.

"It would appear as if Ferenc is finally being called once more to serve in the Hungarian Army." Elizabeth said resting her head in her hands. "His studies once more interrupted by another war. The Ottomans didn't learn their lesson from the last war so we will have to teach them again." Elizabeth said and let a sigh escape her lips.

"Your husband built up quite the reputation in the last war of being like his predecessor Vlad The Impaler." George said. "Impaling Ottoman Soldiers and putting them on display for them to see." George said and stroked his beard.

"That's the best way to instill fear in those dogs." Elizabeth replied and George chuckled. "Anyway I have been left in charge of the estate and business affairs in his absence, so that's always a joy." Elizabeth said and looked up at her father.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, you are a Bathory after all." George replied and patted Elizabeth on the head.

"Thank you Father." Elizabeth said and smiled.

"Pardon the Intrusion Dutchess, but one of the noble women you've been expecting has arrived." Charles said and walked up to Elizabeth and George bowed. Footsteps echoed throughout the room and Elizabeth and George turned their attention to a young woman who approached the throne, the woman stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Duchess Bathory…" The young woman said and lifted up her dress and bowed. "I am Zsófia, my mother sent me here in the hopes that I would learn proper manners and etiquette from you My Lady." Zsófia said and looked up at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled and rested her head in her hands as she looked at the girl. The Girl wore a diamond necklace, lavish green dress, and she had dark brown eyes with brown hair in a bun.

"Why of course, I promised your mother that I would teach you properly." Elizabeth said. "By the time I'm done with you, you shall be a proper young lady. I Duchess Elizabeth Bathory promise this to you." Elizabeth said standing from her throne and walked down the steps towards the girl. The girl awed in her presence and then quickly bowed her head. "There, There Zsófia no need to bow every time." Elizabeth said and Zsófia looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you Duchess! I can't express how happy this makes me!" Zsófia exclaimed and clapped her hands together. Elizabeth chuckled and ruffled the girls hair.

"Charles show this young lady to her room." Elizabeth said and turned around and faced Charles.

"Certainly Duchess!" Charles bowed and walked up to Zsófia. "Follow me Young lady and I shall show you to your room." Charles said and Zsófia nodded her head.

"I promise you Duchess I won't let you down!" Zsófia exclaimed and faced Elizabeth. "I can't wait! When I get back home all the girls will be so jealous that I learned under the Grand Duchess Elizabeth Bathory!" Zsófia exclaimed clenching her hands into a fist and followed Charles down a corridor.

"I'm sure you won't disappoint. You'll provide me plenty of entertainment." Elizabeth chuckled and watched them disappear.

"Now you're luring young noblewomen to your castle?" George asked from where he was standing and Elizabeth turned and faced. "Since you've no doubt run out of girls from the village." George said.

"Why of course, it's all too easy to get girls to come under the promise of learning under the Duchess of one of the most powerful, pure, and noble families in the Hungarian Kingdom!" Elizabeth replied with a smirk on her face.

"What number does that make her? Number 334?" George asked.

"She will be the 350th Girl who's blood I drain." Elizabeth replied. "And once I've drained her of her blood I shall bathe in her blood and I shall no doubt look 20 years younger." Elizabeth said and clapped her hands together.

"You look beautiful no matter how old you are Duchess, but I have no doubt her blood will increase your beauty even more." George said and stroked his beard. Then the two of them chuckled and filled the hall with laughter.

"Yes, I will retain my eternal youth forever!"

January 31st 1611 A.D.

Čachtice Castle, Hungary.

"Get in there you demon!" A Hungarian Soldier exclaimed and shoved a woman with white hair and wearing a white dress. The woman turned around and faced them with her emerald eyes.

"B-But Why? Why?" The woman exclaimed "I didn't do anything bad!" The woman went on and pleaded.

"Tch didn't do anything bad Duchess Elizabeth Bathory?" One of The Hungarian Soldiers scoffed. "When the Murder of 650 young women and girls isn't considered bad, it'll be a Cold day in hell." The Hungarian Soldier said and slammed the door shut and locked it. Elizabeth looked around the dark and sealed off room with no windows, there was nothing but a small slit in the door. Elizabeth lowered herself to the ground and leaned her back against a the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs, and then leaned her head back against the wall.

"Why, Why, Why, Why…" Elizabeth murmured and droned on for several minutes hitting her head lightly against her knees.

"Because you're a Monster." A Voice in the dark said and Elizabeth's head shot up from her knees. A Figure emerged from the darkness and revealed themselves to be a grey haired man with a beard wearing a black jacket and pants with a sash over their chest.

"Father!" Elizabeth exclaimed with wide eyes. "I-I'm a Monster?" Elizabeth stuttered.

"Yes that's right Elizabeth you're a Monster." George said and narrowed her eyes.

"I-I don't understand, you never said anything…." Elizabeth said.

"You were smart enough you should have known better." George muttered and looked away. "To think my Daughter would have turned into such a thing." George added and before Elizabeth could say anything there was another voice.

"She's no daughter of mine." Another voice said and Elizabeth looked forward to see a woman with white hair curled into a bun reveal herself, she wore a long red dress and had a tiara on her head.

"M-Mother?" Elizabeth said in dismay.

"You're a disgrace to your family!" Elizabeth's mother scoffed. "You've ruined the Bathory name and brought about our ruin." Elizabeth's mother said and crossed her arms.

"M...Mother…." Elizabeth murmured and then another voice appeared.

"What have you done?" A Male voice asked and then another figure emerged from the darkness. The man had a black beard and mustache and wore a black military uniform with long brown boots then went up to his thigh and his chest was decorated in medals.

"Ferenc?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Little did I know my beloved wife was a serial killer, murdering hundreds of innocent women while I was constantly away." Ferenc said and shook his head. "What will our children think? That their mother was a sick murderer? They will be ridiculed and driven out of the country!" Ferenc said and grasped his head.

"I...I…" Elizabeth stuttered and then another voice spoke up and emerged from the darkness.

"I never knew is what you're going to say right?" The Red Haired Elizabeth with dragon tail emerged from the darkness. "Our horrendous crimes can never be washed away. Our crimes forever recorded in history and fables made from it, when Sheridan Le Fanu wrote Carmilla your legend of being the Blood Countess or Countess Dracula was written into the throne of heroes." Younger Elizabeth said and lifted up her tail. "Meanwhile the Throne of Heroes would twist our Family Crest and make me into a Half Dragon and Half Girl." Young Elizabeth said and let go of her tail. "So I adamantly oppose our future and don't want to become what you've become." Young Elizabeth said and crossed her arms.

"YOU!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Why? Why? Why?" Another female voice and Elizabeth snapped her head forward and saw the young brown haired noble Zsófia emerge from the darkness bloodied. "Why did you murder us Duchess?" Zsófia asked and Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat unable to talk.

"Why did you murder us Duchess?" The voice of several more bloodied girls asked and emerged from the darkness. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" The Girls asked repeatedly and Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear.

"I mean, nobody told me! Nobody ever told me this was all a mistake! That's why I ended up like this!" Elizabeth cried out and gripped her face tightly.

1431 A.D.

Orleans Battlefield, France.

Standing completely frozen in the middle of the battlefield, Carmilla clutched her face as a splitting headache throbbed. Carmilla slowly lowered her hand from her face revealing her golden eyes. Carmilla lowered her hands down and saw they were shaking violently, then her eyes widened as she looked at them, seeing crimson blood staining them.

"W-Why is this happening to me right now? Of all places and times!" Carmilla stuttered and her hands continued to shake. Then all of a sudden there was a loud footsteps from behind and Carmilla's eyes widened even more.

"YOU!" Carmilla exclaimed and her voice seethe with rage.

"CARMILLA!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she swung her lance downwards and her lance clashed with Carmilla's staff.

"I thought I killed you!" Carmilla said and gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the bloodied Elizabeth who stood before her, filled with holes.

"I-I won't let you kill me that easily." Elizabeth sneered.

"This is completely insufferable!" Carmilla exclaimed and two swung at each their weapons at each other repeatedly and filled the air with sparks and exhibited a lightshow to anyone who watched. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I KILL YOU?!"

"I won't allow you to exist! I will deny you to my dying breath!" Elizabeth exclaimed as the two clashed blades again. Carmilla gritted her teeth and pushed against Elizabeth.

"This isn't even about my hatred of you anymore!" Carmilla said. "I won't allow you to deny our monstrous crimes and our future! I won't allow you to deny the hundreds of women we killed! It's an insult to our victims and to ourselves! I will kill you! I WON'T ALLOW YOU THIS FALSE INNOCENCE!" Carmilla exclaimed and then a splitting headache struck Carmilla once more. Carmilla winced and her strength weakened and in that split second there was a gasp and then blood leaked from the lips of Carmilla and she coughed up blood. Carmilla looked downwards to see Elizabeth's spear impaled in her chest, Elizabeth yanked the spear out and blood shot out from the wound and painted the ground. Elizabeth then proceeded to stumble forwards.

"I-Impossible!" Carmilla exclaimed and fell onto her knee. "T-The future doesn't reject the past, but rather, the past rejects the future?" Carmilla muttered baffled as she was holding herself upright with her spear. "I tried so hard to prevent this despicable outcome. This is not only an insult to our victims, but an insult to history itself." Carmilla said and looked up at Elizabeth with disdainful eyes. "What an irresponsible girl. But, because of that…. It's depressing yet dazzling." Carmilla said and let out sigh and looked up into the dark sky. "Let me return to the Darkness. That last instant… That light… that I saw between the bricks…" Carmilla said reaching out clutching at thin air much to her dismay. "That's right…. Whether I live or die, I…. am always alone….." Carmilla said and closed her hand into a fist right before fading away.

"Farewell, my future. Farewell, the part of myself so sad I had to separate." Elizabeth said wincing and held her sides. "This will not lessen my sins, nor the fear others feel towards me. However I…. will deny the future as many times as I must, and sing as many times as I must." Elizabeth said looking up into the sky before falling face forward into the ground, leaking her crimson blood into the soil.

My boots seethed deep into the muddy earth as I rushed forward and kept my gaze forward at the black armor of Mashu's back. I breathed heavily in and out and heard Mashu's deep breathing as well. I looked forward to see the glimmer of Siegfried's silver armor as he skipped across the muddy battlefield like a stone on water and emitted several miniature sonic booms each time he propelled himself forward. I gripped my submachine gun tightly in my hands as rain drops ran down the sleek black finish of the gun and I looked upwards. I felt my heart throb inside my chest as I gazed upon the towering Dragon, the mere sight of the Dragon sent shivers down my spine.

"H-Hey Mashu!" I said and Mashu looked over shoulder as we ran.

"Yes Master?" Mashu inquired.

"I don't suppose you have any idea of how we're going to beat this dragon?" I asked and Mashu's eyes turned worrisome.

"I-I was hoping y-you'd have a plan!" Mashu exclaimed over her shoulder.

"I was hoping Siegfried would have told us!" I exclaimed. "If it was possible, I'd nuke the damn thing from orbit." I said and Mashu let out a faint chuckle.

"Now you're starting to sound like Lancer, Master." Mashu said and I ruffled my eyebrows.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or honored." I said and Mashu chuckled once more. Then my eyes widened as I looked forward towards Fafnir. "Mashu look out!" I exclaimed and threw myself at Mashu and we crashed face forward into the mud.

There was a flash of heat that shot over our backs and I looked up from the mud to see Fafnir close it's mouth after shooting a massive fireball at us. I looked over my shoulder to see a massive crater and simmering fires that quickly dissipated from the rain. Mashu slowly rose her face from the mud and her and I watched as a flash of blue light zipped across Fafnir, what only could be assumed to be Siegfried. Only whatever Siegfried didn't seem to be affecting Fafnir what so ever, it only appeared to be pissing him off, Siegfried rushed up one of Fafnir's arms. Fafnir swatted his claw at Siegfried and there was a large boom as the blue streak that was Siegfried shot straight into the ground and sent a large dust cloud upwards. Fafnir let out a loud deafening roar that swept across the battlefield.

"H-How are we going to defeat Fafnir if not even Siegfried can harm him!" Mashu stuttered and turned and faced me. I looked at Mashu and then looked back at Fafnir, I pushed myself upwards with my elbows out of the mud and sat up straight.

"This fight has only just begun Mashu!" I said and looked back at Mashu. "We've come so far, we're not about to stop now just because things aren't going exactly smoothly." I said and pushed myself up off the ground and stood upright before I turned around extending my hand out to Mashu. "Now come on Mashu, we'll figure something out!" I said. Mashu stared at my hand for a moment and then looked up at me.

"Yes, You're right Master…" Mashu said and reached out grasping my hand. I pulled Mashu up onto her feet and looked her over, she was covered in mud, yet so was I. However other than that we were both fine. "Now let's defeat Fafnir!" Mashu said and nodded her head with a smile.

"Right, now hurry up and go help Siegfried. He's going to need it!" I said and Mashu nodded her head. "I'll sit back and support you the best I can. I can't do much, but at least I can provide fire support from this range, until I can figure something out." I said and Mashu nodded her head once more before she rushed off to assist Siegfried.

I reached behind me and pulled my rocket launcher over my shoulder. I knelt down and reached into my bag as I pulled out a rocket and slid the rocket into the launcher and locked it in place. I sat the rocket launcher up on my shoulder before I snapped the sight off the rocket and looked down it, taking aim. I clicked the fire button, hot gases shot out of the back of the launcher and the rocket propelled forward towards its target. The rocket zipped past Fafnir and exploded behind him.

"Stupid Dumbfire rockets." I thought to myself and reached into my bag and proceeded to grab another rocket. It was then I heard the wet crunch of the mud behind me and I swung around to see several dozen golems behind me. The first one rose its sword over its head and swung it downwards toward me, I reached for my submachine gun, but I feared it was too late so I rose my other arm hoping to protect myself. Suddenly however there was the sound of metal clashing and I lowered my arm to see a knight standing over me with his sword locked with the golem. However this was not Siegfried or anyone I recognized, it appeared to be an ordinary French soldier. The French soldier pushed the golems sword downwards and then the golems sword flung out of its arms into the air. The French Soldier swung his sword diagonally and sliced the golem in half before the Soldier turned around and faced me. I recognized the face and was surprised to see the French Soldier with the mustache that we had met at the castle where we had found Jeanne. I had thought that he had been killed by the dragon, but I guess I had been wrong.

"Aller! Aller! Rejoignez vos compatriotes et tuez le méchant Dragon! Accomplissez votre destin et sauvez la France! (Go! Go! Join your compatriots and kill the wicked Dragon! Fulfill your Destiny and Save France!)" The French Soldier exclaimed and I rose to my feet and holster the launcher on my back. I did not understand what he had said, but I nodded my head in thanks before I turned around and rushed off towards Mashu and Siegfried. Behind me I heard metal clash as the French Soldier let out a battle cry before he was drowned out by the sounds of battle.

I rushed through the muddy battlefield towards Fafnir, putting any fear aside that I may have felt into the back of my mind. Up ahead I saw Mashu surrounded by several golems who were attacking her from every angle. The First golem swung their sword at Mashu and Mashu rose her shield blocking its attack. Another golem swung their sword at from Mashu at the side and Mashu ducked missing the sword and swung her shield upwards sending the golems sword flying out of its hand. Several Golems behind Mashu were about to thrust their spears at Mashu.

"Mashu!" I exclaimed and rose my submachine gun up and squeezed the trigger, shooting off several bursts. The bullets sheared through the Golems ribs and spine and they fell behind Mashu. Mashu snapped around and faced me just as I smashed into her grabbing her by the waist as I pushed forwards. Mashu let out a surprised gasp and I raised my submachine gun up with my free hand and squeezed the trigger sending a final burst before the metallic click told me the magazine was spent. The final burst shredded the golem blocking the path forward and I sprinted forward until I finally fell forward with Mashu into the mud. The Earth rumbled beneath us as Fafnir stomped the place we had just been standing and turned the remaining golems into dust. Mashu and I skidded forward in the mud for a few meters before we came to a stop and I released my grasp around Mashu's waist and flipped over on my back and held my chest as I breathed in deeply.

"T-Thanks Senpai, if you hadn't saved me when you did I would be sticking to the bottom of Fafnir's foot." Mashu said and I nodded my head while breathing in deeply.

"…Haha…yeah, someone saved me just a few moments ago so I figured I'd save you and balance the scales out." I said and Mashu tilted her head.

"Someone saved you? You were in trouble?" Mashu inquired.

"It's nothing Mashu don't worry about it, let's just focus on Fafnir." I said and sat up and then proceeded to push myself off the ground and stand up straight. I then turned around and extended my hand to Mashu once more, Mashu reached up and grasped my hand as I pulled her up to her feet.

Mashu and I turned around to face Fafnir who was distracted by Siegfried just in time to see a sudden a streak of white shot across the sky and smashed into Fafnir's side.

"Fafnir I have been awaiting the chance to finally battle you!" Saint George exclaimed. "As one of the Seven Champions of Christendom, I Saint George swear that I shall I defeat you!" Saint George said and rose his sword and pointed forward. There was then a streak of light as Saint George slammed into Fafnir's face. Fafnir let out a mighty roar and Saint George bounced backwards to the ground and he and his horse landed next to Siegfried. "I apologize for arriving late Siegfried, and even more so for not even managing to penetrate Fafnir's armor." Saint George said and bowed his head. Siegfried turned and faced him, Siegfried looked a little battered breathed in and out heavily, but managed to form a smile on his lips.

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad you came Sir George, I was starting to worry that perhaps you had been shot out of the sky." Siegfried replied.

"I would never fall to the likes of Wyverns, now come Siegfried and let us defeat Fafnir together!" Saint George said and rose his sword over his head. Fafnir had recovered from the blow he had received and looked downwards at Siegfried and Saint George angrily and let out an angry roar.

"Let's!" Siegfried said and tightened his grip on his sword. Then the two of them shot forwards emitting a sonic boom in their wake. They raced up one of Fafnir's legs and the two danced across Fafnir in a lightshow of white and blue. I turned and faced Mashu, whose eyes were tracking Siegfried and Saint George.

"Mashu!" I said and Mashu quickly snapped her attention towards me.

"Yes Master?" Mashu said and I beaconed my head forward.

"Well get going Mashu, Siegfried and Saint George need your help." I said and Mashu stood there for a moment and looked at me with a concerned expression on her. "Don't worry about me, I've still got ammo left for my pistol! Now get going!" I ordered and Mashu nodded her head before rushing off towards Fafnir. "Mashu!" I exclaimed and Mashu stopped and turned around. "Be careful!" I said and Mashu smiled warmly at me and nodded her. This time not stopping as she rushed off towards Fafnir. I watched as Mashu dashed across the battlefield towards Fafnir, Fafnir looked downwards at Mashu and spat a massive fireball at Mashu, Mashu came skidding to a stop kicking up dirt as she rose her shield. The massive fireball impacted with Mashu's shield in a fiery explosion and left behind a black cloud of smoke, a few seconds passed before Mashu rushed through the black smoke unscathed and ran straight towards Fafnir's nearest leg and smashed her shield straight into Fafnir's leg. Fafnir staggered a little and released another angry roar. Mashu looked up at Fafnir and reached up and grabbed onto the nearest scale and began to scale her way up Fafnir. I knelt down and reached behind me and pulled the rocket launcher off my back once more and with my other hand I blindly searched my bag until I felt a rocket and grasped it. I pulled the rocket out from my bag and inserted it into the back of the launcher and locked it in place and raised the launcher onto my shoulder and took aim down the mounted scope. I aligned my sights with Fafnir's back and took into accordance range and other variables such as Friendly fire. I was prepared to click the fire button and then I noticed Fafnir's lock its gaze on me, and I saw Fafnir's tail swing towards me.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and hit the ground without a second thought. A Huge gust of wind brushed overhead and I heard a subtle click just as I lost my grasp on the rocket launcher. Hot gases expelled from the back of the launcher and if my face hadn't been buried in mud right now, I'd be feeling the burn. I slowly pulled my face up out of the mud and pushed myself up with one arm and I looked forward to see the rocket spiral towards Fafnir. There was a black cloud of smoke and explosion as the rocket impacted with Fafnir's side and Fafnir roared angrily and Siegfried tried to retain his balance on Siegfried's back whilst Mashu clung on for dear life. Saint George buzzed around Fafnir, however as Fafnir flung his head back he ended up hitting Saint George. I watched as Saint George plummeted across the battlefield and impacted into the ground and shot up a massive dirt cloud. I pushed myself up off the ground as quickly as I could and staggered forward and grasped the strap of the rocket launcher and sprinted towards where Saint George had crashed.

"First Scathach and now Saint George!" I thought to myself as I sprinted across the battlefield. "If this thing keeps up, it'll have hurt our team more than helped it." I said and then I looked forward. Saint George seemed so far away, but I had to make it there and check to make sure he was alright. "I'm the one who got Saint George into that mess, I'm the one who has to get him out of it." I thought to myself as I jumped over a hole in the ground and continued running. It was then when I saw out of the corner of my eye a massive fireball heading in my direction. "Oh come on!" I said and ducked my head just as it shot over my head and I scampered forwards. Another fireball took up the corner of my eye and I jumped out of the way to the side and staggered forwards as it exploded at my side. "Why me!" I exclaimed and raised my hand over my head protecting it from the raining dirt and stones. I kicked up dirt in my wake as I sprinted at full speed across the barren and muddy battlefield littered with bones of the golems and the corpses of Wyverns. I continued to barely escape several more fireballs that Fafnir spat in my direction. I felt the top of my head boil as another fireball shot over me and exploded behind me, I patted my head to make sure nothing was aflame and continued on forward. After a few more near death experiences the fireballs stopped and I looked towards Fafnir to see him snapping at something on his back, it was no doubt either Siegfried or Mashu. Hopefully they keep Fafnir occupied long enough for me to get to Saint George. After a minute or so I finally came upon the crash sight and it was there where I found Saint George under the corpse of his White Stallion.

"Saint George are you alright!" I exclaimed and rushed to his side and Saint George slowly blinked open his eyes and then winced.

"Y-Yes I'm alright…." Saint George said and I looked him over. Saint George appeared to be battered, but there were no visible injuries. I grabbed Saint George's arms and began to pull him out from underneath the Horse. Another minute or two passed and I finally pulled Saint George free and fell backwards into the mud. It was then when I begun to feel rain droplets on top of my head and it started to rain. I pushed myself upwards and walked over to Saint George and wrapped my arm around Saint Georges and helped him to his feet. Saint George also used his sword to support himself up, which made it a little easier, but it was still no easy matter lifting a fully grown man in Heavy armor up.

"You should try sitting on Fafnir, maybe the weight of this armor might kill him." I said and Saint George chuckled. "It would be a miracle." I murmured.

"You know I once converted a whole country to Christianity just by killing a Dragon." Saint George joked and I lifted the muddy Saint George up to his feet.

"I'd convert to Christianity right now if you killed Fafnir!" I replied and Saint George chuckled before he coughed.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy to kill Fafnir, his armor seems impenetrable." Saint George said and looked at me. "I'm afraid Bayard has been defeated, so this will severally reduce my fighting capabilities." Saint George said and looked over his shoulder at the white horse's body laying in the mud.

"We'll beat him somehow!" I said gritting my teeth and then turned around facing forward. My eyes then widened as I looked up and saw Fafnir towering over us and my pupils dilated as Fafnir's massive claw was upon us…

* * *

Ahem I apologize for the delay. If you're on the Official Fated Destiny Discord you'd know why the chapter was delayed by a day! If not then just know I lost track of time! (So all the more reason to join the Fated Destiny Discord right?) Anyway, Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.


	47. Chapter 47 Come Hither Mighty Dragon

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Come Hither Mighty Dragon**

* * *

"FEU!" Was all I heard before my ears began to ring from the sound of cannon fire. I lowered my hand and watched as cannon fire hammered Fafnir and lit him up like the Fourth of July. Fafnir stumbled backwards and let out an angry roar that was quickly drowned out by another barrage of artillery fire that slammed into him, along with several boulder sized rocks flying through the air before making impact with Fafnir. In the process Saint George and I also had narrowly missed becoming flattened. Fafnir was engulfed in black smoke as Artillery continued to hammer him. I narrowed my eyes at the black smoke trying to make out Fafnir and wondered if that had been enough to stop him…

"Get down!" Saint George exclaimed and forced me down as we kneeled. A High pitched wale filled my ears and a gust of wind swept over my backside. I looked upwards to see a solid red beam shooting over my head and I turned to watch in horror as the beam devastated the French Artillery, tearing it apart. There was a screech and I turned to see Fafnir flap their wings as they rose out from the black smoke and into the sky, Fafnir then flew overhead towards the French line and glided across the French line leaving a trail of destruction in its wake as Fafnir's beam destroyed the French Artillery and sent the French Army into chaos. I turned around and followed Fafnir fly over the French line and swung back around doing another pass overhead. Once Fafnir completed their second pass they landed a few miles away from us in the middle of the battlefield sending a shockwave through the ground.

"Siegfried and Mashu still need our help." Saint George said looking at me and I looked back at him.

"Yeah I know, let's get going!" I said and we started hobbling towards where Fafnir had touched down. Saint George and I walked side by side as Saint George had his arm around me for support.

It just occurred to me that I knew very little of Saint George and I knew now really wasn't the time, but I couldn't help suppress my curiosity and I inquired. "Saint George if I may ask, you said you were one of the Seven Champions of Christendom?"

"Yes that's right Sir Christopher, I was known as the Dragon Slayer Knight of the Seven for my most well known legend, the Golden Legend. In which I slain a Dragon that was harassing a country, and in return the whole country converted to Christianity. As I had mentioned earlier" Saint George replied.

"I see." I said and paused for a moment. "I know this isn't perhaps the best of times, but it will take a few minutes before we get to Fafnir, I was wondering if I could know who you were as person." I inquired and Saint George cupped his chin and remained silent for a few moments.

"Well I considered myself a man of faith, and most of my life I worked in the name of God. That is why I suppose I became a Catholic Saint." George explained. "It's been awhile since I've truly thought about my past…. I was born in Syria, Palaestina, a Roman Providence. My Father was a Roman Army Official from Cappadocia and my Mother was from a providence in Syria Palaestina called Lydda." Saint George went on. "My father died when I was fourteen and my Mother and I returned to Lydda. A Few years later she passed away." Saint George said. "So I did what any boy my age did, I joined the Roman Army. By my late twenties I was promoted to the rank of Military Tribune and became an Imperial Guard for the Emperor at Nicomedia. I went on to be promoted to the rank legatus, and it was then when Emperor Diocletian issued a decree that every Christian Soldier should be degraded and offer a sacrifice to the Roman gods. This was something I could not stand for so I ended up freeing my slaves, sharing my wealth with the poor, and eventually met my fate after I refused to turn from Christianity." Saint George said and coughed for a few moments. "Eventually I was arrested and after futile efforts by the Emperor I was decapitated." Saint George said and finished.

"Wow that's quite the story Saint George, one could say you're life was almost like Jeanne's in a way." I said and Saint George turned and looked at me. "You both were devout Christians, and refused to abandon your faith so you were both killed unfairly." I said.

"Yes I suppose that is something I share in common with Saint Jeanne…." Saint George said and trailed off. "Perhaps that's why I was summoned to this Singularity…" Saint George murmured as he cupped his chin and I tilted my head at him and he snapped to attention and faced me.

"Huh?" I murmured.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just talking to myself as they say." Saint George replied. "Anyway I'm humbled to be compared to someone like Saint Jeanne, however I must admit that the punishment I faced paled in comparison to embarrassment, humiliation, and suffering Saint Jeanne endured." Saint George replied, and I nodded my head as he said that. "Yes he's right, for I witnessed Jeanne's suffering firsthand." I thought to myself.

"Saint George do you believe in what Alter Jeanne says? Do you think Jeanne really has an evil side to herself?" I asked and Saint George remained silent for a few moments before he shook his head.

"I do not believe what Alter Jeanne says, however no one is perfect." Saint George replied. "Everyone makes mistakes and I believe Alter Jeanne has only fallen victim to her own weaknesses, I do not generally believe she is an evil person. She has made an error and I hope both her and Saint Jeanne can learn from that error and return to the righteous path." Saint George said and I took in what he had said. After a few moments I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes I hope so too." I replied.

"However in the meanwhile I shall keep my sword drawn until the evil has perished from this land and their hearts, and once that is done, my blade shall be sheathed." Saint George said and we continued across the blood stained battlefield eschewed with corpses.

A Few Moments later.

We climbed over the barren hill littered with bones and bodies of French Soldiers. Upon reaching the top we were greeted with the sight of a fiery red explosion and a cloud of black smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Mashu was seen standing there holding her shield tightly in front of her. Fafnir let out a roar enraged and swung one of their massive claws at Mashu. The impact sent a massive shockwave across the battlefield and then Mashu went flying backwards skipping across the battlefield before she crashed into the ground hard.

"Mashu!" I exclaimed and turned my attention to Fafnir who had returned their attention to Siegfried on their back. "Nothing we are doing seems to be working, we need to come up with a strategy to beat Fafnir!" I said as my hands curled into fist. "No duh you idiot, you should have done that sooner!" I thought to myself. "Well how the hell was I supposed to come up with a strategy when I know nothing about Fafnir?" I thought to myself and then I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Saint George.

"Sir Christopher my Noble Phantasm can bind Fafnir for a few short seconds, if you can figure out where Fafnir's weak spot is, you and Siegfried can hit him with everything you've got while I restrain him." Saint George said. "However my noble phantasm can hold a Dragon of Fafnir's caliber for a few seconds so you must make it count." Saint George warned me.

"I only have a few rockets left…." I murmured.

"And I only have enough mana left to use my Noble Phantasm once, so if this fails I'm afraid we will have to resort to another strategy." Saint George said.

"So No Pressure right?" I said light heartedly.

"Don't worry I have faith in you Sir Christopher." Saint George said and smiled. "Now go and assist young Mashu, I will run to assist Siegfried and tell him of our plan." Saint George and rose his sword over his head.

"But Saint George, what of your injuries?" I inquired.

"Do not worry about me, I am a Dragon Slayer no Dragon shall pierce my armor!" Saint George said as he beat his fist against his breastplate. Just then the earth rumbled and we turned to see dirt and rock shoot up out of the ground as Fafnir slammed Siegfried into the ground with his tail. "Now go!" Saint George said and threw his hand out as he rushed towards Fafnir and Siegfried. I turned heel and ran to where Mashu had crash landed. "Hopefully Mashu was okay." I thought to myself as I ran and shook any bad thoughts I had out of my head. Things were really starting to look ugly now….

I stumbled over the dirt that had shot up from Mashu's landing and found Mashu laying at the end of the crash site and rushed over to her.

"Mashu." I exclaimed as I looked her over, Mashu's eyes were closed and her shield was resting by her side. I cupped Mashu's battered face and placed my fingers on Mashu's neck before I gave Mashu a shake. "Mashu come on wake up!" I said and then Mashu's eyes slowly began to open.

"S-Senpai…." Mashu murmured.

"Mashu are you alright?" I asked and after a few moments Mashu's eyes rapidly blinked and she shook her head, looking around. Mashu then returned her gaze towards me.

"Y...Yeah…" Mashu said and coughed as the dust cleared from the air. "I'm alright Master." Mashu said after a moment. I extended my hands Mashu and Mashu reached up and grasped my hand as she grabbed her shield from the side.

"Uck…" I grunted as I struggled to pull Mashu up. After a few moments of muscle strain, Mashu plopped upwards. It would appear as if Mashu had gotten herself stuck in the earth from the impact. Mashu dusted herself off and I checked her over for a moment for any serious injuries. After concluding she was fine, I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay Mashu." I said and Mashu returned my smile and nodded her head.

"You as well Master." Mashu replied and a frown formed on her lips. "However I'm afraid we've made little to no progress against Fafnir. No matter how much I bash my shield at his armor I can't seem to get through." Mashu said.

"I was afraid of that, but Saint George and I have formulated a strategy. It's not much, but the best one we have to go on for the moment." I said and Mashu ruffled her eyebrows at me.

"Okay let's hear it." Mashu said.

"Saint George's noble phantasm can bound Fafnir for a short period of time, giving us a small period of time to strike at his weak point…." I said and trailed off.

"... But the only problem is we don't know where his weak points are!" Mashu exclaimed. "I've hit Fafnir everywhere from his legs, his back, his tail. None of them seem to be it." Mashu exclaimed and I cupped my chin.

"Well I have a few rockets left, three to be exact…" I murmured and Mashu looked at me seriously. I gazed up at her at lifted an eyebrow.

"Well if Three shots are all we have to try and find his weak point then let's make each shot matter." Mashu said and wiped the rain off from her face, then smashed her fist into her hand.

"Right." I said and nodded my head. "I'm going to need someone to watch my flanks as I take aim." I said as I take my rocket launcher off of my back. "I wouldn't want to get get blindsided again." I thought to myself, that had already happened enough today. I knelt down and pulled a rocket out from my bag and slid it into the back. Once it locked into place I holstered it on my shoulder and unsnapped the scope.

"Master where exactly are you going to take aim first?" Mashu said as she stood by my side with her shield raised.

"Well I figured first I'd take aim for the face…" I said as my sight darted around. It definitely was not going to be easy to try and hit the face. "Since I imagine no one likes getting hit in the face." I added.

"I don't like getting hit in the face so I imagine not." Mashu said and scratched her cheek before she proceeded to scan for any near by threats. A few moments passed as I continued to struggle to target Fafnir's head and was really starting to get irritated. "God damn it this is the year 2024, why couldn't they have given me something with heat seeking lock on." I murmured to myself.

"Master….?" Mashu murmured as she turned and faced me. "Master the longer we take the longer Siegfried and George are in danger!" Mashu exclaimed.

"I know! I know!" I said and ran my hand through my hair and looked back down the scope. "You don't need to remind me that there's a massive dragon trying to kill all of us." I murmured under my breath as I took aim, my cold breath visible in the freezing rain.

"Master!" Mashu exclaimed as I was zeroing in the scope.

"Yes Mashu?" I said half heartedly paying attention.

"I know how we can get Fafnir to stay still long enough for you to hit them." Mashu said.

"Oh and how's that?" I replied and let out an irritated growl just as Fafnir's head swerved to the hard right, forcing me to adjust my aim once more.

"I'll get him to look at us by shooting up a flare." Mashu said.

"Yeah, Yeah Sure." I murmured. Mashu held out her left hand and closed her eyes for a moment murmuring under her breath. A purple flare gun materialized in Mashu's hand and she grasped it firmly. Mashu lifted the flare gun over her head and wrapped her finger around the trigger.

"Alright are you ready Senpai?" Mashu asked.

"Yeah sure…" I replied as I messed with the dial on top of the scope. Then it hit me what Mashu had said. "Wait what?" I said turning to face Mashu and my eyes widened and I reached out at her to stop her. "Don't do that Mashu!" I exclaimed, but it was already too late as Mashu squeezed the trigger and the purple flare shot high into the sky. Mashu turned and faced me in surprise.

"W-why not Master?" Mashu said as she lowered the flare gun and it disappeared in a purple mist.

"Because now Fafnir's focus is going to be solely on us!" I exclaimed and a fierce roar confirmed my point. Mashu and I snapped our attention towards Fafnir and saw him staring directly towards us as the flare fell back downwards to Earth. "Shit." I said and quickly looked down the scope and took aim. I placed my finger over the fire button and rested the crosshairs on Fafnir's ugly face, Fafnir let out another angry roar and that was when I clicked the fire button.

Hot gases expelled from the back of the launcher and the rocket launched out the front spiraling towards Fafnir leaving a white trail in its wake. The rocket hit its mark in a fiery explosion with a black cloud ensuing shortly after. I stood up and looked intently towards the smoke with Mashu as we narrowed our eyes trying to make anything out.

"Do you think you got him Master?" Mashu asked.

"Let's hope so…" I murmured as I felt my gloves tighten as my hand curled into a fist. However my hopes were quickly defeated as an ear splitting roar erupted and the black smoke dissipated to reveal a very angry looking Fafnir.

"Master he looks very angry…." Mashu murmured.

"Shit all that did was piss him off." I said taken aback.

"Guy's I'm detecting another massive energy spike!" Roman exclaimed into our ears and we looked at each before turning to look at Fafnir. "Fafnir is firing another beam! Get the hell outta there!" Roman exclaimed just as Fafnir's mouth opened and red ball of energy formed in his mouth.

"Master stay behind me!" Mashu exclaimed and stepped in front of me raising her shield as she prepared to activate her noble phantasm. My ears filled once more with the high pitched wale and from behind Mashu's shield I saw Fafnir's energy beam shoot straight towards us.

"LORD…."

"...Eternelle!" The voice of Jeanne cried out as she stepped in front of us and slammed her flag pole into the ground with one hand. My eyes widened in surprise to see Jeanne. The Three of us were covered in a shroud of gold and Fafnir's beam impacted with Jeanne's barrier sending a ripple across the barrier.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed and Jeanne looked over her shoulder at me with a weary smile.

"Sorry… I rushed here as soon as I could!" Jeanne said and I felt a warm smile form on my lips.

"It's fine, you got here just in the nick of time Jeanne." I said and Jeanne smile widened as she nodded her head.

"B...But I'm unsure of how long I can hold out." Jeanne said and returned her gaze forward as we all gazed at the glowing red beam growing in size, that was knocking right on our doorstep.

"Geez what are we going to do?" I said and tried to keep calm in the face of certain death. "Jeanne how long do you think you can hold the barrier?" I asked turning to Jeanne.

"Uh… well…. Um." Jeanne said as she winced and grasped the flagpole with her other hand. "I'm currently at full strength, but at the rate this beam is growing I will only be able to hold out for a few minutes, maybe 5 at most." Jeanne said and looked forward.

"Five minutes, we have five minutes to figure something out." I said and paced around in a circle as I gripped my head.

"If…. If you two run far enough behind me you should be able to escape the blast." Jeanne said looking over her shoulder.

"Don't be stupid Jeanne, we're not going to leave you." I said looking at Jeanne with a serious expression on my face. Jeanne ruffled her eyebrows angrily and looked forward.

"Four Minutes." Roman buzzed in our ear. "Is he seriously counting down?" I thought to myself.

"Okay, Okay. Maybe if Siegfried and Saint George can interrupt Fafnir and stop the beam." I said.

"But Master don't you think they're already trying to attack him?" Mashu pointed out.

"True… Roman can you try and contact them and ask them if they can help." I said.

"One moment, I'll try." Roman said into our ears, and there was a few moments of pause. "I asked them, but they told me none of their attacks seem to be throwing Fafnir off." Roman replied.

"Damn it… Just as you said Mashu." I said and cupped my chin. "Lancer where are you when I need you." I murmured under my breath.

"Three Minutes left…" Roman buzzed into our ears and this only stressed me out more.

"Mashu do you have any ideas?" I said and turned to face Mashu. Mashu turned her gaze to Jeanne.

"Jeanne-san can we attack from within the barrier?" Mashu asked and Jeanne didn't reply, but only nodded her head as she dug her heels into the ground. "We can try and attack Fafnir from here and hope we hit his weak spot." Mashu said to me.

"Yeah, but we still don't know where his weak spot is. We tried the face, but that wasn't it." I said and cupped my chin. "And the only thing I have left is my pistol, but all I'd be doing is wasting my ammo." I said and then something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. A glowing green crest was emitting from Fafnir's chest. I snapped my attention towards Mashu and snapped my fingers.

"Quick Uh Mashu…. Mashu Siegfried has a glowing crest on his chest right." I said quickly snapping my fingers.

"TWO MINUTES!" Roman exclaimed into our ears.

"Uh…. Um Yes!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Where is Siegfried's weak spot according to the Heroic legends." I exclaimed.

"His weak spot is on his back Master, but we've already tried Fafnir's back." Mashu said.

"Well what if Fafnir is the reverse and his weak spot is on his chest where his glowing crest is!" I exclaimed and Mashu cupped her chin thinking for for a few moments.

"That could be it!" Mashu exclaimed and slammed her fist into her other hand.

"Please hurry…." Jeanne murmured as she fell to her knees while still grasping her flagpole tightly.

"ONE MINUTE GUYS!" Roman exclaimed loudly into our ears.

"Doctor shut up!" Olga exclaimed into our ears and there was a prompt smack silencing the chatter. I rushed over to Jeanne's side and kneeled down next to her as Mashu rushed to Jeanne's other side and placed a hand on her shoulder in support. I reached behind me into my bag and retrieved another rocket, I dropped the rocket into the launcher from behind and it snapped into place. I raised it onto my shoulder and took aim down the sights of the rocket. My aim wobbled as I felt my hands shaking a little bit. I took a deep breath and steadied my aim as I took aim dead center of Fafnir's crest. I adjusted the dial on top of the scope and took consideration for distance, drop off, and etc.

"The Barrier….. Is fading…." Jeanne said as a massive rip went through Jeanne's flag and the ripple through the barrier began to grow larger and rock and dirt from the surrounding area was unearthed and went flying upwards before being incinerated. I rested my finger on the fire button and took one final deep breath before exhaling, my cold breath visible once more. I clicked the fire button shooting the rocket towards it target...

A terrifying screech filled my ears as the rocket exploded dead center of Fafnir's chest. The beam flickered and died just as Jeanne almost fainted from exhaustion.

"Jeanne-san!" Mashu exclaimed as she wrapped her arm underneath Jeanne's armpit and kept her upright. Fafnir threw their head back and staggered backwards and I narrowed my eyes at him as the cloud of smoke cleared. Upon the clearing of the smoke I made out a tiny crack in Fafnir's armor.

"Yes! That was it!" I exclaimed and. "We've cracked his armor!" I said joyfully.

"Yes… But Fafnir still isn't down for the count." Jeanne said as she slowly rose to her feet with the help of Mashu.

"That's true, but now that we know where his weak point is, we can initiate our strategy!" I exclaimed as I stood up straight and raised a finger.

"What strategy?" Jeanne inquired.

"Saint George and I came up with a plan…." I explained and went on to tell Jeanne about what Saint George and I came up with. Jeanne cupped her chin and nodded her head as she listened.

"It sounds like a solid plan now that we know Fafnir's weak point." Jeanne said and nodded her head.

"Yes, but I'm going to need you and Mashu to do something." I said.

"Give us your orders!" Jeanne and Mashu said in unison.

"Alright Jeanne and Mashu listen closely…." I explained what I wanted them to do and Jeanne and Mashu listened intently, nodding their heads. After I finished explaining Jeanne withdrew her sword from its sheath and Mashu took her shield off her back.

"Alright let's do this!" I said and the three of us turned around and faced Fafnir.

Mashu and Jeanne were the first ones to jump down from the pillar that was all that was left from Fafnir's beam attack. Jeanne and Mashu rushed across the muddy battlefield towards Fafnir, the mud seeping in their boots and puddles splashing as they stepped into them. I slung my launcher over my back and leaped down, sliding down the steep hill carefully. Once I reached the bottom of the hill I broke into a sprint after Jeanne and Mashu. It took me a few minutes, but I finally reached Fafnir and the others. I rushed up to Siegfried and held my chest breathing in heavily as I placed my hand on my chest. Siegfried turned and greeted me as he held his sword firmly in both hands.

"Christopher I'm glad to see you are alive." Siegfried said and I nodded my head.

"How are you and Saint George holding up?" I asked.

"We've been managing, but it hasn't been easy going." Siegfried replied as he exhaled and his cold breath showed.

"We believe that we've discovered Fafnir's weak point!" I exclaimed.

"Siegfried and I figured as much." Saint George said rushing up to us. "That is why Fafnir ended his attack against you." Saint George said and I nodded my head.

"Say the word and we'll commence the plan." Siegfried said and tightened his grasp around the hilt of his sword.

"Not quite yet, first Jeanne and Mashu must complete their part." I said putting up my hands. "Once Mashu and Jeanne have completed their part Saint George activate your noble phantasm." I said to Saint George and he nodded his head. "Once Saint George has activated his noble phantasm I shall use my last rocket on Fafnir and once it's hit Fafnir, activate your Noble Phantasm Siegfried!" I said and pointed to the tiny crack in Fafnir's chest.

"I see…" Siegfried said narrowing his eyes. "His weak spot is the reverse of mine, how peculiar…" Siegfried murmured and then turned and faced me. "I'll be ready Christopher." Siegfried said and I nodded my head.

"I'm counting on you Siegfried!" I said and pulled my launcher off my back and faced Fafnir…

The Earth rumbled Fafnir slammed it's claw in the ground trying to crush Jeanne and Mashu underneath its feet. Jeanne dashed to the side missing Fafnir's stomp, and split off from Mashu as the two went in opposite directions of one another towards a different leg. Mashu and Fafnir both dashed straight towards one one of Fafnir's legs and raised their weapons. In sync with another Mashu and Jeanne slammed their weapons into Fafnir's legs, a shockwave rippled through Fafnir's legs and went through Jeanne's sword as she gritted her teeth. Mashu and Jeanne leaped back as Fafnir let out an angry roar and looked down at Mashu and Jeanne. Fafnir rose one of their claws and slammed it down towards Jeanne, Jeanne leaped back out of the way as the earth rumbled. Jeanne turned around and ran towards Mashu as Fafnir stomped their foot down multiple times trying to smash Mashu and Jeanne. Jeanne and Mashu met halfway and ran past one another with Fafnir's claws behind the other. Fafnir's claws crossed past the other one as Mashu and Jeanne passed one another and sent Fafnir off balance as it tumbled forward with its feet intertwined.

"CHRIS NOW!" Jeanne exclaimed as Fafnir slammed forward into the ground. Fafnir let out an angry roar as it rose it's head and chest from the ground facing Siegfried, Saint George and I.

"Saint George!" I exclaimed reaching into my backpack and grasping the last rocket.

"Right!" Saint George said nodding his head as he raised his sword in front of him. "Let me show you the true power of my sword!" Saint George said grasping his sword firmly with his other hand and closing his eyes. "This is the truth of Ascalon! Thou dragon with sin!" Saint George exclaimed. "Ascalon!" Saint George cried out as he opened his eyes and his sword pulsated Gold for a moment. Two massive red rings appeared around Fafnir and intersecting in the middle, then the two red rings shrunk and squeezed around Fafnir. Fafnir let out an infuriated roar and faced Saint George, Saint George did not falter in Fafnir's gaze and maintained his grip on his sword. Fafnir opened his mouth, a massive red ball formed in his mouth as he prepared to fire another beam.

"Siegfried are you ready!" I exclaimed as I loaded the rocket into the back of the launcher and it snapped into place.

"I'm ready, launch your attack!" Siegfried said and I nodded my head. I rested the launcher on my shoulder and took aim down the sights. The Glowing crest was much more obscured, but I could see the crack I had from the first rocket. I took aim dead center on the crack and rested my finger on the button. Gases spewed out the back as I clicked the button and the rocket spiraled towards Fafnir leaving a white smoke trail behind it.

"SIEGFRIED NOW!" I exclaimed as the rocket exploded on impact with Fafnir, a blue smoke cloud forming in the aftermath from the mana I had infused with the rocket. The armor plating in the center shattered and left a huge hole in its center exposing the flesh. Siegfried stepped forward with his sword raised and met Fafnir's angry gaze.

"Fafnir you shall fall here and now!" Siegfried exclaimed and twisted the hilt of his great sword. The Blue crystal in the center pulsated blue and a small gust of wind burst around Siegfried as his sword was engulfed in blue light that shot high into the sky. "Once more the sun shall rise on this land!" Siegfried said and closing his eyes for a moment. "Now Collapse Fafnir!" Siegfried exclaimed and shot towards Fafnir in a super sonic boom. I watched as Siegfried quickly closed the distance and was soon right on top of Fafnir. I'm unsure if Fafnir was capable of it, but I swore I saw fear in its eyes as Siegfried swung his sword downwards toward the weak spot in Fafnir. "Balmung!" Siegfried roared as he thrust his sword into Fafnir and a blinding blue light ensued...

The Blinding blue light ceased and I saw a blue energy beam emitting from the other side of Fafnir and then it flickered and died as a blue explosion emitted from the point where Siegfried was. I rose my hand to my face and after a moment the explosion resided and I saw Siegfried land firmly on the ground looking up at the massive hole through Fafnir's chest.

"Impossible!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed from atop of the city walls as Fafnir head crashed to the ground dead from Siegfried's noble phantasm.

"…W-We've defeated it!" Mashu exclaimed wearily as she rushed over to me along with Jeanne.

"Hahaha Yes! We were able to do it!" I exclaimed holding my chest as I breathed heavily as exhaustion had finally caught up to me.

Confirming Fafnir's complete death!" Doctor Roman buzzed in our ears.

"Congratulations!" Roman and Olga exclaimed in unison.

"Look, the wyverns have fallen into panic!" Mashu exclaimed and pointed. I followed where Mashu was pointing and watched as the Wyvern's fled upon seeing Fafnir's defeat.

"They've lost their leader, Fafnir. That must be the reason for their confusion." Siegfried said as he walked up to use with his great sword resting on his shoulder and looked towards the fleeing Wyverns.

"That's just stupid, what's to stop them from continuing their attack." I exclaimed.

"Are you really complaining Master?" Mashu said looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"N-no…" I murmured scratching my cheek.

"Tch!" Alter Jeanne sneered as she gripped the stone and looked at her hand and watched as Fafnir's command seal faded away from her hand.

"Come back, Jeanne." A voice called out from behind Alter Jeanne and we looked up towards where Alter Jeanne was.

"Gilles!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed turning around in surprise.

"Gilles?" Jeanne murmured to herself curiously as she tilted her head.

"We must first return back to the main castle! We need to regain our composure and rebuild." Gilles said and Alter Jeanne's hand clenched into a fist and then uncurled.

"…I… I Understand." Alter Jeanne said nodding her head in affirmation, which was the most docile I had ever seen her. I had expected she would have refused and struck down the other Gilles for even suggesting such a thing. Alter Jeanne and Gilles disappeared from sight into the shadows.

"Wait!" Jeanne exclaimed rushing towards the city gates with her hand raised…

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know by messaging me! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	48. Chapter Forty Eight Into Orleans

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Into Orleans**

* * *

I rushed towards Jeanne who was standing in front of the City Gates, looking upwards. I stopped behind Jeanne and placed my hand on my chest as I panted heavily. Behind me I heard the footsteps of Mashu, Siegfried, Saint George, and Amadeus.

"...Jeanne." I said and swallowed a big breath of air as I continued to pant. "You really shouldn't run off like that." I said and Jeanne turned around to face me with a worrisome look on her face as she looked me over.

"I know I'm sorry…" Jeanne said apologetically. "But I'm ready to finally settle things between me and my Alter Self." Jeanne said resting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I understand that, but please just wait a moment…" I said as I pulled a canteen out of my backpack. I unscrewed the cap and brought it to my lips as I downed the lukewarm water. After a few moments I brought the canteen down and wiped my mouth, then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Mashu glaring at me.

"May I have some Senpai?" Mashu asked and I nodded my head. I handed Mashu my canteen and Mashu nodded her head in thanks. Mashu brought the canteen to her lips and once the water entered her mouth, Mashu's eyes widened. I've never seen Mashu disgusted before, but I'm pretty sure from the expression on her face as she gulped the water, that she was indeed quite disgusted. However despite this she continued to put on a brave face and gulped down the water for a few more moments before bringing the canteen down from her lips. Mashu gulped down the last of the water and a shiver went through her body as she wiped her mouth.

"T-Thank you Senpai…." Mashu said as handed the canteen back to me. I accepted it and screwed the cap back on before putting back away in my bag.

"I don't know what you expecting Mashu." I said as I tried to keep myself from grinning. "It wasn't going to be fresh cool water."

"I-I know that Senpai…" Mashu said trailing off. "It's just that…. It was just so warm…. It felt so strange going down my throat." Mashu said and I smiled as I reached over and patted Mashu on the head.

"There, There Mashu." I said. "You'll get used to it." I added grinning.

"That doesn't make me feel better Senpai…" Mashu said rubbing her side which caused me to chuckle.

"Ahem, well anyways." I said and cleared my throat. "I want to say Good work everyone we've cleared many hurdles, but we're finally here at the gates of Orleans!" I said and everyone nodded their heads. "While Fafnir was the biggest threat for certain, the final hurdle of this singularity is Alter Jeanne herself. She will for certain be the hardest foe we face." I said crossing my arms. "It is as they say: When you back an animal or human into a corner, that is when they are at their fiercest and will bite back hard." I said raising a finger.

"That's very true Chris, but even then I am still ready to face her!" Jeanne said and I nodded my head.

"Senpai, we'll be accompanying Jeanne-san as well, correct?" Mashu inquired looking at me.

"Of course! We'll be accompanying Jeanne all the way to the very end! We haven't come this far just to let Jeanne do this all on her own." I said and rested a hand on Jeanne's shoulder. "She is our partner after all." I said smiling.

"Thank you Chris, I couldn't have asked for a better pair of partners." Jeanne said nodding her head and she smiled at me warmly.

"We will clean up the remnants of Alter Jeanne's forces so leave that up to us." Siegfried said placing a hand on his chest and bowing his head.

"I shall search the battlefield for survivors and tend to the wounded." Saint George said and Jeanne turned around to smile at him.

"Thank you Saint George, you've done a lot for us. Please look after the French Army for me, they've suffered enough today." Jeanne said and Saint George bowed his head.

"And Thank you Saint Jeanne for allowing me the honor to fight alongside you." Saint George said. "Now worry not, for the French Army shall be in good hands." Saint George said placing his hand on his chest.

"I know they'll be in good hands with you." Jeanne said and Saint George smiled.

"I shall rest here for now, I'm exhausted." Amadeus said and I turned to see him sitting down on a rock near the gate, holding his head in his hand. "Go on without me and fulfill Marie's dream of saving France." Amadeus said and the three of us nodded our heads.

"Don't worry Amadeus, we'll stop my other self from destroying France." Jeanne said. "I won't let Marie's death be in vein." Jeanne added and Amadeus nodded his head in thanks.

"Thank you Jeanne, I'm sure Marie would be glad to hear you say that." Amadeus said with a warm smile.

"Just take easy Amadeus, you've done enough for today." I said.

"Oh don't worry Christopher I plan on taking it easy." Amadeus replied crossing his arms and leaned forward resting his head against his knees.

"Well if that's everything Jeanne…" I said, but just as I did someone cried out and I heard the footsteps of someone rushing towards us.

"W-Wait for me Master!" Kiyohime exclaimed rushing towards us. "Damn it, here I was hoping she'd get killed." I thought to myself and put on a fake smile. Kiyohime rushed up towards us and stopped in front of me, leaning forward holding her chest as she panted heavily.

"Kiyohime!" Mashu exclaimed.

"I… I'm coming with you too Master!" Kiyohime said looking up at me. "I'll help you against Alter Jeanne!" Kiyohime exclaimed.

"Kiyohime where is Elizabeth?" Mashu asked and Kiyohime turned to face Mashu.

"I don't know?" Kiyohime replied. "I haven't seen her ever since we split off, she said something about facing her future self before we parted ways." Kiyohime said and I cupped my chin.

"Her future self…." I murmured. "No doubt she's talking about Carmilla." I said.

"Should we assist her Senpai?" Mashu asked and I remained silent for a few moments.

"No that's a fight that she must face on her own, she said she'd help us if she could." I said raising my hand.

"But…!" Mashu exclaimed.

"No buts Mashu!" I said cutting her off. "We have our mission and our mission takes priority." I said and Mashu opened her mouth about to protest, but closed it.

"Understood…" Mashu murmured.

"You do well to heed your orders Mashu." Olga said suddenly appearing as a blue hologram.

"Director!" I exclaimed.

"At ease Operative, I've only come to tell you Congratulations on defeating Fafnir." Olga said placing her hands behind her back. "Alter Jeanne is the primary mission objective, so do not get side tracked. Defeating her takes number one priority." Olga said.

"Understood Director." I said nodding my head.

"Keep up the good work Operatives. I'm sure you don't need any more direction from me, but we shall continue to monitor the situation until the very end and offer any support we can. Director out." Olga said before her hologram flickered and died.

"Right then, let's carry onwards." I said to Jeanne and Mashu. I turned and faced the massive city gate. "Damn now how are we gonna get through…" I thought to myself. It was then when Siegfried stepped in front of me with his sword held firmly in front of him.

"Here, let me clear the way. It is the least I can do for you for all of your help so far." Siegfried said and raised his sword up over his head. Siegfried then swung his sword downwards at the gate, there was a moment of pause as nothing happened. Then the gate split in half perfectly down the middle falling backwards and shaking the earth violently. Siegfried stepped to the side and planted his sword downwards into the ground in front of him and rested his hands on the hilt of the sword.

"Thank you Siegfried. You've done far more than enough as is, but as always I appreciate the extra help." Jeanne said clasping her hands together and nodding her head in a prayer.

"Thank you Jeanne, your kind words honor me." Siegfried said bowing his head in respect. "Now go and face your Other self, finally putting an end to the Dragon Witch!" Siegfried exclaimed and the four of us nodded our heads.

"Come on Senpai! Let's go!" Mashu exclaimed and rushed off through the gate with Kiyohime. I took a few steps forward about to rush after them before I stopped and backed up to face Siegfried. Jeanne too stopped and retreated to my side looking at me before turning and facing Siegfried.

"Hmm? Yes is there something you wish to say Christopher?" Siegfried asked looking down at me.

"Siegfried, you promised me once we defeated Fafnir that you would tell me your wish." I said.

"Yes of course. I have not forgotten my promise." Siegfried replied placing a hand on his chest and bowing his head. "I just did not wish to delay you any longer." Siegfried said. "I was planning on telling you once everything was over." Siegfried added.

"We may not get the chance too." I said. "I'd very much like to know your wish Sir Siegfried." I said. Siegfried closed his eyes and paused for a moment before opening them.

"Very well Christopher." Siegfried said with the bow of his head once more. "All my life I have helped other people fulfill their wishes. I always fulfilled people's requests, answered their pleas for help, and was selflessness." Siegfried said. "I never had any regrets in life, but in the end I found myself asking what if I had been an ordinary man. What if I had been able to pursue my own will? I did not want to be acknowledged by anyone or receive praise. I wanted to be able to acknowledge myself, to have pride in myself." Siegfried explained as Jeanne and I listened intently. "It is a selfish wish, but I wanted to help someone on my own free will and no one else's. I didn't want to fight for the sake of someone else. I didn't want to fight for my own sake either. Instead I wanted to do it for the sake of the benevolence that I believe in, the justice I believe in, the loyalty that I believe in, and the love I believe in." Siegfried said and a smile formed on his lips. "And thanks to you two I was able to fulfill my dream of helping someone on my own free will and I can finally know that pride of helping someone because I want to, not because I have to or was asked too." Siegfried replied. "This was a wish that no Powerful wish granting cup could have ever fulfilled and was one I had to fulfill on my own." Siegfried said bowing his head.

"It was our honor to help you Siegfried." Jeanne and I said in unison placing a hand on our chest and bowing.

"Thank you…. Now Go!" Siegfried exclaimed. "Defeat Alter Jeanne and save not only this country, but humanity itself!" Siegfried said and we nodded our heads before rushing off after Mashu. Siegfried watched us head off before he turned around and looked upwards into the rainclouds with a soft smile….

Meanwhile inside the Castle

Gilles and Alter Jeanne stand in the center of the Grand Hall of the Castle. Alter Jeanne is cupping her chin as she anxiously paces around in a circle.

"Fafnir has been destroyed putting us at a major disadvantage, Soon the wyverns will…." Gilles said before being cut off.

"I know, I know! Shut up!" Alter Jeanne said as she continued to pace around in a circle. "Damn the other me and damn that bastard too. If that bastard and his servants had never interfered, I could have killed my other self long ago." Alter Jeanne muttered and squeezed her chin. "Gilles how many servants do we have left?" Alter Jeanne demanded.

"I'm afraid I'm only detecting one other servant and her life signs are faint…" Gilles replied.

"Damn! What are we going to do!" Alter Jeanne said as she ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed the back of her head.

"We still have the capabilities to summon more servants." Gilles suggested and Alter Jeanne snapped her head up.

"Excellent!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed and snapped her fingers. "I shall summon some more servants. In the meantime I'll let you take care of defense. Don't screw up I'm counting on you." Alter Jeanne said wagging her finger at Gilles and Gilles nodded.

"Understood. I shall prepare my Noble Phantasm." Gilles said clutching his book tightly. "In that time please take your time to summon a powerful servant." Gilles said.

"I know that! You don't need to remind me!" Alter Jeanne snapped waving her hand and Gilles once more nodded his head.

"Why don't you try King Arthur?" Gilles suggested.

"I can't imagine an English knight answering my summons…" Alter Jeanne said cupping her chin once more and turning her back to Gilles. "But I'll see what I can do." Alter Jeanne murmured. "Hopefully fortune will be with us." Alter Jeanne added.

"Yes, Jeanne. May glory be with us." Gilles bowed before disappearing in a black mist….

I was running behind Jeanne with my eyes focused on her back. My mind wandered to what Siegfried had said. "To actually think Siegfried's wish was so humble. All his life he spent helping others, but he never got to do something because he wanted too…. Until now." I thought to myself and just as I was getting lost deeper in though, I collided into someone. I staggered back and rubbed my nose as I looked up to see Jeanne stopped in front of me with h. I walked next to Jeanne and looked at her Jeanne.

"Hey Jeanne what's wrong?" I said and then I saw her expression. Jeanne looked horrified with her eyes widened. I turned and looked where she was looking and my eyes widened.

"The Devastation…." Jeanne said bitterly as she gripped her flagpole tightly. In front of us the city lay in ruins with several buildings on fire and others burned to smoldering ashes. Lighting struck over the castle and the heavy downpour wasn't letting up. "...T-This is terrible!" Jeanne murmured and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Jeanne, once we defeat Alter Jeanne things will return to how they should be." I said reassuringly and Jeanne turned to face me, nodding her head.

"Right!" Jeanne said as a soft smile formed on her lips. "Now let's hurry! If we're too slow the other me will have time to reinforce her position!" Jeanne said. "Much like the English did in Paris when we formed a temporary truce with the Burgundians." Jeanne muttered.

"Don't worry if that happens we'll just surround her castle and starve her out…" I said light heartedly.

"If only that would be possible." Jeanne replied.

"Anyway let's go it's as you say, we're wasting time. Let's finally put an end to this!" I said facing forward and stepped forward as I headed out into the city. After a few moments of walking I didn't hear Jeanne behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around and faced Jeanne. "Jeanne..?" I said as Jeanne's gaze was looking directly at me. "Jeanne come on!" I exclaimed and Jeanne suddenly shook her head.

"S-Sorry!" Jeanne exclaimed and rushed towards me. "Jeanne's acting a little odd…" I thought to myself scratching my head as Jeanne rushed to my side and we headed deeper into the depths of hell….

As continued running into the center of the city, our ears picked up the sounds of fighting going on.

"Mashu and Kiyohime must have run into trouble." I said reaching into my jacket and grasping the grip of my pistol. I pulled the pistol out and clicked off the safety, ready to go. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the sparkle of Jeanne's long elegant blade as she pulled it out of its sheath. Up ahead we saw Mashu fighting a Zombie soldier. Mashu swung her shield sending the zombie flying backwards until it crashed into a wall dead. Mashu swung around just as a zombie smashed their sword down on top of Mashu's shield filling the air with sparks. "Great more of these guys." I murmured as I rose my pistol up and took aim. I took aim down my sights as I wrapped my finger around the trigger and then squeezed. Bullets zipped through the zombies and they crumpled forward to the ground dead. I squeezed the trigger once more filling the air with gunpowder and the slide snapped back indicating the chamber was empty. "Damn I'm down to two mags." I thought to myself as I ejected a magazine and reached into my suit and pulled a fresh magazine out of my pockets. I slid the new magazine in and snapped the slide shut loading a round into the chamber. Jeanne rushed forward with and sliced the zombie that was attacking in half as she passed. Jeanne leaped into the air and swung her sword downwards upon a zombie and sliced it in half down the middle. Jeanne rose her sword just as a zombie swung their sword at her and the two locked blades. The Zombie pressed forward against Jeanne and snapped at her with its mouth. Jeanne pushed back and shoved it forward, before the Zombie could do anything Mashu slammed into it with her shield and sent it flying into a wall dead. Jeanne nodded her thanks at Mashu and the two turned around and faced Kiyohime and I.

"That seems to be the last of them!" Mashu exclaim rushing up to me.

"Right! Let's continue forward!" I said motioning my hand forward and Mashu and the others nodded their heads. We continued deeper into the burning city with her weapons at the ready.

"Guy's hold up! Up ahead I'm detecting a trace of mana! Watch out!" Roman exclaimed buzzing into our ears. We came screeching to a stop just a few dozen meters in front of a medium sized water fountain in the city center, the water fountain spewed red liquid. One could only come to the conclusion it was blood, it was either that or water that had been tainted with blood. On the other side of the fountain one could see the bridge that lead over the river to Alter Jeanne's castle. Just then a black mist rolled in front of the fountain and spiraled upwards morphing into the shape of a man. It was a crazed looking man with large rolling eyes that reminded one of a nightly creature. The man was wearing a black robe with sanguineous scarlet patterns that adorned the pitch-black fabric. Around his neck he wore a cassock that was black and crimson colored cloth. He stood tall over the four of us, but little hunched over. He had cracks running through his hands and in those hands he grasped a book firmly at his chest. Mashu stepped in front of me with her shield raised.

"Oh my oh my, long time no see hasn't it." The figure said as he faced us and bowed.

"Gilles….!" Jeanne exclaimed and her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword.

"I never would have imagined you defeating Fafnir and coming this far into Orleans….." Gilles said. "Honestly, I'm in admiration." Gilles said closing his eyes and smiled affectionately. ""However! However! Oh, my saint! And your comrades!" Gilles exclaimed as he eyes burst wide open and his smile disappeared. "Why do you hinder me!?" Gilles exclaimed out reaching his hand and curling it into a fist. Jeanne narrowed her eyes at him as her fingers curled and uncurled on the hilt of her sword. "Put yourself in my shoes. Everything was trampled, moreover Jeanne D'arc was killed and my world was now in shambles! Then to my delight Jeanne D'arc has once more come to life and set things right. But now you've come along and destroyed everything we've worked hard to achieve and have come to kill Jeanne D'arc!" Gilles exclaimed angrily.

"I understand your frustration, however I have a question to ask of you Gilles de Rais!" Jeanne said seriously and Gilles narrowed her eyes at Jeanne as if saying Ask it. "Is the one you serve really me?" Jeanne asked and Gilles eyes widened furiously.

"….. How dare you, how dare you how dare you how dare you say such prohibited words! Even a Saint embraces anger, even a Saint embraces despair!" Gilles exclaimed madly as he shook his fist. "That is, without a doubt, the true Jeanne D'arc. It is the darkness hidden within her!" Gilles replied.

"I see. Then all the more reason, for me the one without darkness to confront her!" Jeanne said raising her sword in front of her.

"Jeanne. Even if you are her other side I won't allow this hindrance!" Gilles exclaimed in an irritated tone as he waved his hand in front of him.

Several zombies and golems rose from a black mist that had rolled out in front of us and the red liquid spewed over the sides of the fountain as zombies rose from the liquid. The Zombies and golems head towards us with their weapons at their sides, ready to strike us down. I clicked my safety off once more and grasped my pistol in both hands. I rose my pistol up taking aim and wrapped my finger around the trigger. The Air filled with gunpowder as I squeezed the trigger and the first zombie fell to the ground dead with a sizable hole through its forehead. The next zombie behind it stepped over its fallen comrade and continued towards us. I squeezed the trigger once more and the bullet zipped through the zombie's skull and it fell in front of the other fallen zombie. It was only replaced by another zombie as they trudged towards us. I stepped back and squeezed the trigger sending a golem crumbling to the ground in a pile of bones. Jeanne and Mashu ran towards the golems and zombies while Kiyohime stayed behind with me. Mashu rushed towards the nearest golem and swung her shield as she got close and sent bones flying into the air as she smashed it. Jeanne rushed forward with her sword drawn back and as she drew close to the nearest zombie she thrusted her sword forward into the zombie and slicing upwards through the zombie. The zombie fell backwards in puddle of blood and Jeanne locked swords with another Zombie before getting the upper hand and cutting the zombies hand off, sending their sword into the air. Jeanne beheaded the zombie and swung around slicing her sword diagonally as she cut through another zombie. Mashu shield bashed through several golems, sending a bones flying into the air and then stopped and swung her shield over her head smashing a golem into the ground. Several zombies that Jeanne and Mashu had missed headed towards us. I raised my pistol up wrapping my finger around the trigger as I took aim, but then Kiyohime stepped in front of me.

"I've got this Master!" Kiyohime exclaimed and I stepped back. Kiyohime rose two fingers up and blew out blue flames like a flamethrower across a wide area. The Zombies caught ablaze in a blue fireball and fell to the ground before becoming nothing more than a smoldering corpse.

"Good Job Kiyohime." I said and Kiyohime looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"If we can just….!" Mashu said before being drowned out by the sound of metal as a Golem smashed their sword against her shield.

"But, there are so many…" Jeanne said gritting her teeth as she locked swords with a Zombie. "Take that…!" Jeanne exclaimed as she swung her upwards and sliced through the zombie. Jeanne and Mashu continued slicing through the golems and zombies and after a few minutes their numbers had withered down. Jeanne sliced her sword through a zombie cutting it in half before turning the sword in her hand and jabbing it backwards into a zombie behind her. Jeanne yanked the sword forward and returned it back upright in her hand as the zombie crumpled to the ground dead behind her. Mashu swung her shield cutting a golem in half and swung around bashing her shield into a golem attacking from behind and shattered it to pieces. Jeanne and Mashu swung around and faced Gilles who was the only enemy left standing on the battlefield.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you…..!" Gilles ranted madly eyes wide and teeth baring.

"Gilles give it up, you cannot defeat us!" Jeanne said pointing her sword at Gilles and Gilles gripped his book tightly.

"You overestimate my Jeanne!" Gilles exclaimed. "I shall face you myself!" Gilles said. "My comrade Prelati… grant me your power!" Gilles exclaimed gripping his book tightly and it began to glow.

"Gilles…. That soul of yours, I will release it!" Jeanne exclaimed and gripped her sword tightly and raised it in front of her.

"Let me show you my Power!" Gilles exclaimed raising his hand up up over his hand and throwing it downwards at us. The liquid inside the fountain began to boil and shot out of the fountain onto the ground in front of us.

"What the…?" I said stepping back as more and more red liquid tainted the ground in front of us. I took a step forward and examined the red liquid, then the red liquid began to bubble and rose upward forming the shape of something. The shape eventually morphed into some sort of weird looking starfish with tentacles and upon completion turned black. "What the fuck are these things?" I exclaimed as several of the starfish things formed from the puddles of red liquid until several dozen were around us. Then the one closest to me jumped towards me revealing a circular mouth with shark like teeth. I staggered backwards and just before it reached me it was sliced in two with a silver blade and exploded into a green mist-like gas. Jeanne rushed towards me.

"Don't let those things latch onto you and don't breath in the gas they spew upon death, otherwise it'll corrode and eventually kill your lungs." Jeanne said.

"I'd rather not have one of those things on me anyways." I replied. "Who knows what they'll do to you." I murmured.

"They'll only eat your alive young sir." Gilles said smiling from all the way over at the fountain. "That's just fucking great." I thought to myself as I gripped my pistol firmly in my hands. Then all of a sudden the gunk that had once been the starfish morphed into two new starfish.

"WHAT? Spontaneous Generation is impossible! Louis Pasteur disapproved that in 1859!" I exclaimed and Gilles chuckled as he held his chin opened his book.

"Louis Pasteur? Spontaneous Generation?" Jeanne muttered looking over her shoulder at me.

"Don't worry about it Jeanne! Just know it SHOULD be impossible." I murmured. "Or at least it shouldn't be…" I thought to myself.

"Anything is possible with magic young sir. Especially when these demons are not of this world!" Gilles exclaimed and waved his hand as several mana balls shot of his hands.

"Watch out!" Jeanne exclaimed as she jumped in front of me and turned around to face the attack. The mana balls exploded on contact with Jeanne and there was a black cloud of smoke.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed as the black smoke faded and revealed Jeanne to be standing there firmly grasping her flag and sword in her hands. Jeanne looked over her shoulder at me unscathed.

"Don't worry Chris, I have a high Magic resistance so none of Caster's attacks can harm me." Jeanne said and I sighed a sigh of relief. Jeanne turned around and faced Gilles who curled his hand into a fist angrily. Jeanne rushed forward and sliced her way through the two demons that had formed and jumped over the gunk that was the demons. Jeanne sliced her way through the horde towards Gilles. However more demons rose from the demons like before and soon Jeanne was surrounded by the demons. Tentacles shot towards her and wrapped themselves around her ankles. Jeanne resisted and pulled away, but more tentacles wrapped themselves around Jeanne's wrist and neck completely trapping her.

"Tsk Tsk Jeanne." Gilles said shaking his head and raised a finger shaking it. "While you may have high magic resistance, that doesn't stop physical harm." Gilles said chuckling as he interlocked his fingers.

"Curse…. You…. Gilles…." Jeanne muttered as she tried to pull her arm forward as it snapped back into place. There was a sudden cry and the tentacles holding Jeanne's right arm and leg were sliced in half. Now with her sword free Jeanne swung her sword through the tentacles wrapped around her neck, wrist, and ankle.

"Thank you for the back up Mashu." Jeanne said looking over her shoulder at Mashu who had her back pressed up against Jeanne.

"No problem Jeanne-san." Mashu said nodding her head as she looked forward as they were surrounded by the starfish demons. "We're surrounded Jeanne-san what do we do?" Mashu said as her gaze wandered.

"W-we'll figure something out Mashu! Don't worry!" Jeanne exclaimed…

Meanwhile me and Kiyohime stood watching the giant black blob that surrounded Mashu and Jeanne. We had completely lost sight of Mashu and Jeanne. "Damn it!" I thought to myself.

"What are we going to do…" I muttered under my breath. Just then several more demons formed from their fallen and turned their attention towards us. I raised my pistol and took aim as they headed towards us.

"Disgusting. Master, please protect my body." Kiyohime muttered shyly and I felt her huddling behind me grasping at my suit jacket.

"What?!" I exclaimed twisting and looking behind me. "Kiyohime that's your job! You're supposed to be the one fighting them!" I said and Kiyohime looked up at me with distasteful eyes.

"Fine!" Kiyohime said and stepped forward in front of me. "Begone Demons!" Kiyohime said and took a deep breath spewing a wave of blue flames towards the three. The Demons were lit up in a blue haze as they fell forward and smoldering until they disintegrated and the blue flame disappeared with them. A few moments passed as we stood there and nothing happened. "Shit Kiyohime flames must completely destroy them down to the micro level." I thought to myself.

"Kiyohime burn a path towards Jeanne and Mashu!" I exclaimed pointing forward and Kiyohime looked over her shoulder at me. "Just burn everything in sight!" I said slicing my hand through the air.

"But what about Mashu and Jeanne?" Kiyohime inquired.

"They'll be fine! Just burn everything!" I exclaimed and Kiyohime nodded her head facing forward. Kiyohime rose her fingers up and took a deep breath and then blew out blue flames across the whole area. The Demon's went up in blue flames and we slowly cut away at the horde. Blue flames swept across the horde and dozens of the demons fell down to the ground and burned away. After a few moments of we eventually uncovered Mashu and Jeanne in the middle.

"Chris! Kiyohime!" Jeanne exclaimed as she sliced through a demon whose remains were swept away by blue flames. "H-Hey watch it!" Jeanne exclaimed as she rose her arm up to protect her face from the blistering heat that emitted from the blue flames. Kiyohime pushed past them and shot blue flames all around them and cleared out the surrounding demons. The demons began to backup, but Kiyohime turned her attention at them and they too were quickly consumed by her flames. The last line of Demons stood between us and Gilles.

"What? Impossible!" Gilles exclaimed as the last of the demons fell to the ground and smoldered away along with the blue flames. Jeanne, Mashu, Kiyohime and I stood across from Gilles and slowly encroached towards him with our weapons raised. "You may have defeated my demons, but I can summon even more! Endless and upon endless waves of Demons!" Gilles said laughing as he flipped open his book and I wrapped my finger around the trigger of my pistol. Just then Mashu shot forwards towards him, Gilles continued to laugh not noticing her and Mashu raised her shield in front of her.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Mashu cried out as she smashed into Gilles who was caught by surprise and fell backwards into the bloody fountain with a splash. Gilles book went flying into the sky and the three of us watched it. "I have to get that book before Gilles does!" I thought to myself.

I rushed forwards looking into the sky as Gille's brown book fell back down to Earth. I outreached my arms to the sky and caught the book in my hands and held it close to my chest before coming to a stop and holding it out in front of me. It was an icky book covered in brown skin of some kind and had the face of a blindfolded woman on it with her mouth wide open and on the back it looked like it was the same person from the front, upper torso shirtless with their hands bound, judging by the lack of certain parts it was a man. There was also scripture written on it that I couldn't read, but the book seemed familiar.

"Wait a second I know this book! This is Prelati's Spellbook! I've seen pictures of it in my Magical studies" I exclaimed. "This book is highly sought after by Mages of the modern world to study and learn from." I said. "I know plenty of mages would buy this thing for millions!" I exclaimed.

"My book!" Gilles exclaimed pulling himself out of the bloody fountain and stood up straight and threw Mashu to the side.

"Chris! That book contains the records of a forbidden knowledge relating to an evil god of an ancient time sometime before humanity's origin." Jeanne exclaimed looking at me. "It contains several demonic rituals and spells no human should ever know!" Jeanne added.

"I'll make sure I run a background check before I sell it to anyone!" I replied and Jeanne narrowed her eyes at me.

"Chris!" Jeanne said sternly.

"Okay! I'll sell it to the Mage Association! It will be in good hands there! I promise!" I said raising my right hand.

"Chhhhhrrrrrrrisssssssssss!" Jeanne said.

"Jeanne I'll make millions! Mages love their weird, rare and exotic artifacts!" I exclaimed.

"Operative anything you acquire during your time there becomes Chaldea Security Organization property!" Olga buzzed into my ears and I frowned.

"You just want it for the money! You'll sell it off as well!" I said holding the book close to my chest. Suddenly I felt a someone jerk the book forward and I turned to see Gilles in front of me grasping the other end of the book pulling it towards him. "Hey back off this is my book!" I said pulling back.

"THIS IS MY BOOK! You stole it from me!" Gilles replied angrily narrowing his eyes at me as he tugged forward.

"Finders keepers! The book wasn't in your possession when it fell from the sky into my hands." I said tugging back.

"I found before you even did! I was the first one who discovered it!" Gilles exclaimed pulling forward.

"TOO BAD! It's mine now damn it! I'm going to sell it and make bank!" I exclaimed pulling back.

"NO IT'S MINE!" Gilles said angrily and pulled with all of his strength and I felt the book slip through my fingers. Just then a sword sliced through the air where the book had just been seconds go and Jeanne heavily in and out, with an angry expression on her face and stepped in front of me and turned to face Gilles with her sword pointed at him. Gilles slinkard backwards towards the fountain with an angry expression on his face.

"Damn you! Damn all of you!" Gilles said before he disappeared into a black shroud of mist…

"Damn there went my millions…." I said with a heavy sigh. Jeanne turned around and faced me angrily and I was taken aback with a surprised expression on my face.

"Were you seriously considering selling that book?!" Jeanne exclaimed wagging her finger at me.

"...Maybe… Nooooo….." I said tapping my fingers together. Just then Mashu and Kiyohime rushed over to us and came to my rescue.

"Master I'm confirming the disappearance of Gilles…." Mashu said and Jeanne let out a sigh. Jeanne sheathed her sword and I stood up straight recomposing myself.

"Gilles may be gone, but he's likely not defeated." Jeanne said looking forward towards the Castle. "No doubt he's returned to the Castle where the other me is holding up." Jeanne said bitterly.

"Likely he was buying Alter Jeanne time." I said tucking my pistol back into it's holster.

"Yes which means that we must hurry!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Yes I agree let's go." I said nodding my head and started walking towards the Castle.

"Senpai! Wait!" Mashu said rushing towards me. I turned to face her as she came to a stop in front of me, and Kiyohime passed by me.

"Yes what is it Mashu?" I inquired.

"Lancer hasn't caught up with us in a while and well I wanted to… I wanted too…" Mashu said trailing off and I smiled resting my hand on her head.

"You're concerned about Lancer aren't you?" I said and Mashu nodded her head.

"Yes I'd like to go look for her and make sure she's alright!" Mashu exclaimed.

"That sounds like a good idea Mashu!" I said nodding my head. "Go and find Lancer and once you find her regroup with us in the castle. No doubt we might need her assistance in the fight against Alter Jeanne." I said.

"Right!" Mashu said nodding her head. "I'll find Lancer and make sure she's okay and then we'll regroup with you." Mashu said stepping backwards.

"Alright! Stay safe Mashu and I'll see you soon." I said and Mashu nodded her head before turning around and sprinting off into the town towards the Eastern wall where Scathach had went down. I watched her disappear before I turned my attention to Jeanne who was looking towards the castle and remaining eerily quiet.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed and Jeanne snapped out of her thoughts and faced me. "What's wrong? Something seems to be bothering you?" I inquired.

"…. S-sorry. It's nothing!" Jeanne replied shaking her head. "Let's go!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Right, Mashu went off to find Lancer." I said. "Once she's regrouped with Lancer they will assist us against Alter Jeanne." I said and Jeanne nodded her head.

"Understood! Let us go and finally face my other self!" Jeanne said and walked passed me and I followed behind her. "Something is obviously bothering Jeanne… I just don't know what…." I thought to myself as Jeanne and I caught up with Kiyohime and rushed across the Bridge to the other side and towards the Castle….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know by messaging me! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	49. Chapter Forty Nine Meandering

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Meandering**

* * *

The sound of water splashing beneath our boots was heard as we sprinted towards the eerie castle that towered over the City. As we sprinted forward we were pounded by the relentless rain. Up ahead of us there was the large black doors of the Castle leading towards Alter Jeanne and we closed the distance quickly. Jeanne and I slammed into the doors with our shoulders and pushed forward giving it all we got as our boots tried to maintain traction on the wet tiles. After some heavy shoves and grunting we finally pushed the heavy doors open and slipped inside, escaping the terrible weather. Jeanne and Kiyohime slipped inside first and I slipped in behind them.

"They didn't even bother to lock the front doors. How careless." I said pressing my back against the closed castle doors. I placed my hand on my chest as I breathed in and out heavily. The red carpeting beneath our feet soon was stained with the water from our drenched bodies. "Geez if I knew it was going to rain so hard I would have wore a raincoat." I said to myself as I stroked the rain from my jacket. There was a small giggle and I turned to face Kiyohime who had her hand up to her mouth as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Haha You're funny Master." Kiyohime said letting out a small giggle. I didn't quite think anything I had said had been particular funny, but whatever I suppose. It would be best to not question the logic or humor of a crazy servant.

"Uh Thanks…. At least someone appreciates my humor." I replied still breathing in heavily. "If you were Lancer you would just call me an idiot and berate me." I said jokingly. I turned my attention at Jeanne to see her standing in place rubbing her sides as her eyes appeared lost as she was likely deep in thought.

"Jeanne?" I said and snapped my fingers in front of her face. Jeanne seemed unfazed by my snap so I snapped my fingers once more in front of Jeanne's face and her eyes flickered as she came back to reality and she looked up from the ground at me with weary eyes. "Jeanne are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you." I asked with a concerned expression.

"Oh…..OH!" Jeanne exclaimed and shook her head. "I-It's nothing! Everything's fine, I swear!" Jeanne said waving her one free hand in front of her as she put on a small fake smile. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, Jeanne was taken aback by this and her fake smile disappeared.

"Jeanne something is obviously wrong. Come on, tell me what's bothering you." I said looking down at her and met her eyes.

"It's nothing really…." Jeanne said and looked away from me. "I just have a funny feeling that's all." Jeanne murmured under her breath and I mentally sighed. "Why must all women be so complicated and just say what's on their mind?" I thought to myself.

"Alright Jeanne, if you say so." I said. "Anyway, let's continue onwards into the Castle. Alter Jeanne's gotta be around here somewhere." I said taking my hand off of Jeanne's shoulder before facing forward. We proceeded to head deeper into the Castle. I heard Kiyohimes footsteps behind me and after a few moments Jeanne's footsteps followed.

We walked down the castle's grand halls in our search for Alter Jeanne, wandering aimlessly for several minutes and soon I was beginning to feel a sense of hopelessness that we would never find Alter Jeanne, let alone find our way out of here. I looked around the hallways and examined our surroundings, the halls were at least several dozen feet tall and shorter in width, the walls were a pale white with golden lines running through the walls and the floor was made up of a red carpet. The air itself had the stench of death and made me want to gag, but I had to carry on despite that. We had come so far, there was no stopping now. The path forward was dimly lit by chandeliers and lanterns forcing us to tread carefully for fear of any traps. I'm sure if Scathach was with us right now she would say something smartass along the lines of "You have everything in your jacket pockets except a flashlight?!" or something like that. There was a sudden boom of thunder and I felt myself jump a little. "Jesus Chris, keep yourself together." I thought to myself as I reached into my jacket and grasped the grip of my pistol, withdrawing it from my jacket I held it in both my hands out in front of me at the ready. Lining the sides of the hall were several white doors that Jeanne and I checked separately as we made our way through the castle. The rooms we encountered were all deserted and usually pitch black or dimly lit by candles or fireplace. I poked my head inside a room with my gun raised and found just a large dining room with a table that extended across the room with a lit fireplace on each side. There was a loud rumble of thunder and then a flash of light briefly lit up the room and disappeared quickly. Large glass windows lined the other side of the room and rain pounded away at the windows as the rainstorm only continued to grow worse outside. I withdrew my head back into the hall and slammed the door shut.

"Was there anything in there?" Jeanne said rushing towards me from the other side of the hall. I turned to face her and I shook my head in response causing Jeanne to frown a little as she ruffled her eyebrows.

"Nope, nothing." I said.

"Ugh this castle is so huge." Jeanne said curling her hand into a fist and bringing it up to her forehead before she turned around and speed walked down the hall. Kiyohime and I followed behind her as we continued walking down the hallway for several more minutes checking the side rooms along the way. After several more minutes of coming up empty we reached the end of the hall where a massive white door blocked our way forward. I reached out and grasped the door handle pushing it forward slowly with my pistol raised upwards pointing towards the crack in the door. "Chris maybe I should go first." Jeanne said grasping my shoulder and I turned and faced her to see a worrisome look on her face.

"I'll be fine. If there is something then you're right behind me to back me up right?" I said.

"Y...Yes, you're right!" Jeanne said nodding her head. I nodded my head back at her and faced the crack in the door with my pistol raised forward as I continued pushing the door. After one final shove I slowly squeezed through the crack in between the doors and emerged into the room with my gun raised. I sweeped the room and searched for signs of movement, however the room was completely deserted as all the others before it. Behind me I heard Jeanne and Kiyohime emerge into the room as well.

"She's not here either!" Jeanne exclaimed as she walked over to my side with her sword in her hand, her gaze sweeping the room. I lowered my side arm and examined the massive room once more. The room's ceiling reached even higher than the hallway before it and in center there was an exquisite golden chandelier hanging dead center. Several white pillars rose until they reached the ceiling and at the other end of the room was a massive painting of a French Nobleman that was unfamiliar to me, as they all were. At the opposite sides of the room on the other side of the room there were doorways that lead off somewhere into the castle.

"Well no use standing around gawking at the tapestry of an empty room." I said looking back and forth between Kiyohime and Jeanne. Jeanne let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"Yes you're right, let's continue onwards." Jeanne said before she faced forward and took a few steps forward into the room. Kiyohime and I followed behind her as we kept our eyes peeled for any signs of movement. Just as we stepped into the center of the room Jeanne's hand shot up in front of us and we all came to a dead stop as our attention snapped forward. In front of us an all too familiar sight unfolded as a black mist rolled in across the floor. Four figures rose from the black mist and I narrowed my eyes at them. The black mist disappeared and the four figures faced us.

"More Servants!" Jeanne exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes and swung her sword forward in front of her, holding it in a defensive stance. I examined the figures in front of me and I raised an eyebrow. While the figures were covered in a black shroud and their eyes were a glaring red, I could make out their figures and some familiar features. The largest figure out of the bunch stood over us all with a huge build, so no doubt it was a man, and had wild hair with glowing red eyes and in their right hand they wielded a massive sword. I didn't recognize the figure at all, we had not run into such a man during our time in France, if we had I believe I would have remembered. Behind him was another male figure who appeared to a knight wearing armor, but the solid red streak going across their face indicated that this was none other than Lancelot. Lancelot wielded their great sword in their right hand and his attention was on Jeanne once more. The third figure was also that of a male, but this male wore no armor and had on a thinner build. While I wasn't sure the build reminded me of the man who had attacked us in one of the cities causing Mashu and all the females except for Scathach to cling onto Amadeus and I. I don't recall if we had ever learned his name, and Scathach never told us if she knew his name either. All I know is that Scathach had dispatched of him quite easily, however we didn't have Scathach right now. The Last and final servant at the very back had a feminine figure and held a cross shaped staff in her hands, from the looks of it, it was Saint Martha from the clothing the figure was wearing. I stepped closer to Jeanne and leaned in towards her ear.

"It appears as if several of these guys are people we've already fought before. I make out Lancelot, Saint Martha, and the man who attacked us in the city casting a spell on Mashu, Marie, and yourself." I whispered into Jeanne's ear. "However I can not make out the large figure, I've never seen him before." I added. Jeanne glanced back at me and nodded her head.

"Yes I too recognized the others and like yourself I do not know who the large figure is…" Jeanne murmured and had a distraught look to her face. "If only I had my True Name displacement skill, I could read their identity." Jeanne said as she brought her fist up to her face and pressed it against her forehead.

"I'm unsure if Lancer would appreciate that…." I said thinking how furious Scathach would be if Jeanne could read her name. Scathach would probably threaten her or to an extreme, perhaps even kill her. I'm not quite sure and would rather not think about that, so secretly I was glad Jeanne didn't have her ability.

"Sadly I don't think I'll ever get my abilities back…." Jeanne murmured gazing at me.

"Well when you think about it, you're not a Ruler class are you? Since you're not overseeing a Grail War and this is not a proper Grail War…." I murmured.

"That's true…." Jeanne said and cupped her chin. "I guess that would make me a Saber Class…" Jeanne said.

Suddenly there was a loud roar that snapped us out of our conversation and we faced forward to see the Large figure in front of us raising his sword up over his head giving an enraged roar. "Chris watch out!" Jeanne exclaimed and I felt her hand on my chest as she shoved me out of the way. I staggered backwards before falling on my back. Jeanne leaped backwards and landed in front of me just as the whole ground rumbled violently. I rose to my feet quickly and saw the massive crater where Jeanne and I had been standing. The Large figure pulled his sword from the rubble and faced us. I gripped my pistol tightly as the three of us faced off against the four servants.

"How are we gonna beat them? There's four of them and only three of us and there's no way I can beat a Servant." I murmured at Jeanne. Jeanne looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, I know." Jeanne murmured as she gritted her teeth. "If we can just hold out until Mashu and Lancer arrived…." Jeanne said.

"There's no way we can hold out that long. The Large figure alone could take on all of three of us at once!" I exclaimed cutting Jeanne off. "His mana readings are off the charts!" I said and Jeanne winced a little.

"Well what else can we….?" Jeanne said and before she could finish her sentence Kiyohime stepped in front of us. This took Jeanne and I both by surprise as Kiyohime stood in between us and the four other servants.

"Kiyohime what are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"I'm doing what needs to be done!" Kiyohime said not looking back at us. "I will hold them off giving you and Jeanne time to escape and look for Alter Jeanne!" Kiyohime added.

"Kiyohime you'll be killed!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"This is the only way Jeanne. You must defeat your Alter Self!" Kiyohime said as her hand curled into a fist and before Jeanne could protest there was an enraged cry and our attention snapped forward to see Lancelot charging towards Jeanne. Jeanne rose her sword in front of herself and prepared to block Lancelot's attack, but before Lancelot reached us a massive wall of blue flames appeared between Lancelot and Jeanne and Lancelot leaped backwards. The Wall of blue flames encircled Kiyohime and the four servants leaving Jeanne and I outside.

"Master! Jeanne! Please Go!" Kiyohime exclaimed as she waved her hand and her fan snapped open. "I'll hold them off for long as I can." Kiyohime said glancing over her shoulder at us, her golden eyes looking at us pleadingly. I felt my free hand curl into a fist before it uncurled and I nodded my head.

"Alright Kiyohime." I said and Jeanne's head snapped to me in surprise. "Let's go Jeanne!" I said turning to face Jeanne.

"But Christopher we can't abandon Kiyohime…!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Jeanne we don't have time for this! If we don't beat Alter Jeanne none of this will have mattered!" I said sternly and faced Kiyohime. "Thank you Kiyohime and I wish you the best of luck." I said and a smile formed on Kiyohime's lips as she nodded her head.

"Thank you Master. May fortune favor you as well." Kiyohime said and I turned and faced Jeanne. I grasped Jeanne by the shoulder and ran towards the right doorway, running past the blue flames and the four servants entrapped inside the ring. Before we disappeared through the doorway I glanced one last time at Kiyohime to see her smiling as we disappeared out of sight…

Through the doorway was a small hallway that lead to a staircase that lead upwards. Before we hit the stairway there was a hallway that lead off to the left, no doubt it just met up with another hallway that the left doorway lead to, and no doubt there was another staircase. I faced forward and headed up the stairs dragging a disgruntled Jeanne behind me. Halfway up the flight of stairs there were several loud explosions below us and the Castle shook violently. However we had to keep moving and put as much distance as we could between us and the battle. Once we reached the top of the stairs I shoved my way through a door and we emerged into another long hallway. This hallway had the same red carpeting, white walling, and light fixtures. However this time the hallway was much more smaller as the ceiling was normal height. At the end of the hallway I spotted another doorway that I could only hope lead to another stairway. "We had to keep going upwards, Alter Jeanne must be at the top of the castle. It would only make sense for someone with her ego." I thought to myself as I broke into a sprint dragging Jeanne behind me. As we ran down the hallway we passed several more doors, but I had no doubt they were empty like the ones on the bottom room. Once we reached the end of the hallway I pushed the door open with my hand and pointed my gun forward in case anyone was waiting for us. The room was empty and inside was a spiral staircase that lead upwards. I walked inside the room with Jeanne and looked upwards seeing the Staircase leading up several flights. I let out a mental sigh and stepped forward onto the first step with Jeanne still being dragged behind me. We begun the long trek up the stairs as the ensuing battle raged with several more explosions rocking the castle.

Several Minutes Later.

We were halfway up the flight of the stairs when Jeanne spoke up.

"Chris what of the floors and rooms we haven't searched." Jeanne said as we continued trudging up the stairs.

"Did you sense anything on the floors we've passed?" I asked.

"No…" Jeanne replied.

"Well if you haven't sensed anything then it would be a waste of time." I replied looking over my shoulder at Jeanne who opened her mouth as she prepared to reply. "We can't afford to waste time. Kiyohime is buying us as much of it as she possibly can and while I can't be certain, if they defeat Kiyohime they will come after us." I added before facing forward.

"You say If as if she really has any chance of surviving." Jeanne said with a tone of frustration.

"I say if because there's a possibility she might survive. I don't like to make any assumptions unless they are based on facts." I replied as we continued upwards. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeanne narrow her eyes at me unconvinced by what I had said, but there was little time for arguments. "Here I was thinking I was always the cynical one." I thought to myself.

Several More Minutes Later.

We finally reached the top of the staircase and I placed my hand on my chest as I breathed in and out heavily. After a few deep breaths I placed my hand on the door and pushed it open leading us into yet another hallway. This time one side of the hallway was made up of glass windows. I stepped out into the hallway and peered outside one of the windows.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." I said jokingly as Jeanne stepped forward and stood next to me as she too peered out the window. Jeanne stepped back as soon as she peered out the window and I turned to face her. "Afraid of heights?" I said cheekly.

"N-No!" Jeanne exclaimed looking away and I chuckled. Jeanne turned to face me slowly and gave me a pouty looking face. "J-just let's come on! You were the one talking about how we don't have time to waste." Jeanne said.

"Yes, Yes. Alright whatever you say Jeanne." I said and we headed off down the hallway passing by the several windows overlooking the city below as rain battered away at the windows. As we walked down the hall an eerie silence ensued as Jeanne followed behind me saying nothing, only staring at my back. "Have you thought about what you're going to say Jeanne?" I asked keeping my gaze forward sweeping for enemies as I gripped my pistol in both my hands.

"... I think so…. But I'm still not really sure." Jeanne said softly.

"Has that been what's been bothering you?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Jeanne. Jeanne shot her head up at me in surprise and I gave her a Don't act surprised look.

"N-No… It's not that. It's just that…." Jeanne said before trailing off as she looked out towards the window.

"It's just that…?" I inquired and just as Jeanne opened her mouth about to say something it was then when a massive force that hit me…

The shock disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I rapidly blinked my eyes as a cold breeze slapped my face and I soon realized the cozy hallway was no more than rubble as a massive boulder was lodged into it. I felt myself slipping downwards and looked down to see the floor slanted downwards towards the crater.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I tried to stop my descent downwards. However there was no friction as rain showered the area. I skidded downwards desperately trying to stop myself to no avail until I hit the bottom falling face forward with a loud grunt. As soon as I hit the ground my body went into a roll and there was nothing I could do to stop myself until I went over the edge…

I gasped as I slipped over the edge and I caught the edge with my hands and gripped onto the edge for dear life. As I looked up into the sky I was hammered by downpour of rain from the clouds up above. This was not helping me keep my grip onto the edge as I strained my muscles and attempted to pull myself up. "Come on Chris, you can do one measly pullup." I thought to myself as I pulled myself upwards. "Especially with your life on the line as you're dangling over a thousand foot drop, that should get the Adrenaline going…" I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth and I felt sweat dripping down my forehead. Suddenly I found my grip slipping away and my eyes widened as I saw cracks form in the edge where my right hand was, then the edge snapped off and I gasped as I dangled from the edge by only one hand. I looked over my shoulder and immediately regretted my decision as the debris fell below to the ground hundreds of feet below. While I enjoyed looking out the window of planes at the ground below, that was safely inside a plane not dangling from an edge on one of the highest floors of a castle. I grimaced as I turned my attention upwards towards the sky as continuing to look down towards the ground was surely not helping my nerves. I dangled there by one arm for several moments as I tried to reach out and grasp the edge with my hand once more only to no avail and it was then when I cried out. "Why does the Universe hate me so much!"

"Chris!" A voice cried out and I looked up to see Jeanne poke her head out over the edge. As soon as Jeanne saw me dangling over the edge her eyes widened in horror. "Chris are you okay!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Uh, No not really…." I replied as sweat rolled down my cheeks.

"Take my hand Chris and I'll pull you up!" Jeanne said as she leaned over the edge and extended her hand towards me. Just as she did I felt my other hand slipping from the edge and I looked down once more at the ground before I swung my hand up and grasped her hand. Once I grasped Jeanne's hand I mentally sighed a sigh of relief. "Getting killed when we've made it this far would have been disgraceful." I thought to myself as Jeanne pulled me up and I felt her hand on my back as she pulled me up by the back of my coat and after a few moments I was back on my knee in front of her. I slowly rose to my feet with Jeanne's assistance and Jeanne glanced at me with worrisome eyes and a look of concern.

"Chris are you alright? I was afraid you had been killed in the blast!" Jeanne said and I stepped forward with Jeanne's arm around my neck. "Are you sure you don't want to rest for a moment?" Jeanne asked.

"No I'm fine Jeanne." I replied shrugging her off. "Let's just get out of this rubble before I slip and crack my head open." I said as I walked over to one of the walls. I turned around and squatted down with my hands out in front of me. Jeanne looked at me with brooding eyes before she stepped up, placing her boot in my hands she grasped my shoulders and climbed on top of me. I stood up straight raising her higher so she could grasp the ledge of the hallway and pull herself upwards with several grunts. After the weight of Jeanne was lifted from my shoulders, I turned around and looked upwards. When I looked up Jeanne wasn't there and I waited for a few moments before a wave of anxiety washed over me.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed and there was no reply. Just as I was about to search for another way to get up there several objects flew towards me. I immediately ducked my head as the objects flew over my head. As soon as they went overhead I looked over my shoulder to see a skull and several bones.

"I'm sorry Christopher, there were some Golems waiting for me." Jeanne said apologetically as she leaned down and extent her hand. "Now take my hand and I'll pull you up." Jeanne said.

"Just a moment." I said as I saw the glint of a metallic object and I swatted the skull out of the way and revealed my Colt 1911 laying underneath it. I patted my chest and confirmed that Colt was not in my holster. I hadn't even realized I had dropped it, but if I had left it behind I would have never forgiven myself. I grasped the pistol by its grip and proceeded to wipe the rainwater off of it along with dusting it off before I tucked it back inside it's holster where it belonged. I turned around and faced Jeanne who still had her hand extented, I walked over to the wall and jumped up and grasped her hand. Jeanne pulled me upward with one arm almost effortlessly. As I looked up at her suddenly my eyes widened.

"Jeanne look out!" I exclaimed. Jeanne swung her head around just as a golem rose its sword over its head and brought it down towards her. Jeanne grasped her sword with her freehand. Jeanne rose her sword to defend herself and the sound of metal clashing ringed in my ears as their swords clashed. I let go of Jeanne's hand and reached into my jacket where I grasped the grip of my gun and pulled it out, clicking off the safety. I wrapped my finger around the trigger and took aim, however my aim was all over the place as I tried to aim with my one free hand…I squeezed the trigger as my sight lined up on the golem….

A loud crackle of thunder overshadowed the deafening gunshot from my gun. The skull of golem popped off it's body as my bullet zipped through it's collarbone. The Golem fell to the ground in several pieces and several of those pieces rolled off the side past me. Jeanne swung her head around and faced me with surprised expression on her face.

"T-thank you Chris." Jeanne said and I nodded my head as I clicked the safety back on my gun and tucked it safely back into its holster.

"No problem. Now just pull me up already!" I exclaimed. "I've had about enough dangling over edges for today." I said and Jeanne chuckled as she placed her sword by her side once more and extended her other hand towards me. I reached up and grasped her hand and Jeanne pulled me upwards over the edge and into the hallway. Jeanne once more helped me up to my feet and wrapped her arm around my neck as we proceeded to take a few steps down the hallway. I looked over my shoulder at the ruins of the hallway and the other side where we had been standing before looking forward.

"Chris are you sure you don't want to rest for a moment?" Jeanne said in a soft tone.

"No I'm fine. We need to keep moving, we've wasted enough time as is." I said and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeanne give me worrisome expression. "I know Jeanne's just being concerned, but we need to find Alter Jeanne." I thought to myself as we trudged down the hallway. Once we rounded a corner and were in another hallway I removed Jeanne's hand from around my neck and stood up straight as I reached into my backpack and withdrew my canteen. I unscrewed the cap and brought it to my lips taking a swig of the last remaining water before I screwed the cap back on and put the canteen in my bag. I reached into my jacket and grasped my pistol once more and withdrew it, clicking off the safety I ejected the magazine and caught it in my hand. The magazine was still half full so I snapped it back into the gun with a satisfying click. I looked up and faced Jeanne who had been watching me. "Come on Jeanne let's go." I said and Jeanne nodded her head. I faced forward and the two of us crept further down the hallway cautiously with our weapons at the ready…

A Few moments later.

As we progressed down the hallway I saw a fork in the road up ahead and I rose my hand behind me signaling Jeanne to hold up. I carefully stepped forward towards the wall and pressed my back against the wall with Jeanne's light footsteps behind me as she pressed herself up against the wall behind me. Jeanne and I slowly shimmied across the wall towards the split in the hallway. I rose my hand once more signaling Jeanne to stop, I peaked around the corner with my gun raised at the ready. Around the corner was revealed to be another brightly lit hallway leading straight into a room. There were no enemies in sight however up ahead, which made me all the more paranoid. I withdrew my head from the corner and turned to face Jeanne, Jeanne had a inquisitive expression on her face.

"Jeanne you take point." I ordered and Jeanne nodded her head. Jeanne brushed past me with her sword raised and disappeared around the corner. I followed behind her with my gun raised stepping out into the open behind Jeanne, Jeanne walked ahead of me with her sword raised in front of her. Jeanne and I took light steps as we cautiously edged forward keeping an eye out for any ambushes or signs of movement. I raised my pistol aiming down my sights as I scanned the high ceilings above us that were lined with chandeliers that brightly lit the hallway and ceiling denying anybody a hiding place. I lowered my pistol from the ceiling and scanned the hallway from left to right as I rested my finger next to the trigger and gripped it tightly in both my hands ready to fire. Just as we drew closer to the room there was a sudden breeze that swept our backs as the wham of doors slamming shutting was heard. Jeanne and I swung around with our weapons raised and saw two massive doors blocking the way we had came. Jeanne and I glanced at each other anxiously and before we could say anything to one another, a hostile voice boomed from behind us.

"You arrived sooner than I anticipated..."

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know by messaging me! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	50. Chapter Fifty Clash Of Personalities

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Clash Of Personalities**

* * *

"Alter Jeanne!" Jeanne and I exclaimed in unison as we whipped around and faced where the voice had come from. Across the room from us, perched atop a gilded throne sat Alter Jeanne. I glanced at her, she sat there looking directly at us. Her legs crossed, one hand gripped the arm of the gleaming throne while the other had her head resting on it.

"So you're here now after long last. What now?" Alter Jeanne said as she tapped her finger on the arm of the throne. Jeanne and I approached the room cautiously stopping at the edge of the hall but not entering the throne room.

"Alter Jeanne just give up" I exclaimed as I lined my sights up on her.

"We've defeated the bulk of your forces and now it's time that you and I talk!" Jeanne exclaimed stepping forward.

"Soon you'll be all that's left Alter Jeanne, it's time to put a stop to this!" I exclaimed, trying to reason with Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne narrowed her eyes at us as she tapped the arm of her chair.

"We still have time…" Alter Jeanne said and paused for a moment as she continued tapping her fingers against the arm of her throne. "...but I think the time for questions is over." Alter Jeanne scoffed at us. Before Alter Jeanne could do anything Jeanne raised her hand up signaling her to stop.

"Wait!" Jeanne exclaimed and Alter Jeanne raised an eyebrow. Jeanne placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath before she looked straight at Alter Jeanne with a serious look in her eyes. "I have but one question for you. It is a simple one that you should be able to answer if you are truly me!" Jeanne exclaimed and she took several steps forward till she reached the center of the room while I remained behind with my weapon raised pointing at Alter Jeanne. Jeanne stopped directly at the base of the stairs leading up to Alter Jeanne's throne and looked up at Alter Jeanne and the two's eyes met each other. "Do you remember our family?" Jeanne asked. A deadly silence broke as soon as Jeanne finished her sentence and no words were said for several minutes and my gaze drifted from Jeanne to Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne sat there dumbstruck and as I looked more closely I saw her pupils pulsating violently as she seemed lost.

"W-What?" Alter Jeanne stammered out finally after a few more moments and Jeanne narrowed her eyes at Alter Jeanne.

"Surely you couldn't have forgotten our family? Mother? Father? Pierre, Jacquemin, Jean, and Catherine?" Jeanne said taking another step forward. "No matter how vivid the memories of the battlefield are, I still remember my many distant memories as a country girl. Playing in the fields with our brothers and sister. Helping Mother with the dishes and helping Father in the Garden." Jeanne said closing her eyes as if she was reminiscing. "Even though you are my dark side, there's no way you could've forgotten our pastoral lifestyle." Jeanne said. "...No, because how could you not forget? You despaired, grieved, and resented in betrayal and hatred." Jeanne exclaimed as she opened her eyes staring directly at Alter Jeanne.

"I….I….." Alter Jeanne muttered as she rose a hand up to her face and clasped it.

"You don't remember do you…..?" Jeanne inquired after a few moments.

"S-SO WHAT?" Alter Jeanne snapped and sliced her hand through the air. "What does any of that matter, If I remember them or not?" Alter Jeanne sneered angrily at Jeanne.

"Alter Jeanne…" I muttered.

"Whether I have my memories or not, I am a part of Jeanne D'arc and that's something that can not be denied!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as she grasped the arms of her throne and pushed herself up till she was standing.

"You are right. Whether you have the memories or not, it doesn't matter." Jeanne said shaking her head. "However, because of that, I've decided now. I will defeat you, not with rage but with compassion!" Jeanne exclaimed and pointed her sword towards Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne gritted her teeth and grasped her flagpole resting next to her throne. Alter Jeanne descended the steps till she reached the bottom of the stairs. Once Alter Jeanne reached the bottom of the stairs she rose her blackened flag above her head and slammed it into the ground forcing it through the floor so it stood upright. Alter Jeanne reached across her chest and grasped the hilt of her sword and unsheathed her black sword, holding it out in front of her with a determined look in her eyes as she stared down Jeanne across from her. Jeanne held her flag out behind her and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Chris will you please hold onto my flag?" Jeanne said and I slowly approached the two. Once I drew close I reached out with my free hand and I grasped Jeanne's flagpole, and Jeanne let go of it as I withdrew it to my chest. "I entrust you with my flag Chris, please keep it safe. As your knight I shall defeat my Alter self and finally put an end to this." Jeanne said and I nodded my head, however instead of withdrawing I stepped in front of her and faced Alter Jeanne. "Chris what are you doing?" Jeanne murmured.

"Jeanne, Alter Jeanne. Please. This does not need to end in bloodshed, surely the two of you can talk this out." I said. "Alter Jeanne you should express your grievances to Jeanne and Jeanne surly you would be willing to hear her out." I said looking over my shoulder at Jeanne, Jeanne gave me a reserved look. "Jeanne if you truly wish to defeat your darker self, you should at least try to do so with your words instead of your blade, show her that you're right." I said. "Jeanne you said you wish to defeat your other self with Compassion did you not? Drawing blood is not what I would say is compassionate, if you really wish to beat your Alter self with compassion hear her out and listen to her concerns" I asked and Jeanne ruffled her eyebrows.

"Chris what you say is true, but….." Jeanne said. "... but I just don't know how to get through to her." Jeanne murmured.

"Try to hear her out so you two can come to some sort of understanding and perhaps put an end to this…." I said and turned to face Alter Jeanne.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Alter Jeanne said as withdrew her sword and sliced it through the air. "The Time for talk is over! You already made your choice that night!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed and shot towards me with her sword raised over her head. How quickly Alter Jeanne closed the distance was frightening and I fell backwards bracing myself for Alter Jeanne's impending attack….

Sweat rolled down my forehead as I braced myself to be sliced in half, but instead of the sound of my flesh tearing there was a loud ring the echoed in my ears as the sound of metal clashing filled them. I slowly opened them and they were filled with a furry of blonde as I faced Jeanne's back. Jeanne stood in front of me with her blade raised in front of her face with the blade resting in her free hand as Alter Jeanne's blade was locked dead center of Jeanne's sword. Jeanne looked over her shoulder at me with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"I-I'm Sorry Chris…." Jeanne muttered.

"Don't be sorry Jeanne, it's my fault for hoping we could end this without bloodshed." I replied.

"Please get out of harm's way." Jeanne said and I nodded my head as I slowly rose to my feet and backed away clutching Jeanne's flag.

"How weak and pathetic." Alter Jeanne sneered as she applied pressure with her sword forcing Jeanne downwards. "Your compassion will be your downfall." Alter Jeanne mocked. Jeanne strained her muscles and pushed back against Alter Jeanne sending her jumping backwards. Jeanne stood up straight and faced Alter Jeanne with her sword raised in front of her.

"We will see other me." Jeanne replied as she grasped the hilt of her sword with her other hand.

"Yes we will see! Will despair win, or will hope win?" Alter Jeanne asked as she composed herself. "Or will murderous intent win, or will compassion win? I shall show you, Jeanne D'arc!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed with a killer look in her eyes. In the flash of the eye Alter Jeanne and Jeanne shot towards each other sending a shockwave through the room. I rose my hand up to my face as the shockwave whipped me in the face and caused Jeanne's flag urged to flap in the wind. I got Jeanne's flag under control and continued to step backwards as Jeanne and Alter Jeanne clashed blades filling the air with sparks. Once I entered the hallway I turned around and rushed towards the large doors. I rested Jeanne's flag upright against the wall near the doors. Once I was sure Jeanne's flag was secure, I swung around and I grasped my pistol in both my hands as I rushed back towards where the action was. I ducked behind one of the many pillars inside the room and clicked the safety off of my gun. I peeked around the pillar and watched as the fight unfolded.

Alter Jeanne and Jeanne's swords struck once more sending a ring echoing throughout the room. Alter Jeanne and Jeanne remained in deadlock for a few moments pushing back and forth against one another before they broke off from one another. Alter Jeanne swung her sword at Jeanne from the right and Jeanne rose her sword up over her head and blocked Alter Jeanne's attack coming from the side. Jeanne gritted her teeth as she tightly gripped her sword and shoved Alter Jeanne sword up into the air leaving Alter Jeanne exposed. Alter Jeanne leaped back out of range before Jeanne could strike. Alter Jeanne however did not give Jeanne time to breath and immediately shot towards her. Jeanne quickly rose her blade to block and Alter Jeanne's blade smashed into Jeanne's blade sending another shockwave through the room. A crack shot through the pillar I was hiding behind and I almost had a heart attack. Alter Jeanne and Jeanne danced around the room as they clashed their blades and filled the room with sparks. The two continued this dance for several more minutes until the two met blades in the center of the room with their blades locked over their heads as the two butted heads with one another.

"Your ideals blind you to the truth! Humanity is beyond saving, humanity is constantly in a cycle of never ending bloodshed with no end in sight!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed. "Which is because Humanity is not interested in ending the bloodshed! Humans are driven by Greed, Power, and Bloodshed! There is No Hope for Humanity!" Alter Jeanne spat in Jeanne's face as she gritted her teeth and the subtle sound of their blades grinding against each other was heard.

"I was stupid to think Alter Jeanne would settle things peacefully, she had made things quite clear when we left off in the dream world. However I had held out some small glimmer hope she could have been reasoned with…." I thought to myself as I gripped the pillar and clenched my teeth.

"Y-You're wrong! There is hope for humanity! There is hope for all god's children! For we were created in his image!" Jeanne said gritting her teeth.

"HA! What a joke! God's children! If there was such a God and we were created in his image, then there is no hope!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed with a wicked smirk. "For such a God must be as bloodthirsty, greedy, and power hungry as we are!" Alter Jeanne snapped and before Jeanne could reply Alter Jeanne head butted Jeanne in the face. Jeanne staggered backwards and proceeded to raise her hand to her face as the blood trickled down out of her nose. Alter Jeanne wasted no time and swung her sword at Jeanne, Jeanne let go of her face and quickly rose her blade to defend herself. Alter Jeanne relentlessly lashed out at Jeanne with her blade and Jeanne backed up as she twisted her blade constantly to meet Alter Jeanne's attacks. Jeanne got caught in an upper block by Alter Jeanne and the two's blades scrapped at each, the sound of the scrapping was like that of someone scratching their nails across a chalkboard. It was then when Alter Jeanne's foot shot up and struck Jeanne in the chest, the kick sent Jeanne flying backwards and she crashed into one of the pillars. Jeanne hit the ground with a loud thud and a crack shot straight up through the pillar all the way to the ceiling. Alter Jeanne's footsteps echoed throughout the room as she walked towards Jeanne slumped down on the ground in a crumpled mess. Alter Jeanne stopped in front of Jeanne's body and grasped Jeanne by her ponytail and lifted her up. Jeanne winced as her eyes slowly opened and Alter Jeanne brought her blade up to Jeanne's neck….

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed as I rushed out from the pillar and took aim at Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne let go of Jeanne and her body crashed to the ground, Alter Jeanne swung around and turned her attention on me. I wrapped my finger around the trigger and squeezed several times until the slide locked back indicating the magazine was empty. Alter Jeanne effortlessly rose her blade and the bullets absorbed on impact. "Geez! This didn't work last time so I don't know why I did it again! Fighting Servants is never fair!" I thought to myself grimacing as I snapped the slide shut.

"That didn't work last time, why would you think it would work this time?" Alter Jeanne sneered as she walked towards me.

"I know! You don't need to tell me that! I was thinking that in my head already!" I exclaimed stepping back slowly.

"You're such an idiot Chris!" Alter Jeanne said as she smacked herself in the forehead and I rose an eyebrow.

"Oh you remembered my name, I'm touched." I said and a streak of red went across Alter Jeanne's face.

"S-Shut up you idiot!" Alter Jeanne stuttered. "Of course I remember. It's just a name, not even a hard one at that." Alter Jeanne muttered and I remembered back to when she was butchering my name so hard. Alter Jeanne shook her head and walked towards me with her sword pointed towards me. "No! Enough! I won't let you distract me anymore!" Alter Jeanne said looking at me, eyes burning with hatred.

I continued to backup as my mind rushed to come up with a way to try and get out of this dire situation. Just as It seemed that I was out of options I saw a bruised Jeanne rise behind Alter Jeanne. Jeanne rose her sword over her head and rushed towards Alter Jeanne from behind. Alter Jeanne must have sensed Jeanne coming at her from behind because she swung around and faced Jeanne just as she was upon her. There was a gasp from Jeanne as Alter Jeanne grabbed Jeanne by her collar and effortlessly threw her over shoulder. Jeanne hurled towards me and before I could move out of the way, her body slammed into me and the two of us went flying backwards into the hallway. A pain shot through my back as I slammed into a wall and grunted as I hit the floor. I winced as I slowly opened my eyes and felt a heavy weight in my lap, and as my eyes opened they were once more filled with blonde hair. Jeanne's back was pressed against my chest and Jeanne's head was resting on my shoulder.

"J-Jeanne!" I exclaimed as I grasped her shoulders and shook them. There was a quiet murmur from her and her head tilted left to right.

"C-Chris….." Jeanne murmured.

"Look at you, you two look like such a mess." Alter Jeanne mocked as she cupped her chin. It was true that we looked like a mess, Jeanne's leggings and clothing was ripped and well I haven't shaven in a week so I was starting to look like a mountain man, my clothing was also stained with blood and mud. Not to mention we were getting our asses kicked and thrown around like rag dolls this whole time!

"Yeah well Alter Jeanne if you had been through even half of what we had, you wouldn't be looking so great yourself." I said. "Instead you've been sitting on your throne this entire time letting everyone else do your dirty work." I added as I reached behind Jeanne and pinched her in the backside. Just before Alter Jeanne was about to about to open her mouth to reply there was a yelp from Jeanne and both Alter Jeanne and myself looked at Jeanne. Alter Jeanne looked at Jeanne with a displeased expression on her face.

"I was not aware our mouth could even make such noise." Alter Jeanne sneered as she looked down at Jeanne. Jeanne shook her head and jumped to her feet allowing me to get up. Once I had gotten to my feet, Jeanne and I faced off against Alter Jeanne in the hallway.

"Are you alright Jeanne?" I asked and Jeanne only nodded her head in response.

"Well now that you two are done making fools of yourselves, shall we continue?" Alter Jeanne said mockingly as she swung her sword in front of her.

"That's fine by me!" Jeanne said and shot towards Alter Jeanne.

Alter Jeanne and Jeanne's blades clashed once more lighting the hallway up with sparks as they did. Alter Jeanne and Jeanne remained in a gridlock pushing back and forth against one another trying to gain an advantage over one another. While Jeanne and Alter Jeanne remained in a deadlock I slowly backed away from the fight to avoid getting in the way or being killed. After a moment Jeanne gained the advantage and overpowered Alter Jeanne. Jeanne swung her sword vertically, but Alter Jeanne leaped backwards narrowly missing her strike again. Jeanne lunged towards Alter Jeanne thrusting her sword at her. However Alter Jeanne sidestepped out of the way and Jeanne shot past her. As Jeanne went past Alter Jeanne, Alter Jeanne swung her sword at Jeanne's backside as she passed. Jeanne staggered forward before quickly swinging around. As Jeanne's back faced me I saw a tear through the back of Jeanne's armor. Luckily however there appeared to be no injuries as the armor had absorbed the strike. Alter Jeanne and Jeanne shot towards each other again and a blue and black light show ensued as they clashed their blades repeatedly trying to break through the other's defenses as they danced around the hall. This continued for several moments until they stuck each others blades with a powerful force that sent them both staggering backwards. Alter Jeanne took this opportunity and kicked Jeanne in the chest sending Jeanne falling backwards hitting her head on the wall she temporarily went unconscious. Alter Jeanne rose her sword over her head and prepared to strike Jeanne down. My eyes widened, I couldn't just stand there and let Jeanne be cut down! I rose my sidearm and took aim, wrapping my finger around the trigger I squeezed. Instead of the loud bang I was expecting, all that I heard was a metallic click. "Shit! I'm out of ammo! I forgot!" I thought to myself grimacing. "I'll just have to improvise." I thought to myself as I tucked my pistol back into its shoulder holster and I rushed towards Alter Jeanne from behind and reached into my jacket and grasped the hilt of my combat knife on shoulder and leaped onto Alter Jeanne's back.

"What?" Alter Jeanne decried as I wrapped my arms around her neck and brought my knife up. "Why you bastard!" Alter Jeanne sneered as she grasped my arm before I could bring my knife down into her shoulder.

"You didn't think I'd just stand idle and let you cut down Jeanne!" I said as I pushed my knife downwards.

"I had rather hoped you wouldn't be stupid enough to try and directly attack me." Alter Jeanne retorted as she tried to push my arm upwards.

"Ah well this wouldn't be the first time I've done something stupid." I said and Alter Jeanne grunted.

"No I suppose this wouldn't be a first time for you." Alter Jeanne said.

"This probably won't be the last time either." I said with a weary sigh.

"You assume that there will be another time?" Alter Jeanne said with a laugh. "I'll kill you and this pathetic girl! I'll kill everyone myself if I have too!" Alter Jeanne snapped.

"No doubt you'd try too, but I won't let you!" I said as I tightened my grasp around Alter Jeanne's neck. Alter Jeanne gasped and rose her sword upwards and tried to jab at me with it.

"Tch! If you had just accepted my offer that night I would have let live and you could have served under me as the last human on earth. That would have been more preferable than death? Yes?" Alter Jeanne said and I let out a laugh.

"How kind of you Alter Jeanne! I can just imagine it now, serving under you! Oh how the fun we'd have!" I said.

"I don't see why not! If we can come to the understanding the way we did that night, we would have had quite an enjoyable time together. If you were a good boy I might have even let you share the power of the grail!" Alter Jeanne said.

"Good boy! What would I be? A dog?" I exclaimed. "I'm having a hard time imagining us tolerating each other for the next 80ish years." I said as I struggled with Alter Jeanne to drive my knife into her shoulder. "So I'm glad that I passed on your offer. I probably wouldn't have survived for much longer." I added.

"Fine, have it your way then!" Alter Jeanne said and her grip around my wrist tightened causing me to wince. Alter Jeanne staggered around the hall spinning around in circles as we struggled with each other. Alter Jeanne struggled with me as she staggered backwards and forwards trying to maintain her balance. "Get the Hell off me!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed. I pushed my knife downwards with all my strength and I heard the sounds of my bones cracking in my wrist as Alter Jeanne's grip crushed my wrist. I grimaced and with all my strength I had left I pushed downwards…

The carpet was splashed with crimson blood and Alter Jeanne let out a gasp of pain as I drove my knife into her shoulder. Alter Jeanne's grip grew unbearable and I let go of the knife having accomplished what I had been trying to do. However Alter Jeanne's shock and pain quickly turned to rage as she looked at me, her eyes filled with fire.

"You bastard!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed and I felt her hand grasp the back of my jacket. It was then when Jeanne was coming to her senses and rose to her feet. Alter Jeanne swung me over her shoulder and almost as if using me as a weapon hit Jeanne with my body, Jeanne let out a surprised yelp as her back slammed into the wall from being hit by me. Alter Jeanne continued her swing and released me as I flung across the hall hitting the other side of the hall. My head hit the wall and before everything went black I saw Alter Jeanne grasp the hilt of my knife and yank it from her shoulder before she flung it into the throne room well out of anyone's reach. The wound in Alter Jeanne's shoulder sealed shut as it flashed green. "Damn it…." I thought to myself as my vision blurred...

"Tch, I'm superior to you in everyway!" Alter Jeanne sneered at Jeanne as she pressed down on Jeanne who had her back pressed against the wall, Jeanne gritted her teeth as she tried to push back to no avail. My eyes blinked rapidly as my vision returned to me quickly from the short blackout I had incurred after slamming into the wall and I rubbed the back of my head. As my vision returned to me I made out Alter Jeanne and Jeanne fighting only a few meters away from me. Alter Jeanne and Jeanne were in an unbreakable deadlock with their blades locked. Alter Jeanne eyed me out of the corner of her eye and gave me a very dissatisfied look.

"And you! To think you'd side with her even after everything you've seen. I still can't comprehend why you choose this trash over me!" Alter Jeanne said bitterly.

"W-wait what do you mean!" Jeanne said as her eyes darted between Alter Jeanne and myself. Alter Jeanne turned to face Jeanne with a smirk on her face.

"What? You mean he hasn't told you?!" Alter Jeanne said mockingly. "Chris and I spent some quality time together." Alter Jeanne said as she smirked from ear to ear. Jeanne's gaze turned towards me and she had a confused expression on her face. "Shit! I never bothered to tell Jeanne about the dream world…." I thought to myself wincing as I forced myself to met Jeanne's eyes.

"Chris…." Jeanne murmured.

"So you didn't tell her! How rich! I thought you two were suppose to be partners, but you didn't even tell her about our time in the dream world together!" Alter Jeanne said as she started to laugh.

"What did you tell him!" Jeanne demanded and Alter Jeanne wiped a tear away from her eye as her laughing ceased.

"Oh. I just showed him everything that we had to endure! From our betrayal...To the rigged trials… To the torture!" Alter Jeanne said still grinning. Jeanne's face immediately fell pale and her eyes widened as a horrified expression formed on her face.

"WHAT! NO! Chris should never have seen those memories!" Jeanne cried out as she tried to push back against Alter Jeanne all to no avail.

"Oh, but why not? Don't you think Chris has a right to know?" Alter Jeanne said as she pushed back against Jeanne. "A Right to know the truth!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed.

"N-No! That's not it….!" Jeanne stuttered.

"Then what is it? Huh?" Alter Jeanne inquired pressing Jeanne. "It's pretty bad that I was the one to show him everything! And I'm not even his servant! Some partnership you two apparently have!" Alter Jeanne said and Jeanne winced at her words.

"Well it's not like I didn't completely know the truth…." I murmured and Alter Jeanne's eyes darted back to me.

"You only know what History has taught you! You didn't experience it first hand until I showed it to you!" Alter Jeanne sneered and she had a point. Alter Jeanne turned her attention back to Jeanne.

"After everything you have seen, its unfathomable why you still choose this girl over me." Alter Jeanne said narrowing her eyes at Jeanne. "Humanity betrayed us! Our fellow men and women stabbed us in the back even though we threw away everything to defend them!" Alter Jeanne snapped. "This is why humanity must be eradicated! It is the only true way to put an end to all the violence and bloodshed! Only once every single last human is dead can humanity truly repent for our sins!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed.

"NO! You're wrong!" Jeanne exclaimed in response. Jeanne and Alter Jeanne's blades continued to push back and forth against the other. "Killing every single human is not the answer! We're human too Alter Jeanne!" Jeanne decried.

"So what? I care not for our fellow humans! Just as they cared little for me!" Alter Jeanne retorted.

"We knew what we were risking when we took up our flag!" Jeanne exclaimed. "We risked everything to end the bloodshed and put an end to God's sorrow! I do not regret doing so, because humanity is worth saving!" Jeanne decreed.

"Such Foolishness! This is why I can't stand you, despite the overwhelming evidence you still deny the truth!" Alter Jeanne said, her voice filled with irritation.

"No!" Jeanne exclaimed. "I fully accept the fact that we were betrayed, humiliated, and killed by our fellow humans, but unlike you I believe in mankind! Not all humans are as you depict them! Take Chris for example!" Jeanne said gesturing towards me.

"Nonsense! Chris lied to you. He never even told you about our time together! Or that I showed him the truth!" Alter Jeanne sneered. "This all was several days ago and there was plenty of time for him to tell you." Alter Jeanne decreed.

"Now hold up! I didn't lie to Jeanne, I just refrained from mentioning it to her." I said interjecting into the conversation.

"Tch! Call it whatever you like, however you agreed with a majority of what I told you!" Alter Jeanne rebutted.

"Chris!?" Jeanne exclaimed and I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed my eyes in frustration.

"This is why I wanted you two to talk. I think Alter Jeanne makes some valid points and you should try and hear her concerns out…" I said with a sigh and Jeanne didn't appear to look very pleased.

"What!? Chris you can't be serious! She wants to wipe out humanity!" Jeanne cried out.

"Now hold on just one second, don't get the wrong Idea. I do not agree with her trying to wipe out humanity, I mean I'm human too." I said firmly sticking with my guns. "At least I don't agree on most days." I thought quietly to myself. "I just think she makes some valid points and you two should try to talk things out! Alter Jeanne is right that you were betrayed, I saw the court hearings, the interrogations, your torture….. And your death" I said with a heavy sigh and Jeanne looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"C...Chris…." Jeanne muttered softly.

"You're wasting your breath Chris. She won't listen to reason, she's blind to the sins of the human race!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed. "She wishes to deny the torture, unfair treatment, and atrocities committed against us!" Alter Jeanne added.

"NO! I told you that's not true at all! I'm all too painfully aware of humanities sins and the torture, abuse, and of our own murder! I am fully aware of what you are feeling Alter Jeanne!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM FEELING!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as she rose her sword and bashed it against Jeanne's blade. "You don't understand my Hate…." Alter Jeanne said bashing her sword once more against Jeanne. "... My Feelings of Betrayal…" Alter Jeanne snapped striking Jeanne's sword again. "... My Loss..." Alter Jeanne snapped hitting Jeanne blade again. "... Never getting to know love..." Alter Jeanne snapped hitting Jeanne again. "... My Rage…." Alter Jeanne snapped hitting Jeanne once more. "... My ANGER!" Alter Jeanne snapped hitting Jeanne again. "You don't understand anything I am feeling!" Alter Jeanne said beating down on Jeanne's blade until she smashed her blade against Jeanne's blade one more time before stopping. Jeanne crumpled against the wall barely managing to hold her blade up as Alter Jeanne pressed down on her.

"That's not true at all! Do you not think I thought about what it would be like if I had not taken up the flag for our country! About what it would be like if I had gotten to live a normal life! Never getting to experience love or have children! Or do you not think I longed to be with my family once more!" Jeanne exclaimed angrily.

"Then why do you not share my sentiments! Our fellow men and women deprived us of that life!" Alter Jeanne said as she pushed down on Jeanne and forced Jeanne's back against a wall.

"BECAUSE I HAVE FAITH IN THE GOOD OF HUMANITY!" Jeanne yelled back at Alter Jeanne.

"SUCH IGNORANCE!" Alter Jeanne replied infuriated as she pressed her blade harder against Jeanne's blade. Alter Jeanne looked over her shoulder at me. "Chris!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed my name. My head shot up as I was taken aback by her sudden callout of my name. "You agree with me for the most part correct?" Alter Jeanne asked and I ruffled my eyebrows.

"Uh more or less… Not about killing humanity or the human race." I said.

"Then allow me to make you another offer!" Alter Jeanne said extending her hand behind her. "Allow me to kill Jeanne and in return I shall make a pact with you to be your servant and I shall turn my rage against your enemies!" Alter Jeanne said. Jeanne and I's eyes widened in shock as we were both taken aback.

"Why would you do that? My goal is to save humanity not to destroy it." I said pointing out. "Also why would you make such an offer while you have Jeanne and I beaten…. You could easily kill us both right now and not have to make any offer whatsoever." I said stating the truth "I was completely defenseless and as much as I hated to say it, Jeanne appeared to have been beaten…" I thought to myself as my gaze wandered to Jeanne crumpled behind Alter Jeanne's blade.

"I'm not as stupid as you may think I am. I know that even if I kill Jeanne right now, your other servants will arrive here shortly with the others and I'll be outnumbered. Also killing you would also not solve all of my problems, I'm sure your organization has another Master ready to replace you and continue the fight." Alter Jeanne replied. "I'm not quite sure if that was true, but I should probably keep that information to myself." I thought to myself.

"Do you not think you could beat my other servants if you could beat Jeanne?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I could beat your other servants, but all at once? No, I'm not that stupid." Alter Jeanne snapped at me.

"What's to stop you from stabbing me in the back?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Despite what you might think about me, betrayal leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Alter Jeanne sneered. "Incase you had forgotten I was betrayed myself, so betraying others is not in my nature. Although I admit I have a heavy distrust of everyone especially humans." Alter Jeanne said. "You're human!" I thought to myself with a grimace, but I decided to not to point that out.

"I see..." I said scratching my cheek. "But that still leaves the singularity, without your death how will the singularity correct itself since you caused it after all!" I exclaimed and Alter Jeanne narrowed her eyes at me.

"I am in possession of the Holy Grail, make this pact with me and I shall use the Holy Grail to set everything back to the way it was." Alter Jeanne said and I rubbed my cheek suspiciously.

"Setting everything right means you will still have died and nothing will have changed…" I said.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!" Alter Jeanne cried out. "But just grant me this satisfaction of killing my other self and her ideals! Do that and I'll grant you my power along with fixing this singularity! I want to see this so called future for myself, where you say things have been improved!" Alter Jeanne said in an almost pleading tone.

"Alter Jeanne…" I murmured.

"So what do you say? " Alter Jeanne said.

"What? No! You can't be serious Chris? You can't trust her!" Jeanne exclaimed and Alter Jeanne redirected her attention to Jeanne.

"Quiet you!" Alter Jeanne barked and Jeanne resisted.

"Chris everything we've worked towards has been the Defeat of Alter Jeanne. You are man of honor and nobility. You wish to save humanity and she wishes to destroy it! You can not trust her." Jeanne said and her eyes turned to face me. "A...And we're partners Chris, think of everything we've been through! You put your trust in me and I've put my trust in you!" Jeanne said. "P-Please don't betray me!" Jeanne said with eyes that almost melted my heart. "Geez the two of these women are impossible!" I thought to myself in irritation.

"Silence!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as she shoved her blade against Jeanne. "Allow me to lend you my power and I shall destroy all that oppose you!" Alter Jeanne said looking over her shoulder at me.

"Chris No! Do not be fooled by her words! Alter Jeanne will surely betray you if you choose her and in doing so she will finish humanity once and for all! While it is true that Alter Jeanne is more powerful than myself, I am your knight and your partner, please do not betray me! Especially after everything we have been through! So please do not be tempted by the lust of power." Jeanne pleaded as she looked me directly in the eyes as blood trickled down the side of her face.

"Which will it be Chris?" Alter Jeanne asked and I gripped my face as a sharp pain shot through it. "Geez they're making me choose! Betray Jeanne or be killed? Those are shitty options!" I thought to myself.

Which will I choose? Should I choose more Power….Or should I choose my Holy Knight…..

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know by messaging me! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	51. Chapter Fifty One Feline Problems

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Feline Problems**

* * *

I felt myself plummeting towards the ground behind me as the wind rippled through my hair. The wind whistled into my ear in a high pitch tone deafening everything except my inner thoughts. As I looked forward, high in the sky were dark rain clouds that showered me in water. Rain droplets zipped past me and smeared across my cheeks before resuming their downward journey. I blinked for a moment and it was then when I felt my body slam into the ground sending up a huge cloud of dust and dirt.

A pain shot through my body like lighting on initial impact and I bounced off the ground out of the cloud of dust. I hit the ground once more outside the dust cloud and rolled for several meters before I came to a stop face down. I rapidly blinked my eyes as my vision began to clear and I made out the stone pavement I was laying on. I moved one of my arms underneath my stomach and I winced as pain shot through my body once more. I placed my other hand on the ground and slowly but surely pushed myself up off the ground. I grunted as I sat up straight and placed one hand on my knee and another flat on ground pushing myself up along with several more grunts of pain. After several more moments I was finally up on my feet, barely, and upon standing up I rose my hand up to my head as it continued to ache. Another wave of pain shot through my body and I winced as I placed a hand on my back and leaned backwards, the sound of my bones popping was heard. I rubbed my face and just as I was getting my senses about me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" An enraged cry ringed in my ears as something or someone slammed into me with the force of a two ton truck. That force lifted me up over their shoulder and I looked down to see the back of the tattered black dress of an annoying archer that I had hoped would have hit her head on the way down. Perhaps because she was part cat she landed on all fours or some crap like that.

"LANCER!" Atalanta cried out as she ran forward with me over her shoulder. I rose my arm upwards and slammed my elbow into her back repeatedly. It was to no avail however as she slammed me into the ground which sent another wave of pain through my body. I winced for a moment and when my eyes opened I saw Atalanta bearing down on me. I raised my legs up and stopped her from mauling me. My feet pressed against her stomach as she angrily pushed forward trying to pummel me. My Muscles tensed up and I pushed my legs forward kicking her off of me. Atalanta flew backwards and landed a few meters away skidding to an eventual stop. I leaped up onto my feet and surveyed my surroundings, across from me was Atalanta staring angrily at me, and it appeared as if we were in some sort of back alley where people stored cargo and crates. "But more importantly where is my spear?" I thought to myself as I looked around frantically. "Damn my spears nowhere in sight." I thought to myself as my gaze turned to face Atalanta. "This was the second time this mission that I've lost it, I really need to keep a better hold of my spear…." I thought to myself. I narrowed my eyes at Atalanta and saw the mirror image of myself in Atalanta's eyes, she clearly had her eyes on her prey and was intent on killing me. I was all too familiar with that gaze, however I wasn't going to let myself be killed by some Greek cat lady from Mythology. "Well on the bright side at least she didn't have her weapon either." I thought to myself. Atalanta's ears flickered, then in the blink of the eye she shot towards me and my eyes widened.

Atalanta was on me in an instant and she threw her fist towards my face. I ducked my head to the side barely missing her fist and immediately upon missing me Atalanta threw several more punches at my head. I stepped backwards ducking my head left and right dodging her punches. Atalanta grew more furious as I continued to dodge her punches and the speed of her punches increased. "I won't be able to dodge them any longer with this speed." I thought to myself as I raised my arms up guarding my face and upper body. Atalanta threw her next punch and I rose up my elbow and deflected the blow off to the side and Atalanta threw her other fist straight towards me. I rose my other elbow up and deflected her blow off to the side and threw my left hand into Atalanta's chest and punched her repeatedly in the chest. Atalanta gasped in surprise and skidded backwards as I gave her another heavy punch to the chest. She stood there holding her chest as she breathed in and out heavily glaring at me angrily as she had done before.

"Those are some impressive close fighting skills you have there, but I suppose that's what one would expect from the Lancer Class." Atalanta said with a wheeze. I stood there in silence staring Atalanta down with my hands raised in the lower hand guard stance. "But don't underestimate me just because I'm an Archer Class!" Atalanta exclaimed and rushed towards me. Atalanta was on me in a few seconds and I switched my guard to basic stance with my arms in front of me. This time Atalanta was more careful about her punches and only threw one punch at a time not leaving herself open. Atalanta threw punch after punch at me and I deflected every blow to my side backing up slowly each time. With each punch I felt as Atalanta put more force into it, trying to break my guard. This continued on for several more moments as Atalanta threw straight punches towards my face and I deflected them off to the side or absorbed them into my wrists. Then out of the corner of my eye I caught Atalanta's foot leave the ground and head upwards. I immediately dropped my guard and as Atalanta's foot went up towards my chin I grabbed her boot and swept her off her feet and swung her at a 180 degrees angle before releasing her. Atalanta went flying through the air and then impacted into a bunch of crates sending a shower of splinters into the air. Dust settled in the area and I stood there in a basic guard stance as I waited for Atalanta to get her act together. The were a battle cry and Atalanta shot out from the dust cloud, her eyes wide and filled with rage. I stood there ready for her attack and was finally upon me I then gasped in surprise as a pain shot through my stomach as Atalanta's first impacted with my stomach and I bent over her fist as the wind was knocked out of me.

I gasped for a moment and quickly regained myself as I placed my hand on the back of Atalanta's neck and one on her stomach and flipped her over my shoulder and she slammed into the ground behind me. I swung around and brought my fist down towards Atalanta laying on the ground dazed, however Atalanta regained herself and quickly and rolled out of the way as I punched my fist into the ground where her head had been just been a minute ago. Atalanta quickly jumped to her feet and leaped onto my back from behind and wrapped her legs around my neck and began to tighten her thighs around my neck. I gasped and stood up straight as I gripped her legs and tried to pull them off me. Atalanta's grip around my neck tightened and I felt my windpipe begin to close cutting off my air and making it harder to breath. Then Atalanta began to hammer her fists against my face and I winced as she hit me on the head and blood trickled down my forehead. I tightened my grip on her legs and pulled with all my might to get her off of me, but it was to no avail, her grip only tightened and was crushing my windpipe. I had to get her off me before she snapped my neck or cut off my air. I staggered around backwards trying to maintain my balance for a few moments until I was facing a certain direction and then I ran backwards with Atalanta. I came to a stop when I slammed backwards into a wall. I felt Atalanta's grip around my neck loosen as she let out a surprised gasp. I pulled free of Atalanta's grip and turned around to see Atalanta dazed inside of a small crater in a wall. I grabbed Atalanta by her shirt collar and began punching her in the face repeatedly over and over. Atalanta's nose bloodied and bruises appeared on her face as I pummeled her face. Atalanta snapped out of her haze and grasped my arm squeezing it. Atalanta ducked her head left and right and I punched the wall twice before I felt Atalanta's foot on my chest and she shoved me off with a powerful kick. I staggered backwards and shook my hand that had punched the wall and Atalanta pulled herself out of the wall and charged towards me letting out an enraged cry. Atalanta slammed into me head first and I fell backwards onto the ground. Atalanta sat on top of me and started punching me in the face. I winced at the pain and rose my arms up and guarded my face as she continued trying to punch me. I absorbed the blows with my arms, but several of her blows managed to break through my guard and she punched me square in the face.

"Why… Won't… You… Just…. Die!" Atalanta exclaimed as she continued to pummel me. I threw a punch and hit her square in the face and blood went oozed out of her mouth. Atalanta angrily exchanged my blow with a blow of her own and punched me in the side of the head. For the next several minutes Atalanta and I exchanged blow after blow to the face while I blocked or absorbed several of her blows in the process as I huddled my face behind my arms. Atalanta let out furious grunts as she began to try to punch around my blocks and hit me but only ended up hitting the ground leaving small craters on the left and right on my head. I rose my right arm up and blocked one of her punches stopping her arm in its tracks and I punched Atalanta off me with my left fist. Atalanta fell off me to the side and I jumped up to my feet and turned around and faced her. Atalanta slowly rose to her feet and staggered for a moment before she faced me. Atalanta's face was battered and blood was trickling from her nose and mouth. I was none the worse for wear as my face was bruised and blood was trickling down my forehead and went around my eye. Atalanta narrowed her eyes at me and clenched her hand into a fist as I stared at her with narrowed eyes. A subtle wind swept through the alleyway and flowed through our hair before hitting the stone walls…

Suddenly there was an ear splitting roar and I looked up into the sky to see Fafnir soaring through the sky and shooting his beam towards something on the ground. The others must be finally engaging Fafnir, hopefully they'll pull through on their side of things. "I won't be able to provide assistance until I defeat Atalanta and that doesn't appear to be happening anytime soon." I thought to myself and before I could think any further I was slammed into by Atalanta and she took me with her for a few meters until we crashed into several boxes and they shattered beneath our weight into several pieces. Atalanta was on top me once more and started hammering me with her fist and I rose my arms up to block the blows.

"Hahaha! When the dragon kills your Master and the others you'll be all alone!" Atalanta said as she laughed fanatically with a crazed look in her eyes. Atalanta beat her fist against me as I ducked behind my arms rolling back and forth as I blocked Atalanta's blows. I looked to my sides frantically for anything that could help me and after a few moments I was beginning to lose hope but then I spotted the glimmer of a knife lying underneath the shattered pieces of the boxes. I looked up at Atalanta who was still beating against me with her attention focused solely on me. I broke off from my guard and rose up one arm in front of my face and extended out reaching for the knife. My Fingertips grazed the knife and then I fully grasped it and stabbed the knife into Atalanta's thigh. Atalanta let out a cry of agony as I jabbed the knife deeper into her thigh. I lifted back one of my legs and then planted it on Atalanta's chest and kicked her off. Atalanta flew backwards and landed on her feet a few meters away. I jumped upwards onto my feet and faced off against Atalanta who was had a look of angst on her face.

"You Bitch! I'll kill you now for sure!" Atalanta exclaimed as she grasped the hilt of the knife and yanked it out from her leg causing blood to splurt out of the wound. In an instant before I could even react I felt as the knife zipped past my cheek and cut through some of my hair as it hit the wall behind me. I looked over my shoulder at the knife that had missed me by a few centimeters now sticking in the wall behind me. I turned and faced Atalanta, out of the corner of my eye I saw a black object manifest in her right hand. I narrowed my eyes at her and clenched my hand into a fist. The Black object in Atalanta's hand began to glow purple and she lifted it up in her hand. "I know not who you are Lancer, but I for will Kill you no matter the cost!" Atalanta exclaimed and I made out now what was in her hand. It was the demonic boar pelt of Calydon, that she was given by Meleager as a show of the love he had for her. The Boar had been sent upon the city of Calydon by the angry Goddess Artemis as divine punishment for forgetting to give her offerings during the Harvest Festival. Of course this was all just according to legends and mythology, for there was no such thing as Gods for that I was certain. Atalanta raised it over her head and prepared to activate no doubt her noble phantasm. The distance between us was short and I rushed towards her. "Now with this oath I have made with my right hand I shall defeat you! Noble Phantasm: Argius….!" Atalanta exclaimed and just as she was about to slam it down into her chest I grasped her arm and held it up in the air. Atalanta let out a gasp of surprise and looked at me angrily. "Let go!" Atalanta exclaimed as she threw her left arm back and sent her fist towards me. I rose my right hand up and caught her fist in my hand and we stood there struggling against one another. I tightened my grip on her wrist and our arms waved back and forth as she struggled to escape. After a few moments I twisted Atalanta's arm downwards and let go of her fist and I was swung behind her with her arm held behind her. I pushed Atalanta down to the ground and I pulled her arm behind her and slammed my leg down on her upper arm and pressed down as I twisted her arm backwards. Her bones began to creak and crack and Atalanta let out a cry of pain as I pulled back on her arm. I increased the pressure on her arm and pulled back harder and I could hear her bones crack and Atalanta's cries of agony grew louder and tears swelled in her eyes. Then there was a loud snap and crack as I broke Atalanta's arm and her whole arm went limp and the boar pelt fell out of her hand falling to the ground and disappeared. Atalanta screamed out in agony and rage and looked back at me with fierce eyes. I curled my left hand into a fist and smashed it into her face and her face swung forward and she went unconscious. I let out a heavy sigh and let go of her disfigured arm letting it fall down to the ground. I stepped back a few feet and fell backwards onto my butt before l leaned backwards onto the ground and looked up into the sky letting out a weary sigh before closing my eyes for a few moments to catch my breath…

What felt like only a few minutes passed by and I heard several loud grunts and my eyes slowly blinked open. I pushed myself up and sat upright and looked around. Then my gaze stopped on Atalanta a few feet away from me crawling forward. I got up to my feet and she looked over her shoulder at me with fearful eyes before she continued crawling forward. I walked over to where I had fallen and looked over the rubble and eventually got down to my knees and looked underneath the rubble for any sign of it. After a few moments of not finding it I got back to my feet and scratched my cheek as I looked around. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a glimmer of crimson red and walked past her and stopped in front of a stand used to sell food or goods and I got down on my knees once more. There it was, my spear, laying underneath the stand. I reached underneath and grasped my spear tightly in my hands pulling out from under there. I stood up straight with my spear in hand and turned around to face Atalanta who was watching me. As soon as I faced her she turned around and crawled forward at a fast rate. I walked over to her and watched as the shattered Greek warrior crawled forward with her limp arm at her side and leaving a trail of blood in her wake from her leg. Atalanta looked over her shoulder at me standing behind me, with petrified eyes.

"You've already defeated me! Leave me the hell alone!" Atalanta exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes at her and her expression grew even more fearful. "Your Master said he wish he had an Archer helping him! Let me live and I'll help you defeat Alter Jeanne!" Atalanta pleaded with fearful eyes.

"You should have just stayed down like a good dog." I replied and Atalanta's eyes widened and looked forward as she continued dragging herself forward.

"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY BITCH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Atalanta cried out as I slammed my foot down on her back. Atalanta let out a cry of agony and reached forward trying to escape. I lifted my spear up and she looked back over her shoulder at me with fearful eyes. I plunged my spear through Atalanta's chest and stabbed her through the heart and Atalanta's arm reaching forward went limp and her head hit the ground dead. A puddle of blood formed underneath her as I yanked my spear out from her corpse and I looked down at her.

"It's a shame Alter Jeanne's corruption drove you to such a pitiful state, even if you were just a mythological figure." I murmured as I turned my spear upright in my hand. I took a few more steps back before I fell backwards on my butt and hit my head against the ground and I let out a sigh of exhaustion. "Maybe now I can get a few more minutes of rest…." I murmured as I closed my eyes and was overtaken by darkness...

"Scathach?" A female voice said, cutting through the darkness that had overtaken. I slowly blinked my eyes open to see the familiar face of the girl from Chaldea with the faded pink hair, Mashu, staring down at me with a worrisome expression on her face.

"What did I say about saying my name in public…" I said sitting up and bringing my hand up to my face as a splitting headache hit me.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Mashu exclaimed. "But there was no one else in the area so I figured it was safe to do so and…." Mashu said and I glanced towards the spot where I had impaled Atalanta and all that remained was a pool of blood. "... And I was concerned for you Lancer. Are you alright? You look pretty beat up and there are more tears in your outfit." Mashu said as I felt the blood trickling down my forehead. I rubbed the blood from my forehead and brought my hands down and looked down at my bloody palms and ripped gloves. I turned over my hands and examined my bruised knuckles and I sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine….I'll fix them when we get home." I said and grabbed my spear from my side and pushed myself off the ground. Once I was standing upright, I turned and faced Mashu. "Where is Christopher and the others?" I inquired.

"Jeanne-san, Kiyohime, and Senpai went on ahead to the castle to stop Alter Jeanne." Mashu said and I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed my temples "Siegfried, Saint George, and Amadeus are cleaning up the battlefield of any more Wyverns and golems. Although we don't know where Elizabeth is." Mashu said.

"Those idiots." I said with a sigh as I rubbed my temples and then stopped and turn around facing towards the castle looming in the distance. "Well come on Mashu we have to hurry and catch up to them before they reach Alter Jeanne!" I said and began walking out of the alleyway with my spear over my shoulder. I heard Mashu footsteps behind me as she rushed to catch up with me.

"You aren't going to ask about what happened to Fafnir?" Mashu asked.

"No? Why should I? It's obvious you killed the Dragon, otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to me." I said keeping my gaze straight forward.

"True." Mashu said crossing her arms. "What about the enemy Archer?" Mashu inquired.

"She won't be posing a problem anymore, I took care of her." I replied.

"Understood…." Mashu said gazing over her shoulder at the blood stain in the alleyway before she turned her attention forward and we headed towards the castle to catch up with Christopher and the others before they got themselves killed...

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know by messaging me! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	52. Chapter 52 Clash Of Personalities Part 2

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Clash Of Personalities Part II**

* * *

"Alter Jeanne…" I said as I closed my eyes. "I understand the pain you're feeling Alter Jeanne, the heartache, the loneliness, the betrayal, the anger. I understand it all because I lost someone I held dear to my heart and I grew angry with not only myself, but my fellow man for taking that person I held so dear from me. And because of that I understand fully that the human race is deeply flawed and we often bring ourselves to the brink of destruction because of our own lust for greed and power…" I said.

"Chris…." Jeanne murmured softly as she looked at me and a grin crept onto Alter Jeanne's face.

"But I'm sorry Alter Jeanne!" I exclaimed opening my eyes and I faced Alter Jeanne. "Despite our flaws Alter Jeanne I still believe in Humanity, there is still a lot of good in the human race. We constantly spend everyday fighting to better ourselves and we overcome obstacles such as greed, corruption, power, and war. I won't allow you or anyone to bring the same suffering and pain you and I felt to the millions of innocent people on Earth and rob them of the future we never had! As an Operative of Chaldea Security Organization it's my duty to vanguard the safety of Humanity's future and I can't risk accepting your offer. I'm sorry Alter Jeanne." I said as I threw my hand over my chest and grasped my right shoulder and Alter Jeanne grimaced at me. "By Order of Command Seal Jeanne I grant you this extra power to kill your other self!" I exclaimed and my command seal grew brightly underneath my jacket as a red ring shot from my arm and dispersed throughout the hallway.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alter Jeanne screamed at me with her eyes filled with rage as she bared her teeth at me. In the blink of an eye Alter Jeanne went flying across the hallway and the hallway rumbled as a huge cloud of dust filled the hallway. I turned my attention to where Alter Jeanne had originally been standing and before me stood Jeanne with golden mana radiating all around her. I grasped my knees and pushed myself off the ground, getting onto my feet, and stood up straight before I looked towards the dust cloud. Jeanne looked over her shoulder at me with concerned eyes.

"Chris are you alright?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, don't worry about me. Stay Focused on the fight…" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. Jeanne seemed unconvinced, but nodded her head reluctantly.

"Alone…" A voice murmured from in front of us and Jeanne and I snapped our attention towards the smoke cloud. "In the end I'm always alone, betrayed by everyone around me. You were no different and I should have never thought differently." Alter Jeanne said as the dust cleared revealing herself as she was knelt down near the wall using her sword to support herself. There was a massive crack in the wall behind where Alter Jeanne stood, the crater in the wall ran deep and splintered off in several directions. Jeanne and I grimaced as Alter Jeanne pushed herself up to her feet with the help of her sword. Alter Jeanne stood up straight and she faced off against us with a look of burning hatred in her eyes.

"Don't think for a moment that I'm beaten just because you've reinforced her with a Command Spell!" Alter Jeanne snapped as she sliced her sword through the air. "I shall show you that your efforts are futile with or without your command spells." Alter Jeanne said as she curled her hand into a fist and brought it up. Suddenly there was a bright flash of red that illuminated behind Alter Jeanne and a massive black aura of mana radiated from Alter Jeanne.

"No way!" Jeanne exclaimed as she gripped her sword tightly. "She's reinforced herself with all of her command seals." Jeanne said and I narrowed my eyes. "That's right Alter Jeanne told me of the command spells she had on her back, but I didn't know you could use command seals on yourself." I thought to myself.

"Haha! Very perceptive of you." Alter Jeanne chuckled as a smirk formed on her lips. "Now prepare yourself! I shall deliver you your divine retribution and shatter those beliefs of yours once and for all!" Alter Jeanne said and shot towards Jeanne emitting a sonic boom in her wake. Jeanne gripped her sword tightly and brought it up to the side of her head as she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. A gust of wind swept over me as a sonic boom emitted from Jeanne shooting towards Alter Jeanne.

Jeanne met Alter Jeanne halfway and they swung their swords at each and their blades clashed once more. A shockwave blast through the room and the two were once again gridlocked as they stood there with blades rattling against one another. Alter Jeanne's black aura was overwhelming and seemed to almost overtake Jeanne's golden aura. Alter Jeanne gritted her teeth and let out a displeased battle roar as she gave Jeanne a heavy shove. Jeanne staggered backwards, but regained her composure and stood firm raising her blade up to defend herself just in time for Alter Jeanne's attack. Alter Jeanne and Jeanne swung their swords repeatedly at one another twisting and turning their blades to meet each other's attacks. The hallway was quickly consumed in sparks as the two struck blades repeatedly in a black and gold light show. Jeanne swung her blade horizontally and struck against Alter Jeanne's blade which she held close to her body. Alter Jeanne went sliding backwards out of the hallway, leaving a streak mark across the floor as she slid into the larger room and came to a stop after she dug her heels into the ground. Alter Jeanne gritted her teeth as she gripped her sword tightly. Alter Jeanne drove her sword into the ground and I narrowed my eyes. "What is she doing?" I thought to myself as I observed her from afar. Alter Jeanne smiled as she rested her hands on the hilt of her sword. Alter Jeanne's lips moved, but I couldn't hear what she said as the words were indistinguishable. Just a red line that looked like lines of corruption, that ran down the middle of Alter Jeanne's sword flashed a bright red. Suddenly a purple and black flames burst from the tip of Alter Jeanne's sword and three streaks of flames shot off in multiple directions from the tip. The Flames all headed straight towards Jeanne, coming at her from multiple directions. Jeanne grimaced and leaped backwards right as the flames impacted with each other where Jeanne had just been standing. Jeanne landed a few feet away and before Jeanne could catch her breath. The combined flames shot straight towards Jeanne. "They're like a Heat seeking missile for Christ sake!" I thought to myself as I stepped back. Jeanne's head shot up and saw the streak of flames heading straight for her. Jeanne narrowed her eyes and leaped backwards landing on the wall as the flames followed her and impacted with the wall. Jeanne kicked off of the wall and leaped towards Alter Jeanne, Jeanne rose her sword over her head and bared down upon Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne looked up at Jeanne with an annoyed expression as she was forced to remove her sword from the ground and the black and purple flames disappeared as soon as she did. Alter Jeanne raised her sword over her head just as Jeanne slammed her sword down on Alter Jeanne. Sparks emitted from where the two blades were locked. Jeanne hovered in the air for a moment just before Alter Jeanne mustered enough strength and threw Jeanne off of her. Jeanne's feet hit the ground and she skidded backwards, but she quickly regained her composure and launched from her heels towards Alter Jeanne. Alter Jeanne's eyes widened and she shifted her body to the side as Jeanne thrusted her sword towards her. Jeanne's blade cut through the side of Alter Jeanne's cheek missing any important body parts. Jeanne's eyes widened this time as she was still in the motion of thrusting and a smile formed on Alter Jeanne's lips.

"You're wide open!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed with a wide smile and confident eyes as she thrust her sword forward towards a defenseless Jeanne.

The white walls were splashed with bright crimson blood as Alter Jeanne's sword pierced through Jeanne's left shoulder. Jeanne let out a cry of pain as she gripped her left arm which hung limply by her side and blood spurted from her shoulder. Alter Jeanne pulled her sword from Jeanne's shoulder as she leaped out of reach. Alter Jeanne's lowered her sword in front of her as bright red blood dripped from the tip of her sword and hit the ground.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed as I rose my hand up and a green circle with a green ring appeared in front of the palm of my hand. "Healing Magic!" I exclaimed pointing it towards Jeanne.

"Not so fast! Counter Magic!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as she rose her freehand out and a black circle with a black ring appeared out of the palm of her hand. My healing spell circle flickered away and died and I narrowed my eyes at Alter Jeanne.

"Canceling my magic, that's no fair Alter Jeanne!" I exclaimed gritting my teeth. Alter Jeanne cackled at me.

"You're one to talk about fair, you're trying to heal her in the middle of our fight." Alter Jeanne said still laughing as she balanced the hilt of her sword in the palm of her hand. Blood still tickled down from the cut on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it Chris! I can still fight even without my left arm." Jeanne said determinedly and I narrowed my eyes at her as my hand curled into a fist. I continued to watch the fight from afar…

"Ha!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as she locked blades with Jeanne who held her sword in her one hand. Jeanne's sword rattled as she was locked with Alter Jeanne in combat. Alter Jeanne repeatedly lashed out against Jeanne, beating down on her relentlessly. Jeanne remained completely on the defensive as she twisted her blade in her one hand to try and meet Alter Jeanne's attacks. Not to say such it wasn't possible to defend or attack one handed since that was what Knights with shields did, but seeing as Jeanne did not have a shield it would be more proficient to wield her sword two handed. Alter Jeanne and Jeanne broke off from one another for a moments and danced around each other in a circle with their blades in front of one another. Alter Jeanne lunged forward with her blade directly at Jeanne, Jeanne threw her sword upwards parrying Alter Jeanne's attack. Alter Jeanne smirked and her foot left the ground as Alter Jeanne sent a powerful kick to Jeanne's left side. Jeanne went flying sideways as her body hit the floor and she rolled for several meters before she came to a stop facing the ground. Alter Jeanne let out a snicker as she rested her blade on her shoulder and walked around Jeanne and stood a few meters in front of her. Jeanne placed her hand on the floor and pushed herself up off the floor before she looked up at Alter Jeanne as she pushed herself up to the kneeling position, proceeding to grasp her knee with her one working hand and pushed herself up using her knees alone. Jeanne stood up and faced down against Alter Jeanne once more defiantly as she reached over and grasped her limp arm. Alter Jeanne turned around and walked over to where her flag stood and grasped it before turning around and facing Jeanne.

"Tell me Jeanne, while both of us have Extremely High Magic resistance do you think you could avoid being consumed by the manifestation of my hatred without your left arm?" Alter Jeanne quirked and Jeanne winced at her words.

"It was clear that Jeanne was not holding up well without her left arm and the blood loss likely wasn't helping her either." I thought to myself as I gripped my chest tightly. Jeanne was already getting beat down only after a few minutes of losing her function in her left arm. "I have to try and heal her somehow." I thought to myself.

"Well let's find out, without your left arm to grasp your precious flag I doubt it!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed laughing as she yanked her flag from the ground. "So much for being able to fight without your left arm." Alter Jeanne snickered as Jeanne stood there breathing in heavily as sweat rolled down her forehead. "Pity." Alter Jeanne said and her expression returned to a serious one. "Now then! The Time for Revenge has come!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as a red circle appeared around Alter Jeanne. Jeanne remained frozen in place as she face Alter Jeanne down. Alter Jeanne looked at Jeanne with an amused expression on her face. "Oh you're going to accept your fate finally? Very well then! This is the roar of my soul that has been polished by all of my hatred…" Alter Jeanne exclaimed raising her sword into the air.

"Le Grondement de La Haine!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as she threw her sword down as flames erupted all around her engulfing the entire room in a blazing glory before sending a great wall of flames towards Jeanne…

"What?!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as narrowed her eyes angrily.

"C-Chris…" Jeanne murmured as she slowly opened her eyes as I stood behind her with my hand gripping Jeanne's flag pole in her left hand.

"Tch how annoying." Alter Jeanne said in an irritated tone as she sliced her sword through the air.

"It's okay Jeanne. Even someone like the Saint of Orleans needs help from time to time." I exclaimed as I gripped Jeanne's left arm tightly and her arm glowed green as my magical circuits lit up. After a moment I released Jeanne's arm and she proceeded to move her left arm and rotated it around in it's socket.

"Thank you Chris." Jeanne murmured and nodded her head. I nodded my head in return and looked forward towards Alter Jeanne.

"It would appear as if your Noble Phantasm cancels out my own." Alter Jeanne said as she gritted her teeth and slammed her own flagpole into the ground. "This fight won't be won't be won by Noble Phantasms, so this means I shall have to kill you with the sword. So let us continue our fight then!" Alter Jeanne said as she swung her sword through the air.

"That's fine by me!" Jeanne replied as she handed her flagpole back to me and gripped her sword tightly in both her hands this time. I nodded my head as I took it in my hands before backing away slowly into the hallway.

"Look at what you did. You've let a draft in, how unfortunate." Alter Jeanne said as she glanced at the gaping hole in the wall revealing the harsh conditions outside where Alter Jeanne's Noble Phantasm had been deflected by Luminosité Eternelle. Speaking of Luminosité Eternelle, I looked over Jeanne's flag and saw that Alter Jeanne's Noble Phantasm had sent a massive tear straight through the middle of Jeanne's flag. "I don't think Luminosité Eternelle could survive Alter Jeanne's Noble Phantasm again." I thought to myself grimacing, but it would be best if I kept that information to myself. I continued to back up into the hallway and watched the battle from a safe distance. Alter Jeanne rose her hand and murmured something I couldn't hear and a black circle and ring emitted from the palm of her hand. The gaping hole in the wall suddenly repaired itself as the bricks put themselves back in place and the wall looked good as new. Alter Jeanne redirected her attention to Jeanne and grinned.

"There I'd hate for you to get a cold before I kill you!" Alter Jeanne mocked just before she shot straight towards Jeanne.

"How thoughtful of you!" Jeanne replied and dashed towards Alter Jeanne meeting blades with her as she swung her blade from behind her and sent an echo throughout the room. Alter Jeanne and Jeanne went back and forth with each other relentlessly and it seemed like Alter Jeanne was once again beating down on Jeanne. Suddenly Jeanne went flying backwards into the hall from a swift kick to the chest from Alter Jeanne.

"How pathetic. Even with the return of function to your arm, you're still as weak as ever." Alter Jeanne retorted as she entered the hallway and looked down at Jeanne who quickly got to her feet and held her sword out in front of her. I gritted my teeth and curled my hand into a fist as I checked Alter Jeanne's mana levels. "Uck!" I thought to myself examining her mana levels, while her mana levels had been reduced exponentially, her remaining mana was still staggering. I placed my hand on my right shoulder and rubbed it anxiously. "I don't want to waste another command seal, I only have two Command Seals left and there's no guarantee using another one would help…" I thought to myself as I lowered my hand from my shoulder and watched as Alter Jeanne and Jeanne clashed blades in front of me. Alter Jeanne's Aura was overwhelming against Jeanne's aura and it seemed almost as if her Black aura would overtake Jeanne's golden aura. I narrowed my eyes as my hand curled into a fist. "If I don't do something this fight will no likely end in Jeanne's defeat…" I thought to myself.

Just then as Jeanne swung her sword upwards and parried Jeanne's downward swing from above, Jeanne's aura enlarged and overtook Alter Jeanne's black aura.

"Tch where did you suddenly get all this strength!" Alter Jeanne demanded as she staggered backwards.

"Heh Unlike you I was conserving my mana and energy." Jeanne replied. "I've been waiting for you to waste your mana recklessly till the time was right!" Jeanne exclaimed. My eyes widened as I taken by surprise that Jeanne had been concealing her true mana levels. Jeanne shot forward and swung her sword. Alter Jeanne rose her blade to defend herself and when their blades impacted a golden ring shot through the room. I winced as an image flashed in my head. "What?!" I thought to myself as I quickly witnessed a young blonde haired girl running through the fields.

"Tch what is this magic?" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as she winced. I imagine she was referring to what I had just seen as well. "What was that?" I thought to myself. "Ugh! No matter! Your higher mana reserves won't make a difference!" Alter Jeanne exclaimed as she mustered enough strength and flung Jeanne off of her causing Jeanne to slide backwards. Jeanne gripped her sword closely by her right side and shot forward meeting Alter Jeanne head on, she swung her sword at Alter Jeanne from the right and Alter Jeanne twisted her blade and met her sword. Another gold ring flashed throughout the hallway and another image flashed in my head, this time four blonde haired children were laughing and playing together.

"Uck!" Alter Jeanne murmured as she staggered backwards out of her attack. Jeanne raised her sword in front of her and one of her feet slide back and then in the blink of the eye a sonic boom emitted from behind her. A loud ring echoed through the hall as the tip of Jeanne's sword hit Alter Jeanne's sword tucked close to her chest and sparks filled the hall as Jeanne tried to pierce through. Just as it impacted another golden ring burst from their impact and this time a clear image flashed in my head.

I gripped my head as I saw the image of a younger Jeanne squeezed in between Three younger boys and a young girl who were no likely her sister and three brothers while an older man and woman gripped their shoulders as they hugged each other.

"W-What is this? GET THESE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD!" Alter Jeanne screamed as she twisted her body and sent a swift kick too Jeanne's chest. Jeanne skidded backwards and I turned my attention to Alter Jeanne. I was taken aback as I saw her gripping her face tightly. Alter Jeanne's pupils violently pulsated like they had before and she pulled at her hair, then Alter Jeanne turned her eyes towards Jeanne. Alter Jeanne let out a scream and slashed her sword through the air before she lunged towards Jeanne with her sword pointing forward besides her head. Alter Jeanne made impact with Jeanne's blade sending another golden burst through the hall. Alter Jeanne let out an enraged scream once more and violently thrusted her sword repeatedly at Jeanne who twisted and turned her blade to meet Alter Jeanne's each attack. Each time their blades impacted with one another a ring burst throughout the hall and each time the pictures were more vivid and vivid. I saw pictures of Jeanne and her family enjoying dinner together, praying together, Jeanne helping her mother with chores around the house, Jeanne's mother and father kissing her goodnight, Jeanne running through the fields with her brothers, Jeanne and her family praying at church, Jeanne praying every night before she went to bed, and Jeanne helping her Father in the garden. The images just kept coming and coming so much so that I couldn't make them out anymore. They were just too fast! It felt like my head was going to be overwhelmed from the flood of images as I gripped the sides of my head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Alter Jeanne screamed as she lunged her blade forward, but instead of blocking Jeanne rose her wrist up just as Alter Jeanne thrusted her sword and deflected Alter Jeanne's attack off to the side as the sword cut through her wrist guard and blood spluttered out as it cut through flesh and steel.

"This time you're the one wide open!" Jeanne exclaimed as she thrust her blade forward and Alter Jeanne's eyes widened in disbelief...

"N-No way! It can't be…!" Alter Jeanne murmured as she gripped Jeanne's shoulders with Jeanne's blade impaled through her chest. "I-It can't be…It's Impossible. This isn't possible, it's a lie." Alter Jeanne stuttered. "After all, I am the o-owner of the Holy Grail! H-How could the Grail holder be defeated?" Alter Jeanne said just then before she coughed out a massive amount of blood behind Jeanne. Jeanne pulled her sword from out of Alter Jeanne's chest and blood dripped out from the wound in her chest. An echo ringed through the chamber as Alter Jeanne's sword hit the ground and rattled. Alter Jeanne gripped her chest and staggered backwards dazed for several moments until she fell backwards into me. I caught Alter Jeanne in my arms and looked down at her as Jeanne walked over to us and looked down at her as well. I looked up at Jeanne and then back down at Alter Jeanne, blood trailed down from the sides of Alter Jeanne's mouth. Blood seeped into the fabric of my sleeves as more blood dripped out of wound in her chest and formed a puddle at my feet.

"Alter Jeanne…" I murmured as I looked down at her. Alter Jeanne's dazed eyes glanced from Jeanne then up at me. As Alter Jeanne stared at me in a full daze of confusion and fear radiated from her eyes.

"I-I don't understand…" Alter Jeanne murmured like a confused and scared child. I was about to answer her before a voice boomed throughout the chamber and Jeanne and I snapped our attention towards the darkest parts of the room.

"Oh, Jeanne! Jeanne! What a tragic appearance…!" A wicked voice said from the darkness.

"G-Gilles…." Alter Jeanne murmured and I looked down at Alter Jeanne as she glanced off into the darkness. I looked back up at where Alter Jeanne was staring and a figure emerged from the darkness.

"However, you can now be in relief for Gilles de Rais is here." Gilles said as the crazy looking man emerged and revealed himself to us. "Now you can sleep in peace." Gilles said with a smile.

"B-But I, haven't…. haven't… destroyed France yet…." Alter Jeanne said weakly as she reached her hand out towards Gilles.

"I will accept that responsibility. Put your full trust in me." Gilles said placing his hand on his chest and bowing. Alter Jeanne lowered her hand and it dangled by her side.

"But…" Alter Jeanne quivered.

"It's all right my dear Jeanne, you won't die. You're just a little…. Just a little tired." Gilles said in a reassuring tone as he smiled at her. I gripped Alter Jeanne's shoulders tightly and narrowed my eyes at Gilles. "Close your eyes, and rest. When you awake, I will have completely ended everything." Gilles said confidently.

"Y-Yes You're, you're right. Gilles…. If you continue fighting, then I can be in relief…." Alter Jeanne said as a smile formed on her lips. Alter Jeanne looked up at me and I looked down at her in return. Alter Jeanne's hand reached up and cupped the side of my face while smiling at me. "C-Chris…." Alter Jeanne murmured and I gripped her hand that was cupping my face.

"Just rest Jeanne and cast aside your hate and fear. Close your eyes and think peaceful thoughts. Everything will be alright." I said and I felt Alter Jeanne's thumb run across the side of my face smearing her cold blood across my cheek. Alter Jeanne closed her eyes and I felt her fingers slip through my fingers and I gripped them tightly stopping them from falling. Alter Jeanne body began to fade in a purple mist and just before her face faded away, I saw a single tear form in her eye before it streamed down her cheek….

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny! I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave appropriate feedback and constructive reviews, they really help me out. Fated Destiny has a Discord BTW *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* incase you're interested in talking about Fated Destiny or Fate with other fans, if interested just let me know by messaging me! Also be sure to tell everyone you know who likes Fate about Fated Destiny! If the next chapter is not available please check back on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	53. Chapter 53 An Old Friend Turned Enemy

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **An Old Friend Turned Enemy**

* * *

An eerie silence broke out in the room as Alter Jeanne faded away and the purple mist gravitated towards Jeanne appearing as if it was absorbed into her. I saw Jeanne's fingers at her side twitch as blood ran down her hand from the cut in her wrist and dripped from her fingertips down to the ground. I watched as the blood dripped down her fingers for a few moments as I considered what I had just saw… but I was probably just imagining things. My attention turned towards where Jeanne was staring and the gaze fell on the large figure standing a few feet across from us with his fish like eyes and creepy smile.

"So it was as I expected, it was you all along wasn't it?" Jeanne said and Gilles eyes closed and he smiled.

"Why Jeanne, you have quite the keen intuition." Gilles replied and I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, when suddenly there was the sound of loud banging on the door behind us and I looked over my shoulder to see the large doors behind us rattle as someone pounded away at them from other side.

"The Dragon Witch never had the Holy Grail isn't that right Gilles?" Jeanne said and I snapped back at Jeanne in confusion. "Because that servant never sat in the throne of heroic spirits to begin with did she?" Jeanne said and I rubbed my head. "I can only conclude then, that it was not my overflowing darkness." Jeanne said.

"But wait, Alter Jeanne…." I murmured as I continued to scratch my head.

"So then, how did you come into possession of such a powerful force?" Jeanne inquired. "That couldn't have been anything, but the Holy Grail. Perhaps then it was from the Dragon Witch..." Jeanne said trailing off and then all of a sudden I felt a weight in my hands and I looked down.

"What the?!" I exclaimed as Jeanne looked over her shoulder at me and her eyes widened as mine did at the sight of a golden chalice resting in the palm of my hands.

"That's right. It was all for the Dragon Witch." Gilles replied calmly.

"This isn't the Holy Grail!" I exclaimed as I looked the cup over. "Jesus was a carpenter, he would have never had made a cup out of pure gold!" I said and just then before I could examine it further, it flew out of my hands and headed straight towards Gilles. I reached out and tried to grasp it, but the Grail was too fast and slipped through my fingers. Gilles caught the grail in his hand and held the small golden cup in his palm.

"That was the Holy Grail itself." Gilles said as he tucked the golden cup into his cloak. I stood up and dusted myself off as I narrowed my eyes at Gilles, and I felt my hand curl into a fist for letting the Grail slip through my fingers.

"Of course that's not the real Holy Grail Operative, no one truly knows where the real Holy Grail is or let alone if it exist." Olga suddenly buzzed into my ears and I raised a finger up to my ear. "The Holy Grail in the Grail Wars was created by the Ezinbern Family. It is a gate, a gate to which something all Magi seek to reach, Akashic or the Root itself." Olga said and my eyes widened.

"The Root?"

"You created Jeanne D'arc didn't you? With the power of the Holy Grail!" Jeanne shouted at Gilles.

"…What you say it is true, It was my wish to revive you. I wished it with all my heart. It's only natural isn't it?" Gilles replied and his eye's closed for a moment. "….. However, the Holy Grail rejected me. The all-powerful wish granter could not grant my wish!" Gilles shouted in rage as his eyes opened wide. "However, I have no other aspirations besides you! That is why, if I made a new creation….!" Gilles said. "I believed in you! I yearned for you! And so I constructed you!" Gilles said. "Jeanne D'arc the "Dragon Witch", was the Holy Grail herself!" Gille exclaimed loudly and I snapped back to reality. "Wait so if Alter Jeanne was the grail, does that mean she had no free will of her own to begin with? Does that mean she could have never actually formed a pact with me if she had really wanted too? But if she had no free will, what about the dream world." I thought to myself as all these questions swirled around inside my head.

Jeanne let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and opened them only after a brief moment. "…. I see. She must have never known until the very end." Jeanne said. "Yet Gilles. Even if you revived me, I would never have been like the "Dragon Witch". Certainly, I was betrayed. And even ridiculed." Jeanne said and paused for a moment. "And I may have even had regrets in my final moments but, I never despised my motherland. I never had hate. The reason for that is because this where you and the others lived" Jeanne said strongly. Gilles closed his eyes and smiled at her with a fake smile.

"... So Kind. Your words are far too kind. However, Jeanne…" Gilles said and his eyes opened and his expression quickly turned to one of seriousness. "Your kindness has made you forget one vital thing. Even if you never hated this country…." Gilles said and paused and what followed made me jump a little. "I HATED THIS COUNTRY! This country that betrays everything, I swear that I shall destroy it!" Gilles shouted loudly as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he shook his fist in rage.

"Gilles…." Jeanne murmured sympathetically.

"You will forgive them I'm sure. But I never will!" Gilles exclaimed gritting his teeth. "Not God! Not the King! Not the country men's judgement...!" Gilles exclaimed. "I shall show you destruction. I shall show you murder. For that is my wish of the Holy Grail…!" Gilles exclaimed as he raised his book out of his cloak and rose it upwards. "DON'T TRY TO GET IN THE WAY OF MY PATH, JEANNE D'ARRRCCCC!" Gilles shouted madly and Jeanne's grip on her sword tightened.

"….. Yes, you're right. You're absolutely right." Jeanne said and a wave of confusion swept over my face for a moment. "Because of your hatred, you used the Holy Grail to gain power and destroy this country, what a sorrowful reasoning." Jeanne said. "And I shall put an end to your reign of terror! For it is my duty as a Knight of France and a woman of this country! I will stand in your way Gilles de Rais!" Jeanne exclaimed as she rose her sword in front of her. "Phew I almost panicked for a second there thinking she was beginning to agree with Gilles, but that was silly of me to think Jeanne would ever do that." I thought to myself.

"I see, then you shall be my enemy then!" Gille said as he curled his hand into a fist and grinded his teeth. "Let's settle this once and for all. Saint and savior of France, Jeanne D'arc!" Gilles exclaimed as his book began to glow.

"Let us indeed!" Jeanne exclaimed as she gripped her sword with her other hand.

Gilles stood across from us with a creepy smile on his face as we stood across from him. Just then several more of those demons rose out of the ground in front of us. My fingers clenched into a fist as I narrowed my eyes at what stood in front of us "More of these damn Monsters…. They produce more of each other when they are destroyed and the only way to destroy them for good is with Fire and we don't have Kiyohime." I thought to myself just as I heard the doors behind me once again bang loudly. "No doubt Scathach and Mashu were on the other side of the doors trying to get in. If I can just get to the door I can let them in and tip the scales in our favor." I thought to myself as I redirected my attention to the monsters in front of us. "I really should have conserved my ammo…" I murmured to myself.

"None shall stand in my way, even you Jeanne. So prepare yourself to meet your end!" Gilles exclaimed and the Demons headed towards us.

"I'll leave this too you Jeanne." I said and Jeanne nodded her head as she brought her sword up next to her head and shot forward cutting her way through the hordes of Demon monsters making her way towards Gilles. In Jeanne's wake was left a toxic green cloud and the remains of the monsters fell to the ground and just like last time new monsters popped out from them. I stepped back as the new demons formed in front of me and they seemed to be focused on me. "Geez! I really wish I had Kiyohime with me!" I thought to myself as I reached behind me and grasped the last grenade on my belt. I pulled it off the belt and infused it with magical energy, three seconds passed and then I threw the grenade into the crowd of demons. The grenade hit the ground and rolled into the crowd, exploding into a fiery black cloud of smoke. I turned heel and ran towards the large door. I reached for the door handle and just before my hand could grasp the handle a shock hit my hand. I retracted my hand quickly in confusion. "What the hell…?" I thought to myself, maybe it was just a bit of static electricity. I rammed my shoulder into the door and before I even hit the door I bounced back and landed on my ass. I looked up to see a ripple appear on the doorway, I quickly stood up and banged my fist against the doorway, several more ripples appeared on the door and it left me scratching my head as to what exactly was happening.

"Haha! You're wasting your time young man! None can get through my bounded field! Servant and human alike!" Gilles said laughing and I swung around to see Gilles looking at me. Gilles rose his finger and pointed it towards me and a ball of mana formed out of the tip of his long pointy finger before it shot off towards me.

"Come on!" I exclaimed as a banged my fist against the door repeatedly as I groaned and panted. On the other side of the door I could hear an explosion and I beat my fist against the door one more time before I rested my head against the door and looked down at the ground panting. I looked back up at the door before I swung around and faced Scathach. Scathach stood resting with her back against the wall and her arms crossed across her chest as her spear rested next to her on the wall. "Lancer are you not going to help or are you just going to stand there?" I exclaimed and Scathach looked up at me with her usual expression.

"Why bother?" Scathach said and I looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean why bother? Senpai and Jeanne-san are in there! We have to get in there and help them!" I exclaimed.

"I mean why bother trying to get through the door? I'd just be wasting my energy as you are right now, there is a powerful Bounded field preventing entry. So you're only wasting your energy trying to break through the door when you should be conserving it." Scathach replied as she removed one of her hands from her crossed arms and held out her palm gesturing at me. I stood there panting and looked at the door and then back at Scathach. "I hadn't even realized there was a bounded field… So if what Scathach said was true then, I really was only wasting my energy…" I thought to myself.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Just stand here? Should we not try and break through the Bounded field." I asked whilst still panting.

"Standing here is the best option we have, considering we have nothing to break through the bounded field. Unless you are capable of conjuring up enough magic to break through an advanced bounded field." Scathach said as she returned her arm to her chest.

"Do you not even care about our Master?!" I exclaimed.

"I care for his well being to the extent of him as our group leader and source of mana if that's what you're implying." Scathach replied. "You're letting your emotions get in the way of the mission. If Christopher is a competent and intelligent leader he will make the right tactical decisions to pull out victorious." Scathach said and I could only narrow my eyes at her in response…

"Christopher!" Jeanne exclaimed as I slowly blinked open my eyes and took my hands off my head. I crawled forward under the smoke until I reached the wall and once I reached the wall I pushed myself up and pressed my back against the wall as I peaked around the corner. Jeanne was looking into the hallway and she swung her head around and faced Gilles.

"It was only a weak attack, if your young man is a competent mage he should have survived it. If not oh well." Gilles said humorously as he closed his eyes. "Weak attack my ass! That almost killed me!" I thought to myself "Besides you should be more focused on what's front of you!" Gilles said and Jeanne looked around to see she was surrounded by more demons once again. A tentacle came from her left flank and wrapped itself around one of her arms and Jeanne gasped in surprise. Jeanne rose her sword over her head and swung downwards and cut through the tentacle and it fell off her arm and fell to the ground. Just then a demon rushed at her from her right flank and Jeanne swung around and sliced her sword through the demon horizontally, cutting it in half. Jeanne stood there for several minutes fighting off the demons as they jumped at her from every single angle, Jeanne sliced them down effortlessly, but every time she cut one down two more spawned so they were beginning to overwhelm her. Jeanne glanced around and noticed it too, Jeanne rose her hand into the air and just then her flag materialized in her left hand. "What? Jeanne can just summon her flag to her whenever she needs it? That makes me feel like I didn't even need to bring it to her!" I thought to myself, but then again when I brought it to her, her left arm was limp and dead weight until I healed her wound and nerves. Jeanne slammed her flag into the ground and a burst of wind emitted from her flag and it sliced through all the monsters in the room. Just then there was an explosion and a black cloud of smoke shrouded where Jeanne had been standing. After a moment Jeanne leaped backwards out of the smoke a few meters away and skidded to a stop. Jeanne's head shot up just as three purple magical circles appeared above Gilles and several streams of magical energy shot out towards her. Jeanne leaped backwards and in mid air Jeanne released her flagpole and it disappeared in a golden mist before reappearing right in front of me resting against the wall. I narrowed my eyes at the flagpole. "So she can summon her flag, but it still needs to be in the physical world. It doesn't just disappear." I thought to myself as I cupped my chin. My gaze returned to Jeanne who landed on her hands before she pushed herself back up into the air just as the next magical beam impacted where she had landed. Jeanne landed on her feet this time, but quickly transitioned into another backflip as the last magical beam shot towards her and exploded where she had just been, leaving a small crater in the floor. Jeanne landed on her hands and fell back onto her feet and stood up straight facing Gilles.

"Impressive Jeanne, you managed to dodge all my attacks and even take out all my demons in one strike." Gilles said as he clapped with his book tucked between his arms. "But impressive tricks won't save you." Gilles said and then even more demons formed out of the remains of the ones Jeanne had dispersed in half, this time there was twice as many. Jeanne narrowed her eyes at Gilles and pulled her sword out of its sheath and and caught it by the blade in her hand. I was taken aback in surpise as blood oozed out from her hands and it doused her silver blade in crismon water to the very tip.

"Seigneur, je t'offre mon sang, s'il te plaît, transforme mon sang en rage brûlante pour vaincre mon ennemi." Jeanne murmured and I leaned forward as I tried to hear what she said, but it was in French and yet here I was again not knowing any French. Jeanne grasped the blade with her other hand and released it with the hand she had bled out of, and proceeded to grasp the handle and let go of it with her other hand. Jeanne's blade suddenly burst into flames and she held it out in front of her grasping it with her other hand.

"What?!" I exclaimed quietly as my eyes widened seeing her blade emit flames. This was like something I saw in the video games I played where you could enchant your weapons with different elements, but I didn't know Jeanne could do it. There was the different elements that mages could control, but that was different.

"OH HOH!" Gilles exclaimed. "I did not know you were capable of such a feat Jeanne, you've truly impressed me this time! Perhaps you've finally realized the hatred within you!" Gilles exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air.

"NEVER! I will never let hatred control me! I'm not your Dragon Witch!" Jeanne exclaimed. "I'm just borrowing some of the Lords strength" Jeanne murmured under her breath.

Jeanne swung her sword to the side and dashed forward as she sliced her way through the demons carving a path straight towards Gilles. The demons she had sliced in half this time instead of creating more, they burned to a cinder and turned into ashes. Jeanne made quick work of them taking out several in wide swings and it was only a few moments until Gilles, Gilles seemed unfazed and remained where he was. Jeanne cut through the last Demons in her way and grasped her sword in her hand and thrusted her sword directly at Gilles…

My eyes widened once more as Jeanne stood there in shock as the tip of her blade was frozen in mid air only a few inches away from Gilles face. Gilles stood there smiling playfully with his eyes closed and Jeanne's blade rattled as she tried to push it forward.

"W-What?" Jeanne exclaimed.

"You didn't really think I'd leave myself defenseless Jeanne?" Gille inquired.

"A Barrier against Physical attacks!" Jeanne exclaimed as she tried to pushed her blade through and break the barrier to no avail, the barrier flickered alive and revealed itself to be fully covering Gilles from the front.

"I am of the Caster class so I'm afraid I'm not as strong against physical attacks as I use to be in my knight days." Gilles said and then he opened his eyes. "Now then I believe it's my turn to attack." Gilles said as his book flipped open and several pages flipped over. A large magical purple circle appeared beneath Jeanne and Gilles feet and another one appeared over head as several rings surrounded them in the middle. Jeanne yanked her sword back and leaped backwards, however Jeanne bounced back and hit the ground with a grunt. Jeanne quickly got onto her feet and looked up at Gilles with her sword raised. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere Jeanne." Gilles said and raised his hands into the air. "RECEIVE THE GOD'S JUDGEMENT!" Gilles exclaimed as he laughed and a blinding light made me turn away as pure magic filled the circle and the room causing the room to shake violently with a deafening ring filling my ears. After a moment the ringing left my ears and the blinding light had disappeared. I peaked back around my pillar and looked in amazement to see that the powerful spell Gilles had cast had completely destroyed the interior of the throne room leaving nothing but barren stone and rubble. Gilles still stood where he was and Jeanne was several feet in front of him on her knees. Jeanne seemed okay for the most part, but she was bruised and it appeared as if smoke was rising off of her.

"As expected of you, your Magical resistance is truly impressive." Gilles said intertwining his fingers. Gilles said. "However your magical resistance does not make you immune to all magical attacks, only immune to spells up to EX." Gilles said. "Yet that was one of my most powerful spells and you still managed to survive it mostly unscathed." Gilles said. Jeanne breathed in and out heavily as she held herself up with her sword.

"Such powerful magic…" Jeanne said and winced. "Such dark magic should never be known to humanity! Yet you use it Gilles!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Of course, I did so to prove that there is no such God. If there was he would surely have punished me for using such power." Gille said laughing and Jeanne narrowed her eyes.

"Gilles…." Jeanne said as she began to push herself up.

"You once again are exceeding my expectations Jeanne!" Gilles exclaimed. "You truly are incredible and every time you exceed my expectations I only grow more admirable of you and want you even more!" Gilles said madly. "But resistance is futile Jeanne so why don't you just put down your sword and surrender, if you do I shall show end your Master's lifes painlessly!" Gilles said.

"NEVER!" Jeanne screamed loudly and pushed herself up straight and rested on her sword. "I shall never allow you to harm his life or anyone else's life for that matter! I shall continue to fight to my dying breath, on this I swear!" Jeanne said and Gilles didn't flinch but only smiled.

"Very well then! I have no choice, but to destroy you!" Gilles said and held his book out and suddenly the pages of his book flipped rapidly and then stopped as black muck oozed out of it. "Not even you will be able to resist my invincible Noble Phantasm Jeanne! LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF TRUE GODS!" Gilles shouted loudly and he cackled as another army of demons spawned in front of Jeanne keeping her away from Gilles.

"Tch an invincible Noble Phantasm…." I murmured under my breath as I watched from afar behind a pillar as Gilles. "I doubt anything is invincible, but I still don't like the sound of it." I thought to myself. Gilles was completely focused by Jeanne standing in front of him, as I had made myself scarce and gotten out of the spotlight after Gilles took a shot at me. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a hole in the ceiling from the powerful spell Gilles had cast. "I could try and contact Mashu or Scathach and tell them about the way in, but there's no telling whether I could contact them or if they could even get in. The Bounded field was still in place." I thought to myself as I continued to hear the pounding behind me. I directed my attention back at Gilles who seemed to be preparing his Noble Phantasm while Jeanne was at bay by the large horde of demons Gilles had summoned. This wasn't looking good, not at all. Even with Jeanne's blade infused with fire she wasn't going to be able to reach Gilles before he activated his noble phantasm. However Gilles was completely distracted and focused on Jeanne so he wasn't paying attention to his rear or flanks. My eyes darted to his rear and saw it was also exposed to the shadows and I doubt he had cast any barriers behind him when Jeanne had been attacking him from the front. I gripped my right wrist and rose my hand up as I curled it into a fist and I focused on Caster. I murmured under my breath and my command seal pulsated red indicating the command seal had been used.

"Now prepare for your salvation! I shall destroy this world and then the arrogant God himself! Death shall be served to everyone of this world!" Gilles exclaimed as he laughed menacingly and his book emitted a blinding light. Just then a grunt emitted from Gilles lips and his eyes pulsated, the blinding light disappeared and the book dropped out of his hands to the floor before it disappeared into a red mist along with the rest of the demons.

"Impossible…! To overcome the power of the Holy Grail, to have reached this….. Far…." Gilles stuttered as his hands went to his chest where the tip of a red spear poked out from where his heart was. Blood formed around the tip of the spear in the fabric and spread outwards. "This isn't possible! I won't let go of this injustice! I, have, yet…..!" Gilles exclaimed just before large amounts of blood spewed out at his feet forming a puddle. Just then the broken pieces of the golden chalice fell to the ground sending a ring echoing through the room, and then proceeded to shatter into several fragments. My eyes widened and I reached out towards the grail, but retracted my hand quickly and recomposed myself seeing that the Grail was destroyed which was all that mattered. A figure shifted in the shadows behind Gilles and red crimson eyes emerged revealing themselves to belong to Scathach. Scathach walked past Gilles who had fell to his knees in the puddle of his blood. Scathach proceeded to walk towards me wearing the same blank emotionless expression she always had.

"That was a competent use of a command seal Christopher." Scathach said as she came to a stop in front of me. "The strategic use of summoning me directly behind the enemy while Jeanne was distracting him was an impressive tactic to say the least." Scathach said sounding like she was somewhat praising me.

"Thanks." I replied, deciding it best just to accept what little praise Scathach was giving me.

"However there was the possibility that his rear could have been protected or that he could have laid traps. Had you considered that possibility?" Scathach said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I had considered it." I replied.

"And?" Scathach said with a raised eyebrow of suspicion.

"I figured Gilles was so content on killing Jeanne that he figured no one would ever get behind him." I said. "I mean even if I got behind him I figured he wouldn't worry cause I couldn't cause him any damage." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So you took a gamble." Scathach said narrowing her eyes.

"More or less..." I replied flinching at her words and Scathach let out a deep sigh of irritation as she rubbed her temples. I feel as if I had just lost any points that I had earned with Scathach..

"I… I…. I won't…. I can't…." Gilles voice murmured and Scathach looked over her shoulder and I turned my attention to Gilles as he sat there muttering in a puddle of his blood. I watched as Jeanne sheathed her sword and walked up to him before she kneeled down in front of him.

"Gilles, it's ok now. Everything is all right now. Please rest. You've done enough." Jeanne said softly as she placed her hand on Gilles shoulder, Gilles looked up at Jeanne with pitiful wide eyes. "Please believe in this young girl that knows nothing, this city has been liberated once more." Jeanne said continuing in her soft tone. "…. Please believe in me now, just as you believed in me from the past." Jeanne said. "It'll be all right. Until the very end, I have no regrets. My corpse is connected to whoever's path…. And that's… that's just fine." Jeanne said as she glanced over her shoulder at me and then returned her attention to Gilles. "Now, please Gilles return. Return to the chronicles from which you came." Jeanne said as she placed her other hand on Gilles other shoulder.

"…. Jeanne. The one…who will go to hell… is me." Gilles said as tears streamed down his eyes and he looked up into the hole that had been created in the ceiling where the sky was now visible. Upon completing his farewell Gilles faded away into a Black mist…

"I've detected the defeat of the last enemy servant, all enemy servants neutralized. Now this time period's altercation will start recovering! Good work everyone." Roman said buzzing into our ears.

"Yes Congratulations are in order for another successful operation. Good Job! Now prepare to Reyshift." Olga said into our ears before both Roman and Olga's voices went silent. Jeanne stood up and walked over to us and stopped in front of us.

"A-Are you leaving already?" Jeanne said tapping her fingers together.

"Not right this second, but we will be here soon." I replied and just then there was a loud bam and I swung around just as I was slammed into by someone who wrapped their arms around my waist and squeezed me tight.

"Ah! M-Mashu!" I exclaimed as I looked down at the pink haired girl squeezing my waist.

"Thank Heavens you're alright Senpai!" Mashu said as she looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile a little as I looked down at Mashu, her eyes filled with concern, and I proceeded to pat her on the head.

"Yes I'm alright. I'm just glad to see you're alright as well Mashu." I said and Mashu let go of my waist and took a few steps back and gave me a warm smile.

"So Alter Jeanne is…. She's been defeated?" Mashu asked and I looked over my shoulder at Jeanne. Jeanne took a few steps forward and stood next to me. Jeanne stood there a moment and looked down at the ground in thought for a moment before she looked back up at Mashu.

"Y-Yes... I defeated my other self and everything is finally over." Jeanne said to Mashu. Mashu's eyes glazed over the cuts in Jeanne's armor, bruises, and blood on Jeanne.

"Are you alright Jeanne?" Mashu asked, her voice filled with concern as she worriedly looked Jeanne over.

"Yes Mashu, don't worry I'll be fine." Jeanne replied giving Mashu a confident smile that seemed to reassure Mashu.

"That's great news Jeanne! Hopefully now everything will return to normal! I'm glad you were finally able to settle things with your Alter self." Mashu said. Jeanne nodded her head and Mashu turned to face me. "So I assume we'll be returning to Chaldea shortly Senpai?" Mashu asked turning her attention to me.

"Yes we should be shortly according to the Director." I said as I reached into my jacket and made sure my pistol was still there, it was. I also made sure my P90 was still tucked underneath my arms and confirmed that it was still there. Suddenly the glint of something appeared in the corner of my eye. I looked and saw Scathach holding my knife by the blade, pointing the handle towards me. I nodded my head at Scathach in thanks and grasped the grip of the knife taking it. I looked the knife over and examined Alter Jeanne's dried blood coating the stainless steel, I wiped her blood on my sheathe before tucking it back into the sheath on my shoulder. We stood there waiting there, before the sound of several figures approaching was heard from the sound of their metal armor clanging. The four of us looked forward and we saw Siegfried and Saint George come running down the hall towards us. Saint George and Siegfried came to a stop in front of us and looked around the demolished throne room.

"Ah…. It seems that everything has ended now. All the wyverns have disappeared as well on the battlefield." Siegfried said turning his attention to me and I nodded my head.

"The Holy War had strong effect in distorting this time period. Anyhow, it was a great honor to have fought alongside you, Dragon Slayer." Saint George said and turned to face Siegfried. Saint George extended his hand and Siegfried looked down at it before he grasped it firmly and the two shook hands vigorously.

"No it was my pleasure, it was an honor to have fought on the side of the famous Saint George." Siegfried said placing his hand on Saint George's shoulder and smiled.

"Likewise Siegfried. Unfortunately, to be summoned here again will be a far off opportunity." Saint George said and the two released each other's hand and turned to face the four of us.

"Ah, but this trio's journey has yet to end. Our battle was nothing compared to what they will have to face." Siegfried said and Saint George nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes you're right. It was an honor to fight alongside all of you and I wish you luck in your journey." Saint George said placing his hand on his chest and bowed his head. Saint George then proceeded to fade away in a golden mist leaving behind Siegfried.

"Thank you for allowing me to fight alongside a group of such skilled warriors. It was an honor." Siegfried said placing his hand on his chest and bowed. "And Thank you again…..I was finally able to fulfill my wish. I can finally rest in peace." Siegfried said looking up and then proceeded to disappear in a golden mist.

"Siegfried…" I murmured as a smile formed on my lips and Siegfried's face disappeared with a smile on his face as well. Too think I'd actually be able to help Siegfried fulfill his humble wish. Just then there was the sound of someone panting heavily and I spotted Amadeus round the corner down the hall. Amadeus rushed towards us drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Amadeus came to a stop in front of us and leaned against the wall resting his head.

"Amadeus!" Mashu exclaimed rushing up to him. Amadeus raised his hand and stopped Mashu as she stood next to him.

"Sorry about finally finishing my final role. Ah, I'm so tired, I worked so hard that my butt hurts!" Amadeus said looking up at us still panting with a smile on his face, then his expression turned to one that was perplexed. "… Oh, that was a dirty joke wasn't it, oopsy daisy." Amadeus said as he placed a finger on his cheek and chuckled. I could only roll my eyes, who would ever think that Mozart was like this. "At any rate, you were a great conductor, Christopher. You did a very, very great job. All of you." Amadeus said and the four of us nodded our head. Amadeus composed himself and placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "And with that I bid you all farewell and I wish you good luck." Amadeus said. "Remember what I told you Mashu." Amadeus said and placed his hand on Mashu's shoulder. Mashu was taken aback, but nodded her head with a smile. "Marie Mon amour…." Amadeus said as he looked off into the sky before he too disappeared into a golden mist.

"Christopher…." Jeanne said and I turned my attention to her curiously with a hmm noise admitting from my lips. Jeanne opened her mouth about to say something, but just then someone cut her off.

"M-Master…." A Frail voice murmured and the three of us snapped around once more to see a frail figure coming down the hallway. My eyes widened in surprise and I rushed towards them.

"Kiyohime!" I exclaimed as the I rushed towards Kiyohime who stumbled towards me. Kiyohime's kimono blue dress was now stained crimson, she had a huge cut across her stomach, cuts in her arms, she had a deep cut in her shoulder, cuts on her cheeks and above her eye, her left arm limply dangled by her side, and she was dragging one of her feet behind. It wasn't a pretty picture, Kiyohime looked truly terrible and looked as if she was barely alive. Once I stopped in front of her Kiyohime legs seemed to go out and she fell face forward into my chest and I caught her as she slumped into my chest. "Kiyohime?" I said and Kiyohime slowly rose her head and looked up at me. As Kiyohime looked up at me, blood was running down her cheeks and hair was covering both of her eyes.

"Ma...Master I held them off for as l-l-long as I...I could. D-Did I do good?" Kiyohime asked weakly and soft smile formed on my face.

"Yes Kiyohime you did great. The time you gave us allowed us to reach Alter Jeanne." I replied and a soft smile formed on Kiyohime's face.

"I'm….. I'm so glad to hear that Master…." Kiyohime said.

"We defeated Alter Jeanne and Gilles and it was all thanks to your help." I said as I stroked the hair out of her eyes and I revealed that both her eyes was closed shut with a cut running up both of them. My heart sank a little at this sight and I couldn't help but frown a little. Kiyohime reached out and cupped me cheek with her frail little hand and her expression to a somber one.

"Ma...Master?" Kiyohime asked. "May I… May I make a selfish request?" Kiyohime asked.

"You may." I replied.

"May I please look at you with my eyes once more. I know what I ask is selfish, but please I'd like to look at your handsome face one last time with my own two eyes." Kiyohime said and I could only smile softly.

"You need not even ask such a thing Kiyohime." I said chuckling as I reached up and placed my hand over her face. The area underneath my hand flashed green and when I removed my hand, the scar across her eyes disappeared and it no longer looked swollen. Kiyohime slowly opened her eyes and when she did her golden glittering pupils revealed themselves. Once Kiyohime's eye was fully open her expression brightened up and a smile formed on her face.

"Such a h-handsome face you have Master, who ever gets with you will be one lucky lady." Kiyohime stuttered as she felt my face. "But I can die happy now that I've seen it one last time." Kiyohime said smiling softly and her body began to fade away in a blue mist as she closed her eyes. "If only I was older…." Kiyhoime murmured with a smile before her face faded away in a blue mist.

"Geez does anyone else wanna die in my arms." I murmured as I stood up straight and wiped the blood from my cheeks.

"At least she didn't try to kiss you." Scathach said as she walked up to next to me and a shiver went down my spine. "But at least she fulfilled her role to the very end and didn't betray us." Scathach said and I nodded my head.

"Chris!" Jeanne murmured and turned to face Jeanne who was standing behind me with her hands in a fist out in front of her.

"Yes Jeanne?" I asked and Jeanne opened her mouth about to say something.

"Jeanne!" A voice exclaimed from behind us as the sound of more armor clanking was heard. Jeanne closed her eyes as a vein popped on her head and her expression indicated she was irritated and a low pitch grumble left her lips, but her irritation disappeared after a brief moment "Jeanne!" The voice behind us exclaimed once again. The Four of us swung around and saw a tall figure approaching us with several french soldiers behind him. The man was clad in silver knight armor with a cross on his chest plate and had black hair with dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He had a silver sword in his hand as he rushed towards us.

"Gilles…!" Jeanne exclaimed as she pushed past me and approached Gilles. At first I was confused but then I remembered. "Oh yeah that's right there's the other Gilles, before he turned evil."

"What the hell happened…!? More importantly, you were alive this whole time!" Gilles exclaimed as he sheathed his sword and gestured with his hands at his surprise. Jeanne stopped in front of him and the French Soldiers. "France was about to be devastated but…. As long as you are alive!" Gilles exclaimed, however Jeanne's expression turned to one of somber.

"…. No, you're wrong." Jeanne said and she shook her head.

"What?" Gilles said taken aback, his face plastered with confusion.

"I'm sure as you are now, you can understand. This world is simply a short-lived dream." Jeanne said. Well that's not exactly true, if we had lost or had Scathach, Mashu, or I died we'd all be screwed. That wouldn't happen if this was a dream, but I digress. "I have certainly died and you grieved. That is history. That is unchangeable fate." Jeanne said looking up at Gilles.

"Jeanne…." Gilles murmured as his eyes saddened.

"But this is only a temporary goodbye, we will meet again in Heaven with the lord above. Of this I am sure." Jeanne said softly with a smile.

"As I expected, you are…. No, even so. After I die, this country…!" Gilles said and tears began to form in his eyes. "Please forgive me, Jeanne D'arc. We, France, have betrayed you…!" Gilles cried out as tears streamed down his cheeks and he rose his fist up to his head.

"It's alright, it's okay. Please at the very least smile, I will separate from this world." Jeanne said and Gilles looked up at her. Gilles sniffled for a moment and rubbed his tears from his eyes and nodded his head as a smile formed on his lips. "Je vous remercie." Jeanne said as she clapped her hands together. Suddenly I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked at Mashu who had a serious expression on her face.

"Senpai… It's almost time." Mashu said and I nodded my head. Just then Jeanne swung around and faced me with her fist raised up once again.

"Wait Chris! Just Wait!" Jeanne exclaimed and I was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "You promised me!" Jeanne exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes and then my mind snapped back to when we first met and the promise we made.

"Rest assured I did not forget Jeanne." I said as I grasped Jeanne's shoulder and her face brightened up.

"Then let us not waste anymore time!" Jeanne exclaimed and extended her hand towards me with a smile on her face, I accepted her hand and she grabbed her flagpole resting against the wall. I was then jerked forward as Jeanne rushed off into the throne room and I heard Mashu and Scathach footsteps follow behind me at a slower pace. Jeanne barraged through a door and there was a staircase that lead upwards. Jeanne rushed up the stairs dragging me along with her. When we reached the top there was a hatch and Jeanne pushed it open, and stepped up. I stepped up with her and I emerged outside onto the roof of the Castle. I looked around and from here I could see everything as far as the eye could see. The rain clouds from earlier had parted ways so one could see the blue sky through them. Jeanne stopped in front of the rubble of a flight of stairs that lead up to the top of the dome and turned around to face me. I stopped in front of her with my hands in my pockets.

"Chris Thank you so much for helping me defeat Alter Jeanne and retaking Orleans. Thank you once again for everything. I truly can not thank you enough." Jeanne said as she closed her eyes and smiled at me.

"It was a honor Jeanne. I promised you I would retake Orleans and I am a man of my word." I said and Jeanne's cheeks turned rosy. "However even if you hadn't asked I would have still done so." I said and Jeanne once again smiled.

"Would you like to do the honors of placing the flag Chris?" Jeanne asked as she handed the flag towards me. I reached out and grasped the flag pole and smiled.

"Jeanne, we both took Orleans. So we should both place your flag." I said and a red streak went across Jeanne's face

"Y-You're far too kind Chris." Jeanne said with a soft smile.

Jeanne and I began to trudge up the flight of steps together which went even higher towards the tip of the dome of the castle. I walked step in step with her, one wrong step and I'd be sliding down this dome to my death. Jeanne and I soon neared the top of the dome and climbed over the rubble up onto a platform. Once Jeanne and I got on top of the platform we looked out towards the rising sun in the distance over the smoldering city and the carnage of the battlefield littered with dead bodies, but the sunlight was a small ray of hope that humanity will continue on even if just for a little longer. I turned and faced Jeanne who was also facing the rising sun, she noticed I was staring at her and she turned to face me. Jeanne undid the flag from her flagpole as I held it and she began to tie it to a string attached to a metal pole in the middle of the dome, together Jeanne and I gripped the string and pulled it downwards ascending Jeanne's tattered flag high into the sky all the way to the top of the flagpole. The flag flapped in the wind against the rising sun.

"Chris look!" Jeanne pointed out towards the sun as we looked down from Jeanne's flag. I rose my hand over my eyes and looked out towards the rising sun without directly looking at it. "The black circle over the sun is gone now!" Jeanne exclaimed and she was right, the black disk over the sun was gone now.

"It would appear so, the eclipse over this Singularity is gone now." I said turning to face Jeanne and then turned around to see Scathach and Mashu standing at the bottom of the rubble looking up at us. Scathach's long hair blew in the eastern wind, and upon looking down at Scathach she looked away and looked off to side with her usual emotionless expression. I looked over to Mashu who looked up at us, with Four on her shoulder, and she brushed her hair behind her ear. I smiled at Mashu and she closed her eyes returning my warm smile. Over by the hatch we had exited a few moments ago stood Gilles and several French Soldiers who all were saluting Jeanne's flag, Jeanne rose her hand and waved at Gilles with a warm smile who smiled back at her. "Well this Singularity is officially over." I said taking a deep breath and letting out a weary sigh.

"Chris!" Jeanne exclaimed and I turned around to see Jeanne standing there looking at me. Jeanne appeared to be twiddling her thumbs nervously as she looked at me and then looked off to the side.

"Yes Jeanne what is it?" I asked and Jeanne turned to face me shyly as she tightly gripped one of her hands and held them close to her chest.

"Chris there's been something that I've been wanting to talk to you about for a long time now!" Jeanne exclaimed. "You know how you've been asking me what's wrong for the past couple days?" Jeanne asked and I nodded my head. "Well there has been something eating away at the back of my mind and It wasn't Alter Jeanne that was bothering me!" Jeanne said truthfully. Which I already knew that something had been wrong, but I had thought that it had been Alter Jeanne. So what could it be if not Alter Jeanne?

"You have my full attention." I replied and gave her direct eye contact.

"Chris I've really enjoyed our time together and I truly am grateful for everything you've done for me and my country." Jeanne said and I nodded my head once more. "And there's so much we've done and accomplished together. Yet I feel like there's still so much more that I wish to accomplish." Jeanne exclaimed. "The three of you have become close friends of mine and….. And well I don't want to leave all of you yet!" Jeanne cried out. "Please there's still so much I wish to learn and do and you've been so kind to me. I still want to learn how to read and write and I want to learn more about how things work. There was so much I never got to see in my life and I want to see the world and what it has become!" Jeanne exclaimed. "I also feel as if my mission is still not finished with you, the world is still in peril of being destroyed and if it isn't stopped all of the work I did here will have been for nothing! I can't leave when humanity is still being threatened with extinction and I don't want the three of you to face it alone!" Jeanne exclaimed as she rose her fists up in front of her. "And you've been so kind to me Chris, I don't want to leave you until I've managed to repay you for your kindness! I consider you a great friend and I still wish to learn more about you and… an-and do things with you!" Jeanne pleaded as tears began to fill her eyes and I was taken aback by her confessions.

"Chris! Please let me come with you!"

 **End Of Book Two**

* * *

 **Whelp that wraps up Book Two and Fated Destiny for now until Book Three! I hope all of you enjoyed reading Fated Destiny as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know your thoughts and any constructive criticisms, you can even just tell me what you didn't like about it. Every bit of feedback helps me become a better writer. Anyway just leave your thoughts and comments down in the reviews below, and if you enjoyed Book II please give it a like or heart. As for Book Three I can not give you any solid time for when Book Three will start coming out, so just check back in a month. You can always follow me as a Writer on Fanfiction or Follow this story, when book three comes out I will give an update chapter with the link to book three. Or better yet hop onto the official Fated Destiny Discord where we talk about all things Fate, Post Salty FGO Rolls, and even talk about Fated Destiny.**

 **The Fated Destiny Discord Invite Code is: 5F2T7H7**

 **Just put that code into a Discord Invite Link and you should be good to go. I look forward to seeing you there or in Book Three. Either way, farewell until next time!**


	54. Book Three Out Now

**Hello everyone! There isn't a new chapter out or anything, but I wanted to inform you that Book three of Fated Destiny is now out and can be found on my profile. Go over to Book Three and follow it there to be updated whenever a new chapter comes out, and for the most up to date news on Fated Destiny head over to my Discord just enter the code: 5F2T7H7 into a Discord invite link!**

 **See you over at Book Three!**


End file.
